


Legend of Zelda: Remembrance

by thegreathedgehog



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Murder, Curses, Death, Deaths occur to NPCS, Injury, Medical Conditions, Multi, Necromancy, Politics, Undead beings described, War, grave robbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 111
Words: 186,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreathedgehog/pseuds/thegreathedgehog
Summary: Hyrule has prospered since it's days of fighting against calamity ganon. It has evolved into a modern day wonder. The only real threat to the realm are lynels which are quickly shrinking in number. But a shadow looms over hyrule, as the long silent corporation Ganontech starts making shadowy movements and money goes missing. What secrets could they be hiding...?





	1. Link'in the life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Thought I'd make a zelda fanfic set in modern-day hyrule. I hope people enjoy this work! I plan to continue regardless of reception, but I do appreciate criticisms and ratings! hope you enjoy this work!

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_Link’in the Life_ **

****

****

            _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ This was the sound that rang out in a dark room. In the center, a large furnace stood. Made of black iron, with segments rising to the ceiling, held together by bands of black iron cemented in with screws of black iron. It provided the sole illumination of the room, but it only shined one way. Behind it, on the wall, various tools and implements hung above a long workbench.

 

On the wall opposite of the tools, on the right side, a massive tub of water sat. Below it, sat large ice cubes inscribed with runes. The ice cubes give off a chilly mist, frosting the floor by them. The water gave off a similar mist. Next to the tub, sits a large anvil. It sits a distance away from the wall to make way for a throne inscribed with many runes.

 

Sitting on this throne, striking hot iron with a stone hammer inscribed with goronic runes, sits a hylian. He strikes and strikes, Flattening the metal. He is hard at work, For good reason. The king of Hyrule has requested a sword. Unfortunately, the sword will not see combat. It is simply for ceremony, A knighting ceremony no less.

 

While this would be sad for a blacksmith of the past, nowadays blacksmiths were commissioned for more superficial jobs. Props in movies, ceremonial purposes. Sometimes, Hyrules various Calvary units would request swords, but this was rare. Most battles were fought with weapons like guns and rockets. Those were made by gunsmiths.

 

Link was not a gunsmith. Nor did he desire to. Frankly, he was adverse to battle itself. He is happy to commission a blade for a movie or a knighting ceremony. Especially considering whom is to be knighted. His dear friend, Zelda Hyrule.

 

 

He had always grown up near the castle. Not in it. His father was a blacksmith and bought a shop near the main road leading into it. He used the location to sell minor metallurgic wares to earn money and fame. Eventually, he drew the eye of nobility and movie makers. This led to his father receiving requests from the Hyrulian senate and even the royal family. This led to him meeting her. Zelda Hyrule.

 

He remembered meeting her. He was but a lad and a starry eyed one. He had always had an art with the forge and had just finished making a comb. The girl had run into the shop to escape the dreary rain that struck that day. He offered her a warm blanket and some food. She asked about the comb and he thoughtlessly offered it to her. The eyes that looked at him will never leave his mind. Eyes that sparkled like Zoran sapphires.

 

He gave her the comb and eventually guards came looking for her. He turned her over dutifully, and Zelda thanked him for the comb. The guards thanked Link for his time and left. Ever since, Zelda would visit, of course with armed guard, for social reasons. Thus, a friendship formed. This friendship of course had the unfortunate side effect of bringing them massive business.

 

Now here he sat, working on the sword that would be used to knight Zelda. What her title would be, he did not know. However, regardless he would make a sword worthy of his dear friend. Whose eyes shine like goron rubies when angry, Zoran sapphires when grateful, and korokian emeralds when gazing to the horizon.

 

Despite these thoughts, he did not lose his focus and each strike was practiced. Eventually he had to take the sword back to the forge to reheat it. He continued his work well into the night. Eventually, he finished it. He had fashioned it after an ancient myth. A sword said to seal the darkness. That saved hyrule from ruin. However, he had thinned the blade and shortened it for the king.

 

After his work was done, he turned and gazed at the clock. It showed that it was midnight. He sighed, wrapping the sword in a canvas, and went to bed, unaware of what fate had in store for him in the coming days. What fate had in store for all hyrule. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ganontech

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_Ganontech_ **

****

****

            A green-skinned man sat in a room. He wore an elaborate silk business suit as he sat behind a desk. He had several documents on his pristine mahogany desk, and he was reading one now with gold-rimmed glasses with runes inscribed on the lens. These runes simply made him see the contents of the document in the easiest way for him to understand as possible. Such was the power of the lens of truth.

 

            It would’ve been a hot commodity if the supplier weren’t the ever elusive Sheikah tribe. A group of people whom were supposedly goddess Hylia’s chosen people with a blood-stained history of insurrection. However, they had always proven to have a loyal faction among them every time, thus the sheikah were ever trusted. Recently, the sheikah had signed a deal with Ganontech.

 

In exchange for rare goods at affordable prices, the sheikah would share their magic with ganontech. Specifically, they would enchant goods. This turned out to be a very lucrative practice. Minor things like the masks of truths were easy to make and thus sold commonly. These glasses however took finer procedures and thus he could only afford to sell them to the rich and wealthy.

 

This was fine though. He had other means of acquiring wealth. His companion specialized in magic and technology, but those weren’t the only business ventures his company had embarked on. The other two were campaign managers for various senate members and his excavation efforts in old hyrulian locations. Hyrule had a deep and long history, one that would sell to collectors and museums at a high price.

 

Of course, this idea was unpopular among certain factions. Most notably, the royal family. Luckily, the senate whom owed Ganontech many favors due to charitable contributions managed to stave off the royal family politically and legally. However, the princess pulled a move that no one expected.

She took to activism. She rallied Hyrule’s various charity and historical organizations and rallied against his company’s actions. This was a surprising move and due to not foreseeing it, Ganontech had been unable to deal with the problem. Luckily, his revenue hadn’t been hit too severely but he knew he had to act eventually. After all.

 

“The idiot girl may try to call for a boycott… even if only a fraction of hyrule listens, that will be a large chunk of money I’ll lose” Ganon muttered. Moving to straighten his ginger red beard and hair. He sighed again, setting the document down and putting his glasses in a fine case.

 

He decided it would be best to deal with her now. He reached into his desk drawer, and lifted the secret bottom. He pulled a phone out and dialed a number, turned to gaze out the window behind him. Skyscrapers dotted his line of sight, but one building caught his eye every time.

 

The illustrious Hyrule Castle. Not many went into it’s sacred halls. Only members of the senate and the royal family. Of course, workers to handle various chores like cooking and cleaning. Otherwise, no one ever went in.

 

“Hello, the Wind Blades at your service” said a cocky voice, a slight whistle to his tone. Ganon smiled and said “Yes. No doubt you’ve heard of my little mold problem. I would like it dealt with”. The voice on the other end laughed and asked “Which package would you like sir? Simple removal, pristine removal, or our deluxe package of removal and prevention?” with an insidious tone.

 

“Hmmmm… pristine removal. I even have a time you could come. Tomorrow at noon. I have a knighting ceremony to attend. I will ensure to give my staff the day off” Ganon replied, satisfied with the ease of the conversation. “It shall be done, sir. As for payment… well. You know what to do” the voice said, hanging up.

 

Ganon indeed knew what to do. He need only pay a hefty price of 10,000,000 rupee’s and a magical artifact. The quality didn’t matter. He had such a thing on him. It would be a bother for a while, but he could get a replacement easily. He can easily say he lost them.

 

The only thoughts left on his mind were obvious ones. How did the sheikah use magic so frivolously with no concerns? There had been no records in the past, beyond 10,000 years before the calamity, which had been centuries in modern Hyrules past.

 

That’s when he shuddered. The one thing that he was ashamed of was not his greedy practices and shady dealings. No. it was that he shared a name with the calamity. Not wholly, but partially. It sickened him. No matter how evil he may be, he’d never desire Hyrule’s destruction.

 

He merely desired its riches.


	3. That which is dead that walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first look at the villain of the story. Enjooooy~

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_He that walks dead_ **

****

****

            Night fell upon an encampment. This encampment surrounded a large hole. In the hole were several fossils. Flags were perched around it, carrying Ganontech’s symbol, a red eye with a crown of power on it. This was the most recent Ganontech excavation site, called “Dragon Graveyard” in official documents. Of course, they had permits with the hyrulean senates seal.

 

            The fossils were indeed large. They sported 3 long sets of serpentine fossils with 6 legs, the ends of which indicated 4 fingers ending in claws of some sort. Additionally, they each had crystalline horns on their bodies, though the heads were distinct in this regard.

 

One whose crystals were blue in color had a crown-like crystalline horn. Another with red crystals had two ram-like horns. Finally, the dragon that sported green crystals had a single long crystalline horn. Each of these beings’ crystals were charged with an elemental force.

 

The blue crystals were charged with the power of water, the red crystals fire, and the green crystals contained the power of lightning. The excavators were happy as can be. Such a find was extremely profitable for Ganontech, and as such the CEO was sure to reward them for such a find, even if they knew he’d take the credit.

 

So, they went to sleep that night, photographs of the find in their local server. They figured everything would be fine, so guards weren’t called in. As sleep claimed them, a shadow loomed over the encampment from a tall mountain.

 

The figure stood 10 feet tall, and held a wooden staff with a cow skull at the top. Piercing the upper jaw of the skull was a single golden ring. Runes were inscribed on the staff. The being itself had a cow skull for a head, with two long steer horns coming out from either side. It wore heavy black tattered robes, but the feet and hands were unmistakably humanoid skeletal hands.

The figure finally moved, stamping its staff into the ground. 4 skulls came out of the ground from around him, shrouded in malevolent energy. They were moblin skulls. “Go scout the area. Ensure they all sleep. Return to me if they are. If not, perish” the being commanded, his voice very deep, with a slight echo.

 

The skulls rather than nod in affirmation immediately flew down to the camp. It went tent by tent, checking each occupant. No one was awake. The skulls returned. The being held his staff out and said something in a garbled tongue. Mist flowed into the camp then. After that, he began to descend, the skulls moving rapidly to form steps as he did. He stopped at the edge of the Dragon’s Graveyard.

 

He peered inside and sighed deeply. “Ahhh. They truly are dead. Clearly by choice. I’m lucky the golden goddesses are so indifferent” it said to itself. It tapped its staff again. This time, the skulls he controlled fell to the ground and the dragon skulls silently removed themselves and floated to him.

 

He smiled and collected the horns from each, putting them inside his robes in pockets he had tailored for this very occasion. He then waved his staff. The skulls returned to their dormant state where they belonged. This time he moved his head in the air and sighed. “They are dead, but their souls linger not. They died a peaceful death” it said, longing in his voice.

 

The being turned away and left. After walking 1000 meters, he tapped his staff and opened a black portal. He stepped through into total darkness. He however could see, as he did not have the same limitations as the living. He moved and set his staff against the wall, then sat on a ruined, eroding stone throne.

 

He pulled out the horns he pocketed earlier. He set them on a small stone table in front of the throne. He admired the room for a moment. It was very damp and dank. The walls covered in mold and mildew. Black mold in some locations. Vines hung from the south wall, covering the entrance.

 

 

 

After this moment of admiration, he moved and stood. He retrieved his staff and tapped the ground. The horns glowed brightly and lifted into the air. They moved and swirled around him, before placing themselves onto his head. The crown on top, the ram horns to the sides, and the singular horn to the forehead. He of course disposed of the old steer horns he once had.

 

“Ahh… my formal wear is almost complete. I merely require new clothes” the being said thoughtfully. It pondered for a moment, then nodded. “Yes…. Rhoam’s old clothes should do quite nicely with my new crown” It chuckled. “Yes… I shall give the hylian’s a knighting ceremony to remember. My plans are nearly complete!” It said, confident none could hear it.

 

It opened a new portal. This time, he was in front of a grand castle. An abandoned castle. He smiled and looked around, gazing at what once was Hyrule. Ever since the calamity, they had moved their capital elsewhere. Northeast of hyrule in fact. Technology allowed them to create vast bridges and explore the new land.

 

The old hyrule had never truly been abandoned. In fact, it was slated as holy grounds and considered the most prosperous part of the kingdom. Of course, this was a half-truth. Truthfully, the shadow of calamity ganon never left the hearts of the people. So, to assuage this, they explored and offered new land to their people, should they choose to. Many people took this chance happily, wanting to stop being reminded of the horrid events.

 

Of course, now, that was all mere history. The being walked into the castle and went to it’s depths. Here, the catacombs were. During the calamity a cave-in had sealed it off, but was cleared away afterwards. They never moved the bodies, opting instead to maintain them. Even now, centuries later, the catacombs were pristine.

 

The being walked to the last set of coffins. He opened one and tapped his staff. A skeleton came out, removed its tattered clothes, then went back into it’s coffin. The being stopped it from closing the coffin itself and closed it for it. “Rest well, old king. I need not your service. Merely your clothes. Sleep forevermore” The being said respectfully.

 

 

He picked up the clothes, returning to his abode. With some tailor work, the old kings’ clothes fit him perfectly. He smiled. He discarded his old black robe. He tapped his staff into the ground to make a hinox skull appear. He then proceeded to work on his staff, removing the skull and ring, placing the hinox skull in it’s place, fixing the ring to the lower jaw. He showed great strength doing this. He then tapped his new staff onto the ground. The middle of his throne room opened. He walked to the hole and reached in. His horns illuminated the object.

 

“Yes… the mask of ancients. This shall adorn my new staff. It may have lost its power, but it’s symbolism is not lost” the being said, moving and affixing it to the skull. He used his malicious power to fuse the two together. He moved to a mirror on the far side of the room, and waved his staff.

 

Black energy surged over it, clearing dust and grime from it. He gazed upon his form. A stalfos standing 10 feet tall, adorned with the horns of the ancient dragon servants, wearing the clothes of the old king Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, with a staff made of deku wood inscribed with a mixture of ancient hylian, goron, zora, and even kokirian runes, with a hinox skull at the top, with a golden ring hanging from the lower portion of the skull, with Majora’s Mask fused to it.

 

The being, if it could, would be smiling widely. It was pleased with it’s appearance. “I am ready” it said confidently “I am ready to attend the knighting ceremony of this generations Princess Zelda”. He then turned and opened a black portal. “What a knighting ceremony it shall be. One that will go down in the books as Hyrule’s finest!”.


	4. Chapter 4: Excuse me princess

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_Excuse Me Princess_ **

****

****

            She entered a room, holding a sign. She wore a red hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath. She also wore black jeans and wore expensive Nike shoes. She wore a pair of platinum lined glasses, and had diamond earrings hanging from her ears. She wore a platinum tiara as a symbol of her position. On the back of her hoodie was the triforce above a red bird, hyrules symbol. She sighed.

 

            She was a 5 foot and 6-inch-tall hylian woman with long pointed ears, with eyes that now were a dull purple color. She had very fair skin and beautiful golden blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. Many said she had a great figure, though in her opinion it was simply average. Truth was, this was so. By hylian standards, it was perfectly average.

 

            However, a singular trait gave her more attention than others. It had for her predecessors as well. Her eyes changed color and were the deepest color imaginable. Each color signified an emotion.

 

Red symbolized anger, blue meant happiness, green was desire, purple is tiredness, silver shows indifference, gold signified arrogance, brown displayed excitedness, and black brought out her authoritative side.

 

Today her eyes were purple because she had just gotten home from a rally. Ganontech had found the gravesite of ancient dragons that had been servants of the goddess’ sighted during the calamity. However, Ganontech being involved meant nothing good. Of course, he had already bought off the entire senate and so got permission from them to excavate the gravesite and do with the servants remains as they pleased.

 

She knew exactly what the CEO would do. Take the fossils for research, and eventually sell them to a museum at a high price, or maybe even a collector if they were unlucky. Then he’d use the crystal horns on the fossils for weapons development. The thought sickened her.

 

The fossils wholly belong in a museum for the people, not some museum that charged 10,000 rupee’s a visit. She sighed and put the sign to the side. She lived in a very fancy room. She had tried to get her father to reduce the accommodations, but he refused. Still, moments like these made her grateful for the lush bed.

 

She was a princess, but she acted more like a commoner. This was not because she hated the restrictions of royalty. She loved her people and wanted to let them know. Currently, she felt the lower class hylians were being mistreated and wanted to lower her standard of living to reflect this. She cared for them and tried her best to help them.

 

However, after the revelation that Ganontech had been excavating large sections of old hyrule with wild abandon and monetizing everything they found, that had been the last straw. She took off her royal garb and donned her activist clothing. The royal family was powerless to stop a unanimous senate. However, the people were not. They decided whom represented them, so she decided to rally them against the senate.

 

This move shook the political landscape. Due to her unexpected move, they were unable to protest this officially, and by the time they did, it was too late. The rallies had begun and all the senate could do was watch as their political futures burned.

 

Or so she had thought. However, she had not foreseen Ganontechs backup plan. They had already begun the process of selecting individuals to replace the current senate and began funding them thousands upon thousands of rupees for their campaigns. This had depressed her slightly, but she perked up.

 

For her efforts her father was going the knight her as a champion of the people. Knighting was very important in the kingdom. To be a knight was to be considered a member of nobility. Technically, she would be considered higher than them but there was no class between nobility and the government, thus nobility. This would give her more political and societal power than she already had.

The good thing was, No one could veto a knighting. The senate could unanimously vote to have a civilian or nobility knighted, but the knighting would be done by another member of the royal family if the king disapproved of it. Thus, it was to be that she’d be knighted.

 

Of course, she requested her dear friend Link be tasked with making a blade worthy of knighting her. The king approved of this request. She knew he would not fail her. A smile fell upon her lips and her eyes changed to blue.

 

She still remembered how they met. She still had the necklace he gave her on her wall. She was unable to wear it, due to growing out of it, however she kept it as a memento. She could not wait until tomorrow. Her life was starting to look like it might turn around. She thought this as she fell asleep on her plushy bed.


	5. Chapter 5: A Ceremony To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knighting ceremony has finally arrived! What does fate have in store for Princess Zelda, I wonder?

**_Chapter 5_ **

**_A ceremony to remember_ **

****

****

            Link awoke with a start. He looked around panicked. He did not know why. Then it dawned on him, he was hearing his alarm. He sighed relieved and frustrated and turned it off. He then stood and picked up his sheikah slate and checked the time. 10:00 AM. He still had 2 hours before the knighting ceremony. He had enough time to take a quick shower and get going. No time for breakfast.

 

            As he left, he picked up the sword that was to be used to knight Zelda. He also picked up his own sword. It wasn’t much, a simple iron sword. Still, you couldn’t be too careful in the capital. He hurried over to Hyrule Castle, and bowed to the guards. “Please sirs, let me in. I have a delivery for the king” he said, standing and fishing out a small badge from within his tunic.

 

            On extremely rare occasions, deliveryman for the castle would be granted a badge to be allowed entry. This only applied to personal deliveries to the royal family. All other deliveries would be routed to another entrance and handled there, or to the various senate members or workers houses.

 

            The guards checked the badge, nodded and said “You may enter, Link. Remember to behave. Also, be timely. We expect you to be present for the ceremony”. Link nodded and moved on. He went through the courtyard and the grand hall, taking him about 20 minutes. He now had an hour and 5 minutes left. He stopped at the entrance to the throne room, bowed, and asked to be let by for his delivery. The guards nodded, knocked on the doors with their halberds.

 

            The doors opened slowly, to reveal a grand throne room. Made with pure marble, with a slight Zora aesthetic, the throne on the end was a sight to behold. It was made from gemstones offered by various races and forged by the sheikahs mysterious forging techniques. It stood as the symbol of unity in Hyrule between all the races. The rito, the Zora, the gorons, the koroks, the gerudo, the hylians, and the sheikah.

            The king greeted him with a warm smile and beckoned Link forward. Link knelt after walking 30 feet and knelt in reverence. The king beckoned him to stand and said “Link, my boy. You come at last. The sword is complete, yes?”. Link nodded and produced the sword, unwrapping it.

 

It looked like the sword of evil’s bane from legends of old, the hilt made from mithril embedded with a goron ruby to enhance the swords cutting power, the blade itself made from Rito steel. It was thin and on its own could cut most armors, but thanks to the rubies power, it could cut almost anything beyond thick steel plating. It was thin on all sides as well; much smaller than the legend the blade was based on. This was to make it easier for Zelda to wield.

 

The king smiled, walking forward. Link offered the blade, which the king accepted. He backed up and gave it a few slashes. Then he chuckled. “A fine blade young man. If it were not for Zelda, I might take this for myself. I will need to commission you for a blade, young man” he said, before wrapping it back up, not wanting to let the quality to deteriorate. He then walked back to his throne and sat in it.

 

The king was not the usual for hyrule. He had the tan skin of gerudo’s and the physique of a hylian. He sported golden eyes and thick white eyebrows. He has a small pointed beard that was also white. Apparently, this had been so since birth. He wore regal red robes, with a black leather belt with a golden buckle. He wore a fine button up silk shirt and black dress pants. He wore white boots to complete the outfit. On his head shone a grand silver crown, adorned with an emerald, an amber, a ruby, a sapphire, a topaz, and a diamond.

 

He then waved his hand and said “Link. Use the guest room we will provide to dress yourself. This once we will offer accommodating dress clothes. Thank you for your great duty to Hyrule, my boy”. Link nodded, then rose and followed the guards.

 

Meanwhile, Zelda was preparing herself. She was dressed as princesses of old. A pink dress with a blue tunic over it, part of it hanging down the front. Laced into it was the triforce above the symbol for a red bird, with an inverted triangle below of similar color to the triforce. She wore golden pauldrons on her shoulder, and long pink gloves. She wore her platinum tiara and diamond earrings of course. She also wore light pink high heels.

 

With her dressing complete, she moved onto makeup and hair. She had her hair styled after previous princesses, flowing down and behind her, with braids around the top under her tiara. She wore eyeshadow and lipstick, but not bright red lipstick. Light pink lipstick. She powdered her face very lightly, and she was ready for her ceremony. All except her rehearsal. She stood and left, heading for the ballroom where she would rehearse her part of the ceremony. She still had 2 hours left, so she wasn’t concerned. She was a quick learner.

 

Meanwhile, outside the castle, 4 men had gathered in a nearby pub. They watched football. It was a rerun of course. The sports for the season were closed primarily due to problems the athletes were having renewing their contracts. No one knew the details but according to sources, it wasn’t pretty.

 

These 4 men however weren’t there for that. They were Wind Blades, a mercenary group that did basically anything. Unlike the adventurer’s guild, whom only did legal jobs, the mercenary groups did all the dirty work. Of course, not many lasted long. After all, things like robbery and murder were illegal. However, the good ones left no traces behind. The Wind Blades were among these elite few. As a result, their clients were always high rollers.

 

One of the men checked the time. He nodded to the others and they left one by one, retreated to a nearby alleyway, ditched their clothes and donned black leathery cloaks with armor made of Lizalfos hides underneath. They retrieved guns hidden in the garbage and knives made from the parts of a molduga. They then left and entered the main road and headed for the main plaza which stood in the middle of the main road between the castle town entrance and hyrule castle. This would be their best shot at eliminating princess Zelda. While they had not been given orders to kill her, it was easiest. Kidnapping would lead to searches, and mistakes could let her escape. Both were risks and good mercs never made mistakes.

 

And meanwhile still, Ganon himself was leaving his headquarters. He had given all Ganontech employee’s the day off, save for the group excavating the Dragon’s Graveyard. A robbery had occurred overnight, and this displeased him greatly. Not so displeased that he would severely punish the workers though. A mere pay cut and orders to continue working on this day was sufficient. He headed to the plaza, excited for the coming show.

 

 

 

Eventually Link had arrived at the plaza. With armed guard of course. All hyrule guards wore a style. Red button up jackets with large fuzzy hats, with helms underneath the hats. Red dress pants and black leather dress shoes. Armed with rifles and Calvary sabers. It was a sight to see.

 

Link himself was sporting a tuxedo and tie, with black striped dress pants and shoes, with black leather gloves and a black military cap. Formal wear for a blacksmith at royal events. He sighed a bit. He didn’t mind formal wear but this one was a bit tight. He’d have to buy his own eventually.

 

The plaza itself was very grand, a massive statue of Hylia stood, holding the triforce with both hands above her head. Water spouted from the middle on both sides, via Zora magic. It would endlessly produce water, which drained into canals that went through all hyrule castle town before being used in sewers. The sewers would then go to a single room where it would be evaporated. This was thanks to goron furnace technology that would fill rooms with fire that could not be doused by normal means. Around the plaza, various stores and cafes dotted the plaza’s edge.

 

Finally, at noon exactly, the royal car rolled up to the plaza and stopped. The king came out of the back on one side, Zelda the other. A detachment of guards came from various streets towards the plaza, forming a solid and clear pathway to the main fountain. A circle formed around it, keeping the civilians 20 feet away.

 

Zelda went to the fountain and knelt before her father on one knee. The king nodded and announced the ceremony would begin. He drew the sword from the canvas, bringing the blade to the top of her head. As he spoke, he would move the sword to her left shoulder and right shoulder, before moving the blade away and striking it into the earth.

 

 

 

 

 

“In the name of Goddess Din, the Goddess Nayru, and the Goddess Farore, I King Voster Julius Hyrule the 2nd hereby bless you in the name of goddess Hylia as well, and rise you to the rank of knighthood. Rise, Princess Zelda, and receive the blessing of your fellow Hylian” The kings voice boomed, he then offered the sword to her. Zelda stood at his command and accepted the sword with grace. “In my name and in the name of Hyrule Kingdom, I name you Lady Zelda, Knight of the People” he said in a loud voice. He then nodded and turned to the people and said “Citizens of Hyrule, A knight has been born this day! She would like to speak a few words in honor of this occasion, to you, beloved Hyrule!”. The king then walked and stood next to a podium that had been finished being set up. Zelda stepped forward, her black eyes gazing upon the citizenry.

 

“Citizens of Hyrule” Zelda said, in a soft but regal voice “Thank you for coming. I am truly honored father to be knighted before the beautiful and wonderful citizenry and nobility of Hyrule. I am also honored to be titled the peoples champion. I hereby swear to continue to honor that title and continue working to improve the citizenry’s lives. However, I will not do so at the expense of nobility. Most of the nobility at least” She said. She continued her speech, detailing her plans for the future. As she did, all eyes were on her. Not the 4 men in an alleyway facing the plaza.

 

One of the men aimed at her with their gun, knives ready in case they failed and had to run. They were sure they wouldn’t miss. The wind was just right, it was quite sunny, and they had a clear shot. “Goodbye, Princess Zelda. Shame you couldn’t live up to your promises” said the man taking the shot, as he fired. It was a perfect aim. It traveled through the air at high speeds. On it’s course, Zelda would be dead in seconds, and they would be gone before anyone would be wiser.

 

Were it not for the unfortunate incident that befell Hyrule that day. Above Zelda but in front of her, a shadowy portal opened. A tall figure fell through and landed on the ground, creaking bones making noise as it did. It held a most ghoulish staff, adorned with a hinox skull with a horrifying mask affixed to the front, and a golden ring piercing the lower jaw. On it’s head the horns of ancient dragons were planted to it, and two red balls of light sat where the eyes should be. It wore ancient formal wear that had been restored to pristine condition and retailored to fit this monstrous 10 foot tall being. Worst of all was the fact it’s head was a cow skull with such horns, of monstrous size. It’s hands and feet were skeleton, confirming the worst: a dangerous stalbeing of some sort had infiltrated the knighting ceremony. Worst yet, the moment it appeared a bullet had been fired.

 

However, the bullet did not pierce its skull. The bullet ricocheted into the air, not even making it budge. It simple turned, staring where it had come from. The men realized they had failed and ran. No one followed however. The guards were aiming their sabers at the new intruder.

 

“Halt, monster! In the name of hyrule!” a guard said, particularly close. The being moved his head to stare. Immediately, the guard fainted. This made the others shiver. Most guards were known for their courage, able to stand up to even high moblins without fear. Yet a gaze had caused one of their own to faint. The being laughed.

 

“I come to congratulate Hyrule’s chosen and this is the resistance I’m met with? No, no, no…. this cannot be. Move aside for the hero” it said, slamming its staff into the ground. Suddenly, a shriek let out and all the guards instantly fled, terrified beyond their mind. The citizenry had not panicked yet, but were now far away.

 

“What is the meaning of this transgression, beast!?” the king demanded. He was not armed, but he wasn’t about to let his daughter be harmed. The being turned, stared, and said “As I said. To congratulate Hyrule’s chosen hero”, it then knelt before the princess, then stood. It then turned to Link.

 

During this, Zelda had stood, completely shocked. She expected something, but nothing like this. She finally heard it call her hero and was about to ask, then saw its gaze go to link. She turned and saw something that frightened her for the first time in her life. Link, with his iron sword drawn, ready for combat. “NO!” she shouted, about to rush over to him. Too late.

 

The being had already moved towards him and stood, gazing down. “Well, this is a surprise. You’ve received a blessing too… two knights at once? This is most unprecedented” it said. Links legs trembled. He could feel it’s power from here. It was overwhelming. It was like he was at the bottom of the ocean. He did not falter though. He showed no fear, no hesitation as he swung at its vulnerable mid-section.

 

 

 

However, the sword clanged against it’s bones and vibrated in links hands. A red barrier surrounded the section nearly struck. It chuckled “Yes… I see now. So that’s what’s going on. My boy, you do have a most interesting fate. I look forward to our encounters” it said, before turning to the approaching Zelda. It then moved away, floating above the water-spouting triforce.

 

“Allow me to introduce myself, peasants. I am that which walks dead upon sacred lands, that which blackens innocent hearts, it which stalks the evil and depraved, it which devours power itself. I am the Lich, and I have come for one reason. I hereby announce and give the Hyrule Royal Family it’s eviction notice, effective in one year. You have that long to vacate your throne. Do not, and your lives are mine to belong to. Of course, struggle if you wish. I look forward to it in fact!” it boomed, raising its staff. The skull on it radiated purple and red, a loud child-like screech emanating from it before it brought it down and smashed the triforce. It boomed “Remember King Voster! You have one year! Then you shall perish and be mine!”.

 

The being then opened a portal above itself and rose up to it, laughing like a maniac as it went. Link stood and watched, having moved himself between it and Zelda, despite the difference in power. Everyone stared in sheer terror otherwise. None could move. Only the king, Zelda, Link, and Ganon could comprehend what had just happened.

 

The worst had occurred. Some undead being wielding magic had appeared and shrugged off their modern weaponry and announced a calamity for the royal family. On the day of Zelda’s knighting ceremony too. It was then that the citizenry panicked, running everywhere. The king rushed Zelda into the car, which sped off. She looked back, with pure white eyes, hoping Link would be alright.

 

Link meanwhile, stared at the now smashed triforce, No, The smashed monument. Hylia’s statue had been damaged as well, and the waters had stopped flowing. An ill omen, he thought dreadfully. He growled and moved, running for his forge. He wasn’t pleased his sword failed him. He had to make a new one… then pack. Link had already decided to try to find that thing and slay it before it could do harm to the royal family. To Zelda.


	6. Chapter 6: There and back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins. With many questions. Who is the Lich, how powerful is the Lich, what is its true goal? And Where is the triforce?

**_Chapter 6_ **

**_Aftermath_ **

****

****

            Dawn came to Hyrule Castle town. The town was dead silent. No persons could be seen on its road. No merchants coming late, no guards patrolling the streets, no guards guarding. All was silent in Hyrule Castle Town. Not Hyrule Castle though.

 

            King Voster sat on his throne, extremely troubled. He was shaken by yesterdays events. The being that intruded, The Lich, had terrified the towns people. Since the ceremony was being broadcasted live, everyone in Hyrule had seen it. Everyone was aware of it. He had already taken steps to reduce public panic. His only concern now?

 

            How his daughter would handle this. She was not to blame, but it did happen on an important day for her. No doubt she’d be receiving political attacks from the senate, who had been wholly opposed to her becoming a knight. Additionally, an assassination attempt had occurred, though this would be largely overlooked.

 

            He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, the three goddesses each reaching to place their piece of the triforce in place. “Oh goddesses… what am I to do? This is a most foul situation” The king said, to no one. He knew what he had to do of course. He simply did not look forward to it. He had to send Link on a quest. While Link was not descended by blood from the Link of old, he was the only Link in Hyrule Kingdom. As such, it could not be mere coincidence. He likely inherited the spirit of the hero.

 

            Zelda awoke with a start. She sighed deeply, realizing all was fine. She moved and got out of bed, dressing. She wore her activist clothing and pulled her hoodie up. She moved and pulled out her sheikah slate and put on her favorite newstuber and listened. She may not like what she hears, but regardless she had to know. _Are her people okay?_

As she left the castle for downtown, heading to a coffee café, she discovered that people were terrified. Okay, but terrified. They were accusing her of it, saying her protests had angered the gods. Of course, this turned out to be a half truth. When their whole quotes were played, they said that was the agenda being pushed, but everyone knew the truth: she was not at fault. The gods only interrupted it as a message to the real culprits, the Hylean Senate. Of course, the senate blamed her entirely.

 

            She got a rather expensive coffee mix and left, drinking from it. Ahh. Tribucks. They always made such good coffee. She walked down the main road, stopping in front of a shop, staring inside. She sighed and walked in, greeted by the sound of clanging metal. She could see a glow from the hallway leading out of the primary store part. She went down it, walking by some stairs leading to Links room into the forging room. She stopped and stared at link.

 

            Link was hard at work. He had just finished a shield. It was a good shield. He had used Goron Alloy for the base, rimmed it with Zora silver. He then put the triforce as the emblem on the front. While he was no good at magic, he still had some art with transferring the stuff. He used some enchanted stones to give the shield several powers.

 

            First, it’s durability was increased tenfold thanks to korok magic, then he had given it slight reflective power via zora magic. Finally, he made it lighter using rito magic. This made it a very effective shield. He was now working on a sword. He intended to make it after no particular sword, but needed to improve its sharpness. He had an idea. That’s when he stopped, as he felt like someone was, oh it was Zelda staring at him. He turned and watched her for a bit, before sighing.

 

            “You know, princess, it’s rude to sneak up on people like that” he said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt your work” The princess replied, walking over “So. Why are you working?”. Link was silent for a moment, then returned to work. He answered “I’m going to find that thing and fight it. Before it can do any harm to… you and hyrule”. The princess smiled.

 

            “What a coincidence. I was going to journey to fight it myself. Might I accompany you?” She asked. He stopped again and stared, realizing quickly she was serious. He sighed deeply. “Fine. However,” he continued, but was interrupted as Zelda answered “I know, I’m armed. The sword you made for me, remember?”. Ah yes, he remembered. He shook his head, giving up.

            The princess was always a strong-headed person. Once she decided something, nothing would make her back down aside from factual evidence contrary to her decision and expected outcome. He knew this. However, he was still concerned. Her eyes were still fully white, leaving only the pupils left. He had never seen this before. Then again, he never saw what he had the day before.

 

            He finished his sword and enchanted it. Goron magic for cutting power, korok magic for durability, and finally some zora magic to add a sort of life leeching power. It was important to be prepared in battle. He didn’t lighten it this time so that way he could add its weight to his strikes. That would be important for such enemies as the one he encountered yesterday. Frankly, he wasn’t confident that he can defeat such an enemy with his equipment. However, he couldn’t just stand by and let Zelda die.

 

            With his preparations in order, he closed his shop for the day and walked away with Zelda. They headed towards the bazaar. Here, you could find anything and cheap. The catch was, the entire thing was trust based. As you might imagine, more than a few con artists made their way here. Still, most of the time the bazaar was a great place for shopping. They quickly procured a week’s worth of rations and 2 horses and a donkey.

 

            Zelda couldn’t take her royal steed. It’d raise too much attention. She had to buy one from the bazaar. Since she was the richer one, she purchased the supplies. Afterwards, she loaded the donkey up and got on the horse she bought for herself. A Light pink horse with milky white spots on it. Link had his own. A chestnut brown horse with white hair and a rather majestic splendor to it. He got on his horse and he guided the donkey as they set off.

 

            If Zelda was honest, she was frightened. The incident yesterday still had her shaken up, and on top of that, she was about to leave castle town for the first time in her life. However, she had to do this. She, indirectly or not, had caused her people to panic. So, she had to make it up to them by fighting the new evil that threatened to usurp her fathers throne. So, as she set out, one eye was black, the other eye was green.

 

 

 

            As this occurred, Ganon stared at Hyrule Castle from his office. He sighed and shook his head. “What trouble that was. Such a being appear from nowhere… sporting goods that are rightfully mine. For shame. I will need to reimburse my employees. There is no way they could have stopped its robbery” Ganon said, in a low tone “What I cannot forgive is your utter failure” turning to four men with gags and blindfolds on, their hands and feet bound. He gestured for his men to remove their gags.

 

            “Sir! Please! Spare us, we had a perfect shot! If it wasn’t for that monster we’d have succeeded!” one man shouted, blaming his failure on the monster. Ganon stared, completely unamused. He sighed and said “I paid you 10,000,000 rupees for the sole purpose of Zelda being dead by this morning. Yet she still lives. You would’ve had perfect shots in the interim time while it monologed or perhaps even after it’s departure. No. you were cowards and ran from it” Ganon sighed. He then turned back to the window and spoke again “Before you grovel and snivel, fear not. The yiga clan shall not slay you yet. I will give you one last chance. Return me half the price you charged and finish the job, and we shall forget your failure. Refuse this offer and… well… you know first hand their tales” Ganon said in a threatening tone.

 

            The men hurriedly agreed and were released. They quickly pulled out all the rupee’s they had. Only 1000 total. They said the organization would handle the rest and ran off. Ganon sighed. He avoided using the Yiga when possible. Not because he doubted their ability, no, mainly because he didn’t want to risk the lives of people utterly loyal to him. It was true.

 

            He had straight said he despised calamity ganon to the yiga clan leaders face, but the leader swore fealty to him anyway. So ganon accepted it and used them for security detail. Rarely, they would do odd jobs, but rarely. As he stated, he valued the Yiga Clan greatly. He sighed “What a mess this is. What is Hyrule to do…?” he pondered.

 

            Meanwhile, in a deep snowy mountain village, in a certain hut, an old woman sat on a large pillow. She opened her eyes and placed her hands on the crystal ball. Inside it, the triforce sat. She rubbed it some, and images of Link, Zelda, Ganon, and the King showed themselves. She sighed deeply.

 

 

 

            “Fate has turned its wheel. Evil older than time has shown its face, and now demands Hyrule’s throne. What an unfortunate turn of events. Oh goddesses… please, protect these young people” The old woman said in a mournful tone, before the crystal ball showed the image of The Lich, whom was sitting on his old, eroded, moldy stone throne.  Suddenly it sat straight up, turned to the direction from which it was being spied on, then said in an evil but cheery tone “Dear impa, you should know better. I am above the golden goddesses now. I cannot be stopped. But struggle. Struggle, struggle, struggle like prey in the jaws of the predator. It’ll make my life more exciting than it has been in centuries!”.


	7. Chapter 7: Departure

**_Chapter 7_ **

**_There and Back Again_ **

****

****

            Link and Zelda sighed deeply in relief. After a week’s travel they finally made it to the next town over. They immediately took the horses to stables and unpacked what little they had left and asked them to deliver them to the royal stables in castle town. They then headed for the nearest restaurant. After being given a seat, they relaxed.

 

            “We’ve made decent time. We’re in Hyrule City now. We can head to any of the races major cities and be there in under a week by car. If we take a plane, we can be there in a few hours… except for the koroks. They dislike planes” Zelda said, thinking aloud. Link nodded. He wasn’t too knowledgeable about travel, but knew he could make it if needed. He’d let her handle it. “We also need to purchase armor. Nothing heavy, but something. After all, you were… attacked” Link said. Zelda stopped and stared then nodded. “Yeah. Plus, that thing likely doesn’t want to fight close quarters. It will use ranged attacks. Thus, magic armor would help greatly” She added. She then smiled and said with blue eyes “Let’s simply relax. We’ve had a long week of travel”. Link agreed with that.

 

            As they ate, news played on the TV. The King was having a press conference. Of course, news of Zelda’s disappearance spread fast and quickly, and many were worried. He announced early on he was investigating the situation. Then he announced that he would have a press release concerning the disappearance. As he stood up to the podium, he said clearly “Dear fellow Hylians! Citizens of Hyrule! Yes, the princess has left Castle Town. However, her dear friend Link has as well. It would appear they have taken responsibility for the incident that befell our fair kingdom and have begun a journey to right things. I would never blame them, but I praise their courage and wisdom in this undertaking! They have the kings full support. I ask citizens that you continue your lives and offer your prayers for them to the goddesses, for only by their light will our kingdom be saved!” With that, the king left the podium.

 

 

The speaker for the senate stepped forward. He was a large goron. He was dressed in a business suit with a bowtie, all black, with pants and dress shoes to match. He cleared his throat then said in a gravely voice “Hyrule! You know me as Daphnes Goruk, descendant of champion Daruk. I, as speaker of the senate, offer the senates full support to Link and Zelda! I do not know if they have inherited the spirits of their ancestors, but that does not matter! Their bravery in taking this challenge head on is as admirable as can be! Citizens! I do not ask you lay down your wealth for them, but please, give them support that you can! Even a simple prayer at night is enough!” Daphnes boomed and continued “No matter what, Hyrule will get through this crisis, as it always has! Long live Hyrule!” After a few more repeats of that line, Daphnes bid the citizens a good day and went back towards hyrule castle. He straightened his tie and sighed. After he was fully in, he received a call on his sheikah slate. He answered.

 

“Hello ganon. How are you?” Daphnes asked, not really caring and his tone showing it. “Good, good. I called to say that was a wonderful speech. It’s inspired me. I’m wiring you 5 million rupees to help fund the princesses and blacksmiths journey” Ganon said. Daphnes pulled up his bank account and confirmed…. Wait. No. There was 10 million here. He frowned. He smelled a rat. “What is the meaning of this Ganon, there’s 10 million here” he said, gritting his teeth. “10 million? No, you must be mistaken. I gave you 5 million for retirement and 5 million for funding the princess and link. Though I do have some… news” Ganon said, his tone taking on one would use when speaking to a baby.

 

Daphnes audibly growled angrily. “What?” He asked, his tone close to making that a threat. “Simple, simple. I went over my companies’ expenditures after noticing we were missing 10 million rupees and discovered something horrifying. My secretary had hired the wind blades to kill Zelda, tragically. She’s a Zora, so she must’ve let her racism get in the way of her professionalism like in days of old… tragic. I have yet to do anything, but I trust you’ll handle this matter?” Ganon said, continuing his demeaning tone. Daphnes was shaking with pure rage, then sighed “Yes, sir. I will send authorities immediately. If you don’t want a scene, I suggest you set her up somewhere nice and private”. “Yes, immediately. Thank you, dear friend. Enjoy retirement!” Ganon said, then hung up.

 

Daphnes sighed, crushed the sheikah slate in his hands. He despised ganon. If he had not been desperate and knew what accepting his money would cost him, he’d have declined ganons offer all those years ago. Ganon. That man was slippery. It was no secret he often used mercenary groups and his own personal security to do illegal things. He simply hadn’t been caught and had yet to leave evidence behind. This? This was new.

 

However, he had no choice. He had a debt to Ganon to pay, and his service in the senate was the means of repayment. He could not wait for his term to end. He’d finally be free of him. He moved and prepared to alert the guards to the situation. They immediately rushed to Ganontech headquarters and arrested the secretary, whom of course denied everything. Of course, Daphnes knew the secretary was innocent, but there was nothing he could do. Ganon owned him. Owned the senate through debt.

 

After eating, Link and Zelda purchased some chainmail armor. Enchanted, of course. It was made to ward off bullets. While rifles would be a problem still, they now had protection against small arm guns and the chainmail provided defense against small knives. Perfect to ward off assassins. While they had overlooked it initially, both did not forget the first shot fired.

 

After this, they thought about where to go next and ultimately decided on a destination. Out of all the races remaining, the most knowledgeable about the situation likely were the Zora. Sure, the sheikah were an old, mysterious race with extensive records, however the Zora were long lived and did keep records. So, it was to be that they would head for Zora’s Domain. Capital of the Zora’s. There was a border town on the way of course. However, the Zora’s allowed planes in their domain, so they were going to go through that mode of transportation.

 

After a few days of rest and preparation they were ready to board the plane. Their weapons and armor were packed with their things, so that it would be allowed through. While traveling with weapons as carry-ons were strictly forbidden, they were allowed as travel luggage. Thus, Zelda and Link were seated with no troubles. The king and Daphneses address had helped greatly smooth things over.

 

“Guess the senate isn’t fully paid off by ganon. That was from the heart. I appreciate it” Zelda said, commenting on the address Daphnes made. Link nodded. He had no real opinion on the Senate. Not out of a lack of interest in politics, but more because he wasn’t interested in the current senate because they had all sold out to ganontech.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter. In a few hours we’ll be in Zora’s Domain. Once there, we’ll consult sages. There must be some sort of record on this Lich character” Zelda said, thoughtfully. There simply had to be. Link nodded in agreement. Something like that couldn’t hide for that long… could it?


	8. Chapter 8: Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to zora's domain~! have a good time, and enjoy the beach~!

**_Chapter 8_ **

**_Zora’s Domain_ **

****

****

            A lone Zora sighed. He was dressed in what was called a toga, with sandals and a golden crown fashioned after leaves. He was laying on a chair eating grapes from a bowl in his hands. He had just received news that the princess and link were heading for Zora’s domain. He began making calls with his sheikah slate.

 

            “Yes. Please, put King Nulbris on the phone” The Zora said. He was quickly greeted by another voice. “Mikon? Is that you? How is your term in the senate going?” the voice said. Mikon replied “Fine, your majesty. I thought it’d be pertinent to inform you of special guests heading your way. Zelda and Link. No doubt they are researching the Lich”. Nulbris was heard sighing on the other side of the line. “Yes, clearly. Nevertheless, I shall prepare appropriate resources. I already have my sages working… sadly, not much has been found. Only thing of note is that the stalbeings are found to simply be written off as a natural phenomenon. Nothing more. Which is odd, since the dead walking most certainly isn’t”. Mikon agreed and bid his king farewell before hanging up. He brought a finger to his chin in thought.

 

            He agreed, there was no way no mention existed. He had an idea. He called a new number and a voice answered “Yes Mikon, why are you calling me?”. It was Ganon. “Excuse me sir, however I have business to discuss regarding the Lich”. Ganons voice softened immediately and said, “How can I help, sir?”. Mikon smiled. Ganon was greedy, but ultimately cared for Hyrule. He continued “Well, it occurred to me you’ve been given exclusive excavation rights of old Hyrule… so I thought your records might hold something of note. I wish for you to do your own research. When you find something, let Zelda know. She’s handling the hero business after all” Mikon ordered. He may be in debt to ganon, but he still had Zoran pride to consider. Plus, he knew Ganon’s patriotism, what little was there, would make him unable to refuse him.

 

 

 

            On cue, Ganon agreed to and hung up. Ganon picked up his sheikah slate and ordered his staff to begin gathering and looking through excavation reports. With any luck, they had something. Anything. He also decided to not go for Zelda. However, he couldn’t simply call it off. Then he got a wonderful idea. His secretary still had receipts from his transactions in her desk. Of course, they were all in her name. All he had to do was set her up to take the fall and the wind blades would be disbanded. He moved and made a call on his sheikah slate.

 

            Five hours later, a plane landed alongside the ocean. Zora’s airport was situated right on the beach, though it was a vast beach on the western edge of hyrule. Further down was Zora Domain proper. It had the same regality and splendor of the original, with much better weather to boot. Thanks to the nearby ocean, the Zora’s were able to maintain great economical force in the kingdom.

 

            However, their pride and joy was their mastery over water magics. Most thought of water magic as primarily healing powers, but through practice they discovered much more. Reflection magic, life leeching magic, weather magic, even teleportation magic had been achieved. Additionally, they had worked with the sheikah and various technology companies to develop many things. Cars, steamboats, mass-produced sheikah slates, refrigeration technology, and even force field technology had been produced thanks to such cooperation. As such, the Zora were hailed as the most intelligent of the races. This was mostly true, however, there was a caveat. The Zora were long lived creatures and as such were able to accrue more knowledge than most. Combine this with intellectual curiosity natural to the species and the Zora were able to advance faster than other races. Of course, other races did not wait in the wings themselves.

 

            It was thanks to the rito that the secrets of flight were uncovered leading to the discoveries of planes and their mastery over archery led to the invention of guns. The koroks were playful things and so had ended up inventing television and gaming systems. The gorons meanwhile invented many things, all pertaining to furnace technology, but their most prized invention was the firework. However, the one thing all races could agree one was that the gerudo were the proudest race and rightfully so. They had invented the lynchpin to modern technology. Natural electricity. Thanks to it, much of the kingdom had lights and technology that didn’t require extensive amounts of magic to run. This was how the kingdom had brought themselves to such a level of prosperity in mere centuries. Innovation after innovation.

 

 

            Zelda and Link got off their plane and retrieved their luggage. After confirming its safe passage, they geared up save the armor and went on their way. They admired the architecture. It was very nice. To you the reader, the architecture is very Greek-like, with a little roman in there. To them, it was out of this world. To be expected of the intelligent fish-like people, the Zora. They continued along, heading deeper into the city, searching for a library. Eventually they asked and were told the only one in town was the royal library. They became disheartened until the Zora elaborated, the royal library was open to all.

 

            Relieved, they thanked the Zora and continued. In the centuries, Zora’s had not changed much. The only difference was that most Zora’s grew the tail on their heads out as they aged, rather than hatch that way. They went to the royal library, and were surprised to find the sages waiting.

 

            There were 8 total, each in different clothes. They were not true sages, save one, but they were sages nonetheless. One stepped forward, dressed in a blue toga with mithril earrings with sapphires attached. “Princess Zelda, an honor to meet you at last. I am Sage Mikau, the Zora Sage of Water. I have been instructed to assist you in your efforts” He said in a low, hushed tone, bowing. Link and Zelda bowed in respect back and followed him to a back room.

 

            “Unfortunately, we have not discovered much about the Lichs identity. We have discovered the identity of the mask on his staff” Mikau said. “What is it? It seemed powerful” Zelda said. “It is an ancient mask. Crafted by an ancient tribe, used in hexing rituals. What tribe that is, no one knows. It is called Majora’s Mask. It was protected by the royal family for a long time, but then they lost it. Eventually, a boy named Link returned it only for it to vanish during the calamity” Mikau finished. Zelda sighed. “So, we have a mask of ancient, evil power, in the hands of a powerful undead being. This is not good” Zelda said. “Perhaps, but this gives us an edge. We have a target. We destroy that mask, his power may decrease” Link said, hopeful. Zelda smiled. She agreed.

 

            However, they knew they could not rely on just that. They needed proper weapons. The sword that seals the darkness, preferably. However, records show it vanished after the calamity. They had not a clue where it could be. They knew who to ask. “The koroks. They are linked to the Deku Tree, whom would know where to find it or where to look. Thus… go to them next” Mikau said in a wise tone. Zelda nodded.

 

 

“Yes… In fact, I have a friend among the korok” Link said. Zelda looked at him shocked. “You… have a korok friend?” She asked. “Yes. When I was little, my father and I went to the forest they established in Northeast hyrule. It was quite nice” Link said. He smiled fondly, remembering the small korok he met.

 

            Ever since the calamity, the Koroks had only thrived. They were once kokiri, whom always stayed young and their numbers the same. They turned into koroks eventually, small wooden beings. At first, their numbers were not able to increase. However, after the calamity it was discovered that through the magic of korok bard music, they could use their own seeds to grow more koroks. They grew like tree’s, gaining sapience once they fully matured after 10 years of being serenaded. Hestu, the sage of wood, oversaw such duties.

 

            Strangely, the thing that deserved the koroks much praise was their ability to integrate technology into their culture, without allowing it to overtake nature. They had found a perfect balance that would take other culture millennia at least, in a few centuries. As such, they were praised. The truth was though, the koroks natural curiosity allowed for extensive experiments and so they came upon the answer much earlier than other cultures.

 

            Link knew one especially curious korok. A korok named Makar. He was a musically inclined Korok and sought to be one who would help cultivate the next generation korok. His instrument was a handmade violin. He was very skilled at it. He had given link an ocarina as a gift during his visit. In return, link made and gave Makar a harmonica.

 

            After bidding the Zoran sages farewell, they left with a clear goal in mind. They would rest for a few days, then depart for the Korok forest and ask to see the Deku Tree, to ask about the sword that seals the darkness, the Master Sword. However, taking a plane was out of the question, as were cars. Their only choice was to take horses again.

 

            Elsewhere, in a large, cavernous room, a large cauldron sat. It was easily the size of a small house, filled with green poisonous liquid. A being floated above it, sprinkling ingredients into it. “Double, Double, Toil and Trouble. Fire burns, and the cauldron bubbles. I have a most evil plan this day. Working weeks to the end for this day. A surprise for her majesty Zelda, Hyrule’s chosen champion of the people. Let’s see if trouble will stop her, for it is my ill intent that my will be done to her!” the Lich chanted, before making a large fish skeleton appear, then dropping it into the pot.

 

            The cauldron turned to a dark blue color, then it wiggled and wiggled. “Good. Gyorg has been reborn! Then… I shall teleport it to Zora’s Domain. There, it’s sure to cause a riot!” the Lich said, laughing as his staff glowed and a portal opened in the pot. Whatever was in, swam through, liquid escaping the cauldron through the portal too. “Enjoy my present, princess Zelda. It will be your last!”.


	9. Chapter 9: Piranha 2: Electric Boogaloo

**_Chapter 9_ **

**_Piranha 2: Swallow Down_ **

****

****

            It happened suddenly. They had woken up to news of over 500 deaths. All of it occurred because of a monster that appeared in the ocean. It began to mercilessly devour Zora’s left and right. Only a handful of Zora survived. Now, they were unable to go into the ocean. The massive fish patrolled the ocean relentlessly, waiting for them to return.

 

            Link and Zelda had run to the beach as fast as they could, to the cries of protest from the Zora. They gazed at the massive piranha that swam brazenly in the Zora’s home ocean. Thankfully, a waterfall prevented the massive thing from invading Zora’s domain. However, that may not last long. It could attempt any number of things. They had to do something.

 

            Luckily, Link remembered that the Zora were good with magic and boat making. He asked what their best small boat was. They responded with a jet ski. A new invention of theirs. It could seat two and was very fast. Capable of easily outrunning the motor boat. Link nodded and looked at Zelda “Here’s my plan, Zelda. We take that jet ski and one focuses on driving, the other works a weapon and attacks that thing any chance they get” he said, offering his plan. Zelda nodded and added “A small arm would be best. It’s a good idea to stay away from it”.

 

            With that, the Zora they spoke to took them to the Jet ski and got them situated and fastened in. He also produced a singular pistol, clearly of rito crafting. He said “This was made by my friend. He called it a failure, but it works just fine. So, use it”. Link nodded. He’d be doing the riding, so he needed to concentrate and get familiar with the control fast. Zelda used her knowledge of magic to use goron magic to make sure she stuck to the boat. It was normally not a useful spell, but in this instance infinitely valuable.

 

 

 

            With that, the doors to the boathouse they were in were opened and they took off! Gyorg immediately sensed the disturbance and swam towards them. Link likewise noticed Gyorg taking notice and veered the jet ski out of its way, missing Gyorgs attempt at an attack. As it rose out of the water, Zelda aimed and fired a shot, hitting its side. However, because it was a small arm, the bullet merely dented Gyorgs scales. Still, Gyorg was now angry.

 

            Gyorg followed the jet ski, showing great speed. It couldn’t keep up under normal circumstances, but it knew the ocean well. This was thanks to certain organs in its body that gave it a 360-degree awareness of its surroundings. It intimately knew the immediate area, and had accurate information on area’s up to 1000 feet away from it. Thanks to this, it had something the hylians didn’t. Knowledge of the ocean currents. Thanks to this, it was gaining on them.

 

            However, this confidence gave Zelda openings and she unleashed bullet after bullet into it’s head. Each one pierced its scales, since the wind accelerated it far faster than normal and gyorg’s movements shortened the distance. However, none could pierce the skull. Zelda stared, her eyes red. She realized she needed to hit the eye. However, she had no idea how to accomplish this.

 

            Meanwhile Gyorg was focused on one thing. Ahead. In 5 minutes on this course, they’d hit an opposing ocean current. A powerful one. It’d capsize them for sure, giving it a clear chance to devour them. It let the female hit him with her magic toy. It mattered not. In 5 minutes, he’d be well fed.

 

            Zelda had an idea. The thing was clearly not avoiding her and thus was up to something. She guessed they were going to capsize soon. So, she decided to give it 5 minutes before ordering link to sharply turn. After the allotted time passed, she yelled “Link! Turn now! Sharp turn!”. On cue, link nodded and did just that, giving Zelda a chance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Zelda aimed and fired her bullet… when she did though, something unexpected occurred. The bullet that came out was not just a bullet, but an enchanted one. It pierced gyorg’s eye and went into the skull and hit the brain. However, it froze the monster in a giant block of ice! Shocked, Zelda stood, arm extended staring. She quickly aimed the gun down and stared more. “What in the name of Hylia? Did that gun just freeze that beast?” Link asked. “I… I think so…” Zelda said, regaining her composure afterwards. They approached the beast slowly, eventually right next to it. They realized the block was frozen solid and would hold, if properly tended to.

 

            They then drove to the shore, and walked to the Zora crowd that had gathered to watch their fight. “Someone, get your mages specialized with ice magic out here and your moving crews. The ice will hold, but only for 30 minutes unless properly tended to” Link said. The Zora both nodded to each other, before turning and heading to arrange things. In 20 minutes, everything was ready, and the operation began to secure Gyorg. They moved him to a seaside cave north of them, where secret projects were already held. They had enough room there to house him as well.

 

            As this occurred, Zelda and Link were led to Zora Domain’s castle, the main throne room in fact. There, the king sat. He looked similar to records of King Dorephan, an almost note to note match. However, King Nulbris insisted he wasn’t a reincarnation. He smiled as Zelda and Link walked in. He nodded to them as they knelt in respect. “Rise, young hylians. I thank you for your efforts and quick actions. Thanks to that, our domain is safe. Truly, you’ve done us a favor. We might’ve been able to fell the beast ourselves, but it’d have taken our full military might. For that, we thank you. In payment for your heroism, I have commissioned our local gunsmith to forge your guns. He was experimenting with a new kind of small arm, and they should serve you well on your journey. Additionally, I have commissioned horses and supplies for your journey to the Korok forest. Finally, I have secured a guard for your travels” The king announced. His voice, despite his size, was small. So small, he needed a microphone to be heard.

 

            This was the trait that separated him from his ancestor. Dorephan was said to have a loud, booming, regal voice. He was stuck with a tiny voice that required audio devices to be heard. Luckily, in this modern age, it was no trouble. Zelda bowed and thanked him for his generosity. He smiled and said “It is no trouble. Now, rest for your troubles. We will handle the paperwork for your travels”. Zelda’s face went white and her eyes were white. She had completely forgotten about that. She realized she had completely forgotten about that.

 

 

            Hyrule kingdom didn’t restrict travel, but they appreciate people having their paperwork. However, the other provinces that made up hyrule kingdom, like Zora’s Domain, had rules regarding travel in their realms. For example, the Koroks and Zora’s were fine with free travel, however the Zora’s had a rule that foreigners could be questioned at any time and they must comply and answer them honestly. Only proper paperwork would let a foreigner not be stopped and questioned if a guard found them suspicious.

 

            Thus, Zelda felt infinitely embarrassed. She had forgotten something so important! Link simply smiled, gave a small laugh, and patted her on the back. “Hey, it’s okay. We rushed things and now it’s being taken care of. Let’s relax, yes?”. Zelda sighed and nodded, her eyes returning to their sapphire blue color. They left, and the king sighed happily. “Zor, please. Take care of things” He said to a blue Zora that sat by his side. The Zora stood, bowed, and left. “Now all that’s left is to have the Zora warrior join them. Shouldn’t be too much of a problem. He’s been wanting to go on an adventure like his idol…”.


	10. Side Chapter 1: History Repeats Itself.

**_Side Chapter 1_ **

**_Confrontation_ **

****

****

            In northeastern Hyrule stood a vast forest. In the center, was a massive sakura tree. Underneath the lowest branches of this tree, were grand oak tree’s woven around to form a dome around the tree. Inside this done, the oak tree’s and various other kinds were woven to form a massive temple. This temple was dedicated to their great guardian deity, the Great Deku Tree.

           

            The Deku Tree had watched over the koroks, formerly known as kokiri’s, for time immemorial. He had seen many things and befriended various links throughout the timeline. He was vaguely aware of various other timelines but was unable to see into them. Nor did he care to. Time was a tricky mistress, best to not be trifled with. So, he left it well alone.

 

            However, as he sat in his grand chamber, he noticed the flash buds go out. He opened his eyes from his rest and looked around. He could see in the dark as well as light, it was for those who couldn’t see in such condition. His eyes stopped on a lone, dark figure in the center. “The Lich” the Deku Tree said, the disdain for the creature before him evident in his tone.

 

            “Great Deku Tree. Protector of the forest and the Kokiri. I have come seeking your advice” The lich said. The Deku Tree scowled. “Why do you think I would help you?” The Deku Tree said, “I do not help evil!”. “A bold statement, while true. However, I come bearing not threats. I know those fail you. No. I come bearing a gift for the kokiri” The Lich said.

 

            He was immediately suspicious. He could smell the evil rolling off this creature. “Nothing you give could ever be good” the Deku Tree stated. The Lich merely laughed. “Ha! Please. Let me clue you in. My gift is this: To return them to their original forms! They may not have been bothered, but what occurred to them was a downgrade!” the Lich declared. “Treason! The goddesses deemed such a change necessary for their survival!” The Great Deku Tree exclaimed. He had grown tired of this intruder. He immediately attacked, sending a pair of magical lasers from his eyes to the being.

            The Lich shrieked, recoiling from the attack. “Damn you! How dare you!” It shrieked. It waved it wand as it fell, sending a burst of malice at the Deku Tree, whom screamed in pain. The Lich growled “I did not come to fight you fool! No matter! Suffer here!” he exclaimed, standing. He then left the temple in haste to the main forest. He had to act as the Deku Tree was distracted.

 

            He soon reached the town center. “Koroks! Gather and lend me your ear! I bring a gift for your realm!” He exclaimed. Koroks appeared from the brush. They were frightened by his appearance, but their curiosity was too great. “You once had different forms! No doubt you remember! Fear no more! I am here to grant them to you! You will no longer be named Koroks, but Kokiri!” The Lich declared, raising his staff. The koroks weren’t sure what to think. Sure, they had no problems with their new forms, but they liked their old forms too.

 

            With a great burst of light from the staff, malevolent energy flowed out throughout the forest. The Deku Tree, having finally removed the malice from himself, found himself knocked clean out from the sheer malevolence that hit him. When the smoke finally cleared… the realm was still pristine. All that had been changed… were the Koroks.

 

            The koroks looked at themselves. It was true! They had been changed back! They were their old child-like selves! They cheered happily and ran around. They hadn’t changed in terms of personality either, which was great. They skipped and played.

 

            Meanwhile, the Deku Tree groaned. He awoke to great pain, and great happiness. The Lich had kept his promise and left the Kokiri unharmed, merely changed back. However, he was not left unscathed. He could feel it. A centuries long evil had returned inside him. He laughed. “History… truly does repeat itself…”.


	11. Chapter 10: Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Zora's Domain saga.

**_Chapter 10_ **

**_Prepare_ **

****

****

            A few days after their battle with Gyorg, Zelda and Link were beckoned to the north gate of Zora’s Domain. Here, a grand bridge lay, leading to the northern valleys. These valleys were high in the sky, veritable mountain ranges. The Zora’s Domain was made in a lake that drained directly into the ocean, via a waterfall on the eastern side.

 

            They approached and saw Dorephan standing, waiting. Next to him, a green Zora wearing Zora armor and holding a lightscale trident waited. The Zora smiled. “Hello! I am Rank. Rank Bass. I’m Zora’s finest warrior. I have defeated every warrior in the domain to single combat. I hope you don’t mind me accompanying you” he said. Link was already versed in combat, as all blacksmiths were, but it would not hurt to have a trained, accomplished warrior, Especially from the Zora.

 

            Zora warriors have evolved greatly over the years. They trained spear fighting as they had in the past, but since the evolution of technology, they trained to deal with gunfire. While not effective, they had learned to deal with arrow fire. To combat gunfire, they instead made Zora armor standard issue and made it from silver. Combined with their natural scales, they could repel small arm fire easily. However, rifles still proved an issue.

 

            “Yes. That is fine. We know how to fight, but having a Zora warrior will help us along. However, we must warn you, we are expecting to be ambushed at some point. Are you still sure you wish to travel with us?” Zelda asked, concerned he may get involved in the assassination attempt. The Zora simply chuckled and gave a bright smile.

 

            “Don’t worry. I may not be used to assassination attempts, but I’ve been challenged suddenly many times! I’m not unfamiliar with surprise attacks” The Zora boasted. “Then, Rank, we would be happy if you accompanied us. Thank you” Link said, offering his hand. Rank took his hand and gave it a hearty shake.

            After this, King Nulbis showed them their horses and provisions. The horses were clearly of high breed, as they held a week’s rations and seemed not bothered by this at all. “Here are your horses and provisions. As for your guns, the rito should be here any minute” He continued, interrupted as something landed behind link and Zelda, large feathers falling. “Ah. Speaking of”.

 

            “Excuse me for my lateness, sir and madam. I was making last minute touches. Unfortunately, I have not properly tested them, and they are technically still prototypes. However, they will serve you well” The rito said, offering two pistols to Link and Zelda. He was red in coloration. “What are these?” Link asked. The rito swelled with pride and said “Elemental guns. Despite our innovation, bows still held one edge that made them superior under certain circumstances. Elemental arrows. However! Thanks to my genius and funds, I have finally created a weapon that surpasses the bow completely and utterly!” the Rito boasted, his feathers slightly poofing as he did so.

 

            Link simply nodded, holstering it on his belt, with Zelda following suit. “Well. This should be useful then. Thank you”. Zelda looked at the Rito and asked, “Why still only a prototype though?”. The rito stopped and stared at her, looking away a bit before responding “Well… not every bullet is enchanted. 10% of the time, the bullet won’t be enchanted” solemnly. “Well. Thank you for your honesty. That is an acceptable failure rate” She said, smiling. After this, everyone watched and bid them farewell as they rode off towards the Korok woods.

 

On the road, the three talked. About their various lives, hobbies… and Jobs. Rank it turns out, despite being a decorated warrior whom had completely driven bandits out of Zora’s Domain some 100 years ago, had accidentally worked himself out of a job. He had ended up becoming a fisherman. He had not let up training and received challenges, so he was not rusty. Link and Zelda of course shared their stories.

 

            However, an interesting detail emerged about Rank. Rank idolized Link. Not the Link he was with, per say. The lineage of Link the hero itself however. Not long after he hatched he began to learn. Learn fast he did. However, his first books weren’t books about nerdy things. He had read of the exploits of the various links. As such, he had come to idolize their lineage. He wanted to be just like them. He wanted to be a hero. Now, this was his chance to become just that.


	12. Chapter 11: Embrace

**_Chapter 11_ **

**_Embrace_ **

****

****

            Link and Zelda had travelled for a week. It was a sort of rough ride, as once they got through the plains and rivers and streams of Zora’s Domain, they arrived at the Koroks realm, the Lost Woods. It wasn’t like the Lost Woods of old hyrule, but it was still difficult to navigate by non-koroks. As such, usually Koroks wait by the designated entrances to guide travelers through their realm.

 

            Thanks to the great deku tree’s protection, monsters did not live here. No, the only things that lived here were wild game. The koroks tended to the forest at large, wildlife included, carefully, sending out various animals to certain parts of hyrule. This was because the koroks disliked violence greatly, but understood natures needs and so rather than interfere, they simply ensured animals did no such thing in the forest.

 

            However, there had been no Korok when they arrived. Rank even mentioned how it was unusual. Link thought so as well. Zelda knew something was wrong. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but something was wrong.

 

            They had already entered the forest and tried to find their way. They had decent luck for a while, until they came to a cross in the road. They sighed. “Which way do you think madam and sir? I vote for left. Can’t go wrong with left” Rank said. “Hmmmm…. I see no reason not to. We are lost” Link said. “And risk getting further lost?” Zelda said. She sighed though. They had a point. She shook her head and said “Fine. Let’s at least use rupees to mark where we have been”.

 

            Luckily this prevented them from getting too lost, but the more they traveled the more lost they got. They turned back and returned to the crossroads. They began to head to the right when a voice called out from the bushes “Excuse me kind folks, are you lost?”. They turned and answered, cautiously “Yes”. Link elaborated “We are attempting to reach the Great Deku Tree’s sanctum. We wish to discuss something with him”.

            A humanoid figure came from the bushes. It was clearly a child, but their clothes were green in color and… looked oddly like depictions of link. Zelda’s eyes widened. She instantly realized what was afoot. “Kokiri…?” She said questioningly. Link and Rank were alarmed. They didn’t reach for their weapons, but they were on guard now.

 

            “Aye lassie. I’m July meself. Allow me to take you to the sanctum. Sorry we weren’t at the entrance to our great forest. We’ve undergone a bit of a… change if you will” The kokiri named July said. Link blinked. He quickly realized somehow, the koroks had changed. That’s the only thing that made sense.

 

            “Are you sure we should follow Zelda? This forest belongs to Koroks, not Kokiri” Rank said, still skeptical. “Yes, Sir Rank. You see, the Koroks used to be the Kokiri, when they were changed by the goddess Farore. No one knows why, but they changed overnight” Zelda said “Now, they seem to have changed back”.

 

            “Hmmm… could it be the work of The Lich?” Rank suggested. July’s eyes widened before them. He nodded, smiling “Yes! That’s the one who changed us. We knew he was bad, but we were curious about his gift. Turned out, he wasn’t lying!” July said. “Well… Koroks were known for their curiosity, so it’s to be expected. However… why the koroks now?” Link said. Zelda had a sinking feeling and stared into the expanding tree line.

 

            They got on their way, heading into the forest guided by July. Despite changing form, she jumped and slid and swung through the forest with ease. Those horses had no trouble themselves, but the humans above had to constantly fend off errant branches. Eventually they reached the inner sanctum of the forest.

 

            Before them was a sprawling tree city. The lower floors had various shops and businesses clearly meant for travelers, as most of them were run by other races, with kokiri acting as assistants. The upper levels meanwhile were clearly made for others to live in, as there were many kokiri relaxing up there.

 

 

 

            Zelda, Link, and Rank awed at the marvelous construction before them. The wood was not forced into shape, all the trees had seemingly grown that way. They continued, arriving at the stables. A gerudo handled their horses for them as they went into the nearby tavern. July followed them, of course.

 

            As mentioned before, Koroks had invented television and game systems and similar inventions. However, this was not their only forte. What made them respected by other races was their unique ability. They could use two different kinds of magics. They of course had the natural magic that allowed them to shape the forest with wild abandon, they also had unique song magic. This form of magic couldn’t harm enemies, but it could debilitate them and strengthen their own allies. This combined with their pacifist way led to the races respecting the Koroks as races equal to them.

 

            Once in the tavern, they talked to July and asked him when they could see the Deku Tree. July looked nervous and spoke after hesitation “Well…. That might be a problem. He’s sick, you see” July said, nervously. Zelda looked concerned. “What happened?”. July answered “It happened not long after we changed. Suddenly, the tree retracted his protection only to this part of the forest. He said he’s sick. A curse has entered him”. Zelda sighed. “Well… we’ll try to help, okay?” she said reassuringly. July jumped up and cheered at that, beaming happily.

 

            The faces in the tavern became annoyed for a second, then softened. Link frowned and looked at July. “Apologies but do you know of a Korok named Makar?” he asked. July nodded “Yes! she’s the 20-year-old Kokiri. she’s been hanging out in her private sanctum as she calls it practicing recently!” he beamed. Link nodded and looked at Zelda. “I’m going to speak to Makar. You and Rank can go check on the Deku Tree?” He suggested. Zelda nodded and said “Sure. Do what you must Link”.

 

            With that, Link stood and left. He headed to the upper portion of the inner sanctum and headed for the highest point. Then he went past it to a small hollowed out tree. He knocked. The door slowly opened, and a girl stared at him. She had bright blue eyes and flowing green hair. She wore green leaf clothes that made her look like a small pixie. She smiled “Link! It’s been so long! How are you?” She asked, opening the door fully. “I’ve been well, aside from a… recent incident. How have you been?” Link asked back. “Fine. My bardic music has vastly improved, and I show talent in nature magic!” She boasted “That means someday, I’ll be fit to become an Overseer myself”. “Wow. That’s quite impressive. Sure you can handle the responsibility?” He asked. “Oh yeah. Absolutely” she replied, giving him a beaming smile.

            They talked awhile before he finally asked her “So… the Lich gave you this form, huh? How are you handling it?”. For a singular second Makars face went very gloomy but then beamed “Good! I’ve already adjusted to it! In fact, it’s how I discovered my talent in nature magic!”. Link hummed as he thought. He was happy his friend was fine, but the Lich was not to be trusted. There was a catch somewhere, but where Link thought. As he thought he failed to notice the slight twinge of sadness in his friends’ eyes.

 

            After a while he looked at her and said “Well… if you’re happy this way, no reason to be mad. Still, to do this so suddenly… and do this at all. What is the Lichs endgame?” Link pondered. Makar shrugged and yawned. They had been talking for a while. “I dunno but it’s almost sundown. I’m gonna head to bed. You know how to get to the Inn right?” she asked. Link nodded and they left and parted ways.

 

            Makar went home. She felt extremely tired. Not because she was tired, no. She was dejected. Ever since her change a week ago, she had tried to play her violin many times but failed. She was wasting time just trying to relearn how to play the violin rather than practice her serenading songs, which upset her greatly. She got into her bed and sighed “Great goddess farore… please… I’m fine with either form… but please… just let me play again…” She prayed mournfully.


	13. Chapter 12: Slack

**_Chapter 12_ **

**_Slack_ **

****

****

            Zelda, July, and Rank followed July through the Inner Sanctum. It was massive. It had to be after least a couple miles across. In truth, it was merely 1000 feet in all directions from the center, barring the great deku tree’s sanctum. The entire forest however was an entire mile long. As a result, the Koroks boasted the largest realm. It was also the most peaceful, thanks to the Great Deku Tree’s protection.

 

            However, Zelda saw the truth before her eyes as she approached the Deku Tree. After several breaks she stood before it and was watching it wither before her eyes. She stared, completely shaken. Her eyes white as pearls. “Girl… do not mourn. It is not your fault” The Deku Tree said, its voice extremely weak.

 

            “But… but… look at you! You are withering away! This should not be happened!” Zelda said, terror in her voice. Rank himself was extremely offset by these events. “Indeed child. The Lich has placed a terrible curse on me. On from an ancient time. I thought it wasn’t possible, but he is formidable. He…” The Deku Tree groaned loudly and shook visibly. Zelda stepped back in fear. She stopped herself and after a few moments of concentration, stepped forward. “What must we do?” She asked, eyes burning pink.

 

            “What a courageous princess you are…. I cannot stop you it seems. I shall tell you how to lift my curse…” The deku tree said, moving and forming an entrance into him “climb into me, and travel to my depths. There my curse sleeps, spreading itself throughout myself. Destroy it, Princess Zelda”.

 

            Zelda nodded, and went for the opening. Rank hesitated, thinking his options over. He finally turned to July whom had begun to follow. “Wait. You have a more important job. Go and find the one named Link. He is no doubt sleeping by now. Alert him to the troubles that are occurring here” He instructed. July nodded, and ran off. Rank then ran after Zelda and joined her, drawing out his trident.

 

            They went inside, and it was shockingly nice. Inside, he had several halls within, clearly meant only for high-ranking koroks. They found chambers for offerings to the deku tree and places where the next generation korok were growing. Thanks to being housed in the deku tree, they were shielded from this curse. With them, a single korok was playing a pair of maracas.

 

He was Hastur. He was the overseer of korok nurturing. Koroks required bardic music to be grown. Even a second without music would extend the nurturing period by an entire year. It was his job to ensure this didn’t happen by cycling korok bards effectively. However, as he told it, the bards had been incapacitated recently, in the oddest way possible. Due to their form changes, they couldn’t play their instruments and as such they had no way to use their magic.

 

Thus, it fell to him to keep playing until they relearned how to play. He played and played as he explained this. Zelda and Rank nodded solemnly. They thanked hastur for explaining and moved on. They looked at each other. “We must destroy this curse princess. It’s personal now” Rank said. “Agreed Rank. Let’s save the Deku Tree and the Kokiri” she replied. They soon enough came across a large chamber that was clearly the room where the overseer slept. In the center though, was a hole. It was clear something forced its way through, as around the hole and inside the wood was eroded heavily. They looked at each other and nodded before jumping down.


	14. Chapter 13: Limp

**_Chapter 13_ **

**_Limp_ **

****

****

            Link had been awakened by July, whom informed him of his friend’s quest. He immediately picked up his sword and shield, donned his chainmail, and left. He figured it’d be better to put on his armor early rather than later. He wore his usual brown leather shirt and brown leather pants over the armor, and he never did wear a cap. He had blonde short hair and brown eyes.

 

            He arrived after a few hours of travel, strangely feeling accustomed to the area. He wasn’t sure why he felt this way. He was shocked to see the Deku Tree so withered. He had never met the Deku Tree, and yet… he felt sad. Very sad. Like he was watching a friend die.

 

            “Link? Ah Link. You’ve arrived” The Deku Tree said, in a warm voice “Do not be alarmed, I know you because you have the spirit of the hero… strange though. Goddesses have chosen her as the hero of this generation instead…”. “What are you speaking of?” Link asked. The Deku Tree shook. “Now is not the time. Quickly. Your friends are in battle. They have need of your shield” The Deku Tree beckoned him. Link nodded, and rushed into the tree.

 

            A few hours earlier, Zelda and Rank had jumped down a hole into the depths of the Deku Tree. They landed in soft moss, and stared at the monstrosity before them. A massive three-headed plant monster with a mass of tentacles coming from it’s base. The heads each opened to reveal buds that let out long tongues.

 

            Zelda acted instantly, drawing her sword and slashing at approaching tentacles. Rank likewise used his tridents bladed ends to cut errant tentacles while backing up. He used his trident to disperse balls of poisonous liquid that was launched at him by the foul beast. Zelda simply jumped away from it.

 

            They fought for an hour like this, neither gaining nor losing ground. Then Zelda remembered something. She called on Rank to defend her, who did so as she sheathed her sword and pulled out her small arm. She then loaded the pistol with appropriate bullets and then turned. She got out from behind Rank and aimed straight at the monster.

 

            She fired her bullet and hit one of the heads. It instantly burst into flames! A loud screech of pain emanated from the beast! However, it reacted quickly by vomiting poison onto the head. The head was dead, but the flames couldn’t spread and do further damage. The beast growled. It had a simple job. Propagate. To do so, it needed to spread its poison throughout the tree. Then it could fill the tree with it’s seeds, which would bloom and form more of itself. This was its goal in life.

 

            It gazed at the intruders. At first, it viewed them as food. Now it viewed them as a threat. It had used some sort of ranged power to hurt it. Now, it would not hold back. It prepared to vomit a large amount of poison. It had enough it could fill the room easily, but that would take hours. It needed merely to get a sufficient amount on them for them to rot.

 

            Zelda noticing this and pulled the bullets out, quickly rearranging them. Since liquid poison was its primary means of fighting, that meant it could be frozen. She hoped the ice magic on the bullets would be enough. As she loaded the appropriate bullet into the chamber, she aimed again and waited.

 

            Suddenly, both heads launched their poison! She did not expect this! Even so, she acted and fired her icy bullet! One of the streams was frozen! It was caught off guard, so it could not stop in time to prevent a head from being frozen. However, the bullet was not so powerful that more could be frozen without more bullets, and she had to dodge the poison stream coming for her. She dodged left, Rank dodged right. The poison stream missed them!

 

            She tried to load again, but the plant was wholly focused on her. As she did, Rank prepared to throw his trident. He valued the trident, since it had been the weapon of Champion Mipha, the Zora champion of old. However! He would not disgrace her memory by not helping a comrade in danger! The trident would be a worthy sacrifice. He needed merely the right moment.

 

            Zelda continued to dodge, frustrated by the lack of a chance to reload fire bullets. It lobbed poison blob after poison blob. A single mistake could lead to her death. Likewise, if it gave her a chance to reload, it’d be dead. It did not know this specific knowledge, but it knew giving her a chance to do something beyond dodging was dangerous. Thus, the two were engaged in a veritable dance of death!

 

            However! It had forgotten about the zora warrior! It readied another poison blob, it’s flank completely exposed! This was his moment! He hurled his trident with all his might, aiming to toss it in an arc! He could throw his trident right at it, but he would not take the risk!

 

            Collision! The lightscale trident stabbed into the final head, making it shriek is sheer pain! It flailed as the trident continued, going through the head into the wall! The gigantic three-headed flower plant final fell limp, its tentacles movements stopping fully and going limp. It was defeated. Signifying this, it became to crumple into ash, it’s poison evaporating away. They had won.


	15. Chapter 14: Death

**_Chapter 14_ **

**_DEATH_ **

****

****

            He was crying. Link was crying greatly. He was standing over Zelda’s body. Rank was just staring. Neither of them could believe it. Zelda lay before them. Her body still as death. Not drawing breath. Instantly though, the Kokiri acted. They surrounded her in a cocoon of plant life, flowing its lifeforce into her. How had this happened thought Link, staring around the Inner Sanctum.

 

            After arriving to the inner sanctum city with Zelda and Rank, Link relaxed. They would be getting their information later via Hastur or one of the druids, and they had felled the curse inside the Deku Tree. Unlike ages long past, they had ways to restore the deku tree properly, so he had no need for using his age long survival trick.

 

            Zelda and Rank too relaxed. Their battle had been hard. The monster while comparatively dumber than Gyorg and less aware of it’s surroundings had the benefit of numbers and that it used extremely deadly poison against them. One hit from it meant death. Luckily, both came out alive, albeit exhausted.

 

            That is when it happened. Suddenly the Lich appeared in front of them, staring down at them. It turned to each of them, then moved its staff to Zelda’s head and covered her in malice. Zelda’s scream was chilling. Link instantly reached in, even as the Malice burned away at his clothing, armor, and flesh and pulled Zelda from the column of the stuff.

 

            It was then that he discovered the worse. She was dead. No… almost dead. He could feel her body was still warm, the blood pumping through her veins. However, her heartbeat was extremely slow and her breathing non-existent. Rank stabbed for the Lich moving fast. His trident had not been broken since the walls of the Deku Tree, while magical, were still wooden. As such, it’s durability held out in the end. However, this stab caused cracks to appear all over the trident.

            The Lichs body shivered and he was forced back a step. He made a slight groan and looked down. “Ah. The Lightscale Trident. The weapon of champion Mipha” He said. He moved and punched onto it, breaking it. Then he surrounded his staff in malice and smacked the Zora in the face, burning it severely. The Zora rolled and screamed in pain, holding his cheek.

 

            The Lich turned to a crying Link. He said this “What courage. I admire that. It is the font of all life. I shall grant a boon then. To lift my curse, find the master sword. It holds the power to dispel its evil power”. He then opened a dark portal behind him and stepped through, closing it before anyone could react.

 

            Thus, the Deku Tree had formed a miniature version of itself in the city, and said this “Link. My people will protect Zelda. You and Rank must travel south. I will tell you where you can find the master sword later, for now though you must go to the sheikah” He said. Link stared and tried to speak but couldn’t. His voice was gone. Rank nodded and said, “Tell us why, Wise Deku Tree”.

 

            “It likely wishes this. It had something planned to eliminate the Master Sword. Thus, you must do the opposite. Go to the sheikah… all will be made clear once you arrive” The Deku Tree said, before making the miniature wither into dust. Link simply nodded blankly, standing and heading for the stables.

 

            Rank himself was not doing well. He had let his guard down for a second because the Great Deku Tree was well, and he felt safe. It never crossed his mind that it still wasn’t safe since the Lich had already invaded previously and wrought such terror. For that moment of weakness, Rank felt he had failed his mission to protect them completely.

 

            However, a warrior is not defined by their brute strength and graceful motions alone. They were determined by their strength of will. He was going to suffer short-term depression for his failure, but he would not let it hit yet! He would first focus wholly on escorting Link to the Sheikah. He trusted the Deku Tree, that it would not lead them astray.


	16. Chapter 15: Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Korok Forest arc. Is zelda's fate sealed? How will they lift the curse on her?

**_Chapter 15_ **

**_Grave_ **

****

****

            Link and Rank rode furiously. The Kokiri had provided swift carrots for the horses. By providing this, they could cover much more ground than they normally could. Additionally, by feeding it Endura carrots they purchased from another shop and stamella shrooms and using those to make dishes, the horses were able to go for longer as well. This added onto the horses detecting Link and Ranks selfless urgency gave them the drive to go faster than they normally would.

 

            All this led to Link and Rank making a week longer journey in a mere 2 days. They immediately requested a bed and a plane to the nearest guards before collapsing, exhausted. The Zora’s hurried the horses to the stables and informed King Nulbis of the occurrence. He charted his private jet and held it on standby since neither Link nor Rank had divulged their next destination.

 

            After waking up, Link ate the food sitting before him and got dressed. He remained in his chainmail armor and headed outside. The guards were relieved to see him up. He tried to speak but found he couldn’t. Instead he went back into the room and retrieved the notepad that was on the nightstand and wrote on it. A short summary of recent events, as well as why they needed the plane. The guards immediately informed the pilot of his destination.

 

            Soon after Link awoke, he was reunited with Rank and both headed for Airport. After some general checks, they were boarded onto the plane and headed south. To the Sheikah clans’ mountains. The southeastern part of Hyrule was home to very cold mountains.

 

When new hyrule was established, the Sheikah had grown largely in number, and thus multiple clans formed. However, they had been presented with the opportunity to form a singular clan and even province. They of course took it. However, they knew they would need to do more and prove their commitment to Hyrule. So, they shared their knowledge of sheikah technology.

            Through the help of every race, they reproduced various sheikah technologies and were even able to mass produce them. The slate for example had become possible for every citizen to cheaply afford thanks to the Zora. Granted, it lacked most of the runes the champion of old used, but it had other runes inscribed on it with different functions. More specialized ones had different runes.

 

            However, by the time the decision was reached, most of New hyrule had been mapped out, and portions of it claimed. Thus, the sheikah decided to tough out the harsh climate of the Hebra Mountains in southeastern New Hyrule. Only a single clan remained in their native home of the Kakariko Mountains.

 

            As such, they allowed technology into their realm. They encouraged plane travel in fact, as they considered it far safer. Eventually, Link and Ranks plane landed in the Sheikah airport. Once they got out, Link tried to explain, but his voice was still gone. Rank filled in the guards that approached.

 

            The Sheikah were very strict regarding their realm. They allowed ignorance as an excuse and forgave trespasses, however they still enforced them. For example, weapons were not allowed in the sheikah realm. When one came in with them, it was customary to hand them over. If travelers didn’t know the law, they’d be excused for not knowing on their first visit, and expected to hand them over. The sheikah would then store the weapons for safe keeping until the travelers left, returned them to the traveler. They would even offer to clean and repair weapons for free as a sort of gift to them for visiting.

 

            The guards this time did the same, explained their law regarding weapons and accepted the weapons offered by them upon this explanation. One of their five guards then took the weapons to their storeroom and put it in an empty box, and labeled it with their names. Meanwhile, the Sheikah agreed to lead Link and Rank to their leader, Impa.

 

            As they walked, the town…. Wasn’t cold. It was quite warm, and green. Despite the year-round snowy environment, the capital of the Sheikah province was very much a lush, green, mountainous village. It was quite strange. Eventually, they reached the doors to their leader’s house. They knocked.

 

            The doors opened, and they were greeted to a large room. On one side was a picture of some sort of battlefield with strange, broken statues strewn across it. One the other, a blank wall. An elaborately decorate rug lay in front of them, and straight ahead on a pedestal with a pillow on it, sat an old, elderly woman with a wide-brimmed straw hat, with small axe heads hanging from small chains on the edge of the hat. A few feet away on either side were stairs leading to the second floor of the house.

 

            She looked up at them and smiled. “Ah. Link… the hero… no. Apologies. I was mistaken… and Rank, esteemed Zora warrior. Come in, come in” She said. They walked in. “Thank you for seeing us Impa. We come on behest of the deku tree… and with a plight” Rank said, his tone full of worry. She looked at him and studied him. Then nodded. He continued “Princess Zelda has fallen deathly ill due to a curse. She is on deaths door. Were it not for link, she’d be dead I fear. He said you could lift the curse, a smarter option than using the master sword. Please, Impa, tell us. How do we do this?”.

 

            Impa stared at these two, then the sheikah guards. They thought a moment and nodded, giving their opinion with just that. She sighed deeply and looked at them. “Fine. I shall destroy this curse. I will do so in person. Give me some time to gather the item that shall do so” She said, jumping down.

 

            Rank nodded “Thank you, wise maiden. I am forever in your debt” He said, grateful. She simply nodded and went upstairs. She came down with… nothing. “It’s in my sheikah slate. I will explain once we arrive” She said. With That they boarded the plan and rushed to the Inner Sanctum. This time, it took them 4 days to get back there. In total, they had been gone a week. According to the kokiri that guided them, this one name Hast, Zelda was fine. She was still alive, but barely. Additionally, they only had a little lifeforce yet to spare before they had to use their own. Anymore from the forest risked long-term, unrecoverable damage.

 

            Link and Rank nodded, understanding. They hurried to the inner sanctum and stopped near Zelda. The kokiri removed the plant life from around her and moved away. Impa stepped forward and pulled out her sheikah slate. “Initiate program. Release triforce. Passcode: Daphnes Logris Hyrule”. She then faced it in front of her, to the left of Zelda. Right then, a miracle occurred. The miracle they needed.

 

 

            Link hadn’t understood how the Sheikah could help. Their technology was still quite advanced, but its own advancement had slowed to a crawl compared to other countries. Now he realized why. They never had to worry about losing power. Nor did they abuse what they truly had. For the sheikah possessed the one artifact that overshadowed all of hyrule. The triforce itself.

 

            “You see, boy, when the senate and royal family first met, the topic of what to do with this very relic came up. It was an omnipotent tool, capable of granting wishes. Both sides were worried the other would abuse it, and argued furiously for control. They came to unanimous and wise solution. A third party would be given full control of it. The question was, who? Ultimately, they chose us, the sheikah. We swore to only use it in Hyrules best interest. I think that interest is best served now, no?” Impa explained, she then touched the triforce. “ **Great triforce! Hear your servant and caretakers most heartfelt plea! Cure this maiden to health! Let her be free of the malicious curse placed on her! Rewind time itself if you must!** ” Impa cried, letting her deepest desire be known.

 

            In response, the Triforce glowed its golden divine glow and Zelda did as well. Then, she opened her eyes slowly. Link cried in happiness and hugged her instantly, rank simply smiled. Impa had as well. Soon, the glowing ended and Impa moved to pull out her sheikah slate. Then, it happened.

 

            The Lich appeared again, this time by the triforce. He laughed like a maniac. “You fools! I never thought you’d actually do it! This is **too** easy!” He said, raising his staff in the air. Malice surrounded the skull and a dark, purple energy electrified it. A child-like scream could be heard, so loud they fell to their knee’s covering their ears.

 

            “I will pay back my debt for this gift, Impa, in full! For now, say goodbye to your divine relic!” The lich cried, then brought his staff onto the triforce. At first, nothing happened. The triforce glowed its divine glow to defend itself. However, the horrifying truth revealed itself. The lich was even with the triforce. No. He had begun to win. No one could stand and stop him; their ears were fit to burst from the staffs scream. If the kokiri were their wood forms, they’d be unhindered. However, they could do nothing, as they had ears too.

 

 

            Yet, despite this, one person stood in defiance of the Lich. The Lich looked and gazed at him, glaring hatefully. That person was Link. Link’s eyes now burned bright gold. He stood and drew his sword and shield. His ears bled. Despite his pain and injury, he rushed forward, sword raised. The Lich had to make a choice. A choice he did make. He moved and dodged the strike, the scream ending, freeing everyone. The Lich growled.

 

            It was then that the triforce did the unexpected. The parts separated and lifted into the sky, before scattering across Hyrule. The Lich screamed in response to this. Link panted hard and kept his shield raised. The Lich gaze went to him. Link thought he was going to die there, but a miracle occurred. The Lich laughed.

 

            Laughed, laughed and laughed some more. “My boy, you have done most… excellently. I never expected you’d foil my plans… no. Stall them. I will find the pieces and destroy them one by one. Still, your actions are worthy of praise! I shall ensure the bards of the Korok Forest sing them! For you, Kokiri! I am sorry for using you, but your usefulness has run out!” He said. He held his staff high, and absorbed the latent energies in the air. As he did, the kokiri began to change back, much to their… indifference.

 

            The Lich then left through a portal, bidding them farewell. Link stood there for a moment, processing what just happened. The he turned and looked at them all. They had survived. The Lich came at them and somehow, whether through exploiting its priorities or through sheer luck or the goddesses blessing….

 

            **_They had survived._**


	17. Chapter 16: Bites the Dusto!

**_Chapter 16_ **

**_Bites the Dusto!_ **

****

****

            A few weeks ago, Ganon sat, reading some emails from Mikon regarding recent happenings in the kingdom. He was quite pleased. The Wind Blades, a mercenary group that had plagued the kingdom with excellent illegal services, had finally been found and disbanded. The 4 he had hired had yet to be located, but they’d be found soon enough.

 

            He had different issues. He had gone through his records for a couple of weeks and had came across something. He had brushed it off when it came up at the inception of his excavation efforts and left it be, but he had found a sort of tomb. Additionally, the location was suspect now that he thought about it.

 

            Mount Agaat was the location of the tomb. The reason it was strange was because it was a location where nothing happened. Everywhere else had some sort of story to tell, something interesting about it. Mount Agaat however had nothing of the sort, save this tomb now.

 

            The tomb itself was a mystery. The architecture gave no hints as to what civilization made it. Additionally, no writings could be found anywhere. The strangest thing though? They had found no bodies. It was a tomb with no corpses. This fact alone was extremely strange. These facts made Ganon initially decided to abandon any attempts to monetize it and halted its excavation.

 

            With this information, he called Mikon and informed him. He then did something he normally never did. He called King Voster. “Ganon. To _what_ do I owe the pleasure?” The king answered. “I have information regarding the Lich. My company found a tomb a year ago. It had nothing inside to identify its origins, so I abandoned excavation of it” Ganon said. Vosters eyes widen.

 

            “Ganon. I request that you turn over excavation rights to me” The king asked, a serious tone. “Did you need to ask? Of course. I’ll offer material support of course and supervise myself as a charity” He replied. The king, shocked, asked “Are you sure? You never are charitable”. “Absolutely. If that thing has its way, we’ll all die” Ganon said. He then hung up and stood. He ordered his new secretary, a lithe Rito, to get as much excavation equipment to Mount Agaat as possible.

 

             Ganon immediately suited up and left. He ordered his driver to the airport and arranged for his private helicopter to be ready, pilot and all. He even had on him his best blade. The Executioners Sword. A thought long lost relic, one of his crews found it in the Hyrule Castle Treasury. Of course, he kept his ancestors’ relic after he discovered what it was. That was something else he was grateful for. Hylian record keeping.

 

            Apparently, they were extensive record keepers and used high-quality paper. It lasted throughout the ages in pristine condition. Which was lucky for him as he uncovered many facts that would’ve taken longer than his lifetime to uncover. For example, the dragon graveyard. His men hadn’t found it by accident, the Hylians of old had predicted where the dragons would rest once their duty was done.

 

            Now, they had failed. There was nothing in the records on Mount Agaat beyond failed expeditions there. Even the Hero of the Wild and his princess with the triforce had failed apparently. No reason as to why was given. He assumed harsh conditions. It was the highest mountain in the Gerudo Highlands, which had clashing climates right next to one another. Back then, it must’ve been complete chaos at such heights, especially right after a full-blown calamity.

 

            After recent events however, He doubted this greatly. He decided it was best to investigate this tomb personally. He wanted to make sure the he unearthed _everything._ His helicopter landed without issue and he stepped out. He gazed at the gray, featureless tomb. He could hardly believe anything was buried here, and it was true. There was no indication of any bodies.

 

 

 

            He waited for more helicopters to arrive with the kings’ forces. A few especially large helicopters carried the gorons of the royal army. All in all, Ganon had 20 Zoran mages, 10 goron paladins, 30 gerudo enforcers, 5 sheikah ninja, 15 rito infantry, and 50 hylian foot soldiers. This was good security. Not as good as Yiga, but he did not doubt they were in the shadows. They only didn’t come forward because it would end in bloodshed. The Yiga hated the Sheikah, but understood ganons will. So, they would only step out of the shadows if Ganon was in danger.

 

            As for the forces themselves, they weren’t the absolute best, but they were fine warriors. Paladins from the goron race were known for being some of the best defenders in the realm, able to shrug off rifle fire, and even withstand multiple rockets! The Rito infantry whole not the best gunman in the world, were proficient! This was because they also carried bows for when the need to use elemental projectiles became necessary!

 

            Zora Mages were not master sages or even as proficient as wizards, but they made up for this in one of two ways; Either having acceptable power in all Zoran magic techniques, or specializing exclusively in one Zoran magic technique and being equal to a sage in that regard! Zoran sages who specialized were the absolute best and were feared by many. To compare, the Sage of Water at their peak can take on greater Lynels alone, whereas it would take a group of 5 mage specialists or 2 specialist sages! However, even a group of 20 non-specialist mages would probably fail to take down even a regular lynel, worse if they were mere entrant mages.

 

            Meanwhile, the Gerudo enforcers were much different. They were top class warriors and not to be trifled with. The enforcers combined two deadly techniques that earned them the awe of the entire kingdom! Dancing and sword fighting! Specifically, they combined the techniques of dual-wielding and falchion specialized sword fighting! This combined with their dancing techniques led to a combination that only high monsters, barring lynels, could withstand! However, due to this the Gerudo enforcers tended to wear next to no protection and so a single mistake could easily lead to their death. Thus, was the dance of death employed by the Gerudo enforcers!

 

            Finally, the hylian foot soldiers! The most numerous of the royal army, this mere fifty was a pittance among the vast numbers! In the entire royal army, there numbered 1,000,000 foot soldiers total! Additionally, they were not entirely weak! They each would carry some weapon they favored most, a rito-crafted bow, an iron shield, enchanted chainmail armor to ward off small arm projectiles, and a small arm themselves!

            The sheikah ninjas require no introduction and koroks were not required to serve in the military, agreed upon by both senate and king! This was the force Ganon had been assigned. While it might seem small, the level of talent there was high for a mission as simple of reconnaissance. Thus, Ganon was confident they would succeed!


	18. Chapter 17: Mount Agaat Part 1

**_Chapter 17_ **

**_Mount Agaat Part 1_ **

****

****

 

Ganon turned to his security and said “Form a perimeter and camp. Prepare tents and accommodations. My own workforce will be here soon with work equipment in tow. Once they arrive, everyone is given 12 hours to rest, before we explore!”. On cue, the small force began to work. Thankfully, there were no monsters nearby.               

 

                Unlike New Hyrule, which had regular monster hunting parties that would attempt to slay as many as possible, Old Hyrule had been left unchecked. As a result, it had many more monsters than in past generations. However, the few towns and cities that remained, such as the City of Sages on the great plateau, had excellent defenses.

 

                Eventually, his equipment had arrived and after the 12 hours rest he ordered, they began excavating the tomb. They wanted to dig the whole structure out first. This took roughly an entire week, with ganon handling logistics personally. He was assisted with replacement glasses to the ones he ended up giving to the Wind Blades in his foolish attempt to kill Zelda. Until she played her part, he needed her alive.

 

                Once everything was excavated, the truth was revealed. The entire mountain was the tomb! Ganon was amazed. To think this whole place was a giant tomb the entire time. No. Ganon studied it closer. It wasn’t a tomb at all. It was an ancient castle. How had it been hiding here the whole time though, he wondered. Ultimately, only going inside would reveal the truth.

 

                Luckily, the excavation revealed the true entrance that was deep underground. The reason they couldn’t go in any other was, was because the other entrances were too small for the armored goron paladins, and by now the original entrance could only be reached by the rito infantry. Thus, Ganon decided the best way to proceed was through the main entrance.

 

 

 

                However! This was a trap! As soon as the goron vanguard stepped before the entrance, lances shot out from the top, aimed directly as the goron! However, since they had the best armor gorons could offer, platinum armor which was as light as steel, hard as silver, and flexible as leather, added on to their naturally thick hide, the spears were stopped in their tracks. Even so, their armor had been pierced, as they used spring lock technology to launch the spears forward at high speeds, and they were made of iron.

 

                The gorons that hadn’t been hit immediately used their herculean strength to snap the lances off and remove the rest so the trap, even if it activated, wouldn’t pose a danger. Ganon sighed. They had gotten lucky. He ordered A sheikah ninja to proceed directly behind the goron and try to sense traps. Meanwhile, the gerudo enforcers would follow them, followed by the foot soldiers.

 

                This was how the first chamber of the mysterious tomb-like castle that was hidden inside Mount Agaat was breached successfully! The difference between the original room upon entry and the room upon true entry was night and day! Around them was a room plated with gold, with golden statues of skeletons in various armaments, in various poses!

 

                “This is quite a discovery!” Ganon proclaimed “Bring half the infantry and mages in, half the enforcers and foot soldiers retreat. If something goes awry, a quarter shall rush to the castle to give a report to the king, another quarter shall rush in to attempt a rescue of the surviving forces. The rest are to hold out if they can, then retreat. This is only if things go wrong!”. The soldiers saluted and did their orders. They were carried out successfully with nothing going wrong. With that, ganon examined the room for where to go next.

 

                Ahead, was a ground level hallway leading to double doors straight ahead, with a wide staircase to either side of it leading to a second floor. On either side of the parlor were double doors. All the doors were large enough for the armored gorons. He gave this order “I want a goron vanguard to advance on each door, flanked by foot soldiers, with a mage and infantry in tow. Enforcers, secure the hallway. Remaining soldiers, secure the staircase and upper balcony!”.

 

                Like that, the soldiers moved in sync, performing their tasks. The gorons opened the doors, no traps springing, while the gerudo enforcers drew their twin falchions and advanced on the hallway. 12 foot soldiers flanked the gorons as they entered, with a rito and Zora behind them. The staircase was secured by the remaining 6 rito, 8 Zora, and 13 foot soldiers. No traps had been activated. The lone sheikah ninja, with no orders, watched the door from the shadows.

 

                Ganon inspected each room. To the right, was a dining room with a door that would obviously lead to the kitchen. It followed the typical decorum, lots of gold and red. Even the kitchenware was golden. He went to the left room afterwards, letting the force in there explore the kitchen for clues. In the left room was the servant quarters. He ordered the forces back to the main hall. As he followed, the forces from the right returned and reported: The only thing of note was a single cookbook that described ingredients that were old. Skyloftian Pumpkins and Lon lon Milk for example.

 

                Ganon sighed. He finally had a clue. This confirmed the time period to be at the inception of lon lon ranch. “Hmmmm… if that’s the case, then that means two things. This is the fortress of a foreign power that was invading, did business with the newly formed Lon Lon Ranch far away, or a Hylian Nobleman whom funded Lon Lon Ranch, that turned out to be a traitor” Ganon speculated. The Zora mages thought and agreed with this conclusion. One mage added “Ganon, sir, if I may add, they had to be high ranking in order to be able to afford such lavish living accommodations. They may have even been the kings right hand man”. “A good conclusion. We will research more but we know when this place was constructed at least. Alright! Sheikah! Advance down the hall, gorons behind them ready to intercept springed traps! After that, enforcers, 5 of you remain behind to secure the parlor!” Ganon ordered. He of course marched with the paladins.

 

                The hallways had quite a few traps. The first was disarmed, but had it activated, spikes would have skewered the poor ninja. The next one proved disarm able even after triggering as the walls in that portion merely tried to crush them. The gorons used their immense strength to push back and break the mechanisms, cracking the walls in the process. The final trap though failed to be disarmed, and dropped acid onto the poor ninja! Ganon ordered mages to come immediately, and asked the paladins to pass them back! Gorons you see over the years developed not just an immunity to lava, but an immunity to acid!

 

                Within minutes, the ninja was under the care of Zora mages healing arts. Their life was assured. Unfortunately, they were bear scars for the rest of their life. Ganon made note of the medical expense for the ninja. With all the traps dealt with, they advanced to the double doors. The gorons opened it. Inside, was a grand throne room! The same theme played out! However! This time, the room had banners! On a simple stretch of fabric, a single symbol was seen! The sheikah symbol, but inverted!

 

                Ganon frowned. A yiga fortress. How could that be possible though? They only formed 10,000 years before the calamity, and long after the creation of hyrule. Centuries after. He sighed. He’d figure it out later. Maybe it was made by an insurrectionist faction of the Sheikah. He continued through the throne room, inspecting everything. No traps. No more clues. Only the throne, which he realized something.

 

                The throne was made of bones. Bones of various animals and races, casted in gold. He threw up right there. The soldiers held their stomachs down, but were visibly angry. “The Lich will pay for this atrocity!” A goron paladin boomed. “Agreed! This travesty cannot be allowed to permeate our great Hyrule anymore!” A Zora agreed.

 

                Ganon collected himself and stood. He said “Agreed. Let’s go to the second floor now. Let’s find more clues”. With that, the forces went back to the main room. They advanced upstairs. Once on the upper balcony, he gave these orders “I want 2 goron paladins, 4 Zora mages, 2 infantry, and 10 foot soldiers to secure this parlor. Keep it secured”. With that, he turned towards the upper balcony, away from the parlor. To his right, was a single door, his left another door, and ahead a double door. Ganon decided ahead was best!

 

                What a poor decision that had been! The doors open and ahead were dark nuts! They were 5-ft. tall animated armors, complete with a sword and shield! Luckily, they were normal darknuts! The paladins acted immediately, their training kicking in! They rushed their opponents, brandishing their tower shields! A straight punch, aimed at the face! Most foes would be decapitated by such a blow, only greater moblins, high lizalfos, and lynels would keep their heads without severe injury! However, the darknuts reacted by raising their own tower shields and took the blow! However, such a mighty blow caused the armor to rattle incessantly! They were stunned!

 

This gave the remaining paladins the opportunity to brandish their own megaton hammers to crush some of the darknuts in an instant! During which the infantry loaded up their bows with bomb arrows and let them fly! The bomb arrows exploded right on the darknuts, their armor scattering, the magic that animated them vanishing! Thus, the skirmish ended without trouble!

 

                Ganon nodded, pleased. The Hyrule Royal Army truly was an admirable force! He ordered them to continue their march forward. Thus, they did, towards the double doors at the end of the hall. Once they arrived, a paladin opened them. Inside was a ghoulish sight! Several stalmoblins stood, in a large training room! They had been in fact training before they arrived! However, there was something wrong!

 

                All the stalmoblins were heavily armed! Clad in iron armor clearly forged for them, wielding steel spears and tower shields! The stalmoblins turned towards them and charged, numbering 10 in all! The paladins rushed in and formed a defensive wall with their tower shields! The opposing spears did nothing at all, since they lacked muscles to improve their strength, and the material of the spears were weaker than the material of the tower shields! After this initial clash, the paladins countered by pelting the stalmoblins with their megaton hammers! They flew apart into a bundle of pieces, however, two remained!

                The two that did pull back to prepare for another attack, however, this was a mistake! Hylian foot soldiers rushed forward and threw themselves at the stalmoblins before they could attack with their spears, using their shields as a blunt force! Success, with minor injuries! However, already the remains rattled! As long as their heads were intact, the stalmoblins could reform endlessly! Additionally, the original blows had only knocked the helm off of 5 stalmoblins!

 

                This is where the Gerudo enforcers came in! Swift and graceful as a butterfly, they weaved through the soldiers and struck the dishelmed stalmoblins skulls, causing half their numbers bones to never rattle again! Meanwhile, the foot soldiers worked to dishelm the rest and crush them with their shields! Thus, a second skirmish was won with relative ease!

 

                However, as the bones turned to dust, they realized a horrifying truth! This had not been a full squad! Additionally, they had been training and were armed like they were part of an army. This fact unsettled the royal army. The thought of facing an army of the dead scared them. Ganon ordered the room searched. As he thought, clues were unearthed. No documents, but the armor and shields were reminiscent of shields and armor used during the time of the Hero of Twilight.

 

                He growled this time. This wasn’t making any sense. Everything they found, all of it, were from different periods of time. How had that been possible? Unless he threw out his theory of it belonging to an insurrectionist sheikah faction that had the hyrule kings right hand man in their pocket. He sighed. No matter, he thought. He’d just go over the facts later. They were simply gathering information and securing the complex.

 

 


	19. Chapter 18: Mount Agaat Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-specified level of monster: The lowest level of said monster species (bokoblin=red bokoblin, lizalfols=green lizalfos, etc).   
> Greater monster: The blue variant of said monster species.   
> High Monster: White variant of said monster species.   
> Super Monster: Gold variant of said monster species  
> Lord Monster: Gold monsters that have learned the art of magic. each lord species is specialized in a particular magic, equivalent to that of a specialist sage.

**_Chapter 18_ **

**_Mount Agaat Part 2_ **

****

****

            Ganon now desired to check the other doors on the upper balcony. First, he went through the left door. However, he discovered a small hallway. Immediately to his right was a flight of stairs leading to the third floor. Right after that, another door. He checked that to discover it was a nursery. Nothing of note in there other than the time period for it was reminiscent of the last time Vaati was ever seen.

 

            He decided to go to the right door now, having seen the left side. The stairs could wait. However, a similar setup, however the door led to the royal bedchambers. It was extremely lavish, and against expectations, this time it featured linens and trinkets from an entirely different place. He did note the antique clock and odd religious symbol on it, along with how it behaved oddly.

 

            He decided to go up the right-side staircase, since it was closest. His forces followed him obediently. They had orders that he was their commanding officer after all. As he walked, he decided to use his powers. First, he tapped into Rito Magic and cast a projectile misdirection spell. He decided to aim it forward. Next, he used Zoran magic to cast a reflective spell in case of magic traps and it offered some protection against regular traps. Finally, he used Goron magic to make his tuxedo denser. It was now as tough as iron armor itself.

 

            He was right to. Instantly, a trap set off and a boulder was dropped from above! Had ganon been anyone else but either himself or a goron, no death could be more certain! However, he was ready. He instantly thrust his fist upward, covering his hand in pure darkness! However, he wasn’t aiming to destroy it with brute force, for the moment his fist made contact, the boulder turned into a pure, dark mist! However, it was completely harmless in this state, beyond blinding everyone temporarily. He ordered them forward and continued himself. His soldiers obeyed. This feels good, Ganon thought. It felt good to lead a force through a potential enemy stronghold, ordering troops and dismantling its defenses.

 

            Soon, the staircase turned and went up still but in the opposite direction. He continued, no traps triggering. Eventually, he reached the door. He opened it carefully, and a trap sprung! However, it was simple. Thanks to his carefulness, the door caught the crossbow bolt that had been launched.

 

            “Post twilight technology. Hmmm…” Ganon thought. Another fact noted before he moved on. Now he stood in a long hallway. To his left, a few doors and a double door at the end. To his left, quite a few doors there, one of which clearly led to the other staircase. In between where he came in and that door, on the opposing wall was a set of double doors. Beyond the staircase door, more doors, with a double door at the end of the hallway. He pondered.

 

            “Paladins, I want 1 to secure each set of double doors, ensure you have 2 foot soldiers with you. The rest, fan out and carefully search each room. Be mindful of traps!” Ganon ordered. They nodded and did so, each goron positioning themselves in front of said door, shield raised towards them. The rest of the soldiers carefully went through each room.

 

They managed to find the pantry with a dumbwaiter installed, a storage room, an armory, and several soldier’s barracks. No enemies in any of them. Ganon noted the dumbwaiter, as it was twilight-era technology as well. After this, he ordered all soldiers to the right side double doors. He asked the goron to open the door, who did. This time, there were a group of 5 greater darknuts! Greater darknuts differed from normal darknuts because the magic that held them was greater, and conversely, that made the armor they possessed stronger. Likewise, they could afford to use larger swords as a result. Luckily, the gorons defenses were still too much, and they repeated their previous tactics.

 

 However, due to the greater darknuts having greater armor, a single strike wasn’t enough, and so, under normal circumstances the gorons would’ve had to deal with the counterattack. However, since they had allies, they need not fear! The Zora mages with them unleashed a series of icicle spells that jammed the darknuts joints! This was enough to dispel the magic inside the greater darknuts, causing the armor suits to drop.

 

 

 

            Ganon nodded in approval and turned to examine the room they were in. From what he saw, it was a dungeon. It was a long, stone corridor, with jail cells flanking either side. Skeletons lined the cells. Their bodies not animating. He frowned. Why would the dungeon be on the third floor? Normally, these places would be in the basement, which this place lacked. This must mean that the one who owned this castle was either high-ranking or was directly controlled by the royal family at one point.

 

            He left and tried the other set of double doors. Nothing in this room, but the smell of death and decay was unmistakable. He realized something horrifying. This was a torture room! This definitely placed the time period of this place! It was before the twilight era, possibly even the era of the first civil war! He nearly threw up again, but held his composure. He ordered the door closed, and sealed magically. A Zora mage obliged. He sighed deeply.

 

            “What a terrible sight. This place… who owned such a terrible place?” He said. The soldiers remained quiet. He ordered the last double doors opened. They did so, and it was a long hallway with the worst possible foe! A greater lynel awaited them! “Close them! Close them!” Ganon ordered hurriedly. His shouted alerted it and it turned, drawing a bow. The doors closed but it was too late! The door exploded with great fury!


	20. Chapter 19: Mount Agaat Part 3

**_Chapter 19_ **

**_Mount Agaat Part 3_ **

****

****

            Ganon groaned. He was stuck in a wall. The explosion had been fierce. Luckily, the soldiers reacted without his order. The gorons formed a shield wall and withstood the Lynels relentless bomb arrow assaults. The Rito armed their rifles while the Gerudo prepared themselves for a rush assault. The mages took cover on either side of the door and prepared their magic staves, and the Foot Soldiers prepared to get anyone that was injured evacuated.

 

            However, Ganon could tell it wouldn’t last. Lynels alone were known for being able to fight even small armies on their own in the modern day, and greater Lynels could challenge the royal army. Usually, at least 10,000 of the royal army was required to deal with them. Here? They had a mere 33 soldiers whom were capable of fighting. The foot soldiers couldn’t even qualify as fodder.

 

            He stood and panted. His protections had been shattered. He recast them and then surveyed the situation before pulling his sword from the sheathe. He started forward. “Men! On my order! Break rank paladins and gerudo charge with me! Rito, give covering fire at the same time!”. Everyone nodded. The gorons shields were at their limit, but ganon knew something that gave him an edge.

 

            You see, during the calamity, Lynel seemed to have infinite arrows, however, this was no longer the case! All lynel for some reason always had 30 arrows of their chosen element! Afterwards, it needed to wait 1 full minute before acquiring a sixth of their arrows back! In that moment, there’d be an opportunity for a counterattack! So, he waited for those two volleys! Then!

 

 

 

            “Paladins, break!” Ganon shouted, charging between them. Their platinum tower shields had just shattered, despite this, they moved to allow the gerudo and himself through! The Rito filed in and flew above the gorons and used their rifles to lay covering fire! They were semi-automatic after all! The lynel was hit fiercely at first, putting its bow away in favor of its large shield and sword! However, a surprise! It was armed with a great sword unlike any they had seen, and a tower shield unlike any they had seen! The two used as a shield gave the lynel immense cover!

 

            Even so, Ganon charged with the gerudo. He had merely 10 more feet to cover before he could strike! He made it! He rushed past its defenses as the rito’s rifles ammo had been exhausted and required reloading! The paladins charged forward since the Gerudo and Ganon would hold the lynels attention for a while.

 

            Ganon slashed at its ankle immediately, cutting quite deep! He smiled, as it was a victory. The lynel would have mobility issues! The gerudo themselves did the same, beginning their death dances! He quickly stabbed its side before jumping away as it undid its defenses. The gerudo took not and finished their offense and switched to their evasive dances.

 

            The lynel responded to its wounds by spinning around with it’s sword outstretched! Ganon ducked underneath this attack, as did the gerudo, spinning as they did, while others jumped! Unfortunately, one was not so lucky and was cut in twain! Ganon growled. He had just taken a casualty. He did not like this! So, he yelled and charged forward! A bad move!

 

            The lynel turned and in a shocking move parried his attack and raised it sword to counter! In that instant, a paladin shoved Ganon aside and took the blow meant for him! Luckily, while the lynel cut into the gorons arm, it did not cut deep enough to inflict serious damage. The goron lashed at the arm with his megaton hammer, a bone snapping sound was heard! The lynel growled and began to charge a fireball, holding his shield up to intercept multiple megaton hammers! The shield held with amazing strength, barely being dented!

 

            Ganon stood instantly and rushed underneath it, stabbing its underbelly! The gerudo too had begun their spinning sword dancing, where they would twirl in place lashing out randomly with their swords! Normally this would be extremely dangerous, as it leaves the gerudo especially vulnerable, and its easy to counter! However, against a lynel, no better attack is suited, especially with so many distractions!

            However, the worst occurred! It pulled its sword from the gorons arm, opting to punch him, sending the paladin into the opposing wall, then it parried multiple hammers! The parry ended up hitting one of the gerudo, causing them to collide with two of the others, killing all three due to grievous injuries to one another. It then moved and stabbed one of the Gorons, piercing both armor and hide! The goron bellowed in pain before going limp. It then unleashed its fireball towards the airborne rito whom had just finished reloading their rifles! However, they barely were able to dodge, but the explosion knocked them to the ground! It then launched another out the room, colliding with the wall outside the door, exploding, and unleashed another!

 

            In total, 1 goron, 3 gerudo, 2 rito, 2 zora, and 3 hylians had just been killed in an instant! On top of that, one goron had minor injuries and the rest of the rito infantry had bad injuries ranging from broken legs, broken wings, to concussions. Ganon pulled his sword out and came out from under the lynel behind it. “Fall back, now!” Ganon ordered, which everyone obeyed. The gerudo had long ended their sword dance and evade danced backwards. Likewise, the gorons retreated some, using their arms to defend themselves. The minorly injured paladin pulled himself from the wall.

 

            Ganon then jumped onto the Lynels back and held on as it bucked wildly! As he did this, he stabbed it repeatedly in the lower half! It roared in pain as this occurred! Meanwhile the gerudo prepared their most deadly dance! Eventually, ganon was bucked forward! He sailed over his soldiers and collided with the wall in the air! He then fell and slammed into the ground. He groaned in immense pain. He barely clung to consciousness.

 

            Meanwhile, the gerudo unleashed their most devastating dance! The bloom of innocence! This dance was a combination of their sword dance and their dance of icy mist, which allowed them to cover long distances quickly with great use of their stamina and holding their bodies low to the ground! They slashed the ankles, behind the knee’s, and several large arteries!

 

            The Lynel let out a massive roar and lifted itself onto two legs, flailing the front legs! However, this was its desperation attack! It had failed because the goron paladins had retreated slightly! It then fell to the side away from the gerudo, slamming into the ground. Its body deteriorated into a puddle of malice, leaving behind its hooves, teeth, and guts, along with its weapons!

 

            The foot soldiers collected these things carefully, since they had not contributed to the battle. They acquired a mighty lynel bow, a royal guard great sword, and a strange tower shield, along with 6 bomb arrows. Ganon finally managed to drag himself onto his feet. He panted hard. A Zora mage rushed forward and healed him, to which he thanked the zora.

 

            “We survived… ha… ha ha!” He started to laugh, but stopped. He stared at the bodies before him. He sighed. “Leave the bodies… we must ensure no other dangers plague this place” he said. He continued. A mage, 5 foot soldiers, and 5 enforcers followed. Beyond the double doors was the treasury. Empty. He growled. He turned and said “We’ve confirmed. This places traps, beyond the left stair case, are empty. Lock that staircase down and let everyone outside know… get the injured to the medical tents and get the bodies outside. Prepare them for transport to their families” Ganon ordered. His teeth were gritted. However, everyone could see. He was angry at himself.


	21. Chapter 20: Mount Agaat Final Part

**_Chapter 20_ **

**_Mount Agaat Final Part_ **

****

****

            Ganon woke up. He recounted his memories and realized why he was here. After his orders, he finally passed out. When he woke, a nurse gave him his diagnostic. He had a concussion, several broken ribs, and severe bruising on one of his legs. He sighed deeply and asked to be alone a bit. He also received a report. The palace had been secured and all artifacts and relics logged. They sent a report to the king. The bodies had been transported and the injured taken to the city of sages, since it was closest.

 

            He sighed deeply. He understood the situation. He thanked the ninja that reported and was finally alone. He went over recent events in his mind. He was very upset about what happened. Normally, such casualties would not bother him, since most did not happen under his direct watch, always an underling. This time, he had been the cause of their deaths.

 

            He sighed deeply. He finally moved and got out of bed, disconnecting various wires from him. He was in a hospital gown, that covered the back much better than past versions. He took his IV and traveled outside. Indeed, things were good. Reinforcements had arrived, and his equipment had been moved. Construction had begun, clearly, they planned to get a road set up.

 

            He went back in and checked his sheikah slate. He had many updates. He started with the news. Apparently, the Lich launched a full assault on the koroks, but merely targeted princess Zelda. After that, details were very sketchy. He found this suspicious and suspected the senate and royal family covering it up. He moved on.

 

            The next few updates explained this. Texts from various senate members that informed him of the occurrences around the kingdoms. It seems scholars are detecting signs of a new moon phase. Years ago, the blood moon plagued hyrule, but not long after the calamity, it vanished. However, scholars claimed that it may return soon. He shrugged this off.

 

            Additionally, it seems that the Sage of Shadow, Impa, had been brought to the korok capital, Inner Sanctum, and used the triforce to save the Princesses life, or try. However… what? This can’t be right, ganon thought. The Lich attempted to destroy the triforce and nearly succeeded. The result was it split into pieces and scattered across hyrule. However, he did not believe this to be true. How could it be? The triforce was all powerful. All knowing. To defeat it would be to destroy the heavens and goddesses themselves. It could not be.

 

            Finally, he… had summons from the king himself. He sighed deeply. He stretched a bit and texted back, thanking the senate members for their updates and then the king that he would come as soon as he recovered. It wasn’t a lie. Answering the summons was his priority. For now he needed rest.

 

            The last thing he did was check the condition of his sword. He was informed: It was fine. He smiled and thanked the nurse that came in. With that, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. It would take him a week to recover. After that, he would head for the capital and receive a mission, more a request, but a mission nonetheless. He was to acquire the triforce of power.


	22. Side Chapter 2: Meetings

**_Side Chapter 2_ **

**_Conspiracies in the Shadows_ **

 

 

            The Lich sat in his usual moldy throne room. However, now, he had many different people with him. He sat in his moldy chair, with a long rectangular wooden table in front of him. He had this set up ahead of time, for he was having a most important meeting. He was planning for war.

 

            He had failed to destroy the triforce in one shot, so his invasion wouldn’t go as planned. That didn’t matter to him though. He only had two things he truly desired. However, now was not the time for them. He had made some allies to smooth things over and promised things. He was not a liar or one to break obligations. So, he had called this meeting between himself, his generals, and his living allies.

 

            On the left side of the table sat 4 imposing figures. First, a stalfos armored in platinum knight armor, hailing from the time of twilight. He was armed with a circular platinum shield and a platinum broadsword. Of course, all his equipment had runes on them, enchanting them. He was what would be called a super monster. A being of absolute power.

 

            The stalfos was closest to him, but not his most powerful, merely his most trusted. Next to him was a Stalzalfos (A stalfos that is a lizalfos, not to be confused with the humanoid stalfos). However, it was not like others. It was draped in a black cloak wrapped in runes that wandered across the cloak as if they were fish swimming through water. The Stalzalfos was armed with a large branch with cherry blossoms on it. This monster too would be classed as a super monster. All his generals were. He was placed there because he was equal parts strong and loyal. However, he was a schemer, why he was placed there.

 

 

 

            Next to him was a small stalkin. It was wrapped in the garb of the sheikah during the time of calamity, enchanted by sheikah runes. Additionally, he was armed with two gerudo scimitars that were of course enchanted. He was next. He was extremely loyal, but his power was limited. He was only suited to stealth operations and in straight fights, despite being a super-classed monster, wouldn’t be too difficult.

 

            Next, was his third strongest general. However, this general wasn’t the smartest. This general’s intellect was merely average, whereas the others were above average at least. It was a stalmoblin that was his third strongest and very loyal. He was armored in platinum goron armor, and armored with a platinum tower shield and a platinum great sword. Everything of course was enchanted to improve the overall quality.

 

            Opposite of the Stalkin was a gold lynel. The lynel had an ancient saddle equipped and was armed with platinum gauntlets, platinum chest plate, platinum pauldrons, all of which were enchanted. He also wielded a savage lynel shield and a savage lynel sword. He also had a savage lynel bow and was equipped with 60 arrows. However, he had each element, evenly distributed. This meant he had 15 fire arrows, 15 shock arrows, 15 ice arrows, and 15 bomb arrows.

 

            Next up he had a Hylian sitting in a seat. Of course, this was no ordinary Hylian. He had eyes like those of the eyes of malice spoken of in ancient legends regarding the calamity, his skin had a purple texture to it and his veins when seen were black. He smiled. He was not armed at all, dressed rather regularly. He was the farthest away, across from the stalmoblin. He was loyal, seemingly, but he was also the most intelligent there and he was a schemer on part with his Stalzalfos.

 

            Next, across from the stalfos, was his most trusted conspirator. It was a rare breed of super darknut that had learned how to use Sheikah magic. This benefitted him greatly, allowing him to improve his already great defenses and improve his combat prowess several fold. He was one of the rarest kinds of monsters, a Lord Monster. This combined with the darknuts high intellect, high loyalty, and lack of a scheming personality led the Lich to value him most.

 

 

 

            Finally, his final conspirator would be quite the shock. It was a force of nature itself, a dragon. This one however was much different. Now, it was extremely small, being the size of a coiled-up anaconda. Its scales were purple in color, it’s eyes the inverted color of the dragons of old. Its horns had a very unique pattern. They were like dinraal’s, going out the sides of the head. However, they went straight out like bull horns or steer horns. They were black in color, as were the crystal horns all over its body.

 

            The lich surveyed his allies. To his left, his generals that would be commanding his armies for the most part. To his right, his conspirators that would be sabotaging various things of hyrule. He was happy. With those present, his chances were high. There was only one force he knew of off-handedly that could stop him.

 

            It did not concern him. The triforce was scattered and even if reassembled he could contain it. Victory was assured, he thought to himself. Even the spirit of the hero and the demi-goddess would not be able to stop him. However, one question hung on his mind before the meeting began. Why had the goddesses switched things around and put the spirit of the hero in Zelda and made Link a demi-god?


	23. Chapter 21: Deep

**_Chapter 21_ **

**_Somethings wrong_ **

****

****

            Zelda’s eyes opened. She didn’t know where she was. Darkness swirled around her. She shivered. The darkness was very, very cold. She hugged herself and curled her legs in. She stayed there, floating in the darkness. She finally looked around and studied her environments. Beyond the swirling darkness, she could see ruins. Ruins on top of an icy mountaintop, surrounded by swirling darkness.

 

            She uncurled and swam towards the ruins. The door to the ruins opened, beckoning her in. She swam into it and followed the long hall. The architecture she realized was reminiscent of ancient sheikah architecture, 10,000 years before the calamity. What solidified it was the recurring symbol on the walls: the symbol of the sheikah.

 

            Eventually, she saw what appeared to be strange shrine wrapped in a divine blue light. Part of it shone brighter than the rest, forming the symbol of the sheikah. She approached it and touched the symbol, causing the barrier of divine light to disperse. In the shrine sat the mummified remains of a Sheikah monk of ages long past. She gasped in surprise at this fact.

 

            _‘Hero. You have arrived at last’_ Zelda heard echo in her head. She blinked and looked around as the voice continued _‘I am Vor Mazki. I am a monk from an age long past. You are confused and rightfully so, Hero. Ask, and I shall answer to the best of my ability. Such is my gift to the Hero who shall dispel sins of the divine’_. Zelda looked at the remains and sighed, before speaking.

 

            “What do you mean sins of the divine? Are you speaking of the Lich?” She asked. _‘Yes. The two are connected. I cannot speak in depth. I shall simply state this, for it is another’s place to explain the finer points. The Lich is a direct consequence of the divine’s actions. One they chose to ignore, believing it’d go away’_ the monk answered, his voice full of wisdom. She thought some before deciding to ask something else.

 

            “How can I discover the Lichs history, and the source of his powers?” Zelda asked, realizing the Monk was not there to answer questions, but to guide her. The voice responded, a slight note of cheer to it _‘A fine question, young hero. I shall answer it now. You must go Southwest, to the land of the Gerudo. Deep within their desert lies the secret of the Lich. My brother is somewhere amongst the sands as well. He can inform you on it’s origins. As for the source of it’s seemingly infinite power… again, I cannot give details, beyond this one. The goddess deemed it necessary to inform you immediately’_ the monk said, the next sentence spoken with a grave tone _‘The Lich derives his power from souls. He is a master of death and as such has devoured innumerable souls over the ages. Fear this power’_. Zelda nodded, taking his warning to heart.

 

            Meanwhile, Link awoke in an odd place. He was floating among the clouds, the sun shining upon him from above. He sighed deeply, wondering what was going on. He looked around and saw golden clouds as far as the eye could see. He straightened himself, so he was vertically floating and his eyes widened. Hyrule Castle appeared right in front of him, but with a golden, divine splendor about it.

 

            He floated forward, curious about it. The gates opened immediately, leading him towards the throne room. He stared for a while, before deciding to follow the force guiding him. He floated through the divine Hyrule castle, aweing at everything. He felt like he was walking by people but there was no one there.

 

            Eventually, he entered the throne room. However, it was vastly different. For one, it had 3 large stain glass windows behind 3 large thrones. Both were arranged to form the symbol of the triforce. However! The highest stain glass window was triangular shaped with the appearance of a red dancer with large wrist bracelets made of gold on her wrists, wielding an ancient rod of some kind. The stain glass was red in color, and behind the woman was a large flame billowing with symbols in it that described creation. Additionally, pure power flowed from the stain glass.

 

            The next stain glass below and to the left of it was some sort of musician carrying a harp with a nice silk dress, with a waterfall behind her. The harp she had emanated some sort of energy field that from the symbols said it manipulated time. Additionally, the stain glass was blue and the feel of it was that of a scholarly vibe.

 

            Finally, to the right and below the red stain glass, a green stain glass depicted a librarian having the wind blow her dress and hair in the breeze. She carried a green book that had symbols on it that signified life. However, the stain glass felt like it was hiding something.  

           

            As for the throne, there were three. On the right, seated evenly with the one on the left, was an emerald throne. It had farore’s emblem on the bottom part of it, and was from his perspective shaped like a triangle. The one of the left was seemingly made from sapphire and bore Nayru’s emblem on it, also shaped like a triangle. Finally, the middle throne, seated above the other two, was made from rubies and was emblazoned with Din’s emblem, triangularly shaped as well.

 

            Link quickly realized the significance of this. He thought he was dreaming of the throne room of the gods. He wondered why he was. He knew he was worried about Zelda. Perhaps he was reaching out to them desperately? That made sense, to him.

 

            Suddenly, the thrones were filled in an instant. On the top throne, A gerudo dressed in gerudo sirwal top and leggings and desert voe helm sat, her legs crossed. However, other features caught him off guard. She had large owl wings folded behind her, and she had bright red scales on her belly, arms, legs, and cheeks. However, her face for the most part lacked scales. Additionally, she had ruby red eyes and a pair of flaming horns like that of a ram. Her hands were the shape of dragon claws. Her hair itself was styled into a pair of ponytails and was as red as fire itself.

 

            The left throne meanwhile had what appeared to be a sheikah dressed in a beautiful blue robe that went down to her feet that had a cape just as long on the back. She sat properly on her throne. Her face showed Zora scales on her cheeks as well, and she had them on her arms. Her lower body was like that of a snake and she had a crown of blue crystal horns flowing backwards upon her head. Her hair was quite curly and went down to her shoulders, and was as blue as a pure ocean.

 

            Sitting upon the right throne was what appeared to be a hylian with emerald green eyes and forest green hair. The hair was quite long, going down her back. She also had a 5-foot long monkey tail waving around behind her. She laid upon her throne. She wore armor that looked quite tribal as well, made to accommodate the tail and the single green crystal horn that came out of her head. All three smiled at him warmly.

            “Link, descendant of Farore, welcome to our heavenly palace” the red one stated, gesturing to the green one whom waved excitedly. He blinked and stared, taking this information in. Then he asked the obvious question “Is this for real?”. Farore nodded excitedly, responding “Yes Link. It absolutely is. You are my descendant and as such are a demi-god. Kinda like Zelda is supposed to be”. Link paused. Like Zelda was supposed to be? He inquired and received an answer from Nayru.

 

            “Yes. After so many generations, the blood has thinned to the point she merely possesses ten percent of her divine blood. In a mere ten generations, the blood of hylia will vanish” Nayru explained “However, due to certain… threats still existing, we found it necessary to ensure the blood of a goddess still flow in hyrule. Additionally, we decided to not have it flow from the royal line…. In fact, we also changed who would inherit the spirit of the hero this generation”. Link asked who and she sighed. Din answered in a boisterous voice, full of confidence.

 

            “Zelda Hyrule of course! No woman is worthier of such a gift! However, do not discount yourself! You have a role to play too! Everyone will, if Hyrule is to survive it’s coming crisis, that I’m confident it’ll avert!”. Link finally composed himself, bowing to them. He asked with a respectful tone “Regarding that, goddesses, might I ask as to what the Lich is?”. The goddesses face immediately scowled deeply. Finally, Din sighed and answered “He is our greatest mistake. However, we cannot interfere. We left the land to you mortals. It is yours to deal with” with a dark tone.

 

            Link partially understood now to an extent why he was so powerful. Even if a mistake made by the goddesses, it would of course have immense power. To him, it made sense that its power only grew over time. “Thank you, golden goddesses, for your wisdom” he said, grateful for the insight. Farore giggled and said “It’s nothing. We may not interfere, but we do care”. “Now. Unfortunately, our time is short. Morning is returning to your world, and with it your dream shall end. Just remember this young demigod. Go southwest. To Gerudo Desert. There, you shall receive wisdom on how to fight the Lich” Nayru said. With that, his vision grew blurrier and blurrier until eventually, everything was black.


	24. Chapter 22: Sleep

**_Chapter 22_ **

**_To Gerudo Desert!_ **

****

****

            Link and Zelda awoke with a start. They looked around, then at each other. They sighed deeply. “Well… that was… eventful” Zelda stated, referring to the previous days events. They could still hardly believe something could resist the triforces power, much less overpower it in raw magical strength. Yet, they had to deal with this fact. They had to deal with the fact that the triforce may not be able to solve their problem alone this time.

 

            “Well… not all hope is lost. I had a prophetic dream” Link said, looking at her “I dreamt of the golden goddesses. They spoke to me and gave us our next destination. We should head for the Gerudo Desert”. Zelda’s eyes widened, then said “I likewise had a prophetic dream that essentially explained the same thing. However, it was a monk, not the goddesses themselves”. Link thought for a moment, then finally said “Well, they did say something odd. How the roles were reversed this one time. I’m apparently the demigod, and you are to be the hero. Perhaps therefore we met vastly different people?”. He meant to be reassuring, which luckily succeeded.

 

Zelda nodded smiling and said “That would explain things. While I’d much have enjoyed chatting to them, I’m perfectly content with being ‘Linked’ for once”. They both laughed. It wasn’t a good joke, but it was a pun, something they did enjoy since they were kids. Of course, as they grew up, they used more sophisticated puns, however, they laughed so hard at this one because it was just what they needed; A good, hard, laugh to dispel the air of defeat.

 

With that out of the way, they both got dressed and packed their things. They chose not to wear armor, knowing the Lich would likely focus on either preparing for the next phase of its plan or searching for the triforce pieces. Either option was bad, since they lacked any real artifacts of power to stave off the coming trials. It was then a korok delivered a note to Link.

 

Contained inside was a note, which gave them the location of the master sword. Apparently, it was hidden in Gerudo Valley, east of Gerudo City. While most races left old hyrule to cultivate new hyrule, save people who wished to continue thriving in old hyrule, the gerudo were unusual. Rather than relocate wholesale, they instead opted to send Gerudo through the desert. This process took several centuries, before the entire desert had been effectively mapped out. It then took a few more centuries before a secondary city had been made. However, the gerudo capital did not relocate. Instead, the leader of the Gerudo made it the version that males could visit. Thus! Las Gerudo was born!

 

For now, this was their destination. First, they’d travel to the northern Gerudo border town to buy camels and then ride through the desert. Planes could make it, but because of the wild weather of the desert, it was always a risk. Something they couldn’t afford. Rank joined them as they left. He had taken the time to stock up for their coming journey. It took a week and a day to reach the border town.

 

            Once there, they marveled. The architecture of the gerudo remained unchanged over the years, beyond smoothing out designs from being rock-like to being more like smooth sandstone. For reference for you readers, the architecture of the gerudo was much like that of the Egyptians. However, this was not the most shocking feature of the Gerudo. Like in ages past, the gerudo were a strong, warrior race of woman. However, culture had developed vastly since the time of the calamity.

 

            While the gerudo still highly valued combat ability, since the calamity they had come to adore and idolize other values. The highest among these was the art of dancing! The gerudo viewed dancing as the purest form of art. Their culture became revolved around dancing and combat ability! Thus, the gerudo’s most deadly soldier and most beautiful had been born! The enforcer! They combined the techniques of sword fighting with various dancing techniques! This made them an exceptionally fast, unpredictable, and deadly warrior! They were regarded as the highest form of gerudo beauty!

 

            Of course, there’s more to combat strength than just physical prowess. The gerudo were no slouches when it came to magic. They wielded a most unique form of magic known as dance magic. With it they were said to be capable of controlling the weather, manipulating the desert, and even bending time and space! This wasn’t entirely true however. The truth was, they used illusion magic, with dancing being the catalyst for said magic. The only spells they used that manifested was the use of lightning spells.

 

 

            There were such sights in the border town. Sword dancers performing beautiful feats of heroism, including juggling and swallowing whole falchions! Mages creating illusions of old tales! Such was the beauty of the northern border town! However, in the distance, hitting the night sky with such bright colors, an even more wonderous sight. Las Gerudo, filling the night sky and horizon with its plethora of neon lights!


	25. Chapter 23: Ripple

**_Chapter 23_ **

**_Las Gerudo_ **

****

****

            Zelda and Link awed. They spent half a week on camel heading for Las Gerudo, their next destination. It would be a place to try to gather information. They knew the general direction, but they did not have an exact location. Additionally, they didn’t know if this was the only reason they were here. The thought that they were meant to gather something else in the desert.

 

            They first secured accommodations at the Golden Lion Hotel, which cost the princess 1000 rupees, and once unpacked, they went out into Las Gerudo. They quickly discovered that traveling without a map was dangerous, as they quickly got lost. Las Gerudo was vast, and most buildings were skyscrapers.

 

            Even so, Link and Zelda purchased a map from a strange green man for a mere 10 rupees and headed out. They first went to a museum on gerudo history. A break immediately, but not a major one. They confirmed there was a worship spot of sorts in that direction, but nothing more than that. At the very least, they confirmed what the Deku Tree says.

 

            After paying the fifty rupees fee for the tour and learning more about gerudo history, they moved on. They decided next to go visit the local library. Of course, they were appalled. The library was a glorified night club with lots of reading material to accompany the music and partying. They quickly abandoned the decision to go inside and moved on. They decided this time to try a private library.

 

            After paying the 1000 rupees entry fee, they looked around as much as they could, eventually finding a book on tourist traps for gerudo desert. Luckily, they had a break. They found that there was a location where the statues of the seven heroines stood in a circle. Additionally, it was located to the east of gerudo city and additionally it was right at the edge of Gerudo canyon! This was it!

 

            They decided to celebrate this small victory. Securing the master sword would at least bring some defense against the unholy power the Lich seemed to wield with complete abandon. Then it clicked to Link. The master sword wasn’t their goal. Yes, it’d be a nice bonus, however it could not assure victory. There must be something else. He conveyed this to Zelda, whom agreed after hearing the reasoning.

 

            “However, we should still work to secure it. It’ll provide defense against whatever he sends against us” Zelda said. After this, they returned to their room and went to sleep for the night. Thankfully, nothing shocked them awake. Las Gerudo was just fine when they awoke.

 

            So, the trio said goodbye to the wonderful city of endless fun. They would have, were it not for one fact. “ **Someone stole our money!** ” Link yelled, furious. Zelda’s eyes became red as she stood and ran out of the room, Link in tow. She was heading for the front desk. Link however, headed for the managers office. They both demanded help regarding their stolen money, which the hotel was happy to help.

 

            Both got different clues. Link managed to get the mans face as they had camera’s in all the areas that weren’t rooms. Zelda got the name the woman put down in the guestbook and the room number. Both headed there with the person that respectively helped them. Room 4 on the third floor, rented out to a young hylian named Linkle, no last name given. She was armed with a pair of guns, so they were in for a fight. Link readied his shield.

 

            They burst into the room with the managers permission and demanded their money immediately. You see, while stealing was a crime that was overseen by the kingdom, the Gerudo had a tradition. They would of course punish the crimes the king saw fit and they themselves considered crimes, however, they would always allow the victims a chance to be involved. Usually, this meant involving them in the capture for the suspect and deciding his punishment, unless the criminal committed a crime against the king and senates laws.

 

            The person inside instantly turned, aiming her dual pistols at them. Her eyes were fierce, like a gerudo’s almost. She didn’t fire though. “Stay back!” She yelled. She was on the balcony and seemed to have been trying to plan her escape when they came in. “Give back the money you stole!” Link yelled. Then the most incredible thing happened.

            She blew a raspberry at them and said, “Make me, dorks!”. With that, she moved and sprang over the railing! However, this was proved to be non-fatal to her as with a wave of her hand and a surge of energy, the wind itself sprang up around her, cushioning her fall greatly, to the point that she landed like a leaf falling on water!

 

            Link stared and then was about to run out, when suddenly! Someone grabbed the woman’s hands from behind and pinned them behind her back and lifted her in the air! She screamed and wailed, dropping her guns as this occurred, caught completely off guard. It was Rank Bass. He had seen Zelda and Link angry before and was hanging on the balcony of his first-floor room and seen the girl land after hearing Links furious voice. He needed no other reasons.

 

            Eventually, Link and Zelda made their way down. Zelda said, “Give us our money back, and we’ll ask that you be let go”. Linkle glared at her, staring before thinking about it. She sighed and said “Fine. You win”. Zelda nodded, moved and searched on. She procured her stolen funds and gave Linkle the rest, whom had been freed by Rank. Linkle stared and asked, “You’re not taking all of it?”. “No. why would I?” Zelda answered. Linkle stared, took the wallet, and then ran.


	26. Chapter 25: Stirred

**_Chapter 24_ **

**_The Wasteland of Straights_ **

****

****

            Link, Zelda, and Rank panted. They had traveled for a week through the wastes of the gerudo desert. Southward from Las Gerudos. If they had gone straight for Gerudo City, they would have succeeded in reaching the city in under a week. However, they had taken detours because of a rumor they had. A rumor they acquired from someone they should have known would feed false information.

 

            After Linkle was let go, Zelda and Link had set about searching for clues on other potential spots of worship. Nothing really popped up, until they visited a certain gerudo bar. It sold a very sought-after drink called ‘Noble Pursuit’. They were too young to drink, Rank however it seemed, wasn’t. He told them he’d use his own method and wandered off. So, it fell to them to try their own method.

 

            At first, nothing held water. They had tried listening in on numerous people talking with no success, but then they heard Linkle. She was talking to some men and gerudo woman. Apparently, they were part of a thief group that was holed up in some ancient temple out in Gerudo Desert and they had 40 members.

 

            What a break. Further proving this, Rank said he had received information from local guards whom have had a lot of trouble from a large group of bandits called the 40 thieves. Apparently, they have been running rampant in Las Gerudos committing a rainbow of crimes, ranging from simple pickpocketing to pyramid schemes over large groups of people.

 

            With this knowledge, and a day spent stockpiling water, the decision was made. They would scour the desert to find the 40 thieves and by extension the sacred ground they inhabited. However, they had made one large error that Link realized upon leaving and communicated but was largely ignored.

 

            They had no idea where they were going. As such, after a week of travel and being halfway between Las Gerudos and Gerudo City and a bit to the west, their camels finally collapsed, along with them. Now, with their camels slowly dying and their supplies near exhausted and they themselves exhausted, all hope seemed lost. It basically was, as they lost consciousness.

 

            Luckily for them, they were found. However, it wasn’t such a silver rainbow. Linkle walked over to the dehydrated trio with a group of gerudo woman. She smirked and said “Get these guys on the spare camels. Hydrate the camels and let’s take them with their luggage. They were looking for sacred places to explore. Let’s give them what they would ‘happily’ pay for!”. The gerudos with her nodded and got to work.

 

            Later, all three woke up. They were in fine condition, decently hydrated, clothes, in nice beds, in a room of some kind. The only thing wrong was… they were unarmed. They all stood and looked around. It was an actual room, not a dungeon, luckily. At that moment though, the door opened. They all turned to greet the new appearance.

 

            It was Linkle. She was in an unusually cheery mood and was emanating a rather joyful aura. She sighed happily before speaking. “My, you’re up already. Good, dinner is ready. You’re eating with the gang!” She said with a peppy tone. Zelda, put off by the general weirdness of the situation, asked “Ummmm… what’s going on?”.

 

            Linkle answered “After you collapsed in the desert, us 40 thieves picked you up and saved you! You’ve recovered now. Of course, that comes with the price of 2000 rupees. Additionally, we’ve decided to let you freely explore our base, with the understanding you don’t rob us”. All three stared at her with dumbfounded expressions. She continued with the hard sell “However, this comes at a price of 50,000 rupees. Surely, a small charge for your ‘holy quest’ no?”.

 

            “Grk! Such a high price!” Rank said, astonished. Link looked ready to faint and Zelda turned white. If she paid that, she’d have barely 1000 rupees left. After a few minutes, Link asked “Will we get supplies to make it to Gerudo City?”. “Oh of course. You’ll even get your camels back. However, that price is promising to never speak of this place to a single soul!” she answered with a seemingly innocent smile.

 

            Link shuddered. He knew that smile all too well. In his time as a blacksmith and even his childhood, he witnessed dealings between his father and various merchants, and dealt with many himself. Those smiles were an attempt to lure in the naïve suppliers or unaware merchants into believing they were friendly. It was also a defense, as getting angry for the attempt could easily be deflected by playing dumb and thus make the angry look as if they in the wrong or worse straight insane.

 

            Zelda was about to speak, looking fired up, but Link stopped her. He smiled and said “Well, the silence is easy to agree to, but those prices are very steep! 50,000 for exploring a ruin when the fate of hyrule rests in the balance? I mean, even if you survive, how will you continue to with no one to rob? Lower it by half. That’s reasonable, no?”. He decided to try haggling. If nothing else, it’d fail, and they’d have to give up some supplies.

 

            “Oh ho! A regular merchant here! Maybe I misjudged you ruffian” Linkle laughed haughtily, then stared. She finally giggled and said “Alright blacksmith boy, I’ll haggle. 30,000”. Link countered “33,500 rupees”. Linkle laughed and said, “Final offer, 35,000 rupees”. Link smiled, and offered a hand “Deal”. Linkle shook his hand and then sighed “Alright Link. 35,000 rupees for the free roam, 2000 for the save, and your silence is your charge. We’ll receive your payment and return your things! Wait here!”. With that, she turned and left.

 

            Rank sighed and said “Good job Link. You’re good at haggling. I would’ve ended up trying to use force”. Link nodded and turned “Yeah. Happens when you’re a famous blacksmiths son. You learn how the merchantry world works”. With that, they prepared for her return and waited. Soon enough, true to her word, she returned their things, minus 37,000 rupees. Zelda sighed and said, “It’s better than having only 1000 rupees once we get to Gerudo City”.

 

            Rank noticed the twitch in Linkles eye when Zelda said that. He watched Linkle carefully as she left and concluded. She wasn’t going to betray them before they left, nor immediately after. His gut told him she’d pull something once they arrived at Gerudo City. If he had to guess, it was going to occur when they arrived at Gerudo City. He racked his brain for something, and realized something. It was in fact the location of a sacred relic. One that collectors would pay billions of rupees for.

 

           

The thunder helm. An item with a rich history, beautiful design, and quite the powerful ability that would be useful in todays society. The complete immunity to electric damage. Being a Zora, he’d love such a relic. However, he’d never rob it. As such, he decided to remain vigilant. Try to learn about what was planned. Then, when it was time, he’d sabotage their plans to steal the Thunder Helm from Gerudo City.


	27. Chapter 25: Awaken

**_Chapter 25_ **

**_Spirit Temple_ **

****

****

            Link and Zelda equipped their weapons and armor. Rank did as well. They were about to explore the place properly and it was a den of thieves. Who knew what horrid secrets it held. However, this proved unnecessary. From what she saw, the thieves there were decent people. They bartered with one another like it was nothing.

 

            It honestly was less a den of thieves and more a small town. Linkle guided them through and explained “You see, the 40 thieves are thieves by choice. We lived on the fringes of society, unaccepted by our fellow, and if allowed to fester we would’ve become some sort of monster in mortal skin. However, our leader Naab found each of us and plucked us from our fringe, taking us further. Most would think this terrible for one’s mental health, but it wasn’t. she took us to a remote society. The society of thieves. We rob, plunder, steal, and scheme, but we’re brothers and sisters to the end. The biggest rule above all else: look out for your fellow thief”. The look on Linkles face as she explained beamed with pure admiration. It was clear Linkle admired this Naab. She continued “Her second biggest rule was to do as you pleased. Naab believes heavily in personal freedom. She lets us all do as we please, so long as the whole isn’t harmed. Even if it were, she wouldn’t kick them out”.

 

            Zelda was curious to meet this Naab. She sounded like a courageous and free individual. However, she put aside such thoughts and focused. Linkle explained that the thieves had basically fully explored the Spirit Temple, save one door at the bottom. Link responded “We’ll handle the lower levels. After we get what we’ve come for, you can have all the treasure”. Zelda cleared her throat and said “Except for the relics of clearly historical value. Otherwise, yes. Though, those treasures I’d prefer you donate to a museum”.

 

            Linkle laughed and said “Well seeing as I’m joining you, I get first dibs. I don’t think Naab will mind this agreement”. They stopped. “You? You’re joining us?” Rank said. “Absolutely. Bosses orders. She’d never live it down if she let guests die under her watch. Not without assigning some sort of security detail” Linkle explained. They simply stared, before finally sighing in defeat. “Fine” Zelda said.

 

            With that, they were led to the basement. It was shockingly in an easy to find location. Essentially, they went outside and around to the back, and deep in the sand there was a large double door made of pure iron. There were no cracks to give away how to open it. That is, until Rank examined it. He smiled and laughed, proclaiming “I see. We need merely lift it ourselves”. With that, Rank reached down, wiggling his fingers under the door, he growled as he flexed his muscles and lifted the door.

 

            Based on the shivering Ranks body was doing, he was exerting a lot of stamina to lift the door. Thus Linkle, Link, and Zelda rushed under the door. Rank ducked under to, avoiding damage from the door as it fell shut instantly. After this, each of them retrieved a lamp from their pouches. Lamps had been modernized and now used crystals infused with light magic to shine. They produced a light 10 times as great as an electric lamp and were easily adjustable. The downside was they only lasted as long when set to the lowest brightness setting. Any higher, they’d be used up quicker and quicker. Currently, they used twenty percent more than normal.

 

            They walked down the flight of stairs that beckoned them. They continued and continued, under, eventually, they saw a hallway before them. They focused their lamps ahead and saw murals on the walls leading to a grand, tall door that had to have been 30 ft. tall. The murals depicted the trials of the hero of time and the hero of twilight on each side. Soon enough, they arrived at the gates. Linkle leaned forward and spoke, reading the ancient hylian runes aloud “The goddess of sand recognizes the ancient heroes of old’s deeds and forever pays her respects here in her ancient halls. You who have reached here are deemed worthy to be tested for the honor of becoming the hero of gerudo for the coming calamity. That which walks dead on lands sacred, bringing with it not taint and malice for eternal slumber”.

 

 

 

 

            Link, Zelda, and Rank tensed. It was clearly talking about the Lich. It was how he referred to himself, but it was shortened apparently. Was this what the goddesses though of the Lich? Either way, a few seconds later and the doors slid open on their own. Inside, was a vast, vast room. Torches were lit everywhere, and snake imagery abound. At the far end, a massive 50 ft. statue of a half-snake, half woman was present. She wielded dual falchions and in one hand an Ankh and in the other a Staff with the symbol of nayru at the end.

 

            “Look alive people. This is a trial. Meant for the hero of the gerudo apparently. Won’t easy to get through, but stick with me and we’ll get through this!” Linkle said confidently, walking in. They were about to shout for her to watch out as a guillotine fell from above, but Linkle suddenly back stepped away and avoided it. Additionally, at that moment a pair of crossbow bolts fired and linkle dodged those with an excellent backflip.

 

            After that, she twirled and winked at them. Her way of showing off. To which all but Rank grumbled. Rank instead laughed and gave her a thumbs up and said “Excellent footwork milady. If you weren’t a thief, I’d consider you a good friend”. Linkles face scrunched up into a frown as she glared at Rank. Finally, she continued, saying “Don’t worry. Follow my lead, and we’ll get to that statue just fine”.

 

            True to her word, she led them through the traps. The ones that were included were: The floor turning into literal lava, spiked balls being rolled at them from the sides, the floor trying to launch them sky-high, and worst of all was when two snake statues came to life and chased them, trying to spit lava at them. Luckily, Rank and Linkle were up to the task.

 

            Rank first attracted their attention and then used fancy spear work to deflect the balls of lava spat at him. Meanwhile, Linkle slinked around behind them and put a single shot into their crystal cores hidden on their back. One shot was enough to fell them. Link was beginning to raise his opinion of Linkle as time went on, while Zelda maintained a cautious eye on her.

 

            Eventually they arrived at the statue, a single pedestal on the front. Linkle walked over to it and read the inscription “Hero of the Gerudo, through wit and speed you have conquered the trial set before you. I offer you a new trial. You must enter the statue and face the true history of the gerudo. After you succeed, your trial will be clear” she sighed and said, ponderingly “Huh. Strange. True history of the gerudo? I wonder what they mean”. As if on cue, a portion of the statue disintegrated on the spot to reveal a passageway.

 

            They looked at each other, nodding before entering. Their Lamps gave nothing away, beyond the stairs waiting for them. They ascended, growing tired quickly aside from Rank, whom was still full of energy. Eventually, they reached the top, a grand ball-shaped room. On the side facing the room they just came from, were two glass panels showing the entire room. Below them, pedestals with inscriptions on them. Linkle read the inscriptions. One spoke of the gerudos history as thieves and brigands, however they had never truly been bloodthirsty.

 

            The next inscription details however the history of their worst king, Ganondorf. The name sent chills up everyone’s spine. Born among the gerudo, he was made king by their laws, and raised by the wicked witches that inhabited the spirit temple. The gerudo knew nothing good would come of it, but their laws were clear. So, they obeyed him, all the way to ruin. However, a few had survived and through their hard work they finally remade the gerudo tribe. They abolished the law and refused to fall down that path again. Eventually, ganon was reborn. He stole away into their sacred pyramid and plundered from within the trident of darkness. Using its might, he proclaimed himself the king of darkness and threatened hyrule, only to be sealed.

 

            The rest was history. Linkle stared. She had spoken the first inscription aloud, but the second, she stopped and read on her own. She was hylian, of course, but she had been keeping a secret. She wasn’t full-blooded hylian. She was merely half. She was half-gerudo and half-hylian. She had always been proud of her gerudo half, much more than her hylian half. Now though, she was terrified. She turned and looked around the room and saw a statue of the sand goddess. In it’s hands, was a purple trident.

 

            Link and Zelda were concerned. The look of terror on her face was very clear as Linkle stared at the trident. They finally asked, “What’s wrong Linkle?”. Linkle simply answered “Evil” before rushing for the trident. She was stopped by Rank though, who held her in place by her shoulder. He yelled “Hold yourself together! What has shaken that iron will so!?”. Linkle turned, a vicious gaze in her eye, and yelled back “I need to destroy it! Before it corrupts another gerudo! Before history repeats itself!”. Rank simply shook his head and said “I agree, but is your mindset really in the right place? This is a test. If you rush, you’ll only doom yourself and worst case all gerudo. Is that what you want?”.

 

            With that, Linkle stopped and stared at him. It took her a few minutes before she realized what he meant. She nodded and said “If what you say is true… the gerudo admired strength of will beyond all else. The individual rather than the whole. If I’m to do this…. I must do it for myself”. After the introspection, she sighed “Please let go. I will do this for my people, but I am still a member of the 40 thieves. This trident can be melted down and after purification, the resulting cooled metal will be worth a fortune”. Rank let go, and Linkle approached the statue.

 

            The took the trident in her hands and instantly, a shock! Dark energy poured from it into her, causing her to scream in agony. It infected her flesh, her blood, her bones, even her cells. All screamed in agony as it invaded her, filling her with evil intent. However! Despite the pain, she ignored the urges her body had now. The desire to kill. The desire for blood. The desire for carnage. The desire for unspeakable things. She ignored it all as she lifted the trident, which was doing its best to corrupt her wholly and utterly. With a show of incredible force, using the very dark power it granted her, she broke it into two!

 

            Like that, the show ended. The dark energy vanished from her body, with it the urges and voices. The pain ended, and relief washed into her. Too much relief. She dropped the pieces of the trident and collapsed, only to be caught by none other than Zelda. “That… was completely reckless. Good job. That had to have taken a lot of courage and willpower. The gerudo should be proud” Zelda said, her voice having nothing but respect. With a smile and wave, Linkle passed out. Zelda stood. “Well, we found the hero of the Gerudo, but what now?” Rank said.

 

            “Simple. We leave. I understand what the monk and goddesses wanted us to do. They wanted that artifact gone. It would only have served to empower the Lich” Link said. Zelda nodded and added “With it out of the way, we can retrieve the master sword and tilt the odds more towards our favor. We’re still horribly out classed, but at least we have hope with it”. With that they left. The traps deactivating as they approached, and the trial hall going silent, Forevermore.


	28. Chapter 26: Shaitan

**_Chapter 26_ **

**_Ill Tidings_ **

****

****

            Linkle, Zelda, Link, and Rank emerged from the lower levels of the spirit temple heroes. The 40 thieves had waited for them to see if they’d return and cheered it with uproarious applause. All of them looked very please. As the cheering commenced, a 9-foot-tall heavy set gerudo stepped forward. She smiled a jovial smile and said “Well done, heroes! I never thought someone, let alone my daughter, could achieve such a feat!”. The thieves cheered again, before the group was led inside. Linkle was smiling the whole time.

 

            “I am Naab Juwels. Leader of the 40 thieves. Our goal is essentially this: we wish to form our own society. Separate from all others. This will of course be the capital, once that dream becomes reality” Naab said with hopeful tones in her voice. Soon enough, they climbed to the top room of the Spirit Temple. Inside, was their treasury. At the top of one pile was a massive pillow, upon which Naab sat on. She was about to speak when suddenly, another Gerudo burst in. It was an enforcer but not one with either the royal army nor the Gerudo army.

 

            Basically, Hyrule allowed each province some measure of self-governance. There were certain crimes that were crimes against the kingdom, king, or senate and such crimes were to be handled by either the king himself or judges appointed by the king and senate. For all other crimes, those were to be handled by the various kingdoms. An example of a crime against kingdom would be the murder of nobility regardless of whether elevated by the senate, king, or governor of one of the provinces or mass killings. However, the murder of a civilian would fall to the courts and laws of the provinces, with the king and his judges in the central province handling all crimes there.

 

 

 

 

As such, this system expanded to the military as well. Hyrule had a standing army called the Royal Army, beholden only to the king. The only time they were given leave to disobey orders were when it involved a treasonous act, such as the assassination of a member of senate or the royal family, or leaving their post regarding one of these members of society. Secondarily, was the army of each province. These armies usually comprised of each provinces race, though sometimes other races were mixed in. This was because each provinces army was comprised of their citizens. Thus, Hyrule had multiple lines of defense, should the need arise. For logistics, the province armies usually number 100,000 maximum. The largest number for the royal army, the current numbers, equaled 5,010,010 strong.

 

The enforcer knelt before Naab and said “Venerate Naab, I come bearing ill tidings. It seems Gerudo City is to be besieged by the enemy!”. Naab was visibly disturbed, and angry. She asked, “Who dares Nilsta?”. Nilsta replied “Reports say a Stalfos in platinum armor with a group of stalfos with them made the announcement of war. He intends to invade from the shrine of the heroines in precisely 5 days”.

 

Naab stroked her chin with her finger and then sighed deeply. She shook her head and said “Nothing to it. If we let them, we’ll lose our chance for the thunder helm. Robbing it from them during the battle doesn’t sit right. With how the Lich has performed thus far, he must be confident in this Generals ability. We must mobilize immediately. We will use our might to fight with the Gerudo Army”. Nilsta looked astonished and said “Milady, are you sure? Won’t we be arrested?”. Naab laughed and said “Midear, they know how powerful we are. They know that by doing so, they lose our support. They’ll welcome us with open arms. Its after the fight we must worry about midear. Tell everyone to pack and prepare as though we are expecting an ambush”.

 

With that, Nilsta bowed, stood, and left with great haste. Naab moved and slammed the pile of treasure, the force caused the pillow she was on to launch down the pile of treasure and stop in front of them. She then stood and said “Come. Let’s get you prepared as well. That armor is nice; however, we can do much better!”. Naab led them into the spirit temple and to the armory, which was in a room within the statue in the main hall of the temple.

 

 

 

 

Once there, Naab searched through the numerous pieces of armor, eyeing everyone present. She then spoke. “For you, Zelda, I think you are worthy of the armor our own champion centuries ago once wore. Accept the armor of Urbosa!” and with that, she handed Zelda the former champions old armor. After that, she looked at link and said “I managed to get my hand on some desert armor. It’ll protect you from the heat, and with the magic imbued into it, it’ll turn your flesh flexible as skin, hard as steel. Sadly, it lacks the ability to stop projectiles, but I have a solution” with that Naab reached into a pouch on her belt and offered him a pair of earrings “These are experimental earrings. Let’s just say if you find yourself in real trouble, just speak whatever comes to mind. Remember this though, they’ll only work once a week. Anymore, and they’ll break”.

 

She then Looked at Rank and said “Sadly, I have no real improvements to your gear beyond basic enchanting. See Slivas for that. She’s the old bag of bones by the room full of crystals”. With that, Rank left. Naab finally looked at Linkle and beamed with pride. She pulled out an outfit from her wardrobe and said “Linkle, pride of the 40 thieves. I have decided to gift you this, the most sacred garb of the Gerudo. The vestment of Nabooru. These were once adorned by the ancient sage of spirit. They are yours now”. Linkle accepted the vestments, stared at them, then at Naab and nodded and replied, “I will do you proud boss!”. With that, she left.

 

Naab chuckled and turned to them and said “Ahh, what power the youth have. Do me proud and make sure the city survives alright? We leave at dawn”. With that, Naab left, taking some gerudo armor and weapons. It seemed she intended to do battle too. Link and Zelda looked at each other and nodded. They would participate too, of course. After all. Their enemy was camping out in the location they intended to go to anyway. What harm would there be in defeating them at Gerudo City, rather than the shrine of the heroines?

 

Meanwhile, at that very shrine, a large military camp had been assembled. In one tent, a platinum armored stalfos stood, staring at a map. He examined it carefully, noting every detail his stalzalfos scouts had charted. In the room were 3 other stalfos.

 

One wore bronze gerudo armor and wielded gerudo weaponry and a shield made of bronze. However, they were all clearly enchanted. With what, was indiscernible with a glance. Another wore enchanted silver Zora armor and wielded silver Zora weaponry complete with a silver Zora shield. The final member wore golden goron armor and wielded a golden goron stone smasher. He used no shields. Of course, he had enchanted items as well.

 

 

 

The platinum armored stalfos looked at a general and asked, “What have the Lizalfos said about taming the Molduga’s southeast and east of Gerudo City?”. The Bronze General chuckled and replied “They said they tried and failed. It ate 20 of their number. Of course, we raised them as Stalzalfos’s. However, despite failure, they could tame the southeast one, but the eastern one is unlikely tamable”. The silver one spoke up and said, “Perhaps if we gave them more manpower, primarily Lynels, it’s possible?”.

 

“No. That is a molduga king. We didn’t know if we could in the first place and this confirms it. Instead, give the Lizalfos three Lynels and have them tame the southeastern Molduga. It’ll serve as a nice surprise for those gerudo. Also, have we mapped out their defenses?” the platinum stalfos questioned. “Not entirely Kilros, however, all that remains is their lightning tower. Their pride and joy… and greatest defense” the golden stalfos said, then continued “We are in the process of having stalkins work on infiltration. The current method of attempt is to have them break one of their own apart, then have a Lynel shoot their bones in the top one by one until it’s fully up there, then use our dark arts to reassemble them”.

 

Kilros would have smiled with glee at hearing this, but lacking flesh, never mind muscles, couldn’t. He instead said in a pleased tone “Good job Jules. The Lich is sure to be pleased with your work. Ensure it goes off successfully. If we can take out their Lightning Tower, we are sure to sack Gerudo City. After that, subjugating the rest of the Gerudo Desert should be easy… and with it, we can find the Triforce of Power”.


	29. Chapter 27: Jann

**_Chapter 27_ **

**_Beat Loud the Drums of War_ **

****

****

            Link and Zelda had gotten fit with gear given by Naab. Link’s outfit left him basically shirtless and put his hair in an odd ponytail. Additionally, he was wearing pointed shoes and somewhat baggy pants. As for his weapons, he had kept his sword and shield. Zelda on the other hand, wore Urbosa’s clothes well. The head piece made her hair flow down like a stream of sand, and the top seemed well armored while allowing for flexibility. The pants and boots were not well armored, however looked to be made of sturdy and flexible material, allowing for quick movement and a modicum of protection.

 

            Rank meanwhile enchanted as much as he could. For his trident, he decided to make it sturdier and apply an enchantment that would make the opponent see double when he attacked. As for his armor, he added the same sturdy enchantment and instead went for a powerful enchantment. It essentially allowed him to create an illusory double of himself that might as well have been a duplicate once a day. The downside was that it could the double couldn’t inflict real damage; merely mental pain and it would vanish from a single hit. For his greaves and helm, he enchanted them with heat resistance and sturdiness.

 

            Linkles outfit fit very well. While she couldn’t fit her hair in a ponytail, she was able to wear it as a headband and the rest of the outfit fit her with absolute ease. If one looked at her now, she’d look like the spitting image of a hylian descendant of Sage Nabooru. Linkle also decided to grab a scimitar from the armory. She was very skilled with her pair of pistols; however, she knew in a large battle like the coming one she may be caught in close quarters combat. It was better to have something than nothing.

 

            After this, they took a pack of camels and rode off to Gerudo City. Of course, their first obstacle was the Haunted Wasteland. Of course, this place normally would be an issue, but Naab had an item that’d make things better. The main problem with the wasteland was that spirits would try to mislead careless travelers and even careful travelers were not safe, for the harsh winds and sun would drain stamina quickly.

 

            However, Naab had a special item. A bell crafted by one of Nabooru’s descendant. When it rang, the souls that heard it would be soothed. This made negotiation possible, and with a second ring, legend said that spirits would pass on. Of course, passing on the entire wasteland was impossible without dedicated work, and the amount of hands this bell passed through was large.

 

            Without hesitation, Naab rang the bell and quite a few Poes showed themselves. They looked quite happy and approached her. She smiled and said “My request is simple. Guide us through this place safely, and eternal rest is yours!”. With those words, she guided them, with the guidance of the spirits, to the opposite end of the haunted wasteland. This roughly took three days of travel, during which the spirits kept them safe. After this, Naab rang the bell, giving their guides the eternal rest they were promised.

 

            After this, Naab approached the city gates on the western side. The guards immediately pointed their spears and demanded they halt. True to their word, they halted and Naab got off and started over to the guards. “Stop, we said!” The left guard shouted. The right, readied herself for battle. Naab right then said, in a loud, booming, commanding voice “Bring your leader here! I am Naab Juwels and I demand an audience! But fear not, for I bring not war or worry, but gifts! 4 heroes to aid your plight, and the might of the 40 thieves!”. The guards looked at each other, then the left one headed inside the city.

 

            In the centuries that had occurred, the city had changed greatly. As bright and lustrous as Las Gerudos, what differed was quite simple. The complete lack of males, as law dictated, and the fact that the city itself had multiple means of defense. The first was the Gerudo Army. Their army had multiple different foot soldiers whom wielded scimitars and shields, spears, and sometimes high-ranking officers would wield great swords. They of course had dancer mages whom could use their illusion and weather magic. Then there were the enforcers whom combined dance and sword. However, the shocking addition, that only worked in the desert, were the Calvary.

 

 

 

 

            These soldiers would use specialized chariots made to surf the sands, with sand seals as their mount. The chariots were armed with two ballistae on either side, activated with levels that launched them or reloaded them. Additionally, spears would be used to attack opponents that got close. The sand seals were not without protection either. They were usually armored with golden armor on the head, front body, and back. The sides, flippers, and tail were left exposed as no material could be made that would be able to give them full flexibility and any sort of additional defense.

 

            After this, the second line of defense was made. Armos Statues. Ancient beings found in various religious temple that had been excavated long after the calamity. They were found all over hyrule and were rather vicious. However, in exchange for ownership, the Gerudo found a way to tame them. Thus, the Gerudo employed them as city guards, but with specific instructions. Armos Statues would alert Gerudo guards by emitting a loud signal that would play through their radios but not alert the cause of the trouble. Then, they would be given orders and follow them to the letter.

 

            The final line of defense however was their strongest. The Lightning Tower. The tower was built behind the throne room of the palace and served as the back wall. The tower was essentially a 4-fold defense. First, it served as the communication hub for much of the gerudo desert. Second, the tower allowed the Gerudo to effortlessly manipulate the armos statues, making them fight as well as a hylian could. Third, it could manipulate the magnetic waves within an entire mile radius to 90% accuracy. Finally, it could send lightning strikes down to any location, with 100% accuracy. This had ensured the city safety for 5 centuries.

 

            The guards soon enough returned, with an old gerudo in orange priest-like clothing. She held a staff that was made purely of metal, that had a ball that seemed to contain lightning itself on the end. Gerudo was hunched over, and her eyes terribly squinted. She had giant hooped earrings and her hair in a long ponytail. She had a topaz jewel embedded into an accessory on her forehead.

 

 

 

 

 

            The old woman finally spoke and say “Naab. You finally return after all these years. Have you finally come to accept your place, princess?”. Link, Zelda, and Rank reacted with absolute shock. Naab was the princess of the Gerudo!? How could this be!? Naab laughed heartily and replied “Bah! That lifestyle isn’t for me, and I ain’t returnin. However, the desert is my home, and this place is its jewel. Besides. You got something I’ve been eye’in. So, it’s only natural I’d defend it, right?”. The old woman shook her head and sighed, saying “Well. Come. The cheiftess is waiting. Mind your manners. The rest of you, head to the barracks. You each will be treated as officers under the command of your general, Naab. We’ve also lifted the restriction on males under the acknowledgment that any misbehaving will result in swift and immediate justice”. With that, she turned and led them into the city.

 

            As this happened, southeast of the city, a large molduga stood, pinned to a large column of dirt. It was held in place by three lynels using their full might. Lizalfos stood around it in a circle, channeling dark energy into the beast, attempting to control its mind. Under normal circumstances, this would be impossible. However, the lynels pinning it prevented the beast from eating them in retaliation. Thus, they could tame it, though it would take the rest of the day. They already had been going at it for 4 days.

 

            Overseeing this was the golden stalfos. He watched and sighed. He was displeased with the slow progress but understood why. Molduga’s were titans of the sand. Among the strongest beings around. In all Hyrule. Their might could only be challenged by the Lich and his generals and conspirators, and if they had still existed by the dodongo’s of old. However, they had died out before the calamity. It was then that a stalkin in a black, tattered robe emerged from the sands next to him.

 

            “I have a report, sire” it said in a raspy voice “The stalkin rouges successfully infiltrated the tower. When the time is right, we can redo the infiltration and disarm it”. This pleased him. He nodded and replied “Good to hear. Have your rouges standby. Then, report to Kilros. Once we secure this Molduga, my unit will be heading for battle, as instructed. We will use the Lizalfos dark magics to inform him when this occurs”. The stalkin merely nodded and dug back into the sand. Soon, Gerudo City would fall, and not long after they would control the Gerudo Desert. Thus, the beginning of the kingdom of the dead would rise.


	30. Chapter 28: Jinn

**_Chapter 28_ **

**_Sage of Spirits_ **

****

****

            Naab stared. She stared hard. Coldly. No emotion behind her eyes. At her mother, Chieftess of the Gerudo. Her mother was a descendant of the Champion Urbosa and shockingly, had the blood of Gorons in her. Naab shared this blood too. However, her mother showed it much more. Naab had not spoken to her in years, not since she ran from her arranged marriage, taking with her 20 elite guards, 3 royal mages, 1 blacksmith, 1 enchanter, and 2 enforcers. After that, she formed the 40 thieves. While there was no rule they had to be 40 always, now there were only that many. She made them to be a home for anyone rejected by society.

 

            Her mother had the same large bodied physique, but she was much larger and taller. She stood at an impressive 14 feet tall, showed her goron features quite vividly. She had rock-like skin on her forehead, cheeks, neck, arms, and legs. She had it on her back as well, but the rocks there looked more like ore deposits. Her eyes were their normal ruby red color and her hair was red in color. Its style was much like the hair spoken of when talking about Urbosa, but her face was not long and narrow like Urbosa’s was said to be, instead it was flat like a gorons, with slits for nostrils instead.

 

            Finally, Naab spoke and said “Well mother? Accept our help or not?”. The queen gave a small rumble of consideration before sighing and saying with a wave of her hand “Fine. Queen Jubilee grants this request”. Naab smiled, bowed, and turned to walk away. “Are you sure you’re fine with how things are, Diam? Should we not try to-“ Jubilee started to say before being cut off by Naab “I don’t use that name anymore. I only go by Naab, leader of the 40 thieves, a band of freedom fighters set to bring the Gerudo back to the way they were!”. With that, Naab left. Jubilee merely sighed and looked at the Sage of Spirit and said “Go draw up our defenses. We have mere hours before they attack. Order all soldiers to rest”. With a bow, the Sage of Spirit, Muld did so.

 

            Muld scampered through the winding streets of the Gerudo City, first heading for the military barracks. A general would always be there, so relaying orders to her would make the orders spreading easier. Then, she headed for the Lightning tower to prep the Armos Statues and the tower itself. After this, she headed to the southern side of the city and went into the local temple dedicated to the eight heroines. Connected to it was of course the temple for the goddess hylia and the golden goddesses, though she rarely stepped foot in there. After all, she was probably not welcome, seeing as she was the descendant of the Twinrova, twin sister witches whom wielded ice and fire magic. Muld went to her personal chambers and slowly sat upon a pillow. She sighed and stared at her staff. She was a powerful sage, probably the most powerful among the 6.

 

Sure, Impa was incredibly skilled with her shadow magic being able to seemingly leave this plane of existence and despite being old moved like a young woman. Mikon the Sage of Water can use his magic to control his immediate environment with 75% accuracy and had natural Zora defenses ensuring bows and small arm weaponry aside from pistols would do little damage. Revan had mastered wind magic, was a superb flier, and was the Rito’s best archer, and even on land his speed was nothing to scoff at. Hestu was a korok and as such his wooden body protected him from most forms of elemental attacks, and his bardic magic was capable of lulling even Lynels to sleep. Add that to his ability to use nature magic to control the local environment, and he was a scary force to face, made moot only by his pacifism. Finally, was the second strongest sage, the goron sage of fire Yunbo, descendant of champion Daruk. Yunbo had mastered goron fire magic, making him a force of raw destruction, however it didn’t end there. He also learned the nature magic of the koroks and was the gorons strongest warrior. Add that onto the gorons natural toughness making most weapons ineffective and you had a sage that was truly terrifying.

 

Then there was her. She was old, but not to be taken lightly. She had illusion magic so potent, she had developed a new magic she called Necromancy. With it, she could control the spirits of the dead. She couldn’t reanimate them, but she didn’t want to. Additionally, she had managed to create new magic using her staff called lightning magic. Finally, she had fire and ice magic she inherited from her ancestors. In her prime, she also had her weather manipulating dances, which made her the strongest sage bar none. Now however, due to her aging body that was in question.

 

It was then she heard commotion in the main room. She moved to her feet, and eyes widened as she felt it. Through her necromancy she felt her disciples dying off one by one. She quickly moved to the left side of her room, and with her staff smashed the alarm bell. However, nothing happened! Right then, the door burst into pieces, revealing her foes. A group of stalkin in heavy black tattered robes. One stepped forward, and said in a raspy voice.

 

“Sorry ma’am for the rudeness, but we need you dead before the fighting starts. You’re far too powerful to be allowed to fight”. With that, the group jumped at her, the cloak parting to reveal silver Zora-made daggers ready. However, this was their mistake. She grabbed her staff and slammed the blunt end into the ground, chanting something in ancient Gerudo. As she did, lightning sparked around the room and instantly the daggers flew to the walls, ripping the arms off the stalkin.

 

“Ho. Seems you didn’t do your research, you dumb bag of bones. I am the sage of spirit, the strongest of the six! It’ll take much more than that to stop me!” Muld said. With that, she aimed her staff at the door and chanted the same words. Instantly, a bolt of lightning surged forward, turning the stalkins bones to ash and scattering them in an instant. Muld panted and stepped out. She instantly regretted this. She saw several Stalzalfos in the same robes, however, they wielded scimitars. She raised her staff and chanted the same chant, raising her staff into the air. She wasn’t ready for their speed, as they closed the distance in a second.

 

They tried to swing at her, and instead she moved to block, forming a blade of electricity. Normally, foes would be incapacitated by this, however since the stalzalfos were made of bones and magic, they simply felt the magic that held them weaken slightly. They backed off before trying for a straight stab. Muld was ready and deflected the blows, chanting as she did. Afterwards, she swung her staff in an arc and slammed the ball end on the ground. From it, a pillar of flame spouted out and sent fireballs to incinerate the stalzalfos, breaking the magic that held them.

 

Muld panted now. She had cast quite a few spells one after another. She looked around at the dead disciples before her and sighed. She went to one to begin the ceremony to let them pass on when something horrifying happened. She heard the shriek of a redead. Her body froze as the redead magic scream forced her to stop moving. She heard the clatter of bones as something entered the temple and came behind her. Before it could strike, she was freed from the horrible magic.

 

 

 

 

            However, rather than cast a spell to attack, she called on her necromantic arts. She cast a spell that ripped her soul from her body. The language she used was the language of the dead. A good choice, as the being stabbed her now soulless body with its spear. Clearly made by Lizalfos. However, it was a stalfos that used it. The stalfos pulled the spear out, then went deeper into the temple and began burning things. Clearly, it intended to remove a sage from the world. Muld was saddened but expected it. Not so soon though. Nevertheless, she had a duty to do. Pass on her knowledge to the next sage. For now, her spirit needed to wait for one with such potential to show themselves.


	31. Chapter 29: Ifrit

**_Chapter 29_ **

**_Besieged_ **

****

****

            Link and Zelda were awoken to the sounds of alarm. It rang out from the lightning tower. Immediately, the Gerudo geared up. The enforcers took to the streets, ready with the armos to defend. The calvary took to the desert to meet their foes, with them the foot soldiers wearing sand boots and gerudo armor to protect from the heat, wielding scimitars and shields or spears. The mages took to the walls, bows in hand. Link and Zelda decided to wait on the walls. They equipped their small arms they had acquired from Zora’s Domain. Linkle of course joined them.

 

            Meanwhile, Rank stayed in the streets. He was not afraid to fight them on the front line, however the lightning tower made it far more dangerous than normal. A single glancing blow would spell his end. He thought he’d be far more efficient inside the city where its lightning was no danger. Meanwhile, Naab stood on the wall, holding a massive bazooka on her shoulder, clearly of Gerudo build. She made orders to the 40 thieves. Some stayed on the walls with guns, bows, or magic. The rest took to the streets, ready to defend.

 

            Meanwhile, she stood at the top of the wall over the main entrance. She wielded a spear of unusual make. She used it for magic. The end was shaped like a crescent moon. Jubilee clicked her tongue and looked to the wall. She wondered why Muld hadn’t shown up. Either way, she had a plan. She had wished for Muld to be present to help her, but she could do it on her own.

 

            However, she had no time to ponder further. In the distance, a sand cloud was seen. It was the enemy army. Inside the lightning tower, they relayed the information they could see. 2000 stalkins, 200 bokoblins, 500 stalzalfos, 50 lizalfos, 125 moblins, 10 stalblins, 50 darknuts, 10 greater darknuts, 20 stalfos, and the last bit shocked everyone. A single molduga, being ridden by the platinum stalfos. This information was relayed to the troops on their side. Luckily, they weren’t shy on numbers either. They had 1000 foot soldiers, 500 mages whom doubled as archers, 100 calvary members, 200 enforcers, 1000 armos statues, and the 40 thieves added their numbers, along with Link, Rank, and Zelda.

 

            Instantly, morale was down. Molduga’s were called titans of the desert, believed to be nature’s wrath made manifest. The fact that the enemy forces had one made them think that they had angered their patron goddess Din. However, Jubilee cried “Gerudo! Do not fret! We should have expected this! These are the forces of the Lich! The fact the Molduga King is not among them, proves that Din has not abandoned us! We shall fight and defeat those insufferable bone bags!”. With this, morale was restored.

 

            With that, the Gerudo rushed towards the invading army, the cavaliers in the front line. They managed to launch a couple of waves of ballista, taking out large swathes of enemies. However, some had been ready and avoided the attacks. Luckily, by the third wave and engagement, they had thinned the opposing numbers by 300. Once they got close however, most of the sand seals panicked due to the dark magic in the air. This rendered the chariots useless. The foot soldiers inside got out and managed to fell some stalkins that rushed them. Sadly, the stalkins were armed with small swords made by Lizalfos and far more numerous than the 300 foot soldiers. Even so, this first assault against the enemy force reduced their number by a large margin. The odds were in their favor.

 

            However, this didn’t consider the molduga. The initial assault did cement a few bolts into its hide, but it seemed largely undamaged. The army continued to advance once the calvary had been dealt with. Soon enough, the foot soldiers and invaders clashed. The fighting was fierce, and the gerudo managed to take an enemy soldier or two out with them, keeping loses even. However, most of the invaders losses were small runts. Thankfully, the Stalkins had been eliminated before the foot soldiers finally fell. Finally, the next defense could activate. The lightning tower charged up for a strike… only to deactivate. The gerudo army tried to communicate, but there was static. Additionally, right then, the armos statues deactivated.

 

            Jubilee clicked her tongue angrily. She immediately to do a small dance, calling clouds to above her. Eventually, she raised her spear as a lightning bolt struck down on her. Thanks to her size and goron genes, the electricity didn’t phase her, despite hitting her heart quite hard. She made sure to channel it all into her spear, causing it to cackle with such lightning, it might as well have been a lightning bolt. With her mighty arm, she tossed her spear and aimed for the molduga. Right then, her spear surged forth, and sunk itself deep into the molduga, sending lightning into it. Normally, such a blow would not fell a beast, merely wound it enough to make it retreat. However, due to having electricity in it, and deep inside, this caused its internal organs to go haywire, resulting in a heart attack, felling the beast.

 

            Jubilee panted. She was a powerful queen, but she was no mage. Her feat cost her a lot of her stamina. Right then, she fainted. Usually, Muld would have enchanted her spear with even more power, however lacking Muld she had to do it herself. Nearby foot soldiers that had been on standby grabbed her and dragged her into her palace. By now, 100 enforcers retreated and went to check the lightning tower. Their communications were down and so were their armos statues. Despite these loses, the gerudo did have a slight edge.

 

            Meanwhile, as the invaders advanced, clouds grew over them. The dancers were dancing on the wall to try to create a lightning storm. Additionally, the illusionists worked to distract the Lynels. The archers also took potshots, as much as the could, against the invaders. However, it was not meant to be. From the back of the army, a large arrow surged forward and skewer the stomach of an illusionist. The arrow was bronze in color. This occurrence distracted the others, lifting the spells on the Lynels long enough for bows drawn and aimed at the dancers.

 

            Luckily, right then, enough clouds had gathered to unleash a torrent of lightning bolts! They were aimed towards the back, attempting to destroy much of the back force. However, the Lynels were near the front, as were the Darknuts. As a result, a flurry of elemental arrows surged forth! In that instant, Link, Zelda, and Linkle abandoned the wall, realizing what would occur. They managed to get one of the 40 thieves, Linkle, and 3 dancers, 3 illusionists, and 5 archers before the entire top of the wall became frozen!

 

            Despite the heavy losses, somehow the gerudo had maintained the advantage. However, Morale was extremely low. Meanwhile, the opposing forces living troops had above average morale, and the undead didn’t care regardless. Zelda and Link realized this couldn’t go on. Right then, a miracle. Naab moved towards the front and announced in a loud tone “Fear not! We are up against a wall, but we still have the edge! Take a small rest! The lynels ice arrows will prevent them from doing us harm! However, they will breach into the city soon, so prepare!”. With that, the mages that remained rested.

 

            After a few hours, the army had finally made it to the main gate. They had only 80 soldiers, but they were not weaklings still. They still had 25 stalzalfos, 5 moblins, 10 lizalfos, 30 darknuts, 10 greater darknuts, 5 lynels, and 10 stalfos, in addition to the silver, bronze, gold, and platinum stalfos. The gerudo on the other hand had 100 enforcers, 11 mages, 2 thief enforcers, 30 elite guard thieves, and a single royal mage. The lynels used their arrows to freeze the main door, then bust it down.

            However! A surprise awaited them. Naab stood far away, waiting, and at that moment fired her weapon! A rocket surged forth towards the lynels. Before they could recognize the danger, it struck the ground in front of them exploding with great force! It sent them flying and crashing into the ground. After this, the elite guard, in grounds of 6, jumped from the ice above the wall and landed on the Lynels, killing them instantly! “Take that, you wasteful boglins! Charge!” Naab ordered.

 

            Link and Zelda meanwhile, with Rank and Linkle, left through the east entrance. They traveled through the sand and circled around. The plan was simple. While the main force fought the army, they would circle around and flank them. However, their target were their generals. The army was clearly well organized. If they could remove the organizers, then when problems arise, the invaders would fall apart.

 

            In the main conflict, Naab had abandoned her RPG and pulled out her great sword. With it, she became a force to be reckoned with. However, things were dire. The Darknuts were a real threat. Being armored beings animated by magic, the enforcers didn’t stand too much of a chance. It took losing 10 of them and only felling 5 before they realized it wasn’t a good matchup. Instead, they focused on the others. The 4 metal stalfos stood outside the city surveying this.

 

            “Maybe we should call the reinforcements” The silver one said. “Indeed. We have a mere 21 among our number, they have 78. Even if they are darknuts, we are at a disadvantage” the bronze one replied. Kilros looked at them and said “Use the horn. We planned for this”. Without hesitation, the gold one pulled out a horn wrapped in cloth. It moved it to its mouth, and used magic to produce sound. A noise rang out that sounded like music that would play during a sunset.

 

            However, nothing occurred. Kilros turned. Then looked at the city, and said “We’ve been had! Our camp has been sacked while we were here!”. He was about to turn to retreat, then he saw them. A group of plucky adventurers. A man in desert voe armor, a woman in clothes of the old sage of spirits, a Zoran warrior, and a woman in the armor of the old champion Urbosa. He stared at these people and saw their weapons draw. The reality of the situation dawned on him.

 

 

            “So. This is it. Well! You may have caught Kilros, the most loyal of the Lichs generals off guard. However! You will find I will not surrender! Till death we shall part!” Kilros shouted, drawing his weapons. The officers with him drew their own as well. The bronze one used a pair of short swords that looked like traveler swords but bronze in color. The silver used a spear and shield of Zoran descent. Finally, the gold used a gerudo great sword. Kilros drew a broadsword clearly used by an ancient hylian knight, and a blue shield with steel framing, and the hylian royal symbol of the front.


	32. Chapter 30: Mardraid

**_Chapter 30_ **

**_Miracle and Catastrophe_ **

****

****

            Ganon sighed. He sat on the body of a dead Greater Lynel. He sat in the now ruined camp of the Lich Kings army. Part of it at least. He had been brought to the desert on orders of the King. Well, not here specifically, but the Gerudo Highlands. The shrine of the 8th heroine. Inside rested the triforce of power, completely unguarded. As he was about to leave, he spied the incoming army. While he knew the gerudo could handle themselves, he decided to help by ensuring the invaders would not be having reinforcements.

 

            As ganon went over his thoughts, a bokoblin burst from the sands, jumping high in the air, raising its small sword. However, this was pointless. It hit his back, breaking immediately. Ganon stood, spun, and kicked the bokoblin deep into a distant wall. He sighed and picked up a nearby bit of cloth and used it to clean his executioners’ sword. After that, he turned to the remaining hylian soldiers whom were resting. He had brought 10,000 foot soldiers and while he lost 2000 of them, they had managed to fell 2 greater lynels, 100 darknuts, 200 bokoblins, and 300 lizalfos. Such a feat was not to be scoffed at, considering usually a bokoblin could match up to even the best trained foot soldier any day of the week. He looked to the sky and said “Good luck princess. The rest is in your hands. Men! Clean this up and let’s move out!”.

 

            The Gerudo army had finished. They reclaimed their tower, though they lost half their number. The rest, half the remaining thieves had fallen and additionally, only 30 enforcers remained. Naab herself had been heavily injured, but survived. Despite this, they had survived. Additionally, thanks to the mages being frozen, they technically survived, so they could be recovered with care. They had won.

 

            Out in the desert, Link was fighting the bronze-armored stalfos. It was a fierce fight. His shield defended him and what he couldn’t stop with the shield, barely made a scratch on him. However, it’s offense was fierce, and he was fast, not leaving an opening. Link kept on the defense, then got an idea. He decided to maneuver near a dune, moving up it, keeping the high ground as he ascended. This weakened the foes assault. However, it decided to leap up, attempting a strike from above. However! This what Link wanted!

 

            Moving quickly, Link dropped to the sand and slide forward with incredible speed! He then jumped and turned, aiming his arm! Then, with a strong throw, he tossed his sword! A perfect strike! The spinning blade cut clean through the spine of the bronze stalfos, and went through the gape in the armor! The bronze stalfos though wasn’t finished! Before the magic dissipated, it retaliates by tossing both swords! Both were on a course for his chest! Link only realized it right before they would hit! Link spoke the words Naab said, hoping to be saved! He was stabbed right then, however, he suddenly stopped falling. Instantly, time rewound itself, Link fully aware of what was occurring! Right then, as time moved forward from the moment the stalfos tossed his dual bronze swords, Link rose his shield and deflected them. With that, the stalfos fell apart, the magic gone from its bones.

 

            Meanwhile, Linkle had challenge the spear-wielding silver stalfos. She knew she was in for a fight, as it had a moderately sized shield and the spear itself gave him a long reach. Now, she was running through the sands, trying to stay out of its reach. She had a strategy though. She had planned this for a while. North of Gerudo City was a ruin, a shoddily made one. Her plan was to collapse it on top of the stalfos. Additionally,  the ruins were a mere 500 feet, allowing for her to keep an eye on her friends.

 

            Eventually, Linkle made it and ran through. The stalfos didn’t expect what was coming, but grew tired of the chase. He stopped underneath an archway and aimed his spear, planning to toss it. This was her moment! She turned and waved her hands, dancing. She called upon the weather to deliver a most harsh gale. A gale she did receive! Not only did her cloak, which she grabbed after putting her pistols in their holsters, pick up the wind lifting her, it also caused the entire ruin to collapse! She was lifted above the ruins before this and thankfully, the stalfos missed her! Or so she had hoped! This was not the case! Her cloak was ripped and with it her ride back! She fell into the collapsing ruins, which destroyed the stalfos!

 

            Rank himself was in a deadly duel. He fought the golden stalfos, whom showed great skill with his great sword. He would move to stab and be blocked, the stalfos would swing and be deflected. This dance continued and continued. However, Rank knew in a war of attrition, even a strong Zora like him would eventually falter. He had to do something. Then, he got an idea! He remembered the enchantments he had!

 

            It was then he activated his tridents power! With it, he started to land blows, his light scale cutting the golden armor wide open with each blow! However, he knew this wasn’t enough, so he called upon his secondary power! With it, a secondary Rank appeared behind the golden stalfos! Normally, the foes would only feel mental pain, however, being an undead, the stalfos was particularly vulnerable! Thus, the stalfos fell in a matter of seconds! The duplicate vanished, its duty done!

 

            It fell to Zelda to defeat Kilros. She readied her sword and pistol, staring at the mighty stalfos in platinum armor. “Well, well. The princess of hyrule, catching an undead off guard. Quite the accomplishment, princess. I commend you” Kilros said, drawing his sword and shield. His shield was made of pure platinum and clearly of goron make. However, the sword made her shiver. It was naught but a hilt, but a click of the button revealed the truth. Light spurt forth from it, then hardened immediately. He wielded an ancient sword.

 

            Zelda rushed forward immediately, firing off ice elemental shots! Kilros blocked with his shield, causing parts to freeze! However, Kilros used his ancient blade to melt it quick! Zelda clicked her tongue in disappointment and tried for a stab, however, Kilros parried! He went for a slash, but she twirled in the direction of the parry, dodging it. She swung as she did, slashing its arm, but only barley. Even so, it’s enchantment allowed for the cut to hit it despite the stalfos being a super monster!

 

            Zelda then jumped backwards to avoid another slash, and opted to fire a barrage of ice bullets! A coupe hit the main armor, but it blocked two of the bullets with its shield. It melted the frozen bits and proceeded to approach her. She realized she was on the losing end. She needed a plan. Then, she got an idea. She quickly moved and retreated to a dune, jumping over it. Kilros of course gave pursuit! However, he did not expect what happened next!

 

            As Zelda fell, she fired a flurry of shots, emptying her clip into the top of the dune, creating an ice block beneath the edge! The moment Kilros landed to claim the high ground, it fell forward at high speed, making Kilros lose his footing and fall forward with it! Zelda gave a scream as she landed and stabbed straight into Kilros’s skull! Moments passed, the desert still as the sounds of battle stopped. Both gave a guttural cry of pain and fell. Zelda bled from her abdomen while Kilros’ magic started to fade. He laughed.

 

            “In all my years, never have I encountered such a soul…. To be expected of the hero, even if it inhabits that of the princess… well done! With such strength, you may save Hyrule yet, Princess Zelda!” with those words of praise, Kirlos’ magic faded completely, and fell away. The duplicate master sword, while such, was well forged and dealt quick a bit of damage. However, its magic clashed with Kilros’ and with the main center of the magic, allowing for instant victory. Zelda meanwhile, had merely received a grazing blow. She had won. So, she thought. Suddenly, pain coursed through her, her heart, and she collapsed.

 

            Meanwhile, in the treasury of the gerudo, a single stalkin stood. He deposited two broken bits of a purple trident. His last orders before he was ordered to retreat to the Lich. He had a long trip. He had to retreat very far indeed. His destination was none other than deep in the Faron region of old Hyrule. He left the treasury, sealing it again. Inside, the tridents glowed a malevolent color. If one listened closely, a voice could be heard.

 

            “Tri…force… will… have…………. The divine………….light”.  


	33. Chapter 30.5: Catastrophe

**_Chapter 30.5_ **

**_Magic Lamp_ **

****

****

            Zelda awoke with a start. She panted and looked around. She then checked herself. She wasn’t in her armor, and instead was in gerudo nightwear. Essentially, it was a pink top with pink, baggy pants. She moved and got out of bed and retrieved her sheikah slate. She hadn’t relied on it before because gerudo didn’t use sheikah technology. They used their own versions for communications and such. As a result, sheikah slates normally weren’t brought into the desert.

 

            Even lacking communication capabilities though, the slate did have several useful applications, chief among these documentation-taking and photography. Like she thought, Link had left some notes and pictures. However, the contents shocked and horrified her. Even so, she read through it carefully, not wanting to miss any details.

 

            A few days back, after the battle, Link, Rank, and Linkle rushed into the palace, following princess Zelda whom was on a gurney. Most of the palace had been turned into an infirmary and medical center to treat the injuries of their soldiers. More survived than they thought, shockingly. They recovered half their mages, the rest in critical condition, and a quarter of their foot soldiers were critically injured. If things went the way they hoped, they’d recover 500 mages, and 250 foot soldiers. Of course, the loses were still hard. They would miss their comrades.

 

            However, their troubles weren’t over. In the treasury, a commotion broke out. After the fight, the remains of the invading army were picked through. Not out of a lack of respect, but to try to recoup losses repurposing equipment and items they had. However, Jubilee made the mistake of having the platinum armor put in the treasury. While most of the magic dissipated, a tiny amount remained. Residual energy. However, enough remained that when the helmet met the trident of darkness? That was all that was needed.

 

            The trident used the armor and its own malevolent energies and residual soul and consciousness to form a darknut. However, unlike Kilros who was a super monster, the gerudo realized the moment they spied the trident-wielding darknut. They were face to face with a Lord Monster. A monster of such scary might, that the Gerudo whom were there screamed in terror and fled. This suited the being fine.

 

            You see, monsters came in different varieties. Normal monsters were their species specific color. Lizalfos green, moblins and bokoblins red, Lynels black with red manes, so on and so forth. The next tier of monster were greater monsters whom usually sported some sort of dark green or blue coloration. After that were the high monsters, monsters that sported white coloration. Beyond this, were the legendary super monsters. Golden monsters whose strength normally could not be overcome by mere soldiers. A single gold bokoblin could easily fell two thousand foot soldiers before being defeated, if it lacked a shield. Greater monsters were double the strength of their normal variants, high monsters were three times that of their greater variant, and super monsters were twice as strong as their high variants. Lord Monsters were a different beast however.

 

            Lord monsters reigned over others. They had the vitality, strength, resilience, and power of a super monster and wielded magic on top of this. Additionally, they displayed great intellect. This combined to create a being of terrible might. A single Bokoblin lord could easily destroy an army if given the chance. While a lynel lord had never been discovered, it’s been estimated that it could be a catastrophe all its own. It would take the combined might of the six sages to defeat it.

 

            The Darknut Lord left the room and gave a deep sigh. It said in a deep, demonic voice “It has been millennia since I last walked. Since the time of flying islands and the birth of the sword that seals the darkness”. It turned and headed down a hall. “I must locate the triforce. Then, I will plan my next move” it said. It stomped through the halls and stopped when 4 people intercepted it.

 

            The object of its hatred, Link. Though it lacked the heroes spirit, diminishing this somewhat. A girl that looked a bit like him, but still quite different. A Zoran warrior. Finally, was a very large gerudo woman with goron-like skin on her arms, legs, cheeks, and forehead. He chuckled and said “My my, what a band of ‘heroes’. Do you wish to test your mettle?”. They pulled their weapons out, ready for a fight. Immediately, the darknut tried for a stab. They all dodged to the various sides. However, Rank grabbed the trident and pulled with all his might!

 

            A big mistake, as the being sent dark energy spiraling down, sending him into the far wall. However, this gave Link a chance to stab into the darknuts side! It turned and attempted to kick link, and failed! Link blocked with his shield, though he was sent skidding down the hall. As this occurred, Linkle was preparing a wind spell. She danced and danced and danced, summoning a billowing gale, or prepping one. Jubilee simply waited, holding a megaton hammer.

 

            Rank recovered and stood, then looked at the battle. The darknut was advancing on a reeling link. Realizing what was about to happen, he rushed forward and blocked the block with his own trident! The two clashed! The being sent more dark power through it, to no avail! It was then Linkle struck! She used her magic to create a great updraft underneath jubilee whom skyrocketed through the ceiling! The darknut turned, alarmed. It wondered where Jubilee went. Right as it realized, she crashed through the floor, and using her own strength and the force of gravity, she struck the head, caving in the horned helm.

 

            It stumbled around, its sight robbed. It realized it was not long for this world. However, it would not let it end like this. With a mighty hurl, it tossed the trident, the core of its mind, as far as it could. Those observing from the dark city would see a purple glint fly across the sky. After this, Ranks trident pierced its side and with a bash of the megaton hammer into its chest piece, its malevolent energy vanished, especially since its power source had vanished.

 

            “That was the trident! How did it get here!? I brought the pieces, but they were left with the thieves’ things!” Linkle cried. “I dunno lass, but I know this… it’s loose now in the world. Gods knows what creature it will infect next. I can’t even order a search… I need to focus on drawing up our defenses, and finding the next sage of spirit” Jubilee said, turning “For now, go rest. Thanks for the help. You must continue your quest though. Until the Lich is defeated soundly, none of us can rest easy”. Linkle nodded, agreeing and left. She looked down a hall she passed, feeling odd. Like she had seen a ghost.


	34. Side Chapter 3: The Spirit Awakens

**_Side Chapter 3_ **

**_Passing the Torch_ **

****

****

            Linkle walked through the halls of Gerudo Palace. She was on a special mission. A simple one that required no skill. After her encounter a few days ago with the Darknut Lord, she had realized she needed to get her life back on track. Specifically, she needed to do her hobby more, even if with pals of the straight and narrow. Banditry.

 

            Thus, she was following through with her bosses’ plan. Infiltrate the palace, grab the helmet that always sat next to the throne, then run off with it and make it like bandits! Or was that phrase the other way around? She didn’t care. She was now in the throne room. The city was practically crippled security wise thanks to the invasion. The only defenses were the armos statues and lightning tower. Which, with the help of the Thunder Helm, would be of no consequence.

 

            She walked to the thunder helm and grabbed it, pulling out a gourd-shaped backpack and slipped it into. She then left like that. However, she kept feeling on guard. She was being watched, but no one was there. She kept having to look over her shoulder. Thankfully, she got outside the city without being spotted, she thought. She moved to the sand and dug, then buried the helm. She used some black powder to mark the spot. Then, it happened. Something yelled “Boo!” behind her. She jumped and turned, pulling her pistol and aiming.

 

            In front of her floated the spirit of Muld. Muld Twinrova. She gasped and said “Venerable Muld! You’re dead!” in a mockingly shocked tone. Muld sighed and said “Yes. I was struck down by a stalfos with a magic horn. It stunned me long enough to give it the upper hand. Not long enough for me to save my soul. I’ve been looking for a successor, seeing as my disciples are dead”. Linkle suddenly had a feeling she knew who was on Mulds mind.

 

 

            Muld finally spoke after a few minutes of staring “Yes, Linkle, it’s you. A sage is not determined by power, but by what they represent choosing them. The spirits calm around you like the bell of Nabooru, and you yourself are full of the stuff. I can think of no better successor. Your powers may be weak, but you’ll grow” she explained. Linkle stared and sighed and asked “Do I have a choice?”. “No, of course not. Of course, being a sage gives you some freedom. Plus, you’re Linkle of the 40 thieves. Would tradition truly hold you down?” Muld said, chuckling. Linkle laughed too and replied “Absolutely not! Fine, if I’m to be the sage, then let me be the sage!”.

 

            Muld smiled pleased, nodded, and said “Then accept my passing, young one, and hold your head high!”. With that, Muld chanted something in the ancient tongue and a small orb formed between her and Linkle. Linkle instinctively reached inside and grabbed the object… wait. She put her other hand in and grabbed another. She pulled and out came two pistols! However, they were different from the norm.

 

            “Ahhh… pistols. How unusual. Most Sages form staves or rods. While not unusual for a weapon to form, it is unprecedented that modern guns be formed…. Then again, they fit you well. My part is done young one. The future of the gerudo and the spirits of this land are up to you!” Muld said, happy to see such potential before passing on.

 

            Linkle let a single tear fall, nodding affirmatively. She hid the powder better then stood, and went back inside. She slipped a note to one of the surviving patrolling thieves. Thus, the operation to ‘Liberate’ the Thunder Helm began. By the time the palace realized it was missing, Linkle was already standing far to the east, admiring with her companions a sight most gracious.


	35. Side Chapter 4-Meeting of the Sages

**_Side Chapter 4_ **

**_Sages Greetings_ **

****

****

            King Voster Hyrule sat in a large room. It was large, constructed of stone bricks, and dome-shaped. In the center sat a large round table inscribed with Hylia’s symbol on it. He sat on one end. At the edges of the table, at points, sat symbols. In front of him was the red loftwing symbol. To the left of him was the symbol for Nayru’s Sapphire. To his right, the symbol of the inverted purple triangle. This continued, denoting Din’s Ruby beyond the sapphire, then the yellow owl symbol. On the other side, after the inverted triangle was a vortex symbol emblazoned on the table, and beyond that Farore’s Emerald. On the other end, the symbol of the triforce.

 

            Each of the symbols denoted a sage. The three to his left represented the sage of water, the sage of fire, the sage of wind. The three to his right represented the sage of shadows, the sage of spirits, and the sage of wood. The symbol at the end was to represent both the leader of the sages and the sage of light. Normally, the princess would fill this role, though none of the zelda’s had shown such power, beyond the one that destroyed the Calamity itself.

 

            His symbol represented the authority of the country, the king. With him, sat 5 at their denoted spots. The sage of water, Mikon Troul. The sage of fire, Yunbo Frieg. The sage of wind, Revan Hilto. The sage of shadows, Impa. Finally, the sage of wood Hestu. They all sat with him, the only two vacant seats being the seat for the leader which of course sat empty. Then, there was the seat for the sage of spirits, Muld Twinrova.

 

            “Ugh. How long is that old bag going to make us wait!?” the goron shouted. Even among gorons he was massive, standing at 10 feet tall and his shoulder length alone being 5 feet wide. He rapped his fingers on the table impatiently and continued “We were called to meet weeks ago and sure, we each couldn’t come right away, but we’re all here now! What’s taking her so long!?”.

 

            The zora sighed and replied “Yunbo, I understand your impatience. Frankly, mine is at its wits end. However, we are sages and have a duty to our people and king. We must attend…. The Lich is a real threat”. Then, a sheikah ninja appeared by Impa, whom impa turned and whispered to. Revan then chose to speak up and say “Well? Any news Impa? Maybe your people with their magical technology have solved our plight?” with a mocking tone. Impa scowled at him and nodded, replying “I have grave news. Gerudo City was nearly sacked just now. Were it not for the 40 thieves, ganon, and our intrepid adventuring party they’d have fallen”.

 

            Revan looked like he regretted saying anything. Everyone understood now. Each of them would stay behind and defend their people if needed. Finally, Hestu spoke up and said “Well, that explains her absence, shaka! We can forgive it now, shaka!”. However, he regretted this as well, when Impa followed up “Sadly, Hestu dear, she won’t be coming. It seems she and her disciples were assassinated. Meaning we now have an empty seat”.

 

            Voster sighed deeply and said “So even though they failed to take the city, they still succeeded in dispatching of a sage. The Lichs forces are not to be underestimated. Impa, has a successor been found?”. Impa nodded and said “In the temple of the ancients, her symbol went dark for a time, but it lit up recently. It would seem one exists, though my ninja has not found them. I will keep looking”. Voster nodded and said “Well. We are missing a sage, but this new sage of spirits won’t be powerful enough to be of much help to our tasks. We shall begin this meeting. We shall plan for the defense of Hyrule and for the inevitable counterattack now”.


	36. Chapter 31: Heroes and Villains

**_Chapter 31_ **

**_Heroes and Villains_ **

****

****

            Zelda, Linkle, Rank, and Link gave a sigh of relief. After two weeks on camel, they finally made it to the shrine of the 7 heroines. They had been shocked to discover that Linkle had become a sage of spirit, but were relieved. Not because she acquired more power, however because they wouldn’t be lacking a sage when the time came to confront the Lich.

 

            However, their priority was the Master Sword. Link assisted Linkle with her training when they rested, but for the most part they were focusing on traveling. They even traveled at night, as reckless as that was. After many days, they made it. The shrine was far different they imagined. Rather than a grand structure, it was instead a series of statues in a circle and a small hut made of smooth stone and a pedestal.

 

            Inside the entrance was a simple circle with the sheikah symbol on it. Link thought and said “We’ll go inside one at a time. Zelda first. She’s the princess so she’s the smart one”. With that, Zelda stepped on the platform. It went down… then rose again. She was missing. Link moved and stepped on. He went down, down, and descended into a strange looking place. It looked otherworldly. A voice rang out in his head, saying “You are the second. No one else is permitted. Young hylians seeking to acquire the sword that seals the darkness, pass my trial”.

 

            Ahead, him and Zelda saw their trial. Essentially, it was a series of tests that involved testing one reflexes. The fire essentially had a single narrow path, and two flamethrowers on either side spinning in very slow circles, while being constantly on. Link took the measured approach. He went to the edge of the flamethrowers reach, and once they passed, walked through. Zelda on the other hand went straight forward, leaping over the flames.

 

 

 

            The next one was far deadlier. It involved a gap, with water shooting over it. Below, something shot icy mist above, making the water into a solid chunk of ice. Link again took the methodical approach of mentally calculating everything that went into play, before taking the jump, using the platform as a boost. Zelda went first, jumping on instinct and a bit of estimated guesswork, clearing the gap. Then, their final trial. One that mere wit nor calculations would surpass.

 

            A room of pure darkness. Strange sounds emanating from it. No way to create light. They stared and thought of how to deal with it. Of course, Zelda moved first. She went right through the darkness, her imitation master sword drawn. Link took Zelda’s approach, holding his shield and sword at the ready. They treaded through the darkness, unsure of what this trial held. The noises continued. They kept walking. For hours and hours, it seemed. Finally, despite being at their wits end, they ran into a wall.

 

            Zelda searched frantically for a doorknob of some kind, finding one. She opened the door and went through, Link following. They collapsed, panting. Slowly, their minds recovered from the assault of fear and darkness. However, despite the strain, they came out sane. With that, they stood and looked at the shrine. A monk sat inside, his hands making a gesture like the crest of the master sword. A voice then rang in their head “Good job, Hero and Demigod. You have conquered the trials before you. The real test remains. Release me from my duty, then proceed behind the shrine. There, you will meet your destiny”.

 

            Zelda and Link moved to the light barrier and touched it before going behind the shrine. The barrier dissipated and the monk with it. Behind the shrine, was another platform with a sheikah eye. They looked at each other and nodded, stepping onto it. With it, they descended yet again. The world changed around them. They were in a misty forest. They walked through it, for what felt like an hour, happening upon a stone platform in the center of a clearing. The sound of animals clearly heard.

 

            Meanwhile, with Rank and Linkle, the platform had shut off. They were now quite worried, but decided to stop trying to force it to work, for fear of rendering it inoperable and preventing Link and Zelda’s return. Thus, they set up came for the night. As Rank sat there, he kept an eye around them. They were in the desert and they were at the location of the invading armies’ reinforcements. They had clearly been killed already, but considering who the lich was… he needed to be careful.

 

            Meanwhile still, in an undisclosed location, a storm swirled. A purple trident stood in the center of an abandoned village. Long abandoned. The spirit in the trident guessed it had been so for around one million years. Unfortunately, this left prospective vessels low. Still, it’d make do, or so it thought. Unfortunately, in the distance a dark shadow loomed. It walked slowly to it, wearing the regal clothes of royalty. It reminded the spirit of Hylia. Of course, the dark power it emanated made it clear this being was not Hylia.

 

            The being finally reached the trident and chuckled. It said “Ah…. What a surprise. I come searching for corpses to animate, and instead I find you… it has been eons. I still remember the lust you showed for that golden power”. Huh? The spirit was confused. It vocalized this, flashing as it said “Who are you? I don’t recall ever seeing you”. The being laughed. The spirit realized that it was an undead being. In his time, undead beings weren’t entirely unusual, but were quite rare. There were maybe 10 total in the lands on the surface.

 

            “Indeed. I never showed myself. I was far, far too weak. I could’ve handled one of your bokoblins, but even a small group would’ve proved my death. Of course, the hero helped fix that with his wake of utter destruction” the being said, continuing “Then the destruction he wrought on the forces of evil through the ages further satiated me”. The spirit stared. It realized a horrifying fact. It was not going to like what was about to happened.

 

            The being spoke “I do apologize, Demise. I respect you, truly. However, I need more power to destroy the triforce and the gods. I apologize for making you a mere stepping stone”. Demise shuddered, then tried to break free of the trident. However, it could not. If he had his full might and Girahim, perhaps. However, this spirit was a shadow of its former self. A mere fraction of the whole that seeped out when Ganon and Link clashed years ago.

 

            The being moved and grabbed the staff, accepting the dark energy in it like a hungry being. It the took the top and brought it to its mouth, the lower jaw lowering. Then, like that, demises soul, or what was in the trident, was sucked up. After this, the trident was pulled away. The Lich pondered what to do. Then it decided to make a new staff. Holding his original, and the trident, he opened a portal and walked through. In his moldy throne room, he moved and set his staff aside.

 

 

            Using his immense power, he reshaped the tridents edge. He morphed the points into a singular ball shape. After this, he fused the hinox skull into it to add an aesthetic to it. Finally, he morphed the mask into it, after he was done, he sighed at his final creation. The latent energies of the skull and the trident mixed, making it far, far more powerful than his previous one. He was quite happy. All he needed now was the rest of Demises soul and he could fully challenge Hyrule. All he needed was for those brats to get the master sword.

 

            “Yes… with the soul of Majora, the Calamity, and Demise, you can challenge the triforce, and with the trident of darkness serving as your staff, the Master Sword” a voice said. Coming inside from the distant hall, the purple hylian walked in. The Lich replied “Ah. Duos. Welcome. What, my conspirator, do you wish for?”. The conspirator chuckled and simply replied “You know what. I simply wish to bring my people to the light again. And then crush it. Rule over it”.

 

            The Lich laughed and replied “Which you will get. You know this. I have a feeling you have a suggestion to expedite this process?”. The dark hylian smiled. “Yes, master. Might I suggest creating your very own…. _Triforce_?” it suggested. The Lich stopped. It truly had never considered that. Its own triforce. His powers would take a drastic hit, to be sure. However, if it could acquire a wish-granting power to match the triforce, would it really matter?

 

            However, he’d need to find a way to emulate the golden goddesses. Of course, he had the perfect plan for such. He did indeed have 3 individuals inside him who could do just that. He needed merely complete one of them. If he could, he’d smile with glee. However, he had a matter to attend to. Rewarding the dark hylian Duos. He looked at him and said “Ask me anything. It is granted”. The dark hylian smiled big and said “Replace the old castle of Hyrule with the castle of the Dark Hylians. From there, your majesty, I’ll conquer old Hyrule. Then we can complete your original plan, albeit in a different location”.

 

            Ah yes. That plan. The Lich had to be honest, conquering the Gerudo Desert had not been a priority, beyond using it to find the triforce of power. It’d simply make invading Hyrule far, far easier. Still, this new proposal was sound. He nodded. “I shall do this, Duos” he said, standing. He decided to test his new powers. He raised his staff in the air. It glowed in a malevolent, purple light and he said, “With the dark powers granted to me by the powers that wish to oppose the fate, forced upon them by the divine, I hereby replace the sham of the divine kingdom with a true castle, the capital castle of the Dark Hylians!”. With that proclamation, on that day at 10:50 PM, the entire continent shook with great devastation. Death Mountain and the sleeping volcano north of the Hebra Mountains threatened to erupt.


	37. Chapter 32: Origins

**_Chapter 32_ **

**_Origins_ **

****

****

            Zelda awoke. She stood and looked around. She was in a black void. She had no idea what she was doing here. All she did was grab the Master Sword and she passed out. She had no idea why this occurred. Then, she felt it. Something incredibly malevolent behind her. She turned and saw him. The Lich. It stared at her, before it moved, relaxing.

 

            “Ah princess. To think our minds would link. It means my recent power grab was successful” it said, then continued “Just so you know, my preparations are nearly complete. I merely need a few more things and Hyrule will fall. However, no doubt that isn’t why we connected. The darkness wishes much more than that”. Zelda glared. She doubted the Lichs words. She spoke. “Begone beast. I won’t suffer you in my dreams too. You terrorize hyrule enough, leave our dreams alone!” she bellowed commandingly. The Lich merely laughed and said “A nice impression of royalty. However, I did not concoct this meeting. The forces of darkness did. Hmmmm… well we likely have limited time. How about I tell you a story, princess? An innocent one. I promise, on the golden goddess’s name, it shan’t hurt you”.

 

            Zelda knew now she could trust his words. Perhaps in ancient times, invoking such a promise had no repercussions, but as magic and technology grew more and more, and their connection to their gods grew, so did such things. Nowadays, invoking their name and promising something in it was quite dangerous. For failing to provide for malicious reasons was tantamount to defiling a goddess’s name. Usually simple failure was tolerated with a simple punishment of minor bad luck for a week. This however, she knew was bad. The goddesses would use any chance they could to at least damage him.

 

 

 

 

            The Lich tapped the ground with his staff and suddenly the landscape warped. They were on the remains of a battlefield. A freshly made one. The banners around dated back to the era of the sky. Before even. The Lich spoke “Once upon a time, the golden goddesses made the planet we live on. They designated one place as absolute sacred ground and left there a gift for mortals. The golden power, with the power to grant any wish. To guard it, they left their sister, Hylia, behind. With the creation of the planet, came life, and law. Thus, this was the gods gift to mankind”. Zelda knew this story of course. What kid didn’t? She knew what came next too. The demon king and the hero that fought and with Hylia’s help sealed away… before events would transpire to allow demise to be defeated in both the past and present.

 

            The Lich continued “Of course, everyone knows this. The hero rises with his goddess to fend off the demon king, whom covets its golden power. The hero and goddess seal Demise, though the hero’s life is lost. However, there is a secret part no one knows of”. With this proclamation, he pointed towards the center of the battlefield. Zelda look and was horrified.

 

            In the center, stood a black robed figure. It looked a lot like the Lich, however it had no staff and no sense of evil. It wandered, picking up some sort of glowing orb and eating it. The Lich continued, in a grave voice “The goddesses of course had predicted some sort of conflict would arise, and so created the system of life and death. It was a decent system. However, the goddesses in their infinity, in their perfection, made the mistake all perfection does. It forgets the little details.”

 

            Zelda stared, horrified at this revelation. It continued “I was born on the first battlefield in the clash between Hylia’s forces and Demise’s forces. I was extremely weak at the time. A mere 5 bokoblins could’ve killed me with ease. However, thankfully I had someone protecting me. They didn’t know of course, but how could they. The goddesses were ashamed of my existence and they dare not destroy me themselves for fear of further shame, potentially destroying their sense of self. So, they merely hoped I’d be killed off. Unfortunately for them, their hero saved all. Regardless of the era, and regardless of the consequences”.

 

            As the Lich spoke, the events he spoke of showed. An hour after the Hero passed through the area, the Lich would wander in and feed on the souls of the dead. This played out through every era it seemed. Zelda now realized why the Lich was so powerful. It was then a horrifying thought occurred. She bashed it down. It couldn’t be true. If it was, Hyrule was doomed. Truly and utterly.

 

            The Lich glanced at Zelda and said “This is my origin. Take it as you will, princess. Know this. I am not blind to your actions. I will stop you, however it’d be boring and unsporting to use my full force. However, once the year is up, I plan to use my full strength”. With those final, cryptic words, the Lich vanished from her mind. The darkness parted and revealed light. She awoke by a campfire. She felt something heavy on her stomach and chest. Sitting there, was the master sword, in it’s sheathe. She sat up and sighed relieved. “We may yet stand a chance” she mumbled.


	38. Chapter 33: Sword that Seals the Darkness

**_Chater 33_ **

**_Sord That Seals Darkness_ **

****

****

            Zelda woke up. She could feel heat and see stars. She slowly realized she wasn’t in the shrine. She stood up with a start and looked around. Next to her was the Master Sword, in it’s sheathe. She looked at it, feeling her connection to it. The vibrant life in it, and the abundance of divine power inside. Across from her on the other side of the fire, Link was laying, sleeping.

 

            “Finally woke up princess?” Linkle said to her, poking the fire with a stick. Linkle then offered a small military ration. They had taken 150 bundles when they left. When they arrived, they had 108 left. Now, they had 99 bundles left. Luckily, they probably had enough for the trip to their next destination, the City of Sages. Zelda excepted the bundle, then opened it.

 

            A military ration was rather universal and usually carried the same thing, with minor differences depending on the race. It usually featured dried meat (fish for Zora, beef for hylians, chicken for rito, etc.), some sort of creamy substance (usually potatoes, something else if the race is unable to grow potatoes), and finally a bit of rice, always provided by the Sheikah. The entire meal was enough to feed one average person. The except were goron military rations. They were served plain rocks with lava sauce.

 

            She moved and started to eat the dried lizard first. Normally, the gerudo would eat dried sand seal or dried beef imported from hyrule castle town. However, due to the recent invasion, military rations containing such things were labeled luxuries and were to be handed out last. Thus, they got the new rations. Dried Lizard, mashed voltfruit, and rice dumplings.

 

            Most would think that the princess and by extension king would be averse to eating such food, however this couldn’t be further from the truth. While Hyrule was very, very peaceful the royal family as children were taught to appreciate all food, through harsh upbringing. Military rations are the only thing fed to the royal children until they grow to the age of 11. After this, they can dine on whatever they please, provided they keep up their training and studies.

 

            Zelda sighed and looked at her Sheikah Slate. They were in range of a tower, so her slate could connect to the Sheikah Network. She immediately connected however, using the network, to the royal tower that had been constructed. What she saw caused her to nearly choke on her food and drop her slate. It was too shocking.

 

            Old Hyrule Castle had vanished, and in it’s place a series of floating castles stood. Additionally, each one was reported to have purple-skinned, black veined hylians walking around. They all sported black and red eyes. Their clothes were clearly that of twilight era tailoring. Additionally, thanks to the world changing event, Death Mountain and Hebra Mountain threatened to erupt.

 

            With that, she immediately finished her food and said “Wake them up, feed them, and join me at the camels. We’re leaving. Immediately”. Linkle asked why and Zelda responded “Old Hyrule Castle is gone. In it’s place, some sort of floating mockery exists now and some sort of evil hylians are there”. With that, Linkle immediately woke up Link and Rank, giving them military rations. Zelda went to pack the camels.

 

            As she did she felt like someone was trying to speak. She ignored it though. She had to get to the city of Sages. They needed to get there for research. On their way there, they had decided that after acquiring the master sword, the triforce would be needed. After that, they stood a fair chance against it. She had the master sword slung to her back.

 

            Soon the camels were ready and so were the others. They got on and left as dawn peaked. They traveled, barely resting, and made a 3-week trip in 2 weeks. Their rations, however, took a dip and were exhausted by the time they arrived. Luckily, they were no longer in the desert area. They had arrived in Old Hyrule, and in the City of Sages.

 

            Meanwhile, the Lich sat on a throne. Not because he had dominated a nation. He had been offered it by none other than the king of the Dark Hylians, Duos. Duos smiled seeing this. The Lich said “Mmmmm… what a nice throne. I do like it. You truly wish to pass your crown to me, my conspirator?”. “Of course, Lich. I am loyal to you and to prove it, I give my kingdom to you” Duos replied, a sly smile on his face. The Lich knew he had ulterior motives, but decided not to question them. For now.


	39. Chapter 34: City of Sages

**_Chapter 34_ **

**_Mark of Mastery_ **

  
  


The City of Sages sat where the Great Plateau used to be. It housed several important relics, most of which were considered historical landmarks. It had been founded 300 years after the relocation to New Hyrule, which was 100 years after the Calamity was finally defeated once and for all. The city was built to reignite an old religion that arose not long after Hylian civil war. The worship of sages. 

 

To be clear, Sages were not worshipped as gods, or even messengers. They were regarded as the gods chosen guardian and master of a specific aspect of life. For example, the Sage of Water was a master of water and the chosen guardian of all things water. He would be worshipped as such, but it was acknowledged that he was still mortal. Of course, by extension, worshipping the sages was worshipping the gods. 

 

Thus, the City of Sages was built with the idea that this was where the sages would meet when they needed to. In old times, this is what happened. However, when it became clear or believed rather that peace would reign, this stopped occurring. Over the years, various sages would drop by to address the follower that maintained their temples. Of course, temples to the goddesses existed. 

 

Zelda at the moment sat in what was called the Stockpot Inn. It was built out of the ruins of the temple of time. In ages past, it might have been seen as blasphemous, however, after many centuries this was no longer the case. Many agreed the function of the Temple of TIme was long over and it’s historical importance was non-existent. However, it would still be shameful to have it torn down because the cost of maintenance was simply wasteful at this point. So, a woman named Anju bought the place and hired six people to help her run it. 

 

First, were the sisters and owners of a faraway ranch called Lon Lon Ranch. Their names were Cremia and Romani. They had built a ranch south of the old castle and produced many goods for Old Hyrule. They had over 100 dedicated staff at any given time, and so even with this secondary job their ranch still ran at peak efficiency. They simply had the manager, Ingo, send reports when a problem or situation arose. They trusted Ingo as while he had a temper, was a hardworking individual and was quite intelligent. Enough that he himself had a side job of running a traveling circus in New Hyrule. The sisters worked as chefs at the stockpot inn.

 

After this, there was the receptionist. A rito by the name of Malon. She was only a teenager and hailed from Rito Village, but she was of the Revali bloodline. At some point, it had split. She was from the bloodline that remained in Old Hyrule and her bloodline showed. She was quite multi-talented. She was capable of being a receptionist during the day, and the early hours of night she worked as a maid with extreme efficiency. Additionally, she was a good at playing the Lyre and he wasn’t half-bad with a bow. 

 

Next as the security detail, namely a goron named Guyin. Guyin did not have a particular bloodline to be proud of, instead he was proud to be a goron. He was meant to serve as security, however he also functioned as a crisis manager. The stockpot had only one in their record, that occurred 10 years ago. Essentially, a senators sheikah glasses were stolen and so they needed to find them fast. Thankfully, Guyin was more than just brawn and after some basic deduction and trap laying, found the culprit. A small child whom had been sneaking inside after hours using the basement. 

 

Finally, the two maids whom were zoran sisters. Ruto and Lulu. Despite her name, Ruto had no relation to the Ruto of ancient legends and Likewise, neither did her sister. Likewise, their abilities showed. They were excellent maids but that was it. They did their work, ensuring maximum cleanliness. 

 

This was the staff of the stockpot inn, an establishment that had become famous throughout the country in a mere 20 years. It was thanks to the excellent staff who worked to make it an inn worth staying at. It did help of course that the CIty of Sages was interesting enough to visit itself. 

 

As stated previously, the City of Sages rarely saw sages visiting its walls anymore, however it still survived. Instead, it focused on providing a relaxing experience to those who visited. Which, thanks to it’s high place among Old Hyrule, it was more than capable of doing. Additionally, it sported a museum in the local park called “Spirit Park”. It went over the history of Hyrule itself. 

  
  
  


As a result, the City of Sages did well for itself, in spite of the Sages abandoning it. Anju, as a result, did well. Her staff by extension did well. She couldn’t ask for more. It was then life truly delivered. A zoran warrior, the blacksmith from the knighting ceremony a couple of months back, and a hylian girl in odd gerudo’s clothes. They asked for a room and promised to pay later. She gave them the 4th room on the first floor. Off they went, the knocked out princess in tow. She sighed, looked at Guyin who just grunted and called the kitchen and maid room, informing them they were about to be busy. Malon was already there, so she didn’t need informing. Anju was glad she decided to help Malon with her duties today. 

 

Meanwhile, Zelda after a few hours, finally awoke. She had fainted on the way to the City of Sages, after she thought she heard the master sword try to speak to her. However, not five seconds after waking up, it happened again. She felt a sharp headache and heard, in a monotone, robotic voice say “Good Morning, Hero, how did you sleep?”. Zelda held her head in pain. 

 

Eventually, the headache subsided. The voice didn’t speak anymore. It was then Link entered, holding a small plastic bag. He set it on the table in the room. The room was a standard room for the stockpot. Large bedroom-style room with four beds on one side, a small kitchen on the other, tv and tables area next to the kitchen, and a bathroom across from it. 

 

Link looked at her and asked “Everything fine?”. Zelda nodded and replied “yeah. Headaches gone. I’m not hearing voices anymore”. Link said in response “you sure it’s not the master sword trying to talk to you?”. “No. There are no records of it doing so” Zelda said, confidently. Link simply shrugged and said “Well, i got some ibuprofen, so if another one rises up, take it”. Zelda just nodded before looking around. Leaning against the wall was the master sword, lightscale trident, Link’s sword and shield. On the table was Linkle’s dual pistols. 

 

Zelda eventually ordered some room service, requesting something fit for a Zoran warrior, a woman from the desert, and hylians. She was told it’d be ready in half an hour. Anju then asked regarding payment. Zelda said to set up a tab and she’d pay it once she got her bearings. Something else that made the City of Sages unique was that all businesses had to allow for the creation of tabs for its guests, even foreign. That being said, the businesses were allowed to employ means of tracking if they decided to not run on a trust system. 

 

The stockpot inn was no different. While Anju might not have looked it, she was in fact an accomplished mage. She had served for a year in the royal army as a hylian mage, specifically a healer, and before that had attended a regular school taking electives to further her studies in business and magic. For college, while she got a degree in business, she also took some magic classes on the side. As a result, she was at minimum competent when it came to spellcasting. However, she had low magical power, even compared to most hylians. 

 

She made this up by being hylian. You see, as mentioned making oaths in the goddesses name was rather dangerous, as failing to fulfill the oaths usually resulted in penalty. Hylians however had created their own magic, in addition to being capable of learning any number of magics. Oathbreaker magic as they called it. Others called it bond magic. 

 

Oathbreaker magic essentially worked on understandings. It had spells that both created bonds and oaths, as well as ways to sever them. However, no hylian had ever made a true oathbreaker spell. Usually both parties needed to be involved in the spell in order for the oath or bond to be broken. 

 

Anju was no different. She had not invented new magic. Simply, she implemented it oddly. She created a two-part spell that tracked holders of a particular tattoo and when she felt they had skipped out long enough, could invoke it to “persuade” the holder to pay their tab. That being said, Anju had a policy of giving clients a full three months before beginning to watch the tracking. 

 

Anju informed the maids to stop by room 4 and implement and oath tattoo. It may be the royal princess, but policy was policy. She rang up her total and decided to book two nights, only billing if it was actually used. If it wasn’t, she’d simply pay the difference. After this, she wished malon luck with the rest of her shift and went to her office to work.


	40. Chapter 35: Siege of Sites

**_Chapter 35_ **

**_City of Sieges_ **

  
  
  


Link and Zelda awoke with a start. They had been staying in the city of sages for about a week. Zelda’s mind had become used to the sword that seals the darkness’ attempts to mentally communicate with her. However, nothing had still been achieved. All she heard was noise. Not even intelligent noise she could decipher, given time. Just random, static-like, noise. However, that wasn’t what woke them. It was a loud explosion. 

 

Then, an alarm rang. The cities alarms. A siege alarm. It was made during the inception of new hyrule. All towns had one. Essentially, they were made in case they came across a native race that decided to wage war in response to Hyrules arrival, however peaceful. Just a note, Hyrule would have approached peacefully. As such, everyone knew what the alarm was. There was an approaching army. 

 

So they though, however it was not that large. It was quite a bit smaller than expected. Numbering only 500 total, the invaders walked across Hyrule Field towards the City of Sages. How one gains entry should be explained. It had two entrances, technically three. First, a grand staircase that descended from the Great Plateau into Hyrule Field, with a ramp in the middle. The other entrance were two very large elevators on either side. 

 

Of course, the stairs weren’t just for decoration. It was common knowledge that they were enchanted with a spell that gave those with a certain tattoo applied by guards unlimited amounts of stamina while on the stairs. At this time though, the guards would have abandoned their post at the bottom of the stairs and made their way up it. It should now be explained, the general defenses of the City of Sages. 

  
  
  
  
  


The City of Sages, being a city of tourism and magic, had rather strong general defenses. 1000 hylian foot soldiers serving as city guard, with 100 trained knights serving as the standing elite guard. Additionally, 100 hylian mages to provide magical support and ending with 100 hylian archers. Those were the official numbers, but they had much more to offer. At any time, 20 more off-duty knights were in the city, and at minimum 100 sages each with 10 apprentice mages, all of differing backgrounds. Additionally, they had an ace up their sleeve. The Conduit as it was called. 

 

The Conduit was actually quite similar to the Lightning Tower and was in fact before it. It is what inspired the Lightning Tower. There were a few major differences though. First, the Conduit in fact ran on magic, while the Lightning Tower did not. Secondly, the Conduit was disguised as a watchtower and thus outsiders would not know it was important on first glance. Finally, the Conduit could not be disabled as easily. Whereas the Lightning Tower could be disabled if the managers were disposed of, the Conduit was a marvel of magical technology. It had its own intelligence. 

 

The Conduit was basically a large watch tower situated on top of Mount Hylia that sat at around 20 stories tall, comprised of gray stone bricks. This was merely the outside layer. Behind this, large slabs of copper served as interior defensive walls and provided circuitry for magic to travel up, should the normal conduits be tampered with. The glass was framed in bronze and easily capable of being opened and attached to the bronze to further create a complex circuit. The glass itself was made to be bulletproof so most forms of projectiles would fail to pierce it. Of course, this wasn’t all. 

 

The conduit had many complex machines and displays inside that were built with the cooperation between the sheikah and gerudo. Below the Conduit, a vast basement stood. Inside were the servers and tanks filled with magical liquid used to power everything. Additionally, the primary display for the AI that ran the Conduit in secret was here. A massive ball of pink magical fire. The AI was named after a name that appeared in ancient legend as a guide to the hero of twilight. Midna. 

 

Now for the Conduits purpose. The Conduit was made with a single goal in mind. The ultimate defensive support possible. However, the original mages who made this, whom none knew were actually the direct disciples of the original sages, outperformed themselves. Due to the design and magics laid into its creation, the Conduit was capable of minor reality alteration within the area of the Great Plateau and up to 20 feet beyond its borders. Of course, none but the royal family and those who maintained the Conduit knew of this. Civil War would be had if this was discovered. 

 

The forces marching on the City of Sages however was nothing to shrug at, even with the Conduit and 2420 fighters strong. 10 regular Lynels with 5 greater lynels. 50 dark hylian knights, 30 dark hylian mages, 20 dark hylian archers. 85 greater lizalfos. 100 greater bokoblins. 100 lizalfos. Finally, at least 100 stalfos. At the head of the army, a dark hylian in grand purple army complete with a black cape rode a massive black horse with a mane of purple, dark energy and energy surrounding its hooves. The leader of the forces stopped his horse right at the boundary line that he’d need to step into the conduits range of influence.

 

The leader held a large lance in his hand and a tower shield in the other. He stabbed the lance into the ground, then motioned with that hand for someone to step forward. A lone bokoblin stepped forward and tossed a megaphone into the air which the leader caught. He used it to speak. His voice was deep and gravelly. Clearly not his. “City of Sages! Send out your mayor! Do so immediately, and you will be given favorable unconditional surrender terms. Refuse and we will not be so kind. If he is dead or missing, signal within the next ten minutes”. With that the figure let his arm relax in his lap and waited. 

 

Meanwhile, Zelda and her group had made it to the wall and used the Sheikah Slates camera mode and zoom function to survey the battlefield. Things were favorable to them, until Zelda spied it. The lance. It had very distinct runes on it. Not of Hyrulian descent. Zelda was now worried. She mentioned this and said “Warn the mayor. That lance is definitely magical and not using known magics”. The guards ran to do just that, as well as inform others. She studied the forces and concluded they could win against the forces in the event of a siege, unless the reinforcements multiplied their forces by five. She looked at Link and asked his thoughts. Link responded “They have a plan. There’s no way they don’t with that small force. Even if 500 came from the highlands and another 500 from the northern region, they’d still be outmatched. Thus, they have a way to cripple us somehow-”. He stopped. He turned to the conduit and thought, then realized something. He started running towards it, realizing the horrible truth.


	41. Chapter 36: A New Hope

**_Chapter 36_ **

**_A New Hope_ **

****

****

            Link ran through the streets, as fast as he could. His eyes glued to the tower. He had to get there. He had to arrive before it happened. Before the AI running the entire Conduit in conjunction with the supreme mages were corrupted. He didn’t know the enemies’ method in anything, but he realized it’d happen. He didn’t know how he knew either. He analyzed the situation, and something clicked, and he had to stop it. As he arrived at the entrance, he opened the door and burst in.

 

            He was too late. The screens glowed a dark purple and a symbol of a black triforce appeared on the displays. A voice spoke with a sinister, girly, and playful tone. “Ahhhhhh gosh! Such darkness! It’s so liiiiiberatinnng!”. Link clicked his tongue. He immediately bolted for the downstairs, his friends in tow. Thankfully, Midna had failed to notice them yet as they went into the basement. Once they arrived, they saw it. The Lich. He stood there, holding something in his hands. He turned his head slightly, the room quite dark, illuminated by the dark glow of the AI’s core and the Lichs draconic horns.

 

            “Ahhhhhh. Demigod. Heroine. Warrior. Sage. Welcome to my newest fortress. Would you like something to drink?” The Lich offered. He then turned completely. In his hand was a single black triangle. It emanated a very chilling evil. Link shivered as he stared. “What did you do to Midna, monster!?” He demanded. Zelda simply stared, the sword that seals the darkness drawn fully. Linkle and Rank had their respective weapons drawn, ready for a fight. The Lich chuckled, before the single black triangle vanished.

 

 

 

 

            “Simple. I have decided to capture the City of Sages. It is a good economical boon for the king, is a strategic location from which I can reap the local benefits, and the distance between here and the Dark Castle is far shorter than, oh, say… Hateno City” it said, continuing “Of course, you Hylians are extremely resourceful, more than I gave you lot credit for. You managed to construct something that under normal circumstances, even at the height of my power, would pose quite the risk for me”. Link glared, then recalled the black triangle. His fears were confirmed quickly. “Of course, I have more than mere generals. I have conspirators that are working with me to undermine hyrule. He suggested that I emulate that which I despise. As while all they did was wicked, they had one good idea. The triforce” It said. That painted the picture. The Lich was trying to make its own triforce. Most were baffled he’d even partially succeeded. Link only wanted to know one thing. _Where had it gotten the power to even make a small part of the triforce_?

 

            As if on cue, it answered and replied “Oh demigod. The answer should be extremely obvious. I am that which began the legends of stalbeings devouring the souls of the living. Thanks to the hero, I got generous boosts of power. He had a terrible habit of letting dark souls fester where they fell. I merely picked up after him and benefitted. I put one such dark soul to great use… the soul you all are familiar with”. After this, his staff appeared, and he clutched it. He finished his reveal, by revealing a fact that terrified them to their cores. “I used the dark soul of Ganon the Calamity to form the triforce of corruption” the Lich said, floating into the air he continued “Now, sadly heroes your tale ends here. Tonight, you perish, and I shall dine on your souls!”.

 

            Meanwhile, Duos smiled. It had worked. The entire city had been distracted by what he did. The only ones who could’ve noticed would be those punks from Gerudo City, but the chances of them still being here were slim. Additionally, they had all they need to win. The Conduit under their control, reinforcements from Dark Castle, at least 1000 strong, and finally he had his lance. In the rare event that the heroes pushed the Lich back and decorrupted the Conduit, he was to stick the lance into the Conduit. It was a very specially crafted lance made by his ancestors.

 

            The lance was made from a special metal called Mithril. It was a bluish green metal in ore form, that became a nice sky-blue color when formed. It was extremely conductive to magic and in the past used in legendary armors. The lance he used however had 6 special enchantments, forged by his ancestors. Alone, each might have seemed slightly above average but nothing unusual. However, when combined, the lance became a force of nature itself.

 

 

 

 

            The first enchantment was a very simple one. Ancient hylian runes to improve the piercing capabilities of it. Of course, they were dark hylians so there was great power and a great cost. While the lance could pierce even a goron paladins’ platinum armor with ease, for each use of the lance, a quart of blood would be lost. No injuries sustained, the blood would magically vanish. The second dark magic attached was an ancient gerudo spell. This was what would protect him from the Conduit if worst came to worst. The ability was called “Wish Realignment”. Essentially, any effect whether magical or natural that would warp reality itself (like, say, a wish from the triforce) would try to affect the wielder, the effect will be deflected onto another. Of course, this is no only a double-edged sword, it too comes at a cost. A heavy one no less. Because of it, Duos cannot touch water at all. Luckily, he had ways around this, but it was extremely troublesome.

 

            The third enchantment might surprise some. The lance did have a positive ability. It was the ability to bestow life and/or sapience onto whatever or whomever the lance wielder wished. Unlike what one may think, they were not raised as an undead being, nor were they made only as intelligent as a child. It was average human intellect and emotion and life as though death never occurred, or the life given was natural. The cost however, was extremely heavy. For every life given, the lance needed to take a life within 24 hours of the life being taken. Otherwise, that which was given life would be mutated into a _~~fnioaoe~~_. Next, the fourth enchantment was at first glance mundane, but upon inspection quite marvelous. It granted the wielder the power of wind walking. To put it simply, the wielder could walk anywhere they wished as though they walked on the earth. They could walk on water, on walls, on lava even. Even the air was walkable to them. The cost for this? Simply put the wielder was supposed to lose all capabilities in magic, beyond what the lance granted. Duos of course found a loophole, though that will be discussed soon.

 

            The fifth enchantment, one of the strongest, was quite intriguing and dangerous. Ancient kokiri runes allowed the wielder to shapeshift nearly without limit. The only limitation was that they could only work with the mass they had plus up to 100 lbs. of additional material. This meant Duos could not simply shapeshift into a golden goddess, though he could shapeshift into Volvagia if he pushed it for example. The cost of course was quite great. It required him to remember his true form, or he risked becoming a _~~buapibfe~~_. The final enchantment, the one that was his ace in the hole was extremely powerful. Sheikah runes on the lance, that could be invoked once per day, gave him an out of a bad situation. Essentially, the runes once activated would create 3 things to occur at once. First, time would stop allowing for 2 seconds of movement from Duos. Second, it would teleport him to the most advantageous and safe position within a 100 foot to 1-mile radius. Finally, the wielder would enter their peak physical state and remain such for 24 hours or until they rested. The cost for such power of course was high.

 

 

 

            Essentially, with each use of this power the wielder sundered their soul in half. Luckily, such a power had never been used, though Duos had the distinct feeling he’d feel the effects today. He didn’t know why, but he did. He made a new motion ten minutes later when no signal lit and a bokoblin tossed a horn up to him. He grabbed it and brought it to his lips and blew into it, sounding the war charge. With that order, his force of 500 charged. The greater lynels in the back, prepping their fire arrows, the lynels in front of that prepping shock arrows. The rest charging on foot. The archers prepped their arrows and the knights held up their shields for the inevitable counterattack. The siege had begun. Unlike what the defenders thought, their Conduit had gone dark, and would not be helping.


	42. Chapter 37: The Lich Strikes Back

**_Chapter 37_ **

**_The Lich Strikes Back_ **

****

****

            Duos marched up the stairs leading into the City of Sages. The Conduit remained quiet. He had hoped it’d work for them, but it seemed interested in something else. No matter. It might be they put all the elite knights in the conduit to defend it, and Midna, corrupted, was enjoying the spectacle. Even so, he had his lance and his dark armor that would draw in lifeforce from all around him. Granted, it was at a slow rate, it still gave him an advantage. With his lance raise, the Lynel unleashed 15 elemental arrows. Luckily, nothing major was destroyed, though a few people died. Either hit and shocked to death, or they burned and were helped too late. The defenders were in a panic. They didn’t have the conduit which sent them into such a state.

 

            The only ones able to respond properly were the mages, whom used their magic to bestow enchantments onto their fellows. They focused on using gerudo illusion dancing to try to lift the morale of the defenders. This did work, though they weren’t sure how. Hylians were unable to see the illusions their targets saw like a true gerudo dancer would. After a few minutes, the defenders finally rallied together. They ordered the gates closed and the elevator wires cut. After this was accomplished, the knights got their rifles and went to the walls, aiming down on the invaders. Of course, the invaders had a response.

 

            Normally, battering rams would be handled by lots of people and would require several dozens of pounds against a gate to fell it, especially against modern doors. However, what do you do about a massive slab of iron being slammed against your modern city gates by lynels? Fire on them as much as you can. By the time the doors were broken open, the regular lynels looked quite battered, bleeding from hundreds of bullet wounds. The greater Lynels though only looked slightly worn and roared as they drew their swords and shields and rushed in to meet the foot soldiers. Unfortunately, in that moment, a hail of bullets rained onto their faces, stunning them, and making them fall over. The foot soldiers rushed forward, stabbing relentlessly. The other lynels saw this, mustered what strength they could, and charged forward with immense ferocity. While not all 1000 foot soldiers were killed, 500 were.

 

The mages used Zoran healing magic to heal the injured while knights moved in proceed combat with the 15 lynels. Luckily, this number was just enough to further injure the Lynels enough that the lynels died of blood loss. Unfortunately, the knights were unable to slay them and escape with their lives, merely were able to deliver enough further injuries that the lynels bled out on their own, dying in the process. As this occurred, the greater Lynels recovered. They stood and saw their dead brethren, and roared with rage. The foot soldiers remaining realized. If the conduit didn’t reactivate soon, they were doomed.

 

 

Meanwhile, the AI Core room, around when the forces began marching to the city, the Lich stared at the group before him. An esteemed, respected, and valued Zoran warrior whom was a massive Link (s of the past) fanboy. The new spirit of sages and the number two among the 40 thieves. The princess of hyrule and inheritor of the hero’s spirit. Finally, Link the demigod, son to a blacksmith and the goddess of courage, wind, nature, and green farore. They stood in front of him, armed and ready. He was amused. He had recently experienced a loss of power as he formed the first of what would become his triforce of darkness, the triforce of corruption. He formed it using the soul of calamity ganon.

 

Zelda moved first, running around to the Lichs side. “Do not disturb this battle Midna. Do so, and you get more Malice” the Lich said, watching Zelda. This was a mistake. Linkle moved around the Lichs right sight, pulling out her pistols and laying fire. Such things could not harm him, however they still effected the magic that held him. The effect was like what mortals would call a tickle. As a result, it caught his attention more than the Zelda’s movements. It was then Rank, and Link ran forward and attacked. Rank from the right with a jab, Link from the left with a stab. They both caught his mid-section, a red barrier surrounding it. Their weapons unable to pierce it, though the barrier should the beginnings of damage. The Lich turned and looked at them, before he raised his staff to the side, aiming for a sweeping smash.

 

            Linkle saw this and began her dance, alluring some spirits to enter her friends’ bodies. She then made an illusion that made the Lich think they jumped backwards to avoid it. The Lich, seeing this and not Linkles dance, lunges forward, purple lightning enveloping his staff, and makes an arcing swipe with it. However, this was the illusion Linkle conjured, with the spirits furthering the illusions. However, the dark energy made the spirits scream in pain and they fled, injured. Linkle felt bad, then growled angrily. She danced more and more and more, vigorously, angrily, passionately. She was calling on spirits to rise and fight with and for her!

 

            The Lich felt this and turned. Necromancy. He chuckled and said “My oh my, you are performing necromancy? That took Muld 400 years to craft, yet here you are crafting your own, a mere month after the fact!”. He was impressed. However, he couldn’t let this persist, so he stopped his attack and raised his staff, the tip gathering energy. Within seconds, a large ball of dark energy had already formed. He then pointed it to her and launched a great beam of raw dark energy! Linkle of course dodged to the right, ducking for cover. The back of her pants and some of her top got burned straight off, some skin with it. However, she was largely unharmed. However, this was a decoy as he flied right at her and as she stood, slammed the end of his staff into her stomach! She instantly spat up a lot of saliva, along with whatever air were in her lungs, followed by a scream of pain. The Lich felt the two slam their weapons into his back.

 

            The same red barrier again! It was only damaged in a new place now! It was then they realized what was going on: Advanced goron barrier magic combined with advanced gerudo illusion magic. It masked the barriers presence and it also protected the Lichs vulnerable bones. Like the spine they had been targeting. Realizing this, Link and Rank backed up. However, they quickly poised to block, stopping a staff swipe surrounded by dark electricity that covered the staff from hurting them; Rank using his lightscale trident and Link using his shield. The Lich stared. He knew Linkle would try something once she recovered, which would be a few minutes and he had a chance to kill her so she wouldn’t become a threat. Alternatively, these two would hammer him and their enchanted weapons and armors could prove tricky. Especially Links earrings. He had no idea what enchantment they held. No matter. He decided to deal with them. The unknown was more dangerous.

 

            As this battle waged, Zelda spent the next few minutes that elapsed exposing the core to the Master Sword. She simply held it close and the core began purifying. Based on what she watched, they could hold out another few minutes… Midna should at least mostly be fine. After that, she’d fight the Lich. As she watched, the Lich was locked in combat with the two. Rank was skilled enough with a trident that rather than block he could deflect. Which was good, as normal blocking would see the trident broken in a mere three blows, if the cracks to the ground were any indication. However, after 10 strikes to Links shield, it finally cracked, then another broke it. The Lich did not miss this and charged up his staves’ power, before attacking with an arcing blow. Link side-jumped only to find himself gasping for air as the lichs hand slammed into his stomach. Unlike Linkle, whom crumpled to the ground in place, Link was in the air and thus sent flying into the wall, embedding it with his shape and cracking the area around his indentation.

 

 

            “Haaaaa… such amateurs. Only the warrior is a real threat and even he will not last” the Lich said, disappointed. He turned the now vulnerable link, raising his staff and charging its energy. “Goodbye, demigod. May you enjoy your life with your mother. Don’t worry. Your friends will follow. I promise” the Lich said, his voice not giving a hint of betrayal. However, it suddenly noticed a change in the room. The Conduit had reactivated. He stopped charging and turned, his staff turning away. It had been in his right hand the whole time, so it ended up blocking a stab from something that could’ve dealt damage. The Master Sword.

 

            Or so the Lich had thought. As the Lich counted his lucky stars, suddenly Zelda pulled the real master sword from her back and thrusted into his upper torso. The Lichs reaction was immediate. A massive scream emanated as the visage of a mask enveloped his form on all sides. The scream was so loud, Zelda’s eardrums ruptured. She laid on the floor, holding her ears. The Lich began to approach, when he was stopped as a bubble of magic surrounded him. Suddenly, he was at the fringes of the battlefield, teleported in front of the fireball of a greater lynel! It exploded with great fury on him, his barrier breaking! He immediately opened a portal and went through, closing. He stared, slowly realizing something. He lost.


	43. Chapter 38: Return of the Hero

**_Chapter 38_ **

**_Return of the Hero_ **

  
  
  


As the soldiers did their best to fight off the invaders, a glimmer of hope filled them with light. The Conduit surged to life, granting each of the soldiers various boons. Increased strength, magical barriers, swiftness, and energy fields around their swords to increase sharpness. For their enemies, softer skin, rapid blood systems, decreased strength, increased gravity, and blurred vision. After this, it began to use the nearby sheikah tower to send a distress signal. It informed the nearby Hateno City, Death Mountain, and Gerudo City of it’s plight. For Hateno City, it’d be a day max before reinforcements arrived. The others would take minimum a few days. 

 

With the effects in place, the defenders turned the table immediately. Their spears and small arms which at one time barely made scratches now made deep wounds in the Lynels. Additionally, the Lynels had to readjust to their new vulnerable states, but were unable to before the footsoldiers, now numbering only 100, fell them. After this, the remaining 480 of the enemy force arrived, debilitated by the same effects but their armors were destroyed. Unfortunately, the main threat of the force, their leader, was completely unaffected. 

 

“Hylians! I commend your battle skill! Even without the Conduit, you managed to adapt and fell 15 lynels on your own! If you surrender now, I will spare your lives and allow you to evacuate safely to Hyrule Castle! I will even have my forces escort you! Failure to do so though will be met with swift death!” Duos announced. Even with the Conduit back online, he was confident he could capture the City of Sages. He had his lance after all. It protected him from it. The defenders leader announced they’d never surrender, when the unthinkable happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly, he was inflicted with a grave injury. Zelda had appeared suddenly, and struck in his chest with the master sword. His eyes widened as he looked down at the injury. It wasn’t deep, barely being a centimeter into him. However, that was when it happened. He felt its evil slaying magics start to rid him of his dark blood. He immediately ordered his troops to retreat and backed up quickly, now afraid. He had made the dumb mistake of dismounting his horse. He held his lance to block the next strike from Zelda. However, the pain from his injury made him sluggish. He then decided to activate his lance’s 6th power. 

 

With it’s activation, his soul was sundered in two, one half vanishing into the ether. With his, his emotions dimmed considerably. He was no longer as panicked. Additionally, he felt his mind numb slightly. He wasn’t worried though. He could retrieve the other half of his soul later, for now he focused. The lance with it’s two seconds spent one on healing his body and improving it, toughening the skin, increasing his muscle mass by 2%, pumping him with adrenaline, and making the electric signals that controlled his body flow faster and more efficiently and precise. Then it spent the next second teleporting him 5 feet behind Zelda and to the right. After all, Zelda’s friends had appeared and were poised for a counter defensive once he began. Of course, they couldn’t know of his lances power.

 

TIme began to move again as Zelda swung at open air, the others stopped, confused. Link was right behind Zelda and only noticed the incoming stab in time to slash with his sword upward, deflecting the stab. Duos clicked his tongue, not counting on the hylians fast reaction time. He immediately spun to the side and then ducked down to avoid the trident stab and barrage of bullets that came from Rank and Linkle. By now, Zelda and Link had turned, ready to fight him now. 

 

Duos cursed his luck. Of course the Conduit teleported them all and it slipped his mind that they had the Sage of Spirits and the Zoran warrior to back them up. He stared at them, watching them. Unbeknownst to most, even those who knew the drawbacks to his lance, he was originally a powerful illusionist. He had studied the gerudan arts and even dabbled in some rito and korokian magics. He then became what he dubbed an Entertainmage, though most simply referred to him as an illusionist. However, when he acquired his lance he thought he lost all his powers.

  
  
  
  


This was not true. He knew the drawbacks before receiving the lance as his inheritance and so he plotted for a way to keep his powers. He finally found a way but it was not assured. He figured worst case his powers would be floating out in the cosmos and he had a powerful cursed relic. However, his plan worked. He essentially locked all his magical power and talent into a pocket dimension he created using a modified sheikah tablet. Modified by none other than the Yiga. As for how he accessed his powers out in the void? Simple, he simply created a pendant that allowed him to, thanks again to the talents of the Yiga. 

 

Of course, the Yiga had no idea they were helping in the downfall of Hyrule. They thought they were helping a people displaced by time and space and the goddesses. They soon discovered, with the loss of Old Hyrule Castle, that this was far from the truth. Now Duos had not just a powerful cursed item, but all his Entertainmage powers as well. Thus he called upon one such power now. Suddenly, a pink fog exploded forth from around him to within a 200 foot radius. 


	44. Chapter 39: The Force Awakens

**_Chapter 39_ **

**_The Force Awakens_ **

  
  
  


Zelda coughed hard. She put a hand over her mouth and nose, trying not to inhale the pink gas. Unbeknownst to her, she was immune to the clouds effect, thanks to the protection of the Master Sword. However, there were many caught in its field of effect. At least 100 foot soldiers and the rest of her group, plus a few mages up on the walls. As for what it did, she had no idea. The master sword glowed brightly. She drew her replica master sword and stayed where she was. She didn’t want to test the mists powers. 

 

It was then she discovered its power. She felt someone's presence behind her and blocked it with the master sword, only to see it was Link attacking her! Then she heard gunfire, and Ranks battle cry. Links eyes were bloodshot red and he was clearly not himself. She instantly moved and pressed the sword to his side, making sure it was the flat of the blade. Link jumped away instantly, clearly acting in the interest of the cloud and not his. However, she noticed the more the cloud touched the sword, the more it turned into regular mist. She tapped the side of her ear and said “Midna, are you there? I need you to spread the effect of the master sword to dissipate it. Can you do that?”. “Understood, but you’ll need to stab it into the sheikah tower. It’s 500 feet northeast of you. Can you do that?” Midna responded. Zelda responded she could, then stood up. 

 

She traded blows with Link, deflecting his slashes, before she used Links fear of the master sword to make him momentarily retreat, then bolted herself. She went down the eastern street first, avoiding Rank and Linkles fight and headed northward after going a few blocks. She had escaped the fog by now, and lucky for her most of the foot soldiers caught were on the southern and western sides of the central plaza. Additionally, the fog prevented the invaders from entering or falling under its spell too. Thus, she had enough time to give Midna the sample of magic she needed. Within seconds, the fog dissipated. However, Duos was nowhere to be seen. 

  
  
  
  


Linkle looked around, wondering what was going on. Earlier, when the fog occured, she saw Duos walk north, towards Mount Hylia. However, as she reached the edge of the fog, she saw Lizalfos and retreated. Then, she ran right into the Lich himself. He fought more like a warrior than the wizard he was, but she didn’t let this bother her as she fought him. That is until she had her pistols aimed right at the Lich's vulnerable head and he was coming in to stab her with his staff, which would fail seeing as it’s a blunt weapon. It was then the illusion literally melted to reveal Rank was whom she had been fighting and didn’t fire her pistols. Likewise, he stopped as his trident reached her throat. Luckily, he didn’t strike the blow and had stopped just short. 

 

Link meanwhile had realized he’d been fending off a group of enchanted foot soldiers, not bokoblins. He was glad he didn’t kill anyone but he had been skilled enough to deal some blows to them, attacking the joints in their armor without realizing it. However, none of his blows had been severe. He was glad his body realized the illusion far before his mind did. Otherwise, this could’ve been bad. Then he realized something. Duos was missing. No one had seen him. 

 

Duos meanwhile was running. He ran north, towards Mount Hylia. Towards Midna. Towards the Conduit. The Conduit had proved far more troublesome than he predicted. Firstly, he was merely 1000 feet away from the charm cloud spell he created when it had been dissipated by the Conduit. Faster than he expected. Secondly, it had teleported in the heroes of Gerudo City, whom he doubted at first could turn the tide of battle, but had proven to be able to do just that. Finally, it had managed to catch his master off guard. The Lich. As such, if his invasion force had any chance of victory, controlling the Conduit was out of the question. He needed it destroyed. Which, his lance was perfect for. At minimum, sticking it into the core would destroy the Conduits ability for localized minor reality manipulation. At best, the entire thing would collapse in on itself. 

 

However, he knew it would not be long before they caught on. As such, he had to be prepared. He tapped into his cosmically trapped power to transform his armor. Changing from dark armor to that of a foot soldiers. He used the lances power to take away his muscles and transformed the lance itself into a mere halberd. As such, he blended in. He even passed one of the heroes, Zelda, whom merely regarded him as a foot soldier. Even better, she gave him orders to go guard the Conduit. How ironic he mused. He ‘followed’ orders and headed for the Conduit. However, he cursed his luck. He saw Rank and Linkle inside once he entered. 

 

“What are you doing here? Only mages and us are allowed in here at the moment” Rank exclaimed. Linkle stared at him, before gasping. Damn. Already caught. “Rank, it’s him! It’s the dark elf!” Linkle exclaimed “I can see his soul! It’s pure mass of darkness!”. He was annoyed and befuddled. Linkle had correctly surmised the shape and form of his soul, something that even mages with spirit magic couldn’t normally accomplish. This meant she replaced Muld as the sage of spirits, somehow despite all odds and not naming an inheritor. It mattered not though. He shapeshifted his lance back to its original form and dispelled his shapeshifting charm spell. He laughed heartily. 

 

“Well, well. I’ve never seen a sage of spirits grow so fast in all of history, and I have memorized the Hyrule Historia!” Duos exclaimed. Immediately, Rank rushed forward as Duos did. He attempted a straight stab, which Duos dodged. Before Rank could reorient himself, he had to duck down to avoid a spin swing from Duos. After this, Duos did a overhead swing downward onto Rank. Rank rolled to the side, lashing out with his lightscale trident. Unfortunately, all he did was make some holes in the armor. Duos dodged to the side, just noticing Linkle aiming. He realized she wasn’t going to try magic but shoot him. 

 

As the first bullets were fired he activated his lances time stop ability again. He was returned to peak physical condition, teleported right behind, and returned to peak physical condition. However, he felt his emotions and creativity dull again. Not as bad as before though. Time flowed once more, and he stabbed Linkle from behind. At least, he tried. Surprise! It was a spirit disguised as Linkle, as she had ducked! She rolled forward as he brought his lance down and once she stopped, she turned and fired. All he could do was block his vitals with his lance as he was riddled with bullets!

 

Midna sighed. She watched the battle, ensuring to give them ample time to react. She may not have been able to effect Duos, but Linkle and Rank were within her influence. All she did was allow them to see Duos in stopped time. Additionally, she improved their physical and mental capabilities. Additionally, she did the same with Link and Zelda, directing them and the defenders to hold back the invaders. They had lost a lot of forces in the initial blitz, but they had recovered. Thanks to the heroes of Gerudo City. 

  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, the Lich had returned to the battlefield but not immediately. He was far away, on the summit of the Dueling Peaks. He used a sheikah spell to warp reality in front of him to creation a magnification effect. He could watch the City of Sages perfectly. He was waiting. Waiting for the heroine to use the master swords true power. Then, in that moment, he’d rob it of its prisoner. The remains of the prisoner at least. The demon named Demise. Then, he’d have recovered most of the power he lost when he turned the soul of Calamity Ganon into the triforce piece of corruption. 


	45. Chapter 40: The Last Hero

**_Chapter 40_ **

**_The Last Hero_ **

****

****

            Zelda fought the hordes of monsters. She dual-wielded the Master Sword in one hand and the replica in the other. She used the replica for defense and offense when available and the master sword for offense. It worked very well. She was able to fell monster after monster with not many slashes and stabs. It’s evil-slaying powers evident. Then again, it was the sword that seals the darkness, of course evil-doers feared and were harmed by its divine might. Zelda was concerned. The Lich retreated too fast. He could surely handle the Conduits power, so why hadn’t he? As she was lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that she not only wandered away from link and most of the other army, but that she also had very few enemies around her.

 

            Though, it was not lost on Zelda that they were actively backing up. She realized that the Lich was coming too late. He suddenly appeared and slapped the master sword right out of her hand, and in the next instant as she attempted to lash out with the replica, he formed a bubble of dark electricity around her. He used her magnetic field to keep her suspended in the bubble, though if she struggled, she’d be in for a shocking surprise. He moved to the master sword. “What are you doing to the sword that seals the darkness, monster!?” She cried, infuriated with her position. He laughed and said “Nothing, princess. It will still have its power. I merely need the prisoner inside”. With that, the Lich put the blunt end of his staff onto the blade and energy traveled up into it. He continued his previous statement “You see, long long ago, way before any of this hyrule nonsense, the hero of that era fought the original demon. The first. A demon king named Demise. He managed to kill Demise, but its soul persisted. So Fi, his AI guide embedded into the goddess sword, the original form of the master sword, sealed herself and it into the sword. It already needed something to regulate its power, and it would now also serve as warden for Demise. I’m merely absorbing the remains of Demise’s soul. Then, later, I will devour it”.

 

 

 

            As it finished explaining, the transfer stopped, and he pulled his staff off. Then he released Zelda, who rushed for the master sword. He formed Demise’s soul at the tip of his staff, moved it into his mouth, and chomped down. Chewing sounds could be heard, though his mouth remained still. Zelda grabbed the master sword and immediately slashed at the Lich. The Lich teleported suddenly, appeared 50 feet away from her. He laughed. “What power he had. It’s incredible! How did he even-… no. he must’ve been weakened when he first woke? Yes, that explains it. He’d have stood no chance against both the triforce and the master sword” the Lich said. He looked at her and said “I have what I came for. Of course, if the City of Sages is sacked, that’s a happy bonus. Au Reviore, Princess~ see you on the flip-side!” he said flirtatiously, before opening a portal and walking through. The Princess felt utterly disgusted by being flirted at by the Lich. Her eyes a puke green color.

 

            Meanwhile, in the first-floor entrance room of the Conduit, a battle raged. The Sage of Spirits, Linkle, had just riddled Duos full of bullets. He didn’t have time to shapeshift his armor into something denser. Carbon-based preferably. Instead, he blocked his heart, lungs, stomach, throat, and head from bullet wounds. The rest now was damaged. As Linkles guns clicked showing empty chambers, he lowered his guard and used his lances second ability to heal himself. He decided to stop holding back. He immediately jumped and used his lances power of anything-walk to climb onto the air, then stabbed downwards and managed to gash the rushing Ranks back. He tried to use his magic to charm Rank, but Midna countered this by warping reality and moving the enchantment to some other location. He clicked his tongue and shapeshifted his lance into a giant shield and blocked an incoming barrage of bullets.

 

            As this occurred, Rank recovered and moved to stab upwards at the vulnerable Duos. However, Duos was not vulnerable. He counted each bullet from the last barrage, and as he mentally checked the last one, he shapeshifted his shield back to a lance, rolled forward, and lept for Linkle. However, he anticipated Midna would interfere, so he instead prepped his lances penetration power. As he thought, Rank and Linkle switched places and Rank stabbed for him as he stabbed for Rank. However, rank pulled a shocking move and swung the trident to the left at the last second, deflecting the lance and stabbing his good arm in the process. It was right then he heard Linkle dancing and singing. His eyes widened as he turned, horrified. The reason Hylians were considered good mages despite not inventing their own magic beyond Oath magic was primarily because of their adaptability.

 

 

 

            Most magics were formed primarily by a race, based on that races thoughts, general emotions, and certain other factors like natural talents, abilities, and elemental affinities. For example, gorons fire magic took a defensive nature because of the gorons protective, caring personality and society, as well as their general outlook and talents as blacksmiths. This resulted in their fire magic being primarily related to barriers and augmenting the physical body or objects. However, they also formed attack spells because of their protective nature. Once endangered, a goron was a fierce opponent, and their magics reflected this, having a few destructive spells that require rage to use.

 

            Similarly, most Korokian mages would be unable to use goron magics. They might be able to grasp the basics of the defensive spells and use them, but being pacifists, they could not grasp the aggressive magics of the goron. Likewise, while the gorons do enjoy fun and are artists to an extent, they would not be able to use korokian magic, as it relies on a love towards nature and a completely pacifist mindset. You see, most magic in Hyrule runs on belief in the magic you are using and your own emotions. As these are felt and thought, the soul produces energy which is used for magic. That is how magic functioned in Hyrule. That’s why the music of the koroks befuddle, the feathers of the rito soar, the iron of the gorons harden, the scales of the zora heal, the mystery of the sheikah deepen, the dance of the gerudo entrance, and the bonds of hylians tighten.

 

            “You! You’re a hylian!? The reports said you were a gerudo!” Duos shouted, shocked. Linkle responded in song, saying “What you speak is half riiiight~♪ I am half and half~♪ but that don’t~♪ make~♪ me~♪ aaaaany less meeeeee~♪!”. At the last stretched out word, she snapped both fingers, then made gun shooting gestures to Duos. As she did, lightning shot out of her fingertips, striking him in his chest as he turned around. He screamed in absolute agony, falling to the floor flailing.

 

           Rank stood over him, kicking the lance way. He moved and immediately restrained Duos, using a Goron spell to create barrier cuffs around his hands, which had been pinned behind his back. Duos struggled, alarmed, but could do nothing now. He had been captured. Rank then sighed and stood. “It is over” Rank proclaimed, raising his trident in the air proudly, smiling a sharkish smile. Linkle smiled and nodded, approaching. “Yes, yes we did. Not bad fishy. That was some impressive spear-work. Left me an opening for my magic” she complimented. Rank laughed boisterously, saying as he smiled “Of course. I am a proud Zora Warrior, and a follower of the Hero’s lineage!”.


	46. Chapter 41: The Legend

**_Chapter 41_ **

**_The Legend_ **

  
  
  


Link, Zelda, Rank, and Linkle were cheered in the streets. They were hailed as heroes whom had saved the City of Sages. Of course, they weren’t alone. Several individuals it seems had added their efforts as well, more than most others. They were included in the celebration and honors, sharing equal praise.

 

A rito mage whom was skittish and shy, had stayed in the Conduit despite it being ransacked. He hid away and once the Lich left to corrupt the AI core, he worked to stave off the corruption. His efforts gave Link, Zelda, Rank, and Linkle a chance to decorrupt Midna. After this, he single-handedly worked the Conduits targeting and magical systems that usually required 5 sages supervising and 100 apprentice mages at any one time. Of course, this came at a cost. Afterwards, the Rito mage ended up what was called “soulless” for several hours. Basically, when one is soulless, they lose the ability to feel even basic emotions and their creativity becomes non-existent. The cause in the rito mage, named Devos, case was simply due to mental and spiritual overload. He’d recover in a few hours back to peak condition. Souls are essentially eternal, though they can be shrunk. However, willingly shrinking ones soul is never ideal. Best case scenario, a being becomes pure logic. No emotions, no creativity. Worst case, they become what most might call a zombie, with the weakness of normal mortals. They would of course desire others souls. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The second was a goron apostle. He worked at the temple of Din, doing various duties. He was aiming to become a priest of Din eventually, teaching the lessons of Din to those whom would lend an ear. Most apostles focus on the strength aspect of Din, however Tulian was different. Tulian was quite thoughtful and analytical. He of course was a goron at heart, but nonetheless he wasn’t from the same cut as most goron. He did research into the true nature of Din herself. You could say he was more religious scholar than apostle, though he held deep faith in the teachings of DIn, with some deviations. Rather than focus on actual might, Tulian focused on the true meaning of strength. Being strong of mind, body, heart, and soul. To be sturdy enough to withstand any blow, but to be flexible enough to weather storms. During the invasion, against the desires of his brothers, he refused to fight and instead offered shelter to those who wanted it. Additionally, he prepared for defense and when a squad of 50 lizalfos arrived to slay the fleeing townsfolk, Tulian and 5 of the other apostles fought them off. 

 

Finally, the last guest was featured. A sheikah technician. He worked at the sheikah tower. He was like other males, having short white hair and red eyes with tan skin, wearing typical sheikah robes and sandals, with a straw hat on his head. He was the one whom worked hard to keep the Sheikah Towers functioning during the invasion. A group of bokoblins, numbering 50, climbed the tower to take it. He used a firearm and some bomb formed by the bomb rune, to deal with the invaders, eventually felling all 50. His name was Fig.

 

Each were given a single gift. Devos was gifted with a staff fashioned from a branch of the deku tree. It was a long piece of wood, with beautiful sakura petals at the top, the branch coiling around itself there too. The staff wasn’t enchanted, but it would act as a great amplifier to Devos’ own magical power. Tulian was granted a pair of goron bracers. These bracers were naturally enchanted with the ability to improve a person's physical strength. This particular pair had the magical enchantment of the golden gauntlets transferred to them which improved a persons lifting power by 16 fold, followed by an enchantment that created a small magical barrier around the wearer of them. Fig himself decline his reward. After this, the mayor payed everyone 1000 rupees as compensation for their efforts. Link and his group declined the offer. They had no need for excessive funds, the King himself endorsing their journey. The other three accepted the offer humbly. Thus the celebration concluded with feast and dancing. However, Link and his group returned to the stockpot inn, while the other three bid farewell to them and went to their respective homes. They once would not consider leaving the City of Sages. Now however, they were seriously considering it. 

  
  
  


A few days went by and everyone in town recovered. Zelda payed her tab, and Anju and the stockpot made sure their stay was wonderful. LIkewise, the three heroes from before helped out around town. Devos organized the mages remaining to run the Conduit, managing to get Midna into working order. More would be needed to maintain Midna long-term. Tulian was granted Priesthood and directed the Church of DIns efforts into construction and patrols. He continued his personal research a tiny bit, but found his duty to the City of Sages more important. Though, once things settled, perhaps he would leave to continue his research. Fig on the other hand knew he’d be staying. Sheikah towers were not in disrepair but they did need to be maintained in order to keep the sheikah slate network up and running. Each couple of regions had a couple of technicians to them, though 2 of the City of Sages technicians vanished. Thus the task to maintain them fell to him. Still, he couldn’t complain. His normal 200 rupee salary did just quadruple and it's not like the towers needed massive amounts of maintenance, nor would he be doing it forever. Just until more technicians could be found and hired.


	47. Chapter 42: The Adventure

**_Chapter 42_ **

**_The Adventure_ **

  
  
  


Link and his group the next day packed their things and checked out of the Stockpot Inn. They then left the City of Sages and descended into the foothills towards the nearby airport. They then spent 5000 rupees for plane tickets, with the destination as the sheikah capital called Gulstav City. Named after the first king that began the Hyrule Expansion Project. It was nestled deep in the snowy mountains of the Hebra Mountain Range. It was a veritable winter wonderland. While it wasn’t constant snow, it never did melt fully. 

 

Luckily, it was the time of year when the snow storms were quiet and the sun was out. However, they were still given appropriate clothes to traverse the town in, seeing as they all needed them anyway. The temperature, even around this time of year, was always no more than 50 degrees fahrenheit. As a result, one had to always wear heavy clothing. This was no issue though for the heroes. They would only be there a day. Then they’d move to their next destination. A triforce piece. 

 

The heroes asked to see Impa once they arrived and they were told they’d need to wait near her house. Impa had left to meet with the King and other sages, and was set to return soon. So, Zelda told the man they understood and checked into a hotel. Then, they waited. After a few days of waiting, Impa bid them to see her. They entered and sat where instructed, legs folded under them as was sheikah custom. Impa bowed herself as they did, saying “Welcome, heroes. I suppose you are here to seek the triforce?”. Zelda nodded, Link added “Yes.. we also would like some more information regarding it. There are no legends regarding it and it’s quite odd”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Impa chuckled and explained “Of course. The royal family, senate, and sheikah went to great lengths to obscure its legend. The most important thing to know is that it is a wish-granting item, but its power is largely magical. Most enchantments have a copy of the weavers soul ingrained on them, but it is largely singular. The triforce holds a copy of all three goddesses souls weaved into it, acting as the catalyst of its awesome power”. She summoned up a hologram, showing the triforce and points to the empty center, explaining further “this is where the amalgamated soul resides”. She then moved and input some commands into a nearby keyboard and the hologram split the triforce into 3 pieces, then pointed to each one in succession, naming them “The triforce of power, the triforce of courage, and the triforce of wisdom all make up the triforce. One whom has these three virtues in balance is capable of wielding its full might. Traditionally, the line of royalty held the triforce of wisdom, while those who inherited the spirit of the hero were granted the triforce of courage. Likewise, the triforce of power went to ganondorf, though when he became the calamity, he relinquished its control”. 

 

“So. where do we go next?” Linkle asked. Impa chuckled and said “Well. i’ve located where the triforce of wisdom is. It is currently nestled deep inside the Lost Woods. The ancient home of the koroks”. Zelda thought and said “Alright. So we have a destination” with Linkle asking “Anything we need to know ahead of time?”. Impa looked down, then back up and said “Simple. Trust the moths, but not the butterflies or spiders. They conspire to bring your doom”. With that, she bid them farewell and fell asleep on the spot. They sighed and left, deciding not to push the matter further. Once the door closed, Impa awoke and sighed, saying “I wish them luck… they are about to be tested….”. 

 

Rank and Linkle went to purchase plane tickets to death mountain, where they could simply head south to travel through the foothills to the east, going northward at the crossroads. Usually, the path was heavily guarded to prevent people from being sucked up by the Lost Woods magic. It prevented people who did not know how to properly navigate it to become lost, which their soul would slowly be devoured by the forest, until it they became a soulless. Here, the case went beyond extreme. The soulless became a whole new being. A savage beast called a vampire. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Essentially, they became savage, feral beasts that do more than just devours souls, they’d made it an artform. Vampires are capable of magic, using power from nature rather than themselves. Using this magic, they attempt to stimulate their preys soul as much as possible before devouring it. The typical vampire has around 10 to 20 souls. 2 out of the 10 in existence have 100 souls inside them. Most are killed by the garrison nearby upon creation. Only 10 have escaped the royal army and fled deep into the lost woods. 

 

Meanwhile, Goron City, the destination of the heroes, shone brightly. Gorons advanced with the rest of society, investing heavily in technology. They developed their own special kind of energy production, that relied solely on Death Mountain being active. They called it Geothermal Energy. They would mine crystals from their mines, then turn those crystals into large gem-like blocks that they then would hold above lava; not too high to make the heat absorption slow, but not low enough to make the blocks melt. To further protect this process, the blocks would be enchanted by goron blacksmiths to be heat resistant. 

 

The entire city then was built with a solid architectural style (to us, the style is like that of ancient egyptians). They used molten bricks to form the majority of the structures in Goron City, but use Gemstone bricks occasionally for important buildings such as City Hall, where Da Boss and his fellow chairman resided. Surrounding the city, was a gemstone dome, built with heat immunity and extreme durability enhancements built in. It also had a final enchantment. While immune, it was enchanted to funnel heat through itself into various generators that powered the residential and industrial districts of the city. Meanwhile, the thermal generators that borrowed power from Death Mountain powered the entertainment district, the outskirts, the governmental district, and finally art district. The art and entertainment districts were about 0.2 miles large, while the outskirts surrounded the main city and stretched out 0.1 miles away. The governmental district was around 0.3 miles large, the residential district in that was between the governmental and the art districts on the northwest and southwest sides respectively were 0.1 miles large. Finally, the industrial district was 0.5 miles large, taking up the entire eastern side of the city, with the entertainment district serving as a boundary between it and the other districts, besides the outskirts. 

  
  
  
  
  


Da Boss, his chairman, and goron nobility live on the outskirts, while the general populace live in the residential district. Some gorons live in the religion district, a sub-district of the governmental district. The temples offered free housing in exchange for 5 hours of volunteer work a day, or 1% of their salary donated per year. However, these conditions were not as good as the residential district. The primary temple was of course a temple dedicated to the goddess Din. 

 

As for the airport, it was in the industrial district. It was fairly large, accounting for the north half of the district. The dome was controlled by goron mages in the district whom would manipulate it to open when planes left and approached. This occured when Zelda, Linkle, Rank, and Link arrived. Thanks to the dome, the city was always at a very comfortable sixty degrees fahrenheit. They left the airport and retrieved their luggage with relative ease and left. They took a heavy metal bus out of the industrial district towards the southern part of the industrial district. They began to rent horses, seeing as they had slept on the plan during its day-long flight with the only stop being the City of Sages. 

 

However, they were approached in the middle of purchase by a large goron. Most goron were very large, easily 8 feet tall on average, with bulkier members reaching 10 feet, sometimes even 12 feet tall. Both genders could reach this height and had the same amount of fat and muscle mass. How one could tell the genders apart though was simple. Female gorons backs had smooth backs similar to cobblestone paths. Males have rough backs, much like gravel backs. A female donned in pure white robes, with golden bracelets and a golden tiara with a ruby for the central forehead gemstone, and golden-colored straw sandals asked “Excuse me, heroes of Sages and Sands, might I have a word?”. 

 

It should also be noted that the goron do have accents. Most races do in fact. This is less due to having their own spoken language and more how their vocal cords are developed. Goron females for example have a femininely deep tone (valley girl), while males tend to have deep guttural tones (scottish tones). Likewise, the zora’s share the same tone, the difference merely being masculine or feminine, having a sweet, serene tone (french tones). The rito genders sport vastly different tones, males having serene but highly masculine tones (British) and females having high-pitched and very feminine tones (japanese schoolgirl). The Sheikah had very low tones, while hylians had wildly varying tones. The Korok tones are hard to describe, going from deep and guttural to high pitched and jolly in a second. 

 

Zelda responded by nodded, to which the goron continued “Yes, you see i’m currently married to an apprentice mage whom was learning how to maintain the barrier. He had an idea and asked if he could attempt to study magic from other races. The higher ups, while thinking the idea foolish, told him if he thought he could do it and afford it, that he’d not be punished for it. So, he left. Unfortunately… he decided to study… rather dangerous individuals”. Everyone tilted their head slightly, not getting her meaning, until she revealed “He went… to the Lost Woods. I was wondering… if you could check on him? I assume that’s your destination, since the only other thing around here besides that are the ancient tech lab ruins nearby”. 

 

Zelda said “Absolutely we’ll help him. The Lost Woods are a dangerous place”. The goron female smiled, thanked them for their help, then left. The group rented their horses and left at that. They headed for the deep and mysterious Lost Woods. It should be noted now, that Death Mountain Horses, Mudsdales as they are called, are extremely powerful horses. They are at least 10 feet tall and 5 feet in length, and 3 feet wide. They have enough physical strength to heavily bend 1 foot thick iron walls with their strongest kicks, and they are extremely heat resistant. They can easily traverse the death mountain regions with ease, though it should be mentioned that they cannot traverse near the summit. It is the only temperature they cannot stand. 

 

The mudsdales only weakness is that they are nearsighted, unable to see up to 5 feet in front of them. As a result, they have a mutually beneficial relationship with the goron. They allow the gorons to use them as mounts and in exchange, the gorons take care of them, despite their bad eye problems. These were the horses they rode towards the Lost Woods. 


	48. Chapter 43: Link to the Past

**_Chapter 43_ **

**_Link to the Past_ **

****

****

****

            The group finally stopped at an outpost to the east of the foothills of Death Mountain. It was night and they had ridden all day. 2 days had passed, and they had begun tracking the goron. They had the horses stabled for the night and checked the path north, towards the lost woods. There were tracks, meaning the goron had already left. Luckily, they were fresh so catching up was still a possibility. After a night of rest, they’d continue onwards. Once they caught up, they’d escort him into the Lost Woods. It’d be safer that way.

 

            So, they rented a room from the local motel and rested for the night. However, Zelda had a peculiar dream. She dreamt she was in a realm of entirely blue. Blue like the sky. Yet, it was not the sky. Simply endless, colored, space. However, as she explored it, she came across an unusual being. A being of entirely blue and purple. It looked at her, with blue glossy eyes. It asked in a monotone voice “Whom disturbs me?”. Zelda stared for a while before the figure speculated “I would presume royalty. You bear the triforce and I can imagine only one other figure contacting me. The Hero”. Zelda nodded. The figures face did not change but it tilted its head. It asked “Wait…. Are you royalty or are you the Hero?”. Zelda replied finally, over her shock “I believe I’m… both. I’ve been called Hero by several spiritual and mystical figures, though it is a fact that I’m the current princess of Hyrule”.

 

            The figure studied her, before finally nodding saying “Indeed. You are this generations hero, though I thought the need would never arise, nor did I ever imagine royalty would receive the mantle, seeing as they’re supposed to be inheritors of Hylia’s blood. No matter. So, what has ganondorf done now? Or perhaps he’s gotten smart and changed his name and appearance to something else?”. Zelda simply sighed and said “I wish it was Ganondorf. It’d make things so much simpler”. The being asked for an explanation, to which Zelda replied, giving a small history of their generations ganon, and recent events. The being stared emotionlessly, before finally chuckled, showing a smile.

 

            “It has been centuries, eons even, since I have felt such an emotion… the last time was with the hero of the sky… still that is quite the dilemma. It also explains Demises recent vanishing and excitement. I simply thought his soul had finally exhausted itself into non-existence” the being said, dancing in the air a bit. Zelda frowned and apologized, to which the being replied “Don’t feel sorry princess. Since I’m no longer occupied with the fool, I can focus on keeping the master sword strong. It sounds like you’ll need the power boost anyway”. Zelda asked, “What kind of power boost?”. The being responded “In due time, princess. For now, introductions. Properly. I am Fi. Spirit of the sword that seals the darkness, the Master Sword. What is your name, princess?”.

 

            Zelda was about to answer when she was stopped. “No, no, princess. Not that name. The name in your heart. The name the sword recognizes. What is that name?”. Zelda stared, then looked down and around. She realized she never had considered her feelings regarding her name. She had simply accepted it. However, it never truly felt right to her. Something was always off. However, she had accepted it was her name, and as such never made attempts to change it. She finally looked up to Fi, one eye being a deep black color, the other sporting a deep emerald green color, and opened her mouth to speak the name she had for herself in her heart.


	49. Chapter 44: It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Apologies for the lateness, school got in the way, as well as personal life stuff. However, I have returned and have news! In addition to a new chapter and return to form (mostly, i'll update when I can, no longer than once a week), I am also announcing I have begun work on an Elder Scrolls Fanfiction series! It's in the works but within the year, expect it to begin, starting with a Morrowind fanfiction! That's all for now, see you next chapter!

**_Chapter 44_ **

**_The Oracle_ **

****

****

****

            The group stood in front of the entrance to the lost woods. A small concrete military bunker stood, with the soldiers standing guard. Thanks to being part of the royal family, she was capable of getting them passage. They had their horses stabled and they took a small rest as they gathered information. Yes, the goron was in the bunker. Link went to meet the goron, with Rank. As they approached, the goron turned to them, staring.

 

            “Well. I didn’t expect strangers to be looking for me. How can I help you, brother?” the goron asked, being quite friendly. Link smiled and said “Well, your wife asked us to ensure you were safe. The Lost Woods are very dangerous, especially with the prevelance of magic”. Rank nodded, saying “Indeed. You are no doubt probably well versed in magic, but that forest is your worst foe. You need seasoned warriors and adventurers to watch your back!”. The goron stared at them before smiling wide and saying “Alright. Sure. I got a nice large stash of 10 thousand rupee’s, provided I do some serious research. I decided the best research would be the lost woods, former home of the Korok. If nothing else, it can be put to rest as a simple scary place”.

 

            Link asked “Best case?” to which the goron responded “We find a plethora of information that lets us change the very nature of magic. It’ll make my research much more than simple research and bring me into the realm of a scholar legend. I might even become Sage Yunbo’s disciple!”, excitement filling his tone. It was clear the goron had high hopes. Finally, Rank asked “I see. I must ask though, you are aware of the dangers, yes?” to which the goron responded “Thus, why I’m hiring you. Vampires existing may be nonsense, but the soulless litter that forest. People who rely on magic like myself would become quite vulnerable”.

 

 

 

            Once the price was arranged, a mere 1000 rupees, the group slept in the bunker for the night. The next morning, Zelda secured entry into the forest, and the group entered. However, in a shocking twist, Rank suddenly spoke in Zoran and a light surrounded them all. “What is this?” Link asked, mystified. He didn’t feel his thoughts becoming purely logical and his emotions were just as passionate as before. “Simple” Rank explained “It’s a spell I developed. One of the only 3 I know. All hand made. This one is meant to protect against the soul. It helps against enemies like poes”. They smiled and thanked Rank, who smiled in returned. They then forged on through the Lost Woods. A dark shadow stalked them as they walked.

 

            As they walked, the goron introduced himself properly. His name was Garruk Wildbreath. He was a mage whom used normal protective fire magic, with a tiny bit of offensive magic. As was stated, he was studying the various races magical abilities. He was here to try to study vampiric magic, if they existed. He admitted he didn’t expect to learn much, beyond why the forest drained the power of ones soul, instead of just outright steal it. As well as an oddity. Why were the koroks immune to the fogs effects?

 

            Soon, they stopped and set up camp for the night. Rank recast the spell, and went to sleep soon after, eating very little. The rest stayed up and discussed where’d they go next. They decided to go to the old location of the Deku Tree. Before he had moved locations to New Hyrule, to bring his people into society. If anything would be in the forest, it’d be there. Of course, there were other points but they were secondary. Thus, they went to sleep, the fire burning as they slept. A shadow loomed at the edge of the fires light, angry that the interlopers had brought the light it despised into the forest of mist. It could not step into any light. For it burned. It stalked deep into the shadows, deciding to bide its time.

 

            The next morning, the group continued onto their next destination. Their journey through the forest had taken about a day already, and around noon they reached the location. The goron went to work studying it while the rest formed a perimeter. They all felt on edge, but they weren’t sure why. They felt like they were being watched. In the morning, they packed up and headed out, heading for the deepest part of the forest, the malevolent entity stalking behind them.


	50. Chapter 45: Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! here is the next chapter, and I have an idea for the next chapter! sorry for the lateness, won't happen again! An update regarding the morrowind fanfic i'm planning, it's going well! I plan to write up a prologue sometime before june and publish it on Archive, however unlike this fic, I plan to also put one up on Fanfic.net. See you then, and see you all next chapter!

**_Chapter 45_ **

**_It Follows_ **

  
  
  


“It’s done!” their goron companion shouted. He stood, packing his journal into his backpack. “What’d you find?” Link asked, curious. “Hehe… something incredible. Sharp fangs. The evidence for the existence of vampires has increased!” Garruk exclaimed. Link blinked and looked around, to which the goron responded “Don’t worry. The blood on these are fresh, and there are no nests nearby, so I doubt whatever made them is still around”. Even so, Link watched the edges of the mist. Likewise, Rank and Zelda kept an eye as well. 

 

Eventually, they gathered their things and left, heading towards the next point of interest. Milo’s Swamp. It was to the southwest, and a few hours walk. As they walked, the fog thickened. They initiated their emergency measure. They took a rope and tied a part of it around their waist, essentially forming a chain with them as the links and the rope as the binding. With this emergency measure completed, they continued. However, things got strange. 

 

Linkle kept feeling like they were being stalked, feeling something's presence at the edge of the fog. However, when checked, the presence would vanish and nothing would be found. However, other strange things occured. Noises of life despite the forest supposedly having nothing but plants in there, like the songs of owls, the trample of hooves, the scraping of claws on bark, the whistles of mice, the stamp of bunnies, and other such things. Finally, every so often, they felt the rope be tugged. However, they hadn’t seen a thing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After an hour and a half they stopped for a break so Rank could re-cast his protection spell. As he concentrated, it occured. A shriek rang out amongst them, from behind. They felt the magic it contained, feeling it wash over them. One by one, as the magic washed over them one by one, they fell to the ground in various positions. Their bodies froze up, not allowing for any movement. Then they heard it. The pitter patter of human feet. However, it was not normal. It was irrationally rythmed. One step, two step, pause, one step, pause, two step, one step, two step, then repeated rapidly, then a long pause. Only Linkle could behold the terror that had decided to attack.

 

Before them stood a tall being, towering at 8 feet tall. Its figure was a paradox, its limbs being bone thin, the veins all blue, with skin being blue. However, it’s belly was massive, a large lump. It wore a single loincloth, a necklace of various kinds of teeth, and two golden hoop earrings. The feet had morphed from what was once human to that of a some sort of draconic beast, the flesh barely containing the bony toes and the extended heel. Most disturbing though, were its hands and face. 

 

The hands were similarly lacking real meat, being bone thin, however, the fingers were 3 inches longer. However, where the fingers would normally end, the flesh stopped and bones protruded from them, ending in pointed claws. It’s face was similarly horrifying. It was like that of a normal humans but its eyes were large and circular, with its vampiric fangs curving outwards like tusks on the upper and lower jaws. The rest of its fangs were sharp like a carnivores. Its nose was gone, leaving only two gaping holes with which to smell. It’s ears were large and flabby, flailing as it moved. The most horrifying was the coloration. Around the eyes, pale white chalk marred its face, poisonous green fumed around its nostrils, and a bright red color dripped from around its mouth. It lacked real eyes, having two white orbs with a single red dot on the surface to serve as focal points. 

 

Linkle screamed in sheer horror as the being lumbered towards them, mouth agape to reveal empty darkness inside. Then things got worse. Ranks protection spell fizzled out, and the forest began to drain power from their very souls. “Linkle! What’s wrong!? Speak!” Zelda cried, trying her best to move. Linkles screams merely raised in volume, as shuffling was heard. Finally, she managed some movement and turned, and froze. The being was bent down, and as she got onto her back, its face was in hers. She could smell death on its breath. She then fainted. 

  
  
  


Rank was the first to rise, giving a bellowing shout. Alarmed, the vampire shifted away, on the other side of the passed out Linkle. It glared at Rank, who could barely stand, weakly holding his trident. It glared, sizing Rank up, before crouching down. It then launched at Rank, who was barely able to lift his trident to block a blow from its claws, causing rank to go flying into the tree line. It landed and skid, turning a it did, glancing at each of them. Only link was was now, and just as weak, holding only his shield and sword. He realized what a precarious situation he was in and huddled up behind his shield quickly. 

 

However, the vampire rushed forward and jumped over the shield, landing behind link. It moved at fast speeds, as fast as a lizalfos. It grabbed link by his shoulders, spun around, letting go so he flew into the fog line, then turned back around. Now only Garruk and Zelda remained. It was clearly deciding between the two whom to deal with first as its orbs sun towards one, then the other. Zelda stared in horror as she feared what it might decide. Garruk however decided to try to weave a protective spell as the forest drained him of his power, secretly. He was running out of time, however. 


	51. Chapter 46: Will-O-The-Wisps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the intense lateness. Life has been rather tsundere lately, my previous class being rather intense and nearly failing (thank god i managed to avoid that nightmare scenario), followed by having to get back in the good graces of my local anime club for my intense abscence, and then finally getting slapped with a family emergency that removed me from life for 2 weeks. Add writers block and yeah. Thankfully, with a shift in perspective, I managed to waylay the writer's block and can now post the most recent chapter of this adventure!
> 
> Regarding scheduling, with my current class wrapping up, i cannot commit to any kind of schedule, though with it ending, i'll have the summer open. So expect chapters every few days, every week at worst. Regarding the elder scrolls fanfiction series, I will not post it to Fanfiction.net, however I'm still working on it and am working on the first chapter. I plan for it to be a 20 page intro chapter. so look forward to that!
> 
> NOW! without further ado, may i present the latest chapter in our illustrious heroes journey, Chapter 46!

**_Chapter 46_ **

_ Will of the Wisps _

  
  
  


     Using incredible foresight, even for her, she jumped to the left and barely dodged a blow from the creature. She quickly drew and slashed with her master sword, when something odd occured. She intended to strike the head, but her arm correct itself and she swung to her side… and lopped off its arm before it could strike her! It screamed and jumped back, staring at her, it’s orbs burning much brighter now. It’s other hand moved and the fingers wiggled like one might do when mocking a made. However, bright orbs left its hands and moved between them before suddenly, the fog moved in. Garruk meanwhile finished his spell. A goronic barrier spell, with a small amount of Hylian oath magic mixed in. Essentially, his new spell created a near-unbreakable barrier that would dissipate if he died or it was overpowered, though so far, tests had indicated that not even Da Boss could break it. However, to power the casting, he expended 90% of his own life force as an additional cost to cast. He used it on Linkle. The reason he did this was because she wasn’t able to defend herself passed out and they couldn’t lose the sage of spirits again. Especially not here. He then looked at the vampire as it glared hatred at Zelda. He growled and reached into his bag. He had no more time and had to act, or he’d risk all of them.

 

     Link and Rank took a moment to recover, since they were suffering from the forests effects. Rank wasn’t able to see what was going on and wasn’t sure quite how to react. He decided to cast his prior protection spell. If he fought for too long, he wouldn’t be able to cast it and they’d become soulless or worse. The garrison didn’t need more trouble than they already had. He began the weaves and incantation, focusing on the idea of protecting and soothing his friends. He could feel his soul react and produce the power needed to cast the spell, and his words and motions mold that power. It took him 3 minutes, but he cast the spell. He could feel the effects. All of them were still alive enough to receive it. Link also apparently had rejoined the battle by now. With those facts confirmed, he picked up his lightscale trident and rushed to the battlefield.  Zelda had managed to pull out both her blades when a gem headed for her. Instinctively, she swung her sword out, the replica. Upon contact, it smashed to pieces,  and the dust moved and covered her body, strategically, and formed a thin layer of magical energy. She quickly realized whom it came from and looked at Garruk. The vampire before them did too. He was already searching for something else in his bag. She looked back at the vampire and rushed before it could think. She went for a jab with her master sword and replica, aiming for the head. The vampire, saw and moved to jump backwards. It was then that suddenly, a single shot rang out! A burning hole clearly visible in the vampires head!

 

      Link landed and rushed making a cleaving arc with his sword towards the vampire. It in turn jumped away towards Garruk, whom at that moment unveiled his next trick. With the vampires back to him, he chucked a sapphire straight at the beings feet, causing it to be encased in half from the chest, down! However, due to the arms not being entirely frozen solid, it still had a chance to escape. Though, this didn’t last. Zelda ran forward once she saw this happen, and with a clean arc of the master sword, lopped off the vampires head! With that, the orbs that served as eyes fizzled out and the body went limp. 2 souls left the body at that moment, and went into the ground. It was then that they felt Rank’s protective spell wash over them. This made them feel much safer. Rank arrived as well, and relaxed when he saw his companions were fine. “Well then. Back to the Garrison?” Garruk questioned. “Not quite. We need to find the triforce of wisdom” Zelda replied. “Yeah. It’s somewhere in here. If you like, though, I can escort you back” Linkle offered. Garruk declined and said they helped him so he wanted to help them. With that settled, the heroes packed up and headed further inside. Linkle skipped and danced the whole way.

 

      They continued their trek for around 3 days. They found no clues as to its location. That is, until Link spied some moths. He took a torch they had packed and headed to follow. The moths went to the flame, sometimes catching fire and dying. However, he noticed something. They were acting as a compass. Intrigued, he went back and asked Linkle to follow him and told the rest “if I’m not back in about half an hour, follow after me… and use a torch and follow the moths”. With that, he and Linkle descended into the Lost Woods. For about 5 minutes, the moths acted as a compass. Suddenly, they changed direction, and acted as a extremely primitive map. Pointing in the direction they need to go next until they reached a point.  This continued for 5 more minutes, until suddenly, the fog cleared. They had reached the northern edge. Behind them was the Lost Woods… in front of them, was an island, encased completely in a dome of darkness. Link turned to Linkle and said “Send a spirit to inform them that we found the northern edge… and the likely location of the triforce of wisdom”. With that, Linkle did a somber waltz to summon a lone Poe to guide her friends to her. In exchange, she’d do a small dance to relieve it of its burden and pass it along. The poe did this, and with a final waltz, it passed to the next world. 

 

       “So it’s there?” Zelda asked, staring. Feeling anxious. “Yeah. Impa said to follow the moths. They’re pointing over there” Link replied, tossing the torch into the water below. A long rope bridge stood before them. They went across, waiting 5 minutes between each one going on. Shockingly, the bridge was in pristine condition and so they got across safely. They each lit a torch and entered. Inside was shocking. It was as if they entered someplace they shouldn’t have. In times past, typhlos island was simply a forest island cursed with a downfall of darkness. However, as time passed, and the calamity died, its darkness grew. Not in size or radius or even depth. It grew dimensionally. It began to connect to new planes of existence. It connected most strongly to the world of darkness. As a result, it developed into a sort of dimensional bubble, a place that despite existing in Hyrule, for all intents and purposes, was considered otherworldly. Strange creatures that didn’t follow the normal rules inhabited the island now, magic worked far differently, and worst of all, the darkness now served as protection from the outside world as no animal trusted it. Typhelus Island thus had its name changed to “Oni Island”.

 

      As they entered, they saw it. Lights everywhere. They still could barely see in front of them, only 15 ft., but it was better than nothing. Some of the lights moved, some didn’t. They knew the deal. Those were the lights of the supernatural creatures that had came here from their homes and adapted to the darkness. They proceeded carefully, making sure to not make too much noise. They followed the moths, like before. They noticed butterflies trying to shoo the moths away, or allure them in the opposite direction. They then heard it. Clicking. All around them. However, nothing entered their field of vision or seemingly moved towards them. Then, the moths stopped. They did with it, and for good reason. Right in front of them were a plethora of webs. Like that, they heard a number of things approaching from above. Zelda pulled out her swords, Linkle her twin pistols, Rank his trident, and Link's sword and shield. It was then that they entered their field of vision. 4 large spiders. They were at least the size of horses. Maybe even carriages. Each had a grotesque skull growing on the abdomen. It surrounded it, save a single hole at one end for webbing to come out. The heroes went back to back, with Garruk using spells stored in gemstones to apply buffs to his allies. Increased strength for Rank, increased eyesight for Linkle, increased reflexes for Zelda, and increased durability for Link. For himself, increased brainpower. He needed to think faster so he could react as the battle flowed. The spiders meanwhile positioned themselves. One stayed in the center of the web, in front of Link. Another positioned it to the left and a distance away from Linkle, while one stood before Rank. The last one and smallest stood in front of Zelda, poised for battle. The spiders moved first! Two of them moved their abdomen above itself and fired their webs at Link and Linkle! The other two rushed their respective combatants! Linkle responded by instantly dodging to the left and firing a barrage of bullets! Rank immediately jabbed with his spear, to which the spider jumped over! Link raised his shield, protecting most of himself from the webs! Zelda rushed forward, one sword forward, the other to the side!

 

      The spider fighting Linkle took some initial damage, its chitinous armor not being quite strong enough to really stop the bullets, but it did slow them and prevent serious injury. However, it had wasted energy firing a poisonous web, so it had to try something else. It instead fired a web directly in front of it and with its two front legs quickly weaved a web wall in front of it! This stopped Linkles bullets in their tracks! Linkle clicked her tongue in annoyance and tried to rush to the side. A few more bullets made their mark, but the spider could sense the vibrations of her movements and moved the wall with her, blocking a majority of her shots! 

 

      Meanwhile, Rank was in a dual of his own. After the spider leapt over his jab, he immediately dodged to the side, only getting clipped by one of its legs. He then proceeded to swing his trident, scratching its face as it dodged backwards. This proved fatal though, as right then, Garruk smashed a gemstone onto its skull-like hide. The spider, realizing the danger, was about to expel some web, when before it realized, it had been skewered! The spell Garruk had stored in the gem was a potent spell of his creation! Essentially, he combined gerudian illusion magic to essentially make the spider perceive time much slower! As a result, it was slow to expel its webs and by the time it would’ve, it would be dead by 10 seconds. 

 

      As this occurred, Zelda dodged right while the spider dodged left, avoiding her thrust with her sword. She, rather than dodge again, spun her replica to the left, and brought the master sword in a downward arc. The spider, after dodging, decided to lunge again, and immediately dodged right when it saw the oncoming blade. Unfortunately for it, Zelda immediately spun around and slashed with her replica blade, managing to lop off one of its legs, which it responded by jumping back, screeching. Zelda then spun around and immediately rushed after it. However! While the spider didn’t predict this, it did decide its next action after it had landed from its backwards jump! A spindle of web! It lifted the abdomen and shot its web as Zelda got in range for a slash!

 

      Meanwhile, Link was struggling against the spider. It was trying to pull him in, while he was trying to stand ground. That’s when he got an idea! He sheathed his sword, and began to pull out his elemental pistol. He aimed and started firing! First few shots were normal and did not hit anything major, however! The fifth shot was an ice shot, and it struck the right side of its face, freezing that side of the face! The spider screeched and the spinneret release the web! Link then fired a few more, launching fire, lightning, and another ice shot! The fire burned through a back leg joint, severing it, the lightning one hit the abdomen, shutting down its web-making capabilities temporarily, and the ice one froze the joint of a front leg! Two more shots rang out as he aimed and smashed the frozen parts to pieces, killing the spider once and for all!

 

      With the first 30 seconds completed, Rank turns and tossed his trident at the spider occupying LInkle while Link turned and looked at Zelda. He holsted his pistol and pulled out his sword as he walked over and started cutting her from the webs. Garruk meanwhile was tending to the torches, reliting ones that went out, strengthening the flames of those that had simply weakened from being dropped. With the spiders dead, the group got their bearings and then continued following the moths. They failed to notice the spiders vanish as if an illusion had been lifted. Soon enough, they stopped as they saw it. The moths moved and lit on fire themselves and joined a swarm. It, itself, surrounded a temple that stood before them. A large, solitary, temple. 

 

     They set up camp. It was clear most of the lights were avoiding this place and the flaming moths seemed to be their allies. The temple itself gave the chills. On the front, it was very oddly designed. It had zoran architecture but then the statues were very much gerudan construction. They depicted fairies but they were in such disrepair that they looked more like grotesque perversions of nature. Garruk sighed and said “What a sad state this place is in. Truely. Shame the army didn’t continue maintenance”. “Why?” Link asked, genuinely curious “Is this place important somehow?”. “Yeah. After the calamity, the Queen, Zelda, ordered the temple be built. It was her attempt to reach the fairy realm, to solidate hyrule’s power against future calamities. Sadly, it failed in her lifetime and it only did once it fell to disrepair. The result is what you see” Garruk replied. “So… we’re in the fairy realm?” Zelda replied. “Yes. Have been since we stepped into the darkness” Garruk replied. Soon enough they finished camp and went to sleep for the night, exhausted from the days events. 


	52. Chapter 47: Banshee

**_Chapter 47_ **

_ Banshee _

  
  
  


They awoke with nothing bothering them, thankfully. They gathered their things and went to the front door of the temple. It opened easy enough to a hallway that led into a series of more hallways. They decided to split up. Garruk and Rank would remain behind while Linkle, Zelda, and Link took a hallway. The left and right ones curved in the same direction as middle hallway. However, after they each went through their respective door, they each had a unique hallway after. Link stared at a hallway that simply ended. Zelda stared at a hallway that had multiple poes in it. Linkle stared at a hallway with half the floor missing and a door on the other side. 

 

Link stared at the empty hallway. He was about to leave, but stopped. He had a feeling there was something more. So he walked in and stared. Then he noticed it. The hallway had a pattern to the design. The floor had a repeating line of diamonds pattern to it, with the first and third lines creating the diamonds for the second line. The walls were simple bricks but lined and rowed perfectly. The ceiling itself had a beautiful mural on it. It depicted some sort of battle between golden fairies and purple fairies. Eventually, he noticed something. The painting had clear errors and sometimes dripped down the walls. Linkle meanwhile was staring down a pit. She could hear the whispers of the spirits of the temple, urging her to go down. She wasn’t sure she should, but there was no other answer beyond going back, which may not be a good idea. She pulled a pistol out and fired into the pit. It took only a millisecond before the sound of impact rang out. So it wasn’t too deep, but enough for her to be concerned. She sighed and finally decided to jump down. However, she became worried. She kept falling.. And falling. Then she realized something. She wasn’t falling fast. She was descending slowly and the end was nowhere in sight.

 

Zelda meanwhile was considering how to deal with the situation in front of her. She could easily take all the poes out, since while they were ghosts, they were vulnerable to attacks, especially surprise attacks. However, they weren’t being aggressive, despite being aware of her presence. She finally decided to try diplomacy. She approached carefully and passively, saying “Hello, venerate spirits. Might I implore you to move aside?”. The poes looked at each other before floating into the air, staring at her. They approached, quickly and aggressively. Zelda, however, kept her weapons sheathed. They circled her, staring and staring. Finally they stopped, and the one in front of her said “Quite brave, this one. Methinks she’s the “Link” of this generation. How many years has it been, brothers?”. Another responded with too long, to which the one laughed and said “Ah but not in this timeline. No, this is our first meeting. I am Poeser. These are my brother, from left to me, Phoey, Poever, Poelitician, Poewell, and Poelivica”. In response, each poe swung their lantern in greeting. Zelda regarded each one and turned to him, responding “Nice to meet you all”. Poeser laughed and said “Well, we shall move aside. It is destiny you came here, and a gift each of you shall receive. Of course the question is whether you accept it willingly or not. For you, you must find and defeat each of us in a battle of wills. Good luck, princess hero!”. With that, Poeser laughed and vanished, as did his brothers. 

 

Rank and Garruk sat and waited, knowing a signal would be sent when a breakthrough was made. However, suddenly, the area rumbled violently! Before either could react, they were seperated! Garruk was closer to the entrance and so the wall that blocked him from Rank took the shape of stairs going up, while Rank was facing a downwards staircase. Garruk cried out “Rank! Are you okay!?” to which Rank responded “Yeah, you!?”. Garruk and Rank sighed in relief, Garruk responded that he was fine. Garruk said “I’ve got a pathway up… you got a pathway down?”. “Yeah… think that’s intentional?” Rank asked. Garruk chuckled and said “Quite the coincidence if that’s not true. I do think so, Rank…. I think fate is trying to give us a gentle push…. See you soon?”. Rank affirmed such and went through the doorway presented to him, while Garruk did likewise. 

 


	53. Chapter 48: ReDead

**_Chapter 48_ **

_ Redead _

  
  
  


Link immediately figured it out. The paint dripped down the walls and stopped at certain bricks. Additionally, some parts of the floor had paint on them. He had figured out these bricks needed to be pulled out, after he accidentally tripped over one that had dislodged from him stepping on it oddly, then pulling it out and seeing a staircase below through the hole it left. The bricks that were below the errors on the mural needed to be pushed in. He figured this out when he stepped on one, stood, and eventually realized it was slowly sinking. After spending half an hour on removing bricks from the walls and floor, it revealed the following: A few buttons on the left with strange inscriptions on them, a lever on the right, and a staircase with a steel door at the bottom and a mural with several inscriptions drawn on the door. If he didn’t know any better, he’d almost say it looked like a number pad. 

 

Linkle meanwhile had finally touched down on the bottom of the pit. She had fallen for at least 5 minutes. Once she did, she found the puzzle she truly had to solve. All around her were different murals, each depicting something: Yellow fairies engulfed in the light of the triforce in front of her, purple fairies drowning in a sea of darkness behind her, black fairies living in the woods to her left, and white fairies warring in the clouds to her right. She was rather encapsulated by the artwork. It was very stylized. To us, it would look like some sort of mixture between classical christian artwork and modern japanese animation. That’s when she noticed something. Sometimes, the paintings changed. Essentially, it seemed each one reversed the message it was conveying. For example, sometimes the yellow fairies were drowning in darkness instead of the purple fairies. 

 

Garruk had his own quandry to answer as the others answered theres. Before him were 3 pedestals each with a symbol for their respective goddess. On the wall behind each pedestal, a piece of the triforce, but drowning in darkness. Garruk was at first puzzled as to what to do, but as he touched one, he remembered something. Fairy magic drew upon the environment. They used the energy around them to cast spells. As he touched a pedestal, he sensed that it was steeped in magic. He guessed then this was a magical puzzle. The question was, what magic was required?

 

Rank faced a daunting task. Before him stood merely a pedestal and a book. Nothing more. It was a blank room otherwise. He knew it was a trap. However, he knew he had no option but to open the book. Thus he wondered what kind of trap it was. If he knew that, he could account for the trap and make some sort of action and minimize damage. However, the room gave no hints. He eventually decided to simply attempt to grab the book and walk out. However, as he entered, the door suddenly closed and locked itself. He turned and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. However, nothing else happened. He sighed. He only had one option now. He approached the pedestal. 

 

Link quickly surmised the answer. Each mural referred to a number and thus he had to discover a password. However, something became apparent. Each mural was actually a part of the larger one on the ceiling. Thus, he only had to correct the mural on the door, somehow. After much guesswork, he eventually inputted the right combination of numbers: 1-9-3-4-8-6-7-5-2-0. Once that was inputted, the door opened. He walked in and was met with a long hallway. He simply sighed, and walked down it. Once he got to the end, he found himself in a long rectangular room. A door to his left and the closest door, and on the far side of the room, to his right, another door. Above one, was a mural of the triforce. Above the other, a single piece of the triforce. He had to pick which one to go through. 

 

Linkle meanwhile had found out what she needed to do. She needed to correctly surmise which portrait was true. After looking for a while, she quickly realized something. One painting remained unchanged throughout her inspections. It was the picture of the black fairies. They always remained at war. She finally moved towards it and put her hand on it. She was shocked when her hand went through it. However, she needed to press on. So she mustered her spirit and went through, to find a painted door. She walked through and found herself now facing a new puzzled. Four torches along a wall, with the same murals above each. An inscription written in some strange dialect between the two middle murals and a single flame in the room. However, as she stared at the inscription, it began to make more and more sense.

 

Garruk finally figured out the puzzle. At first he wasn’t sure how to accomplish it, but then he realized he could still solve it. To put it simple he realized he needed merely use a magic that contradicted the magic in each pedestal. However, he hadn’t studied fairy magic nearly enough to cast it unreliably, nevermind reliably. However, he remembered his gems and checked. He still had 20 gems of each races particular magic, save the koroks. He had 10 nature gems and 10 bardic magic gems. Still, he could work with this. The leftmost pedestal held gerudian lightning magic, the leftmost held korokian nature magic, and the middle held hyrulian oath magic. Thus, it was simple. He placed a gem containing a spell that used korokian nature magic on the right pedestal, a gem that used goronic barrier magic on the right pedestal, and finally a gem containing a sheikan shadow spell. With these, the pedestals lowered halfway and something clicked. Suddenly, the wall to his right opened, exposing a hallway and a new doorway. He went that way. 

 

Rank meanwhile put the book down and looked around. The book was a story of Prince Sidon and he was glad it wasn’t cursed. However, he knew it contained a clue. That’s when his eyes caught it. Each wall around him had a pattern, save the wall behind him. Eventually, he walked to the wall in front of him, and pushed gently. The story mentioned rivers, the sea, and waterfalls, but it only mentioned the waterfalls beyond one mention. The wall before him was patterned like a waterfall. As he pushed, the wall crumbled to dust and revealed a door. He opened and walked through, revealing his next trial. He smirked. It was a speed swimming trial. 

 

Link himself solved it easily. It was a question, and the answer was obvious. He picked the single triforce door. Simply put, the door asked which do you want: the triforce or a piece? He answered single for two reasons: one, it was testing his greed and seeing if he was greedy and two, he knew he couldn’t handle the full might of the triforce in his current state. Thus, he sought simply the triforce of wisdom. This proved wise, as before him now was his final challenge. Before him was a long rectangular puzzle. On it, were 3 golden triangles. On the wall before it was a large mural of the golden goddesses holding hands in a triangle formation and in the center, the triforce. Below, an inscription in hylian said “The triforce has always been arranged with might making right, with Wisdom ruling the west and Courage ruling the east. It is time for things to change. What form would the triforce take now?”. 

 

Linkle meanwhile had deciphered the inscription. It said “Here lies the fate of the fairy kingdom. However, we tell not the order. You must correctly guess the fate of the fairies. Failure to do so will doom them and thyself to suffering”. Linkle sighed. Nothing like guessing games. She needed to find a way to lit the torches in the correct order. The murals also had been corrected. The yellow fairies were the ones drowning in darkness, the black fairies were at peace in the forest, the white fairies were bathing in the light of the triforce, and the purple fairies were at war. From left to right. That’s when heard a whisper and felt herself move. She lit a torch and head for the white fairies mural and lit that torch. It glowed white. Then she went and lit the torch for the yellow fairies, followed by the purple mural. Then she lit the torch for the white fairies last. With that the murals glowed, and the inscription became a doorway. It depicted the triforce. 

 

Garruk now was faced with a new problem. He was in a library, and each book he could sense was magical. Not the cursed or trapping kind, but the kind that would impart some sort of knowledge. However, he only had 10 minutes to navigate through and find the “Book of Truth” and bring it to the exit. He had spent 2 minutes finding the exit and was now searching for the book. He already surmised a few possibilities. A book of sheikah truth spells, a book perhaps of the mask of truth, perhaps even a book on the triforce. However, none of these books showed up. Thus he was wondering which book it could be? He knew he was close to the end. The door depicted the triforce. 

 

Rank had passed the swimming trial with absolute ease. He was a zora though, so it was to be expected. The only hiccup was when he came across a trio of waterfalls that were normally too high for a Zora to crest. However, by the time he reached it, he figured out how to pass. He simply used the walls and waters to ascend quickly. His next trial was a trial of wills. He simply had to cross to the other side of the room. It was merely 100 ft. The problem? It was 100 degrees fahrenheit. This made it problematic for the Zora. Being a creature of water and partially a fish, this meant Zora’s could dehydrate much faster than other races under high-heat conditions. He’d have a mere minute before he’d be halfway dehydrated and lose 50% of his overall strength. He had no choice though. Ahead was the door depicting a triforce upon it. He needed to do this.

 

Link moved and began arranging the triforces. At first, he considered putting Wisdom as the supreme power of the triforce, since it was their first target and was quite important to one’s development. However, he didn’t. Instead, he put courage. Then he made Wisdom rule the east and power rule the west. He reasoned that might should not make right, and that if it were truly mighty, it’d adapt. Likewise, while wisdom would be capable of keeping rulership, it’d have the wisdom to move its rulership and adapt. With the newly formed triforce diagram, it sank into the rectangular alter and a door to his right appeared, emblazoned on it the diagram of the proper triforce.


	54. Chapter 49: Phantom

**_Chapter 49_ **

_ Phantom _

  
  


As this occurred, Zelda herself was just beginning her test. She had walked through the door and came upon what looked like the central room. She was on an elevated balcony, with no stairs down. It was at least 7 ft. drop if she jumped down. There was another path, but she had no idea what was on the other side. She ultimately decided to jump. Worse case scenario she was in a little pain. The other way was not just unknown, she also didn’t want to play safe. She was being tested after all, and apparently she inherited the heroes spirit, not the goddess genes from her lineage. As she touched down, she saw the first of her foes. The poe rose from the center of the room, which looked like a foyer for a mansion. “Greetings, hero. I am Poewell. Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude ma’am, but I don’t intend to let you move beyond this point”. With this statement, Poewell rose into the air and pulled out a maestro’s wand from it’s sleeve.

 

Zelda dodged right just as a lightning struck right where she had been, pelting her with rocks. Luckily, they weren’t fast nor large enough to do even minor damage. However, the problem was she’d eventually run out of strength. Every time she tried to bait him into attacking one way, he’d see through it and attack another. He continued to swing the maestro’s wand and direct the energy in the air to change into various forms of energy. This time, he created an icicle about her that fell. She rolled forward. She decided to try something crazy. She threw the replica sword straight at Poewell. Poewell of course dodged, watching the sword fly by him. However, when he looked back, he realized she was in slashing distance. He decided to try going through the floor, however, this turned fatal! She had guessed he’d attempt to go into the floor, as it was the closest solid object, and so she aimed for that gap between Poewell and the floor, rather than Poewell! With a scream from Poewell, who was cut in twain, he passed from the world, being felled by the Master Sword. After this, Zelda retrieved her replica master sword from the wall and proceeded through the door on the left side of the room. 

 

In the next room, she saw a black sword that looked rather large in the center of the room. As she approached, a tall, thin poe rose from the ground and reached a bone hand out around the hilt. “H-hi…. S-sorry, but… you have to die…” Poelivica said, in a shy feminine tone. With that, she suddenly lunged forward, thrusting with her sword! Zelda responded with a dodge to the right! She went to draw her sword, but had to stop and roll backwards to avoid a wide slash from the poe! Zelda finally drew her master sword and parried the next strike as Poelivica had opted to spin and attempt another slash, carrying the momentum from the previous wide slash! After this, Zelda drew her replica and went for a slash, but Poelivica bent backwards to avoid, then dashed backwards. Zelda watched Poelivica now. It was clear. She was a skilled swordswoman. She needed to somehow bait her into an attack. Zelda and Poelivica battled, Poelivica using an ancient momentum-based sword fighting style, while Zelda used a modern double sword rito sword fighting style. Both held their ground, moving around the room as they dodged and weaved and slashed. However, eventually, Zelda saw a chance. She took a gamble and let Poelivica disarm her, to which Poelivica attempt a straight stab. Zelda spun and dodged it, using the momentum of her spin to slash out to Poelivica. She succeeded in dealing a fatal blow to Poelivica’s mid-section. She felt sad as Poelivica silently cried and vanished from existence, passing on thanks to the master swords power.

 

After this she walked back to the main parlor and walked to the rightmost door and went through. She walked into what appeared to be an office of some kind. In a chair, she saw a rather stuffy-looking poe with a powdered wig. “Ho-ho-ho. So you arrive, Zelda-chan. Come! I, Poelitician, Beseech you join me in death!” Exclaimed the pompous-looking poe, a scythe appearing from nowhere in its hands as he rushed her, making a wide arcing swing. Zelda had already drawn her swords and blocked the slash with her swords and now struggled. She was trying to throw him off weight because she could tell the weapon he was using was primarily a skill weapon. However, she realized she couldn’t use brute force. So she dodged backwards and avoided the slash. However, Poelitician rather than use the momentum and do another spin slash, he used the momentum to turn it into a vertical downward arc. She dodged to the side, and with the opening it gave, dashed forward and stabbed Poelitician in the chest. Poelitician simply sighed and vanished. 

 

Zelda returned to the main room and as she did, she noticed two sets of stairs descending downward had appeared now. She decided to do the leftmost one first. When she did, she entered a room with a single brazier in the center and torches all along the walls. When she closed the door, master sword drawn this time, the torch flames flickered. After a second, the torches flickered out, and the central brazier lit up. Suddenly, it was lifted in the air and and a poe appeared. They were dressed in rags and had a mournful gaze. They did not say anything and instead swung the lantern back and forth. She watched puzzled, wondering what Phoey was up to. Suddenly, a fireball screeched towards her! She quickly sidestepped it, and realized what a mistake that was. It exploded on contact, sending her flying! She hit the wall, but not as hard as she expected. Even so, she coughed as the air had been knocked out of her. 

 

Zelda stood slowly, noticing a fireball screeching at her! She screamed and lashed out with her master sword, hoping to dispel it. But behold! Instead, the fireball ricocheted and flew at the poe, whom hurriedly dodged it, dropping it’s brazier! Zelda started for a second, then at her sword, then realized she had a chance! Without a second though, she tossed her replica as Phoey retrieved the brazier, yelping in shock as it ripped through it’s existence. She sighed, moving and retrieving her replica sword. She then moved and returned to the foyer. Thus she went down the light flight of stairs and walked down a hall to enter a new room. This room was clearly a sacred prayer room. A poe in nun clothing at the far end awaited her, holding a cross on a chain. It whispered something, then started to swing the chain to and fro, flying towards her erratically. Zelda approached Poever slowly and stopped, waiting. As Poever got close, it suddenly rushed her, attempting to slam its cross into her, flinging most of the chain, keeping hold of part of it. Zelda swung with her Master Sword, blocking the strick and then rushed and slashed with her replica sword. Poever simply said in a grateful voice “Good job, young one”.

 

With that, Zelda left the sacred prayer room and headed for the foyer. From there, she ascended to the door on the second floor and entered. She walked through a grand hall and entered a new room. It looked much like a throne room. However, the poe on the throne wore modern clothes. It bowed as it floated in the air. “Welcome! Sooner than even I expected, Zelda!” Poeser said, greeting her. Zelda nodded and bowed in return. “It was no easy feat. Poelivica was especially trying” She replied. “Ah yes… such a strong girl that one. A lot like you in life, really. Just not royalty” Poeser noted, then chuckled “Still… we have a job to do don’t we? I to test you and you to succeed… if you can!” With that, Poeser produced a mask and put it on. Suddenly, he radiated pure power! Poeser immediately made a vertical slashing motion with its hand at her. Instantly, wind buffeted forth, compressing into a vertical blade of wind! Zelda dodged to the right and surged forward, determined not to lose! He threw more wind blades and she dodged! Once she got halfway however, Poeser changed his strategy! He instead rushed at her, wind circling his hands to visible effect! Zelda responded by readying herself and attacking when he neared. However! He blocked with the wind covering his hands and was about to disarm her when something shocking happened! She let go, causing them to fall! She reached to her belt and pulled out her pistol! Realizing his mistake, he moved to create a strong wall of wind, but it was too late! Zelda, from her hip, fired a single shot through the center of Poeser! He screamed in rage and said “NO! THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! YOU POSERS WERE SUPPOSED TO LOSE!!”. He raged and raged as his spirit passed to the next world. Zelda put away her weapons as a trapdoor revealed itself, upon it a triforce emblazoned.


	55. Chapter 50: Vampire

**_Chapter 50_ **

_ Vampire _

  
  
  


They stared at the object in the center. They were in the heart of the temple. They had emerged from various points. Linkle had entered first, entering from a door that appeared on the southern wall, connecting her final trial to this chamber. Next was mighty Rank, whom entered from the southwestern wall and closed the door behind him, sweating severely. After this, Garruk proved himself, as a set of stairs folded down from the northeastern ceiling, from which he descended. Next, Link entered from the northern wall, having proven his wit and wisdom. Finally, Zelda finished her trials, and fell into the chamber from the eastern ceiling. In the center of the room, on a square pedestal, was their goal. A golden triangle radiating a blue, calming power. They each went towards each other, gathering in a circle, sighing in relief. “That was quite the trial” Rank said, panting. Zelda nodded, saying “yeah. Let’s get the triforce and leave”. Link nodded, then started towards the triforce. “Wait” Garruk said, looking confused “Isn’t the princess supposed to be the one to hold the triforce of wisdom?” he asked. Link nodded and answered himself this time “Not this time. The gods have rearranged things. Right now, I am a demigod and zelda has inherited the heroes spirit. Thus it falls to me to wield the wisdom of this triforce piece”. With that, he finished his approach and touched the triforce of wisdom.

 

Meanwhile, the Lich watched Typheus Island and by extension the Lost Woods through a crystal ball. He had seen them go in. He was timing now. They had been in there around 50 hours. He was starting to worry his general either had failed or the heroes had been killed without them acquiring the triforce. He been watching the heroes, knowing they’d find a triforce piece before him. After they headed for the lost woods, he knew where it was. He sent his general to infiltrate the forest with a squad of his elites and retrieve the triforce. He was not to slay the heroes unless he was discovered. That had been 5 hours ago. No word sense.

 

The general meanwhile was rummaging through their camp in Typheus island. He had been rummaging through the heroes things. He knew it’d be minimum 2 days travel between here and the garrison. Additionally, based on their things, they intended to rest before leaving. This was perfect. He immediately prepared a trap. He added a bottle of oil to the pile of fresh wood where the campfire would be, and then prepared multiple net traps. The tree’s in this regard were a blessing. Thankfully, throughout all this, the otherworldly creatures left them be, as he would have it. With his plans ready, he ordered his elites into position. They were also Stalkin, but they wore enchanted cloaks as well and wielded small rito daggers instead. 

 

The trio of heroes left, going over what they had went through. As it turned out, they each found something new on their person, aside from Link. Zelda’s earrings seem to have been enchanted somehow, which Garruk revealed, after inspecting it, to be some sort of oddly made oath magic. Garruk himself still had the book of maduro from the library he had been in. Rank found he had some rings in his possession, enchanted as well, which revealed that one was a ring that allowed him to create water, another was a ring that if he was struck fatally or was afflicted with some fatal illness or malnourishment, would revert his body to the beginning of the day it happened. Linkle herself received a new ability. Apparently, she could actually tap into the power of spirits around her and make their strength and knowledge her own. They were going to settle down for the night, prepping their tents, when suddenly, the campfire lit. They each turned and looked as it suddenly exploded, sending each of them further into their tents! At that moment, the net traps went off, but caught nothing! From the smoke, a form began to appear. It spoke with a loud, booming voice “Heroes! Congratulations on acquiring the first piece you need for the triforce! I am here to give you a clue for your next objective”. Which the fairy then took a breath and said, in a voice of soothing, yet crackling, fire “In land of snow and wind, an ancient bird yet sleeps. In its beak doth sleep a secret long forgotten”. With that the fairy bade them farewell and vanished.

 

The general cursed his luck. Of course a fairy would interrupt. It’s what they did best. No matter though. The general had some information. However, he needed the triforce or at least the person who had it. He looked over the group. They couldn’t overpower them, so that was out of the question. That’s when they got a lucky break. The boy produced the triforce, talking a bit about what to do. They settled on returning it to Impa. He then put it in his pack and went to his tent to sleep for the night. The general grinned. He activated his cloaks first ability. You see, the stalkin general's cloak was more enchanted than his elites cloaks. They could turn the user invisible and his could too, but that was the second ability. His cloak had two other abilities at its disposal. The first, the more useful one in this situation, was the ability to give him muscles. Normally, a stalkin gaining muscles would disrupt its magic, but the Lich altered the magic holding his generals together. Magic meant to help them would not actually disrupt the magic that animated them. Thus, he could use this ability. By gaining muscles, his physical capabilities skyrocketed. He could punch or slash as hard as a goron, move as fast as a sheikah foot racer, and was as flexible as a zora. Additionally, the muscles lacked the nerves to make him feel pain.

 

The third ability was it’s strongest. He called it “Vanishing Act”. The Lich dubbed it “Translocation Evasion”. Neither truly cared for the name, only about the effect. Essentially, it let him dip into another plane of existence for a singular second, once every quarter hour. Even with that limitation, it was usually all he needed. Additionally, it was a “smart spell”, meaning if it was being used for evasion, it’d scan all cast spells within a mile radius and based on the knowledge it acquire, choose the most appropriate plane for evasion. He rarely used it, but he was glad to have it. Right now he activated the muscles ability in order to be able to move faster. Then he activated the invisibility effect. He gave a hand motion for all elites to hold their positions, then went in. He was going to try for the triforce. If he failed, one of his elites or himself could potentially get the knowledge to the Lich as for their next destination. 


	56. Side Chapter 5: Scheme

**_Side Chapter 6_ **

_ Castor and Pollux _

  
  
  


He was the Commandant of the Hylian Royal Army. His authority was second only to a select few individuals. All of them political, not militaristic at all, save one. The King. As such, he was the one individual aside from the king whom could match wits with the best of politicians and also plan brilliant strategies on the side. He wouldn’t say the King couldn’t, but that he should focus on politics since he was to care for the masses. His job was simply to protect them. As such, he only paid politics mind when it would affect him. Rarely did he have a chance to mix both skills into one chance. The throne room doors opened before him and he walked through. 

 

The king meanwhile glanced up from his documents. When not using it for court matters, he used the throne room for a war room, to leave room for additional lodgings for his staff. He nodded to the Commandant and stood. “Welcome, Commandant Alexei. Thank you for taking the time. I have important matters to discuss” the king said, to which Alexei replied “Of course, your majesty. What topic must we discuss?”. The king sat down and gestured for Alexei to sit, making it clear he’d be there a while. “Others will be here soon, but I will inform you first” the king said. Alexei took a seat, realizing this was a war meeting. However, none were scheduled and they were tallying their forces now. Still, he was the Commandant and thus needed to hear this. 

 

“Simply put, we have two artifacts of power that we can turn against the lich. The Goddess Flame and the Mask of the Fierce Deity” The king said, much to Alexei’s surprise. He nodded and asked “Might I ask what these artifacts do?” to which the king nodded and responded “Yes. The Goddess Flame is capable of melding any object into whatever the blacksmith desires. They can turn lead into gold, create the elixir of life, or even create a perfect triforce. All they need is enough raw energy to create what they wish, which it can only utilize items burned in its divine flames. Additionally, it can create items in a 3rd of the time required to make them. A simple iron sword could be produced in mere minutes”. Alexei stared, shocked, and replied “Such an item is quite a boon! We could make magical defenses long thought lost!”.

 

The king nodded and continued “Second, the Mask of the Fierce Deity is as it is described, a mask made in the visage of a ferocious-looking god. However, it’s power is much greater. For a duration of time, it can turn anyone whom dons it into a god-like being of immense war potential. A perfect god-like soldier if you will”. At this, Alexei shivered. He could see the problems already. “That sounds dangerous. But your majesty, why bring such items up…?” Alexei inquired. “Because, it may be time to bring them out. Of course they would not be handled by just anyone. We must be absolutely careful, Commandant Alexei. Either one could devastate Hyrule, simply in different ways”. Ah yes. Alexei hadn’t considered that. The goddess flame could easily destabilize Hyrules rupee-based economy. In a way, they already created rupee’s, but these particular rupee’s were tracked and circulated very carefully. Only given to those who truly needed it. The total amount of circulated, authentic rupee’s were in the ballpark of 57 septillion rupee’s. The amount of produced and tracked rupee’s were merely 20 thousand. 

 

The mask on the other hand could easily overpower any army, any foe, save divine beings. He sighed. “Let me guess. You want to give the mask to” And he was cut off as the king replied “Absolutely not. I do not know of they have the mental fortitude. No, I have a…. Different plan” the King said. Alexei looked at him, confused. The king continued “Simply put… I wish to attempt to summon one of the golden goddesses or at least an oracle of theirs and with the goddess flame, form a triforce piece, using the mask as fuel”. 


	57. Chapter 51: Xenoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post chapter 51 Hype! Thanks for everyone that's read, you give me the motivation I have to write this. It's great to know people are interested in reading this story. I just wanted to let everyone know I appreciate that people are even reading. The only real updates I have are that I estimate that I'll have the first morrowind chapter out in 2 days and that for the foreseeable future, it should be constant updates for this story. So look forward to it! 
> 
> Now without further ado, I present chapter 51!

**_Chapter 51_ **

_Xenoblade_

The heroes rested as a stalkin with muscles that turned invisible deftly moved through the camp. He moved and looked through as many bags as he could, silently. He stopped at the last few. A half hour had passed and now he was at their bags of holding, special bags that used sheikah slate technology to essentially make the inside its own pocket dimension. It worked via thoughts. Though they had to be direct. Any questionable requests and the bag would merely give you a random item. He snuck over to the first one and reached in, desiring the triforce of wisdom. Nothing. He moved silently to the second one and reached in, desiring the same. Nothing. So, it was in Rank’s bag, the general thought. Clever. None would suspect he held it.  The general chuckled to himself in his mind and went towards it. He stopped right then and looked down. He saw a branch in front of him, under his foot. He chuckled in his head again and stepped in front of it and moved to reach into the bag. That’s when he heard a cough and movement. Swiftly he hurled himself into the tree line and stayed where he was. Snapping branches were heard which awoke Rank, and as he watched, Zelda was the one who woke. Curse his luck. It was then something occurred that changed his thinking. He heard a branch snap opposite of him. This confused him. His elites were not so careless as to forget to take note of the nearby branches. It was then that Rank and Zelda rose the alarm and armed themselves. He cursed the goddesses for his rotten luck this night and retreated, snapping a branch on his way. It was his signal to retreat.

 

Zelda had woken up rather suddenly. She had forgotten to drink some water before sleeping.  She got up to retrieve her canteen from her bag of holding, coughing as she moved. Right then she had seen something move away from the front of her tent fast and heard a lot of tree branches snap behind her tent. She got up and went out of the tent, very much alarmed. Rank apparently had been too, as he had left his tent himself. He looked around, very carefully. He didn’t have his trident though, meaning he merely suspected animals. When they heard another tree branch snap, almost deliberately, they woke Linkle, Garruk, and Link and retrieved their weapons. They went to investigate and stared. They saw footprints in the dirt. They knew then they were being followed.

 

With that they left Typheus Island and rather than camp in the Lost Woods, they moved through the lost woods at night. They used torches to let the moths guide them out, not stopping for rest. The stalkins stalked them the whole way, waiting for a chance to ambush them, but none came, for the goron of the group was especially cautious, and once he left Typheus Island. Once they arrived at the garrison, the Stalkin abandoned their chances of ambushing them there. It was too heavily fortified and no doubt they’d head right for Rito Village. The general retrieved a talisman he had been given by the Lich and used it to open a dark portal back to their keep. Through it him and his elites went. The Lich looked at them and stared, sighing in disappointment.

 

The general bowed, and said in a quiet, soft, feminine voice “I’m sorry my liege, I failed. The fairies of Typheus Island interrupted my attempts and put them on guard. They gave not a chance afterwards”. The Lich nodded and said “I understand. Fairies are a troublesome bunch for anyone that isn’t like me or Pagos. In that case, I have a new assignment for you. Go to Hyrule Castle and meet with our informant. Get a report and return. I will outfit you properly as always. Thank you, general”. With that, the Lich dismissed the general and returned to his crystal ball. The general then dismissed her elites and left to outfit herself for her next mission. The Lich pinged a new general to come to him. A large, hulking figure came in and asked in a boisterous voice “You called, my king?”. “Yes, general Blu. I have a task. I will assign forces and I wish for you to launch an assault on the Rito village south of the Hebra Mountains. I will leave the details to you. One thing. If the heroes attempt to stop you, leave the princess and boy alive. Also, Vah Medoh must remain undamaged” the Lich said, in a commanding voice. Blu bowed and left. He went to the person in charge of logistics and asked their current numbers. He was informed they had 20,000 stalmoblins, 22,000 stalzalfos, 25,000 stalblin, 23,000 stalfos, 10,000 darknuts, 2000 greater darknuts, 6000 lynels, 1000 greater lynel, and 100 super lynels. Blu smiled. “In that case, I require 2000 stalzalfos, 1000 stalblins, 3000 stalmoblins, 300 darknuts, 50 greater darknuts, 50 greater lynels, and 60 lynels and however many octorok balloons you can get your hands on”.

 

The next morning, the heroes awoke in the garrison, just fine. They checked their provisions and found them just fine for a plane trip to the Medoh Village, named after it’s divine protector Vah Medoh. They checked their horses, which were in excellent condition, and retrieved them. With that, they rode to goron city. Once they arrived, they returned the horses and escorted Garruk to his wife’s house. She screamed with joy when she saw her husband was fine and hugged him tightly, saying to them “Thank you! Thank you! Whatever can I do to repay you?”. Zelda shook her head and said “It’s fine ma’am. I’m glad you are reunited with your husband”. Garruk hugged back and after a few moments separated and looked at the heroes and said “Thank you for your help. If you ever find yourselves in need of magical help, don’t hesitate to call upon my services… in fact” his voice trailing off as he went into his backpack of holding, pulling out his bag of gemstones and continuing “Here, have these. They are fewer than before, but they should be of use”.

 

Rank stared at the bag, then at Garruk and said “My friend, this is too much. Surely such things must be valuable, especially to one such as you”. He was shocked. He may have primarily been a warrior with little magic experience, but even he knew how valuable gemstones were to mages. They were indispensable. This was due to the fact most gems and even some forms of rock could hold spells inside them. A little stimulation or outright destruction would release the spell, and in the hands of a proper mage, they could be directed. Zelda however, without objection, accepted the bag, saying “Agreed.  While the gift is far too much, it’d be rude to refuse. Thank you, friend. We wish you luck in your research and if you ever need protection, call on us”. Garruk smiled and said “Of course. I plan to study fairy magic, but I know a place much better than Typheus Island. I’ll text the details after I’ve had a nice long rest”. With that, he turned and went deeper into the house. Garruk’s wife, named Muria, treated them to a nice lunch before they went on their way. They took a carriage to the airport, and then proceeded to fly to Medoh Village. It was night when they touched down. The city had changed massively in the past couple centuries. The population had expanded quite a bit and with it, the expanse of the city. It now claimed the whole valley it sat in, both above and below. The airport itself took up the valley to the east-southeast of the main village.

 

As they approached, they could clearly see the city from there. Medoh Village changed in more than the above ways described. Since the city was considered sacred, governing it was taken extremely seriously and its development carefully curated. Most would’ve expected it to become a research center of the world with regards to technology, but this was not the case. The Rito instead curated it into the worlds greatest store of knowledge in the world. In fact, 65% of the pillar Vah Medoh stood upon had been converted into a library, and a large space around the base (300 yards) had been made as additional space. The rest of the town were divided into a government district, a business district, and a residential district in the northeast part of the valley, northwest part of the valley, and southern part of the valley. As they landed and left their plane, the clerks whom processed their paperwork were mostly hylians. Likewise, as they took a pair of cabs into the inner city, the drivers were also either hylian, sheikah, or rito. Never a zora or goron. However, once they got into the city and checked into a hotel, one named Brekshire Inn, the clerk was a hylian, the maids a mixture of zorans and sheikah. Despite this oddity, they still found their room comfortable. Zelda herself wasn’t perturbed in the slightest however. She had long known about how Vah Medoh handled employment. Essentially, while many could train into whatever profession they wished, once time came to graduate from college, or high school if they so choose, they had to get a job license. Essentially, they took a series of tests that determined what their career would be. However, Vah Medoh Village was not so cruel as to keep people in the same job forever. The license was slated to last for up to 5 years, where each person had to re-test, however they were given a re-test every year if a person so desired. During their license, they could continue to train in the profession they desired. As a result, many different races tended to fall into the same jobs. Rito as scribes, managers, and pilots. Gorons as cooks and blacksmiths. Zora’s as housekeepers, teachers, and librarians. Hylians handled most general jobs like clerical duties, taxi drivers, and even janitorial duties. Sheikah tended to end up in technical jobs like research, development, programming, etc.

 

Once the next day dawned, the group set out and went about their separate ways. Link was headed to the Grand Hyrulian Archive, the secondary focal point of Vah Medoh Village. Zelda had decided to explore the upper village itself and see if there was a bridge of some kind to it, perhaps unseen and guarded. Rank himself decided to explore the city to see if he could find a way directly up. Perhaps an elevator. Linkle took a separate approach. She decided to gather information from the people themselves, and their spirits. They had also decided to spend a week to relax. Link and Zelda had been adventuring for near 3 months non-stop almost. Rank had been for nearly the same amount of time, having joined them a week after they departed. Linkle agreed a rest would do them all a lot of good. Thus, after this adventure, they would take a break.

 


	58. Chapter 52: Xenogears

**_Chapter 52_ **

_Xenogears_

            Blu’s forces were setting up on the peak of the Hebra Mountains. Next to no one wandered up here anymore, primarily because of the structural instability of the sundered peak. However, the Lich had ensured it would not fail them today. Additionally, the Lich placed an item down that would ensure clear weather for the peak, at least for 2 weeks. Thus, this gave Blu plenty of time to prepare his assault plans. Essentially, he wanted a small invading ground army of 1000 stalzalfos, 500 stalblins, 1500 stalmoblins, 150 darknuts, 20 greater lynels, and 5 lynels to rush and attempt an invasion. However, this was not the full extent of his plans. First, he needed to consult his warlords first. He called for them. They were his strongest troops. First was a moblin named Marvin. Marvin was a self-described apostle of Calamity Ganon. His devotion was so great, he unlocked magical capabilities. He was primarily proficient in sheikah shadow magic but could pull off a few tricks with hylian oath magic. His second warlord was Reigen, a stalkin that was a master at wasting time. He made it quite the fine art. Everything from monologues, to minimizing casualties to waste an enemies time, to luring enemies into bottlenecks, Reigen was capable of such feats. He was around during the time of the wild hero and managed to survive said hero’s wrath. His third warlord was Blut. Blut was a greater lynel donned in golden armor wielding a mighty lynel spear and bow. He wasn’t terribly bright but could easily fight an army on his own. His fourth warlord was Steve. Steve was his strongest warlord. A master of stealth and for good reason. Steve was a shadow fairy. Due to fairies drawing on their environments to cast spells, Steve had a natural advantage over most other spellcasters, whom had a limit.

 

            Meanwhile, Link was attempting to gain entry to the library. Unfortunately, it seemed the Rito were extremely protective of it, to the point of fanaticism. They had rigorous procedures before allowing tourists in, especially a blacksmith. To the librarians, his status as Link didn’t matter in the slightest. To them, he was just a hylian blacksmith. Which was slightly odd. However, after around 2 hours of paperwork, interviews, and having the basic library rules recited to him, he was given a tourist-level library card. The entire library was available to him, but only common books were able to be checked out. That was fine with him. He intended to read in the library anyway. Thus, his research into divine beasts began. Zelda herself was having no luck. She spent all day circling the city on horseback, looking for some way up the pillar herself. However, no such luck. There was not a single bridge to Vah Medoh. Without some sort of way up themselves, they’d be out of luck. She headed back to their room around sunset, deciding to try something else the next day. Unfortunately, Rank ran across the same problem. There were no elevators to speak of in the city itself. However, that couldn’t be, he rationed. Research had been done and at least 50% of researchers in hyrule were sheikah. Thus, there had to be some way for them to get to the Divine Beast. However, as he studied the pillar, he realized something and felt slightly embarrassed for not considering it before. Obviously, the elevator was inside the pillar itself! He could see the building built into the hole at the top. He surmised then, that the elevator was inside the library somewhere and connected to that building. Still, he couldn’t prove it. He hoped the others could provide further intelligence. Linkle herself had a great time. She laughed, she played, and ate, and chatted up the townsfolk like she’d been there all her life. She watched people for a few hours before making her move and it paid off. By the end of the day, while she hadn’t secured access, she’d chatted up one of the employees of the library. A librarian specifically. It was a lucky break. She headed back to the hotel room, with food for the entire group in hand.

 

            Thus, everyone had gathered back in their room at the end of the day, their various tasks complete, some results better than others. Rank started with “Well, I had a decent day. I think I found a way. I noticed a building has been built where the hole in the pillar is. That no doubt is a research center for Vah Medoh” which Linkle smiled giddily. He continued, eventually asking “I surmise there must be an elevator into the library. Link, did you see anything?”. Link shook his head and said “No, though to be honest I wasn’t paying attention. I’ll keep an eye out tomorrow”. Rank nodded, to which Linkle chimed in, with a smile “I can corroborate this story though. I talked with a librarian over drinks. She said the elevator is only for researchers and they only get in with special passes”. Rank smiled, then looked at Zelda and said “Well, I’m certain they’d make an exception for royalty, no?”. Zelda’s eyes widened, and she asked “Wait, what are you suggesting Rank?”. She was genuinely confused. Rank responded “Simple. You use your royal status to get us to the research station. It’s for legitimate research after all, so it’s not lying” Rank justified. Zelda wanted to argue but stopped. He was completely right. They were trying to see what a fire fairies prophecy meant. She nodded and said “I’ll see what I can do. However, I doubt you two will be allowed in. Is that- “before she was cut off by Rank whom said “Absolutely princess. Besides, Linkle said she had something to do tomorrow”. Linkle gave a laugh and said “yeah, I promised to give her a round tonight and hang out again. Seems like I’m an interestin’ fella to bookish folks”. Zelda stared at Linkle for a moment before asking “Are you even old enough to legally drink?”. Linkle responded ‘innocently’ with her own question “In this town, yes”, giving a smile and tilt of her head. Zelda simply groaned in annoyance.  


	59. Chapter 53: Xenostigma

**_Chapter 53_ **

_Xenostigma_

            All was dark.  The night sky open to all whom could see. Vah Medoh, in this way, had a perfect view of all Hyrule. To its left, the Hebra Mountains. It spied the monsters and undead colluding. To its right Tabantha Canyon, the Forgotten Ravine, some of the Gerudo Desert, and it’s ally, Vah Naboris. In front of it the rest of Hyrule, plus it’s other allies, Vah Ruta and Vah Rudania. They need not communicate. They had been silently watching over Hyrule. As they always had since their creation. They always would. They merely were awaiting their champions. He himself was waiting for a particularly plucky young archer.

 

            That morning, a Rito awoke as always. He lived in the living quarters of the library. He was apprenticing now to become one. He was merely 16 years of age. He began apprenticing because it was a family job. Every generation of Halscols had been a librarian for the Great Hyrulian Archive. Thus, he was training to be one as well. However, this was not what he wanted. Secretly, he had been trained in being a researcher. Currently, he had a job license to be a researcher. His family probably had a letter in the mail regarding it. They’d be furious, more due to the secrecy than his job decision. His father would refuse to speak to him over it though. Still. He had made his decision, and it was time for him to leave the nest anyway.

 

            Zelda and her allies woke the next morning and got up. After having the free complimentary breakfast offered by the Inn, they proceeded to the library. Link showed his card and Zelda introduced herself “Hello, I am Princess Zelda von Tildrose Hyrule. I have come to research a prophecy given to us the great fairy of Fire”. The librarians stared, shocked. They eventually responded “I’m sorry your highness, we are not qualified to give access… oh! But we’ll call the head librarian! He can get you access!” and with that they called down the head librarian. After 30 minutes, a Zora stepped out from behind a book case in elegant robes, a tall swirling hat, and a staff with an opened book on the end. He coughed a bit and looked them over, finally saying “I have heard of your situation. Princess, Sir Link, it would be an honor to lead you personally to the research center. Sadly, while we’ve heard of your friends, their credentials are simply not enough to permit them entry” with an almost accusatory tone. Linkle laughed cutesy-like and said “It’s fine, I get it. Can’t have a member of the 40 thieves roaming about, right? I’ll just take in the sights. Toodles!” and with that, she left. The head librarian led them into the center of the library, to the pillar specifically, and into an elevator. They went in and headed up to the center, the entire trip taking an hour. As the doors open, they were greeted with many sheikah and rito working together. “I’ll hand you off to the head researcher. He will handle you from there. Thank you for your patronage, your highness” the head librarian said, bowing, before turning and leaving via the elevator. A tall sheikah walked over and bowed, donned in white scrubs. “I am Jules. Jules Verne. I am head of research regarding Vah Medoh. Now, what was this about a prophecy?” the Sheikah asked.

 

            Meanwhile, Linkle and Rank stood outside the library. “So. What now?” Rank asked Linkle. Linkle smiled mischievously and replied “Follow me. I’m gonna make us stinkin rich”. She grabbed ranks arm and started to pull him away, but rank stood firm and asked firmly “And what does that mean, young lady?”. Linkle grinned and replied “Just trust me gills. It’s legit”. A few hours later, Rank slammed a mug down in a tavern as the person across the way fell over and passed out. “Who’s next!? I’m open to all challengers! No one has every drank me under the table!” Rank roared, issuing a new challenge. Linkle smiled, as she reached into a new bag of holding, and pulled out rupee’s and handed them to the people who bet intelligently. She was still making a profit of 10,000 rupee’s.

 

            Meanwhile, Blue stood atop the peak and looked down on Vah Medoh Village. He stared and studied it. It had no special defenses. All it had were a lot of guards on hand to deal with banditry and monsters. Now, they were completely unsuspecting of the coming storm. As he thought this, a purple glowing orb floating next to him and said “General, we’ve received some news. We’ve confirmed the presence of the heroes”. Blu sighed, turned, and replied “Understood. We still have the advantage. We will begin our raid at high noon. Have the troops ready”. The orb moved up and down in understanding and floated away. Blu watched the village and said “I pray we capture it without collateral damage. Such a resource as knowledge shouldn’t be squandered”

 

            Meanwhile, the head researcher had given them permission to explore Vah Medoh, with the condition they be monitored. Zelda agreed, to which they were assigned to be monitored by a Rito researcher named Bett Halscols. He seemed rather meek, but Zelda knew better than to judge a book by just it’s cover. The Halscols were famous in Vah Medoh Village as some of the best librarians. Not for excelling at the job, but for being so good in all the skills required. Thus, she was shocked to see a Halscol in front of her. She bowed and said “Well. Thank you for your assistance. I hope we can help one another”. Bett responded with a smile and nod, replying with “Of course, your highness. Fulfilling any prophecy from a great fairy, especially one of the elementals, can only be good!”. With that, Zelda and Link were led to a specialized aircraft. Apparently, it was only recently finalized in terms of design and testing and was awaiting mass production. It was called a helicopter. They boarded it with Bett and a secondary rito joined them and flew them up. In half an hour, the helicopter had ascended to the divine beasts’ beak. Zelda opened the side of the helicopter with Betts blessing and jumped onto the beak. Bett watched expectantly, and Link watched anxiously. Zelda inspected the beak but could find nothing. She thought about it, then looked at the rest of the divine beast. She stopped eventually and stared. “Is it… active?” she wondered aloud. Through the roar of the helicopter, Bett didn’t hear her nor did Link but they saw her say something. Zelda quickly returned and asked “Bett. How long has the Divine Beast been awake?”.

 

            Bett stared at Zelda, not quite sure of what he heard. “Excuse me, did you say it is awake?” he questioned, making sure he heard right. Zelda nodded. Bett took a deep breath and replied “I can’t speak for others, but I have as much access as them, aside from what the Head Researcher reads. And he’s not reported this to anyone. So, I can’t say”. Zelda thought and said “It’s active. Not very, as I can’t feel magic in the stone at all, but some lines glow. At the very least, it’s aware”. Bett ordered the pilot to return them, and as they left the helicopter he said “Sorry, but we must report this to the Head Researcher” after which he moved into the facility in a hurry. In minutes, he was making his report, to which the head researcher showed shock, then replied “If it’s been awake long enough, it would’ve skewed much of our research. This needs to be shared with every high-level official”. Zelda nodded, and replied “I’ll tell my father I haven’t talked to him since all this started beyond a single text”. The head researcher nodded and thanked her, then moved and began to make calls, Bett watched as Zelda walked to a corner, using her sheikah slate to make a call. He sighed elated. This was a lucky break for him. While they were the ones to make the discovery, they were his charge and thus he’d get some credit. That’s when his sheikah slate rang.  Not a call in, but a text.  He pulled it out and looked and his heart sank. A single text from his father. ‘You are dead to me’. However, he wasn’t as heartbroken as most might be. He knew this would happen. He had willfully chosen this life. Thus, he had prepared for when his father would say these words. Still, it hurt him a lot emotionally, and he had expected it either in person or through a slate call. Not a simple text message. After shedding a few tears, he wiped them away and looked around, steeling himself for what was next. Research.

 

            At least that was the plan, when the siege alarms went off. He was shocked. A siege? But why? What did they have that the Lich desired? Then he realized it, a functioning Divine Beast. How the Lich knew, he didn’t know, but it was apparent he knew. He ordered the nearest staff to place a request for reinforcements immediately. He informed them of the situation with the Divine Beast and they worked immediately. He didn’t know their own forces, so he hoped they had enough to delay the enemy force. Meanwhile, Zelda bid her father goodbye and hung up, walking to Bett and said “Follow me. We need to meet with Rank and Linkle. We’ll help defend the city”. Bett nodded and followed her and Link to the elevator. He hoped whatever they had planned, it was good. Meanwhile, Linkle had finished the drinking contest and was feeding a green potion to a passed-out Rank. Then the alarm sounded, and she fed faster. With a coughing fit, he awoke and groaned. “Ugh… how much did we make?” Rank asked. “There’s no time for that! We’ve got a siege on our hands!” Linkle yelled, standing and rushing for the door. Rank, realizing such a thing, ran for the door as well. Once outside, he reached into his bag of holding, and pulled out his Lightscale Trident. Linkle likewise armed herself with her dual pistols. Once Link and Zelda finally got outside, they pulled their weapons from their own bags of holding. They stayed there, waiting for the other two, whom showed up. Eventually, Rank and Linkle ran up to them and they ran off, Bett informing them the army was to the north.


	60. Chapter 54: Xenocrisis

**_Chapter 54_ **

_Xenocrisis_

            The alarm was raised, and the army was visible from the towers. A sizeable force to be sure. However, it was a mite small. Vah Medoh Village had meager defenses, having large stone walls and a guard. This guard consisted of 75 mages (20 hylian of various schools, 15 goron defense mages, 5 zora healers, 15 rito flight mages and 20 rito storm mages), 900 riflemen (600 rito, 300 sheikah), 375 archers (275 rito, 100 gerudo), 1350 soldiers (250 rito, 400 goron, 700 hylian), and 7 rito galedancers. Galedancers were a special unit of the rito which were quite strong. To be effective, they needed the support of a rito flight mage whom could assist in their flights. A galedancer came in two varieties. Bruiser variants whom wielded large weapons like great swords or hammers, always of Rito make or Swordancer variants whom wielded two swords. Both variants when in combat would never leave the air, had mastered hit and run tactics as well as adding the momentum of their movement to their attacks. As such, even a crudely made hylian dagger could pierce unenchanted goron silver armor with no issue in their hands. In addition, they had some of the royal army garrisoned there. This included 15 gerudo enforcers, 8 goron defenders, 600 hylian foot soldiers, 38 zora seers, and 8 sheikah ninja’s. Such an elite guard was stationed because of how much the senate and king valued the village. This gave Vah Medoh Village a total number of 3377 on-hand defenders, plus whomever answered the call for defense. In this case, 30 hylian knights of various races would answer such a call, making their number over 3400. Such a force could fight back against the invaders. They were hopeful, as they also had the heroes of Gerudo City and the City of Sages in their midst. Victory was theirs!

 

            Meanwhile, Zelda rushed with her friends towards the northern wall. They had seen many guards go that way and saw rito in the skies fly that way. However, Rank stopped. Linkle turned and asked “Rank? What’s wrong friend?”. Rank stared and finally replied “Friends, we should stay in the city. I’ve a feeling the main force is a distraction. I can see crude aircraft up there. Barely though”. Linkle looked up herself and said “Yeah… there’re dots up there. That ain’t normal this time a’ day”. Zelda eyes widened and said fast “We need to get to the research center!”. With that, she took off, Linkle, Rank, and Link in tow.

 

            Blu was having a wonderful day. 90% of the city’s defenders had gathered in the north side, as planned, to meet their distraction force of 3175. Normally, this would be an even match. However, unfortunately for them, Blu wasn’t just a muscle head. He was no genius or even above average with tactics, but even he knew one thing: Never send all your forces in at once. Hold back so you can take your foe by surprise. His plan was going off without a hitch. The rest of his forces, numbering 3245, were in the air, on platforms moved by Float Crystals blowing a gust of wind forward, with octorok balloons, many of them, suspending sturdy iron platforms. He knew they’d call for reinforcements immediately and that the closest city, the City of Sages, was in no condition to send such reinforcements. So, it would fall on the Sheikah to reinforce them, which would come via aircraft. As such, he was having the Lynels from dropping. They were to intercept and destroy any aircraft coming in. As such, there were 5 stalkins for each lynel to operate the balloons and float crystals. As such, only 225 stalkins were going into the city. Soon, they were over the city. He gave the order, and many platforms were dropped.

 

            Within 30 minutes, the fighting began. The greater lynel led the charge and unleashed multiple fireballs upon the city wall. The destructive force damaged the wall, but it held. However, 2 more volleys later and the wall was severely damaged. However, this was expected. Zora Seers foresaw this outcome and used special zora water magic to telepathically communicate their visions to the defenders. The moment the last fireballs hit, the rito poured over the wall. 25 rito archers, empowered by seer’s sight, lobbed a flurry of bomb arrows upon the lynels, aimed at their faces! The lynels, stunned, fell over and onto the ground! After this, the rest of the archers lobbed ice arrows at the Lynels! 14 arrows for each one! Only 3 greater lynels remained unfrozen from this assault. However! This was fine as right after a hail of gunfire was unleashed! 200 shots each lynel rained down on them in a single second! After the barrage, the 3 were severely wounded! But it was not over, for in that moment, the worse thing for them occurred! 3 galedancers advanced the rest of the distance within seconds and with their silver rito short swords, finished off these lynels! They quickly retreated as the stalkin reacted by firing their own arrows! However, the goron mages worked with the goron defenders and the galedancers took cover behind a wall of platinum, strengthened by great barriers! Arrows broke and bounced on contact! However, they could only protect so many at one time, and thus, 30% of their forces took arrows! Luckily, only 7% of them took casualties. However, their forces had taken damage. The healers worked as fast as they could, but they had to heal a third of their forces.

 

            As this occurred, the elevator opened, and Zelda stepped out, Bett looked at her, his face wrought with worry. “You’re here! Wait, why here?” he questioned aloud. Link answered and said “We think this is their target. They have aircraft. Crude aircraft, but aircraft nonetheless”. Bett’s face dropped and showed no emotion for 5 seconds before turning to panic, then determination. Hurriedly, he said “Come, we must defend it!”. Rank stopped and said “Then let’s split up. Your highness, Linkle, go with him to the beast. You two will fare there better than I will, and I will stay behind. Link must stay for… obvious reasons. Keep your sheikah slate in communication mode”. After that, he retrieved his own from his belt and turned on said mode. Suddenly, theirs activated said mode as well! Communication mode was a secret application installed onto all slates. Essentially, they acted like walkie-talkies, except rather use radio waves it used the Sheikah Tower technology to send communications. Unlike normal calls, these transmissions were heavily encrypted to basically everyone, even the sheikah. Rank explained this and added “Only warriors are granted access to it. Your father also has one”. Zelda nodded and said “Understood. Good luck Rank, Link”, then left with Bett and Linkle to the chopper. Link and Rank went their ways and began patrolling. They told the researchers to report any disturbances. They were on maximum alert. It was then the explosions were heard and calls came in.

 

            As Zelda, Bett, Linkle, and their Pilot flew up to the Divine Beast, they saw the condition of things. While the main invasion force by now had all their dangerous enemies taken care of, as well as 50% of what remained, things had taken a turn. 5 greater lynels had dropped down with 200 stalmoblins on the other side of the wall. In the city itself, the bulk of the forces had been spread out. 2 greater lynels, 100 stalkin, 20 stalzalfos, and 10 greater darknuts had landed on the research center for Vah Medoh Village. 13 greater lynel had landed on Vah Medoh itself along with 50 stalkin, 40 stalzalfos, 200 stalmoblins, 20 darknuts, and 5 greater darknuts. They steeled themselves for the fight ahead. Their helicopter landed on the head. Bett, Zelda, and Linkle. got out, though Zelda looked disturbed. “Bett, stay in the aircraft, in case you need to escape” she said. Bett shook his head and said “No, I need to keep an eye on you, like I was ordered. Plus, I can fight. I’m not a terrible shot with my pistol, and I know some magic!”. Zelda stared for a moment, nodded, and they descended into Vah Medoh.  

 

            Link headed for the west side, Rank headed for the east side. There had been an explosion at each end, so it was likely a pincer attack. However, they were confident they could handle things. As Link arrived, the enemy had broken in via a corridor wall. A greater lynel stood now, flanked by 50 stalkin and 10 stalzalfos. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, realizing the fight on hand. He was outclassed. As he thought this, the Lynel took notice and gave a mighty war roar! Link raised his shield, just as it lobbed it’s first fireball. His shield held up against the attack and ensuing explosion, however, the force sent him flying back. He ended up landing and skidding across the floor on his feet. It was then he heard clattering hooves. He knew it was charging! He quickly dodged to into another corridor as it tried to stop but slamming into the wall! Link rushed forward and made a series of cuts into the Lynels side! It responded by attempting to grab link, but it failed as link moved away, made another stab, then retreated, running down the hall! Rank meanwhile had arrived on scene and saw the same thing. He immediately responded by reaching into his bag of holding, opening the gem bag, and reaching in to retrieve a gem. He pulled one out. Perfect. It was a barrier gem. He approached the Lynel as it charged up a fireball. Once he was sure it was going through, he tossed the gem up and broke it, creating a strong barrier! The greater lynel launched its fireball, but the barrier contained it! Because of this, in an instant, most of it’s backup burnt to a crisp! Additionally, it took hard damage! It roared angrily and charged, breaking through the barrier! Rank immediately put his trident into it’s strap on his back and braced himself. This Lynel was unarmed. Unfortunately, he underestimated the lynel’s strength and was shocked when it pushed him back easily. He dodged away when he had the chance and noticed heavily damaged greater darknuts behind him. He pulled out another gem, and lucky, a grasping vines spell! He used it quickly, tossing it to one darknut hard enough to break, causing the magic to become dispelled, vines growing from the walls and restraining the other greater darknuts!

 

            Meanwhile, the rest of the group had finally reached the control room. They knew this was the enemies target. It made sense. In the past, the Divine Beasts had been hacked and taken over with the miasmic substance called Malice. The stuff barely existed now, having been scrubbed by the triforce, but it would always exist in some form. Once they entered, they saw it. A group of greater darknuts, stalmoblins, a greater lynel, and a shadow fairy. Their number totaled 17. A hard fight. “Oh dearie, we’ve been discovered. Take care of them!” the shadow fairy cried. It was using fairy magic to create malice, pouring it over the controls. Immediately, the great lynel roared, readying its sword! Zelda rushed forward the same time the lynel charged her, however! She jumped over the attempted slash and retaliated with a mid-air multi-spin slash! The lynel roared, heavily damaged by the strikes! Zelda landed and weaved past two sword stabs by the greater darknuts! Meanwhile, Linkle began her dance, adding her guns to it, to see if it had any effect, and it did! Spirits within Vah Medoh began to hum to the dance, creating a chorus effect! Meanwhile, Bett aimed his pistol and fired a single round onto the lynels head, stunning it, then dodging to the side, while Linkle danced to the other side!

 

            Meanwhile, Link was panting hard. He had managed to defeat the greater Lynel, but just barely. His shield was broken, and his sword cracked badly. He growled angrily and tossed it aside, pulling out the elemental pistol. “I hope Rank is having an easier time of it” he said, hopeful. He then made his way back, knowing by now they’d have some hostages and would be more spread out. It gave him an advantage, as it would be easier to sneak around. He continued, being extremely cautious. As luck would have it, it seems he was right. The first room he came across was in fact light on occupants. 10 researchers, 1 greater darknut, 10 stalkin. They were rummaging through everything. He stayed beside the doorway, eyeing the greater darknut. He aimed his pistol and when the timing was right, he fired! The bullet wasn’t intended to be a headshot, instead, he aimed it, so it’d ricochet inside! The more it traveled, the more damage it’d do! Lucky for him, it was a lightning shock, causing the armor to spread the electricity throughout it, dealing more damage! By the end, the armor fell to pieces, the magic holding it together dispelled! The stalkin, alarmed, turned to the door and rushed to it. Link went around into it and started firing, aiming for their heads, since that was the center of their magic! Meanwhile, Rank had managed to defeat the Lynel. Through a combination of Garruk’s spell gems and his lightscale trident, he managed to fell it. The darknuts had also been handled. He ordered the researchers to get out of there and surveyed the battlefield from the hole in the research centers wall. He sighed deeply. The defenders were on their last legs. They needed help. He had to hope for a miracle as he retreated to the west side. He needed to meet with link. Perhaps with Link’s help, they could turn the tide. After all, they had the triforce of wisdom, which was a powerful relic. In link’s hands, they might be able to win yet.

 

            As this occurred, Linkle had aimed a gun at the fairy, and to her surprise, spirits suddenly appeared, in a line, and as lightning surged from the barrel, they guided it right onto the fairy! It shrieked in pain and stopped the spell it was about to cast, interrupted! Linkle continued to dance as the fairy conjured some basic icicles and thrust them at her, dancing away from each! Zelda herself panted as she stood victorious over the Lynel. The darknuts meanwhile had been reduced to a mere 1 of their number, and the stalmoblins were gone, all thanks to Bett, whom had used wind magic to make a bullet surge around the room, keeping momentum! This allowed for the same bullet to be used against several foes! Things were looking good! Eventually, they managed to defeat all their foes, save the fairy. It laughed as it lay on the ground, defeated. “You’ll never win. As we speak, Blu’s forces sack the village. By the hour, the defenders will fall, and Vah Medoh will be ours” it said, panting heavily. Zelda held the master sword to it and asked “Why? Why do you bunch want it so bad?”. “Heh… we heard your ‘prophecy’. We know it’ll give you better odds, so we’re going to take it, before you can benefit from it!” the fairy replied, before cackling madly. Linkle then just sighed as the fairy laughed herself unconscious.

 

            Rank eventually met up with Link and sighed in relief “You’re alive. Good. Come. We must save the city. There are more enemies”. Link sighed and said “sorry but I dunno how, even with the triforce. I have no weapon or shield”. Rank blinked and sighed, thinking before offering his trident. Link took it, cautiously, then Rank offered the gem bag, which he too accepted, with Rank saying “Take them. If they break… so be it. We can’t let the village fall”. Link nodded as Rank reached into the bag of holding, pulling out the single golden triangle. He offered it to Link, asking, seriously “Link. Are you ready?”.

 

            As they celebrated their victory, it was quickly crushed. They saw the state of the village and saw it was about to fall to the enemy. Luckily, reinforcements had been called already. That was when they saw it. To the north, they saw planes fall and crash into the hebra mountains. Their hearts sank. The enemy predicted the reinforcements and prepared countermeasures. What, she couldn’t imagine. However, something was done. “We need to do something! If reinforcements don’t arrive, Vah Medoh Village will fall!” Linkle cried out “Can’t we pilot this thing!”. “No… there’s not been a champion chosen by Vah Medoh for centuries…” Zelda replied, hope gone from her voice. She was considering their options. That’s when Linkle turned and stopped. Bett was looking at his sheikah slate. “I think… you found him. I have… controls to Vah Medoh on my slate now” Bett said, showing them. “Bett… that means!” Linkle said, hope in her voice. Zelda stared then smiled in relief and said “Well then Bett. What shall we do about the reinforcements?”.

 

            Link was about to grab it when suddenly, the entire pillar shuddered. Shook. Rumbled violently even. It was bad enough, he fell, crying out in shock. Rank moved fast and caught him by his arm, looking around. They nodded and ran to check, the east side specifically. What they saw shocked them completely. Vah Medoh just took flight. It launched into the air, the wind galeing violently as it went. Immediately, Link blinked and said in a low tone “Bett… he’s the champion. The champion of Vah Medoh!”. Rank stared, then smiled, nodding and said “Then we’ve nothing to fear. Come, let’s go make sure the researchers are fine!”. Link nodded and walked away, Rank frowning a bit and putting the triforce of wisdom back in the bag. He shook his head and wondered when Link would accept it. With that thought, he went with Link.

 

            Bett was ecstatic. He was piloting Vah Medoh. Something he’d never dreamed of, even in his wildest dreams. This included the dream where he was some sort of video game character. As Vah Medoh ascended, various screens appeared, all holographic. He studied them and quickly understood them. “I don’t have time to explain what these mean but trust me, we’re fine. Now…” Bett said, his voicing trailing off as he activated Vah Medoh’s self-regulation systems, which would protect them from the harmful effects of high altitude naturally. He then had it scan the skies for enemies. Immediately he got 55 hits. They displayed and showed Lynels and stalkins. He laughed. Such crude airships. He looked at Linkle and Zelda and said “Ladies, hold onto something. We’re going to ram them”. With that, he activated Vah Medoh’s plasma shielding and directed it to ram the platforms. The Lynels had long noticed them and were trying to overpower the shield with their fireballs. However, no dice. It was a thermal plasma shield. This meant that fire attacks had zero effect. Within seconds, the enemies air force was decimated. He then had it scan the city for enemies. Lots of hits. The defenders’ forces had clearly been decimated and had retreated into the library. Still. Vah Medoh was active. They had a chance.


	61. Chapter 55: Xenosaga

**_Chapter 55_ **

_Xenosaga_

 

 

            The defenders had suffered heavy losses. They only had 605 defenders left. 55 mages, 171 riflemen, 39 archers, 329 soldiers, 3 gerudo enforcers, 1 galedancer, 2 goron defenders, 2 sheikah ninja’s, and 3 royal army knights specifically. The defenders stood in front of the door, their tower shields bracing them. The goron mages used their spells to strengthen the door, shields, and goron holding and bracing them. The healers healed whom they could. The seers went silent, foreseeing their doom. The rito mages merely waited until they could also fight. The soldier awaited behind the gorons with weapons at the ready. The archers on bookcases with the riflemen. The enforcers staying in the back and with the ninja’s and the knights directly behind the defenders. The galedancer on a distance bookcase, waiting. They were waiting for the enemy army to close in. After this, Vah Medoh had detected a sizeable army still below. 810 stalzalfos, 1500 stalmoblins, 85 darknuts, 20 greater darknuts, and 21 greater lynels. A total of 2436 enemy forces. Bett went over his options. The library was too valued to use the cannons. The explosions could set fire and he had no way of knowing if they had zora mages to put them out. As a result, he realized things hadn’t changed much. Then he realized something. He could potentially guide reinforcements. A quick scan revealed they were merely 5 minutes away. Lucky. In the meantime, he opened his sheikah slate’s communication mode and said “Rank, Link. I need a crazy favor. Can you stall the enemy for 5 minutes? I can guide you”. A moment passed, and Link said “Yeah. I can. I can even have it done now. What are you planning?”. He answered, “I’m going to guide the sheikah reinforcements directly to the enemy”. A time passed, before Link said “I can do that, and probably cut some of their numbers down. See you soon”.

 

            Link sighed deeply. Rank offered the triforce and asked the same question. Link stared at it, closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe. Without reservation, he took the triforce in his hand. Immediately he felt it. Pain. Regret. Sorrow. He could feel past Zelda’s memories burn into his mind. The pain of being merely support. Of knowing you had power but ultimately couldn’t help. Doomed to stand on the sidelines, merely supporting the hero. However, he also knew it was important. No hero in history had accomplished what they did alone. They always had support. From the hero of the sky, all the way to the hero of the wild. His sight finally returned, and his hand felt empty. Rank was shaking him, saying something, but he couldn’t hear. Then their eyes went to a glowing light emanating from his hand.

 

            Bett was on the slate with the sheikah that were incoming. He had convinced them he was friendly by showing up in Vah Medoh personally. Afterwards, he relayed information to them. Likewise, they shared their information to him. Originally, 2000 forces were slated to help Vah Medoh Village. However, half that was destroyed by airborne lynel that slipped by their radars thanks to their crude methods and near stillness. Thus, they only had 1000. However, that would be enough. If Link could eliminate the greater Lynels with Rank and the defenders, the rest would be easy. Thus, Bett formed a plan of attack with the sheikah. They would airdrop their riflemen second to launch an initial attack and draw the lynels attention. They’d draw them away from the library, when Bett could lay waste with his cannons safely. Ninja’s would deploy first to evacuate residents from the kill zone. After this, the soldiers and mages would air drop near where the defenders would and enter. Within 5 minutes, the Sheikah carriers arrived. Each member prepped themselves for the oncoming fight. 100 riflemen for the luring, 300 ninjas for the evacuation, and the rest for helping to deal with the rest of the enemy forces. Bett used his scanner and stopped. Link was at the top of the pillar. He had the triforce of wisdom. He surmised that meant Link wanted something. He used the controls to move medoh close and had him hover there. The sensors picked up Link and Rank boarding. A few minutes later and Link was in the control room with him. “What’d you need, Link?” Bett asked, genuinely curious. “Simple. We need to figure out this thing’s true power” Link answered, looking around. Bett stared for a full minute before responding in an astonished voice “what?”. Link continued “After getting the triforce of wisdom inside of him, I had an idea. I didn’t want to communicate because it’s a crazy one, but it might work. I want to pump the divine beast full of triforce magic”.

 

            Bett, after a few minutes of staring at link, realized he was being contacted. The sheikah were reporting the evacuation successful and that he was given the go-ahead by the mayor. Additionally, the Greater Lynel were nearing the kill zone. He thanked the sheikah for their assistance and looked at Link. He finally said “Give me time. We’ve got another plan going. After that… go ahead. Vah Medoh can’t do much with a village like this”. Link nodded. Within 5 minutes, the lynels were in the zone. Bett smiled and said “Vah Medoh… all cannons fire on position 22, power output 20%, radii 80”. With that, the large guardians that floated around Vah Medoh moved their cannons to aim at the zone and fired. 4 lasers streaked across the sky and landed on great lynels, exploding. The initial blast damaged half of them. They didn’t realize what happened until the second wave hit, killing one and leaving the rest wounded, some severely. They were about to leave as the third hit, slaying a fourth of them and leaving the rest damaged and in need of escape. The 4th volley finished off most of them, only 3 escaping. The riflemen can pick them off since they were heavily damaged. From there the ninja regrouped with the rifleman and made sure to douse any fires. After this Link followed Bett to the main generator. It was on Vah Medoh’s back. Zelda, Rank, and Linkle followed. By now the pilot had abandoned the helicopter, and said helicopter was gone. It crashed somewhere in the western edge of the village. Link looked at Bett and Bett nodded to him. Link then moved and placed his hand on the generator. Bett held his slate to the authentication panel. Link will the triforce of wisdom to add some of its power to the machine. It obliged. Then suddenly, everyone but Bett was gone. In a flash of light, they each had been teleported. The generator glowed and glowed with the divine light of the triforce, it’s symbol emblazoned upon it. “What happened!?” Zelda demanded. She was angry. They were on a high clifftop on the western side of Vah Medoh Village. Link was in shock and responded “I don’t know! I wasn’t expecting that! A transformation maybe, but not teleportation!”. Linkle immediately said “Uhhhh… guys? Vah Medoh’s gone”. “Wait, what?” Zelda said, turning and looking. Link did so as well and was shocked. It was. Rank said “Wait… no… there’s… Bett! He’s covered in some sort of steel armor! And it’s got… some sort of jet propulsion engine on it’s back?”. Link looked at him and said, “Wait what?”. As this was said, suddenly, things turned again

 

            The warlords had been among the remainders of the army, aside from Blut whom had been among the greater lynels. Reigen had been among the pillars, and his magic was pulling him back together on the outskirts. Thus, only Marvin and Blu were left. He sighed and looked at Blu and said “Sir. Shall I deal with them?”. Blu nodded and said “Yes. Go my warlord in grace. The Lich smiles upon you this day”. Marvin nodded and walked away. Blu had a feeling he’d never see him again. However, now wasn’t the time for such thoughts. Vah Medoh was gone, and the library would hold the answer. He may have failed the Lich halfway, but he could acquire the village and a resource that could make up for it. That was when something crashed down behind him. He turned and saw it. A rito donned in silver plated armor, in the visage of Vah Medoh. He smiled. “So…. That’s what became of Vah Medoh. My, what a surprise the gods have for us!”.

 

            Meanwhile, the sheikah riflemen and ninja were getting ready to head out when suddenly they heard a voice. “Halt, sheikah! I am warlord Marvin, apostle of Calamity Ganon. I am sorry, but you all shall be sacrificed in his name this evening” said a lone red moblin in black ceremonial clothes. One sheikah laughed and replied “Oh please. You’re a simple moblin. We’ve handled your kind before”. However, at the very end of his sentence, he snapped his fingers and said, “La Meurthe”. With that gesture and utterance, suddenly the sheikah screamed and from the front of his body, a black flaming butterfly shrieked out and then slammed into another sheikah, catching fire. The sheikah quickly tore off his clothes that were burned and watched as they did. “Evil flames… guys! This guy can cast magic!” the sheikah said, alarmed but late. Marvin had made mime gestures and stepped back through a dark portal that opened. The dark portal was behind the sheikah. He said, “Too late” and spun around, chopping the sheikahs neck with enough force to snap a tree. The sheikah crumpled to the ground.

 

            Blu growled as he held his tower shield up and blocked the onslaught of guardian lasers from Vah Medoh’s orbiting mini-guardians. He charged forward, knowing they’d need 5 seconds to recharge. Suddenly however, he felt his senses warp. This trick again? Didn’t matter. He knew Vah Medoh would teleport behind him. Right on cue, he felt a presence behind him. Rather than swing with his sword, he turned and swung his shield, batting Vah Medoh away. “Tch…. Guess you’re smarter than most monsters, huh?” the Rito said. “Of course! I am a general of the Lich’s armies!” Blu cried, his senses returning fast. He could now see the Rito was charging at high speeds to him. He held up his shield and blocked a punch from him. The Rito was strong. As strong as a goron. However, he was just as strong. He pushed with his shield to throw the Rito off guard and lashed out with his sword. The Rito however flipped over his sword and kicked out with his foot! Blu’s head though stayed attached, but a chunk of the magic holding him vanished. He growled, and shoulder rammed the Rito, sending him flying down the street. He rushed after him. He would not lose!

 

            Meanwhile, Marvin was having a time. The riflemen had loaded their rifles and were aiming. In that moment he surrounded himself in dark portals that rendered the bullets harmless, as they’d go in one portal and exit another. Sadly, he hadn’t been able to properly set up, so he couldn’t take full advantage. He decided to take the matter seriously. They still had 390 units and he was a single moblin. First, he cast a custom-made oath spell. He had several. “In the name of the calamity, I shall vanquish thine enemies. In the spirit of the calamity, I shall sunder them. In the visage of the calamity, I shall terrorize them” he chanted, making gestures as he spoke. Tattoo’s appeared on his legs, arms, and head. These had a clear effect. The head granted special regeneration, powerful enough to reattach limbs given a few seconds, returning full functionality in a day. The leg tattoos would double his speed, he could already close the gap in 5 seconds, now it’d be in 2 seconds. The arm tattoos would triple his already great strength. Thus, he cast one final spell, dropping all portals and opening only one.

 

            Bett was panting. He knew it’s be a hard fight. However, he didn’t expect a general. Still, he had to fight! He activated his plasma shielding and rushed forward, jet propulsion allowing him to fly! In a single second he was before the stalmoblin and delivered a solid, armored punch to its chest, delivering a dent to its armor. He could sense it readying a counter attack, but he predicted this. He flipped and kicked off the general towards a nearby rooftop, avoiding a slash from it’s sword. After this he activated his ‘Displacement Field’ ability. Essentially, it created a 500 ft. diameter sphere of shadow that warped everything inside’s senses and allowed him to warp things within it. Normally, he would be affected, however because of Vah Medoh’s incredible sensory ability, the worst the field did was give his senses a .5% margin of error. Using this to his advantage he willed the stalmoblin to the rooftop, grabbed onto him from behind, and used his jet-propulsion system to fly high into the air! The stalmoblin struggled, clearly not understanding what was going on. However, that didn’t matter, for at 400 ft., he changed course instantly and flew horizontally north, heading directly for the Hebra mountain. Within seconds, he reached the edge of his displacement field, but that was fine! He then threw the general as far as he could and readied his mini-guardians to launch an attack!

 

            Marvin meanwhile just took out 20 sheikah ninja’s in an instant. He didn’t kill them, but they wouldn’t fight again. At least, until their backs healed. A swift kick with the force of a crashing plane to the back, but only just touching, and they crumbled to the ground, passed out. He managed to do this 20 times before having to back off and jump into the street. He then crashed into the building and created a portal in the hole he made. He will it into a building across the way and walked through. It vanished as sheikah touched down. 5 ninja’s vanished from his view from the window and a few riflemen waited. Clever. He saw some waiting above on the rooftops. He came barreling out of the building and punched the heads of two nearby ninja’s. He aimed to apply force to their brain stems, ending their lives quickly. Gunfire was hailed on him as the ninja there drew their strange swords. He clicked his tongue and jumped back into the building, opening a portal in front of him and behind them. Gunfire went into it and hit the riflemen that fired on him.  90% regeneration left. He then jumped upwards through the 2nd story and then the ceiling, and pushed two riflemen towards the other side, crashing into two other violently. More gunfire hit him before he fell back down. 85%. He had eliminated 33 of the enemies 390 forces. This meant he had 357 left. Good. He was making progress. Blu stared at where the rito hovered. He knew the rito was planning something new. He was on the northern wall. The destroyed one. Corpses littered the ground around him. He growled angrily. The magic binding him was at 50% capacity and 75% efficiency. He had to come up with something. Then he got an idea. A bait and switch. He could fake a retreat and then attack suddenly. It wasn’t the bravest tactic, but he wasn’t the honorable type. He was a general and his orders were to win. Thus, he turned and began to run.

 

            Bett meanwhile stared at him. He saw him retreat and immediately bolted after him. He knew the general couldn’t get far, and likewise the general knew. He could sense the general retreating still and wondered what was up. Thus, as he approached, he activated his shielding and prepared to attack with his guardians. The general then suddenly stopped and attempted to ram him with his shield! However! The general had forgotten that Vah Medoh’s primary ability wasn’t just the displacement field, but mobility! Ah Medoh instantly stopped and flipped over it, delivering a hard kick to the back, with which he surged forward! The mini-guardians then fired their lasers yet again! Now the efficiency of the magic was a 60% and the capacity was 30%! He smiled. This time, he had aimed the laser. He quickly made a few gestures and created a wind wall. He needed some time for this next part.

 

            Marvin panted. His regeneration was 30%. He didn’t expect what had just happened. He knew ninjas were masters of stealth, but he truly never expected this. Additionally, the riflemen were good shots. “Well then… I’ll need to go all out. If I get hit like that again, I’m done for” Marvin said to himself, making more gestures. He was currently in a warehouse and he just filled it with dark smoke. It technically didn’t exist and so would not cause breathing problems, but it would obscure vision and dampen sound. Thus, he did more gesturing reactivating his strength and speed oaths. Then he stood. He could hear them on the roof. Barely, but they were there. He waited for 5 seconds after he heard part of the roof being peeled off and jumped. No doubt they had split up to infiltrate the warehouse from different points. He expected this. As he came out of the smoke he lashed out with a series of blows. He hit some ninja’s that were about to descend and then thanks to gravity descended back into the smoke unharmed… no. He had received 5 cuts. No doubt from thrown kunai. Additionally, they were firing into the hole, nicking him a few times, hitting his leg once. Once he landed, he cast a portal spell above him and let his regeneration work. 20%.

 

            Bett was concentrating. He had deployed his displacement field and was calculating internally the chances of success his plan had. It was the best one and would ensure its destruction, or at least give him time to locate the skull and break the magic apart. Finally, he was finished. He could do it and it’d work. He walked over to a building and touched it. He could sense Blu running to escape. He had 100 ft. to go and he’d escape in 20 seconds. However, that’d not be enough. He teleported the building his wing-hand was on 200 ft. above the enemy general. It was a large government building and it was at least 200 ft. from one side to another. Like he predicted, it fell fast. The general managed to get to the edge of the building before it hit him. He sped over there, reaching the point in 2 minutes. As he thought, he could see the generals remains. The entire bottom half was crushed, and the top half’s bones were heavily damaged. The armor was useless. The skull laid at his feet and the orbs that served as eyes looked at him. He picked it up and it spoke “You… are strong. I did not think I could lose” it said. Bett said nothing but did nod. Then, he applied pressure and crushed it. It was over.

 

            She was panting heavily. She cried out in pain. She struggled to stay conscious. But she did. Simply put, she had managed to deal the killing blow to the enemy generals’ final warlord. The only survivors were those in the library, 20 ninja’s here, and 50 riflemen. Only through on-the-spot thinking had they survived. This warlord controlled the battlefield and used magics the sheikah used against them and had even empowered himself with a unique use of hylian oath magics. However, they still won. She finally pulled herself to her feet. “Tasha! Stay rested, your arm- “another ninja began to say, protesting her movement but she glared at the ninja, silencing them. “Don’t worry about me. Just get the injured to the library. I have a gem” Tasha, the ninja, said. She reached into her pouch of holding and desired her repair gem.  It appeared in her hand, and she pulled it out. She put it to her arm, then used a kunai to scratch it. The healing magics within leaked out and slowly repaired her arm. It had been crushed when the warlord had managed to grab hold of her arm after popping out of a ceiling of a building and went to try to throw her. It flexed to do this, crushing the bone in her arm to dust. Through the pain though, adrenaline rushed and allowed her to shove a fireball gem into it’s head. The center of it’s regeneration powers. That was how she finished it.

 

            Bett from here returned to the library. It had been broken into and a fight broke out. 10 more defenders had fallen, but that was all the casualties the army would claim from then on. He activated displacement field and teleported them outside. He used a magic spell and Vah Medoh’s wind manipulation abilities to create a howling wall of supreme wind blowing outward towards the city and invaders. He flew into the air and then unleashed his guardians. As he planned, the winds blew the fires of the explosion back onto the invaders, rather punishing them and protecting the library. After that, the defenders were easily able to defeat the stragglers. They had won. Granted barely, it was still a victory.


	62. Chapter 56: Hamlet

**_Chapter 56_ **

_Hamlet_

            The Lich sighed. He sat upon a rather shabby throne. However, this he did not mind. To home, thrones were shabby on their own. To him, a shabby throne was tactful. It showed humility in the king whom sat upon it. That was when suddenly the guards came in, dragging a purple-skinned hylian. They tossed him to the ground. The Lich stared and asked, “What is the meaning of this?”.  “He was caught robbing the Royal Army, sir. It is considered a crime by the Dark Writ’s laws” the left guard said. The Lich pondered for a moment and then said, “Lift him to his feet” and then stood himself, walking down. The dark hylian looked immensely fearful as the Lich stood before him. Then looked puzzled as the Lich asked, “Why did you try to rob us?”. “King Duos was captured! We cannot let those bastards hold him any longer, we must act sir!” The dark hylian said, with a proud voice brimming with courage. The Lich stared more and nodded, saying “I understand. I too find it unbearable. He is a valued comrade. However, he is held in Hyrule Castle. It is no simple task to retrieve him”. “Then invade! We have the forces!” the dark hylian yelled. The Lich sighed and shook his head, saying “It’s not that simple. I gave them my word I’d give them a year. Would you have your king lower himself to breaking his vows?”. When he received no immediate response, he continued “Then, trust me. I am going to save him. If it helps you and the people, know this. He is being saved now. Before your attempt, I finally discovered a way to acquire him without risking any of my plans, nor breaking my word. Your king will be safe, and his throne returned”.

 

            The hylians tears welled up after he processed what the Lich just said. With a bow he finally said “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t realize. I had no idea you cared so much”. The Lich gave a small chuckle and said “I understand why it might appear I don’t. unlike what some think, I am just like many beings. It is why I desire Hyrule’s throne. Not for power. But to correct the thousands of mistakes the gods have made. If I must tear the heavens asunder? If I must plunder the land? Well… you can’t make an omelet without breaking eggs. Go in peace, my sheep. Though be warned. Laws exist for a reason. I cannot give an exception twice”. With that, the dark hylian nodded and left, escorted by one of the guards. The other stared and asked, “Why did you let him go, sir?” The Lich responded “Simple. I am not cruel. He has legitimate grievances. Now, return to your post, and thank you”. With that, the Lich returned to his throne, and the guards resumed their patrols.

 

Meanwhile, Bett had reformed Vah Medoh in the sky and landed it on a distant mountain. He then returned to the research center. As he got inside, he saw the researchers both elated and slightly upset. Finally, the head researcher spoke up. “What happened? Vah Medoh has moved!” he roared angrily. “Sir, there was no choice! I was named its champion by it and with it I helped save the library and village! If I hadn’t, it would be a smoking crater!” Bett countered. The head researcher growled angrily but just walked away. A while later, he received orders. He was to escort the heroes and research if the other divine beasts are behaving this way, and how to get them to. Without question, he packed his things and went into town. He had supplies to get.

 

            Meanwhile, the heroes took inventory of things. Rank was mostly fine, as were Zelda and Linkle. However, Link had the worst of it. His sword and shield had completely broken and while he had the triforce of wisdom, it could only truly be used in the hands of a mage. He was a blacksmith with no talent in casting magic, merely transferring it. Thus, he had to rely on spell stones to be viable in battle still. Thankfully, he had other skills, so he wouldn’t hinder them on the journey. That was when he received a call from Bett. Apparently, he was to travel with them and research the other divine beasts, and ‘awaken’ them. Link stopped and thought, then smiled. “Guys. Our travel problems are solved” he said to them. With that he guided them to outside of town. Bett welcomed them aboard Vah Medoh. He had already taken the liberty of buying supplies, as well as renovating Vah Medoh’s deck to be more non-rito friendly. He didn’t go crazy, simply installed magic guard rails that’d use rito wind magic to float people back on deck. As his friends boarded, he informed them of this. They thanked him, and he smiled, replying with “Of course. You’ve treated me well since we met and defended this city with all you had. Plus, you helped me progress my personal Divine Beast research. Far as I’m concerned, this is a mere trifle of a favor”. With that, and all his passengers aboard, he ordered Vah Medoh to take flight!

 

            Meanwhile, in Hateno Village, a man with slicked back hair and wearing an ordinary business suit carried a suitcase, bearing sheikah symbols walked into a back alleyway next to a hotel, going to the back. He knocks 4 times on the door there, which opens. He enters briskly and confidently, bowing to his hosts. “Hello gentleman. How fares your days?” he asked, politely. On a table in front of him sat 4 people. A rugged-looking Zora, a stylish but off-putting hylian, a hooded sheikah, and another hylian. The ordinary hylian and sheikah were woman, the other two men. The sheikah nodded, responding “Well sir. How fares our deal?”. The businessman laughed, responding “Well. You’ll have your weapons, cargo, transportation, and fare handled in an hour. All we’re waiting on is information. After all, it is no trifling matter to attack a corporation like Ganontech”. The men laughed together as the businessman sat. They played poker, talking as they did. The Zora asked “So. Tell me. What did you find out regarding our old pals, the Wind Blades?”. “Oh, a lot. For starters, their downfall was their own doing. They let rookies handle Princess Zelda’s assassination” the Businessman said, barely containing his laughter. The rest laughed hard. “Well, at least they’re the weakest guild. Even so though, our newest member wants revenge. Part of his deal for joining” the Zora said. The ordinary hylian nodded, saying “Y-yeah. I had a good job, good friends, and that bastard sold us out! Yeah, the rookies fucked up, but we’d have given him a refund or sent new people to deal with it!” in fury. The others shook their heads but the sheikah asked “Anything else?”. “Plenty” the businessman replied.


	63. Chapter 57: A Long Day's Journey

**_Chapter 57_ **

_A Long Day’s Journey_

            The Lich sighed, staring into a crystal ball. His general, Blu, had failed him. Not just that but didn’t return any of the goods he had. Not a single piece of his platinum equipment. He sighed deeply. He went over the logistics. They had lost 6,460 troops of their original 109,100. Thankfully, it was not too bad a blow to their forces, but it was a chunk. He needed to refill their forces and fast. Normally, one would think the best way would be to raid old tombs and catacombs, but no. The number gained would be nothing small, but from their location there was a great location from which to resupply. If he was lucky, he could attempt a particular experiment he had been hoping to try. He called for one of his conspirators. He sought Garrax. Soon enough, the Golden Lynel entered and bows as best it could. “What can I do for you, my master?” it asked. The Lich bade him to rise and replied “Rule in my stead. I shall be gone a fortnight. Be fair and just in your rule. Be not what kings of old were, neither weak nor cruel”. Garrax nodded and a said he would. A nearby guard asked him if he wanted a thrown, to which he denied. With the affairs of the kingdom he was rising in order, he opened a portal. He walked through, closing it behind. He stood on before the desolate ruins of Fort Hateno. A forgotten landmark. He sighed. The one period of history he could not freely roam. The rule of Rhoam Hyrule. The guardians’ strength was great. One alone he could’ve handled. A small unit probably he could overcome. That army that lay dormant and even the hoard they uncovered? Doubtful. Additionally, it didn’t help that the divine beasts had been awakened and on top of that, the calamity arose. With that thing around, there was no point. He discovered it had the power to wrench form him souls he claimed. That was the past though. Now, the Lich sought the might that lay dormant here. First, rings of blue sheikah magic swirled around his hands. “First, let’s repair these automatons first” he said to himself, weaving a repair spell. Desiring the guardians to be fixed. As he did, various scattered part moved towards one another and meshed together as the original sheikah intended. Technically, this spell was a rare mixed spell. It used zora healing magics, knowledge of sheikah systems, hylian oath magic, and general goron magics.

 

            Once the guardians fixed themselves, save 5 whom parts had been scavenged by the old hero of the wild, he then proceeded to produce his triforce of corruption. Due to the nature of the spell, the Malice that corrupted them had been purged from them, so they functioned as normal. As such, they perceived him as a threat. However, this was not the Lich of yesteryear. His triforce piece shone with a dark, black, malevolent light, and all the guardians’ circuits turned black as night. He chuckled. “Ahhhh, so they still can be corrupted. Good… hmmm?” he said, stopping and looking left. He could see from there. Vah Medoh, in it’s full glory. From it’s trajectory and flight path, it was headed for Goron City. He chuckled. Likely to re-equip. They had a hard fight. Then opened a new dark portal. The guardians on his whim surged through it. With that, he then went to his personal chambers. They were not normal chambers. It lacked a bed and instead sported a vast alchemical lab, magical shelves, and laboratory. In the center, a wide-open space for the casting of spells. Here, he opened 10 portals. Through one, blistering cold came through. Another, a feeling of holy reverence emanated. The third gave a gentle breeze. Fourthly came a soft warmth with the spray of the sea. Next came the smell of a forest. After that came the winds of the sea. Next brought a tropical heat. After that, a brush of sand and desert canyon heat flew in. Thusly, the next portal brought a damp, wet smell of an underground dungeon. Finally, a portal brought in the gentle breeze of a plain. “To re-establish my forces, I’ll opt for a more powerful force” he said to himself. With that, he began his dark work.

 

            Meanwhile, Link and company sat upon the deck of Vah Medoh. Only Bett wasn’t with them, because he had to pilot Vah Medoh from the cockpit. They had decided to revisit Goron City to resupply on equipment. They were low on bullets, they hadn’t checked their guns for a while, they hadn’t updated their wardrobe in a while, and finally Link needed new weapons. Thus, the best place in general was Goron City. They’d send word to Zora City for the young gunsmith that made their pistols. It only took an hour too. However, they realized a problem. They had no real way to land. That was when Link decided to try something. He called Da Boss.

 

            You see, Goron society had wild fluctuations throughout it’s history. However, one thing remained true. Their deep connection to death mountain. No matter what, gorons always called Death Mountain their point of origin, and Goron City their capital. Currently, their society was one built around industry. Most societies would collapse under such an iron focus, but gorons were different. Goron society valued brotherhood, riches, progress, and fun above all else. As a result, while corruption did happen most assuredly, it never truly did at the expense of a fellow goron. Even to those of other races would be barely affected by such corruption. The reason was because it always stemmed from a desire for power or riches and due to the lucrative economy of the goron, there was always enough of the latter. Thus, we get to the government of the goron, which epitomized this. It was a bizarre take on the democratic style of the Royal Senate. Simply put, Da Boss was a de facto leader, capable and allowed to enact any rules he or she desired. The only rule they could not revoke was the system with which a leader was chosen. A vote from the population and then that leader ruled until the goron’s could get enough signatures, approximately 45% of the population of the Goron Kingdom, to oust Da Boss. Da Boss was entitled to defend himself either in court or in the Goron Coliseum. If he lost either, he would be considered a civilian and a new vote would begin. The chairmen were essentially ministers appointed by Da Boss himself. They had whatever legal powers placed on them by Da Boss, however this had to be notarized.

 

            In his office, a goron sat. He sat at 8 ft. tall, with thick burly arms measuring an entire 2 ft. in diameter, he was sitting in a platinum-titanium alloy throne lined and highlighted with gold-platinum alloy plating. Of course, it was cushioned by only the finest of gerudan silk fabrics. His sheikah slate rang on his desk, by made the Korok’s themselves. He answered as he worked on paperwork. “Hello, Da Boss speaking” he said, his voice low and respectful. He heard a hylian voice ask “Hello sir, I humbly request entry into your city. I understand normally we’d ask the airport but with our circumstances, we’d figured it’d only be right to ask you directly”. The goron raised an eyebrow and replied, “And what circumstances might those be young lad?”. “We’re on Vah Medoh” the voice replied. He laughed and looked out the window, then stopped. Right there, outside the dome, Vah Medoh waited. Hovering. After a few moments to collect himself and laugh again, he said “Absolutely kiddo. Come on in. Any friend of the champion is alright by us!”. The lad thanked him and hung up. He stood and walked to the door, retrieving a trench coat and putting it on, and putting on a bowler cap. As he left, he said “Clear my schedule” to the secretary, who set about to do that. He had business to attend to.


	64. Chapter 58: Who's afraid of the American Woolf

**_Chapter 58_ **

_Who’s Afraid of the American Woolf_

            Link sighed. He was hoping this wasn’t the case. Garruk wasn’t there. He was northeast, at the ruins of the Akkala Tech Lab. Centuries ago, it was home to an old hylian whom was on par with the leading sheikah technician of the time whom had essentially mastered sheikah tech. The hylians name was Robbie and the Sheikah’s was Purah. She operated out of Hateno Village. Robbie operated out of the lab in the Akkala region. That was where Garruk headed. Thus, the issue he had couldn’t be solved as he thought. Link sighed and thanked Muria for her help. He sighed, and they proceeded to the industrial district. He proceeded to lead them deep into the district and eventually arrived at the best blacksmith in Goron City. A large, oldly Goron barked orders as the gorons worked. They used massive vats of literal magmatic sludge along with giant blocks of ice. This forge was massive, easily taking up several blocks of residence.

 

           Link approached himself, yelling “Master Blacksmith! A word, brother!”. The old blacksmith turned quickly, glaring at them, then smiling widely. “Broothaw Leink. I diddna thienk Yew’d be here! I ‘erd you wooshed onta that there plan leav’in quick as ye came!” the blacksmith bellowed, approaching Link in a friendly manner. Link laughed and replied “We were out of leads on where to go and our equipment was good. A good thing too. We prevented Vah Medoh Village from being sacked”. The blacksmith shook his head, sadness on his face “Aye. You did good lad. I recall hear’in you had a shield and sword when ye returned… guess’in your arms were lost in the attack?” he asked. Link nodded, to which he asked further “Did it at least go ta sometin good?”. Link nodded and replied “Absolutely sir. Took down a lynel with it”. The old goron laughed heartily. After that, the hearty blacksmith leads them towards the back. Rank thought he’d die from the heat. However, soon enough he changed his tune. The room they had been led to was very cool. They all sighed in relief. “And here, I thought goron’s were incapable of feeling heat” Rank commented. The blacksmith laughed heartily. “’Tis a like that one laddie. We goron’s love heat, but even my forge is too hot for meh sometimes. I need this place as a break from it all” He said, then elaborated “The young’uns were worse, so I had to have more made. They’re all over the darned place now!”. Link laughed a bit and said “You always were tough on the young ones. But I’m sure it’s to make sure they end up good, right?”. “Ah course! Can’t be a blacksmith if ye canna even take a bit of smackin ‘eat! Anyways, let me guess young one, ye came here to get some equipment forged, nah?” the older goron said. Link nodded, and the blacksmith smiled. “Ah course we’d forge it!” He said, then trailed off before continuing “If we could”.

 

            “What?” Link asked, “Why can’t you, master blacksmith?”. The master shook his head remorsefully and replied “Aye, ‘tis a sad truth and one Da Boss rather not be known to the public… we’ve been able to get by with imported metal but… nawthin canna compare ta our stuff”. Link raised an eyebrow and the old goron continued “Simply put ladies, our mines down. We’s been unable ta get in and dig out de gems and metals we needs ta smith. We’ve been relyin on our pawrtnaws abroad fer supplies. For example, the rito ‘ave been shippin iron since a month ago”. “Why?” Rank asked, “What could possibly stop the earthen might of Goron Miners?”. The blacksmith shook his head and replied “Aye, a trio of most foul creatures. Each inhabiting key areas in the mine”. The blacksmith sighed. Zelda nodded to the others and said, “Kind blacksmith, if you’d allow it, perhaps we can destroy these monsters?”. The blacksmith stared, then laughed. “Aye, ye got heart missy, but… well I suppose ye could try. Talk to the Mine Master. If he lets ye in, then good luck. Except dat dere zorer. Ain’t racism, but his kind’ll shrivel up in the mine” the old goron said, concern in his voice. Rank nodded and said “I hate to admit it, but he’s right. I’ll have to sit it out”. Link and Zelda nodded, saying “Then, we’ll go. Rank can instead assist you, kind blacksmith?”.

 

            Rank nodded “I’m not as good as you Link but I can handle myself around a forge. I can at least help”. The master blacksmith nodded and said “I’ve an apron to help with the heat zorer. Come!”. With that, Rank and the old blacksmith left. Link, Zelda, and Linkle themselves left, with Linkle calling Bett and explaining the situation. “Sorry. Can’t accompany you. Need to tend to Vah Medoh’s systems. Seems the change did some internal damages. I’m making sure it’s nothing irreparable” Bett responded. Linkle sighed and thanked him, hanging up. “We’re on our own it seems” Linkle said. The other two nodded, Link saying “Alright. That means it’ll be one area per person”. Zelda nodded and said “As it should. We can handle it. We’re seasoned at this point” with confidence. Linkle laughed a bit and said, “I dunno about that, but we’ve got a chance if nothing else”. With that, they headed for the mine proper.

 

            Meanwhile, in the alleyways of the government district, a sheikah in business clothes stood, waiting. He checked his watch several times and stopped as a large figure walked down. “Good. You’re here” the sheikah said. The large figure nodded and said, “Merc Group Shadow Walk at yer service”. The sheikah nodded and offered the briefcase “Your advance. You’ll get the other half when it’s done. A bonus if you finish before Monster’s Law” he said. The large figure laughed and said “Funny you say that. We’ve already got ‘er in a precarious position. Fight’in a bad nasty all ‘er self” he said, continuing to ensure his payment was there “We crippled the goron mines as part of another contract we got”. The shiekah stared and nodded, saying “In that case, we have a deal. An additional 100,000 rupees upon completion, and a 1-million-rupee bonus should you kill Zelda first. The bonus will go to Monster’s Law if they kill ganondorf first”. The large figure nodded and said “Aye, that works. Good day master middle man”. With that, he left with the briefcase and the sheikah walked further into the alleyway, pulling out his slate and making a call “Hello? Yes Slav, I payed them the amount. You shall have your revenge for the Wind Blades dissolvement. Yes. Good day Slav”. After this, he texted the king the progress of his investigation.


	65. Chapter 59: Death of a Salesman

**_Chapter 59_ **

_Death of a Salesman_

            He sipped his tea. He was sitting in a hotel room in the Gormand Al La Carte. It was an esteemed hotel that was conceived by the odd Zora named Bartlow Bills. He figured that as far as luxury was concerned, if one did not have good food to accommodate their guests or at the bare minimum some deal worked out with an establishment that could provide that which you couldn’t, then there was no point in running a hotel. He was quoted as calling the CEO’s and managers of certain hotel chains as being “Frauds” and “Master Wool Pullers”. This was the ideology that dominated the workspace of Gormand Al La Carte’s managers. It turned out to be at least mostly true. Gormand always ensure their customers food was of great taste without expending quality or purity. If area’s where this was difficult, like the cold climates of the Hebra Mountains, they worked with restaurants nearby that could provide the service. They’d send business their way if their customers got hefty discounts, anywhere between 10%-15%. As a result, the Gormand’s popularity skyrocketed. However, with the focus on food, this caused some deficiencies. Normally, hotels would enchant their rooms and build to make for a more accommodating experience. The Gormand, due to spending hundreds of thousands of rupee’s on just food, tended to leave the rest of their hotel unenchanted. As a result, the rest was more equivalent of a 4-star hotel in terms of luxury than a traditional 5-star. As such, most nobility looked down on the hotel, with only the goron and sheikah nobilities giving the hotel the time of day.

 

            The sheikah stared out over Goron City. He had rented a room in the Government district and so had the best view beyond the Headquarters of the government. His name was Sheik. He was the chief investigator for the King. His only boss was the king, the senate, and then Hylian Royal Commandant Alexie. He was waiting for a call from one of them, concerning a disturbing development. Essentially, the situation had worsened. His original investigation mission was to simply act as a middle man for contracts between mercenary guilds and contractors. He had worked for 10 years to amass a reputation as trustworthy. Currently, he was to amass information on two groups: Monster’s Law and Shadow Walk. Both were equally dangerous, ranked 4 and 6 among Hyrule’s 10 most dangerous mercenary groups. The reason was because members from both groups had messed up recently. Normally, mercenary groups have two separate divisions. The primary division that handles the underground work, like assassinations, smuggling, and racketeering for banks that want illegitimate rupees. Then they would have the secondary division, the distraction division which did legitimate work to cover up the underground work. This combined with the extremely careful nature of the groups led to them mostly being untouchable, legally. However, recently, that changed.

 

            Monster’s Law was primarily a smuggling group, dealing in monsters. They would smuggle monsters themselves, their parts, or in rare instances, people. Not enslaved peoples mind, but people who wanted to move unseen. Occasionally, they would do poaching of rare species, like the Unihorn, a massive burly rhino-like beast that lived in the Hebra Mountains and had adapted to life there. However, recently, the Royal Police Force had managed to route and capture a caravan of poached goods. Additionally, the signature was of it’s leader, Malvoius Meyers. A goron, though he never acted like one. Malvoius was a secretive individual, never trusting others completely. Additionally, valued intelligence and speed over raw power. Finally, it was rumored he turned to banking because he had no talent for neither goronic magic nor blacksmithing, points of pride for gorons. However, while they could get him, the group could merely temporarily disband, then reorganize under new leadership. They had to find and take out all the big players in one go.

 

            Shadow Walk on the other hand was worse in Shiek’s opinion.  Shadow Walk’s operations handled everything dirty and worse, he had next to no details on them. All he knew was the leader’s name, which collaborated what they had. Simply put, Shadow Walk had been attempting to rob a bank for another bank, and they were going to frame another bank rival to the bank that hired them. However, Commandant Alexie had been in the area and thanks to his strength, quick thinking, and mobilization of the Royal Police Force, they had been foiled. On them were instructions that were supposed to have been burnt but a recruit made the mistake of skimming the instructions. It was signed by a ‘Levicus Oldolla’, which turned out to be the name of a hylian that was known for being an excellent CEO. His business, All Old Parts Inc., in the past 20 years had suddenly became profitable. With some investigation, primarily his middle man act, he had concurred this fact. Levicus himself contacted him and asked him to act as an in between for him and a former wind blade member, then to deliver a share to the team Shadow Walk assigned to the contract.

 

            However, that wasn’t the disturbing fact that he had personally texted the king about. It was about what the member disclosed. That someone had given Shadow Walk a second contract, with the details seemingly entailing the crippling of the goron’s blacksmith trade. Who it could possibly benefit he had no idea. Ganon wouldn’t, especially the crisis the country faced regarding the Lich. As for the Lich, he doubted it. It was an undead monster, using stalbeings as it’s primary force. There was no way it’s pride would let it use anything else, so he thought. Still, he had to inform the king. Someone in the kingdom was moving against them.

 

            It was then, a loud crash was heard! He turned as the door burst open! He quickly stood and yelped as a bullet slammed into his shoulder, followed by his leg. He quickly jumped over the balcony, using an incantation and hand movements to create a dark portal below him into the lobby. He was shocked to find it empty. He quickly pulled a potion from within his suit and drank it, then stood. He felt his wounds mend themselves and push the bullets out. He then moved and went to the receptionist desk and jumped behind it. He cast a spell to manipulate the light hitting him, to prevent him from being seen. He then produced a pistol from inside his shirt as he heard footsteps enter the lobby from the stairwell.

 

            “You sure he’ll be in here?” the first voice said. “Yes” the second voice said “My magic is supreme. If it predicts he’ll be here, he will”. He could hear them searching. He went through the list of footsteps he knew by hearts. Goron footfalls were heavy and slow, Zora’s were not quite as heavy but by no means normal, and were average rhythm, Korok’s were loud and quick, sheikah’s were very quiet and rapid, hylian’s were average and average, rito’s were slow and average, and gerudo’s were either heavy and average or average and quick. These fit neither. They were quiet and slow. Methodical. That’s when his fears were confirmed. A third actor.

 

            Around the corner, he could see the purple skin of hylian. He’d never seen anything like this. His mind raced. Why was the hylian purple? Why were it’s veins black? The eyes red like a sheikah’s? the sclera black? The hylian looked around the back, then turned back to the other person. “Check your facts. He’s not back here” the hylian said to the other, completely distracted. The other gasped and yelled out “Wait! Dodge, now!”. ‘Too late’ sheik thought as he raised the gun and fired, aiming for the neck. The first hylian yelled out in pain and fell to the side, holding his neck, coughing and choking. Sheik stood and aimed his gun right at where he heard the second voice. Another shock. Another of the purple hylians. However, this one was a female. She wore ceremonial robes and held her hands in the air immediately, looking frightened. “Why are you trying to kill me?” He asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure. She stuttered but responded “B-by order of our lord, Garrax!”. Garrax? Who was that, sheik pondered. He waved the gun towards a nearby room and said “Get in there. I’m locking you in until I can get the police on the phone”. The woman complied, and he used the master key to lock it. That’s when his earrings flashed. He quickly dodged to the side and barely avoided a pointed dagger. He elbowed his new assailant and whirled around but yelped in pain and backed into the door. The assailant had swung wildly and made a shallow cut in his chest. Of course, another of the purple hylians. Another female, but this time in black leather armor. He couldn’t identify the design of it.

 

            “How many more of you are there?” Sheik demanded. “Enough!” the purple hylian replied angrily, lunging again. Sheik parried with his pistol, then headbutted the hylian, stunning it long enough to let him make a break for the exit door down the hall to his right. He screamed however as he reached halfway, the dagger having been thrown and sinking into his shoulder. He reached it and went out, then turned and quickly cast a spell through his pain. Shadow’s surrounded the lock and door, and then turned into a sticky black substance, before the outer layer hardening. He then turn and ran deep into the alleyway. He was safe now. Based on how the other answered, they had no more. He soon stopped and slumped against the wall, pulling the dagger out first. As he drank his final green potion, he noted something. The dagger was of goron make. That could only mean one thing. The goron mines weren’t just being crippled. They were being used. By whomever this Garrax was.


	66. Chapter 60: Woyzeck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer has begun! I can't promise to post every day, even my imagination ain't that fast, but I'll definitely be capable of regular posting! I hope you've all been enjoying the ride, I certainly have!

**_Chapter 60_ **

_Woyzeck_

            Zelda walked through a tunnel. She was wearing the latest model of flamebreaker armor. Unlike the old sets, the new ones were different. Now it consisted of simple clothing that layered a body with a cool-enhancing shielding spell. It combined Zoran healing magic, gerudan weather magic, and goron barrier magic. In her case, since her clothes were unenchanted beyond heat magic, it was easy to fix. Link de-enchanted them and put the flamebreaker spells into them. Zelda thanked him and went on to encounter her fight. To her knowledge, Link gave Linkle the same treatment. Despite the flamebreaker spell she could still feel the heat. She wondered how anything could stand it. It was then she stopped. She had come across a large chamber. It spiraled downward and had a lot of scaffolding. She looked around. She already knew the creature she was looking for. It had been reported as spider-like creature, except it lacked an abdomen. Worse, it seemed to be extremely fast and have hard plating. She drew her swords and the barrier encased them as she did, protecting them from the heat. It was then she saw it. Five stories down, on a particularly iffy looking bit of scaffolding, it sat. It had six large, yellow, plated legs covered in hooked spines. The body itself looked like that of a crab and merely lacked the iconic claws. In the center though was the true terror. A single eyeball, with red sclera and yellow iris’. As she considered her next action she watched it, failing to notice the eyeball begin to glow.

 

            Meanwhile, Linkle walked through the tunnel. Unfortunately for Link, it took him a while to work. Half an hour in fact. Simply put, Nabooru’s old clothes were in fact enchanted. However, they were ‘sleeping’ enchantments. Simply put, they were enchantments that needed certain conditions to awaken. Her pants, bracers, hairband, and top had one. As such, Link had to be careful implementing the flamebreaker spell into her outfit. Thankfully, he was skilled and capable and so was able to implement it. Now she just had to focus on her goal. According to the reports, she was to fight a demon. That was exciting and scary. Simply put, demons had not been seen since the skyward era as it was called and even then, there were only a handful of beings called demons. The rest were merely minions. Monsters. Nothing more. Thus, the idea of a real demon was terrifying. She soon stepped into a room. It was swelteringly hot. Even with the enchantment on her clothes. If not for the fact her guns were magical, the heat would have melted them, she was sure. Then she saw the reason. A deep hole ahead held actual molten lava. On the other side, she saw it. To it’s right, a portal, with mine carts going in them, filled with plunder. To the left, a cave opening, with minecarts going in. It took notice of her and immediately floated across. It was a disembodied head with no visible neck or opening for one. It was easily the size of the top of a water tower and it’s hands were of similar size. It had rough, bumpy red skin with spines growing over the top of it’s eyes to form eyebrows. It had bright red lips and deep orange motes for eyes. It’s fangs were like that of a sharks. It laughed, and pointed a claw at her, proclaiming “Ah! The thief girl that’s caused much pain! What a boon! Lord Garrax and his majesty will surely reward me with your death!”.

 

            Link meanwhile was traveling to his own beast.  He had dealt with the heat issue by deciding to wear a suit of metallic armor and equip the flamebreaker on it. He added sturdy enhancements to it to make the armor be able to withstand rougher blows. He was given a goron short sword, although to him it was more like a great sword. Still, it was fine. It was made of goron steel and enchanted to cut better and was immune to heat. He still couldn’t dip it in lava, but who would do that? At any rate, he arrived at his destination. He was in a large room. The walls were covered in all kinds of rare materials. The stone had been formed to allow for access to higher areas with ease. It was here he found his target. A massive hinox stood before him. In the old days, a hinox alone could fell an army. Even nowadays it was devastating. Only the strongest of rifles could pierce it’s gut to deal acceptable damage, swords barely did anything requiring great swords, pikes and spears did nothing because of it’s huge weight, and it’s blows could dent even paladin armor. This was the strength of a red hinox. Greater hinox were much worse. High and super hinox had never been seen. Before him stood a regular hinox. It was gathering gems and dumping them in minecarts and sending them flying into a nearby cave. It immediately noticed him however, it’s single beady yellow eye staring. “You no supposed to be here” it bellowed, standing. Link readied his sword. “I smash you!” It yelled.

 

            Zelda was moving fast. She noticed it right before it fired a laser beam that it’s eye was glowing brightly. She moved and was glad. It nearly hit her. She was sure it’d have nearly killed her. Luckily, she wasn’t the easily distracted type. She moved down the scaffolding as it tried to hit her with more and more beams. It kept jumping around, moving like a bullet as it did. It seemed to be taking the fight lazily. She then decided to sheathe a sword of hers, the replica and pull out her pistol. She aimed and fired as its eye fired the laser. The bullet moved fast! It hadn’t even noticed as it’s eye became frozen solid! It had begun to move and because of the distraction, mis jumped, causing it to plummet multiple stories to its doom!

 

            Meanwhile, Linkle fought the demon named Blind! She was in a dog fight essentially! While she could fire and deal some damage to it’s tough, scaly hide, a single blow from it would spell her end surely. It fired lasers from its eyes, smashed at her with its hands, and sometimes tried to either bite or grab her! Thankfully, she was nimble, and she was quick, and she was able to dodge all its quips. However, it was a war of attrition. It was then a lucky shot was placed! She hit its eye as it came for her again and it screamed, the eye shutting! Realizing it’s eyes were actual colored eyes and not something else, she fired at the other one, avoiding it’s laser! Another hit! It was blinded now! That was then she jumped away from her spot and sneaked her way over towards when she came in. She dipped around the corner and started to dance, softly. She was planning a strong attack. She could feel the magic gather at the tips of her pistols. Her words prepared the shape such power would take. Her movements gave it purpose and direction. With and dip and stand, her pistols fired two powerful plasma beams that curved around her enemies’ actions like twin snakes and then dipped down and smacked the demon’s head! It struggled against the beams, even grabbing them and screaming in pain as it tried to pry the pushing twin streams of plasma energy! It was to no avail as within 5 minutes of struggling, the head submerged into lava and after a minute, the hands went lifeless! She had won!

 

            Link was having issues with his creature. The create was large and even with his sword, he couldn’t damage it effectively. He was panting, growing tired after 15 minutes of exertion. The hinox meanwhile pried its fist from the ground and stared at him, trying to consider its next move. It had cuts all over its legs and arms and stomach. None on the eye though. He rushed forward, and it responded by trying to slam its fist into the ground in front of it! He quickly skid to a stop and jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding it! He proceeded to stab the arm and the hinox grunted in pain and pulled its arm away. He proceeded to front flip and slash the stomach, before rushing forward to avoid another stomp. He spun around and slashed at its butt, to which it roared in pain and fell forward! Shocked, he hesitated but moved fast, climbing it. It then started to get up! Link then jumped up, great sword high above his head and did an all or nothing attack, striking downward the whole way down it’s back as he fell!

 

            Later, Zelda and Linkle gathered at the entrance to the mine. A large burly dark-colored goron saw them and smiled. He had a nice, grizzled orange beard “Aye, killed them beasties eye?” he asked. They both nodded, then stopped. “Wait, Link isn’t back yet…. What was his monster?” they asked. “A heenawk. Nasty blighter that one. A course he ain’t finished yet!” the goron said. The two looked at each other, then ran.

 

            Link panted. He abandoned the great sword and used his elemental pistol. He had got it’s eye several times, lightning, fire, and ice. But it wasn’t enough. The hinox was standing tall above him, while he was exhausted. Another dodge to the right as it’s fist came down! Another counter attack on the eye! A simple bullet however, so it flinched away and nothing more. Link could feel his vision blur. That’s when he remembered. The triforce of wisdom improved the power of it’s holder. He was that. He thought and thought and remembered something.  He still had some stones leftover. He fished them out quickly and was frowned. Lightning bolt spells. Not terrible, but against a hinox underground, no good. That’s when he realized. He was surrounded by gems. And with that, a plan formed. He started to pray. Deep in his heart and placed the stone on the ground and made hand motions. “Ha! Little man dance! Little man begging for life? Too bad! Man die when Hinox no longer amused!” The hinox bellowed, laughing at Link. Link danced more and more, letting the feeling in the air around him guide him. It almost felt like something was guiding him. Suddenly, light sprung forth from the gems on the ground! It connected to the gem next to it, then that gem responded by linking to all around it. This continued!

 

            Immediately, Link ran for the exit tunnel! Alarmed, the Hinox moved forward and jumped for him! While Link avoided being grabbed, a finger hit his back and sent him flying into the wall on his left, slamming hard enough to pull some rubble loose! The hinox pulled his arm out as half the room glowed, the glowing spread. The hinox ignored it, and got down on the ground, peering in with it’s eyeball. Link had pulled himself to his feet when he saw it. The thing grinning at him. “Gots you smerrl man!” it bellowed, moving and punching into the tunnel. Link only had time to put up his arms to block, yelling in pain as he felt his arms almost break from the force. Thankfully he landed on his feet and merely fell hard. His armor took the brunt of that impact and it sent him far enough away. At that moment, the last gem accepted the others power. The lightning spell had spread throughout the room and drew power from it. The hinox felt the electricity rise in the air. “What?” it said, before every gem in the room shattered and launched a million lightning bolts into the hinox, essentially burning away tons of flesh. It fell to the ground with a thunderous boom. Link decided then to pass out, his soul utterly exhausted.


	67. Side Chapter 6: Hope

**_Side Chapter 6_ **

_The Best Laid Plans_

            Sheik panted. He was back in the castle town, but something was… wrong. Shadows were darker than they had been before. Additionally, the police seemed more and more… authoritarian than before. He was still recovering but was fine. He also noticed more sewer grates being open, and more manholes ajar. Something was going on, but he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t the usual tension that senate elections had. The very weird thing was the fact Link’s father was missing.  He was famous in the city, and even in outside nations. As he headed for the throne room, he noticed the tenseness of the guards. They were on extremely high alert. This was unusual, as the guards in the castle had lax jobs, even after the events of the knighting ceremony. What was going on? It was then he saw him. Ganondorf. He was standing before the doors of the throne room. He turned and asked “Well. If it isn’t Hyrule’s chief investigator, Sheik. What brings you here?”. Sheik nodded professionally and replied “I have urgent news that needs to be brought to an officials’ attention. You might as well be told since you are the holder of power. The enemy has sacked the mines and are plundering it’s resources”. Ganon frowned and said “Luckily, I have an audience with the king. I’ve got a general area for the triforce of courage”. The doors opened at that time.

 

            As they entered, the throne room looked gorgeous. It had a unique style. On the walls were murals of hyrule’s past in an art style like the goron’s, with marble pillars on either side paternally set up like a Zoran hall. There were many tall, open skylights that had the best rito glass that could be made, and finally, the throne was forged by gerudan blacksmiths and embedded with sheikah technology. It was Hyrule’s greatest known marvel, known as the “Throne Above All”. The throne had 4 primary abilities. First was it could use sheikah runes thought long lost, but in different ways than the slate could. The throne could for example spawn the bomb anywhere within 500 ft. and set them off immediately. It’s magnesis manifested as barriers that attracted metal or repelling it. Stasis worked like it always had, however the throne could also redirect the kinetic energy of the stopped object. Finally, cryosis became a water manipulation application. Of course, none of this was common knowledge, what was is that it had full access to slate technology and it gave the King awareness on par with a fairies. Additionally, it could recreate given time a single guardian unit if needed.

 

            The king sat in this throne. “Welcome, Ganondorf. Ah, Sheik, what a surprise. What brings you here today?” he inquired, seeing sheik and showing surprise. Sheik bowed and said “I apologize for the intrusion your majesty, but I had no choice. We’ve been compromised”. The king scowled and said “A bold claim. What proof do you have?”. Sheik approached the throne, head bowed, and presented his slate. The king looked at it and sighed. “I see. This is indeed troubling. So many texts and calls, yet none reach my phone nor the senates. Alexie might have” he said, turning to a nearby guard “Fetch Alexie”. The guard nodded and ran off, he continued “Still, what was so urgent, Sheik?”. Sheik answered “the Goron Mines have been sacked. A quick investigation revealed that they covered it up as a matter of pride. However, their foes were too strong. A high-class tektite, a hinox, and Blind the Demon, along with various monster minions. Normal circumstances would lead to Blind being the ring leader, though shortly after this discovery and the conclusion of my investigation into Shadow Walk and Monster’s Law, an assassination attempt on me was made. It failed, but it’s inhabitants were unlike any I had seen. They were like Hylians, but purple skin color, black sclera, red eyes, and black veins. They were what led me to investigate the goron mine incident further and discover not only had it been taken over, it was being plundered. Thankfully, the heroes managed to free it, though it did not undo the damage done. Out of the estimated 50-year lifespan of the mine, they scraped off 10 years. Additionally, Link suffers from serious injuries”.

 

            At this knowledge the king immediately asked, “What happened?”. Sheik replied “He had lost his primary weapon and defense in his fight during the siege of Vah Medoh Village and was helping to free the mines so new ones could be made. However, he fought the hinox. He defeated it using magic but the hinox got a good enough blow in that he had to be hospitalized”. The king frowned and shook his head. “Speaking of your majesty… where is his father? His shop is empty” sheik inquired. The king sighed sadly and said “He is missing. He was abducted recently. Same time our vault was ransacked”. Sheik frowned. “Which is why I’m here your majesty. I bring good news for the kingdom. I have a general knowledge of the triforce of courage” Ganon said, stepping into the conversation. The king sighed in relief and said “Well. Speak up lad. This is good news”. Ganon nodded and said “After some investigation, it seems that the triforce has decided to take refuge at an island off the coast of Faron. My magic could not look more in-depth, but suffice it to say, it does not seem difficult to reach”. The king nodded and looked at the other guard, saying “Inform the heroes. Send a message”. The guard nodded and ran off. “This is good news” the king said “Now, let us make plans. It’s clear that- “. He was interrupted by the throne room doors opening.

 

            “Sorry I’m late your majesty. I had matters to attend to. We have a lead on the location of the goddess- ah! Master sheik, master ganon! How unexpected!” Alexie said, in his royal armor. Ganon and Sheik bowed in respect. “What brings you here, sheik?” Alexie asked. Sheik recounted his knowledge and Alexie frowned slightly “Ah. Unfortunate, considering recent events. However! It is nothing to worry about. The heroes foiled their plans and the gorons can have their business back. As for the boy, he will recover it sounds like. We will still have 5 months after this”. Sheik agreed as did Ganon. Ganon informed Alexie of the information to which Alexie smiled. “Well. Then with that, the triforce will be remade. In that case, we must convene an intelligence meeting no?” he said. Ganon agreed and added “Indeed. It’ll be the first time the sages and senate and royal family entered the same room”. Alexie nodded and said “Whatever comes of it, I’ll make sure it’s enforced. In fact, I have news. As I have found the stolen castle goods, I have found the missing blacksmith Ford Garthright”. All parties gasped, and the king said, “Tell us, Commandant!”. Alexie nodded and said “He’s being transported to old hyrule. They assaulted a border checkpoint and plowed through. Their destination is that dark castle that replaced the old hyrule castle”. The king nodded and said “Handle it. Have him returned”. Alexie bowed and left. Everything was in place. They’d be victorious!

 


	68. Chapter 61: Peace. Love. Understanding.

**_Chapter 61_ **

_Peace, Love, and Understanding_

            Link dreamed. He dreamed a long time. He dreamed of living among the gardens of fairies, he dreamed of swimming with Zora’s, he dreamed of fighting lynels in abandoned mines. He dreamed many things. Many times. Lived lives and lost lives. So many things. His last dream was of him talking to someone. Someone important. About something. An agreement was reached. A pact. Sacred and everlasting. An end to a cycle left unbroken, now shattered. Then, light filled his world. Link coughed and could heart it. The steady beep of the heart monitor nearby. He felt the weight of the breathing mask on him. He could feel the various implements monitoring his health. He could see the pure white ceiling and various lights. He looked to each side. There his friends sat, sleeping. Zelda, Linkle, Bett, and Rank. Even Garruk was there, at the far end of the room. He was awake and reading. He looked up and smiled. He got up and unnaturally silent for a goron moved across the room without making a sound. “About time you woke up” Garruk said. Link nodded. All he could. He breathed to speak and could tell it wouldn’t work. “Well you may not be aware, but don’t worry. You beat the Hinox. I’ve been researching. The how isn’t important. Your recovery is. I’m here to administer the final touches” he said, moving and producing a bag. Link watched, then closed his eyes, trusting him. Garruk placed gems containing a special spell around his body. The reason link had not recovered yet was because the doctors hadn’t tried. They were afraid of overhealing due to the triforce of wisdom. So garruk did research and discovered the answer.

 

            Simply put, Garruk’s workaround was fairy magic. After reviewing what happened, he realized Link wasn’t talentless with magic. It was simply that he was never suited for traditional magic. He had been using Fairy Magic the whole time. It explained why he was so skilled as an enchanter as to work around hidden enchantments in a mere half hour, whereas even a sage of light would take an hour. He used fairy magic and his understanding of traditional magic and his skill as a blacksmith to do what most would consider impossible. His final spell would be impossible with traditional magic. However, fairy magic wouldn’t. Fairy magic excelled at replication. Thus, the answer was obvious. Give link’s body access to regeneration magic but empowered by fairy magic. His body would then take over the magic and use it appropriately. Garruk then broke each gem one after another and spoke in goron “Voosh”. The regeneration magic rushed into link’s body and like Garruk predicted, Link’s soul and magic took hold of it and applied it appropriately, healing link’s body in an instant. A small alarm went off, then the machine next to him went silent. Link sat up.

 

            Zelda awoke with a start and nearly cried seeing link. “You’re fine!” She said.  Link smiled and said “Of course. Gonna take more than an ugly giant to beat me”. She ran and hugged him tightly, like a sister might a brother. Linkle let a few tears drop before drying her eyes and standing, saying “Well. Good thing we called Garruk. Muria gave us his number and he rushed here!”. Rank shed no tears, but the relief was obvious. He put a hand on link’s shoulder and said “Good job. But never, ever, do that again. It won’t do if my idol dies on me”. Link stared at rank, then nodded. After everyone finished showing their gratitude at link’s safety they caught him up on recent events. The goron mines had begun mining again and so the Master Blacksmith finally forged them proper weapons and armor. His quality shocked them, despite their high expectations. They were quite literally perfect. Additionally, they knew where the next triforce piece was. An island south-by-southwest of Goron City. That was all the good news they had sadly. Then came the bad news. Link’s father was injured. He was recovering in a hospital in the city of sages. He would require a long time to recover. He had been kidnapped as part of a new effort from the enemy. They were trying to gain an advantage in the coming war. They had also ransacked Hyrule Castle and managed to take an important relic the king had kept safe. The Goddess Flame. Simply put, with enough fuel, it could create near anything.

 

            Link sighed deeply. Then he got more news. He did have magic it turned out. Garruk explained to everyone that Link was a master at fairy magic. Link tilted his head. “Well” Garruk explained “Fairy Magic to most simply means a new type of magic that primarily fairies cast. But that is utterly false. Fairy magic you see is technically a method of spellcasting far removed from the norm. It uses energies outside the caster rather than power from his soul”. “I see. So, Link is capable of magic?” Zelda asked.  She had known her friend her whole life as being magicless. However, it turns out that wasn’t the case? “Yes. It’s simply that he either isn’t capable or doesn’t understand the traditional methods. Using thoughts and emotions to provoke the soul into producing power, then using words and gestures to shape the power and direct it. His method takes in from his environment instead” Garruk explained. Linkle cheered and said “Well, that explains a lot! The master was say’in that Link was the best enchanter he’d ever seen!”. “Indeed. Though it isn’t all fairy magic. It takes a decent understanding of traditional spellcasting as well as natural talent and intuition to do what link did with your armor Linkle” Garruk said, complimenting Link whom nodded appreciatively to it.

 

             It took only days, but Link was released from the hospital. Sadly, it seemed a grave injury had been had that would not heal for years. The single punch had caused a rock to strike his neck, which knocked him out in the first place. It crushed his vocal chords, which even with the spell, couldn’t be healed overnight or even after a few months rest. The injury he had, according to doctors, would take even an immortal 200 years to restore. As such, he’d likely never speak again. Link never let anyone know, but he disagreed. He would find a way. One day, he’d speak again. After getting out, he was given new arms, sort of. The master blacksmith had left him a note. It said that while the smith made the arms himself, he’d leave the enchanting to link. With his talents revealed, the smith believed link could do better than any man, woman, or child alive today, with only the fairies themselves being able to challenge his talent. Thus, Link happily accepted the challenge. He got to work immediately, with spells provided by their friend Garruk.

 

            Garruk wasn’t an all-powerful mage. He was capable of goron magic, some hylian oath magic, and sheikah shadow magic. However, what he did have was a network of magical support to rely on. Mages who would happily sell him gemstones for him to study. As such, he had just about any spell at his disposal, he needed merely to call it up. For this occasion, he requested something different. He requested everyone of his contacts have a service ready as Link was to enchant his friend’s goods. Essentially, they’d enchant stones and send them as fast as possible, using a sheikah teleportation stone stock they had accumulated since Garruk first made the request. They made a group call using their slates. Link while mute could still communicate. Since he knew what was going on, he adapted wonderfully. At first, the noises he had made using the wind around him were a garbled mess, but after practicing for a few hours, he can do it. Thus, he can tell Garruk the magics he needed for the armor and weapons. First up was his friend Zelda’s armor. The goron’s realized she needed proper defense without risking her mobility. He agreed, thinking it was best. Thus, she acquired the following.

 

            She was going to get Molduga hide armor weaved by a local gerudan seamstress. Molduga hide, which extremely dense, was very stretchy and flexible. It would do her well. He quickly got an idea for some enchantments. First, a speed enchantment to her sleeves and shoes. This would allow them to move quite fast. Next, was a combo enchantment. Essentially, he was combining gerudan illusion magic with sheikah shadow magic to heighten Zelda’s senses through the headband of the newly made armor. Next in her top was an activation enchantment that when uttered, activated a sheikah dark portal to wherever she wanted within 100 ft. Finally, her pants allowed her extra jumping height by activating a gust of wind from beneath her as she prepped a jump. This spell was called “Rito’s Jump”. With this, her mobility was quick great. In addition, he gave the parts general strengthening enchantments to add to Zelda’s defense. He didn’t add special enchantments to the bracers and leg plates, nor the stomach and back plating. He figured simple sturdy, dense, and barrier enchantments would be enough.

 

            Next up was Rank. His Zora armor was nearly ready to break after all it’s use and so the gorons made new armor. They used zora silver-goron steel alloy to make the armor in the form of knight’s armor and outlined it with gerudan gold. This would make enchanting hard for most mages, but not Link. He first chose to add a korokian strength enchantment to the gauntlets, which improved his physical strength by at least double. The boots gained a combo enchantment he dubbed “Iron Boots”. It essentially made the activater anchor to their point as if they weighed 1000 lbs. Next on the chestplate, he enchanted it with a pair of enchantments. First, an activated enchantment that created a quick, extremely bright flash of light, and then a passive regeneration enchantment that would slowly heal more injuries. Following this, on the helmet he added a true sight gerudan enchantment. For the trident, after it had been remade, was given the same enchantment as before but refined. Instead of two strikes for every one strike, before Rank made a stab or slash, it would send a false image of a different strike, lulling the enemy into making movements into the strike rank intended.

 

            After this was Linkle. She had updated her wardrobe. She now sported her green hood and cloak on top of her nabooru outfit. He removed the flamebreaker enchantment and replaced them with more useful ones. He made her cloak draw in power from the environment and then store it. Unfortunately, it could only store enough for 2 spells, but that was fine. Her hood meanwhile gave her the ability to see the weak point of enemies. Her gloves had an activated ability that let her attempt to use her shadow to grapple her enemies, using sheikah magic. Her boots let her use walk on wind like Duos’ ability. Her top allowed her to create an illusory double and finally her pants let her turn invisible. All around perfect.

 

            With this, came him. Bett didn’t require anything, as he had his power armor and outright said it was more than enough. He was granted a longsword that was made of goron-rito steel with gerudan gold-zora silver alloy edging. It had a style like the magic sword of the picaro era and his tower shield was made of sturdy goron iron. He enchanted the sword with zora cut enhancement magic, life leech magic, and then with rito magic to make it light. For his shield he went with a sturdy enchantment and a single special enchantment. Goron-class barrier projection. With that, he moved onto armor, giving himself 5 enchantments, spread out among armor pieces: heightened senses, magic absorption equivalent of 3 lynel fireballs, invisibility, electrification, and the anchor ability he had given to Rank’s boots. Thus, he had gained a unique combination he felt would serve him well.

 

            This was the equipment they had been gifted. It was extremely high quality, compared to their old equipment. In addition, Zelda had called in the Rito gunsmith whom repaired their elemental pistols and resupplied them. He admitted he had trouble with an elemental rifle and it was likely impossible, but the pistol could be reproduced. However, mass production would be impossible. This was fine, as they could use bows for reliable elemental support. Garruk needed no equipment, having a multitude of spells to rely on. He had also picked up sheikah magic recently, thanks to his study of ancient sheikah technology.


	69. Chapter 62: The Mirror's Truth

**_Chapter 62_ **

_The Mirror’s Truth_

            Zelda checked herself out in the mirror. She liked the outfit. It looked good on her. It was black in color and the golden armor on her seemed sturdy. Linkle had to help her with it, but she didn’t mind. She finished donning it and left. The group stared, and Link smiled and nodded approvingly. She smiled and said “Thanks. I was a bit worried how I’d look in it”. Garruk bowed and said “Milady, you look quite fine. Like a duelist if I may”. Rank concurred and Linkle decided to speak up “Well then, with that and since we’re all in our outfits and packed, shall we go? We got a triforce to grab!” Link looked quizzically at Linkle. Linkle stared and then her eyes widened “Ah! Right! We never told you! Ganon helped us! He found the next triforce piece! It’s on some island off Faron coast!” she said, sounding proud of the fact. Zelda simply looked away, unable to shake that he had ulterior motives. Link stared and finally nodded, then continued. Garruk spoke up as they walked “By the by. Before we leave, could we try something Link?”. Link looked at him. “Simply put, after research, I think there’s a secondary function to the power armor Bett has. It simply didn’t activate because it had already functioned. It’ll find the champion for it”. Link nodded, agreeing silently to humor Garruk. Garruk smiled, and once outside cast a heat immunity and fire immunity spell on him, then opened a dark portal leading to the summit of death mountain. They failed to notice dark shadows watching from nearby. After those two left through the portal, 4 shadows emerged. They wore long brown hooded cloaks that obscured their entire bodies and had a single gem on the front. Rank noticed them and spoke aloud “Hail, friends! For what reason do you approach?”. The three shadows moved and smashed the gems on the front, causing the cloaks to fall off. Before them stood a large goron with a grey beard and blue eyes, wearing ceremonial robes of the goddess din, a small hylian holding a bow of rito make, and a gerudan holding a gerudo spear. The three spread out around them.

 

            Zelda instantly pulled out her swords as the goron in ceremonial robes suddenly whispered something and rushed at her with ingoron speed! Thanks to her speed enhancement, she was able to instantly dodge left and make a cut with her replica sword. The goron quickly moved his arm out of the way and jumped away. However! Zelda instantly jumped forward and stabbed at him, piercing his gut! The goron yelled and activated a new spell. His skin suddenly turned a dark grey, and with a flex, the replica master sword broke! With this he attempted a straight punch, but Zelda blocked with the master sword and screamed as she flew into the wall!

 

            Meanwhile, Linkle dodged the arrows of the hylian, whom was using a rather grandly enchanted bow. She identified the first enchantment, it was a speed enchantment that made the arrows travel quickly. Luckily, she managed to duck behind a pillar and avoid them for the most part. Likewise, she forces them to take cover behind a pile of garbage and garbage cans with her shots. Now it was a battle of catching the other off-guard. If it turned the bow on others, it could be dangerous.

 

            Meanwhile, Rank parried a spear strike meant for Bett. Rank immediately noticed a fact. The gerudo was watching the goron. He ascertained then that their intent was the princess! That meant she was merely distracting him from helping her. This was fine! Bett could help the princess and he could help after defeating the Gerudo, which turned out to be quick. After the parry, his spears enchantment showed a false attempt at a slash, which the gerudo dodged. However! In truth he was going to smash his spear into her face! The dodge helped this, and he hit her square in the head! With his Zoran strength, she passed out immediately!

 

            Zelda meanwhile had dodged some blows and was forced to redirect others with the master sword, her wrist getting more and more sore. She was in a stalemate. The goron’s skin was as hard as steel and his fists were about as fast as she normally was. Her enchanted armor was saving her now. That’s when she did something amazing! She backflipped, jumping 30 ft. into the air, landing on a nearby wall and then jumped off that right at him! Her momentum, plus speed enhancement, plus the master swords natural power and strength, she stabbed the goron deep in the chest, causing him to cry out!

 

            The battle ceased immediately for a moment, before the hylian cried out “Grout!” and proceeded to launch an ice arrow! Zelda noticed and barely jumped back, pushing the goron slightly and avoiding the arrow. However! Rank failed to notice, and his shoulder was struck by the ice arrow! He screamed in pain, feeling it freeze instantly! The hylian looked around, then growled angrily and said, “This isn’t over, princess! we won’t rest until you and your friends are dead!”. She raised a hand and screamed as a bullet pierce it, dropping the smoke bomb, activating it. Another shot rang out as Bett fired finally and a thud was heard. When it cleared, the hylian laid dead near a nearby alleyway. It was then sirens were heard. The local police had arrived in their armored tanks, and at first, they were detained. However, the hospitals slate camera records showed that they had been attacked first. Adding to this, Zelda was a princess. She, Bett, and Rank were let go without question, though she had to use her position to get Linkle out of an arrest. Being a member of the 40 thieves, the gerudan government had put a reward out for their arrest. It was low, but they’d be a fool to not try for it. It was then that Link and Garruk return.

 

            Earlier, Link and Garruk had arrived at the summit of Death Mountain. Garruk immediately produced his slate and checked it, then went to the edge. He nodded and said “Alright. It’s still here. Shall we go in?”. Link nodded and knelt. He concentrated and concentrated. He was unfamiliar with how fairy magic truly worked but he had a grasp of it. He had to feel the magic flow around him and will hard to form the magic into what he wished. As luck would have it, the magic of death mountain was massive. It was no issue to form a staircase of earth down to it. He stood up and went down first, Garruk following. They soon boarded Rudania. After this, when Garruk stepped down, Rudania came to life! Link, shocked, looked around and then at Garruk. He used magic in the air to speak, asking “Garruk, what does this mean?”. Garruk responded “Well… means it’s champion is present. Which, going by records and logic… is me it seems”. He sighed and said “Well, that sucks. Oh well though. I’ll test it another time. My theory was that the secondary function of the feature was to compact and head to the chosen champion of the era”. Link nodded, getting the idea now. Garruk continued “Well, since we’re here, shall we evolve Vah Rudania?”. Link nodded, and they headed for the generator.

 

            Link used the triforce of power to push power into the generator, after Garruk using his slate piloted rudania to the top of the summit. It then vanished, and Link felt the magic in the air and had the wind cushion his fall. A heavy thud next to him resounded, and he looked. Before him was Garruk in power armor. It had large, heavy-looking gauntlets, that had sleeves that looked like pumps on a steam engine, made of plastic. The chest plate seemed large and imposing, a large triangle on the first and two large vents on it’s back. The head piece resembled the head of the beast itself, and the legs had the same pump-like sleeves connected to two large boots. Garruk sighed inside the armor and said “Wow! I can’t feel death mountains heat at all!”. He moved around a bit and said “It’s heavy. If I weren’t a goron, I’d find it hard to move. I suppose a Zora could, maybe even a gerudo with training. No way a hylian, rito, or sheikah could though”. He continued moving and testing things, parts lighting up. “Auto-enhancement magics ingrained into the armor eh? Nifty. That makes it possible to lift for hylians then… ah, and I get how the vision works. The various lights are scanning the environment and displaying the information in front of me, like holding up a sheikah slate to your face with the camera feature on. Interesting”. After this, he turned and said “I think I’ve got a handle on it’s powers. Let’s go back”. With that he turned and held up an arm and a portal opened in space. “Wow!” Garruk proclaimed “Fairy magic!? And at such a high level!?”.

 

            Link asked what he meant and Garruk responded “I tried to cast the “Dark Gate” spell, an improved version of “Dark Portal”, and the suit automatically drew on fairy magic and casted a much higher version! Granted, I think it’s because of our location and that Death Mountain gives off a lot of natural energy as it is, but this is beyond my wildest dreams!”. With that, the two walked through, noting the state in front of them. Zelda looked quite bruised, the area in front of the hospital looked like a small war just occurred, and there were 3 dead people being loaded into ambulances. Additionally, the police were there. Two goron police walked over and asked, “Excuse me a moment, might I ‘ave a moment o’ your time?”.

 

            “Absolutely officer, though I must warn, my friend is mostly mute. He can speak through writing or wind magic” Garruk said. The questions were basic, asking what they were up to, why were they gone, and other such things. Garruk’s answers satisfied the police and they left with the ambulances. Zelda walked over and said “Well. Guessing it went well?”. Garruk nodded slightly, replying “Sort of. I couldn’t confirm my theory because turned out I was Vah Rudania’s champion. Seems the evolution changed it’s title to Vah Rudania Tremolo”. Linkle smiled and said “Well. Quite lucky. Seems like we have our work cut out for us!”. Rank nodded and said “Yes. Seems like it. We’ll need it. The Lich is powerful any help will be invaluable”. They all nodded and agreed.

 

            Meanwhile, the Lich had returned to power. He ordered Garrax to travel and amass forces. As this occurred, a guard entered. He looked at the guard as he read a book he was reading. “Your majesty, apologies, but your general Stazorza requests an audience” the guard said. The Lich nodded and with a hand wave, bade the door to open, to allow his guest entry. With that a stalkin entered and the doors closed behind it. It walked forward and said “We have acquired many resources from the mine master. 2000 pounds worth of precious gems and metals”. The Lich nodded and the Strazorza continued, saying “Also, our preparations south are underway. Within a week we’ll be capable of sieging Outcast Island. Finally, the shipment is due to arrive in 5 days’ time”. The Lich if it could smile, no, Strarzorza was certain the Lich was smiling in glee. “Good, good. Everything is coming together. We’ve had setbacks, but soon it will be complete. Send word to Lexia to set up an ambush account for the following forces, 200 stalkin, 100 stalzalfos, 1 high lynel, and 20 darknuts. Warn him that the actual forces will consist of 50 stalkin, 20 stalzalfos, 2 high lynel, 5 darknuts, 3 guardians, and a stalnox”. Starzorza nodded, understanding. While there were less overall troops, the overall strength was greater. The enemy wouldn’t be capable of dealing with the threat. They’d be outmatched. It was perfect. He nodded and left at that.

 

            The Lich contacted Garrux with the sheikah/rito mix spell ‘Message’ and said “Garrux, a guard is headed your way with logistics for an ambush. Ready the forces, then I want you to assign a high lynel you trust with command of the operation”. Garrux responded immediately, saying “Yes majesty. It will be done. Might I ask why?”. The Lich responded “Simple, dear Garrux. Your forces are to defeat the opposing force and secure the transport of the Goddess Flame”. Garrux told him it’d be done, and the Lich ended the contact. He proceeded to also contact his other conspirator, Pagos. “Pagos, how goes your end?”. “Well my master. The Barrier between worlds holds for the twili. What shall I check next, master?” Pagos asked, his voice deep and filled with darkness. The Lich responded, “The final barrier you must check is between us and the divine realm”. Pagos affirmed and ended contact. With that, the Lich sighed. Now the endgame was approaching. He had 5 months to finish his preparations before he had to move on Hyrule. He hoped he’d be ready. For once in his eternally immortal life.


	70. Chapter 63: Factory of Faith

**_Chapter 63_ **

_Factory of Faith_

            Garruk rather than wear Vah Rudania Tremolo, had it shift into a simple cube and held it in his bag. Bett, seeing this, was immediately interested and taught how to. As it turned out, the evolution allowed the divine beasts to do three additional things, first it was now capable of turning into a sort of power armor, two it unlocked hidden abilities like Vah Medoh Refrain’s Displacement Field, and finally they could be shifted further into makeshift cubes. This last one was accomplished by turning the entire armor/divine beast into light energy, then reforming as an ultra-dense, ultra-sturdy cube.  With that and the knowledge that Shadow Walk was after them, they opted to leave quickly, on Vah Medoh. It wasn’t quite as fast as a plane, but it was certainly quick. It could travel the whole of hyrule given two days’ time. As such, that combined with it’s defenses, it was the best transportation. As such, they set off south, towards the island off the coast of Faron.

 

            Meanwhile, Ganon was leaving Ganontech for the evening. He had finished his business. He had finished helping the goron’s get their mining operations back in order. They were working at only 50% efficiency now, due to a loss of resources, but they’d be back to 100% in a few months. Meanwhile, he was working with the other races to shore up their defenses in new Hyrule. He wasn’t thinking of abandoning old Hyrule, especially seeing how their primary resource, the mine, was in Goron City. However, it was undeniable that sooner or later, the Lich would gain a foothold there. Especially with the recent robbery in the Hyrule Castle. An ancient relic no less that would have proved invaluable. As he pondered his thoughts, he noticed something. As he left, he noticed his guards missing. In fact, the Lobby had been empty. Not just this, but the front of the building lacked his normal limousine. He looked around and failed to notice any other limousine on the block. It was then he noticed someone. No, a group. Normally, the castle metropolis where his headquarters were located was more than busy, it was bustling even at dusk. However, the group he saw were doing something as he looked. They were pulling on mask. The one on the right pulled on a bokoblin mask, the one on the left a moblin mask, and the one in the middle a lynel mask. He stared for a few seconds, then realized they’d been looking at him. Now, they stopped. They stood 5 feet away from him.

 

            Neither moved. Neither dared. Both were aware of the others existence now. It was a tense standoff. Under normal circumstances, a bystander would have broken this, but calling the police. However, the unusual happened. One a distance away screamed about someone having a drawn sword. He then activated his tuxedo’s special enchantment he had made for just such an occasion. A red hexagonal barrier formed around him instantly as a clang was heard. He turned and saw a new attacker, in a black cloak that obscured the important facial features but revealed it was a young hylian at attempted a sneak attack. He sighed. They’d no doubt attempt to break through or give up. He had minutes to prepare regardless. It was then he recalled some sheikah symbols and recalled the feeling of being in pure darkness. He sighed in deep calm and with that he formed two fists and connected his thumbs and fists. After this, the barrier became incased in darkness.  He proceeded to cast “Dark Portal” and reached into it. He pulled on his black iron goron-forged armor, locking the leather straps in place. He only wore the chestplate and gauntlets for now and pulled out his Executioner’s Sword. Right then, a glass shattering sound was heard, and he now cast a spell he personally created: Shadow Teleportation. Essentially, his body would teleport to any nearby shadow he was aware of. Minute changes would not skew the teleportation, though major changes would. He was aware of a shadow across the street cast by a car. With that, he vanished from that spot, with his darkness spell and appeared in front of the car that was 50 ft. away.

 

            His assailants became confused when they didn’t feel their hammers hit him. He had been inside that dark ball. They had surrounded it and used megaton hammers. Even though they were not of the larger races like Zora or Goron, they had ways to wield such weapons like them. They used injections of monster blood akin to steroids. They dropped their hammers and left the darkness, pulling their guns, while their hylian ally backed away. “Where did he go?” The bokoblin mask asked. The accent gave away he was of sheikah descent. It was then they realized their error. “Nowhere. I was simply preparing for our bout. Surely you don’t mind that I’ve prepared myself?” they heard him say, from their right. They turned and say ganon inside the now darkened lobby, wielding his glowing white sword. Ganon used his tuxedo’s ability again but used it to create a barrier wall this time, as the enemies fired a hail of bullets. He prepared to slash and cast dark teleport again, then made the slash itself. He didn’t make a full cut, but it didn’t matter. Thanks to his sword, for normal mortal enemies beyond zora’s and gorons, one cut was enough. The Pain enhancement of his sword made sheikah’s, hylians, rito, and most gerudo pass out from sheer pain. The one he cut, the moblin mask, passed out. He then proceeded to drop his sword and reach out, grabbing the moblin masked individuals head and the lynel masked individuals head. After this, he slammed them together with enough force to make an audible cracking sound. He then pulled his sword out, noticing the hylian fleeing. He scoffed at the individual and let him. He sheathed his sword and pulled his slate out, placing a call to the local police. He explained the situation and after finishing his call, he pulled out a green potion. He leaned down and gave some to each. Enough that they wouldn’t die, but they wouldn’t be waking any time soon.

 

            It was then it happened. He walked back to the building and as he rounded the corner, a shot was fired, directly into his head. His thoughts ceased, and he fell onto the pavement, bleeding out. A voice laughed at him. “Yes!” it said “I killed you! Take that you bastard! You screwed the wind blades! That was the biggest mistake of your life! Rot with the demon, you bastard!”. It continued to feverously celebrate its victory. It failed to notice a glow on it’s hand glow brighter and brighter. “Haaaa… I’ll contact my superiors and let them know the contract was fulfilled. I still owe them a large chunk of rupees… wait what?” it pondered, seeing the light. His eyes widened as the impossible happened. Ganon stood before him, eyes open and full of divine light. The wound in his head closed before his eyes and his hand gripped the executioner’s sword. The aura he let out could be felt by everyone in the area. For that few minutes, it felt like Din herself had stepped onto the land. The next thing that happened was instantaneous. The former wind blade hadn’t the time to consider what he was seeing or what was happening ganon grabbed his head and bathed it in pure, white-hot, flame. The body fell, spilling no blood. The wound had been seared shut instantly, preventing intense bloodshed most wounds would cause. All that was left was ash. After his head wound fully healed, ganon fell, passed out. He only awoke weeks later in the hospital. According to the nurses and a detective, he only wasn’t under arrest for two reason: He had been attacked first and his initial action hadn’t been aggressive until after it was a well-established assassination attempt, and because the one he killed had not only nearly killed him before being killed, but because ganon hadn’t been aware of what he did.

 

            “That’s why your off the hook. Though we find it highly suspect how you survived that. The guys aim was good. If not dead, you should be brain dead” the detective commented.  Ganon nodded and sighed. “Indeed. Thanks for the news. I’m sorry for causing a scene” Ganon replied eventually. The detective nodded. Truth was, ganon wasn’t exactly off the hook. Both the senate and king felt the power that entered Hyrule Castle Metro that day. They feared it. They ordered ganon to be surveillance, even if it’d break most of the established laws. He was put in charge of it. “By the way. The King has ordered me to stay near you. We’re investigating things and he thinks there’s gonna be another attack. Be harder to pull that off if you’ve got someone watching your back” he informed ganon. It was partially true, but there was an ulterior motive. If ganon sensed that, he didn’t show it and thanked the detective. After that, the two sat in silence.


	71. Chapter 64: Songs of Righteousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Just gonna give a heads up here, it's gonna be a while for the next chapter. I'm planning on having the entire Outcast Island saga in one arc. That's right! I'm doin a mega chapter! It will be packed full of 6 chapters worth of content! As such, that paired with sickness and impending college troubles on the horizon, it's gonna be a while. earliest I can promise is a week. However, the latest will be two weeks. So yeah. 
> 
> If you get bored, my morrowind fanfiction will not suffer such delays, since i'm basically making it kind of a gameplay journal with a bit of fanfiction flair to it. It'll get regular updates in the form of a chapter every couple of days, potentially multiple in a day if I feel like it. HOWEVER, MAJOR WARNING, that fanfic is gonna be a bit more adultish. specifically, I don't plan to hold back on details. Like the recent chapter. egh. anyway! so enjoy the chapter, and most importantly, have a nice day ya'll!

**_Chapter 64_ **

_Songs of Righteousness_

            The king sighed, as did the Senate. They were angry, but it would be of no use to give into it. Their goddess flame had been lost, and Alexei, whom had been secretly assigned to guard the real flame, had gone missing. However, because of whom their enemy was it was likely he was dead. Likewise, that very day, a mercenary group whom had been mostly harmless to the general populace beyond preserving entire tribes of monsters, had suddenly tried their hand at assassination. According to the information from sheik, the former mercenary guild Wind Blade had not been fully resolved it seemed. The original members who attempted to carry out the assassination on Zelda were at large and they had joined other guilds and put a contract out on the royal princess and knight Zelda Hyrule and the CEO of Ganontech, Ganon Damocles. They had ordered him to be watched, knowing that it’d break most established laws. Luckily for the senate, the King promised to take the heat after their war with the Lich was over. The King sighed and said “What now? We have no other cards to play”. The first to speak, almost immediately, was a gerudo.  However, she did not represent them. Shockingly, she managed to get elected by the Rito. She wore their robes, though also wore gerudan pants and a jewel-encrusted chest plate that went to above her belly button and wrapped over her shoulders and had a plate on the back to protect it. She said “Your majesty, we still have a few months. I believe we should attempt to strike first”.

 

 

            “Hmmmm… not a bad idea” the senate speaker replied and continued “If we could somehow get a base set up in the Hebra Mountains, we could launch a surprise attack. They wouldn’t expect it”. Another gerudan, a male, nodded and said with a deep, masculine and sultry voice “I agree. To this end, I could potentially convince queen Jubilee to send some engineers to the Hebra Mountains to build a second lightning tower. We’ll merely need supplies”. “Then draw up a list, Memnos” a Rito said, addressing Memnos. The female gerudo was named Lavasca. The Rito, male and representing the sheikah, was called Valthuun. Representing the hylians was a rather old hylian named Lilend. “Yes. Then we could potentially begin the process. Though, why would you offer such a thing, Memnos?” she questioned. Memnos chuckled lightly and said “The Lich is working to have the throne taken. We cannot abide by this! We must defend the kings honor and so the gerudo would no doubt be ecstatic to help! However, during building the first, we ran immediate copper reserves dry. We have more in the desert, but well, you know what that’s like”. Lilend nodded, needing no better justification. However, Valthuun was not quite satisfied. He asked a new question “Alright. However, I just want to make sure. This is a generous donation to the kingdom of hyrule, yes?”. Memnos nodded and said “It should be. If something came up, I’d inform the speaker and then the senate, of course. The speaker would separately inform you and then the king as well”. He gave Valthuun a smile, to which Valthuun scoffed at and said “Fine. I’ll work with the Rito. We have some copper mines”.

 

            As the senate and king met, a separate meeting occurred. The sages had met yet again, without the king or the sages. They met for their own measures. “Well then. Let’s begin this meeting. Shall we start with the obvious?” Yunbo said. With Muld’s death, he was next on the chain to lead the sages. As much as he disliked this, he accepted the duty. “Yes” Mikon said “Firstly, the sage of spirits, Linkle. She seems to be developing well”. Revan nodded and said “Yes. As I reported to you all, Linkle is beginning to use her magic more and more. Already, she has managed to tap into necromancy and she already has already begun using lightning magic. She has the weather manipulating dances from her peoples’ lineage”. “The problem is she hasn’t tried using basic illusions” Impa stated “If she doesn’t, then it’s unlikely she’ll get far as one”. “I disagree” Yunbo said “She won’t be of much use either way. She’s only been a sage for a few months. Thus, a support role would be best”. It was unanimously agreed.  With that, they began discussing battle plans. Essentially, Yunbo and Impa would handle close-quarters combat with the Lich, making sure he could only cast basic spells, with Revan giving supporting fire. Meanwhile, Linkle, Mikon, and Hestu would provide backup for this task, with Hestu weakening the Lich with songs, Mikon using his ranged healing on Yunbo and Impa, and Linkle providing distractions in the form of spirits.

 

 

            As this occurred, Ganon sat in a plane. Next to him, the detective assigned as his bodyguard. Additionally, many red and black-wearing sheikah resided. Over their faces, masks bearing an upside-down version of the sheikah symbol. The detective asked him about it and eventually ganon admitted these guys were the Yiga Clan but assured him it was fine. The Yiga were completely loyal to Ganon and him specifically and Ganon, himself, did not desire Hyrule’s downfall and as such the Yiga were happy to help him stop it. To this end, ganon decided to head to the island the triforce of courage sat on. He wanted to help Link get the triforce. Rather than give link some rupees or more equipment, he decided on something better. He decided to come help him fight on the island. Ganon had no doubt. The triforce of courage would not make acquiring itself easy.


	72. Chapter 65: Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal! Here it is! Mega Chapter #65! The entire outcast island arc wrapped up in one entire chapter! I hope you all enjoy it because it was not easy! It was enjoyable though! To future chapters that may or may not be as long!

**_Chapter 65_ **

_Salvation_

 

 

            Link stepped onto the island, with his friends. Vah Medoh went into a cube state, like how Garruk taught him. Garruk himself held onto his. Linkle, Zelda, Rank, and Link steeled themselves for the challenges ahead. It was currently night-time. They were on the east side. The island was rather large, being a mile large in diameter. Zelda volunteered to go scouting, but rank cleared his throat and said “Based on recent events, that’s a poor decision. Take me or one of the champions with you at least. It is safe to assume that the Lich is on our tail”. Zelda nodded, realizing he was speaking sense, thought about it, and said “Alright. You rank”. Rank nodded, retrieved his things, and left with her. Link then began building a fire, which Garruk provided the spark for. After that, they sent up the tents, this time made of molduga hide. They didn’t want to take chances.

 

            Zelda and Rank trudged through the rainforest. It wasn’t far from where they landed and wasn’t as dangerous as she thought. She had crushed a gem she’d bought in Goron City that was enchanted with a korok/gerudo combo spell called “Detection”. Essentially, it expanded her senses to detect nature itself and with focus she could detect specific things in it. To her shock, within 400 ft. of them when she first used it, only 10 poisonous creatures came up: some frogs to the north numbering 4, 3 snakes to the south near a river, 2 beetles at the edge of her detection east of them, and within 100 ft. there were 2 birds and 1 large lizard. She informed rank who cast a Zora spell that would make their blood naturally detect poisons entering and physically attempt to push the poison out of the wound. Thus, they began their scouting of the rainforest, wanting to eliminate real threats, Like monsters or stalbeings.

 

 

            Eventually, the duo reached a clearing in the rainforest. Technically the edge of the forest. Essentially, before them was a large clearing, 400 ft. in diameter, but the eastern edge had no tree’s and went into a canyon. In the center, a large temple stood with some odd carvings on them depicting ancient dragons. They looked at each other and proceeded ahead. “This temple is odd” Zelda said, observing it “These dragon carvings… they depict the ancient dragons. Farosh, Dinraal, and Naydra. Wait”. She stopped. There was a fourth carving in each sequence. It didn’t fit the others. It depicted a dragon with small horns and spines going along the top of its skull, down its spine and back. “Rank come here” she requested, which rank obliged “Am I seeing this wrong or is this depicting a fourth dragon?”. Rank nodded and said “Yes… it is”. “Strange… the records of the hero of the wild’s journal and slate show no such dragon. Perhaps an offshoot religion?” Zelda suggested. Rank nodded and said “Likely. Lots of those have popped up recently”. Zelda stood and said “It’s getting late. Let’s head back and rest. We’ll investigate tomorrow”. With that, the two returned to their camp. After an enjoyable dinner and reporting what they’d found, they entered the tent that had been set up. Garruk set up some magical defenses and they went to bed. The next morning, they packed up, put the fire out with Rank’s water magic, and headed out.

 

            Zelda showed Garruk the carvings and became fascinated, finally stating “Alright. I get the gist of this. It seems this last dragons name is ‘Pagos’ and he is servant to Goddess Hylia. He his job essentially seems to be to guard the celestial realms from invaders”. Link nodded while Bett said “I see. That’d explain why the hero of the wild never saw it. He never went there”. After this, the group up the staircase in the middle of the side facing the rainforest proper. At the top, the statue of a dragon. It was unrecognizable, as it was broken and in disrepair. Their first challenge presented itself. The doorway was closed. Normally, earth magic could be used to manipulate the stone in the door to move. However, none of them could wield it. They pondered a while, when link got an idea. He tapped into his triforce of wisdom and placed it upon the door, trying to sense for energy in it. Sure enough, there was. Though not what he expected. He expected hylian oath magic, perhaps some korok magic. Instead, he sensed gerudo illusion magic. Which struck him as incredibly odd. However, using his fairy magic he disrupted the flow of the spells energies and caused it to fizzle out. It was now he discovered something else. This temple sat above a massive power source of some kind. With its magic disrupted, the door vanished without a trace.

 

 

            The group continued into the temple, Link using his now glowing triforce of wisdom as a light in the dark. The inside was in ruin, with much of the stonework ruined and mossy. More illusions stood in their way, but it was easy to navigate. The However, as they descended into the temple, going in a spiral around the outside, they began to feel more and more uncomfortable. The darkness seemed to get thicker, and the light of the triforce smaller. Eventually, Garruk had to take point and use a simple goron fire spell to produce a bright flame, which lit the hallway better than the triforce of wisdom had been. It was then they came across a door. It was part of the wall and the typical sliding type most temples had. The sad part was that this door wasn’t an illusion. Link could not simply dispel it. Additionally, while he sensed energy behind it, he felt no magic. It was a naturally opening door. He could not simply manipulate its energies and open it. He relayed this to Garruk and Rank, whom nodded. They each took a side of the door and pulled. Within a minute of struggling, they fully opened it and the mechanisms behind the door locked it open. Garruk cast a small barrier spell to help keep the door open. Everyone walked in, and immediately stopped. Before them, sat a large dragon, curled up. It was Pagos.

 

            Pagos’s crystals sported a deep, purple glow and his eyes held the same glow described in the Wild Hero’s journal that Malice Eyes had. These eyes glared down at the heroes. Bett pulled out the cube, however stopped when Pagos spoke. “Stop right there, champion” it said, “Unless you wish to bring the temple down on top of us”. Garruk whispered to him “I hate to say it, but yeah. A full-scale fight will cause it”. Bett nodded and stopped. “My, I wasn’t expecting you for a while” Pagos spoke “Not for another week. Reports said Link was grievously injured and that Zelda had been injured”. It scanned them with it’s eyes and set them on Garruk and laughed “That explains it. A mage. A specialist no less. Now. What brings you to the depths of my temple?” it inquired. Zelda stepped forward and said “We’ve come to this island for the triforce. We found this place and investigated. That’s all, venerable dragon” to which she bowed. It was instant and barely any of them could respond, except Zelda whom had pulled the master sword and it’s light bayed it’s claw off. Rage filled Pagos’ face and it roared “Do not call me Venerated! My name is barely known! This temple, buried for thousands of years for no reason, is my only monument!!!”.

 

 

            “I’m sorry, dragon, I did not mean offense” Zelda said, holding the sword defensively. Pagos growled and huffed, retracting itself into a pile. They were obvious now. Wounds. Numerous ones. All spilling purple blood. “Fine. Accepted” it said. “Excuse me, dragon, but if I may, what happened?” rank said, “How did you end up trapped within your own temple?”. Pagos laughed heartily and replied “Zoran warrior, I am not so trapped” it replied. To demonstrate, it sighed and above them a grey, swirling mass of energy opened, and a divine light shone through. With a huff, it vanished and Pagos continued “I am a celestial dragon and can travel through the dimensions at my leisure. As for why I’m here… are you sure you seek that answer” it questioned. Rank look puzzled and asked, “Why wouldn’t I? this seems unusual”. Pagos nodded and said “Then… since I have given the Lich my boon, I too shall give you each one question. I will not stop my service to the Lich, but I can peddle information”. Rank’s eyes opened wide as Pagos continued, almost smiling at Rank’s despair “It started long ago. When we dragons were made”.

 

            “In the beginning, we were made as children of the gods. Like the various races, except we were made with a purpose. To guard their other children and help the heroes of each era to try to break Demise’s curse. We were born in the era of twilight” Pagos said. The heroes listened, and he continued “We had different names back then, and different forms. However, after that era, we slowly changed into the forms you know. I myself went to the heavens, given the task of guarding that dimension from foreign invasion. At first, I did a good job. However, an unfortunate incident occurred”. Pagos sighed and continued his tale “Essentially, a dark realm leaked an evil entity. I vanquished it, but it left me wounded. I fell deep into the celestial realm. Then I met him. The Lich. I feared it’d finish me off. It had motive and an opportunity to slay a divine being. However, it didn’t. It stared at me. It gave off a single emotion. Pity”. Everyone frowned a bit. They understood that had to sting. To them, it’d be like having an insect pity you. Pagos continued “I demanded it cease it’s pitying of me. It refused. I tried to lash out at him, but I was shocked. My divine being could not harm him! How I wailed at that. It could only mean one of two things. The being before me was a god of some sort, or it was a product of the golden goddesses themselves!”. Pagos’ voice became sad and melancholic as it continued “Eventually, the Lich asked why I cried. I told him my discovery and it shook its head, confirming my despair. Then it explained the exact details of its existence and confirmed my worst fears. However, it then said something. It said ‘I pity you because I know no matter how much you cry your heart or bleed, they will truly never answer your devotion. You will remain enslaved to their will for nothing’. I stared at him, shocked at such blasphemous statements. Yet no retribution came”. Pagos’ voice then grew normal and it finished “After that, I decided to abandon the goddess’. I realized then and there that they would never truly take care of Hyrule. Even though their sister had died and shed blood for generations for it, they’d never truly protect it.  They’d blind themselves and shut themselves in their ‘divine’ realm before facing the truth of the Lich. So, I gave him a boon. A single favor. It was simple. Prevent them from interfering with his plans. And so, I have”.

 

            After this, each asked a question, realizing the severity of the situation. Link wondered if Pagos knew the Lich’s weakness, which Pagos laughed and told him he’d be better off with a different question. Link pondered how Pagos knew what he wanted to ask, as Rank asked, “What artifacts does the Lich possess?”. Even if he could not remember what the names were pertaining to, he could give it to others to research. Pagos answered “Last I heard a Goddess Flame, and he has captured the Spring of Wisdom and is draining it’s water reserves. Additionally, he has the entire kingdom of Lorule under his control”. Rank nodded and Garruk asked “How adept at magic is the Lich?”. Pagos answered that he was very skilled in all known forms of magic but added that the Lich had not perfected any single kind of magic. Bett asked how familiar with technology the Lich was and Pagos responded with the question “How old is Hyrule?”. That question answered Bett’s. Linkle asked “So. Why does the Lich hate the goddess’ so much?”. Pagos chuckled and said “He hates them for their weakness and unwillingness to do what must be done. It angers him that they cursed you mortals with their weakness”. That’s when Zelda asked a question that silenced the island for a single second. “Did the Lich truly hate all the gods?” she asked. Pagos stopped and was clearly think, then finally said “No. there was one he truly admired. However, only traces of her remain. Not enough to even be called ‘here in spirit’.”. Link finally stepped forward to ask his question. He used fairy magic to manipulate the wind and carve into the ground ‘Can you give details on what the Lichs forces will look like at the final battle? His approximation?’. Pagos smiled and laughed, saying “Well. We have a demigod here!”. It then answered. The Lich estimated to have a force of 149.2 million when the year was up. He gave them the specific logistics and they were a bit relieved. A lot of dangerous enemies, but with enough planning, nothing that Hyrule couldn’t handle. The primary problem they foresaw were the guardians. A mere 1000 ruined Hyrule in a night. How much damage could 3000 do?

 

            Even with these questions, Pagos announced “I have answered your questions. Now. Leave me to my rest”. With that he curled up. He spoke no more, despite their attempts. Before they could ponder, Link told them they should leave, and so they did. Pagos meanwhile slept. He dreamt of his wishes. Not the desire for the goddesses to be destroyed. For justice to happen. No. He dreamt of the mortals being free. Free from the darkness they forced upon them unfairly. That the mortals, once everything was said and done, would be able to forge their own path. Of course, he was there. However, he was as mortal as them. His only advantage were his powers, which alone could not defeat them. He wouldn’t test them that way either. He’d act as protector for them. As a dog might act as defender of sheep, he would work with the mortal leaders and shepherd the people towards a bright future. These were the hopes and dreams he put into the Lichs hands.

  

            After they left the temple, they were relieved. It felt like it had been hours in there, but noon was just starting. They proceeded to head towards the canyon and realized it was formed from a mountain range. This meant they had two options. They could continue through the mountains or go around. Link pointed for them to go around, which Garruk agreed with. However, Zelda shook her head and said “The most likely location are sacred areas and the best vantage point are those mountains. We need to delve into them and find the highest one. Plus, we might run into the location of it by accident”. Rank and Linkle agreed, and Bett decided that was a fine idea, seeing how he’d rather not use Vah Medoh Refrain unless necessary. As such, the group decided to head into the mountain range before them. Eventually, they reached what the slate said was the center of the island and lucky for them, the path began going into the mountains. Zelda was about to continue, when Linkle stopped her. “Hey, it’s starting to get dark. Are we sure we shouldn’t make camp?” she asked. Zelda looked at the sky, then her slate and nodded and said “Yeah, sorry, I got carried away. I can almost… feel it is here”. With that, camp was formed, and they began cooking dinner.

 

            As this occurred, on the north part of the island, several rowboats hit landfall. 200 to be precise. On them, carried the Lichs forces sent to retrieve the triforce of courage. A super darknut touched onto land first.  Normally, they sported black capes, but this one sported a white cape with a red loftwing insignia on it. It turned and moved it’s head, saying “Alright men! Bring the boats to shore! Make sure to hide them in the foliage and form the hunting parties!”. The darknut lord, Xelia, had formed a small hunting group for it. Reports said Link received nasty injuries and would take 3 months to recover. Thus, rather than wait 2 months to get the triforce, Xelia opted to retrieve it only a month after the fact. He brought with him 600 bokoblins, 200 stalkins, 200 lizalfos, 50 moblins, 100 darknuts, and 10 high bokoblins, giving him 1160 monsters to work with. The parties would be assembled as such: each high bokoblin would serve as party leader and take the following forces each, 60 bokoblins, 20 stalkins, 20 lizalfos, 10 darknuts, and 5 moblins. The island itself wasn’t too large, only being a mile in diameter. Spreading out like this would essentially make it impossible to miss the triforce.

 

 

            The next morning, Link woke up first and walked out of the tent. It was then he heard shuffling. He looked around and saw in the distance Linkle. She was dancing… with herself? Link watched in awe as Linkle danced traditional gerudo dances with what appeared to be a copy of herself. She continued for an entire hour, seemingly tuning out the world. Eventually the copy noticed him and then vanished. Linkle looked around confused, before noticing him. She smiled nervously and said “Oh! Link! You’re… up!”. Link nodded and walked over. He pulled out his slate, opened a text rune and typed in it with the keyboard subrune “Yeah. What has you up so early?”. Linkle laughed nervously, blushing a tiny bit and replied “Oh! You… saw that… errr….”. She trailed off and finally sighed, saying “Practicing gerudo magic. Illusions, specifically. Making sure I had the touch. Been a while, you know?”. Link nodded, and she said “Being honest… my skills have sorta declined. I got so excited with my sage powers and focused on expanding my magic powers outside of illusions. Did you know before, I wasn’t able to use weather manipulation?”. Link shook his head, surprised. “Yep. Wasn’t any good at magic, except illusions. Even then, I couldn’t create fake walls or create fake flashes of light. My few tricks? Making things vanish. I could completely vanish myself or something I wanted. It was amazing! However, I can’t keep myself gone for as long as I like” she explained, a touch of sadness in her voice. Like one might have, missing their favorite game or lucky shirt. “Oh well” she exclaimed, her tone retaining the joyous tone to it “My illusions have expanded! I can create fake things! Even people!”. Link simply smiled and nodded approvingly. He then went and made breakfast.

 

            After that, everyone began their climb into the mountains. It took a few hours, but they managed to reach a peak. From there, they saw the range general landscape of the mountain range on the island. The mountain range was primarily foothills, with 6 primary mountains, the tallest in the south. They shortly discussed where it could be, Link saying via wind magic he believed the smallest mountain held it. Linkle and Bett believed it wasn’t in a mountain, but in a temple on a mountain. Rank himself though it was probably somewhere beneath the island which was entered via a temple. Eventually, Zelda chimed in and said “We should visit the tallest mountain first. The most courageous thing to do would be to start there”. Rank and others stared then caught on and agreed. Thus, they headed that way, unaware of the beings whom they had nearly ran into. The high bokoblin ordered a stalkin to return and report that Link and the heroes were here.

 

 

            Eventually, they reached the base of the mountain and lucky for them, they had a few hours to spare. They decided to begin their ascent up the mountain and camp for the night on the mountainside. The path up was wide enough. The entire thing was 1000 ft. in diameter. The mountain itself was quite large, at least 3000 ft. tall. They had a climb ahead. Thankfully, within the few hours of sunlight they had, they got up 700 ft. The mountaintop would be reached the next day, for sure. They began setting up camp, including a fire and the tent. They put it ahead of the path, just so something couldn’t sneak in the back and attack them. They sat down once dinner was ready, a nice steak and vegetable fry. “So. What do you think the trial will be like?” Linkle asked. Zelda thought about it, while rank replied “Probably an arena. She’ll probably need to fell a foul beast single-handedly”. Garruk chuckled and said “True, but courage isn’t just reckless prowess. After all, sometimes retreat is the courageous thing to do”. Finally, Zelda replied “Well. I think it won’t have a test in the traditional sense. We’re not in an age of might and magic and monarchies anymore. We have technology, science, magic… so many things the past eras never even had. Whatever its test, it won’t be conventional”.

 

            Linkle smiled and said “well. In that case, we’ve nothing to fear”. Zelda looked at her, slightly shocked and asked, “why do you say that?”. Linkle laughed and replied “Simple. If anyone represents this era best, it’s you Zelda”. Zelda’s eyes turned blue and her face turned a bit red from the slight amount of blood rushing through it.  Linkle continued “I mean, in what generation did the princess ever fight politically with ganondorf and it be a standstill?”. They all burst out laughing. The image that popped in their head was that of lawyer Zelda facing off in a courtroom against prosecutor Ganon. Even link’s laugh had spirit in it, despite the injuries his vocal chords had. They talked more and more, sharing stories from their childhoods. Linkle apparently one time got in trouble for getting caught stealing Naab’s jewelry. “It wasn’t the stealin she was mad at. It was that I got caught that she thrashed me for!” Linkle joked, which got her a round of applause. Zelda, her bright blue eyes brimming with life, shared her own story, about the time she snuck out of the castle just to get an apple. “You see” Zelda explained “The castles apples have koroks that purify everything. They don’t eat meat, but they can still prepare it well. However, I’d grown tired of the food, so one morning I snuck out using careful spare sheikah slate placement and bought an apple with my birthday money. I loved the apple”. “Wait, it was that good?” Bett questioned. “No” Zelda said, “It was the first bad tasting food I’d ever had”. More laughs. This continued until they all went into the tent to sleep.

 

 

            Link awoke with a start. A voice had suddenly cried out in his sleep. However, his allies did not stir. He stood up and left the tent. He was fully awake, and he might as well make sure nothing was wrong. After all, Pagos had been here. There was a chance he wasn’t alone. It was then he saw it. A small group at the base of the mountain. They looked to be getting ready for something. He cursed his luck and knelt, feeling the lands magic. It was faint. Not enough here for him to do much. What he could was too risky. Thus, he had to go about a different method. He reached into his bag of gems. He had 15 gems left. 5 fireballs spells, 2 healing spells, 3 shield spells, 1 float spell, 3 lightning bolt spells, 1 barrier spell, and 1 dark portal spell. He pulled out a fireball spell and a shield spell. He backed up before trying this. Fire he channeled the power of the fireball gem into his other hand for form it. It was large. An entire 1-foot diameter ball of fire in his hand. He then picked up the shield gem and channeled its power, attempting to form the spell around the fireball. Success. A mage could easily pull this off. Maybe not with gems, but with casting they could. He then did what only fairy magic could. Manipulated the inherent magic and shrunk the shield spell. More and more and more. He could see the flames inside grow hotter and hotter, become more unstable. He waited until the flames looked especially unstable. Not enough that movement would cause it to release and explode. Enough that impact would. He went back to the edge and quickly lobbed it down. The explosion would wake his friends. He returned to his tent and quickly gathered his things, as the explosion sounded off. His friends awoke, and he conveyed it was serious with a stern look and rushed out the tent. He looked down. Before, there had been around a hundred enemies. Now, only thirty remained. He pulled out another fireball gem and tossed it down. This time, they jumped away, the explosion only killing a few more bokoblin.

 

            Now he was staring at 3 lizalfos, 5 moblins, 10 darknuts, 5 bokoblin, 1 stalkin, and a high bokoblin. Thus, he had gotten them with the surprise attack. They rushed up the path. Link thought about it and was going to try something, when suddenly Garruk came out in his armor. “Let me handle this Link. I’ve been meaning to give this a test drive” he said. Link nodded and stood back. They waited and in 2 hours, the enemy climbed the mountain. Bett came out in his and looked northward. “We have more enemies on the island. It seems like… 1009… no!!!” he screamed. Link and Garruk turned. “What?” Garruk asked. “We have a lord-class monster on the island!” Bett said, alarm in his voice. Garruk’s expression was hidden by Vah Rudania Tremolo, but his silence was deafening. Link’s expression was pure terror. Zelda, Linkle, and Rank held faces of disbelief. Link instantly fell to the floor and reached out with his fairy magic. Sure enough, he sensed it. Pure magical energy north of them. “Bett. How far?” Garruk asked. “Uhhh… right. Give me an hour” Bett said and turned north. He sent a guardian that way. “I can’t see. I can only sense it. It seems at the edge but… it’s a monster lord. It could easily be using a magic decoy”. Garruk nodded and turned.  His enemies stood before him.

 

 

            “Ho ho. Hello, Garruk. Master Xelia told me about you. An aspiring mage with powers in goron and sheikah magic, and an understanding of fairy magic. I assure you however, that will not save you” the high bokoblin said, an air of class about its voice. “Hooo… a bokoblin capable of speech, the common tongue, eloquent, and mannerly? Quite a unique existence you are, bokoblin. Do you happen to have a name?” Garruk asked, observing it. “No. Garrax has not deemed names necessary yet. Until monsters’ rule alongside Lorulians, we will go nameless” it replied. Garruk sighed. “Why do you sigh? Are you scared?” the bokoblin asked, then pursued this idea “If you surrender, we will spare you and merely indoctrinate you into the horde. You will be used for labor and when we win, granted citizenship with the lorulians and us monsters”. Garruk laughed and replied “Bokoblin…. You can joke too. How quaint”. “Kill him” the bokoblin replied, quickly. It was clearly angry, as it hefty it’s dragon bone club onto its shoulder.

 

            The bokoblins and stalkins, armed with rito-forged steel blades, rushed forward, jumping for Garruk. A tap with his foot sent out a magic pulse that flung them away. 2 bokoblins went off the mountainside and a stalkin too. The others were disarmed. Garruk then flicked a finger, channeling a small amount of goron fire magic. However, instead, a regular fireball spell flung forth and exploded with fury! After the smoke cleared, only the darknuts, a moblin, and the high bokoblin. The high bokoblin looked a little roughed up, the moblin was about to die, and the darknuts looked banged up badly. “Retreat” the high bokoblin said “Inform Xelia of their location”. The enemies nodded, then retreated. “I won’t let you!” Garruk exclaimed, this time attempting the same thing. Unfortunately, the high bokoblin took the blast head on, hardly damaged! “You’ll need better spells, Garruk Lotveria” the bokoblin said. “Don’t worry” Garruk said “I’ve got plenty. I’m a mage after all. Link! Zelda! You guys go ahead! Leave him to me!”. Link stared, then nodded. Normally, a single person was no match for a high bokoblin. Even a small army would have issues. However, Garruk was the goron champion of Vah Rudania, master of Vah Rudania Tremolo. He could handle it. Thus, they packed up and left, Garruk covering them.

 

 

            “Hmmmm… brave, young goron. To fight a monster of my caliber alone. You have a plan?” it asked. Garruk chuckled “A fine joke, boko. Everyone knows a magician always does, and never reveals their secrets!”. After this, he cast dark portal and it opened next to the high bokoblin, whom strung behind him. This was it’s attempt at prediction, which failed itself! Garruk punished it by casting a basic goron spell named ‘fury’. Fury channeled a thing line of fire from a goron’s hand. This flame was hot, but no hotter than 200 degree’s. This flame that burnt from his hand was white hot and hit 2000 degrees Fahrenheit! Thanks to Vah Rudania Tremolo and his goron heritage, such flames did not harm him, but anyone else would have just lost their hand! A normal person too, even gorons, would be severely burnt from such flame, the other races being mere bone after a few seconds of exposure! However, the High Bokoblin managed to survive the blow! “Damn” it growled “That was a hit” it panted out. It then jumped forward, attempting an overhead swing with its dragon bone club! A normal bokoblins strike could dent iron with such a blow, a greater could crack Zora silver, a high being could cause some damage to even a paladin’s platinum armor forged by gorons! However! “Culve Caldera” Garruk spoke, his tone echoing!

 

            In that moment, a barrier rose up around him! The club shattered upon impact, the barrier not taking a bit of damage! It restructured to allow for an opening facing the high bokoblin as garruk cast two fireball spells, creating two 3-foot diameter balls of fire! He then used a basic shield spell on the balls, adding a single vowel to add a shrink feature to the shield. Once he thought the fire inside was nice and unstable, he tossed them through the opening and closed said opening!

 

            At that moment, the other had gotten much higher. Bett activated Vah Medoh Refrain and flew up 490 ft. He needed to see the most accessible cliff for them. He spied the path again and activated displacement field. He then teleported his friends onto the path and deactivated the displacement field and flew over, disengaging Vah Medoh. Suddenly, the other side of the mountain shown a brilliant light and rumbled so greatly, it threatened an explosion worse than death mountain at its angriest! However, both eventually ceased. The two waited and didn’t see Garruk. Worried, they hurried to the other side and gasped. Before them was absolute destruction. 200 ft. of pure molten rock below them, with the path again steaming hot. The path was effectively gone. From there, they quickly noticed the forest beginning to catch fire. Bett reactivated Vah Medoh Refrain and flew down, using a potent wind stream spell to blow the fire into the sea, where it was extinguished. “Oh gods… is Garruk okay…?” Zelda muttered, horrified by the destruction. Linkle looked and pointed “There!” she cried. At the bottom of the mountain, at the edge of the molten rock, a ball of pure red sat. Right then, the top half dissipated and revealed Garruk in Vah Rudania Tremolo.

 

            “Fear not, friends!” Garruk called out “Vah Rudania Tremolo may boost my magic, but it’s primary power is the immensely powerful forcefield it can project!”. They all sighed relieved. Bett just shook his head and went back to the group as Garruk used dark portal to return. Garruk disengaged Vah Rudania Tremolo and they continued. Once at the peak, the found nothing, save a lone tombstone. Zelda knelt down and said “This tombstone… it’s ancient hylian. Wait! This dates to the era of the calamity!”. Bett walked over now and nodded “Yeah…. It’s the same stonework as the castle. Though based on the wear and tear, I’d say this was made after the calamity” he exclaimed, kneeling down. He began to read, showing his proficiency with the ancient language “Here lies he whom saved the kingdom, enshrined on the island that turned his fate. He poses a challenge to those whom read and seek, if not for entertainment than for prize of his spiritual approval. Courage is not bravery that dwells in the heart, but bravery forged by a sharp mind, steel resolve, and keen senses. Find my match and the prize is yours. Link… and the dates are too weathered to read”. They all stared, before bowing their heads eyes closed. They recited a small prayer of rest, before looking over the island.

 

            “Find the match... perhaps Zelda’s tombstone?” Rank said, “After all, the wild hero did marry the Zelda of that era”. Zelda nodded and said “Yes… she never was buried with the other royals. The records say it was due to divine intervention, though many say it was due to her insecurities”. Link though and stared. Then he noticed something. He tapped her shoulder, pointed to the tombstone, then the island. Zelda stared for a moment but stopped. By the goddess’ he was onto something. The triforce on the tombstone matched the arrangement of the mountains. They were at the tallest peak in the south, with two smaller mountains east and west. To the northwest and northeast were two more mountains, one the smallest, one nearly as tall as the one they were on. Far north was a final mountain, the average height of them all. “That’s it” Zelda said “The island itself is a massive riddle! This place was always planned as a spot for the triforce, should it separate”. She thought more and more. Her friends thought themselves, when rank snapped his fingers and said “I’ve got it. Link, the hero of the wild, had the hero’s spirit no?”. They nodded, to which he smiled and said “Then, we go to the set of mountains whose center would indicate the triforce of courage, no?”.

 

 

            Zelda was about to move and figure out which when Link tapped her shoulder again. She looked as he held up his slate. It read “Just a heads up. It might not be that simple. I had to solve a puzzle back at Typheus Island. It asked me to place the triforce in a new order, with a new power at the top”. Zelda nodded. She wanted to dismiss it but realized that’d be a bad idea. Most of their adventure had small things that were important. Thus, she couldn’t simply hand wave away it’s importance. She asked, “What order?”. Link typed something showed her the slate again, it read “courage on top, power west, wisdom east”. She nodded and looked. She couldn’t see anything. She checked the southeastern foothills but couldn’t make anything out. Then Bett spoke up. “Two mausoleums. One in the northern foothills and one in the southeastern. However, the one north has the red loftwing. Southeast has the triforce as its symbol. Based on historical precedence, ours is likely the northern foothills” he said. She sighed. That was a day and a half of travel. Additionally, they’d attracted a lot of attention.

 

            As this occurred, several groups returned to Xelia. He witnessed the explosion to the north. It sent shockwaves even here. Additionally, it had caused the island to experience an earthquake. If that wasn’t bad enough, he could see a storm east of them. It was heading here. They had a week, tops. “Report. What was that?” He asked a nearby group. The high bokoblin spoke “Sir. It seems group 9 encountered the heroes. Garruk used Vah Rudania Tremolo’s might to fell the high bokoblin immediately. The only survivors are the darknuts and a single moblin”. Xelia nodded and said “Alright. Make sure they get treated”. Suddenly, a bark cried out as a bokoblin ran to him. “Master, master!” it said, a low, sniveling voice like a minion might “We found mausoleums! We can’t get in, but we think it might be there!”. “Are you sure?” Xelia asked. “No, but!” it said, yelped as Xelia stomped his foot. It stopped talking as he spoke “Then go back and tell the groups my orders are as such: open them and confirm if they hold the triforce piece or not”. With that, the bokoblin scurried off. He sighed a bit. “I truly miss that place. It was nice. Maybe I can return once I am finished with this venture” he said to himself.

 

 

            Night fell, and our heroes had made it back to the base of the mountain. They camped on the southern side, not feeling safe on the other side. Linkle, to make themselves feel better, cast an illusion spell so outside their campsite, it looks like just a part of the mountain. Spirits in the area also drank up the escaping light from the fire to help this effort. They didn’t mind, it was more energy for them. Thus, they were able to rest comfortably for the night. They each had a dream that night too. Link dreamt he of his father. Of a comfortable, normal life. Of eventually attending college to become a professional blacksmith and becoming Zelda’s royal blacksmith. Linkle too dreamed. She dreamed of living among the 40 thieves. She dreamed of helping Naab to raise the society she started into a thriving outcasts paradise. She dreamed of inheriting it and continuing its ascent. And her successor doing the same. Rank himself dreamed. Not of his wishes no. that was fulfilled. As such, his dreams merely recounted their adventure thus far. Bett dreamed of the future. What their adventures held, what fate had in store, what history he would learn. He was very curious indeed. Garruk dreamed. He dreamed of home and of his wife. He dreamed of the coming adventure and what he would learn. He dreamed not of power, but of skill. Skill he wished to pass on to the next generation of goron. Ad infinitum.

 

            The next morning, day 4 of their time on the island, Rank awoke this time. He had a nice dream and figured he’d cap it off with some morning stances. He was shocked to see Linkle up. She was sitting on a nearby rock, meditating it seemed. He watched her for a bit, then began practicing his stances. Eventually Linkle opened her eyes and sighed in relief. She jumped down, patted some dust off her, and then noticed Rank practicing. She walked over and talked to him. “Hey buddy. What’s up?” she asked. He stopped his practice and said “Well. I just finished some morning practice. How about yourself?”. She nodded and said “Perfect as a peach. Say, I have a question. It’s been on my mind for a while. How did you make your own spell? Most mages need at least a decade of training before they can do it”. Rank chuckled and responded “That is true. Nevermind that I’m a warrior. It’s of course unusual”. He moved and sat, noting the missing rock. “Well. Basically, I wasn’t always going to be a warrior. I wanted to become a mage. However, it turned out, my talents lied elsewhere. The martial to be exact” Rank explained “So, my father took me out of the magical classes and had me focus on home training. Of course, I kept up my studies in secret. Though, it would’ve been better if I had proper education. Still, I’m not displeased with myself”.

 

 

            Linkle smiled and said “Yeah. A nice little surprise to keep your enemies on their toes. So how much can you do?” she asked. Rank smiled pridefully and answered, “Nothing as grand as a proper mage, but I can do adequately with most Zoran magics myself!”. To demonstrate, he started to hum and swirl his fingers around. On que, mist formed between his fingers and danced. Linkle giggled and smiled, enjoying it. Rank eventually stopped and went back to his practice, and Linkle began cooking breakfast. After a heart meal of lon lon lomelettes the heroes packed their camp, Linkle dispelled her illusion, and they left.

 

            As this occurred, a helicopter touched down on the eastern edge of the island. Out of it stepped Ganon and the detective. With them, a ninja stepped out. Behind that one, a robed being wearing similar garb stepped out. This figure was 8 feet tall and had a shoulder with of 2 feet. Two other helicopters touched down and more figures left. A wide framed, 7-foot-tall muscle-man. A thin-framed ninja holding a rifle. An archer. Finally, a group of the mages left. “Master” the mage with Ganon spoke “I should inform you of enemies. 10 groups of 115 members each. 70% of their composition won’t be a problem. But each are head by a high bokoblin. Also, there’s a monster lord on this island, to the northwest specifically. It seems to be a darknut type”. Ganon nodded and asked, “And the heroes?”. The mage nodded and said “Southwest. They were at the southern base and are leaving now”. Ganon nodded, then turned to one of the mages from the helicopter of them “Seer, can you give me their destination?”. One garbed in light blues stepped forward and bowed, remarking “Yes lord ganon, they solved a riddle atop the peak of that mountain, and seek the grave that matches the one up there. It is located northwest, but not near the lord monster. It is about 800 ft. from said lord monster. Ganon nodded and said, “They lets meet them there and clear any enemies we find out”. With that, they headed out. The detective making notes in his slate.

 

            His day was terrible. He didn’t have a name, but if he did, it’d be Morty since it seems Morty’s are cursed to have terrible lives. Morty didn’t know what he did to deserve this, but it couldn’t have been bad. Did his ancestor eat a baby? Morty didn’t know. Thankfully, the silver lining to this situation was that his white skin didn’t absorb heat all that well, preventing it’s heat from really hurting him. Downside was, that he had to be out here. Not that he minded but doing a menial task like searching the island. What he’d kill to get the mausoleum job. It had to be way more fun. Then he stopped. He had heard a twig snap. He turned towards it and saw the heroes. He stared for a few seconds and they at him. They were caught off guard. A normal bokoblin, perhaps even a greater, would’ve screamed in shock and ran around in circles. However, he was a high bokoblin, and as such didn’t. He spoke. “Hoo in da bloody blazes are you!?”. Then, he jump and stabbed forward with his silver Zora-forged spear.

 

            Rank reacted immediately, grabbing Zelda’s shoulder and throwing her aside, gritting his teeth as the spear sank into his arm, then through! He swung his arm and the bokoblin with it right into a tree, with enough force to practically break it in twain. However, it didn’t, but that wasn’t important. What was, was that the bokoblin had let go from shock. Using that chance, he jumped away, pulling the spear from his arm as Garruk and link lobbed a pair of fireballs. Link’s was smaller. He channeled half the spell. With those spells, two explosions rocked the enemy force! In an instantly, 20 bokoblin were defeated, along with 10 stalkin and 2 lizalfos! However, the rest were in good condition! This is where Linkle sprang into action, firing her twin pistols, aiming at those injured by the blast. She took down 5 more bokoblin, another stalkin, and even a lizalfos with her barrage! However, the enemy ducked behind tree cover! Rank himself ducked behind cover, as did Zelda. Bett retreated into the trees, intended to get higher before acting.

 

            Rank began to use Zora magic to heal his injury. Not the korok regeneration spell. The Zora spell known as Heal. While many things factored into the spells effectiveness, one factor consistently decided the general power of it. Mood. Calm attitudes allowed for greater healing than those whom were stressed, nevermind panicked. Thankfully, Rank was a warrior, a prodigy of one no less, so calming his nerves was easy and the healing successful. As this happened, Linkle continued firing, so that they could recover from the surprise. Zelda pulled her elemental pistol out and looked. “Master, might I suggest taking Betts approach?” Fi said to her telepathically. Zelda responded in the same manner back “I don’t have wings”. Fi laughed and responded with the question “you can climb, can’t you?”. Zelda nodded and started to after firing an ice shot next to a bokoblin, to inconvenience it. Meanwhile Garruk cast Culve Caldera which formed a solid wall of solid red energy. With protection, link knelt and smiled. He felt a ton of natural energy here. He then began to weave it, preparing spears under the earth 30 feet away. He set a condition into the energy, that the spears would shoot forth in the presence of monster energy. Meanwhile, Bett flew above the tree line and with his keen birds’ eye view he grabbed a pistol and took aim, hovering mid-air.

 

 

            The bokoblins mobilized. They drew bows and prepared poisoned arrows. It was made from the remains of malice that their lord, Garrux, had gathered. This substance then had arrows dipped into them. The Lizalfos meanwhile prepared their spears, the stalkin their rito steel daggers, the moblins their clubs, and the darknuts their shields and swords. After a few moments, they moved, the bokoblins came out of cover and fired their first volley but were disheartened at the energy wall before them. However, all hope was not lost. Beyond it, they could see the enemy! Thus, they readied their next volley, while the lizalfos and stalkin snuck to flank. The moblins stayed behind, while the darknuts took defensive positions in front of the group of bokoblin. Morty himself was moving to flank them.

           

            Linkle ran out of bullets and so had to take cover and reload. Rank himself had finished healing and readied his trident and looked around the corner. He decided not to jump out right then. They had defenses and the enemies had ranged attacks. Not a favorable matchup. However, he might be able to do something yet. He focused and placed a hand on the ground, willing water from his body to go forth. Link meanwhile placed his hand on the barrier and used his fairy magic to make it run on natural energy. That would ensure they’d have a frontal defense. However, the enemy could curve the shots. Thus, he came up with an idea. He used his fairy magic to begin reforming it into a dome shape. Zelda herself was now moving amongst the tree’s. Fi relayed her strategy and Zelda agreed with it. She could single-handedly slay at least half of them in an instant. Garruk himself was readying a few empty gems he had. He put the fireball spell into them. Finally, bett took his shot from where he sat. His bullet hit the top of the newly formed curve and ricocheted right into a bokoblin, severely injuring but not killing it.

 

 

            After this, the heroes shored up their defenses and positions, with Linkle relaxing take a break for a moment while Bett laid covering fire. The bokoblins meanwhile took fire and attempted to retaliate. However, the trees obscured their aims, and so they couldn’t fire back on their assailant. It was then fighting broke out to their side! Rank had run into the enemy leader and the two began fighting! Morty opened by attempting to punch Rank in the face. He was fast, but Rank was quick enough to realize he was being jumped and moved to dodge it. He used his trident to launch the bokoblin away. However! Morty merely used the tree he would’ve crashed into as a landing pad and jumped towards another tree! Rank guessed and slashed the bokoblin out of the air as it launched from that tree to him! Right then, Zelda leapt down, master sword and performed a spin attack, taking out 10 bokoblins in one blow! After this, she turned and dashed into a group, slashing wide and taking another three out! The rest of the bokoblins finally got over their shock and began to ready their bows. However! Right as they fired, Zelda activated Rito’s Jump and launched back into the tree’s above! The bokoblins were in disarray! Morty meanwhile had a rough time. He couldn’t land a solid hit in, and he’d been getting cut plenty. He decided then to call for a full retreat and dashed into the tree line. The enemies, hearing this, retreated themselves. The heroes were victorious!

 

            The heroes reconvened and headed northward. As they approached the mausoleum an hour ahead, they saw it clearly. Someone was waiting. Ganon. Zelda approached first as Rank and Linkle moved to flank, while Bett hid in the tree’s, aim ready. “Well, well Ganon. Of all people I thought I’d see, you were the last” Zelda said, “Why are you here?”. Ganon replied sternly “Simple princess. to assist. Under orders of King Voster to assist the hero in acquiring the triforce of courage”. He raised an eyebrow as he studied link and asked “Wait. Link isn’t the hero?”. Link shook his head and Zelda asked, “Is there a problem, ganon?”. Ganon chuckled and said, “No. it just affirms the severity of the situation, if the gods have messed with the status quo”. Garruk said “It’s quite worse I assure you. The Lich has more than we thought. He’s enlisted a divine dragon into his entourage. Though it seems its simply acting as gatekeeper for this dimension”. Ganon nodded and said “Understood. When we return to the mainland, I’ll put ganontechs resources into getting countermeasures. For now, my scout should be back”. Like that, the mausoleum opened and a single yiga ninja stepped out.

 

 

            “Lord Ganon, there are no traps ahead and the way in requires you and the princess” the Yiga member said, before surveying the newcomers, then restated himself “I meant the blacksmith”. Ganon nodded and thanked the Yiga member, then turned and walked into the mausoleum, saying “The heroes are allowed in. Consider it a temporary alliance. Let no monsters enter here”. The yiga nodded and stood guard. The detective followed, while the heroes came out of hiding and followed. They walked, deep into the earth. It frankly was longer than it should have been. Eventually, they came upon a massive stone door. “Wow” the detective said, “That things massive”. “Yes” Zelda said, solemn-looking “It’s the tomb of Princess Zelda Hyrule, from the era of the calamity”. Ganon looked at her and frowned a bit, then said “Mmmmm… I see.”. He said nothing more. He walked to the left panel and held his hand to it. On the panel was a triforce symbol with the top glowing. On his hand, the same symbol glowed. He put his hand on it. Link likewise went to the right panel and did the same. The door opened to a massive chamber. Dome in shape and 100 ft. tall, 300 ft. in diameter. They walked in.

 

            “Wow… what a chamber. The ancient hylians spared no expense with her tomb” the detective commented in awe. “Indeed” Ganon said “A monument to their respect and adoration to her. If the triforce wasn’t here, I would’ve left it unopened”. Zelda looked at him and frowned but said nothing. She walked to the center, when they got shocked. Above it a spirit appeared and floated above the coffin. It looked like depictions of Queen Zelda, the one that destroyed the Calamity once and for all. The spirit bowed and spoke, her voice ethereal in delivery and heavenly in tone “Young ones. I have not had visitors in ages. Who might you all be?”. Most of them bowed, except Ganon. Zelda spoke “Beloved ancestor… I am your descendant, Zelda Hyrule. With me are my companions, whom have traveled with me for a few months now. We seek the triforce of courage”. The spirit stared at them then nodded, saying “I see. So, it’s been separated. Might I inquire as to why?”. Ganon nodded and said “About 5 months ago, a being we named the Lich interrupted a ceremony taking place. He basically declared the throne is and gave hyrule a 1-year deadline to have the king vacate it. After that, the princess here and the son of Hyrule Castle Metropolis’ best blacksmith left to deal with the issue. After this, the princess got dipped in Malice and so the triforce was brought in for healing. However, the Lich attacked right then and thanks to Link here, the Lich was unable to destroy it. He succeeded in separating it’s parts”.

 

 

            The spirit nodded, understanding and said “I see. Thank you for explaining. Then what Nayru told me has come to pass. Thus, my job begins. Unfortunately, I regret informing you that the triforce is not here. Rather, this is where your trial to get it begins. I will open a portal and you must choose 4 champions to go through. One must be the princess there. The rest are up to you. Inform me when you have decided”. Zelda sighed. She looked at everyone present. Then ganon spoke up and said, “If I were the wielder of courage, I’d choose Link, myself, and then Rank”. “Why?” Rank asked. “Simple. It’s the strongest chance to get through the trial” Ganon answered simply. Link stayed silent but watched her. After 10 minutes of consideration, Zelda spoke and said “Ancestor, I’ve decided”. The ancestor raised a spectral eyebrow and Zelda continued “I will take Ganon, Bett, and Linkle”. Link looked shocked and Ganon likewise. “Might I inquire as to why?” He asked. She shook her head and said, “Trust me on this, if nothing else, Ganon”. He simply shrugged and said “Fine”. With that, he turned and said “Yiga! Seal the entrance and have guards posted!”. The yiga present nodded and rushed off to do their job. The ancestral spirit moved in front of her tomb and tapped a gemstone on it. It glowed and projected a shining yellow portal. “This is your gateway to your destination. Only you 4 chosen may enter. The trial will make sense when you arrive. Good luck, heroes” it explained, then vanished completely. Zelda barely hesitated before walking forth. With some doubt, Ganon followed. Bett considered the situation before following, with Linkle, unsure of what was to come, following suit. After this, the portal vanished.

 

            On the other side, Zelda saw before her something very strange. A vast kingdom floating in a void, and all the land masses having angled shapes. The streets and plazas sat upon upside-down floating pyramid, and many buildings were shaped like diamonds. Below, there were many different people walking around. All of them tall. Unbelievably so. The shortest was 8 feet and the tallest they could see was 20 feet tall. They all wore elegant robes and their skin was mixes of pale white and ebony blacks. One walked to them, and it stood at 10 feet tall. “Hello. Might I inquire as to your business visiting this plane?” it asked. Zelda stared as ganon stepped forth and said “Sorry to intrude. We were told we are to be tested for the right to hold the triforce of courage”. The figure stared for a full minute, the heroes getting nervous before it finally responded, saying “Understood. Then you’ll wish to speak to Queen Midas. She rules this plane and all within. Do not fear though. The worst you can expect is banishment. We are not a cruel people”. With that it turned around and led them into the village. They could guess their destination. In the distance, a massive complex stood, floating higher than any other structure in the void. “So, princess. Why did you leave Link and Rank behind?” Ganon asked, curious. “Simple. There is a lord monster on the island. I needed to leave capable fighters behind. No doubt by now, Link apprised them of the situation” she responded. Ganon stared and nodded, understanding now. Another feature of this plane was the constantly color of the sky and void around them. It was always the color of twilight.

 

            After an hours of walking, they arrived at the palace gates. The material was the same as everything else. Sculpted obsidian and marble. The gates opened quickly, and they went inside. The material was still the same, but now murals covered the walls as decorations, in lieu of paintings adorning them. Additionally, the interior design was quite solid. On par with Hyrule Castle. The only thing that struck Zelda was that the inside was mapped out like a labyrinth. Soon enough, they came to some doors. The being that guided them in turned slightly and said “Wait here. I must announce your arrival. Do not go anywhere. Failure to comply may result in anything from imprisonment, to injury, to death”. After this, it turned around and walked in. Eventually, a blue insignia of some kind glowed on the door and it opened. Inside, the being that guided them in stood next to another being of similar king that sat upon a throne, seemingly formed from pure gold. 4 other beings stood inside, 2 standing on either side of a red carpet that extended from the throne to the doorway, a pair at the foot of the stairway leading up to the throne, and another pair halfway between the door and the throne. The room was at least 100 feet in length and 100 feet in width and 100 feet in height. The guards stood at around 14 feet, and the being on the throne was clearly 9 feet tall. It looked them over and beckoned them to enter. On it’s head, an odd crown sat. It looked like none they’d seen in all hyrule’s history and the various otherworldly royalty that visited their fair kingdom.

 

            “Welcome, young adventurers from Hyrule. I am queen Midas, ruler of the Twili, an ancient race that has existed here in the twili for millennia, for the crime of attempting conquest on Hyrule” the being on the throne stated, continuing “I hear you have come for the triforce of courage. I have both good news and bad news in that regard”. Ganon frowned. He had heard of these people, though nothing concrete. Only one of their tribe had even been encountered on an official level, and she was not just royalty but a massive troublemaker. Bett looked at Zelda whom was in thought and said, “The bad first please”. Midas nodded and said “We were given explicit instructions by Farore. In exchange for the ability to travel between planes, we were to instill a trial to you. Until you complete it, you cannot have the triforce of courage”. Bett nodded and asked, “What is the good news?”. Midas smiled and said “Simple. You can complete it today. Based on your group that I see, it’s likely to be completed at least”. Linkle frowned and asked, “So what is the trial?”. Ganon sighed and Midas giggled happily “Oh nothing much. Simply that you must retrieve it. From the lord of this realm”. Linkle’s eyes widen and she said, “You mean… you?”. Midas nodded and replied “Yes young half-hylian. Me”. With that, Midas moved and reached into her shirt and pulled it out. The triforce had been made into a necklace. Midas replied “If you can take it from me, the triforce will reform. Then, we will use the power Farore grants us to return you to your realm”.

 

            In an instant, things changed. Midas touched the throne with her hand, sunk it into the throne, then pushed. An entire chunk of the throne flew at them at incredible speeds! Instantly, Ganon reacted by moving to grab the chunk and toss it away. Midas smiled, then proceeded to stand and say “Well, at least your reflexes are good”. After this, the test began in earnest. Ganon immediately used his dark teleport to get close but was shocked to find himself near the ceiling! “My my ganondorf. Spatial manipulation is my tribes’ specialty. And you think to attempt it against me? For shame” Midas taunted, before teleporting herself. Ganon growled and cast dark teleport again, appearing near the throne this time. “Blast it, the witch is manipulating my sheikah magic!” Ganon cried out. Bett sighed and said “Yes… it would appear so. Still, let’s not make assumptions” he said. With that, he activated Vah Medoh Refrain and looked around. He then said, “According to my sensors, she’s below us 500 feet”. After this, he guided them through, Vah Medoh Refrains near omniscient sensors allowing him to accurately navigate the labyrinth they were in. Zelda herself trusted her current allies to handle the situation. Once they found her, she was in what appeared to be the royal master bedroom of the palace. Midas turned and chuckled, saying “Well, well. Here already. How impressive. Here, my ancestors went to all the trouble of restructuring the entire palace to make this a challenge”. Bett laughed a bit and said “Sadly, us hylians are an intelligent lot. Something like this is no issue for Vah Medoh Refrain!”. Midas laughed and said “Truly? Well. Guess I should give it my all”. With that, the trial continued!

 

            Meanwhile, the yiga stood in a perimeter around the mausoleum. They stood guard, some in secret, some not so. According to whom they now knew as the demigod, there was a monster lord on the island loyal to the Lich. Their ninja had been sent out to scout the enemy camp to confirm. Eventually, a text from the ninja confirmed it’s existence. Thus, they waited. The ninja was setting up some traps as he ended up also confirming the existence of 10 high bokoblins among their ranks. The mages helped as well. They had set up some spell gem mines to go off when stepped on, releasing a fireball spell. A spell that cast a shadow onto the mines was set up so that each mine would be obscured. After this, the mages took positions around the camp, flanking it on all sides, and hide behind tree’s, casting the same obscuration spell as before. The rifleman with them meanwhile stayed atop the mausoleum. On the ground, Rank and the swordsman stood. The yiga swordsman wore no armor nor enchantments, and merely wielded a simple giant curved blade. Garruk himself stood with them, Vah Rudania Tremolo partially engaged. Finally, Link stayed atop the mausoleum with the rifleman. It was his job to guard the rifleman, as he would likely be targeted first. Additionally, he’d been given some more spell gems to work with. 15 more to be exact, all high level. He’d prefer to get rid of his original gems first if he could. Thankfully, the barrier spell he had cast, with an invisibility spell provided by one of the mages, allowed them a measure of safety. Now it was a matter of holding the monster lord off until the triforce was brought to him.

 

            Meanwhile, a battle had broken out. 4 hours into the trial, Bett noticed a pattern to her teleports. So, he had Zelda head to one location and the rest of them went to another. This was to trick Midas and see if his hypothesis held true. Sure enough, Zelda’s master sword proved too much for Midas and she teleported away. Right then, Ganon activated his barrier spell and covered himself in it as Bett activated his Displacement Field. “Got you!” he exclaimed “For exactly 30 minutes, we have you right where we want you!”. He was fine proclaiming this, as he knew she couldn’t hear him. He then used his sensors to locate objects in the room and teleport them around her, to trap her! Meanwhile, ganon rushed forward while Linkle used her dances to invoke telepathic communication with the spirits, to direct Zelda to them. His plan worked! So, he thought. He heard Midas laugh and comment “Cute. You place me in the void of darkness and teleport my own things around me”. She then touched each thing one at a time, ganon arriving and readying another barrier cast from his armor. Bett stared, then his eyes widened. Each item turned to gold! She wasn’t just any magic caster of the twili, she wasn’t just a ruler with magic! She was an experienced practitioner! “Correct, little bird” Midas said, her tone mocking “I do find it amusing you thought darkness would suffocate the senses of a being embroiled forever in twilight. So, so amusing!”. With that, the golden objects suddenly turned to liquid and surrounded her like a barrier, right inside Ganon’s barrier spell on her! “What!?” Ganon exclaimed, jumping back as suddenly the golden liquid turned into hardened spike and lashed out at his barrier, piercing it with ease! “No!” He screamed as his own barrier was pierced. He was not injured, he avoided that. But, the barrier had protected him from Vah Medoh Refrain’s displacement field! Now that there was a gap, the darkness slipped inside and stifled his senses!

 

 

            “My, my that was a surprise. A barrier to trap? Truly unique. You think much differently than the ganon of old” Midas said, the golden covering her now, turning into a fine dress, complete with a tiara and gloves. It was now Bett noticed something he hadn’t before. The odd crown was missing. He frowned. He didn’t like this. He couldn’t find it. How had such a thing slipped his gaze!? Midas laughed and said “My. Your panic is delicious!” with a sultry tone. He froze. He realized then, his displacement field did nothing to her senses! He deactivated it, and dashed out the room, avoiding a flurry of liquid gold! Suddenly Midas gasped and screamed, then fell over. Bett sensed Linkle had fired a lightning bolt at the liquid gold, which electrified the entire thing! Thus, Midas received a nasty shock! “Good thinking Linkle! That might’ve just saved this attempt!” he said, complimenting her. With a blush and smile, Linkle said “Ahhhh, thank you!”. Ganon, panting, walked over and looked. He moved to grab the pendant, then stopped. “Guys. We have a problem. This is a fake!” he said. “What!?” Bett exclaimed, shocked. How? Then it came to him. Of course, his senses were getting tricked. Vah Medoh Refrain’s sensors were optimized for Hyrule. They weren’t in hyrule though and thus, his sensors were working at 50%. With the displacement fields he’d been using, they had been cut all the way down to 10%. With those variables in mind, it made sense! Why he hadn’t noticed her seeing through his displacement field, why a fake had slipped by his notice, and why he didn’t realize her strange crown was gone!

 

            Midas finished piecing her treasure together as the heroes burst into the armory. She stood and turned, smiling. She said “Ah, welcome heroes. Sorry to say, but you’re about to fail this trial”. “What makes you say that!?” Zelda demanded “We can keep playing cat and mouse all day!”. Midas laughed and said “True, you probably could, and I probably could. It certainly has been an amusing game. However, if you thought that was my only game, you’re sorely mistaken”. With that, she put on the crown against, followed by some gauntlets’ and boots. Bett noticed right then a strange oddity. The crown, boots, and gauntlets were made from the same material. Then his eyes widened. He realized something. Twilight, a strange crown, black and white tall humanoids, the strange architecture. He pieced it together, but too late. A heavenly glow erupted from Midas right then, whom said “That’s right little birdie. I have the fused shadow. I simply have restructured them. I am an alchemist, a master of reshaping reality itself. As I said. You’ve failed”. Immediately, Zelda pulled the master sword and just barely blocked a straight jab from a tendril of light that tried to stab her while Ganon himself used his armors ability and used the triforce of power to supercharge and condense it into a tiny shield that block a tendril after him. Linkle just barely managed to deflect hers by parrying with one of her spirit pistols, severely damaging it! Bett meanwhile activated his plasma shielding and with incredible speed moved and grabbed his tendril. However, their efforts were in vain. The light dispersed, and new tendrils formed and surged forth. They broke the through their defenses this time, wrapped around each hero! Then, Midas teleported them all to the courtyard, and tossed them against various walls, separating them!

            Zelda, whom still held consciousness, sighed. She looked at the sky and then Midas, watching as her allies tried to resist their failure. Bett used his mobility to dodge the tendrils the best he could and diverted all power to his mini-guardians. He had completely abandoned his plasma shielding defenses. Ganon himself used his triforce of power to supercharge his dark teleport and ensure Midas needed to concentrate to mess with it, which gave Linkle an opportunity to set up illusions and fire lightning bolts or use necromancy magic, while Bett would fire his guardian lasers. However, it wasn’t in the cards. The fused shadow, in Midas’ hands, was very strong. She manipulated the light her aura gave as though it was a natural part of her body. Zelda stood finally, and with Fi’s acceptance, dropped the master sword. Midas stopped and turned. “I surrender” Zelda said. Midas was silent for several moments, as was everyone else. Bett and Linkle were in disbelief, while ganon began to grow furious. Zelda repeated “I surrender. I cannot, as you are, defeat you and get the pendant”. Midas sighed and turned, asking “I see. Is that your answer?”. Zelda nodded. Midas stared, then laughed. “Good answer” Midas said. Ganon looked confused. They all did. Even Zelda. “What? It’s natural. In the face of overwhelming power, it is only natural to give up. What isn’t natural is to ‘surrender’” Midas said “Whether you actively realize or not, surrender is different from throwing in the towel. It’s an act of defiant submittance. Such action, in the face of power, takes courage, however small”. Ganon laughed a bit, then more. Zelda looked bewildered as Midas’ glow brightened and she said “Zelda Tilrose Hyrule, I judge thee worthy of the triforce of courage… no. that is not your name, is it?”. Zelda stared as the visage of ‘Midas’ faded completely and revealed a new visage.

 

 

            “Goddess Farore!?” Bett cried out in shock. Before them, wrapped in pure green light forming clothes and a mask that obscured her eyes, stood a 20-foot-tall woman. The mask simply covered her eyes and extended slightly beyond the sides of her head to show off some wings on the mask. Where her left eye would be being the symbol for Farore, on the right the insignia of the Kokori Emerald. Her hair was tied into a pair of pigtails and she giggled like a schoolgirl might and said “Yes. Apologies for the deception. It was necessary. There had to be a trial to determine if the hero had grown enough to wield it’s power. I have judged she has”. Zelda stared, then bowed and said “Goddess Farore, I am honored”. Farore chuckled and said “I am glad. Now, as promised, the triforce of courage”. With this, she held her hands out, and it materialized between them. She then with a single finger pushed it towards Zelda. The others watched as it entered her being and her right hand glowed with it’s symbol. “Now, you must return. I’m sure your friends will need you by now. Good luck, young heroes. Us goddess hope you can prevail” Farore said, moving a hand and forming a portal. “Wait” Ganon said, in a respectful tone “Goddess, if I may be impudent for a moment, do you mean to imply we can fail?”. Farore’s motion stopped. For a single moment her form flickered. She laughed and replied “Absolutely not. You will succeed. Now off you go. Your friends need you”. Her tone was slightly more forceful now. Ganon decided not to push. He went through with Zelda in tow. Bett followed, stopped briefly but decided against it. Linkle stopped before the portal. She turned and Farore giggled and said “Don’t worry, my child. Midas is a real person. I merely assumed her form and guise for a bit. She will come aid you when the time is right”. Linkle nodded, her question answered. She was wondering if the twili would be given access to Hyrule despite the fact the whole thing had been arranged.  With the heroes gone, Farore sighed deeply. The entire realm went black instantly. “If only secrets weren’t such a curse” she muttered to herself, before vanishing to tell her sisters of the heroes success.

 

 

            While the trial occurred, the yiga and other heroes fought. A large group of bokoblins, at least 500, launched a volley of arrows squarely at Link and the rifleman he was with. Link’s barrier kept them protected and allowed the rifleman to take shots. This was done with link opening parts right before the rifleman fired, the rifleman giving 5 seconds as he re-aimed. Meanwhile, stalkin and lizalfos stormed towards the mausoleum proper but were wiped out by their fireball minefield. Two mages stationed at the north and west parts of the clearing quickly used sheikah magic to send black butterflies into the forest. The spells were designed to seek out monsters specifically and immolate them into ash. This fire would not burn wood, only monsters. Meanwhile, the southern mage used Zora water magic to freeze darknuts armor as he spied them. Finally, the eastern mage used gerudan dance magic to create duplicates, with the monsters would flock to, then use the goron fireball spell to create explosions to defeat monsters. Any that got past the various mages, archer, rifleman and link, and the ninja whom relayed via sheikah slate the location of the high monsters and monster lord, were swiftly dealt with by Rank and the swordsman. The idea was that eventually, the high monsters would be left, and the Yiga plus Rank could easily handle them, while Link backed up by Garruk could handle the monster lord. This plan was working. However, they didn’t expect the Monster Lord to care that his forces were being slaughtered and ordered a full retreat.

 

 

            She had been in service to the Yiga for 10 years. She was a lonely sheikah ninja whom had always wanted to be a soldier. Sheikah culture didn’t dissuade this inherently, but family ties played a massively important role in future decisions for most inhabitants and practitioners of the culture. She was an oddity, an exception. She came from a family of proud ninja and they, along with the rest of culture, expected her to follow. She rejected this wholly and attempted to become a sheikah technological researcher. However, she never stood a chance. The teachers were extremely harsh to her for not following her families tradition and most of her local leaders refused to stand up for her. When she brought her grievances to Impa, whom sided with her and rightfully, in her eyes, punished the local leaders, and gave a strict warning to her previous teachers, her family disowned her. Penniless and now considered an outsider, she was outright rejected. She was told ‘You brought shame upon us. Leave’. Leave she did. She wandered the Hebra Mountains, Tabantha Valley, and even went through the Gerudo Highlands. She struggled to survive. It was in the highlands she thought she was going to die. However, a light shown on her. A strange fellow wearing strange garb and wearing a mask, holding a slate. He fed her a strange-looking banana and with her strength returned, followed the strange man. It was then she found the Yiga. The old clan had been utterly devastated by the Wild Hero, and deservedly. Now, the Yiga was formed from the rejects of society that still had humanity in them. They kept their worship of ganon, but only in the sense that he was clearly a chosen of the divine. Meant to be a ruler in some fashion. When asked how she’d contribute to the clan, she thought and finally decided. That was how she became Ganon’s personal ninja. His knife in the shadows. His eyes and ears where he alone could not reach. The middle-man to shady exchanges. She’d shed her family’s name ‘Tabatha’ and taken on her own, new, Yiga name, ‘Marisha’.

 

            She had seen many things. Even the Lich, which she experienced firsthand several times. Yet, now, she had felt true fear. Unlike the Lich, whom operated on a goal-oriented psychology it seemed. Thus, to her, Monster Lords were far more terrifying. They had learned not just speech and had sapience but had emotions comparable to humans and understood the implications of magic and knew how to use them. That meant one thing that always terrified her about them upon learning of their existence. They had the potential for cruelty comparable to humans. What scared her more? The fact that they had a monster lord capable of empathy for his fellow monster and was now angry at the heroes. She texted on her slate a message directly to link. ‘Hurry and shore defenses. Him and his elites, the High Bokoblin, are coming in force! All 8 of them!’. That is what she saw. Marisha saw the darknut monster lord Xelia heading into the forest with 8 high bokoblins. She feared the worst and decided to follow.

 

            Link had managed to get his remaining gems assembled. Lightning breaker, 3 of them. Fireball, 1 left. Gigantrophy, 2 gems. Float, 1 gem. 3 lightning bolt spell gems. 2 spell gems of regeneration. Purifying Light, 1 spell gem. 4 spell gems of Calm Healing. 2 spell gems containing the spell Phantasm. Finally, a spell gem containing the spell gem Invisibility and a spell gem containing Culve Caldera. Each mage had 1 float spell gem, 1 heal spell gem, 1 fireball spell gem, and 1 lightning bolt spell gem. Thus, link had an idea. He used the float spell gem to fly up and released one by one the Lightning Bolt spell gems the mages each had, as well as his own, and his fireball spell gems. However, he used his fairy magic to keep them in place. In a way, frozen in time, above the intended battlefield. After this, he used his phantasm spell gem to hide them. No magic would detect them with the spell, only visual sighting. He eliminated this with the invisibility spell gem he had left. Then he hid in the mausoleum, holding two spell gems. A lightning breaker spell gem, and Culve Caldera. He intended to wait until the lord monster showed up and unleash a new spell he cooked up.

 

            Within an hour Xelia came upon the mausoleum. He was at it’s backside. He could’ve broken through, but he opted against this. He wasn’t a dishonorable monster. He was a lord and a conspirator of the Lich. He would not sully his honor and pride. He went around with his Bokoblin and saw Rank and Garruk waiting. “Well, well. This is a shock. Merely 3 of you? How unusual. Did my forces wipe out the Yiga clan?” Xelia questioned. Link shook his head as Rank spoke and said, “No. They were merely lying in wait for you, villain”. Xelia laughed, to which Rank looked puzzled. “Why do you laugh, beast? You are a monster and thus a villain” Rank exclaimed. “Apologies, valiant Zora! I found that funny. Because to me, you lot are the villains, seeking to stop my master’s valiant efforts” Xelia explained “Though I suppose to you, he is a villain. The word changes with whomever uses the term. As such, words are wasted. Let our steel talk for themselves!”. Rank nodded, and the battle began.

 

            Xelia had planned for this. He had intended for the Bokoblin to square up against the Yiga’s forces. What he hadn’t planned on was their preparedness to separate them. Instantly dark portals appeared, taking 4 bokoblin instantly. Then another set expertly planned truly separated him from his enemy, the Yiga. However, in that moment, he realized that Rank wasn’t going to fight him. He was disappointed, but not incredulously so. He pulled his sword out, already carrying his golden tower shield. He proceeded to do hand gestures and summon up an aura of black flames. “Let us do battle, demigod and champion of Rudania!” Xelia exclaimed, before charging.

 

            Garruk responded quickly. He cast, with amplification from Vah Rudania Tremolo, Culve Caldera followed by using a spell to release the fairy magic holding the magic above in place! Xelia looked up and his eyes widen! Link quickly used his fairy magic from his hiding place to concentrate all the spells on Xelia! He made it look like a frontal assault, then with his fairy magic had it go behind and strike his back! Garruk smiled and said “Well, well. 90% capacity and 70% efficiency. Sure, you’re up to this?”. Xelia sighed deeply and stood, having been forced to a knee. “Yes” Xelia said “I’m sure I can kill you if that’s your best opening”. With that, Xelia rushed forward, moving fast! He closed a 50 ft. gap in 2 seconds, going for an overhead slash, cracking amplified Culve Caldera’s barrier with a single swing! He reared for another slash, but Garruk wasn’t going to let him! He quickly cast dark portal behind him and retreated, dispelling Culve Caldera at the last second! He was now 200 ft. above him! He quickly cast Culve Caldera around Xelia and used it to keep him in! “Ha! This won’t hold goron! I’ll escape” Xelia roared. To prove his point, he flailed, dealing multiple cracks in an instant! That wasn’t the intent though! Link saw his chance and broke both of his gems and then concentrated. Hard. He was forming Culve Caldera into a shaft-like shape. He then put all his lightning breaker gems he had left into the shaft. A small, extremely weak barrier contained the first lightning breaker spell. He then released all the magic he was containing, and a brilliant flash rang out! The two gems containing the last of his lightning breaker spells flew out, breaking halfway through completely and creating great explosions of pure plasma! Each one was 20 ft. in diameter! Xelia screamed as his tower shield and arm was claimed and 50% of his magic vanished, and the efficiency of it holding him dropped to 40%!

 

            However, they weren’t done! Garruk condensed black flame into a ball of Culve Caldera, set the barrier to release on impact, and tossed the condensed ball of black shadow flames! Xelia however, proved difficult. He instantly saw a chance and used dark portal! The ball vanished inside and Garruk turned in time to see the ball heading for him! It was then he used Tremolo’s ability! “Daruk’s Protection!” He cried out defensively and instinctively and suddenly, many hexagons formed between him and the ball! They meshed together to form a solid wall of pure solid energy that blocked the flames! Garruk was breathing heavily.  He looked down and stared. Xelia wasn’t there! It was then he cried out! Link was outside now and had pulled out his healing gems! Garruk had been stabbed by Xelia, who went behind him with Dark Portal! Garruk fell instantly and hit the ground hard. Link instantly applied healing and froze as Xelia landed next to him. “Brave hero. Demigod of Farore. It would seem your gods have abandoned you” it said, raising its sword. Right then, a miracle happened.

 

            A portal opened and four figures enough quickly! Ganon came first and immediately rushed Xelia! Xelia instinctively cast a black flame spell on his sword and slashed! Ganon cast dark teleport in response, appearing behind Xelia and kicked him towards the portal, dodging the slash! Zelda was up next, leaving the portal and stabbing her master sword into Xelia’s chest! He gave a cry of pain to the skies! Bett came out next and deployed displacement field, teleporting Xelia 500 ft. in to the air, then disengaged it! Linkle finally came out, aimed up and after a small dance, rapid-fired lightning bolts! Right then, Xelia cried out in pain and anguish! Rank finally left the tree line, covered in blood. Xelia stood, the heroes letting him. “Any last requests?” Rank asked, gripping his spear. Xelia stared at them, then finally answered “No. I will not fall here!” and with that cast Dark Fog. It was stronger than dark cloud, in that it warped senses. In this sense, it was like displacement field. Then, he turned and ran into the forest. Bett was about to go after him, unaffected, when suddenly Rank cried out “Enough!” he said. Bett stopped and looked. “Why!?” Bett asked, bewildered why Rank would let a monster lord go. “Because” Rank said “He’s surrendered. It’s not honorable to chase a foe whom has surrendered”. Bett normally would’ve ignored such sentiments. However, seeing Zelda, he disengaged displacement field and let Xelia leave. Their victory had been assured. He only had 5% capacity and 15% efficiency. It would take quite a while to fix. With that, he checked their forces. It seems that only a few had died. “Ganon” Bett said “Your forces are mostly fine. The swordsman, rifleman, and a mage died”. “Which one?” Ganon asked, sadness seeping into his voice. “It seems like the gerudan fire dancer” Bett answered, then disengaging Vah Medoh Refrain. He panted. The weakness of Vah Medoh Refrain had revealed itself. Consistent use weakened him considerably. Ganon sighed deeply and said “Understood. Yiga! Let’s go home. Use dark portal and take our dead”. With that, the Yiga and Ganon left with the heroes. They had won.

 

 

            The Lich was not happy.  He stared at Xelia, his conspirator, whom laid on the ground in his throne room on deaths door. He stood and walked over, leaning down. “Who did this to you?” the Lich asked. “A goron… named Garruk” Xelia said with labored breaths. “I see” the Lich said. “Master… you must stop them.  The divine beasts… they’re powerful!” Xelia said “Just the goron… could be a match for a super monster! Imagine all five!”. The Lich nodded and said “do not fret, Xelia. You will battle no more. I have a final order. Go north. Beyond Hyrule. Beyond the sea. Live anew as Alexia, survivor of the Great Hylian War”. The Lich then put a hand onto the darknut lord. Suddenly, light flowed from his hand deep into the monster lord and changed his very being. No longer was Xelia the darknut monster lord, Conspirator for the Lich, nor was he merely Alexia, spy for the Lich and false Commandant for the Hyrulian royal army. He was now Alexia, refugee from Hyrule. Then, he vanished. He was far north form Hyrule. He wondered what he was doing there. Then he remembered. An undead monstrosity had assaulted hyrule and he failed in his efforts to stop it. He then fled Hyrule, seeking a new beginning elsewhere. He looked around. Around him was a thriving bazaar town. He walked to a stall owner and began asking question, finding out how best to fit in. Luckily, they both spoke the same language. Meanwhile, the Lich turned and returned to his throne. “Was that wise, milord?” a guard questioned “If you do that too much, they may act, justifying it as- “. He was cut off as the Lich spoke, replying “It is fine. I haven’t used such power in so long. The last time was when I helped the Lorulians adapt to the void between planes. They can’t with this use”. He then sat down and said “Now. The operation to rescue Duos shall begin. Bring my remaining conspirators and generals here. We shall go over the plan with your military leaders”. The guard nodded, bowed, and left.


	73. Side Chapter 7: The Lich

**_Side Chapter 7_ **

**_The Lich_ **

****

****

            The Lich sat at a desk. He was in the royal bedroom. He waited for confirmation of the operations success. The plan was simple in theory. The general Stazkov, his stalkin general, would lead a squad of commando stalkin into the castle metropolis. They’d navigate to the front gates and neutralize the front guard. Then they’d set up several large dark portals to allow some reinforcements through. A dark hylian mage would accompany each and once the distraction served its purpose, they’d leave. While the distraction/false invasion was underway, strazkov would go into the castle dungeons proper and release Duos. Retrieval was key, dead or alive. He could combine various magics to revive him anyway so all he needed was Duos’ body. Another factor was to ensure the securance of Duos’ lance. The armor and pendant were secondary. This was the plan the Lich had. He began to write his orders to the royal mages and stopped. He sighed and turned in his seat. “Farore. You know it’s rude to eavesdrop” He said, to the being encased in shadows. With that, Farore stepped from the shadows.

 

            “Brother” Farore greeted curtly. The Lich nodded and said “Likewise. What brings you to my humble kingdom, sister?”. She sighed and sat on the bed, watching him a bit, then looked away. She spoke after a few minutes and said “You know why. They- no we, aren’t happy you have used your divine power”. She continued “We’re debating intervention”. The Lich laughed and said “We both know you ladies won’t. it’d upset your precious ‘balance’.” Farore turned and sharply said “And so do your actions, brother! Even if you aren’t fully using divine power, many of your actions border on the precipice between magic and divine power!”. The Lich chuckled and looked out the window, saying “So? If it isn’t divine power, then it’s magic, which the world is more than capable of handling”. He continued “If I may be frank, and let it be kept a ‘ **secret** ’ dear sister, I couldn’t care less about the balance you three created and forced unto the world”. Farore stared then frowned sadly. She said after a few minutes “Brother… there was nothing we could do”. He laughed hard and said “Please. There was plenty. I mean, you had everything you needed. The goddess flames, the dragons, hylia, the triforce, a hero… there was no way you couldn’t have defeated demise. No. your ‘love’ of balance outweighed your ‘love’ of your sister”. Farore sighed and said “we realized that long ago. It’s why you have power now. However, what’s done is done. All we can do is try to ensure the mortals have a good future”.

 

            The lich chuckled and stood. “I have lived among the mortals for countless eons. I have seen untold generation after untold generation. I have seen heroes rise and heroes fall. I have seen hylians raise arm and blade against fellow hylians, all in the name of their ideals” the Lich explained “I have lived and witnessed so many things. However, one thing shone brighter than the rest. And you all abandoned her. You left her to her fate. To be devoured by demise and forced to be shackled to the earth for eternity, never to see the sisters she so dearly loved”. Farore’s frown deepened as he continued “Yet despite her cruel, unfair, and disgusting fate forced upon her, she smiled. She smiled for humanity and gave them hope. Even after becoming mortal and shedding her divinity, she shone like a goddess and served as a beacon for untold generations. For the hero. For the people. For even monsters. All beheld her splendor and were inspired”. Tears fell from Farore’s mask and the shadows around her darkened. The lich didn’t stop though “I was awed, inspired, and loved her to, as a sister and an admirer. I prayed for untold hours for her to be unshackled. For her to be blessed and allowed to join you. But you lot never answered”. He finally looked away and turned “Sister. I will not destroy what you three worked for. It would destroy what she died trying to protect. No. My revenge is not so simple, sister Farore, goddess of secrets and lies. It is to humiliate you. I will take Hyrule, I will rule it, and I will make it a paradise” the Lich said “I will be a far better ‘god’ than any of you three ever were. I will make Hyrule what it should be. You will be forgotten, and I will replace you with her”.

 

            “That won’t bring her back, brother Shash” Farore said. The Lich sighed and said “Not in the physical sense. But one only truly dies and fades when they are forgotten. With my efforts, she will forever remain immortal. My hope is in time she will regain her strength and either take my place or smite me. I know the reality though. She will not. Her spirit will live in paradise forevermore”. Farore finally sighed in annoyance and said “I tried, brother. I have tried for so long to sway you. But you refuse… I can’t keep trying”. More tears. The Lich this time cried too and said “I know. Sister. Perhaps during those time, I could’ve been. But you didn’t. none of you tried. You hated my true nature. That I am the fears you held. The doubts. The sorrow. I am that which you never were. I was that which walks dead upon sacred lands, that which blackens innocent hearts, it which stalks the evil and depraved, it which devours power. I was the Lich, the dark shadow cast by the gods blindingly deceptive radiance”. Farore and the Lich stayed silent for a long time. Finally, she said “Then there’s no choice. A divine war must be had”. The Lich laughed “Don’t make me repeat myself. You won’t. the balance would irreversibly tip. It would never recover. Leave me sister. We’ll never see eye to eye. We stopped that when Hylia died”. He looked back to where she was, and no one was there. He sighed and walked to the window. “I will be better” the Lich said to himself.  


	74. Chapter 66: Vaal Hazak

**_Chapter 66_ **

_Vaal Hazak_

           

            He sat in the dungeon. His name was Duos Tilrose Lorule. Well. It would’ve been his name, had the house of Lorule still existed. However, Lorule had crumbled long ago. Before his time. Before his fathers, his father’s fathers, and his father’s fathers fathers time. Long before any of their times. However, despite this gap, the story remained the same. The kingdom of Lorule was blessed with the Triforce, a golden power that could grant any wish. After many civil wars, the kingdom finally decided on a lone course of action: to destroy it. That way, no one man could wield its power. Unfortunately, this would prove a poor decision. Simply put, after 20 generations of trying to use magics, weak as they were in that time, to hold the realm together, the last piece of land finally collapsed. It collapsed into the void, the space between planes of existence. The people whom had already fallen began morphing. His ancestor, Hilda Lorule, began to change with the void. However, right then, a divine light shone, and all the landmass became one. Additionally, they were changed. They were themselves again! But at a cost. Their skin was now morphed, and their beings changed to adapt to the new environment. Even so, this was a price they were glad to pay. A voice rang out from the void. It was the Lichs voice as he’d eventually be known as. The voice told them he was saddened that they had been abandoned by their gods and so he took it upon himself to answer their prayers. That while he was no as all powerful as they, he would care for them best he could. He kept his word too. He did not make demands, he helped however he could.

  

            Then his rule came, and the Lich finally asked something. A sort of favor from his perspective, but he admitted it probably wasn’t even that. The Lich approached him as Duos stared at the planes. They appeared to them like large bubbles floating in the void. They couldn’t give much insight into the plane, but it was fine enough. “You’ve been busy” the Lich said, staring himself. “Yes. Running a kingdom is no easy feat. Especially since the lance took my capability for casting magic” Duos replied. “Mmmm… a price to pay, one that you circumvented it seems” the Lich replied. “Are you going to scold me?” Duos asked, earnestly. “No. If it works, then it was meant to be. Nothing more, nothing less” the Lich replied. A long moment of silence, before the Lich continued “Have you ever wondered if revenge against the gods was possible?”. Duos looked at the Lich and stared. The Lich continued and said “I do. Every day. It seems daunting at first, but the more I think about it, the more possible it is. I have a real plan. Only problem is, I can’t do it alone. Thus, I’ve been pondering where to find troops”. After a moment of silence, Duos spoke, interrupting the Lich’s attempt to speak and said, “They use us”. The Lich now turned and gazed.  

 

            “Yes, master Lich. Use us lorulians. We aren’t much, but we’re willing to try and help” Duos said “After all, you gave us the gift of a torture-free life out here in the void. It’s the least we can do. I ask for one mere thing in return”. The Lich nodded for him to continue and Duos said, “That plane” and pointed to one bubble in particular “Make us a kingdom there, after your revenge is complete”. The Lich chuckled and said “I believe I can do that. Thank you, Duos”. The Lich’s chuckle held some hesitation, but Duos didn’t blame him. All his life, Duos was a schemer. A person who made plans. He singlehandedly plotted the humiliation of his brothers, for the sake of acquiring the throne upon the kings death. Many times, he manipulated others to get what he wanted. However, he’d never truly been malicious.

 

            These were his thoughts as he sat in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle, defeated and now humiliated himself. Then, his cell door opened, and a hooded group stood before him. They offered him one and said “Lord Duos. The Lich brings his regards and apologies for the lateness”. Duos noticed his shackles gone. He smiled, took the cloak and put it on. He then stood and said, “What now?”. “We leave. The Lichs forces up front won’t last forever”. With that, they left the cell. The stalkin handed him his spear and pendant. After putting both on, he could feel strength surge back into him. “Right” he said, “then let’s go”. With that, the three of them left quickly.

 

 

            Meanwhile, the heroes sat in Ganons office. They discussed recent events and agreed to not try to bring the triforce together yet. Link needed to find the champions for Vah Ruta and Vah Naboris and then activate their true powers. Additionally, some records they pulled up from Mount Agaat’s fortress revealed the existence of a 5th divine beast. It had seen combat in the era of the wild, and then vanished without a trace. Even the hero wasn’t sure where it went. “Thus, it can be concluded that it wasn’t destroyed. Merely repossessed by the sheikah monk whom bestowed it” Ganon said. “Then” Zelda said “We should search for it as well. The more divine beasts, the better”. Ganon nodded and said “In that vein, I have information. It seems the sheikah monk that gave the wild hero his divine beast, presided where the City of Sages now sits”. Linkle laughed and said “So we get to go back there? Sweet!”. Ganon sighed and said “Indeed. But be careful. After all, the Lichs stronghold isn’t far from it”. The heroes nodded in response.

 

            After this they each left, one after another, and left. Link left to go see his father in the hospital, while Garruk decided to visit a local mages store to restock on spell gems, while Bett decided to visit the local technology shop. Linkle decided to go on a shopping spree. Rank looked at Zelda and said “Well then princess. I shall accompany you”. Zelda nodded and headed for the castle, with the intent of speaking to her father. As she approached the throne room, the guards smiled and said “Lady Zelda! It is fortunate to see you!”. Zelda nodded and asked, “Is my father in there?”. The guards nodded and opened the door, one announcing “Announcing Lady Zelda, Knight of the People!”. With that, all the chatter in the room silenced. In the center had been a war table with the king and senate sitting there, with various generals and kings. Voster smiled heartily and stood, walking around the table. “Zelda! My daughter! You return!” he said, happy as can be. Zelda smiled and hugged her father warmly, replying “yes father. I’m sorry it’s been so long. Adventures do that”. The two separated after staying embraced for a few moments.

 

 

            “So, my daughter, I can assume you’ve succeeded?” Voster said, hopeful. Zelda shook her head and said “Nay father. I have not. However, we’ve made much progress” as she held up her hand. Everyone gasped and Memnos muttered “The triforce of courage!”. “Indeed. We have every piece now. We’ve decided to hold off on rejoining it. We’ve errands to run with the triforce of wisdom. After that, we will” Zelda explained. “Please, inform us. We’ve heard reports but hearing from a source would be much more enlightening” Voster said. Zelda nodded and began relaying the tale of their adventure. The senate looked more and more concerned, then looked happy. “I see” Voster said “So we need merely Vah Ruta, Vah Naboris, and this fifth divine beast, that may lay somewhere in the City of Sages…?”. Zelda nodded and said “Yes. We intend to head there last”. Voster nodded and turned to the senate and said “Then we know our jobs. We must find the champion. In that vein I have an idea”. “Let me guess. Competitions for the position?” Daphnes said, smirking. Voster nodded and said “Yes. A sword in the stone sort of test. If nothing else, it’ll speed things along”. Daphnes and Voster began speaking of specifics with the senate. Zelda decided to leave then, having done her business and confirmed her father fine.

 

            As Zelda conducted her business, link himself visiting the hospital his father was staying at. It had been named ‘Lon Lon Hospital’, as it was owned by a corporation known as ‘Lon Lon Incorporated’. It was one of three major corporations that did business in Hyrule. While their headquarters were in Hyrule Castle Metropolis, their main base of operations were south of the metropolis at a place called Lon Lon City. They primarily handled foodstuffs, medicals, and cosmetics. While they did give free medical care and forgave most debts, they did have one simple policy: ‘Non-serious medical procedures will incur debt’. However, they didn’t charge outrageous rates for cosmetic surgery. An x-ray costs about 30 rupees normally. A facelift will cost 12,000 rupees. Luckily for Link, his fathers surgeries would be forgiven if they couldn’t be paid.

 

 

            Link checked in, using his slate to communicate and soon enough, walked into the hospital room. On the bed, an old hylian laid in the hospital bed. He had a breathing mask on, one arm was in a cast and the stump bandaged, and his legs were lifted in the air. One half of the hylians head was bandaged. The hylian had quite a few wrinkles, and had a large, bulbous hooked nose. His beard was neat and combed, as was his hair. Both were ebony back. The hylians good eye opened and revealed a green eye, which looked at Link. “Boy…. ‘bought time ye showed up” he said. Link smiled and closed the door. He used his fairy magic to manipulate the wind, saying “Sorry dad. Would’ve came sooner. Had a lot to do. Still do, but not as insurmountable”. His father stared, and then some, and frowned. “Why do ye not speak, Link? Did… somethin’ happen?” his father asked. Link nodded and spoke through the wind more “Yeah. A lot, father. Short version: I can use magic. Fairy magic. However, a battle with a Hinox crushed my vocal chords, to the point that even with regeneration magic, it’ll take years to heal. I’d be mute, if it wasn’t for fairy magic”. The hylian frown and sighed deeply, saying “I see… ‘tis a shame. You had an amazin’ voice”. Link nodded and then talked with his father, named, Fraudin Ferdinand.


	75. Chapter 67: Alatreon

**_Chapter 67_ **

_Alatreon_

            The heroes reconvened the next morning. Zelda treated them to a nice breakfast in the castle, and they discussed their plans. Bett started, saying “I think we should go for Vah Ruta”. Rank looked at him and asked, “Why do you think so?”. “Simple” Bett said “Vah Ruta is a water-elemental divine beast. Water magic encompasses primarily healing magics. Thus, it’s the logical next addition”. Rank thought and nodded, saying “Yes. That makes sense”. Zelda thought and nodded, then said “I happen to agree. However, none of that truly matters if we can’t find its champion. In that vein, my father has the solution. He’s holding a contest in Lumina City, to find Vah Ruta’s champion. A ‘sword in the stone’ sort of competition”. Linkle laughed and said “I see! That’s makes everything easier!”. Zelda nodded and Linkle continued, saying “On that note… I’m gonna cut and run”. After this she stood, picked up a ruck sack she had placed by her table, and picked it up. Zelda turned and stared, before Garruk said “Wait, why?”. Linkle smiled, then a bit nervously and responded “Honestly? I intend to train. I’m the new Sage of Spirits. At first, I felt immensely powerful. Invincible even. However, … I’ve come to realize, I’m really not”. She sighed and continued “So! Rather than mope, I’m gonna go and learn! Build up my skills then come back in a few months and fight the Lich!”.

 

 

            Link nodded, smiling and texted Linkle whom read “I wish you luck, friend. Make us proud!”. Linkle smiled as Garruk added “I wish you luck. Allow me to give you someone to seek out. A sagely hermit that lives in the gerudo highlands named Koga. He’s a master of gerudo dance magic and sheikah shadow magic”. Linkle smiled and nodded as Zelda stood and walked over, offering a badge. “Here” Zelda said “I’m hereby naming you as one of my retainers. I’m sorry if this conflicts with your membership of the 40 thieves, but… well...” she trailed off, interrupted by Linkles giggle and acceptance, whom said “Zelda, it’s fine. I accept. We can hammer out the details later. Besides, with my new sage status, thievery may not be in my cards. Still, the 40 thieves stand for more than stealing”. Zelda nodded, and Rank approached. The two stared as Rank gave her a bow of respect, then smiled “I hope you find that which you seeker, warrior friend of mine”. Linkle, nearly tearing up, smiled, hugged him and the others, and then left. The others sat and sighed, finishing breakfast and heading out. “So” Bett said “we’re taking Vah Medoh to the air, then waiting for word?”. Soon enough, they left Hyrule Castle Metropolis and Bett released Vah Medoh in its divine beast form. They all boarded and then lifted off.

 

            Meanwhile, in Lumina City, Voster had begun the competition proper. He offered knighthood to the champions of the divine beasts, and the benefits that laid therein. As such, people flocked at the chance. With the help of King Nulbris and Senator and Sage Mikon, things were well organized. Every citizen was encouraged to try. After all, finding the champion was vastly important. Zoras stood guard at night, when the festivities were closed. This went on for a week. West of Gerudo City, a similar festival was had. The journey to Vah Naboris was considered part of the trial. Unlike the festivities with Vah Ruta, the trial to become the champion of Vah Naboris was held 24/7. The Gerudan queen Jubilee had her army set up an outpost near it that stood guard and watched over the ceremonies. It was broadcasted for all to watch, as was the Vah Ruta festivities. A week later, a champion had been found, for Vah Naboris.

 

            It was a young lad, no older than 15, and a rare specimen even among the gerudo, a male. He sported red hair that was wrapped into a ponytail and golden eyes, with a face reminiscent of painting of Nabooru. He wore a small vest made of gerudan silk with some gems embedded in them, wearing baggy silk pants and pointed shoes. His slate was the one Vah Naboris reacted to, powering on. After a few moments, the boy powered Vah Naboris off. He smiled and happily announced his name “I am Alibaba Desanza! It would seem Vah Naboris has chosen me to be it’s champion!”. Daphnes nodded and Jubilee walked over “Then, Alibaba, we will need to wait a while for your knighting ceremony. The King is handling the zora festivals” Daphnes said. “Ahh, that’s fine sir, your majesty. I can wait. I’m just excited for the power-up link is gonna give me!”. Unfortunately, fate had different plans.

 

            Earlier, unfortunately, the Lich recognized the threat the divine beasts transformed posed. Thus, he decided to destroy the remaining ones. He decided quick strike teams would suffice this time. First, he called in his general to discuss his plans. The stalkin wandered in and bowed. The Lich no longer sat on a throne, but a seat at the war table in the war room. He proceeded to speak “General Strazkov. You have a very simple task. I give you full distraction over my forces. Speak to Garrux and Duos about using their forces. Your job is simple. You are to oversee the complete dismantling of the current divine beasts”. Strazkov bowed and replied “Thank you master. I’d be happy to serve”. With that, it turned and left. It proceeded towards a deeper part of the castle. Garrux had carved out a den in the underbelly of the castle and used it as a lair. He arrived shortly and bowed before him and said “Lord Garrux. The Lich has charged me with the destruction of the divine beasts. I am to speak to you about what forces you shall give for the effort”. Garrux sat there and pondered, before he turns to a nearby bokoblin in fine robes carrying a series of papers on a clipboard and said “Bokoblin, what are our forces?”. The bokoblin cleared it’s throat and with a feminine voice said “we have, lord Garrux, a hundred million bokoblins, twenty million lizalfos, ten million greater bokoblins, seven and a half million moblins, two million greater lizalfos, one million high bokoblins, seven hundred and fifty thousand greater moblins, two hundred thousand high lizalfos, one hundred thousand super bokoblins, seventy five thousand high moblins, fifty thousand lynels, twenty thousand super lizalfos, ten thousand hinox, seven thousand five hundred super moblins, five thousand greater lynels, one thousand bokoblin lords, one thousand greater hinox, five hundred high lynels, five molduga tamed, two hundred lizalfos lords, one hundred high hinox, fifty super lynels, ten super hinox, and eight moblin lords”.

 

            Garrux listened patiently, smiling at his accomplishment. Only 20% of that had been acquired through violence, the rest he acquire diplomatically as his master, the Lich, requested he do. He nodded and said “Make note, bokoblin. I hereby assign the following to the task. Two bokoblin lords, 4 high bokoblins, 100 moblins, ten greater lynels, and six hinox”. The bokoblin jotted the forces down and Garrux continued, saying “I do not assign such low numbers out of underestimation nor lack of respect in your ability, Strazkov. I assign merely what I believe necessary and I know for a fact the Lich will not squander on what he gives, nor will Duos. Go in grace, Strazkov. Do not make my sacrifice go in vain”. Strazkov nodded, bowed, and left. The forces were indeed generous. A lord, 2 high bokoblins, 50 moblins, 5 greater lynels, and 3 hinox per beast. It’d take a fool to misuse such a force. He proceeded to the throne room, to speak to Duos.

 

 

            Duos had been recovering from his imprisonment. It wasn’t particularly cruel, though they kept him under-nourished to keep him weak. Additionally, he had to re-attune to his pendant to regain his lost magical powers. He watched as a stalkin came from behind the throne and spoke lowly “Lord Duos. I come requesting forces for a mission from the Lich to destroy the divine beasts”. Duos sighed. He chuckled and said “Sure little guy. Take 20 mages and 10 of my knights”. Strazkov nodded and thanked Duos, then went back behind the throne, and snuck out, Duos none the wiser. That made his force better, as he planned to take 10 guardians, 40 greater darknuts, 20 stalmoblins, and 2 stalnox from the lich’s numbers. His assault ready, he acquired his forces, and with the Lichs magic two dark portals opened.

 

            A dark portal opened right in front of Senator Daphnes, Queen Jubilee, and Alibaba. Front it, came a bokoblin lord, a pair of high bokoblin, fifty moblins, twenty greater darknuts, ten stalmoblins, five greater lynels, three hinox, ten dark hylian mages, 5 dark hylian knights, and a stalnox exited from the portal. Instantly, the bokoblin lord shouted an order and the darknuts and knights rushed the crowd ahead. The high bokoblins shouted more orders and the rest walked around the dark portal. Jubilee stared in horror as did Daphnes. “What’s this?” one of the lynels growled “why, a group of well-dressed people”. Alibaba instantly ran to Vah Naboris, inputting commands. It powered up and lowered. He was attempting to escape on it! However, the Lynels moved faster, running forward quickly, and scooped him up! “Found the champion!”. Jubilee attempted to rush at the lynel, to free the champion. However, two other lynels rushed and slammed her to the ground. Suddenly, the lynel that held Alibaba screamed!

 

            He fell and landed on his feet. He held a great, ornate dagger. He then proceeded to run onto Naboris, using his slate to lift it now. He stabbed the hand of a moblin that grabbed the edge as it was lifting. He then ordered naboris as the moblin fell to head south. Towards the nearby giant ravine. He’d then circle around and head west. It wouldn’t lose the enemies that came, no way, but the crowds might be spared. He put his dagger away and moved through Vah Naboris, using his slate to function it. He quickly assembled the interior to resemble the kind of control room he needed. He looked through its various sensors. The enemy indeed had given up on the crowd and was pursuing him completely. Just as he planned. It was then he noticed something and smiled. Northwest, around 10 miles, Vah Medoh was heading in his direction. After a few minutes, he changed course to go that way.


	76. Chapter 68: Xeno'jiva

**_Chapter 68_ **

_Xeno’jiva_

            Alibaba was in a pickle. Vah Naboris had traveled for roughly 10 hours by now. The enemies used Vah Naboris weak points on its feet to cripple it. They lynels were the only ones truly capable of catching up to it, but each time it reactivated then activated, the main force got closer and closer. Now, 10 hours later, they arrived. He shut down the control room, rearranged it, and fled high up. He went to a terminal and connected. It wouldn’t give him the fine-tuned control the control room did, but it’d be good enough. He proceeded to manipulate the control room to prevent them from making headway. It’d take another hour for Vah Medoh to arrive. He had to stall until then.

 

            As he did this, the forces were extremely frustrated. The lorulians that came left quickly, realizing the champion wasn’t going to make this easy, bringing the moblins with them. Meanwhile, the Hinox begun beating on the outside, though Vah Medoh expertly destroyed their heads with a barrage of guardian lasers from it’s auto-guardians. Vah Medoh then proceeded to head for them. The two lorulian wall maker mages meanwhile casted magic akin to goron magic, though being more black than red, to create barriers resembling stairways. It took them an hour to construct but this allowed the smaller forces to siege the rest of naboris. It was then though Vah Medoh flew near, very close to the ground, then vanished.

 

            Bett activated Vah Medoh Refrain, which allowed him to speed forward. They were only 100 ft. away and the rest would be there in minutes. He on the other hand, only took a second and arrived, and instantly dive kicked a greater darknut, knocking the helm off and nearly defeating it in one fell swoop! After this, he activated displacement field and proceeded to move away from his spot, and with his enhanced senses, aimed his guardians at the wall makers and some greater darknuts. He continued this, no one knowing where he was due to his displacement field. When the others arrived, he deactivated it and sped inside to where Alibaba was.

 

            Meanwhile, Garruk activated Vah Rudania Tremolo. He cast dark portal and had link get to Alibaba. He then opened another and went to the control room himself. He quickly engaged Vah Rudania Tremolo’s shielding, and then quickly casted Culve Caldera, creating a secondary shield. By now, the Lynel had noticed him and launched fireballs! However, Culve Caldera alone weathered the first two volleys, only breaking on the third! Garruk then casted Dark Cloud, and his shield held for the third. 95% shield power left before he’d need to wait 20 minutes for a second, equal power shield. He still had 5 barrier spells to fall back on, though each successively worse. He proceeded to jump from his spot upwards, avoiding another volley, then with his arm grabbed a ledge above. With one hand, he casted a fireball spell at one of the greater lynel. It looked merely annoyed. He realized now he had an issue.

 

            Link meanwhile had went through a dark portal made by Garruk. He proceeded to look for Alibaba. He saw him, and Alibaba saw him. Link quickly used fairy magic to speak, saying “No time to explain, get me to the central terminal”. Alibaba shook his head and said “Can’t. too many lynel there, and now your friend is there”. Link chuckled and said “Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan”. With that, him and Alibaba rushed through Vah Naboris. Soon as he arrive, he frowned. The Lynel were beating on a circular smooth shield around Garruk. Through his triforce of wisdom, he could tell the shield would only last another 5 minutes. Thankfully, Garruk would have an opening to escape. He quickly invoked the fairy magic in him and grabbed a nearby railing that had electricity coursing through it. He then let it flow through him and sent it out his other hand, right onto the group of lynels. Normally, a lightning bolt spell wouldn’t be capable of damaging lynels significantly. Nowhere near enough to make them flinch. However, this was not lightning bolt! It was Link’s improved version, that he just made! Continuous Lightning Bolt, 5-branch style! The constant high-voltage charge being pumped into the lynels overtaxed their nervous systems and make them extremely sluggish! Thus, Garruk had an opening!

 

            Garruk quickly cast dark portal behind each lynel and then focused as he expanded tremolo’s shield outward, forcing the paralyzed Lynels through! However, doing this caused the lightning to stop taking effect, and as such, Link let go to cease the electrical discharge. He quickly rushed to the center with Alibaba who cheered for Link and Garruk’s victory. “That won’t keep them for long” Garruk said. “I know” Alibaba said, “That’s why we should get Vah Naboris activated”. Link nodded as Alibaba moved them to a balcony and then rearranged the interior. Link, once it was ready, slid down the shaft and then walked up the ramp leading to the central terminal. Soon enough, he was before it. Garruk stayed at the balcony and readied himself. Alibaba nodded and said, “Ready whenever you are!”. Link nodded and placed his hand on the terminal and channeled the power of the triforce into it.

 

            Outside, things weren’t great. Zelda was forced to flee behind various dunes, with Rank whom was wearing a ring to make him not as vulnerable to the deserts heat. “Nayru’s love, these guys are not messing around. They came to destroy” he commented, frustrated. She sighed deeply, sympathizing. If there had been any number less, they could’ve handled it. However, the large number of moblins armed with various kinds of clubs deterred them from close combat, and the mages and stalmoblins kept them even further. As such, even Zelda’s sword beams couldn’t do much. Only Bett was capable, but he had to do hit-and-runs, which at his speed meant one enemy taken out per minute. However, with 60+ enemies, that would take over an hour. It was then that it go worse. Lynels appeared from dark portals, a red energy shield pushing them, then dissipating. Bett was forced to high altitude laser fire, which would mean it’d be minimum 8 hours before the lynels were defeated, nevermind the rest. Then, a miracle!

 

            Link steadied himself as his feet hit the sand, and Garruk too. Garruk instantly activated a simple barrier spell and disengaged Tremolo’s shield to give it time to recharge. Link meanwhile used fairy magic to create a solid wall of sand. It was then a voice rang out and clouds gathered. Alibaba, his voice warped, said “Vah Naboris Da Capo, activated and ready!”. Naboris had the head of the divine beast rendered into a helm, and then the body had a hefty breastplate made of gerudan gold, with molduga hide serving as material between joints, with the arms being armored. Additionally, it had a brilliant golden tasset with rubies laid in stripes down it. Finally, it had golden greaves and boots. Alibaba proceeded to rush at the enemies before him!

 

            “No!” Link yelled through his magic and proceeded to work on the sand beneath him. Because of how the sand was, it was difficult for him. The lynel immediately turned and roared, then launched a volley of fireballs! Suddenly, however, the fireballs vanished! Alibaba, smirking beneath the helm, skid to a stop, sliding down a dune, and said “Thanks for the gift! Here’s the return!”. After this, he slammed his hands on the dune, and suddenly It turned completely black! After this, several whirlwinds of sand, electricity flowing between each grain, surged up and over him right at the lynels at blinding speed! The lynels mostly evaded, but the enemy forces were decimated! The whirlwinds of sand had been super-charged with electricity and so the enemy forces that got touched, had the touched parts melted instantly! There were only 25 moblins, 5 lorulian mages, and 2 knights left! Alibaba then used his control of all the energy around to turn reverse the momentum of the fireball! Suddenly, their own attacks were hitting them!

 

 

            However! The greater lynels were not stupid. They figured out after the third volley that their fireballs would not work. Thus! They pulled out their various implements and charged! However, Alibaba expected this! He smirked and skid to a stop. He then moved and reached for his knife. He frowned. He couldn’t reach it! The lynels were now merely 50 ft.! they’d be on him in moments! Thankfully, Bett suddenly flew by and enacted a displacement field! The lynels stopped and roared! they couldn’t make heads or tails of where they were! Garruk jumped into action, preparing a spell combo like what Link did! He had even been lent a lightning breaker gem! Link meanwhile rushed towards the lynel while rank and Zelda rushed at the enemies pursing him! They were fewer in number now, and thus, they could hold their own! They stood a chance against this force sent to destroy Vah Naboris!


	77. Chapter 69-Teostra

**_Chapter 69_ **

**_Teostra_ **

  
  


 

Alibaba was currently fighting two lynels. They were intent on destroying him. The other lynel and monsters were keeping the others plenty busy. Thus he had to defeat them. Thankfully, today was a perfect day. Storm clouds began to gather. Normally, such a thing was impossible in the desert, but a rare fact about them not many knew, but he did because it was his business to know: Deserts do in fact have rain. Not never, merely rarely. Today was just such a day, as yesterday a site on the internet said that a storm had fallen over Rito Village and was heading south, slowly. Thus he knew it’d be here now. What made it so great? Simple; this particular storm was a thunder and lightning storm, perfect for Vah Naboris Da Capo, a divine beast that specialized in lightning attacks, weather manipulation, and desert environments before and with the Da Capo evolution, had energy manipulation added to it. 

 

Instantly Alibaba used electromagnetism to shift the sands underneath him and have him slide down as two lynel swords slammed down where he was. He then began filtering the beginnings of a spell up into the clouds above. He was planning to unleash all the electricity stored up in the clouds onto these lynels. However, he needed time. Thus, he chose now to use another trick he’d learned: First, he shifted the sand underneath the lynel ever-so-slightly to make them trip as they rushed at him down the dune. Then, he quickly swirled the sand around and around, loosening it up to create quicksand. This would buy him time. The storm began as he did all this. However, What he didn’t expect was the searing pain he felt in his side. A stalkin had snuck up on him and plunged a sword in! 

 

He turned and with a fist filled with lightning, smashed the stalkins head with a resounding flash and thunderclap, in a panicked frenzy. He cried out in pain, pulling the small implement out. He quickly realized his mistake. He weighed his options then stopped. Turning, he saw the lynels lifting themselves out of the sand. He also had stopped spellweaving, meaning he’d have to wait longer. The same trick won’t work twice.  It was then that he got a new idea! He summoned a pair of lighting bolts next to him and reached out! Grabbing hold of them, he willed them into a shape and form he could use. A pair of small swords! He then turned to face the lynel. Using part of it, he seared his wound shut. It wouldn’t solve the problem, but it gave him more time to work. He had, he estimated, 5 minutes before he went critical. 

  
  


Bett finally had a moment to relax. The greater lynel was defeated. It withstood far greater than he anticipated but it mattered not. It was then an alert appeared on his systems. Someone that Garruk designated as an ally had been severely injured. He knew his allies could handle the rest of the monsters as he speed towards his ally. Then, he realized as he arrived, Alibaba was in a tough spot. He was currently fighting two greater lynels with a pair of short swords formed from pure lightning, using the energy charged in the clouds of the storm billowing in north gerudo desert. Thankfully alibaba was spry and young, and trained in the thief style of combat. As such, evasion was his forte. Of course, it wouldn’t last forward. At least, against two lynels. He went high in the air, made a quick last second calculation and then entered a dive bomb. As he approached, he entered a spin, and as he approached the charging lynel whose strike would’ve hit Alibaba, he struck out with his leg! The force sent it flying. 

 

Alibaba smiled. He was just saved by another champion. Now he only had one to worry about. Thankfully, it didn’t matter much. “Yo! Vah Medoh Champ! Be careful! I’m about to bring down the lightning!” He said, giving Bett a warning. “I can tell. I’ll go fight the other one. Get to Link when you’re done. He can fix you up enough you’ll survive” Bett replied, speeding off after the lynel he kicked away. Alibaba meanwhile put the finishing touches on his spell as the other lynel charged. He then unleashed an anti-lightning spell around him as he sent the last bit of spellweave into the clouds to unleash the spell he concocted, that he called “Lightning Orchestra”. Essentially, rather than periodic thunder and lightning flashes, all of that charged energy was released in a steady stream into the Lynel. Normally, this wouldn’t quite be enough to defeat one, but in his case? The thing was already injured from their bouts. Combined with the environment being wet and increasing its output, the Lynel had a mere 2 minutes to live. 

 

Thus the battle ended, with Garruk, Zelda, Link, and Rank sweeping up the rest of the monsters sent to destroy Vah Naboris. However, they knew one thing. They needed to move. Zelda called Bett whom answered immediately. “I know princess. Vah Medoh will be running in a minute and we can head for Zora Sanctuary immediately. However… we both know it won’t be enough. It’ll take it a day and a half to get there” he said, his voice low. Zelda sighed and said “I know, I know. We still have to try”. It took them longer than a minute but they finally gathered. “Hello, Champion of Vah Naboris, Alibaba. It is a pleasure to meet you” Zelda said, offering a handshake. Alibaba smiled, and shook it back. “A pleasure indeed, madam Zelda. So, what now?” he asked. “Well. We need to head for Zora Sanctuary. Where Vah Ruta is. We need to try to help stop their attempts to demolish Vah Ruta”. Alibaba nodded, understanding. 

 

 

Within 5 minutes, they had boarded and were heading east by northeast, towards the location of old Zora’s Domain, named Zora Sanctuary. It was a tourist attraction but it also served as a campus for the academy owned by the Sage of Water, Mikon Troul. Mikon founded it in an attempt to make finding his successor easier earlier on. As time went on and his influence grew, he brought more and more of the city into his control. Eventually, it became what it was now: a massive campus for the academy. Of course, the academy wasn’t just Mikon seeking to find a successor. He brought mages from various schools and classes into the academy to teach prospective mages of all kinds. He himself controlled Zora Sanctuary as academy headmaster and Mayor. 

 

However, as he sat in his plane, heading for Zora Sanctuary, he frowned. He had been away, interviewing the current Spirit of Sages. He personally found the girl to be far too energetic and “peppy” for the job, but he was just one. The rest figured such flaws could be hammered out with time and they needed to train her properly. Thus, the task of training was left to 3 individuals; Impa, Hestu, and Revan. Then, as he was halfway home, news of an attack on the ceremony to find the champion of Vah Ruta occurred. Even as he flew and approached the airport, he could see the ceremony area around Vah Ruta in flames. He growled angrily. He was normally composed at all times. Even during a small zora insurrection 2 generations ago. However, now, he was livid. He felt for the first time the steaming rage Zora’s felt when their own was threatened. He felt some relief as he saw Vah Medoh on the horizon. He knew the heroes would help. He stood and approached an emergency exit. “Stewardess! Inform the captain that his charge is leaving early. He has duties to attend to, as the Sage of Water!” he announced, and with that, opened the emergency exit. He instantly cast a specialized water spell of his own creation on the exit. It essentially created a thin layer of water that replicated the atomic composition of anything connected to it while remaining water. It would allow him to exit while also keeping the cabin pressurized. With that, he lept down and using advanced zora magics, propelled his trajectory towards Vah Ruta. 


	78. Chapter 70-Kirin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Before we begin, let me explain what's been going on the past few months. It boils down to I have to take multiple classes a quarter now, or I'll have to switch degree's and take a teacher I quite frankly despise and would love to see fired and disgraced. So I did that. However, I didn't just drop this. I've been working on it and the other in the background. So here's how the next.... 9-10 chapters are going to go. 
> 
> Basically, i'm dumping a bunch of chapters right now, 2 side chapters, and chapters 70-80, wrapping up the events at Vah Ruta and beginning the prologue to the finale arc: The Great War. After that, i'm going to write the entire great war which will for sure be minimum: Chapters 80-95. Yes. the entire war is going to span 15 chapters. It's not non-stop action, but it's a lot of it. After that, there'll be an epilogue and a final side-chapter to wrap things up as well as an in-story announcement. If things go well, it'll be done by the end of the month and I can focus on my morrowind chapter and begin another fanfiction i've got cooking up. So look forward to that. 
> 
> Now, with that, let's begin!

**_Chapter 70_ **

**_Kirin_ **

  
  
  


Voster panted hard. He had brought a small detachment of the royal army with him and the Zora Kingdom brought their own forces. Before the attack, they had 20 hylian knights, 40 foot soldiers, 5 gerudan illusionists, 40 zoran tridentiers, 20 zoran mages, and 3 zora seers. Afterwards, their numbers had dwindled to 10 zoran tridentiers, 10 hylian footsoldiers, 5 hylian knights, and 13 zoran mages. They were hiding right now, but it wouldn’t last long. They couldn’t hide effectively due to not having a zoran seer to track their movements. 

 

Mikon was a sage for a reason. He used water magic to create small bursts of water from condensed moisture in the air to send him on a crash course for the monsters gathered below. He then prepped a special spell: Displacement Armor. It was almost purely a Zora water spell, with a slight bit of korokian and goronic magics. It covered the zora in a thin film of ice-cold water that would deflect any damage that would be incurred to him onto the surrounding environment, in all directions. Thus his strategy was simple: drop from terminal velocity and displace the damage he’d take from such a fall onto his enemies. From there, he’d use the rest of his magics to fight and flee, knowing such a horde could not be fought with conventional, honorable tactics. 

 

The moment he touched down, the effect was instantaneous. His spell dissipated but in a nanosecond, thousands of molecules of water surged forth and everything it hit, 10 ft. around it became damaged. Air was pushed away, earth was cracked, and monster bones were broken. The only monsters not significantly harmed by this were the greater lynels and the hinox. The stalnox ended up breaking apart as its spinal column had shattered, and it’s efficiency 0%. Following this, Mikon immediately cast a spell that caused icicles to shoot out from the ground in a circle around him, further injuring the remaining hinox and greater Lynels. He then used another spell to create a heavy mist and moved from his position towards Vah Ruta. 

  
  
  
  
  


Normally, moving and avoiding enemies in such a thick mist was impossible. However, Mikon was a genius in regards to Zora magics and seer magic while not particularly his strong suit, was by no means a weak area. He was able to see the future by 5 seconds at least, and he could detect and track everything within a quarter mile through magic spells. To be fair, his last few spells had taken their toll on his soul, but it was still up to the task. Using such magic, he ascertained the best path forward to avoid the enemy and also laid down some inactive spells, with a trigger condition of being stepped on. A simple icicle spike spell.  He could hear the enemy scream in pain as they kept triggering them, the lynels in pursuit. He eventually ducked into a building and used a spell to reflect the scent he was giving up to the other building. 

 

The lynel approached, heads near the ground, sniffing, one finally spoke. Mikon couldn’t understand the language, but he knew they were communicating. ‘Interesting. I didn’t know the monster races were intelligent’ Mikon thought. However, he decided to research later. For now, he had to quell his desire to study the Lynel and focus on his job. His duty. To eliminate those that dared to interrupt a sacred ritual and those that threatened the king and those that were unholy and those that threatened the tranquility of his temple. He prepared a new spell in both hands and positioned himself by the door. Once he sensed them preparing to launch fireballs into the opposing building, he moved, kicked the door open, and unleashed one his spells. A flurry of tiny, razor thin, blades formed from pure pressurized water flew forth. Each one cut deep into the Lynel, and the total sum of all 50 blades brought one to the brink of defeat and the other close to it. From there he released the second spell, Displacement Armor, and walked forth. The healthier of the two rushed forward and made a great slash! 

 

But to no avail! The armor Dispersed, inflicting great damage in all directions! The one that struck him was immediately disarmed and his body filled with skin deep injuries, but ones that bled! The one on deaths door was very close to it now! With this, they were done. He quickly weaved a simple icy burst spell which sent out a shotgun-like blast of ice shards. A normally low-power spell but against the severely weakened lynel, it was perfect. The two lynel fell to their sides, dead! He quickly cast a specialized version of his radius detection magic that gave him sight up to 3 miles in a line. He was checking Vah Ruta. He growled. It was damaged. He ran quickly, knowing he had to move!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Vah Medoh was nearly there. Just an hour. By now, the sensors could see the situation. Bett appraised them of the current situation. The king was fine, if defenseless but away from combat. He had hidden himself and several attendants. Most of the monsters were slain, save a duo of hinox. Sage Mikon was on site and while away, he was returning to the fight after felling a pair of Greater Lynel. However, Vah Ruta was damaged. Likely, it’d need repair. Thankfully, Bett was certain that the Hinox would not be able to deal crippling damage. The part they were damaging did not hit any particular circuit or joint, and thus could potentially be repaired. 

 

Thus an hour passed. Mikon arrived and began with a swarm of water blades, like he did when he ambushed the greater lynel before! The hinox were sufficiently damaged to draw their ire. They bounded over, their speed defying they size! He quickly ducked into a building, planning to cut through, however! He quickly jumped out of a window, foreseeing a hinox body slamming it! He was lucky and avoided it! The other saw him and attempted to smash him with his fist but Mikon fled deeper into the city, still spell weaving! He was grateful he had kept his foresight magic active. Had he not, a sizeable chunk of the ceiling would’ve fallen on him, rendering him helpless long enough to be killed by the Hinox!

 

Luckily, right then Vah Medoh arrived! Garruk initiated Vah Rudania Tremolo and activated Dark Portal, allowing the group to head down! Alibaba initiated Vah Naboris Da Capo while Bett activated Vah Medoh Refrain once everyone was on the ground. The hinox took note of the heroes. Rank prepared himself, as did Link and Zelda. They laughed and spoke! “My my…. What tiny warriors. Come! We, the Hino brothers Him and Her shall kill you, in the name of Lord Garrax!” they bellowed!

 

Immediately, the first reached down! They thought it was going to grab a piece of the building it and use it as a projectile, but it had another idea! A shotgun attack! It reached down into the middle of the building, then forced its arm forward, sending pieces flying! Alibaba quickly sent out a thin layer of electricity and manipulated the area’s local magnetic fields! Unfortunately, seeing as he was caught off guard and rushing, he could only protect himself and Zelda, whom he chose to save in that moment! Thankfully, the others were capable of defending themselves, with Rank using his strength to break the rubble sent at him! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The other hinox, Her, followed up by reaching down and using its full might to pick up the building nearby! It took it several moments but it manage to loft it over its head after a few minutes! It then turned and hurled the massive structure at the heroes! This time, Bett responded by using Displacement Field to teleport the structure into the air! As such, it sailed over the edge of the cliffs they stood on and into the river over it. He then proceeded to retaliate! The first of many! His mini-guardians within a second locked on and fired at its eye! It shrieked in pain as the eye boiled and quickly covered it as it fell back!

 

Him himself was the subject of attack! Its belly was struck by Garruks fireball, which seared it something fierce. Unfortunately, it was a hinox, and so it wouldn’t fall to something like a fireball spell, even if it was empowered by Vah Rudania Tremolo! Him proceeded to rush towards the heroes, intent on crushing them! Alibaba had a better idea however! He quickly created a strong attractive magnetic field around Him while making other rocks magnetically charged! The result was the large boulders zooming from their locations and smashing into the hinox at various points! One such boulder smacked Hims leg and caused him to trip and fall!

 

Zelda and Rank themselves rushed into battle! Once Him fell from being tripped, Zelda used her jump enhancement and lifted into the air, falling and plunging the master sword into the eye! It screamed and moved to smack at her, but another jump and she was safe! Rank meanwhile opted to aim for the heel of one and slice the tendon associated with it, using his trident! With the tendon cut, moving would be difficult for her! He quickly backed away when it flailed around in pain. Meanwhile, the general, Strazkov, was climbing. His muscle enchantment helped him to do so with ease. He was climbing to enter Vah Ruta. He intended to destroy the thing from the inside, since his forces failed. He was almost there. He then heard the Hinox Him and Her scream in agony, their death throes. He needed to hurry! Or he’d fail the Lich!

 

Panting, it took them half an hour to defeat Him and Her. However, they had done it. Sage Mikon had shown up and assisted with intensely powerful spells. Now he was administering healing, which was his specialty. He then reported something that got them worried. “I regret to inform, but your task is incomplete” Mikon said “A stalkin has invaded Vah Ruta. He is about to damage it irrepairably”. Zelda frowned and said “Then we need to hurry!”. Mikon shook his head and said “Vah Ruta, though immense, is not infinite. Only a small number can go, or your skills will be exponentially weaker”. Zelda thought and finally said “Then you, me, rank, and Link should go. The champions could do a lot of damage with even a simple misstep”. Mikon nodded and said “I agree. Plus, these champions need to help re-organize the King and the ceremony. We must find the champion, and quickly”. Zelda nodded and turned to Garruk, saying “Teleport use please, Garruk”. Garruk nodded and opened a Dark Portal, which the four walked through. Bett finally turned and said “I found them. They’re nearby”. With that, the champions got to finding the king. 

Zelda, Link, Rank, and Mikon stepped through. They were at the top of the primary interior of the divine beast. Below, in the water wheel near the terminal, was the Stalkin. Link acted immediately before anyone could stop him! He tossed a wind gale gem and broke it near the stalkin and used fairy magic to send the spell right at the stalkin! Strazkov yelled out in shock as he was sent flying at the wall! He quickly flipped and sent himself down to the ground, then flipped and landed! He looked up and saw a flurry of water blades coming! It was then that his Vanishing Act activated! He quickly lept away, activating his muscle growth as well, landing in front of the pathway down into the generator room. 

 

Mikon gasped. The stalkin had vanished just as his spell would’ve hit! He was so shocked because his foresight hadn’t predicted it! That means that the stalkin had traveled through dimensions! Even now the thing escaped his future sight. However, that didn’t deter the heroes he accompanied. They all jumped down, using various methods to be safe. Rank dove into the water, Zelda used parkour, and Link used fairy magic to manipulate the wind around him. He himself dove in the water as well. He could dry his clothes later, defeating this interloper was more important! “Halt, Villian!” Zelda yelled “We’ve got you cornered!”. “Ha!” Strazkov said “If you think that, then you’ve lost!”. With that, Strazkov showed the magic he knew. Suddenly, he started to do a small dance. However, it was merely a few steps of a dance, and then suddenly there were two of him! 

 

“What!?” Rank exclaimed. Everyone showed shock. The stalkin began to dance again, and in seconds there was a third! Then, the three ran! Two rushed for the balcony, while one ran for the generator room! “Stop!” Zelda exclaimed and ran after the pair running to the balcony. Link himself chased the lone Stalkin. Mikon and Rank looked at each other before nodding, then split themselves. Rank ran after Link to give him warrior support, while Mikon would provide sage support for Zelda. 

 

Strazkov hurried. He had made the double images to dstract the heroes while he damaged the generator. Unbeknownst to them, these could be repaired. However! The Lich knew this, and knew that if the generator was damaged, it wouldn’t be repaired in time for the final battle. Even with the triforce of wisdom. However, suddenly, a shock! A lightning bolt gem shattered in front of him! Recognizing the threat, he jumped to the right, his muscles letting him evade by a mere second! Link cursed under his breathe, intending to strike Strazkovs head. 

  
  
  
  
  


Rank himself rushed for the stalkin. It recognized the danger it was in and initiated it’s invisibility. It began to run towards the generator full sprint, but immediately backflipped away, shocked! Rank had tossed his trident and in a way that would’ve hit him! Then he realized the problem. The water. It still gave away his location. Then Link began running at him as Rank both put himself between Strazkov and the generator, and retrieved his trident. He cursed again. He was in an undesirable position. He still needed 12 minutes before he could use Vanishing Act again. He sighed and pulled his dual gerudo scimitars. These would be the lynchpin of his victory. He didn’t need to kill them, in fact doing so would constitute a loss. To win, he had to do one of two things: Defeat the heroes before him before their reinforcements, the sage and the hero of courage, arrived or damage the main generator of Vah Ruta. Thus the fight began!

 

He made the first move. He tossed one scimitar towards the advancing Link! However, Link moved his shield to deflect the thrown scimitar. However! Strazkov planned for this! The daggers enchantment was no one to improve cutting strength, or durability! It was as strategic enchantment, one that let him warp to some point within 1 inch of the scimitar! Thus he vanished and appeared above Link! Link, with the power of wisdom saw the path of magic as it formed and knew immediately what was going to happen! However, his shield wasn’t light enough to let him move it to defend. So, he dodged. He leapt to the side, spinning mid-air. However! Strazkov had his Muscle Growth active, which made his swing come down much faster than normal! 

 

“Link!” Rank called out, then rushed forth. Strazkov hadn’t made a deep cut, but that was fine. “Yad” Strazkov said. His other scimitar began to bubble a purple liquid. He watched Link and now Rank as they stood, defensive. Good. 8 minutes left. If he could, he’d smiled. His chances of victory just became 60%. He leapt straight forward! Rank reacted by stabbing right at Strazkov, whom reacted by stabbing downwards altering his trajectory upwards! He then proceeded to toss his scimitar right at Rank! Rank move and spun the trident to block the attack, but had forgotten already! It was the one that teleports Strazkov! He appeared in an instant and was about to make a stab at Rank’s wrist when he suddenly was flung back!

 

Link had realized Strazkovs plan and realized how best to counteract it! He broke a fireball gem and sent it forth! He aimed it to explode in front of Rank and in the direction of Strazkov! The spell went off without a hitch as Strazkov had stopped paying him mind, assuming he wouldn’t use spells because he was holding bother his sword and shield. Strazkov landed and looked up. His teleporting scimitar wasn’t in his hand and was near the exit. He decided not to teleport at this moment. It would be handy if things went bad. Right now, he had 92% capacity and 90% efficiency. 

  
  


Rank had rushed forward. Using his training and strength, he could easily overpower the Stalkin. However, what made the fight difficult was the poisoned scimitar and Strazkovs small frame. As a result, Rank fought his hardest! Pouring all his training and strength into ensuring that the small stalkin was kept busy! Namely because Link was preparing something! Link had formed a small block of ice to give him a table to work with. He needed to arrange the gems in a specific way. He wanted to try something, something that had never been done before. He wanted to try casting fairy magic as though he were a mortal mage. 

 

He pulled out 7 gems. Each using a different races magic. It wasn’t particularly important what spells were in them, he needed only the energy. First, he put the oathmagic gem in the center, about an inch above it a gem containing nature magic, about 2 inches to the right a gem containing fire magic, then an inch below that a gem containing water magic, then a gem containing shadow magic was placed a half inch to the left and an inch down, and then another 6 inches to the left and an inch and a half down Link placed a gem filled with weather magic, and finally 6 inches up and an inch to the left he put a gem containing wind magic. For his new spell, it technically didn’t matter what spells were in the gems, but for reference they were: “Contract”, “Quicken Growth”, “Fireball”, “Water Whip”, “Shadow Sphere”, “Storm Cloud”, and “Gale Burst”. 

 

With the gems assembled he then focused. He began to pool the energy into a magic circle for a very specific spell he had in mind. The one he had seen in his dreams. Tendrils of pure light. He focused. He imagined the formulae and arrangement of energy needed to pull it off. As he thought this, the energy moved and shifted. They lifted from the gems and formed a magic circle in the air. Then, it happened. A single large tendril made from pure light formed. Powered by the power of the gems. Link opened his eyes and stared at Strazkov. He waited for a second, then moved! The tendril went into the water and stretched. It moved fast, being upon Strazkov in an instant! It wrapped around his ankle and threw him towards the ceiling!

 

Strazkov himself was thrown for a loop. In an instant, right after the demigod cast some kind of magic spell, he had been thrown by a tendril of pure light! He activated his invisibility enchantment and he flipped so he’d be able to jump off the ceiling. However! Link accounted for this and his tendril whipped around to where Strazkov jumped towards and smashed him into the ground! 85% Capacity, 75% efficiency. He growled. He was angry. He knew he had to get out of there. He wasn’t winning with that spell active. He activated his scimitars ability and appeared near it. As he went to pick it up, a shadow loomed over him! Unable to dodge in time he felt his spine break as Rank’s trident smashed through it. Efficiency 0%. The magic dispersed, unable to be held together. 

 

Rank knew Link could handle it, but he’d been paying attention. He knew all too well what Strazkov planned fighting with only the poison-enchanted scimitar. He was going to use the other to escape. The moment that Strazkov was overpowered by the power and speed of the light tendril Link made with his new spell, Rank knew Strazkov would try to flee. It was in the nature of an assassin type. Pragmatism and self-preservation. He didn’t look down on these qualities. He used the information to position himself appropriately. When Strazkov appeared, he struck. He aimed not for the head, but for the spinal column. The focal point of magical transference amongst the stalbeings. If it had been a stalmoblin, perhaps even a stalfols, the blow might not have been a killing blow. However, Strazkov was a stalblin. As such, even this was enough to destroy it. 

 

The Lich, in the castle of Duos, sighed. He was in his study, staring in a crystal ball. He was disappointed. Both in Strazkov and in himself. He put too much responsibility on Strazkov and as such he failed. This was bad. Now it was only a matter of time before the champion was found. Additionally, the repairs needed, while it would take some time, would be completed within a month, while the final battle was three. He was running out of time. Thankfully, he still had the goddess flame. He could make his triforce with it without sacrificing further power. All he needed were magical items. Thankfully, he had them. The ancient sword of the picori, the Four Sword, and then he also happened to have the goddess pearls. Both were sufficient. With this, he began to detail plans. The final battle was looming ahead. He could feel Hyrule tremble. It was coming. 


	79. Chapter 71-Blue Moon

**_Chapter 71_ **

_ Blue Moon _

  
  


Link sighed as he sat there. Rank did too. As much as they’d rather not admit, they got lucky. The right amount of circumstances had lined up to grant them victory. Had they fought the stalkin 4 months ago, even 2 months ago, they’d have lost. They were sure of this, and confirmed between one another as they looked at each other. They smiled and laughed. “Damn Link… that was… amazing” Rank said “What was that spell?”. “Something i’ve been working on for about a month. I dreamt a while back of a spell formulae to make tendrils of light. However, i’m no mage. However, I am a fairy magic user. Thus I got an idea to try combining modern magic casting with fairy magic casting… and it went off like a charm” Link said, smiling. Rank smiled. “Good job Link. It saved us from a long fight” he said “You truely live up to your name”. Link smiled, blushing slightly from embaressment. He stood up and sighed, saying “Come on. Lets meet up and get this show on the road”. 

 

Meanwhile Ganon got off a plane. The detective assigned to him following, sporting an upgrade. His trench coat had gotten an enchantment since last time and he now had what could only be described as a shotgun. The trench coat replicated the effect of Ganondorfs tuxedo. “So” the detective said “Why are we here, in the City of Sages?”. “Because, we need to do some research” Ganon said “According to Link and Zelda, the fifth divine beasts current owner slumbers beneath here. I intend to find it”. He continued “Finding it will bring me favor of the people”. “A political move?” the detective inquired. “Yes” Ganon admitted “We might be facing a crisis but acting as thought we’ll lose is foolish. I plan to act as though the future is still there. To be an example of how others should act in a crisis”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They walked towards the government offices. He had already called in favors and had been assured free reign in the city, within legal limits. He could accept this. However, he still had to be careful. After the attack on him in Hyrule Castle Metropolis, he had become more attentive of his surroundings. He right now could tell he was being followed. Shadows in the corners of his eyes behind him, cloaked figures on the rooftops. The detective clearly could tell they were there too. They were likely looking for an opening. Soon enough, they arrived at the primary government building. He entered. 

 

Everyone had gathered. They shared info with Voster whom nodded understandingly. “I see. This was orchestrated by the Lich and this fellow named Lord Garrax. That explains why the Lichs army has more than stalbeings” he said thoughtfully “Come to think of it, a diary recovered from the Agaat Palace mentions such a being. It says that a powerful Lynel that weilded immense magical powers lorded over the desert for years”. “Really?” Zelda said “Then that means… this is a Lynel from the era of time!?”. Voster shook his head and said “Unlikely. It is hard to say. Dating the palace is difficult. All one can say is that it predates the era of the wild”. Then he smiled and said “Enough about that thought. Garruk, you said you had a solution to finding the champion?”. Garruk nodded and said “Indeed. I wanted to test it. I believe by evolving it without a champion present, it will alter into a compact state and transport itself to its proper champion”. 

 

Voster nodded and said “I see. That is fortunate if true”. He looked at Link and said “My boy. It is up to you then. Do what you must. I must return to the castle. The final battle looms on the horizon. It is time we began finishing up our plans for it”. He then gave Zelda a heartfelt hug, whom returned it in kind, and then left with his five knights. Link and Garruk returned to the generator room and Link used his triforce to evolve Vah Ruta. Unexpectedly, and to Garruks slight dismay, it did not compact. It did not even evolve. However, something did happen. Their slates chimed. They had received a text. ‘Go to the controls’ it said. Confused, they did. Once there, a new text told them to put the triforce bearers slate into the slot. Link did so. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The pillar above the slot began to glow with sheikah runes and it began to congel and form into a drop. After a few seconds, the drop of water fell onto the slate. The slate, magically, absorbed the data within and the water itself. It then propped the slate out for Link to take, whom did. He was fascinated by what he just saw. As he checked his slate, he realized new files had been added. Specifically a location had been loaded onto his map app. He opened it and smiled. “Well Garruk, it didn’t do what you expected, but you were partially right” Link said, showing Garruk. Garruk nodded and said “Interesting. This says that the champion is in Zora’s Domain”. 

 

The heroes decided to spend a week relaxing in Zora’s Sanctuary. Each had errands to run and the previous battles were hard. Alibaba wanted to check back home with his family. They were fine and managed to get away safely. The queen was fine as well. He was happy all was well and promised he’d return home soon, after they found the champion for Vah Ruta. He was also informed that his money had been received and was in his new bank account. He smiled and thanked them, then hung up. After that, he went to the nearest bank and made sure to transfer some of the rupees he earned from being named Champion. 1000 total. To his parents accounts. 

 

Rank himself decided to try to see Sage Mikon. He had been thinking for some time about something. His dream to be a mage. He didn’t regret abandoning it, his warrior training suited him well. However, he felt that perhaps learning some magic would help his efforts. He was let in easily. Seems that Mikon had been preparing for this. “Hello, young warrior. Rank correct?” Mikon inquired. Rank nodded and asked “Based on how easily I got in, you know what I seek?”. Mikon nodded and turned, saying “I can help. Your natural talent is next to nothing, but magic does not demand such. Merely practice and passion. You have both. However, we must make one thing clear. Your training will take more than a month. Are you prepared for this?”. Rank stared, the looked out the window, then back at Mikon. He nodded. “Yes, great sage Mikon. They will understand” Rank said. Mikon nodded and said “Then. Let’s begin your tutelage. From the basics”. 

 

Garruk himself was seeking to learn about magic. However, he rather learn from the library than anywhere. Zora Sanctuary was quite the repository for Zora magic. He wasn’t expecting to be able to cast Zora magic, but he was seeking to learn in general about it and was hoping to learn a few tricks to help his own spellcasting. In addition, he commissioned for some Zora magic gems. For personal study and for Link. With luck, they’d come across a rare spell in a place like this. 

 

Meanwhile, Bett himself handled a few things. First, he worked with on-site technicians. He was checking Vah Medoh since it was their primary mode of transport. If something went wrong, they’d be down a divine beast. He also took the opportunity to resupply the ship with the essentials, like war supplies, rations, and backup energy cores. He also took the moment to, with the champions permissions, study the other divine beasts, noting their changes. In the past, Vah Naboris primarily created sandstorms and fired lightning bolts from its twin power towers. In its divine beast state, it still had those capabilities, but when it turned into power armor for Alibaba, it also gained a few new abilities: Complete control over local magnetic fields, manipulation of local energy, and weather manipulation. An additional system he uncovered was quite fascinating. Essentially, Vah Naboris Da Capo was capable of complete data manipulation in its locale. After these discoveries, he forwarded his findings to his superior and moved onto Vah Rudania. As a beast, it was extremely heat-resistant if not heatproof, could produce small aerial drones that used technology similar to the guardian drones that were once utilized by Calamity Ganon for patrols around Hyrule Castle, and it could also launch molten rock bombardments from great distances. In its evolved state, Vah Rudania Tremolo, it sported an immensely powerful forcefield it could deploy, that once broken took 40 minutes to recharge, enhanced all casted magics by 100%, and was definitely heatproof. However, he discovered something fascinating. It also had a subsystem that had yet to be utilized. Gravity manipulation. It couldn’t manipulate other peoples gravity, but Bett could tell, Vah Rudania Tremolo could manipulate the effects of gravity on its champion, in this case, Garruk. 

 

Link himself had different plans. He decided to check on his father in the hospital, figure out their next move, look more into fairy magic, and really magic in general, and to make sure their equipment was good. He confirmed his father was recovering well, and in fact had somewhat returned to work. Put simply, he hired some apprentices and took on a pupil, all of whom ran the shop under his watch. As such, he was one of the smiths commissioned to forge for the army. As for their next move, Link could really only think of one thing left to do. To find the final divine beast. Which was supposedly in the City of Sages. Thus that was their next destination. As for their equipment, it took him maybe a couple of hours to confirm they were in usuable condition. In fact, he thought they were still in great condition. As for his own research into magic, it went well. He actually found a proper name for fairy magic. Geomancy. The art of manipulating the worlds natural energies using ones primal instincts. It fascinated him. 

  
  
  


Zelda herself was quite busy. She had decided to do a few things. First, she checked in with her father, whom was doing well. He hadn’t been injured nor any of the people him and his knights saved. She visited with him for a day, then went to handle her next activity. She wanted to look into the mercenary groups of Hyrule. She was still bothered by the brazen attack on her in Goron City, and after reading about the incidents in front of Ganontech Tower, she knew they’d be a problem again. She was disappointed to find it was not that easy. There was tons of news on defunct mercenary groups, but extremely little on currently functioning ones. The most she scrounged up was on the most wanted group: The Dark Outlaws. A group dedicated to nothing more than the destruction of Hyrulian society. After she concluded she’d find nothing more, she decided to spend the rest of it relaxing.

 

At the end of the week, the group met in a conference room of the academy that Zora’s Sanctuary was built around, Rosu Academy. Mikon was happy to provide one and in fact wished to attend their meeting. When they sat down, Rank was the first to speak. “Friends. I know you all have a lot to go over, but I should inform you of a decision i’ve made” Rank said “After today, I will not be accompanying you. I’ve decided to try to pursue my dream of becoming a mage”. The table fell silent. Then, most smiled. Only Alibaba remained indifferent, having known Rank for only a week. “That’s fine Rank” Zelda said “Thank you for letting us know now. Train hard so we can fight together in the final battle”. She smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded. With that, he left to continue his studies. He bowed in respect and said “Thank you, valuable friends, for all the memories and experiences!”. With that, he left. Mikon said “A fine warrior. And a bright student. He is in good hands, don’t worry”. Link nodded. With the wind he said “Right. Then we need to discuss plans”. 


	80. Chapter 72-Night Raid

**_Chapter 72_ **

_ Night Raid _

  
  


Adventurers. A term heard often in the land of Hyrule. They are a group dedicated to serving the people and performing various tasks. From escorting deliveries of goods, to slaying monsters, to delving into ancient ruins. Adventurers have been a part of hyrule for 2 centuries now and likely will continue to, so long as the forces of darkness continue to dwell in the land. However, they now faced a dilemma. Perhaps the darkest force anyone had heard of, the Lich, and threatened Hyrules royal family. Being a third party, and hyrule not being directly threatened, the Adventurers Guild could stay out of it and let things go. So many speculated. Within the second month, these rumors were laid to rest. 

 

The guildmaster, Darven Forthright, announced that the guild was happy to help defend the royal family, and to prove it, would not only send many of its veterans and elites, as well as new faces, numbering alone 12,000 boots on the ground, but also would send in all 10 of its Master Adventurers to help. These 10 were the strongest, bravest, and most cunning of the adventurers employed by the guild. Normally, a client would get maximum 2 of these masters to work for them. Getting all 10 signified how seriously the guild was taking the threat of the Lich. Additionally, Darven said he’d be happy to negotiate the price later and would of course offer a discount. He also would only charge when the guild was successful. Thus was his certainty they would succeed in protecting the royal family. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, the Lich watched the heroes. They just landed in Zora’s Domain, located in New Hyrule, on the westernmost shore. They had received Nulbris’ blessing to go with Vah Medoh and provided proper documentation. So they’d have little trouble. He was unhappy. He had attempted to stop this. However, his generals had failed. There was only one left. Zilrek. He doubted that Zilrek could take all the heroes on, despite being a skilled Monster Lord. Besides, he had another job for him. Zilrek was to march north and capture the Lost Woods and Typheus Island. The others were also busy. Garrax was travelling around the northern mountain range, called the “Impassable Pass”, recruiting monsters. Duos himself was recovering. He needed time to readjust to his spear, especially with the improvements the Lich made to it, and to rebond with his pendant. His options were extremely limited. However, he couldn’t act recklessly. He needed to be careful. 

 

Meanwhile, the heroes sat in a limousine as they were driven to their next destination. Simply put, they were heading to a rather high-class hospital. It used to employ Mikau Troul, the Sage of Water before he was picked up for an apprenticeship by the previous Water Sage, Rika Sak. Recently, a doctor working there had begun to show as much promise as the young Mikau, though differently. They showed incredible potential as a healer, equal to a specialist, yet had other fields of magic they were capable in. According to the slate, the champion was within this very hospital.

 

Link decided to go alone. It would be better for a single person to go in than for a whole group to. It might look like trouble is brewing, which at the moment it wasn’t. He exited the vehicle and headed inside. He quickly wrote a text into his slate and showed the receptionist. It was asking her for permission to enter the hospital to track down the potential Vah Ruta champion. The zora receptionist asked him to wait and left to check with her manager. After a few minutes, she returned and said “You have permission. I expect you understand the rules regarding visitations? Please follow those, except for the one regarding wandering. You have mostly free reign. Simply don’t disturb the doctors”. Link nodded and typed a thank you text and showed her before leaving. He did have to admit, it was sort of annoying to text rather than use fairy magic to communicate. However, he didn’t want to cause alarm. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Following the slate, it only took him half an hour to find the champion. The hospital was quite large. He stood in the hall now, looking at the doctor before him. It was a Zora woman, dressed in white doctor scrubs. Hanging from her side around her waist was a small stick, fashioned into a wand. She was holding a slate and wearing a pair of silver-rimmed glasses. She stood at 7 feet tall and sported blue scales with a white streak going down her neck, disappearing into the scrubs, which were buttoned up. A stethoscope hung from her neck. Her head fin hung down from behind her head. She finally spoke and said “Ah. Link. The blacksmith that is friends with Zelda and has been assisting her. How can I help you?”. Link texted on his slate and showed her. It said “Hello. Sorry if this is sudden, but it seems like you’re the champion of Vah Ruta. I have proof too”. After he saw her face go to shock, he switched to the map function. He highlighted the signal it was tracking which caused its label to appear. “My champion”. 

 

“Me? But why?” She asked “I’m not a fighter. I’m a doctor”. Link thought and responded via text “The champion of Vah Naboris isn’t exactly a fighter either. Though I can’t say for certain”. She thought a moment then said “As much as I’d like to help, I can’t just abandon my patients, even for Hyrule. Though, once i’ve informed my patients and transferred them to trusted doctors, I will come”. She was hesitant Link deduced, but didn’t judge. He knew the responsibility that was being thrust upon her and understood how overwhelming it could be. He texted and showed her, saying “Of course. Do what you must. We’re staying at the Gormand Al la Carte”. She nodded then, a bit less of a confident stride, continued on to her next patient, burying her shock, surprise, and anguish to focus on those in need. Link himself sighed deeply, half despising fates cruelty. The hospital lost another amazing doctor. He left after thinking this. 

 

Link navigated back to the limo. Once inside, he finally spoke with wind magic, which Alibaba still marveled at. “She’s gonna meet us at Gormand. She has patients to attend to” he informed them. He sighed in relief. “I see” Zelda surmmarized “So she’s a nurse?”. He shook his head and said “No, a doctor. Wondered why she was chosen too”. He looked at Bett and then asked “Any ideas?”. Bett thought a moment, then said “Simple. Ability. That’s how the old guardians were measured. The fact they were great at combat was secondary and a bonus”. Link thought and nodded, agreeing. Each one of them, the champions, had some magical power, a bit of combat prowess, and each had some unique skills brought to the table. “Well. Let’s get to the hotel. He need to set up a way to monitor the metropolis quickly” Link said. The limo took off then. 

  
  
  


Around nighttime, as the group ordered dinner, someone knocked on their door. As expected, it was the champion. She was now dressed in casual clothing. A pink, thin cotton jacket with a white wool top and white and pink dress. She was carrying a purse. “Hello, princess Zelda. I’m here now. I understand that i’m supposed to be the champion to Vah Ruta?” the Zora asked. Zelda nodded and offered to let her in, which the zora took. She took in each of the champions as she did. She then bowed respectfully and said “My name is Luria Lauswell. I hope to be of assistance in the trials to come”. Bett smiled and said “Likewise. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Bett Halscol, Champion of Vah Medoh Refrain”. Garruk nodded and said “I am Garruk Wildbreath, Champion of Vah Rudania Tremolo”. Alibaba stood, bowed back, and said brimming with energy and confidence “I am Alibaba Desanza! Champion of Vah Naboris Da Capo!”. Link spoke, saying “Link Ferdinand. Simple blacksmith, wielder of the triforce of wisdom”. 

 

Luria blinked at that last introduction, then spoke after a few minutes. “Ummm… sir… aren’t you… mute?” she asked, confused “And you wield the triforce of wisdom…? Isn’t that only for the royal family…?”. Link chuckled and then said “I’m using fairy magic to manipulate the wind to speak. I don’t use it in public because it might cause them to panic. As for the triforce… it’s picked new hosts for the most part this go-around. Zelda has the triforce of courage. Ganon though still has power”. Luria looked at Zelda as she showed the triforce. Then said “Amazing… this is… a wholly unique situation”. Garruk smiled and said “Indeed. A legend in and of itself”. Calming down, Luria sat in a seat and said “So….. I assume tomorrow we’re heading for Vah Ruta to have me start piloting it?”. Link nodded and said “Sort of. We found out something incredible”. 

 

“You see” Zelda explained “With the triforce of wisdom, we can trigger a sort of ‘evolution’ in the Divine Beasts that turns them into power armor to be worn by their chosen champion”. Luria blinked, then stared a bit. “How would that be useful? I can tell Garruk is a mage, and they wouldn’t take well to power armor” she inquired. Bett smiled and spoke up, saying “The power armors evolve specifically for the champion. Additionally, it grants several additional abilities. Mine aren’t even technically geared for combat”. Luria pondered it and said “Well, I may not be able to fight, though I can give support. I know some fairly good spells for that, and I have good healing magic”. Zelda nodded and said “Of course. We don’t want to force you into fighting if you rather not”. With that, Luria was filled in on recent events. She was slightly shocked but it gave her understanding. She decided then that while she was no fighter, she’d do her best to help. Dinner arrived then and they all had a meal. Everyone had ordered a bit of everything so Luria could join in too. After this, Luria left to pack her things. She had quite a few things to pack, seeing as she was the groups doctor. 

 

The next morning, Luria arrived at the Airport, the same time as Bett. He showed her the other secret regarding divine beasts; That they could compact into cubes for easy transport. He told her in general of the divine beasts. How they were AI-based in their programming, that they used a combination of modern technology and magic despite being centuries old, and that they used fairy magic to draw in power from the environment to power themselves. Luria took it all in, and was fascinated. “The more you explain it” Luria said “The more and more it seems like they are living beings”. Bett looked at her, thought, and nodded, saying “Perhaps, in a way, they are”. After Luria’s things were loaded onto Vah Medoh, they took off back to Zora’s Sanctuary. Link and Luria headed to Vah Ruta once they arrived a day later. The champions stayed on Vah Medoh while Zelda called Mikon regarding their return and success at finding the champion.

 

Once they arrived, Luria could only marvel. She had seen pictures and read articles, and briefly talked to Bett, a researcher of divine beasts. However, seeing it up close was still marvelous. Link used his fairy magic to lift them up to Vah Ruta’s entrance and then entered. From there, he took her to the control panel. Luria pulled out her slate and put it into the slot. The same thing that had happened before occured. This time however, Luria smiled and said “Well. I now have full control of Vah Ruta. What next, Link?”. Link motioned for her to follow. He went for the generator next. He warned her “Brace yourself” and filled the generator with triforce power. It glowed and glowed and like divine beasts before, the entire thing vanished. In its place though stood a tall figure. It had the head of Vah Ruta, broad shoulder plates, a heavy-looking breastplate, and heavy-looking gauntlets and boots. Zoran chainmail wrapped around the wearers arms, mid-section, and legs, as well as neck. Even the tail fin was wrapped in Zoran chainmail. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Link used Fairy Magic to slow his descent and land safely. “Well Luria? How does it feel?” Link asked. Luria stood for a moment before moving. She tried her fingers first, then her arms, then legs. After this, her head fin, followed by regular fins. Finally, she moved and twisted her body, testing her flexibility. “Good” she replied “Much better than I expected. The armor is slightly heavy, but I’ll adjust”. Link nodded as Bett said “Good. It means you truly are it’s champion. Might I have a chance to research it?”. Luria nodded, saying “Of course. Now. What next?”. Zelda answered that question, saying “Simple, we go to the City of Sages to acquire the final divine beast”. Luria blinked and said “What?”. Bett chuckled and said “I know. I’m curious myself”. Garruk spoke up and said “We came across information that says a fifth divine beast exists for the one wielding the sword that seals the darkness. Its last known, recorded, resting place is the City of Sages, during the era of the wilds”. Luria nodded, understanding now. After being taught how to compact the divine beast, she did so and boarded Vah Medoh, their destination, the City of Sages. 

 


	81. Chapter 73-Lady of the Night

**_Chapter 73_ **

_ Lady of the Night _

  
  


The City of Sages. It had been some time since they were last here. Reconstruction was going fine enough. It’d be completed within 2 months. Additionally, their forces were reinforced compared to before, prepared for any invasion. Though, it would require a real invasion in order to truly test their defenses. Vah Medoh Landed near the end of the ramp up into the City of Sages, and they went in via said ramp. Once they arrived properly, they split up to do research. Luria had decided to go to the local medical centers, Bett went to the sheikah towers for geographical data, Garruk went to the local magic academy, Alibaba took to the streets, while Link and Zelda asked the local military and guard services about strange areas. 

 

Luria asked about strange injuries and their congruence. She didn’t know much about the divine beasts, fighting, or anything like that. However, she knew human nature to an extent. She knew someone would make a mistake and get hurt and report it. More so if they went somewhere strange. Thus, all she had to ask about was injuries from strange things or places. She got a good answer quickly. The basement of the Conduit Tower. Burns not consistent with most flame-related injuries. It was more similar to electric burn, however, it was centralized. Additionally, there was no internal burn damage in any of the victims. 

 

Bett meanwhile headed for the sheikah towers. While the conduit might have made sense to some, the towers were better. The AI did millions of things a day and so something like a strange structure or phenomenon would be overlooked. If Midna took interest, she’d analyze it and once she understood it, she’d lose interest completely and forget about it. The towers on the other hand did not have such a problem. They took in information and relayed it to the important nodes on a network, with the conduit receiving priority. He could examine the data from a tower and find his answer there. Instead, he merely discovered a forgotten bit of technology hidden at the base of Mount Hylia. The Shrine of Resurrection. 

  
  
  


Garruk himself was doing fine. He had began by asking about any research into the general leylines of the City of Sages. Following this, he asked about the results. He eventually asked their conclusion on the results of their studying. Rather than be answered, they gave him access to their research. His end goal from the beginning. As he suspected, several leylines crossed beneath the City of Sages, and a strange phenomenon ocurred as a result. A bubble of magic energy formed underneath the City of Sages. While the city managed to use this to their advantage by having it power Midna aka the Conduit, they did notice something else beneath the city was absorbing it. However, all attempts to get to it failed. Thus, they theorized it was some kind of ancient mechanism barely sustaining itself. This was what he was looking for. A potential match to the fairy generators that each divine beast used. 

 

Alibaba wandered the streets. Normally, people would suspect this method to be a total waste of time. However, Alibaba knew better. He had grown up poor, basically ruppeeless, and so had learned the value of it. Everyday people talked. Most assumed their private conversations couldn’t be heard. This was false. Those that lived on the streets, made it their way of life, always heard. Either through someone else that lived like them, or by being at the right place at the right time. Thus, Alibaba employed this methodology to his own investigation. He asked about strange places, strange occurences. At first, he got what he expected. The sheikah towers, the magic academy, the conduit. What he hadn’t suspected was to hear about the medical facility located at the base of Mount Hylia. 

 

Zelda and Link were successful in their own questioning. The guard captain did report that Midna had detected a underground complex after its construction but eventually determined it to be a non-threat. Apparently it would only be relevant when the topic of divine beasts came up. However, during her corruption, the information she had on it vanished with it. Additionally, ancient mechanoids sometimes crawled out of the various manholes around the city. They weren’t hostile, but they were prone to self-defense quicker than what Midna usually predicted. With this information, the heroes knew that the fifth divine beast was in fact here. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took around 8 hours for each investigation to complete itself, but eventually they did and they gathered where they were going to stay: the Stockpot Inn. It wasn’t hard to get a room, and Anju was quite happy to. Once they were in their room, they discussed as they watched the news. Bett began, saying “Firstly, the geographic data below the city is missing from the towers. So I have no idea where to begin. That being said, there is one location of interest. Someplace at the base of the mountain called ‘The Shrine of Resurrection’.”. Zelda nodded and said “We can confirm the undergrounds existence. Strange mechanical beings emerge from the sewers every so often, and if provoked attack”. Alibaba nodded and said “You mentioned a shrine at the base of the mountain. It just so happens that a medical facility exists there”. Luria smiled and shared her information, saying “I see. My own investigations did reveal that the Conduit Tower has a basement”. Garruk added his bit “I have nothing to report other than I confirmed the existence of a divine beast in the area. Something else other than the Conduit is drawing in magical power”. Link chimed in “Also, it seems that when the Conduit was corrupted all the data pertaining to Midna’s detection and investigation of the underground complex beneath the city was also corrupted and subsequently purged”. 

 

The went over everything for quite some time before going to their separate rooms. They eventually came to the conclusion that the shrine of resurrection, while probably the main entrance and accessible via either the conduit tower or the medical facility attached, it was not the only way in. They would scout out options the next day. However, as Link left Zelda said “Wait, Link, could you stay behind?”. Link nodded, obliging her. He closed the door and asked “Sure. What do you need?”. She stared for a second before responding, asking “How has your throat been doing?”. He thought for a moment, then said “Still having issues with it. Been a bit hard to swallow down solids. However, it is getting stronger”. Zelda sighed and said “I see…. So its still slow”. Link nodded but said “It’s fine. If things continue, I should have a full recovery in ten years”. Zelda nodded and said “Alright. I just wanted to make sure you’re doing fine. We haven’t really gotten to talk since all this started”. Link smiled and said “Yeah. I’ve made a note to remind myself to after all this”. With that he left. Zelda smiled and said “Ever the thoughtful one…” before heading to bed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, the group gathered outside. They had a goal today, to acquire the divine beast of the hero of wilds. As such, they decided to head to the conduit tower. Midna would be in the know the most. As they did, they were greeted by a telepathic message “Ah! Heroes! Not all of you are here, a surprise, but it’s fine! Come, come, we have much to discuss!”. It was Midna aka the AI personality of the Conduit. It teleported them there immediately and said to them “I just finished my analysis of something underground. It’s quite the coincidence that you two are here too, since it’s for you!”. Zelda and Link looked at each other and then back at Midna. “Is it the fifth divine beast?” Zelda asked. Midna nodded and said “Yes! Not just that! An entire underground complex, powered by it!” With enthusiasm. The heroes were shocked. 

 

“So” Garruk asked “Can you get us down there?”. Midna’s large smile twitched a little, then grew bigger as she replied “Not exactly, but I can guide you to the entrance!”. With that, she focused for a nanosecond, then continued “I’ve sent you a map to the complex’s entrance. Good luck!”. She then went back to her other duties. The heroes looked at it. The shrine of resurrection. A direct path to it from the conduit tower, they’d have had to have the head physician of Lonlon Hospital give them permission to access it. With this information, they headed to the basement. Towards the Shrine of Resurrection. 

 

Once there, they were shocked. They came in what to it was the back way. Before them was a large medical facility. No one was there at the moment, but one feature showed its age. The central unit. Garruk and Bett walked over, immediately marveled. “What?” Zelda asked. Luria herself smiled and replied “They’re studying it. They’re beginning to understand the sheikah’s greatest tool. The chamber of resurrection”. Bett nodded and said “Yes… it’s fascinating. The water uses slate tech to contain the medical data of an individual and examine the body in it. If there is none on record, it can make guesses. From this, it can heal the individual as needed…”. Garruk spoke up, saying “The water itself is enchanted with magic. High-level magic too. Additionally, that machine up there is filled with magic, of many different varieties”. Luria nodded and said “But this room has a second function from what I can see, right Bett?”. He nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yes. That circle over there. It’s a turned off enchanted teleportation plate. If I had to guess, it’d be that the pedestal slot over there turns it on when the right slate is put in” he said. Alibaba said “That sounds like a story I heard of. Kinda in reverse, where heroes were tested on if they were worthy by trying to lift a sword”. Link looked at the slot, then at Zelda and said “Try it. You are the hero”. Zelda nodded and walked over, doing so. A voice rang out through all their heads. Each heard a separate language, but it said the same thing “Hero of the People. Zelda Tilrose Hyrule. You are the champion of Vah Epona. However, you must prove yourself. The test is simple. Take your allies. They will be performing the test. You must guide them through the labyrinth and have them complete a task. Only when all 5 complete their tasks, you must then continue to the final challenge. When you are ready, you and your allies step on the pad”. The voice faded, and the circle lit up. It was a sheikah symbol. Zelda looked at everyone and walked to it and on it before anyone could protest. She vanished. 

 

When she appeared, she was in a small control room of some sort. Behind her across a bottomless pit was a platform and shrine. In the shrine, was the body of a monk. Opposite was the labyrinth itself. Below her, in front of her too, was a small area. Clearly the start. She could see five points with terminals to activate. She narrowed her eyes. She understood now. She had to accurately guide each to the terminal and then they had to do something to activate it. She nodded, understanding immediately what to do. She spoke once everyone gathered and said “Everyone! Are you ready?”. They nodded and affirmed they were. Zelda then said “Right! Then let’s begin. The farthest point, straight ahead. Link. you’re first”. Link nodded and wind whirled next to her so she heard, in a voice like his, “sure”. He then went into the Labyrinth. Instantly, it’s true form appeared. The gate into the starting area closed behind him, and Zelda could see it. A flash of traps ahead. Not just that, she also saw monsters spawn in the labyrinth. Both mechanical ones, ghosts, and strange creatures she’d never seen before. 

 

She gave him directions. She could see the path there, thanks to the power of her triforce. However, the path would cause conflicts. She was sure they were skilled enough to take them, especially the champions, but she was worried. It couldn’t be this simple. There had to be a catch. What was it though? She got her answer immediately. The monsters. Link’s first fight was short but intense. He ran right into what seemed to be a high level mechanoid, like the ones described to her. Mini-Guardians. This one revealed 4 weapons of ancient design, using hardlight technology, something no race had done since the sheikah 10,000 years before the sheikah 100 years before the Era of the Wilds. This particular one weilded an ancient spear, an ancient sword, and an ancient bow. The bow used energy from the bow string to fire condensed light beams. It was truly a terrifying weapon. 

Link by now had adopted a new strategy for using magic. He had proper spellgems for when he needed a particular spell, but he decided to go a different route from now on. He had 7 large gems on his person at the moment. Each one was filled with raw energy pertaining to each races magical affinities. For example, right now he called on the magic of gorons, a gem filled with fire energy and defensive energy. He used it to form a trio of condensed, crystallized magical energy, set up to create 3 layers of barriers. The Mini-Guardians first strike with it’s Ancient Bow heavily cracked the first barrier. Link then morphed it into shards, formed his own arrows, and flung them! The mechanoid had no defenses of it’s own, save the sword, which it spun around to defend with, but too late! His crystalline fire arrows stabbed into various parts of it, including two of its six legs. However, they barely went in and as such the only real circuitry damaged was the circuitry in the legs damaged. Still, Link wasn’t finished. As it spun back to its Ancient Bow for another attack, Link changed the width of one barrier, super thin, then angled it parralel with the walls. He then sent it hurtling down the pathway towards the mechanoid. 

 

It was unable to stop the barrier. However, it had time to fire one last beam before the barrier sunk deep enough into it to cut into its primary circuitry, thus shutting it down. The beam hit the wall, then ricocheted into another! It ricocheted 5 times before suddenly ducking around Link’s final barrier and heading for his leg! Thankfully, while Link hadn’t been able to predict the exact trajectory, but knew that it was attempting to get around his barrier rather than through. Thus, all he had to do was dodge! Thankfully, he guessed right and the arrow merely grazed his leg. Even so, the skin was seared off, causing Link great pain! However, he lost little blood as the wound was seared shut instantly. He called on the magic within the Zora gem and applied some healing to it. In seconds, he was better. He shrunk the barrier into a ball and continued on, recalling some magic from the still formed barrier embedded in the mechanoid. Additionally, he retrieved the weapons. They’d be useful for hyrule to work with. 

 

Zelda meanwhile worried. That small battle made her realize the truth of the Labyrinth. It wasn’t designed to just test her leadership skills. It was made to wear those whom she was guiding down too. She kept guiding Link and helping him avoid traps or get through them. It had all kinds. Pressure plates that triggered spike traps or crossbows, Tripwire that caused boulders to roll or a log to flail down, or in some cruel cases using detection crystals to trigger traps to summon monsters or launch a spell from some other crystal in the area. These were the traps she had to guide each through. Also, she had to keep track of each monster in the maze. She had a lot of them too, Mini-Guardians, Flying Sentries, Poes, Great Poes, Wizzrobes, and Some strange kind of wandering holograms. 

Links second fight wasn’t so kind. He began it by being ambushed by a pair of poes. Well. More like they tried and Zelda saw them coming. He immediately moved the condensed ball of defensive magic energy and formed a barrier as the two flew at him, their lanterns twirling. If he had used his shield, it’d have phased through, but being magical, it served its purpose. He then called upon the lightning energy in his gerudo stone, and launched a few bolts, each of them curling around his barrier. The poes tried to avoid by turning invisible, but that failed. They were hit, and the lightning magic coursed through them. They weren’t defeated, but they definitely retreated, much of their magic having vanished. He kept a ball of lightning magic with him now, as well as the defensive magic ball. 

 

Eventually, he arrived. The magic balls had shrunk to the size of marbles. He had enough for 2 more baseball sized balls of lightning and defensive magic, and the rest of his gems 3 balls of each magic type. A bit over-prepared, but he preferred it that way. He headed into the area ahead. Before him was a puzzle, a rather complex one. Put simply, before him was a large circuit. Based on what he saw, at the end, was a terminal that was off. He summarized that he simply had to route lightning magic through it properly to complete the puzzle. Failure surely had consequences that he didn’t want to find out, so he began carefully. First he drew some fire magic from the goron gem and sent a series of flames out. This was to illuminate the entire circuit. As he suspected, there were some dead ends. However, other peculiarities existed. Some parts of the circuit stripes were larger than others, or thinner. Sometimes, they had ancient hylian next to a line. He sighed a bit. Thankfully, he had a single start point. It was time to begin solving the puzzle. 

 

After an hour of testing, he finally finished. He sighed deeply. It wasn’t easy. Most of it was unneeded. Perhaps there was a methodology behind the path of power he was supposed to take, but it was ultimately meaningless because he realized something. The circuit stripes reacted to magic outright. Lightning magic simply was the trigger for the end. As such, all he had to do was use one of the balls of fire as a sort of guiding post as he sent lightning magic down the circuit. Once it hit the terminal, it was over. He stood up and walked down the circuit to the terminal and inserted his slate into the appropriate slot. It circled clockwise and then activated fully. Now it was anothers turn. 

 


	82. Chapter 74-the Witching Hour

**_Chapter 74_ **

_ The Witching Hour _

  
  


Zelda sighed deeply. She had succeeded in getting Link to the first terminal. When it activated, the gate preventing the others from proceeding opened. Garruk was up next, and she let him know. “Garruk! We’re going with you next and taking you west of your position!” she said. Garruk nodded and headed out. He followed Zelda’s instructions and cast a special spell he had prepped for this very occasion. He weaved together the magics of shadow and rune and created a cloud of black shadows that had a rune on it. It was a new spell he concocted he called trapfinder. The idea was that when something he hadn’t noticed approaches or draws closer, the rune would light up. By the black cloud drawing in the runes darkness, and other remain dark. 

 

With Zelda guiding him and his spell helping him remain alert, he continued. He kept Vah Rudania Tremolo disengaged. He didn’t see a reason to have it on. However, this notion was quickly dispelled. He suddenly nearly fell over when an explosion rung out behind him! He looked around, then up and saw it! A flying sentry gaurdian! It was targeting him now! He quickly cast Culve Caldera to set up a strong defensive barrier, just in time for it’s laser! He then prepared a fireball in one hand and the spell for dark portal in the other. The sentry meanwhile prepared another laser, targeting the heavily damaged barrier. Right as it fired, Garruk cast dark portal and fireball, while dispelling is barrier! The sentries own laser went into the portal and smashed into it’s flight unit while a fireball smashed into its central visual sensor! These two attacks overloaded its processor and it began to spin around before crashing down elsewhere. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Garruk continued. He ended up passing by the western point rather than the southwestern point that he was heading for. He fought a few more things, all easy. Poes mainly. However, then he saw it. It moved through the wall as he approached the terminal he was heading for. A holographic being. It stopped and turned to him. Faceless. It then formed weapons. A scythe. Examining the being now, as it changed, it resembled something depicted in legends. Death. It moved swiftly! Aiming to cut him in twain! He immediately cast culve caldera as a square defensive barrier. He then initiated Vah Rudania Tremolo as the barrier cracked. He proceeded to open up part of the barrier so he could launch a pair of Fury spells! White flames spewed out and into the holographic figure! Suddenly though, it vanished. Garruk blinked. He moved forward. Eventually, a gate closed behind him. He sighed and disengaged Vah Rudania, putting it in his bag of holding. 

 

The puzzle to activate this was simple. He needed to answer a simple question. The problem was that there were no utensils to write with provided, nor really a place to put the answer. Thus the answer was to use rune magic. The question? A riddle. “I am am vast and filled, yet nothing. I am bright yet dark. What am I?”. Garruk merely smiled and wrote out the answer using the hylian alphabet, transmitted via sheikah rune magic. The terminal powered on at his answer. He walked forward and put his slate in te proper slot. With that answer, the terminal accepted it. The second terminal had been powered up and activated. 

 

Alibaba asked to be next, which Zelda was fine with. His objective was the point to his northeast. He smiled and headed out. Zelda gave him directions and he used his skills to see the traps ahead. He quickly noted however something strange. He noted a lot of the traps were electrical in nature. Not using lightning magic persay, but used the physics and science behind the Gerudos electrical technology. The best example was the 5th trap, which was activated via pressure plate. Essentially, it completed a circuit and would send out electrical arcs. If he hadn’t learned how to see ambushes or traps, he’d be in trouble, as the route to his terminal was rife with them. However, he was proficient and could avoid most of them. However, the enemies were another matter. He was somewhat proficient in duelist style fighting with his gerudo scimitars, but he was only 15. His physical prowess was not as good as his peers and so certain enemies were a bad match for him. Case in point, his first fight was against a Mini-Guardian, armed with a high ancient shield and greater ancient sword. 

  
  
  


He tried his hand at fighting without Vah Naboris Da Capo. It went not very well. The narrow hallway did provide a bit of an advantage since he was the agile-type of fighter, however the high ancient shields tower shield-like design made getting around it hard for Alibaba. Additionally, the robots ability to circle around 360 degrees at a rather moderate speed made it even rougher. Worse yet, the gerudo scimitars were not made to puncture hard material, thus the one blind spot, the top, was out of the question. Additionally, it was rather aggressive with its style, parrying at times to throw him off balance so it could try attacking. In the end, Alibaba had no choice but to use Vah Naboris Da Capo, using its powers of magnetic control to destroy its inner circuitry. Disappointed, he continued onwards until he arrived at the terminal. 

 

He found the next problem interesting. It was a hologram displaying the atmospheric data of Hyrule at the current time and it asked him to predict the major locales weather patterns tomorrow. It only wanted generals. Thankfully, he had studied this too. He began first by figuring out what it considered major locales. Thankfully, it’s what he thought they’d be. The resort town of Faron Resort, Zora’s Sanctuary, Goron City, the Lost Woods, Rity City, Kakariko Capital, the strange castle that floated above the abandoned Hyrule Castle, the City of Sages, and Gerudo City. From there, he examined the current data. It seemed like for western old Hyrule, there were no major weather patterns. Not even in Kakariko Capital deep in the Hebra Mountains. However, eastern Hyrule had a large storm brewing. There was even rainfall in Goron City. It didn’t reach the streets, the heat of the volcano evaporated it instantly and what got through was blocked by its dome. However, this storm was big and moving westward… mostly. He southern half actually moved Southeast. Thinking, he began to calculate. Eventually, he entered his answer. The storm would end up moving straight south for the southern half, and the rest would move northeast, hitting places like Rito City and Kakariko Capital. The terminal powered on. Smiling, he walked over and inserted his slate. 

 

Luria was picked next. She activated Vah Ruta Encore and proceeded. Vah Ruta Encore was to her a perfect fit. It did enhance her magic, some, but what really counted was two of its abilities. The first was its regeneration power. It essentially kept a regeneration spell active on her at all times, and at maximum output. She essentially had regeneration abilities on par with octopi right now. It’s second grand ability was time manipulation. She couldn’t move through time in the traditional sense, but she could do a few things. She’d explore later, when they had time to prepare for what everyone called the final battle, but for now, she’d focus on the easy to understand ability, the ability to slow down time. 

 

She proceeded and with Vah Ruta Encores amazingly dense forcefield, managed to walk through most traps. The only one that posed a threat was one that involved a detection gem crystal triggering a lightning bolt crystal to shock anything it sighted. Normally, it would severely injure a Zora. However, Luria, with Vah Ruta Encore, basically walked through it. She initiated the slow time power and dodged each bolt. To ensure maximum protection, she made sure to stack her own layer of high-level regeneration on top of Vah Ruta Encores. When a bolt finally did hit her, she only stopped for a moment before being totally fine. She proceeded through the trap, plucking the detection crystal and pocketing it. She then pocketed the lightning bolt crystal. Eventually, she made it to her terminal, on the southeast side. 

 

Her puzzle was rather tricky. Simply put, she had to play memory, the game. According to the rules, she would get 5 seconds to memorize all the combinations. She’d be allowed only 3 mismatches, out of 20 required matches. Normally, this would be impossible without Seer Magic. However, she had something that could help. Her slow time ability. She pressed the start button and slowed time. She took note of every combination possible and began. It took her half an hour, but she got it to power on. She nearly failed too. She walked to the terminal and inserted her slate into the proper slot, disengaging Vah Ruta Encore. 

 

The final hero, Bett, was up. He activated Vah Medoh Refrain and faced his first shock. His sensors weren’t working as expected. He couldn’t get a solid read on the labyrinths layout. Moreover, even when he tuned them for this extradimensional space, it still wasn’t working properly. He sighed. At the very least, the short range sensors were working. Thus, he set out. As he had hoped, he could navigate the labyrinth with Zelda’s help. Additionally, his short range sensors could pick up when monsters were approaching, allowing him to avoid ambushes. It even picked up traps, allowing him to fly over them. As for enemies, he solved that too. The lasers from his mini-guardians were magical in nature, and as such could hurt essentially anything. Even the holograms. However, he noticed something. Attacks only caused them to pause. A quick scan revealed that they were in fact regenerating from the attacks while paused. Satisfied, he flew onwards and got to his terminal with Zelda’s guidance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


His puzzle was actually simple. The terminal was already powered and ready to accept his slate. However, he discovered it was for naught. He had to fix the multitude of programming errors in the terminal. Thankfully for him, it gave him full access to its systems. Thus, he began his work. First, he checked all the errors. Most were corrupt files, easily fixed with some tools on his slate. However, some were more heinous. One had missing values, another had wrong code blocks, and one was straight blank. It took him a few hours of had work, using various programs and personal knowledge, but with time he fixed the programming in the terminal. With that, it activated properly with his slate. 

 

Zelda sighed deeply. They had succeeded. With that, a hardlight bridge formed between the place she was, and the shrine. She called out “I’ll be back! It seems I must proceed!”. The various responses she received were all encouraging. Amongst it, she heard Link say “Good luck, pal”. She smiled and proceeded beyond the bridge, to the shrine. After crossing, it vanished. Before her, wrapped in a cage of hardlight, sat the remains of a sheikah monk. She walked up the steps to stand before the monk. “I am Princess Zelda Tilrose Hyrule, holder of the triforce of courage, and wielder of the sword that seals the darkness! I have passed your trial, and ask for the prize, the fifth divine beast!”. 


	83. Chapter 75-1001 Arabian Nights

**_Chapter 75_ **

_ 1001 Arabian Nights _

  
  
  


Zelda stood before the monk, within the shrine. She stared at it, hoping. A voice filled her head. “I am monk Moz Koshia. Who said you completed my trial? You fulfilled the prerequisite. That alone requires praise” the voice said. The body before her shuddered. Once. Twice. Then more. It then began to move, slowely standing in place. Suddenly, the environment around them changed! Her eyes widened as she realized a horrorfying fact. They were above the clouds! High in the sky, she looked around. She could make out Death Mountain, the Hebra Mountain Range, and even Hyrule Castle Metropolis. She turned to the Monk whom now wielded a pair of ancient blades. “Prepare yourself, hero. I come holding nothing back. This fight is my trial” the voice said, before it charged!

 

Zelda reacted immediately. She pulled out her master sword and her pistol and readied to parry with her sword. However, she could see it! The path the monk was going to take, and the attack he’d use! She immediately struck with her full force where he’d strike, throwing the monks testing strikes off! Following this, she fired her elemental pistol, but only twice. She doubted the monk would let her reload, so she had to be careful with how many shots she fired. She only had 12 bullets. Sadly, she only landed a blow on the upper arm of the monk. A fire shot too, so the wound sealed shut instantly and was put out as the monk backflipped away. Still, it was a direct hit, with a hole in the arm. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She watched him now. She was slightly afraid, seeing such an old body move so fast, but she stayed resolute. She focused and watched the monk as its body relaxed. Koshia stared before suddenly leaping towards her! She focused and dodged at the last second, striking out with the master sword. However, the monk somersaulted forward, avoiding the blow. Then, it did something shocking! It threw one of its ancient blades at her! She instantly activated her ‘Rito’s Jump’ enchantment and flew into the air, avoiding the blade! However, she realized too late this was what the monk planned, as she saw him sailing at her, ancient blade in hand! She gritted her teeth and prepared herself. She ended up in a mid-air sword fight! Thankfully, the ancient blade couldn’t melt through the master sword, but likewise the master swords edge wasn’t sharp enough to break the hardlight blade of the monks ancient blade! They exchanged blows, parrying and attempting strike to no avail until they hit the ground! She immediately attempted retreat, but the monk gave no quarter!

 

He advanced and continued attempting to breach her defenses! She, using her Triforce of Courage, foresaw each strike and moved to block it! However, they came so fast, it was all she could do, beyond the occasional parry! However, she eventually found it! A single weakness! She continued her retreat and defense, when she enacted her plan! She kicked the ancient blade, aiming for his foot! Even if it missed, it’d create a single opening, with which she could strike! The monk, noticing before she tried, moved to counter it, by attempting to kick it in the air! However, Zelda still found her opening and struck the ancient blade as its spin reached it’s arc! The blade immediately flew at the Monk, catching him off guard! Unfortunately, it’s insane reaction speed allow it to avoid a fatal blow, cutting its ear off and cutting into its shoulder, though not removing its arm. She used this moment to fully retreat, and for good measure fired a few shots, two blocked by its attempts to cut the bullets from the air, but a third found purchase in the left side of the monk! Not just a bullet though, it was an lightning bullet and it send electricity coursing through the monks body! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Zelda sighed in relief. She had just barely fought off the Monk. However, she did. That meant one thing. She stood a chance. Reinvigorated and hope in her heart, she prepared herself for what she expected to be round two. Which is was as the voice said in her head “You have passed part one. Now you must fight me when I am putting real effort”. With that, the monk made one of the blades vanish. Then the fight continued. The monk made a serious of hand motions with one hand. His fingertips glowed as he did, leaving energy behind… to form a rune! She instantly recognized it too, and immediately fired in the air, her hand guided by her triforce! An explosion rang out! The monk began again. However, Zelda wouldn’t give him time! She immediately fired a flurry of elemental bullets! Two missed, but two hit! A lightning bullet that caused the monks movements to faulter and the spell to dissipate, and a fire bullet to its right knee, making it fall to it! She instantly advanced!

 

However, her triforce surged! She instinctively spun and defensively slashed and realized something! He had just teleported! With her action, she deflected the stab the monk did and even threw him off balance! Shocked she just turned and readied herself. She felt uneasy. She had begun to solely rely on the triforce for its prediction capabilities and enhancement of her instincts. The Monk moved around her slowly. It sighed and then said “Well then. The final phase. It is time I revealed the true nature of magic”. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. The monk had actually spoken. Additionally, it announced it was kicking the trial into high gear. Suddenly, she saw a shine she was familiar with. The glow of a divine being. “Prepare yourself princess. For now, I hold nothing back. I shall use the divine might granted to me by the divine goddess Nayru” a voice said into her head. Her fears quelled themselves and she focused. The triforce filled her with  _ Courage _ . 

 

She instantly jump-dodged left, then stab the master sword to shift her momentum towards the monk and somersaulted forward. Doing this caused her to avoid two lasers that were fired from random points around her. She then proceeded to look around. She saw, with the power of her triforce piece, where the next attacks were coming from. 4 lasers from the cardinal directions, guardian strength this time! She smiled. A chance! She waited until the exact right moment, then ducked! She blocked with the master sword and aimed to deflect the lasers towards the monk! However, she underestimated their strength and instead of deflecting as she thought, they spread in a wide arc! All directions away from her essentially had a small laser flying outwards! The Monk wasn’t caught too off-guard however, and only took two hits from them before making all of them dissipate. Zelda rolled backwards to avoid a powerful laser surging forth from the monks hand. She quickly got to her feet and ran around the monk but towards him, avoiding his hand laser. 

 

The monk changed tactics at this point. He cast dark portal and send a beam of pure light through it! Zelda instantly guessed his tactics and dodged away, turning towards it. A portal behind her, the beam coming through. She then ducked again, rolling to the side! She avoided another powerful laser. The other had been a decoy, but she’d seen through it! Additionally, she’d just been presented with an opportunity! She fired five bullets in rapid succession at the portal! 2 went off into the distance as the portal closed before they could go through, but three had! Further, only one hit the platform as the Monk teleported using dark teleport, but two hit! An ice bullet on his right knee, freezing it solid! A fire bullet to his stomach! A fatal blow! 

 

The monk stopped suddenly. “Enough” the voice said “I have seen enough. Though not as powerful as heroes of old, you Zelda have proven yourself a hero. The old ones greatest strength was their resourcefulness, but you have something too that makes you strong, their equal. A mind for tactics. Perhaps it is your noble upbringing, the trace elements of the goddesses blood, or maybe remnants of the triforce of wisdom. Whatever it may be, you are equal to the hero of the wild I tested so long ago. Albiet, in a different way. I hereby grant you the right to wield Vah Epona, or as he knew it, the Master Cycle Zero”. With that, the scenery, sensations, and monk vanished. Before her was the shrine of resurrection. Her friends stood around it too, each relaxed as they waited. “Ah!” Luria exclaimed “She’s back!”. Bett was about to ask her how things went, when he was answered by a light! In front of the healing bay, a light flashed and before their eyes it stood. The Master Cycle Zero, in full beauty. Link smiled and said with his wind magic “So, that answers the question of if you passed. Congrats!”. Zelda smiled back and said with a bow “Thank you, friends! With this, we stand a chance against the Lich!”. Everyone sighed in relief. 

 

With that, Link evolved the divine beast. It glowed brightly, filling the dark room with light, before transferring in wreaths of light onto Zelda. It formed armor similar to that of the armor plating that encased guardians. Moreover, it had a wholly unique design. The boots had super thick dense plating covering the toes, and it have several cables coming out of the back of the neck, connecting to various parts of her body, connecting directly into it. Further, the helmet was shaped similar to a horses head, with the muzzle part folding down in front of her face obscuring her vision. At least, it would were it not for the heads-up display that formed and gave her a clear vision in front of her. Not only that, it gave her various bits of information. The final detail about her new Divine Beast Armor was that the shoulders had gears on them. They rotated quick like a clock might. She smiled and said “Well, we need to test it out. Any ideas?”. 

  
  
  
  


The Lich sat in his old, moldy throne. He had it brought to his study. There was a reason. He had used rune magic to enchant it. It had only 3 enchantments, but they were important. First, it would connect to any leyline in the area. If there was none, then it would direct him where to put it. After connecting, it would siphon energy from the leyline. It then would use this energy to revitalize the Lich if needed. Or anyone whom sat upon it. The second power it possessed was that it could use stored energy to amplify the power of any magic that they whom sat upon the throne attempted to use. They had to be aware of the energy and try to tap into it in order to receive the benefits, but those were the only conditions. For example, normally the spell ‘Dark Portal’ could only open 8 ft. tall, 4 ft. wide portals. With the throne, the portals could go up to 40 ft. tall, 20 ft. wide. If he had some other magical amplification means? Further obviously. The final capability the throne possessed essentially allowed him to traverse dimensions. It was very similar to the strongest teleportation spell ‘Dimension Transferrence’, which simply put the caster onto another dimension at the exact coordinates they were at. If there was matter at the place the caster would appear, it and anything within 5 ft. would be eliminated. If it was organic, then it’s simply switch places with him. His throne made one difference though. It would simply correct coordinates to the nearest available coordinates. If none could be found, it’d cancel if any dangerous organics were detected or it’d simply eliminate matter around it. 

 

These effects made the artifact important to him. He used its power to let him view many things with Seer Magic. Right now, he witnessed the retrieval of the fifth divine beast. The Master Cycle Zero. It was a fresh creation of the monks and made specifically for the Hero of the Wilds. Evolved, the lines of victory were blurred. It was then he was interrupted by a knock. “Come in” the Lich said, allowing the intrusion. A familiar cloaked figure came is. Zasansa. His final general, and a Lord-ranked Stalzalfols. “Yes?” the Lich questioned. “I have come master, with news. I have been doing research as you’ve asked, and working with our conspirators on how best to move forward. I cannot bring news on the war preparations, but I can give news about my research into ancient artifacts”. Zasansa replied. At the Lich’s nod, he continued “I have uncovered 5 artifacts of great power, some owned by a hero, some not so much. I believe these artifacts would serve our cause well”. The Lich nodded and said “Continue”. He listed them off then. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


First presented was the item known as the Cane of Byrna. A relic capable of rendering the wielder invulnerable for a short time, or alternatively empowering the wielders defensive magics considerably. He knew its history and that the lorulians would like to have it back. He decided to inform Duos and let him decide. If his aid was requested, he’d offer troops. Next reported was a magical fairy artifact known as the Hat of Wishes, supposedly capable of granting them. If nothing else, the Lich did not want it in the hands of a sage or hero. He’d personally handle its acquisition. The third item reported was one he was happy to hear of. The book of secrets had been found. The lesser artifact, the book of Maduro, had also been located but deemed difficult to acquire. This was fine. The Book of Secrets, an item held by the Oracle of Secrets, or the avatar of Farore, was not claimed at the moment. Additionally, it was even in hyrule. What luck! He could easily have Garrax go acquire it. The fourth item had him less enthusiastic but happy nonetheless. The harp of ages. It was an artifact that allowed actual time travel. Additionally, regardless of changes brought about by the harp owner, the timeline would remain stable. In other words, a harp wielder couldn’t cause a paradox, even if they tried. That being said, it was still dangerous, especially to him. He’d have to acquire it. Thankfully, he knew Pagos could handle the job. The final item on the roster was an item that wasn’t particularly dangerous but was capable of causing him and others trouble. The Rod of Seasons. Worse yet, it seemed to be in the hands of its oracle already. That would make things tricky. 

 

Still, he decided to forgo it. No need to risk men against an avatar with her magical focus when he could acquire four other powerful artifacts, two of which he was in a race with unknowns for. He nodded and said “Thank you for your report. We shall not acquire the Rod of Seasons, as grand as that item may be in our arsenal. Instead, we will focus on the others. Inform Duos of the cane and inform Garrax I am having him march on the book. I will send Pagos to fetch the harp and I will acquire the hat. Thank you, Zasansa. You have proven yourself well”. Zasansa would smile if he could. He simply said “Of course, my master. You taught me many, many things. I am utterly in your debt”. With that, he turned and left. The Lich turned and activated a Seer spell, ‘Window’. Normally, it was a mere long-distance recon spell. With the throne and his natural might, he could view things in other dimensions. Additionally, with some force, he could create communication lines. He did this to contact Pagos, whom immediately noticed it. “Lich” Pagos said in a low voice “I thought we weren’t to communicate like this?”. The Lich chuckled and said “Things change. The Goddesses have made a move, with us unaware. They’re setting their avatars up”. Pagos raised an eyebrow and sighed. The Lich continued “I wish to ask for another favor. The harp remains unclaimed and it sits in a dimension separate from this one. Can you claim it for me? I am willing to accept the consenquence of such a request”. Pagos moved to unfurl and said “Then, I shall visit the heroes tonight. They will be allowed one legendary item retrieval too. Are you certain, Lich?”. The Lich nodded. With that, Pagos flew off through the void. The Lich ended the spell. He then activated the thrones final translocation ability. 

  
  



	84. Chapter 76-Topaz

**_Chapter 76_ **

_ Opal ‘ol buddy of mine _

  
  
  


Zelda was in love. She had the Master Armor as it was dubbed by its programming for only a few days, but she had learned a lot. First, she learned that the armors ground speed was incredible. In a straight line, she could go 100 miles per hour in about 5 seconds and it was calculated based on what her HUD displayed about her statistics she could keep that up for around 10 minutes before needing a small break. Secondly, she could parkour very easily, especially with the suits ability to slow time down by a lot. Enough that everything else looked still and she moved like a slug. The only thing unaffected in stopped time was her perception. As a result, she could easily maneuver her body through what would normally be impossible places while not losing momentum. The only problem was it put a real strain on her soul, since it was completely magical in nature. The other ability was the invisible forcefield that it projected around her. Unlike the other divine beast armors that projected static, unbending forcefield, hers was extremely flexible. This added a layer of defense others didn’t have. Unfortunately, in terms of stability and density, it was about as much as Vah Ruta’s. Even so, she loved the armor. 

 

She spent a lot of time exploring the City of Sages as practice. Midna was able to help out by teleporting her back if she was about to get injured or was about to injure someone. Further, her and the others had split up for now. Bett wanted to return to Rito Village in order go over his research with other researchers and his superior. Garruk wanted to return to his studies and had more than successfully researched fairy magic. He even got to witness some sort of new magic from Link. Luria wanted to go back to work and thought that Vah Ruta Encore would help in that. She had already received permission from the hospitals overseer in attempting it. Alibaba wanted to return to Gerudo Metropolis and move his family to a higher state of living and potentially help them get jobs of their own. Link himself had decided to travel. He didn’t mention where, but he was going to. Thus the heroes went their separate ways for now. Each having goals and aspirations of their own. They however made a vow. They’d meet again. Before the final battle began in a few months, they’d meet and form a strategy. This was the promise they made. 

 

Meanwhile, the Lich walked. The area around him was in a void of perpetual twilight. Thanks to his powers, he was capable of simply walking on nothing. However, even so, this place was not the normal fare. It was a place that was known for having the worst of the worst thrown in. That was not what he was concerned about however. What were once criminals in the same boat, had become jailers since before the era of the wilds. The Twili now served as jailers and wardens. They served the goddesses and held any prisoner they deemed nessecary for containment. He was concerned about them interferring, for one reason. They had the ability to use Divine Magic, which was capable of essentially doing anything. 

 

Normally, magic cannot do something that is completely dejected from the laws of the universe. For example, fire spells cannot burn water without sufficient preparation (Like putting gasoline in it, or another sufficient chemical). Even fairy magic would have immense trouble injecting fire elemental energy into water, or converting water elemental energy into fire elemental energy, despite it being in its nature to manipulate natural energy. Divine Magic on the other hand, had absolutely no problem with this. This is due to the system it followed, removed from the magic of mortals and the magic of natural beings; divine magic followed the will of creators and thus forced their will upon reality. To be fair, it was not all powerful. Divine magic was only as strong as the caster using it, but since many practitioners of it were already divine creators of some type, they had no issues with it. 

 

The thing was though that one mortal race gained the ability to use Divine Magic. The Twili, residents of the Twilight Realm. They used it to help in their duties as wardens of the realm, and jailers to hardened criminals of reality itself. These were the people the Lich was concerned with fighting. After all, he could not use his full might until the final battle, and until then he was stuck with mortal magics and natural magics. He could not use his divine magic. Even so, he had to try. He had to acquire the Hat of Wishes. It did not have true wish-granting power, but it had the ability to greatly enhance once magic capabilities. In a mere mortals hands, it could turn them into a wizard-class mage and in a sages hands, they would become equal to a minor god. Thus the Lich had to acquire it and ensure it did not fall into the hands of the heroes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He walked through the realm, heading for his destination. A temple miles from the main capital of the twili, Twilight Citadel. Dubbed, the Temple of Light. He continued, heading towards it. After what seemed like hours of walking, he finally arrived. The giant structure, resembling a twili interpretation of the ancient castle of Hyrule, stood before him. He could already see the defenses. Twili sentries, shaped like hands powered by Sol Cores. Acolytes to provide magical support and firepower. Finally, shadow beasts as they were called, though they were magically induced and used mechanical frames to function. Unlike what they were based on, these ones were quite a bit more fragile. They were not as immortal. However, they still boasted incredible power. 

 

Even so, he had to get the cap. No doubt sooner or later the Twili would hand it over to a sage. The worst outcome, besides Link acquiring it. He began his assault very simply. He first began a song as he walked. It was a very powerful spell made to lull enemies into a helpless slumber. The Koroks used it to knock enemies out and move them out of territory, but only 4 koroks knew this spell. He knew because he present when the first version was cast, though of course hidden. As his song reached the walls of the castle, the acolytes that were there immediately began to fall asleep, unable to resist the songs magic. He then proceeded to cast Dark Fog multiple times around each of the sentinels. He couldn’t have them activating and ruining things. He also made sure to surround himself in a cloud of darkness. With that, he ended his song, lulling the front guard asleep. He went to the front door and cast a simple rune magic spell called ‘Lockpick’. Despite the name, it worked on doors without locks, and even just walls, provided proper preparation was taken. Its function was to open anything designated as a door. However, the spell could recognized walls with a door painted on as ‘Doors’ and create a passageway. With this spell, he was able to enter the temple with ease. He cast sleep again, letting his voice carry through the halls. Only those deep in would be unaffected. With this, he was mostly done. He continued, this time into the inner sanctum. Of course, magically guarded. For this, he used the might of calamity ganon to shatter the protections, use ‘Lockpick’, and entered. Before him stood his final challenge. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A single twili stood before him. They wore great, long, robes of indistinguishable colors. They were turned away from him.  When they turned, it showed they weren’t unarmed. They had on them a single piece of equipment. A small gavel made of translucent crystal. “Ah. The famous Redeemer. The twili in charge of overseeing the rehabilitation of the souls trapped here” the Lich said, musing “Have you seen success yet? Or have you given up hope? Or perhaps you’ve discovered the truth of the matter?”. The twili sighed and shook her head, saying “Talk is pointless. You came here for this item but I guard it. My orders are none may use it. Thus we’re at an impasse. Your only hope of retrieval is force”. The Lich sighed, replying simply “I wished to avoid this. Suppose I have no choice though”.


	85. Chapter 77-Opal

**_Chapter 77_ **

_ Topaz is to be Right _

  
  
  


He sighed. He was sitting in his bedroom, staring out his window onto the metropolis of Hyrule Castle Metropolis. He was smoking from an antique pipe that belonged to his grandfather. Next to him, a glass of lon lon ranch brand red wine sat in a wine glass, next to a small plate of steak, assorted vegetables, and some pasta with cheese sauce. On the TV a program played depicting the events of the origin of their nation. ‘The Sword of Heaven’ it was called. It was about the struggles of a man and woman whom descended from the sky and fought the demons that overran the surface and cultivated the land. He wasn’t paying attention though. His mind was on other matters. He was mulling over information he had discovered, as well as events that recently transpired. 

 

As he enjoyed his meal, his mind went over the various events. He had been relieved of his duty over watching ganon. It had been determined that he was not a threat, so long as he wasn’t brought to deaths door. Further, none save the culprit would be in danger should it occur. Thus, Ganon was completely and utterly absolved of all wrongdoing, as the cause of his outburst had been the Goddess din pumping ganon full of divine energy in an effort to save his life. something that none would contest would always create abnormal instances. Further studies showed that during such an event, Ganon, or whomever wielded the triforce of power, would exact vengeance upon whomever dealt them a mortal blow, even if they were a total pacifist. This was Dins doing as well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Afterwards, he was assigned to investigate the Lich with Sheik. The reason being sheik himself could only be in so many places at once, and as such he could only cover so much. If he had help, he could get more info more easily. Thus the detective was assigned to cover two cities. First had been the goron’s new Hyrule centerpiece, Goron Central. It was made in the northwestern edge of New Hyrule and covered an entire mountaintop. As opposed to Goron City, it instead sat on a sleeping volcano. However, it was one of much greater magnitude. Additionally, it was the site of a great debate. To put it simply, evidence showed that the ice that covered the top formed and settled despite the fact that the volcano was quite active. After investigating multiple avenues in the city, he returned to Hyrule City Metropolis to search here. He had just finished exploring the library and had just finished reading a book. It detailed the dragons. It revealed 4 existed, and based on Ganontech records, only 3 were confirmed dead. He was pondering the possibility of the others existence. None had been seen that fit the description of the 4th. 

 

However, what disturbed him and had him pondering the implications of his discovery, the ramifications, and what it meant, as well as if he should continue, was what happened on his way home from the library. He was followed. He lost them in the alley near his place, but what he saw as they walked by, and what he heard, shook him. He walked into the alleyway and out of their sight and crushed a pair of gems. ‘Invisibility’ and ‘Hush’, spells that when combined gave the receiver of their benefits complete stealth. To further ensure stealth, he crouched down in the shadows. Then, he saw them. Seven individuals walked down the alley. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Each were different under their cloaks, but it was clear they were not of that realm. The leader was very fox-like, yet humanoid like the rito were akin to birds. The two mage-looking fellows behind him were both strange beings. Pure black skin and pure white eyes. They looked like the most basic of cartoon characters from back in the day. Similar to a character named Game and Watch. Behind them was a pair of small, lanky beings. They looked like hylians but had purple skin and black veins. Their scalera was black, their pupils red, and their eye color both were blue. The tall beings behind them each looked different. The 9 foot tall being looked hylian enough, but had a much more pronounced facial structure, matching cartoon anthromorphic bulls, and had two stubby horns on their foreheads. The other was 7 ft. tall and while it was scaly like a zora, they had a green coloration and it seemed that the underbelly was likely white as their chin and the front part of their neck was as well. Further, unlike the zora’s that had variation in eye color with white scalera, these beings had pure black but small eyes. Further, they had a massive mouth. At least 1 ft wide while resting. Their clothes, since he had a good look, was not made of this world. The weapons did replicate known methods, but were clearly that and used materials unknown, giving away their otherwordly nature to the observant eye. Of the seven he could tell each of their roles and the groups intent. Two were magic users, two were heavy units, one was a scout, another was a rogue-type, and the last one was clearly the leader and the first fighter in a fight. As for what he heard, it was quite clear. They were discussing finding and eliminating him. The reason? Discovering the existence of Pagos, whom from what he determined from the conversation had become this groups ally. Further, they needed to dispose of the book he checked out. 

 

Now he sat. A fully loaded rifle next to him and a fully loaded magnum on the table. He had his slate on him, and he had 10 gems on him, all he had saved up from bonuses given by the department he worked at. On him he did have a shock baton, but he’d prefer they not get close enough that it be practical. He sighed deeply and finished his meal, wiping his mouth off before standing and slinging the rifle over his shoulder and holstering the pistol. He strapped his gem pack to his belt and then picked up a briefcase. It held various things. Specifically, it held work papers, his research notes, a journal, and the book he checked out, among other things. He moved to the door when he heard a knocked. He checked and paled. They were there. Disguised, but their red eyes gave it away. He turned around and ran for the open window. The door burst down just as he was halfway out. The lead was enough he got out fully onto the fire escape and ran up the stairs, pulling out his pistol as he did. He got to the top and very narrowly escape a stab from a knife. He pushed the pistol into their side and fired twice, then got onto the roof and ran. He knew that person was out of commission, even if they had a healer. He could feel the blood on his hand.

 

He rushed across the rooftop. He needed to get to the police department nearby. He could hole up there, rally a few cops, and bunker down. Then, he could enter protective custody. Of course, he’d scatter this info he had the best he could before then. Luckily for him, the rooftop alleys were small. 3 foot gaps. However, the police department was across the street. He’d have to descend in order to get there, as he couldn’t jump 20 feet and survive a 15 foot drop on top of that. Not with them pursuing him. He jumped across and narrowly avoided some sort of entrapment spell. A translucent cube hung over the middle of the gap. Seems one of the magic users had gotten up. He turned, dropping his case and unslinging his rifle. He was shocked to find both of them up there and the leader. The rouge laid motionless on the ground next to him. He aimed and fired directly at one of them. They wore normal hylian attire, but their ornate necklaces, rings, and earrings as well as their chanting gave them away. He hit the right one in the shoulder. Suddenly, the other had a similar injury. He found it strange, but it was what he needed. He grabbed his briefcase and continued running.

 

He evaded them for around 4 minutes, finding cover between runs. At one point he used a ‘Double Image’ gem to trick them into firing off some elemental arrows for running for it. He was now across the way from the department. He had no real choice other than to descend. He could descend via the stairwell. It’d provide him lots of cover and give good security once he got down. On the other hands, they’d certainly get down first. Other than that, he could pick to scale down the building, a vastly faster but much riskier alternative, or the fire escape which was in between the two. He opted for the stairwell. He had a dark portal gem and if he had a line of sight to the front, he could use it to get to the front doors. From there, it was as simple as walking in. Thus, he opened the stairwell, walked in, and then turned. He pulled out a ‘Fury’ gem and crushed it, then held his hand to the side of the door. He welded it mostly shut. It was his attempt to slow them down. Only time would tell if he succeeded. He continued down the stairwell, ignoring the banging of the door above. He got down the ground floor when the door burst open. He could hear the door sliding down the stairs. Rather than run through the exit doorway, he opted to head further into the apartment building. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He eventually made it to the front and as he guessed, he saw them. A large figure that was 8 feet tall, wearing the same dark robes as the rest. He also saw the mages across the street and saw the leader with the large hylian. At least he thought they were, even if they were infected with whatever they had in them. Still, his plan was alright. He retrieved his shock baton and then set the briefcase down. He retrieved his ‘dark portal’ gem before picking it back up. He then crushed the gem and focused on behind the girls, then stepped forward through the dark portal. He struck out, aiming for the neck of one. They didn’t even get to scream as the electricity shorted their neck muscles, prevent them from producing sound. It also made them collapse and generally prevented focused thought, and thus spellcasting. He then ran for the police department next door. He burst through the front door and looked right at the receptionist. “Initiate a lockdown. We’re about to be sieged by interlopers” he said. The receptionist looked alarmed, but nodded and pressed a button. Instantly, the windows shuttered with steel plating and the doors had heavy iron bars fall behind them. All of it was of goron smithing, so it was good, hard stuff. He sighed in relief and walked over. “Sorry for the panic. Explain it like this. A group of 8 pursued me to my home as I was investigating the nature of the Lich, as ordered by his royal majesty. I fended them off as I fled here. Based on their numbers, actions, and time of day, a siege is likely” He said. The receptionist nodded and said the announcement over the loudspeaker. 

 

In minutes, most of the cops came out to the front. 5 in all. He explained what he saw, his general observations, and the situation. The cops nodded and immediately headed for the armory. A total lockdown hadn’t been initiated yet, for this exact reason. Had it been so, the hallways shutters would have lowered and a passcode required to raise them temporarily. In the armory, he stocked up and deposited some gems. Another set of illusion gems, 3 total. He also deposited a Mist gem he picked up. It would’ve been helpful outside, but inside, it’d be a pain. He replaced them with Lightning Bolt gems, a fireball gem, and two fury gems. He also decided to grab another pair of gems, each containing a spell he knew would be helpful. Spells called ‘Mirror’. They essentially created thin translucent discs of liquid glass that absorbed kinetic energy when struck. When dissipated, it released the energy in an explosive burst. The other gem was the same, but for energy. 

  
  
  
  
  


He also found it a good idea to grab a riot shield and some armor. Simple chainmail enchanted with the ‘shield’ spell, that gave a small anti-kinetic layer of energy over it. It wasn’t very strong and a good solid hit would break it. However, most ballistics lacked the sheer kinetic force to do so. Alternatively, overloading it would dispel it too. With both equipped, and the briefcase secured in the armory, he stepped out and referred to the stations map. It was all over the inside, but barely in any pedestrian areas. The nearest entrance was the service entrance. Thus, he headed that way. From the radio he grabbed, he could hear the police. Dispatch was calling for backup before suddenly the signal cut out. Changing channels, he found the dispatcher again but she said that it was an in-house signal. Everything else was jammed. The enemy had effectively jammed nearly all comms in the area. The other cops showed concerns but were willing to fight to the death. He reminded them that wasn’t necessarily needed and that they need only hold out until backup arrived and the enemy was arrested or dead. He then arrived at the service entrance, a large place for servicing various vehicles and bringing in cargo. It also had the evidence locker branching from it. 

 

The battle unfolded almost instantly! All four entrances were hit at once! The service entrance, the front entrance, the backdoor, and the roof entrance! He groaned in grief. His opponent was the worst possible one between the assorted enemies. Before him stood a 7 ft. tall being. The kinda-zora. He stared as it spoke to him in broken hylian “Detective Murray, heard too much about Pagos, master’s partner. Can’t let be known that dragon betray goddess and help lich. Might revive others. Knowledge must die here”. He replied “So you work with the Lich. I thought so, but this confirms it. Why did a dragon betray the goddesses?”. The figure looked around and replied “I know not. Not speak to him. Lich not speak of him”. “So, then you just blindly trust this so-called ally that is also a divine being?” the detective asked, probing. “Yes. Token need not know reasons. Lich trust Pagos, then Token trust Pagos” the being responded, removing its cloak now. The detective groaned. He had been right about guessing the beings appearance, to an extent. However, he didn’t expect the muscles. Not large, but lean, though the muscles looked very similar to that of a zora’s. Further, he expected to see webbing but saw none. Further, the being before him was as alien as he assumed. Thus, he asked a final question “What are you?”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Token is monk of tokay high temple to goddess Mars, mother of the oceans. Used to live in holodrum, but the world crumbled and all of land flung into the void” It responded, then took a deep breathe. Murray prepared himself. He moved instantly, defensively! The tokay ran at him at a high speed, and launched a fist. However, because Murray moved defensively immediately, before the Tokay decided to attack, his riot shield blocked the blow just in time! He then collapsed his shock baton, and deposited it into a holster. The tokay rather than try to disarm him or displace his riot shield, instead attempted another blow. However, this time, his fist glowed with a white light and when it impacted, his riot shield splintered into a spider-web like cracking! However, he wouldn’t need it much longer. He prepared a single gem. He waited and moved to push the same time he expected the next fist! However, he felt nothing. It was then he realized the tokay had retreated! 

 

He heard over the radio that the leader had been apprehended, but that the magic users had escaped through a dark portal spell. However, they had arrested the scout of the group as well. However, the back entrance was being assaulted by a large fox-like being, weilding a great axe. He guessed his opponent had backed off, receiving intelligence. He moved the shield and crushed the gem. His hand filled with electrical energy, which he willed forward from his outstretched hand! As he thought, the tokay was looking off to the side and looked shocked when the lightning bolt surged towards him. He screamed as he was electrocuted! Based on what he was smelling, his guess was right. The Tokay, being something like Zora, were weak to electrical energy as well. That information led to this moment, when he caught the Tokay off guard and launched a lightning bolt spell at it! 

 

He quickly cuffed him. He used his heavy duty cuffs. Made of goron titanium carbon-alloy and enchanted to displace the magic within a person. The tokay’s magic white energy would’ve let him break out of these without serious effort. He then moved and went to the armory when the call came in: backup had arrived and most of the suspects arrested. Further, their backup was the royal guard and they confiscated the briefcase he brought in. He was fine with this, it was what he intended. He radio’d in, saying “I have a culprit cuffed. Calls itself Token the Tokay. Considered a terrorist, and potentially a monster. It’s a follower of the lich, if not a direct soldier”. Over the radio, he heard a guardsman say “Copy that Detective… Murray. I’m sending two guardsman down to secure. They will take him into custody and escort you to be debriefed”. “Copy that, over and out” Murray responded, and sighed. He was tired but it had to be done. The information that a divine dragon has possibly betrayed them and is working for the Lich was a terrifying thought. Proven by what this terrorist he fought said.

 

The royal guardsman. Similar to the royal army, except they are plucked from the various states bootcamps for their national armies and brought into a different kind of bootcamp, one dedicated to teaching its participants how to best serve and defend the king. Only the best were selected, and most personality flaws were whipped out by the rough training. Some remained, but they were deemed acceptable, so long as they weren’t extreme or could lead to conflicts of interest. Further, the guard consisted only of 200 members, split into 5 units and 5 leaders. Each unit generally was as strong as a small army. Further, each unit had its own assigned name, slightly based on the time it was created. The one that came to backup and assist them was the 4th division unit briggs. They primarily handled guarding the king during voyages on the sea, but they were fine enough on land. He headed to the conference room as instructed by the guardsman, and took a seat. A hot meal waited for him. A lon lon burger with fries and a chocolate mcdee’s shake. Not his favorite meal, but doable. He sipped the shake and asked “Could I possibly get some coffee to go with this?”. The knight on duty outside, guarding the room, nodded and asked “Any preferences?”. “Just black… wait. I do like it with a shot of lon lon milk. The special brand” Murray responded. The guard was silent for a second then called out “Larry. Get the good detective some black coffee. Special blend”. He heard plated boots walk away and Murray sighed, and began to eat, as a gerudan male walked in. 

 

“Detective James Rolof Murray. I must congratulate you. The information your briefcase contained was quite interesting… Though we’re not sure we get the intent. Care to explain?” the gerudan male said, clearly asking for him to tell them what his research gave. He nodded, swallowing the bite he took and then spoke “Simple. The Lich got himself a dragon as a servant”. The gerudan stared. 


	86. Chapter 78-Ruby

**_Chapter 78_ **

_ The Ruby’s Shine _

  
  


Her name was Marisha Kilo. She had been a member of the kilo family of the sheikah race. She had once desired to be a soldier, but then decided to try to be a technological researcher. She was held back at every turn, and rejected when she brought her grievances to impa, whom agreed with her. After nearly dying in the gerudo highlands, she was saved by the Yiga and joined them because they accepted her where the Sheikah had not, as a ninja. Currently her assignment was simple. Pilfer any high-tier magical relics the Lich may have in the recently made castle. She had until the war began to succeed. The grandmaster had said that Ganon himself dispatched the order, leaving the details to him. She had been tasked with the assignment and allowed to bring three others. 

 

With her was the best the Yiga had to offer in slate technology. Having 4 on him at any given time, and having thoroughly hacked and reenchanted all 4, Simone was one of the best in the world. She brought a samurai with her for brute strength if it was needed, and it helped that they were capable of minor illusion magics, which would ensure they could still mostly stealth. His name was Kari. Finally, there was another ninja, named Tobi. Whereas she specialized in assassinations and used infiltration to strengthen it, he specialized in infiltration and specifically exploration of places he shouldn’t be in. With this team, she had no doubts that the mission would succeed. She was sent a week after the events on Outcast Island. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


First, she had them infiltrate the town beneath the floating castle. It had been forming slowly, but now it was in full sway. It covered the mountain the castle left behind, the surrounding town, and a good portion of old central hyrule. Thankfully, it seemed like they could fit in with convincing cover stories, which were the ones that acted as the reason they joined the Yiga Clan. Simply lying about it and mentioning they had been wandering, looking for a place to belong. The guards bought it without question and let them in. The next step was simple. Simone used one of his specialized slates to scan the area. The enemy had been foolish and hadn’t taken down old Central Hyrule’s Sheikah Tower. Earlier, they had given Simone permission to access the tower and work with it. According to him, he had made a wireless link with it and thanks to the tower’s abilities, he could have real time information about the entire region. Including, apparently now that he looked, the castle floating above. 

 

With the information from the sheikah tower, he would guide them and ensure that technological systems in place for security would be meaningless. The great thing about using sheikah tech, was that modern versions relied entirely on rune magic. Rune magic, as it turned out, could infect basically any kind of technology that relied on data for its operation and make various changes to it, from control to destruction to simple forwarding of certain kinds of data. Depending on the spell used of course. Rune magic was thought of as some as all powerful because it could be used to activate runes on systems that didn’t even use sheikah tech, like the bomb rune. Of course, the truth of the matter was that rune magic was only powerful in the modern world, where much of it can be enchanted easily with rune magic. In the old days, it was mostly used as a way to quickly copy and circulate books. 

 

The scan revealed juicy information. 10 sentries in the skies, all of them using ancient sheikah technology, 20 guardians around the area, 5 of which were in the castle above, and 10 turrets, 4 in town acting as turrets, and 6 in the castle above. Further, it’d seemed like the castle above had plenty of ancient sheikah tech and some additional tech he and the tower didn’t recognize. By now, they were sitting in a cafe. “Well then Simone. I think it’d be nice to have friends… and to be able to not get hassled with questions” she nonchalantly replied. Simone nodded and replied “Got it. Go ahead and go explore town. I’ll enjoy a meal and do my own sightseeing. I’ll keep in touch”. With that, she left. 

  
  
  
  


She took herself and the other two, Gira and Locke, with her. She decided to do some window shopping. Partially to get a taste of the culture to fit in better for their short stay, to secure lodgings, and to secure a route out of there. Simone would handle the escape route, with Gira’s help. Lodgings would come from her. Locke could infiltrate anywhere that needed it. Their current plans were solid. Once Simone got an idea on how to get in, they could get started. After a while, Simone called her. “Yes?” She answered her slate “Is something wrong, friend?”. “A bit” Simone replied “You remember how I mentioned there were some things I didn’t recognize? Yeah…. Turns out, those are both alien tec and experimental ancient sheikah stuff the boys upstairs are cooking up”. Marisha paused and went over this info, then sigh deeply “So, what do we do Simone?” she asked. “Well. Luckily for you, there is a secret way up. There’s a shipment of guardians going up soon. You’re going to hide on it with Gira and Locke. I’m gonna secure us a way out while you pilfer some magic relics” he replied “Also, don’t worry about codetalk not making sense. The rune magic on our slates makes our true meaning come through to the other person”. She smiled “Thank you Simone. See you in 4 hours” after which she hung up. It was time to get to work. 


	87. Chapter 79-Sapphire

**_Chapter 79_ **

_ A Lovely Bunch of Sapphires _

  
  
  


He sat at his meeting table. It was empty. He was currently thinking. Zelda had been communicating with him recently. Simply put, the heroes had split to attend to various things. She herself was staying in the City of Sages to train herself, and prepare for the Lich’s attack. Link himself had ended up returning to Hyrule Castle Metropolis to attend to his father’s shop and start payments on the hospital bill. Meanwhile, he received word that Linkle was adequetely trained to play a support role and are requesting time to further train her for combat. Of course, he accepted this. He was no sage and so did not think it fitting he make decisions regarding them. 

 

Then the doors opened. He looked up and saw Sheik. “Ah. Chief Investigator. Why are you here?” he asked. The answer shocked him “The investigation is done your highness. We’ve not combed every book but with only two months left, we decided it best to submit a report”. Sheik then produced a vanilla folder and offered it. Voster took it and opened it, and began reading as he listened to sheik. “We weren’t able to come to any conclusive findings in regards to the Lich’s origins or real power set. We know he’s a highly skilled magic user and he’s extremely old, dating back to the era of the sky. However, we do know he’s been planning this for some time. He’s made allies outside of hyrule in the void between dimensions, and even recruited a divine dragon to his cause” she reported. Voster sighed as he continued reading it all and finally asked “So. Tell me. What do you think he is? Personally that is. Not based on the facts”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sheik hesitated to answer but finally did, and said “The goddesses are clear on their concept of balance in the universe. I fear… he may be a byproduct of their devotion to it”. Voster sighed and nodded. He hadn’t came to that conclusion precisely, but he felt deep inside him that the golden goddesses and the Lich were connected. By what, he could not guess, but what sheik said made sense. If that were true, that meant they were basically fighting a dragon. After much thought, he said “This folder contains enough information to properly and formally formulate a countermeasure. Sheik. I have one final order. Shadow the new sage and protect her. She is young, naive, and full of life. She is the next generation. Ensure it remains that way”. Sheik, with a hand over their heart, responded “Yes, your majesty. With my life”. With that, he turned and left, leaving Voster to assemble his war council, and prepare for war. 

 

Elsewhere, a skeletal figure sat by his desk. He crossed some names off from a list. The allies, friends, he had lost to his cause. None of them had been forced. He revived each and asked they help him. Blut, Strazkov, and Kilros. Each found his cause just and joined him. Each had died for his ideals. He sighed, finishing the last name. “Well well well. Goddess Din. Of all my sisters to visit, you were the last I expected, right after Nayru coming in the guise of Hylia herself” the Lich said with a laugh. The gerudan woman stood there, smoldering red eyes glaring at him from the darkness, smoke rising from them. Her fiery hair igniting from exposure to oxygen. “Brother. They are determined to stop you. We’ve unleashed the Oracles” Din said, with a voice more like a hylian than a Gerudo. He just laughed at this though. 

 

“I know that. I received a report on the location of the oracle items. They’d only appear if you intended to use them” he replied “Do you think i’m stupid?”. Din laughed, and replied “Of course I do! You’re challenging basically two countries in one, and the gods that made them! It’s stupidly insane!”. She continued “I didn’t come here to fight or convince you not to. I just have one request”. The Lich laughed now “Oh, now you think to ask for favors! Now you think words are worth your time, goddess din! Please, don’t make me laugh! What could you ask that I would possibly consider!?”. Din stared for a moment, then sighed “Request… was the wrong word. I want to make… either a deal or a bet, really” she said. The Lich turned and stared. After a small sigh, said “Speak. Not like I can really stop you”. Din looked at him, her expression softening. She finally spoke and said “If we win, I want you to accept my offer to join us… if you win, I’ll grant any one request you have”. The Lich stared. For moments. Seconds. Maybe even hours, as the sun began to shine in the room, making his power wane and blurring her image. He finally spoke and said “Why would you show any amount of compassion or mercy, after so many years and so much pain?”. With those words, Din’s answer became a mere shallow echo and her image vanished from his sight. He sighed. 

 

He should’ve expected it though. The goddesses pretended to be equal, but the truth was always clear. There was one goddess above the rest. Perfect in near all things she cared to try at. Din, the goddess of Power. Power was a concept mortals oft misunderstood, misconceptualized. Power was not just raw strength, raw talent. Being powerful meant excelling at anything one put their mind to. It meant being the best. To be all powerful was to be perfect. Din embodied this and he knew how dangerous she was. He had always known if she wanted, she could’ve convinced him to at least wane his assault. However, she had a different goal with this meeting. He just wasn’t sure what she wanted. With this, he stood and stepped outside, looking at the nearby guard and said “Assemble my war council please. It is time to plan our victory”. 


	88. Side Chapter 8-Sage Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Chapters 70 and 71.

**_Side Chapter 8_ **

_ Training of the Sages _

  
  


Linkle concentrated. She focused on the spirits around her. She was always aware of them, ever since she became the Sage of Spirits, but she’d never bothered to go beyond that. Just sense them and when they helped, send them beyond. Now she was being taught how to see them better. Her current tutor was Impa, the Sage of Shadows. “Focus. Don’t just sense the spirits. Visualize them. See their forms. Their faces. Know them. Converse” She instructed. Linkle was trying. She was starting to see shape. The one before her seemed to more lithe. Like a hylian or a sheikah. Eventually she could see details. It was definitely a sheikah. “Hello?” she said, hoping it could hear her. It merely tilted its head, staring vacantly at her still. “Oh-ho. You can already see them fully? Why, it took Muld two years to get this far” Impa stated “Conversing will take less time. I surmise a week. It is not important. Your necromancy will soon reach Muld’s peak. It took her forty years… yet you will reach it in 4 months. Incredible”. Linkle gave a small laugh, and replied “Well, I do have some experience, and Muld’s blessing. I’m sure that helps!”.  Impa nodded and said “True. experience is always valuable in our line of work. Now. Onto illusion magic”. With that, they continued.

 

Linkle had been training for some time now. She had grasped the basics fairly quickly, even of necromancy, which was a spell-school developed by Muld when she was 100 years old. Yet, here she was, only 18 and was already as strong as a specialist mage. With the tutelage of the sages, she believed she’d be stronger. Impa was acting as her primary teacher, having been Muld’s friend with some tutelage from the other sages. 

 

After practicing Necromancy, she was set about to practice Illusion magic. Something she had rarely used since arriving. For this one she had to learn more dances than just freestyle. After all, Gerudan magic was about expressing oneself through dance and the more dance styles one knew, the better one could express themselves. Thus, it became less a matter of formulae, ingredients, chants, and gestures, to passion, expression, and intent. For Linkle, this itself was quite natural to her. However, knowing the formulae, chants, and gestures helped. They’d help her practice and eventually she would become powerful. 

 

However, something else she was training that was rather important was something all sages were good at. Multi-casting. Most mages in Hyrule were single-casters, with a few dual-casters. This meant that most could cast only one spell at a time, while some could cast two spells at a time. However, Sages were unique in that they were Quad-Casters. They could cast up to 4 spells at once if they so desired. This was tiring for the sages so they limited themselves to dual-casting usually. However, they could go higher if they needed to. Linkle herself was used to single-casting, but was training to be able to at least triple-cast if needed. After all. She would need every advantage she could get against the Lich. 


	89. Side Chapter 9-The Three Oracles of Delphines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Chapters 75 and Chapter 76

**_Side Chapter 9_ **

_Book of Secrets_

  


She sat in silence and stared at the stars above. She wore a green t-shirt with blue jeans and a blue denim vest. She wore leather combat boots and had a large brown bag with sheikah runes on it, and a bow and arrow next to her. She was currently sitting at the foot of a very old horse statue in what was known as Sanidin Park. It was a vast area that was legally protected due to the fact that it is one of the few places that produce extremely well-bred horses naturally. She stared and pondered her duty that had been given to her. She had been named the Oracle of Secrets, by Farore herself no less. It came to her in a dream and as if to prove it when she awoke, she found she had an ancient relic coveted the world over; the Kokiri Emerald. She had been told to head northward, into the Tanagar Canyon, and at the very northern end, a large temple known as the Forgotten Temple would be found. Inside was what the goddess wanted her to find, the Book of Secrets. As she thought of the dream, she fell into a slumber.

 

Elsewhere, another oracle contemplated. Her name was Medli Linsworth. She worked at the library in Rito Village. She had personally witnessed the flight of Vah Medoh. It sent her heart soaring. However, she was troubled now. She walked the night-stricken streets of a recovering Rito Village, contemplating the dreams she’d been having. Of being named the Oracle of Ages and being told to go on a quest to acquire the Harp of Ages. At first, she discounted them as flights of fancy. That seeing Vah Medoh fly and its champion Bett Halscol pilot it like it was second nature, and then fight in a sort of powered-suit version had stricken her with a case of wanderlust. However, recent dreams troubled her. The being claiming to be Nayru seemed extremely troubled and was urging her harder to go. She had to make a decision and she wasn’t sure she wanted to make it. Journeying to the Twilight Realm would mean relinquishing her position as a librarian, something she treasured.

  
  
  
  
  


Yet further, in the recesses of the Gerudo Desert, a gerudan woman walked through a raging sandstorm. She wore a heavy cloak over her clothes. Not because the sandstorm would hurt her, no, but because her clothes would be destroyed by it. Her body was easily capable of adapting to any climate, and sandstorms were among the list of things she could adapt to. Also, her hair would get a lot of sand in it, and it was a pain to wash it out. She had left Gerudo City in the afternoon and went west. Her goddess, Din, had give one command after she acquired the Oracle Item, the Rod of Seasons. Run. With the presence of the Lich, she decided it was best. As for why she didn’t alter the sandstorm with her rod, it was to prevent pursuers from following her. She didn’t want to give any hints where she was going. She needed to disappear for a while it seemed. Thus, she was heading to Hyrule Castle Metropolis, through a very roundabout path. Besides. She had heard a skilled smith and superb enchanter lived there. Which with some things she had an idea about, she’d need.

 

In the morning, the oracle of secrets woke up and stood. She walked around the statue and fed her horse some swift carrots. She had bought this one, named Raul, before setting out. Horses were the best method for traveling Old Hyrule, since it lacked paved roads that modern cars needed. Older models or off-road models cost a fortune, even used models. Thus, it was a horse she’d use. It was all she could afford with the meager savings she made working as a waitress in several restaurants in the City of Sages. After feeding it and snacking on some eggs and bacon herself, she mounted Raul and set off. The weather was fine and it looked to be a good day. If she worked for it, she likely could reach the canyon bottom by the end of the day. She already had a plan too, that was kind to her horse. She had many magical talents, some strengthened by recent events, others not so much. Thanks to it, her wind magic which could only equal to a apprentice mage, suddenly became as strong as professional magic casters. Thanks to this, and some personal research, she discovered the perfect spell, ‘Feather Fall’. It essentially created a small, low-force vortex around the casters targets which had the effect of slowing the fall of anything in its effect to a mere 5 mph.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a day of travel, she had done it. She now sat at the bottom of the Tanagar Canyon. Night had fallen and she made a small campsite. She of course fed Raul his favorite treat, the favorite of all horses really, and then proceeded to make herself dinner with what she packed in her bag of holding. Steak, potatoes, and beans. Perfect road rations. The bag of holdings magic also prevented deterioration of rations by putting them in temporal stasis. After her meal she checked her slate for news and generally browsed the web. The big story was that the heroes had visited the City of Sages. Apparently, rumor had it a fifth divine beast had been found. She was disappointed she missed them, but figured it was for the best. She’d catch them next time, if this current adventure panned out as she hoped. However, something that disturbed her was reports of a rising monster population.

 

She eventually fell asleep, as had Raul. She awoke next day feeling refreshed. She gathered her things, packed up the camp, and checked her slate. She had new instructions. Specifically, enemy placements. Looks like Farore was leaving it to her to plot her course. She got onto her horse and went through the canyon. Thankfully, the enemy wasn’t into the canyon proper, beyond one part. The entrance into the temple proper. There, she was mortified. She checked her slate. It wasn’t listed. A large, golden Lynel that held a massive rode tipped with a ball of raw magic that made 3 gems orbit the top, a red gem, a yellow gem, and a blue gem. The hallmarks of a lord monster, which Lynel Lords had never been reported. She then heard it speak. A rough and guttural language. She couldn’t understand it. However, the monsters he spoke to, a pair of bokoblins on fallen pillars, clearly did and saluted in response. The being seemed satisfied and walked into the temple properly.

 

Thus her mission began. He slate noted 10 guards for the entrance. 3 up top, and two on pillars. She needed to distract the two without alert the 3, whom were certainly lazing about. She got an idea. She turned to Raul and ushered him away. He was fast enough that they’d never catch him, but they’d give chase. She hid in the dirty and rocks. As expected the bokoblins on the pillars noticed the horse and immediately chased after it. They soon passed her and the lazy ones hadn’t noticed the chase yet. Taking her chance, she rushed forwards, examining the building before her. She knew some of its history, just doing slate research on her way here.

  
  
  
  


It was by conventional standards 10 stories tall. However, it used an ancient standard, which varied depending on the building. Using temple standards of the ancient ways, it was 3 stories tall, or ‘3 floors high’. The only entrance was high above, where an ancient ramp would’ve ended had decay and erosion not taken it. For her however, it was a simple float spell and she’d be up. She was careful to wait for the 3 lazy guards up top to notice the bokoblins chasing the horse. When she heard cheers, she cast the spell and floated up to the entrance. For good measure, she cast the illusion spell Invisibility. As she suspected, two greater bokoblins waited at the entrance. They didn’t look happy and were adequately armed. Spiked clubs, and holding shields used by foot soldiers in ancient times, Wooden in make. She was invisible however. A mutter and a pray and she produced no noise anymore. They were alerted and rushed forward, past her. She continued inwards undisturbed. With her two spells, Hush and Invisibility, active, she was quite undetectable and thus was able to move through the place relatively undisturbed. Much of it was ruin, but she noticed bokoblin and moblins working.

 

They mined areas of the place, removing brickwork too. It was clear they were searching for something. No doubt the Book of Secrets. Thus she hurred more, when she gasped. Inaudible to others, but she looked around panicked. She had come face to face with a guardian. Its legs long gone, but it was still operable and looking around. It clearly had been reprogrammed recently. As she looked, she saw others. She took a deep breath and headed onwards. She then saw it. She was in the backmost corridor before the final room, and she could see it as she landed. A bunch of stonework that didn’t look right. She guessed it meant that something was there. What, most couldn’t guess, but she did. It was in fact a secret passage to treasure, the Book of Secrets. All she had to do now was wait for nightfall. For when they would sleep.

 

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long.  A few hours later, the large golden lynel announced something in that strange tongue and the monsters went to bedrolls and went to sleep. After it went into the final room, after an hour, she went and checked the bricks. She realized it was a false wall and pushed one side. It swung open. Thanks to her ginger touch, it swung slowly and silently.  She went in and waited but was pleasantly surprised when it clicked closed after a single rotation. This showed that this was made with intellect in mind. Smiling, she continued. She used a flashlight rune on her slate to light the way.

  
  


The secret passageway continued downward, via a winding staircase. She continued down and down, until eventually the narrow passageway became wide. She realized she was in an open room. She smiled. She was getting close! After about an hour of total walking, she reached the bottom. She decided now would be a good time to check things. She sat down by the stairs and set her slate in her lap. She took a deep breathe and let her mind wander. She focused, in the back of her wandering mind, focused on casting the spell ‘Precognition’. After 10 minutes, she passed out. This was because of how the spell functioned. It essentially transmitted the days most likely series of events in the form of a dream that can be easily remembered and also kept her asleep for 4 hours. If she used a medium, in this case her slate, that had some sort of communication capability, it would be recorded in the most convenient form. The only problem was she would be defenseless for 4 hours. Thankfully, she was sure she was fine.


	90. Chapter 80-Diamond

**_Chapter 80_ **

_ A Diamond In The Rough _

  
  
  


The months went by as the heroes adventured, the oracles quested, and the Lich plotted. The King planned, the police enforced peace, and the soldiers trained. The sages meditated and prepared, and adventurers explored possibilities. Throughout all of this though, one faction was largely ignored. The Mercenaries. They went around, peddling their trade. Murder, theft, racketeering. Debauchery in general. They worked in the shadows and recent events brought the laws attention away from them. They did not shy from this fact and worked to stay hidden. One group though saw an opportunity. The lowest mercenary group, consisting of 6 individuals all saw a chance to make themselves more than they were. A burglar, a murderer, a swindler, a fanatic, a coward, and a military veteran. They knew if they assisted against the Lich and filed the right paperwork, even with their records, they’d become a legitimate guild, however distasteful. They had talked extensively about going legit, but only didn’t because of concerns about reputation. However, helping fighting the Lich would secure that problem. Their only last concern would be what will their guild do, had they not talked previously. Ideas had been floated, but the veteran said one thing: “Why don’t we become a frontier guild? It’s about time for another expansion and if we’re front and center, we’ll have folks from all over clammerin to get in on what we wanna do”. With that one decision, they decided, with all in front of them, that they would do it. They’d help Hyrule challenge the Lich, and say goodbye to the shadows they called home for so long. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elsewhere, a Gerudan woman entered a cave. She was in the hebra mountains, near one of it’s twin peaks. The crystalline structures that held it up despite missing most of its mountain to hold it up reflected her image everywhere… and a light. She wasn’t cold, but warmth would be nice. She could handle whatever lit it if it was hostile, and negotiate with it if it wasn’t. To her shock and surprise, it was a girl that was tending the fire. She wore green adventurers clothes, with a wide-brimmed hat, with a book hanging from her belt that had a green cover and spine, and had green hair and eyes. She was a hylian. She smiled and said “Ah, hey, another hyrulian! Thank Farore! Come and sit friend, I was just about to start supper!”. The season oracle smiled and nodded, sitting, removing her cloaks hood. The girl gaped a bit at the large amount of perfect, smooth hair, but it was only momentary. She got to work on making an evening meal for two, and made conversation. 

 

“So, what brings a gerudo to a climate completely opposite of their homeland?” the girl asked. “I… rather not say. It’s dangerous for people to know why. However, I appreciate meeting a fellow Hyrulian” the oracle responded. The girl however just laughed and said “I get it. Same for me”. This caught her off guard. She stared for a while, then offered “Well… I can tell you why i’m dangerous if you tell me why you are”. The girl thought about it, then nodded “Sure! I’m dangerous cause I have the book of Madura, also known as the book of secrets” she said. The oracle laughed and said “Well, that is quite the reason…. I am sought because I am the oracle of seasons, and I have the rod of seasons”. The girl stopped and stared and for a second, she feared she’d need to get violent, to her dismay. However, the girl smiled brightly suddenly and said “Well. nice to meet you, sister of mine. I’m Kara Makalaka, the Oracle of Secrets!” with an energetic tone. 

 

For once in her life, Maple smiled. She had never really connected with anyone in her life, not even her parents whom had been soldiers in the gerudan army. She grew distant when she pursued her dancing career and now never spoke to them. Since she left Gerudo City, this was the first real connection she had the potential of making. She spoke after a few moments and asked “Does that mean… there is a third?”. “That’s what Farore said. Though she sounded a bit depressed so I don’t envy that oracle” the girl responded. “Well… I’m Maple. Maple Syrup. Nice to meet you” Maple said, before enjoying a nice dinner with her new friend. She danced and talked with Kara, enjoying her time with her. 

  
  
  


When she woke in the morning, the blizzard had subsided and she knew it was time to go. “So. where are you headed off to?” Kara asked Maple. Maple turned and replied quickly “Hyrule Castle Metropolis. Good place to vanish in the crowd, and I heard there’s a good enchanter and smith there”. Kara thought a moment, then said “Mind if I tag along? I haven’t got anywhere to go to until the big fight”. Maple smiled, and thought only for a moment before responding “Absolutely, friend. It’d be nice to travel with company for once”. With that, the two friends set out on Kara’s horse towards Hyrule Castle Metropolis. 


	91. Side Chapter 10-Choice

**_Chapter 10_ **

_ A choice made _

  
  
  


She had decided to leave. She dearly loved her job as a librarian in Rito Village, but she valued Hyrule more. If she let it fall to ruin at the Lich’s hands, the library would likely not survive. Thus, she had to do what she could. What the goddess Nayru asked of her. She had made preparations and had taken a plane southwest to Lurelin City. A coastal resort town that was wildly popular. She touched down and began to do research, a forte of hers. She wanted to find where they had put the false mirror of twilight. It was a perfect replica of the original copy and only needed magical power in order to work. She eventually found her answer, the Museum of Natural History. The Lurelin branch specifically. It had been built around the mirror and even sported a tablet once used to project into the twilight realm. Of course, it didn’t work now, it was powerless. However, she reasoned she might be able to with some creative applications of magic. She made sure to stock up on gems. Dark Cloud and Rune Write among other things. She mainly used normal spellcasting, but she was passably adept at what was dubbed Fairy Magic. She could rework the magic in the gems into the mirror as she desired. Thus she set out. First, she needed to get alone with the thing, then she needed 5 minutes to enchant the thing to take her to the twilight realm. Her best chance was at night. However, there was the matter of security. 

 

Security had advanced massively in hylian culture, really thanks to every races contribution. The Sheikah took the various technologies and magics from every race and used it to improve security in some way. Camera’s for example were specialized slates using a specialized camera rune spell to record and transmit images from what it observed to a monitor in the security center of a building or complex. Further, a proper rune mage running security can prevent other rune mages from hacking their systems mostly successfully. Likewise, mag-locks used a combination of goron metals and specific applications of Gerudan lightning magic in order to create an unopenable door, and used rune magic to only allow certain things to open it, so employees could in fact access it. 

  
  


Medli however was not concerned. Having fairy magic, manipulating such systems would be simple enough. She wouldn’t be able to fool it but she could, within reason, mess with them. Thus, all she had to do was wait for night to fall, her best chance to be alone with the mirror. Soon enough, night fell. She had rented a hotel room, and then headed for the museum in a sky blue cloak. She soon arrive at the complex. A rather large place. However, it was not insurmountable. She manipulated the rune magic in the sheikah locks to simply open and assign the access to some random employee. Once she was in proper, an alarm had been raised, as planned. She quickly cast an invisibility spell and then proceeded. 

 

Soon enough, she was in the chamber. It was empty too. She checked her slate and noted that enough time had passed that by now the rune magic would be in full panic mode and trying to brute force the various rune magics she set on various cameras. If her calculations were right, she’d have 5 minutes before he succeeded and then he’d use the true sight spell on the camera’s in the complex, which would catch her. Thus, she got to work immediately. She weaved the sheikah shadow and rune magics into the mirror, but peppered seer and teleportation magic so the mirror could pull it off. She added some barrier magic to the structure so that if it wasn’t strong enough, it wouldn’t crumble. However, she made a mistake. The rune mage onsite was more than just a professional, they had nabbed a wizard!

 

Magic was classified in levels. Both the spells and practitioners skills. At the lowest, you had Beginner-class. Here, you had children whom had shown a talent for magic or just curiosity as well as fairly harmless spells, like the rune magic “write” that would write what the caster would desire, or the illusion magic “whisper” that created a very low frequency sound of the casters desire. At the top, you had Sage-Class which were extremely high-level magic users and magic spells. The 6 sages stood here as masters of their craft, with some practitioners being able to excel to this level in one field of magic. Spells in this area are usually handcrafted and extremely complex, like Mikon Troul’s “Displacement Armor”, or Revan Hilto’s “Warp World”. Wizard-class practitioners were generally the highest mortals could reach on their own, and one in rune magic was to be feared. The best way to describe them would be to say that slate technologies to them was a world unto itself where they were almost gods and beyond demigods. 

  
  
  
  
  


Thus, he had brute forced her attempts in the first minute, and applied a much simpler spell that’d catch her. “Heat Vision”, which allowed the camera’s to pick up on heat signatures. Since she hadn’t masked her temperature, he caught her and predicted where she was heading. Further, unbeknownst to her, they had armos statues that used sheikah tech that were on standby for this specific reason. He activated them and sent them to the chamber. He wasn’t happy that someone dared challenge his expertise at rune magic and he was going to make this interloper pay with their lives for it. 

 

She realized what was happening immediately. She heard the metallic footfalls and tell-tale electronic noise of an armos statue. Multiple. She used some rune magic energy to force the doors closed, only for them to open. She did it again, and used two fury gems to weld them shut. The rune magic burnt out the circuits trying to force them open. However, the armos statues were using their sheer strength to try to force the door open. After this, she played tug of war with the rune mage, taking control, then losing, then taking it, then losing it. Eventually, her goal succeeded and the mirror was fully enchanted. She stood and ran to the front just barely avoiding the megaton hammer smashing down on her. She quickly stood in front of the twilight mirror and activated the enchantment she formed, and prayed to nayru it’d work. It did and then some. The Armos Statues pursued her and when she was sent to the twilight realm, half of each was taken with her. The rune mage on duty was furious and immediately got to work on figuring out what happened. 

 

However, Medli wasn’t in for a smooth time. The enchantment she used was nothing like the real things, and as such she was fully exposed to the void. It sapped energy from her soul and threatened to turn her into a vampire, or worse a redead. However, this was a momentary exposure and she was soon on some sort of stone structure, surrounded by weird, alien architecture. She heard voices but couldn’t understand them. She was tired. Very tired. She passed out, tired from her exposure to the void. She later woke in a pure, white room. “Where… am I…?” she asked, slowly and exhaustedly. Her mind felt heavy and foggy, but she could still recall some things. She didn’t expect a voice to answer, in her tongue no less “You are in Momes City Western Recovery Center. You appeared from a white, mechanical portal and then passed out after mumbling something about a harp”. She finally opened her eyes fully and looked, then smiled. “I… made it… it worked… the Twili…” she said slowly. The figure nodded. It was only 5 feet tall and had a rather thin build, and wore white robes and wore a white mask. However, its swirls of white and black showed it was in fact a twili. 

 

“Yes. It’s been a very, very long time since a Hylian visited us. Sadly, since it’s so unusual, I had to call the royal enforcers. They will be here to question you soon. I’ve tried to make you as coherent as possible. I’m sorry for the trouble” the twili said, apologizing. She shook her head and said “It’s fine. I kind of showed up and passed out without explanation”. The twili nodded as the door opened and two armored figures walked in. Their armor was covered in runes, glowing blue. One approached and said “Interloper. We are the royal enforcement unit. You entered the realm without prior warning and passed out suddenly. We are here to ask why this occured, on behalf of her royal majesty Queen Valensa Rolsen”. Medli nodded and said “I’ll answer… everything… but… I need… one thing… why I came here…. The harp… of ages!” in a wheezy voice. She nearly passed out again but she needed to. The two looked at each other, and one walked off. The other responded “I don’t know. However, the desperation in your voice suggests a dire situation… as a hylian once saved us, so too shall we offer add to your country. We’ll help. Of course, we still need information”. Medli simply nodded and said “Of course…. Please excuse the slow… responses. I’m still… a bit sick from my exposure… to the void between realms”. 


	92. Chapter 81-Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! It's early, but here it is! My 15 chapter mega-update! Chapters 81-95 are completed and will be posted right now! Stick around at the end for an announcement! I won't say I'll have the final five chapters done by christmas, but i'm gonna try! Anyway, enough about all that, it's time for a war!

**_Chapter 81_ **

_ The Battle Begins With You _

  
  
  


Two months had passed. Various factions made plans and preparations and got ready for the kingdom of Hyrule’s war against the Lich. Voster had made plans with as many factions as he could. The Adventurer's Guilds, the council of sages, the royal senate, his army, the various nations under his rule. He even contacted the heroes his daughter, Zelda, had encountered on her travels. He commissioned as many smiths and enchanters as he could to supply his armies, he worked with Ganontech to supply goods and services, and even considered taking to the front lines. He was talked out of this, however. He was the target of the Lich’s war. Him and his daughter. If he died, the Lich won. Thus, he didn’t. Instead, his newly appointed Commandant assured him that the plans they made would be followed and would work. Thankfully, countermeasures had been made. 

 

To start with, a second tower had been constructed. It was a work of sheikah and gerudan technology. It was a lightning tower, but it was made similar to Midna, or the Conduit. It was made to run without magic, but had a magical entity running it. They called this being “Navi”. They let Midna interact with it over the sheikah network and it taught Navi many things. By the end of the year, Navi was ready to fight. Not because it liked Hyrule in particular, but because it liked that it was created and it liked Midna. It was built not quite for war. It could manipulate the local magnetic fields and weather sure, and lob lightning bolts, but it had, in its opinion, a much better purpose. It was built to quickly build, program, and send out armos statues. 

 

Meanwhile, the twili had worked to assemble their own forces. Many of which were automations, but also many flesh and blood. Armored and armed, robed with magic in hand, some armored, robed, wielding sword and spell. Armed with the knowledge Medli had and the knowledge Nayru imparted through her, they were poised to flood into the realm through the true twilight mirror. They were assured by Nayru the Lich had no idea they were coming, and they had the element of surprise. Further, they were granted some items personally crafted by Nayru to help.

 

However, their queen had a concern, but hadn’t asked at the time. She would help either way the conversation went, and simply didn’t want to seem like she was asking too much in front of her people. She went now to Medli’s room to discuss her concern and desire now. Before she even knocked, Medli’s melodic voice rang out “Come in your majesty. It’s unlocked and you’re always welcome”. Valensa smiled and walked in and asked “You knew I was coming?”. Medli nodded and said “Yeah. I was just speaking to Nayru and she said I was about to have company, so she left”. Valensa’s smile waned a bit, but recovered. She said “Well… I wanted to speak to her. I do have one more request. I just wanted to ask for it privately”. Medli nodded and said “Alright. I’ll ask her it next time she’s here. If that’s fine with you?”. Valensa considered it, then nodded and said “That works. I know you’ll keep it between us. I wanted to ask her to release the twili in exchange for our help. We will regardless, but…. It’d be nice to roam the realms or even settle in hyrule instead of being trapped in this… prison”. Medli nodded, and said “I can’t promise she will, but I will try to convince her. I think it’s the perfect reward… and personally, I believe the twili deserve it, after your late Queen Midna’s help during the era of twilight”. Valensa smiled and bowed in respect and gratitude and said “Thank you, Oracle of Ages. I wish you luck in your coming battle”. Medli bowed likewise, with the same emotions and said “Thank you. I wish you and your armies luck”. With that, Medli went back to bed to finish recovering from her travel to the twilight realm, while Valensa went to gather the fused shadows.

 

A pair of golden gauntlets that granted her immense strength and power. It used to be an odd crown, but she used her own personal magic to shape them into something else. She called it alchemy, the magic that shaped reality around her as she wished. It wasn’t quite all powerful, she still had to work with what was there. She couldn’t create something from nothing, but with the building blocks she could make anything or shape anything. Normally, she could go toe to toe with several of her strongest wizards at once and face a small hundred man army. With the fused shadows, she reckoned she could equal a sage in sheer might. However, they were not her enemy. The Lich was. It threatened the place she desired to call home, the place she wanted to bring her people to. She had been planning to try to go back for some time, but this presented a rare opportunity. Of course, if it hadn’t arose she wouldn’t have attempted conquest. Her ancestors tried and failed that and she knew this time would’ve been no different. She’d tried politics and diplomacy and failing that, she’d lead her people elsewhere. Now though, with a goddesses help, she would be introduced into hyrule as its own nation, something she only dreamed of. 

  
  


In the Lorulian castle, in the throne room, two figures stood in the upper balconies, staring out the transparent glass onto Hyrule. A 10 ft. tall robed figure, the Lich, and then the smaller 5 ft. 6 in. figure, Duos, stared out towards the City of Sages specifically. “The day is almost here, Lich… or may I use your real name, finally?” Duos said. The Lich stared out too and shook his head, saying “My name may only be used during one time. When we are wishing the other luck in their fight, before forever parting ways, unless victory should find each of us”. Duos laughed and said “That’s almost sad… as you’ve spoken your name to me. Though I suppose the meaning was different, huh?”. The Lich, if he could, would smile and replied “Yes. It was me showing I considered you a true friend. One that’s stuck by my side and has never tried to use me, like your ancestors did”. “Of course I wouldn’t. You are why my people live and why we have a chance to live like… people again, instead of outcasts” Duos replied “No, I would never betray you, my dear friend. I am waging war for you, instead”. “For that my friend, you truly have my gratitude. I shall ensure it is repaid. You and your people, and those you have accepted into your fold, shall be made parts of my new Hyrule… no. We’ll need a new name won’t we?” the Lich said, musing. Duos laughed and said “Indeed. It is a wonder what to call our new kingdom…. But it will be great, i’m sure of it”. 

 

He mentally went over his plans. He had been gathering broken guardians and using corruption to repair and bring them under his control. He also had been gathering more dead monsters and turning them into stalbeings, including former mortals. Any that refused to fight with him he released either to the next world or to the wilds. Garrax had gathered more monster followers and had recently added Taurusi to his numbers. Further, he had apparently imported some monsters. He had the shadow fairy Maj he employed to bring a number of anti-fairies and shadow fairies to their armies, as well as generally lock the fairy realms from interferring. Pagos himself had been keeping the goddesses out of the mortal realm and in theirs. He knew Pagos would fail eventually, but he need only stall them for him to conquer Hyrule. Then he could deal with them. His final general had managed to acquire him some magical artifacts and he himself had gathered others. Now, he merely had to hand them out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In that train of thought, he turned to Duos and said “That reminds me. I have a gift for you”. Duos raised an eyebrow, then his eyes opened wide as he was offered something wonderous. “Are you sure?” he asked, unsure. The Lich nodded and said “I’d trust no one else with it. I cannot use it, but you, a mortal, can”. Duos, after some hesitation, bowed and accepted it. “I will ensure to use the Cap of Wishes with grace and strength” Duos vowed, taking his crown off and donning it. To test it, he willed it to form a crown, and a crown it formed. The Lich responded, saying “I know you will. It is such a powerful artefact. However, be warned. It is not truly a wish-granting item. It merely reacts to your will and amplifies your magical strength”. Duos nodded and said “I didn’t know that… that’s good to know actually. Does it restore my magical powers?”. The Lich nodded and said “It should. Best to keep the pendant, but it’s powers regarding magic are great. A mere apprentice can equal a wizard and you were a professional in your hayday”. At this, Duos smiled and asked “I see…. So i’m to fight the sages?”. The Lich stopped and hesitated, but then said “I had hoped you’d be amicable”. After a few moments of silence, Duos laughed loudly. The Lich stared at him, slightly concerned, then relieved at Duos’ response “Alright my dear friend. I’ll take them on. After all. What better test drive than fighting the kingdoms strongest magic group?”. 


	93. Chapter 82-Conflict

**_Chapter 82_ **

_ Conflict Rising _

  
  
  


Two weeks before the end of the year that the Lich had given King Voster to vacate the throne, Rank had received a letter. It was in theory from King Nulbris of the nation of Zor, the homeland of Zora, but he knew all too well that it was more likely that an attendant wrote it. It was a letter saying he had been conscripted into the Zorian Military and was to report to duty by the end of the week. He sighed and knocked on Mikon’s door, whom called out “Come in!”. Opening and closing the door behind him, Rank spoke, saying “Excuse me teacher, but I must speak to you”. “Of course my pupil” Mikon said, setting some paperwork aside “What brings you here?”. “I need to inform you that I am leaving. I’ve been conscripted into the military and must be there by the end of the week” Rank responded “I’m sorry to leave so soon”. Mikon merely chuckled “Don’t be. Live and we’ll continue your lessons. I’ll only be mad if you die on me. Go with my blessing. In fact, I have a gift for you” he responded, before the door opened and his Zoran attendant brought in a full set of Zora Armor, all enchanted “Here. My gift to you. Maybe not my best pupil, but you are the one that has held the most potential. I personally enchanted that piece, and I had the best smiths in Zora Academy forge it”. Rank smiled and said “Well… with a gift like this, I really can’t allow myself to die, now can I?”. With that, he bowed to mikon, took the armor, packed his trident, and left for Zora Capital. As Mikon watched the plan leave, his attendant packed his bags. She asked “Are you sure that was wise? He’s very likely to be on the front lines”. Mikon merely responded with “Absolutely. I meant it when I said he’s the pupil that has the most potential out of all I’ve seen. I lied when I said he wasn’t the best. Well… mostly. Had he stayed on the path of the mage…. Well… a different sage might be standing here”. 

 

Linkle now stood at the top of the capital of Rito. In the northern part of New Hyrule, a great spire stood amongst a row of other spires. She had been training for some time with Revan. She had trained with Impa and Hestu as well. Now, her teacher joined her. “Hello, Linkle. Fine wind we have, eh?” he said, in his normal confident tone. “Indeed. It is a nice gust today. Perfect for flying” She responded, similarly confident. He smiled and said “A proper rito response. Truly, you’ve learned”. “Indeed. I’ve learned from all three of you” she responded. “Repeat to me the basics of your lessons” Revan said, now in a commanding tone. “I learned the art of patience and precision from misstress Impa, I learned the importance of intent, desire, and abating stress from Sage Hestu, and I learned how to believe in myself, be proud of who I am, and how to be a proper sage” She said, in a confident, knowing tone. Revan smiled and responded “Indeed. As well as the fundamentals of casting and some nifty spells. Muld herself likely has acted as a fourth teacher no doubt”. As Linkle nodded, he continued “Even so, you’re barely Witch-class with your bread and butter, lightning magic. As such, we Sages decided you’ll be performing support for us”. Linkle stared out to the expanse of new hyrule, even able to see the distant Gerudo Desert. She finally responded, saying “I’m fine with that. I understand I have much to improve, and if I die trying to get glory, it serves no one and can hurt us. I will do my best”. Revan smiled and nodded, saying “Good answer. You truly are a sage, Linkle. I am happy to have you in our number”. Linkle merely smiled, saying “I’m glad to be here, Master Revan” after which she bowed to him. 

 

Meanwhile, Garruk enjoyed a meal with his wife. It was a week before the end of the Lich’s year-long lease on the throne. He had already received conscription into the Gorinian Army. He had told his wife, of course and they had made their peace. Now however, she spoke suddenly and asked “Tell me… are you coming back?”. Garruk looked up at her, and before taking another bite of his rock steak and potatoes, replied “Of course. This is home. I might be gone at times, but I will always prefer here”. Muria smiled and said “I see. I’m glad. I was half worried you’d run off again to explore some “new” kind of magic”. Garruk chuckled and said “I know I do that often… and I’m sorry for that, but not this time... “ though his face doured considerably “No, this time is much different. The fate of the kingdom is on… well the heroes shoulders, and i’m among their number…. The letter frankly was more formality than anything. I’d have volunteered regardless…” his voice trailed off. Muria let him muse for a few moments before saying “In that case, don’t worry. I’ll hold down the fort so to speak. I’ll make sure to have a warm meal, and a hard bed waiting” with a smile. Garruk smiled warmly back and said “Can’t I have some pillows?” jokingly. Muria replied with a sarcastic tone “Nope. You have to earn that”. Both of them laughed. 

 

A young gerudan male, one of the few, walked out of a room, yawning. He had woken up from a good nights sleep. He bid the guards good morning, who returned the greeting. He lived much differently now. He used the money he was paid by joining the army and being the champion to move himself and his family into a mansion, that was built outside of Gerudo City. He was worried about the money going to their heads, but he was glad it didn’t. He’d seen so often in the city streets how low one suddenly acquiring riches would sink to. After all, they were usually his “marks”. However, his family proved different. They remained their charitable, wholesome selves and the mansion was just a nice change of pace. Unlike most, they didn’t waste money on extravagence and had made the mansion more functional than large. Of course, quarters for all the staff was offered, and some took it. As he joined his family for dinner, he decided to broach a topic he had been hesitant to before. “So… mom, dad. I’m going to be heading out within a few weeks… probably next week” he said. The two looked at him, and his little sister. They smiled and the mother said “We know. We knew when you joined the army for additional income”. “It’s not ideal, but we understand. It’d be rude to reject your kindhearted gift. I respect your decision… just promise me you’ll do your best to come home alive” the father said, whom was in fact a sheikah. Alibaba smiled and nodded, feeling relieved “Of course papa, mama. I’ll make sure of that, and that Hyrule is safe!” he swore. Both smiled with pride, and the mother said “Now eat. Aren’t you due to do your rounds?”. 

 

Bett had returned to Rito village with his findings. The head researcher applauded his research and had him continue normal research after he returned vah medoh to its position. A week after this, the head researcher talked to him in private “Bett Halscol. I wished to inform you personally that I’ve been reassigned to head to Lurelin City. I’m to research the enchantment used on the fake mirror to let an interloper travel between realms”. Bett stared a moment, then nodded “Understood. I wish you luck. Discovering it would give your career a massive boost” he said. The head researcher nodded and continued “Thank you, Bett. In that vein, I wish to appoint you as head researcher in my absence. I know you’ll have to fight, but otherwise, I think you’ll be the right man for the right job”. Bett couldn’t believe it. Before this started, the two of them never got along, but now the sheikah researcher was appointing him as his replacement. “Why me?” Bett asked. “Simple. You may not be keen on following orders and tend to let your research wander, but you’ve got passion and drive. It also helps that your minds keen and attentive to details. All things I want out of my successor” he said. Bett could only bow in gratitude and say “Thank you, sir! I won’t misuse the trust you’ve given me!”. He smiled and said “Good. Now come. Sadly, transferrance of duties and promotions require quite a bit of paperwork!”. Bett laughed, assuming it was a joke. He regretted thinking that as he spent the next week filling out signature after signature.

 

Luria was finishing some paperwork for the day. She had discovered, mostly thanks to Bett before he left, she could partially activate Vah Ruta, which usually was only used to do scans on patients and activate its regenerative powers, but only when warranted. Medicine in Hyrule had massively advanced, but a shift in focus 500 years ago allowed it to flourish greatly. While healing magics were employed, it was refrained  from. Thanks to this practice, the practice of medicine modernized and greatly improved, as did machinery used to detect problems in the first place. It was also discovered that healing magics did have a slightly adverse effect. It boiled down to the body becoming more and more reliant on it, making medicine harder and harder to administer. Many of those that were healed with magic before the focus shift that took even modernized medicine ended up experiencing the side effects way more often than those that barely were treated by healing magic, and barely benefitted from the medicine at all. The practice now was to use medicine until it proved ineffective, then use healing magic. If healing magic needed to be used to cure an illness, magics were used to discover the cause. Luria herself knew all of this, and much more. She was also concerned. Being a champion, it was likely she’d be made to fight on the frontlines. She was no fighter however. Suddenly, a nurse spoke to her from the hallway, catching her off guard and nearly making her spill her coffee. “Doctor Luria, I have a letter for you. It’s from an agent of King Voster” the nurse said. Luria, taking a few deep breaths, accepted the letter from the nurse and opened and read it. A smile slowly grew on her face. Voster recognized her talents and while he was conscripting her into the royal army, he was ordering she be placed with the field doctors. In fact, she was to head the 20th battalions field doctor unit. She looked at the nurse whom asked “So? How bad is it doctor Luria?”. Luria, with a happy tone, replied “Not bad at all Nurse Lorenza. I’m a head field doctor for the army. Voster recognized I’m not fit for the frontlines”. That night, she and her friend nurse Lorenza held a small celebration at the turn of good luck. For the first time since she got it, she felt happy to have become the champion of Vah Ruta. 


	94. Chapter 83-Mutiny

**_Chapter 83_ **

_ Mutiny Admist the Sinking Ship _

  
  
  


Zelda herself had been training. Both in her armor, swordplay, and reflexes. Since she wasn’t the kind to wear heavy armor, nor the kind to use a shield, she had to work very hard on her reflexes. Normally, guns would be a very damning enemy to face. Nothing could really stop an enemy sniper from tagging her no matter how good her evasion game was. However, With the Master Armor, she could even the playing field and it was no longer an insurmountable enemy to her. Even so, training was required. Thanks to Midna being open to training her, even if she made sure to mock her at every turn, she was able to safely train to fight gun-users. Further, she was able to improve her sword play to beyond just what a knight could do. Additionally, she had placed an order to Link for a new sword. In her words, she ‘wanted a sword that could dance with the master sword and be more than a shadow, more than an afterthought’. She used training swords, until a few weeks later, she got the sword she was looking for. It looked nothing like the master sword. It had a hooked, curved guard on it, and the end had a ruby affixed to it. Further, there was an emerald in a socket in the guard around an eye design and the blade was golden in color. She had midna check it and she was informed of the following: It was likely the second strongest sword in Hyrule right now. She smiled and wrote a nice thank you note, and made sure it was sent via carrier pigeons. She then proceeded to begin training her reflexes yet again. 

 

Link worked. He had quite a few orders to fill and little time to complete them. He had finished his friends sword and sent it to her, his best work yet in his opinion. Now he had two people whom called themselves oracles asking for some improvements to their weapons. The bow would be a challenge, but he could improve the gauntlets he had been given. He even decided to give her a pair of plated boots to compliment them, which the red oracle was delighted by the idea. As for armor, he recommended they find a seamstress and use molduga hide. He could then enchant that to be stronger or make them faster. However, one insisted on a chain shirt at least, so he got to work using goron steel. He copied the enchantment in the titan mitts into the plated boots and to his shock, the boots morphed before his eyes. They matched the asthetic of the mitts. Smiling, he continued to the chain shirt and gave it 2 enchantments; Culve Caldera but projected as the wielder desired, and the seer spell “Dangersense” that when triggered would at the casters discretion activate Culve Caldera. Dangersense itself informed the wielder when an attack was incoming, with a 1 minute warning and they knew the direction of the attack and the severity. After this, he had to fill his orders in by the Royal Family; Armor for the Royal Guard, Armor for the King, and a weapon fitting him. It wouldn’t be easy, but he had been training as a young kid for it. He also had a side project he was working on. A small pendant he would enchant and give his friend. To signify their continued friendship. 

 

Ganondorf himself sat in his office. He’d been hard at work. He’d be fighting in the coming fight and this time without his triforce of power. He was concerned at first, but then he wasn’t. He had been blessed by Din with it, and that meant he had something in him she liked. Further, all it probably did was empower it. It was then his attendant came in “Sir. Thought you should know, my shift-” she said. He cut her off however, saying “Understood. Have a good night… and do make sure to get to the company shelter. Your email has details” nonchalantly. Shocked with wide eyes, she checked it on her slate. Her eyes welled up a bit as she looked. Before she could say anything, he said “I’ve emailed it to all the other employee’s. I expect you and everyone else to be civil. Report any incivility and my enforcement squad will handle it. As for why I’d share it… I’ve had it for a while. In the event of a cataclysm, it was to be used for myself and employee’s of my company, whom while I am stern with, I do at least recognize as fellow Hyrulians. Now. Get to safety”; He took his glasses off and continued, standing and casting dark portal “And let your CEO fight for his employee’s”. After this, he turned and entered before his secretary could protest and closed it. He was in his personal bunker beneath his manor, which sat at the outskirts of Hyrule Castle Metropolis. It also served as the hideout of the Yiga Clan. Sure, they had an outpost in the Gerudan Highlands, but it was just that. As for the employee bunker, that was elsewhere. Held 4 miles underground. Built by a collaboration of Gorons, Sheikah, and Gerudo. It was built to be totally self-sufficient, generally undetectable except by Sheikah Towers, and was made to withstand any siege. He made it for his employee’s as he had said, because he did value them. It was then a blonde-haired sheikah approached and with a hand over heart heart said “Master Ganon. Welcome back. I am happy to report my overwhelming success. We acquired three great artifacts from the Lich”. Ganon smiled big and said “Good. Take me to them so that we may begin”. 


	95. Chapter 84-Strife

**_Chapter 84_ **

_ Prelude of Strife _

  
  
  


She had worked very hard. She was given large amounts of privilege, an expert team, and one of the most important jobs she had seen in her time as a member of the Yiga Clan. She had been nervous at first, but through trust in her teammates, carefulness on her part, and complex planning they managed to pull of what would be the world’s greatest heist. She had been tasked with sneaking into the Lich’s stronghold and pilfering as many magical items as possible. The more valuable they were, the better she’d be rewarded. She didn’t want one, beyond recognition and acceptance. No, that was wrong. She wanted to pursue her dreams. She wanted to be allowed to find what she wanted to do, and to pursue it without scorn, without anyone holding her down. She had hoped ganon would help. She walked with him now, towards the armory. “So how many of what grades did you get?” he asked. “I acquired 20 minor items, 30 greater items, and 4 grand items. I also acquired 2 relics” she responded. “I see…” Ganon mused, keying in the code for the armory, then placing his hand and generating a condensed dark cloud spell into a biometric scan, that doubled as a magic scanner. He walked in as she led him to where they stored newly acquired or made magic items. 

 

He was led first to the relics. Two massively powerful artifacts stood before him. First, was a cane. However, as he read the slate’s display that was installed in front of the display case, he smiled. “I see… indeed, an incredible item. I believe I know just the man for this to go to… slate it for it to go to a woman named Yallo Husen” he said. The ninja nodded and edited the slate entry to reflect just that. She suddenly spoke, saying “I should mention this, much of this data comes from written documents we found in the quarters of one of their generals, whom wasn’t at the stronghold. We aborted the mission when he arrived”. Ganon nodded, being fine with this. He suspected that’s how they got done so fast. Normal guards and monsters would do no good against the Yiga. However, after the might seen by the odd hylian at the City of Sages, and the sheer terror that the stalmoblin at the Rito Village would make even his best yiga hesitant to engage. Moving on, he realized quickly what he was staring at. “I thought there were no other divine swords in the land?” He commented, until he looked at the sheikah slate and said “Ah, I see. It’s a fairy artifact, not divine”. The ninja merely nodded. He moved on after this. 

Meanwhile, Zasansa had trouble. He already reported it and was forgiven, but he had messed up badly. He had been studying the artifacts; the Cane of Byrna, an item once held by a lorulian saint, and the Picori Blade, a fairy artifact that dated back to the founding of hyrule and one of the few items to actually hold divine magic within it. However, he had left them unprotected in glass cases in his study. True, he hadn’t expected hyrulians to so brazenly rob them, but still. The negligence on his part was inexcusable. However, he had no real way to strike back. If it was any consolation, the Lich had completed his Dark Triforce. Corruption, made by sacrificing most of the power of Calamity Ganon, though ganon’s might still remained. Madness, made by sacrificing the trace remains of Majora’s Soul and the Goddess Pearls for good measure. Finally there was savagery, made by bathing the Fierce Deity’s Mask in the goddess flames, and using its divine power to forge the piece. Witnessing the creation of the Dark Triforce was truly a sight to behold. Now he had one final task: Get the council to meet and deliver a sensible war plan. Many players were assembled. Stara the fairy, Garrax the lord of monsters, Duos the King of Lorule, and Pagos, the Divine Dragon of Hylia. He himself represented the Lich and by extension many stalbeings. “Hello, Conspirators. We have gathered to make use of your various connections and forces. The shadow fairies of Shara, the Lorulians of the void, the monsters of Hyrule, and the Divine Dragon. The Lich is about to launch his war, and he has foreseen more forces than initially anticipated. Specifically, he predicts that the twili will intervene. In light of this, and the coming deadline, he has given one decree. Make a war plan, present it, and prepare for it, then we war. Any Objections?” he monologed, but received no objections. “Well then, comrades. Let us prepare for war”. 


	96. Chapter 85-War

**_Chapter 85_ **

_ War. War Never Changes _

  
  
  


He was ready. He knew it was coming, but he wasn’t quite ready for what the Lich had planned. Suddenly, he awoke to a shrill scream in his mind. A cold sweat broke upon his brow as he stared out the window. Then he saw it. In every glass, in every pane, the Lich’s visage gazed back. Suddenly, a voice rang out, both in his mind and in the air “I gave you one year, King Voster Hyrule to vacate the throne. Seeing as you have failed, I can only assume that you mean to defy me. Which means only one thing. War is coming to Hyrule and I will not stop until that throne is mine. I will see you on the battlefield”. With that, it vanished. 

 

Voster immediately gathered his things and headed down. Dressed in the gold-lined mithral plated armor and sword, he called for the war council to be formed. This was an early decision made. It was made up of the various military leaders, generals, and the 6 sages. He reiterated the plans they made and their roles. They acknowledged this and with the kings order, went about to use what they prepared to move to the front lines and build the battle lines. They started with renovated guardians and sentries. Additionally, armos made up a majority of it. Behind this line, the defensive gorons would form a shield wall that the lance soldiers could use, and behind them rifleman. Further, behind those were the elite units of each kingdom; the gerudan swordancers, the rito stormriders, the goron paladins, the zoran waveriders, the sheikah shinobi, the korokian bards, and the hylian knights. This is also where the gerudan chariots would be introduced to the war, only dragged by horses. Shinobi were ninja’s that not only mastered ninja techniques, but knew how to cast and mastered use of “Dark Cloud”, “Dark Teleport”, “Shadow Snare”, “Invisibility”, and “Hush”. Meanwhile, waveriders were basically Zora whom used enchanted reins and boots to create a perpetual wave beneath them from condensed water from the air and if needed water carried on the zora. This wave was used for mainly transportation but the reins allowed for manipulation by the zora’s will. They also usually wielded a powerfully enchanted trident that they knew how to use equivalent of a master warrior. 

  
  


However, the Lich had not slouched on his plans. He focused some turrets in the tanagar canyon and some lorulian troops, as well as deku scrubs. After this, he proceeded to send a large amount of troops to central hyrule, specifically west of the City of Sages. The reason for this was because the Conduit was the largest problem regarding Hyrule’s defenses. It could fine-tune the flow of information throughout through its access of sheikah towers and it was a strategically vital area, being a large fortified fortress on a high plane. However, this time he wasn’t going to capture the Conduit. He was going to destroy it. After it, the Lich would set his sights northward, towards the new threat. A being calling itself Navi, after the partner of the Hero of Time. However, he kept a small contingent at the fortress. It was a massive fort, consisting of more than just what was above, but the town below. He had built it for function, and it was extremely well fortified. Further, he had subrosians and deku build a vast underground city in order to keep the citizens there. To further protect them, he encased the walls and ceiling and floor in adamantite to make its structure more than sound, but impossible to collapse. He put anyone that wanted no part in the fight here, either to work, tend to those too wounded or sick to fight, or to be with their families or in solitude. As for the battle lines that were attempted by the Hyrulians, he already had plans for that. He needed only the guardian sentries and Garrax’s new experiments to be ready. 

 

Meanwhile, Ganondorf had been planning his own invasion for some months. He had been having the Yiga slowly build a base at the ruins of Hateno Fortress for the purpose of quick deployment and speed in flanking the enemy army. The entire clan had around 10,000 samurai, large brutes whom used massive curved swords for fighting, 10,000 ninja, 2000 shinobi, 5000 slate specialists, and 100 shogun, members whom had managed to master sheikah magic (rune and shadow magics), ninja techniques and tactics, and even were extremely skilled in both slate combat and sword play with the samurai’s nodachi. Only 100 members were this skilled. One member, the one that showed him the additions to their armory through a secret raid on the Lich’s coffers, was being groomed to join them, but that was a while yet. He had a reason to, but those plans were big “ifs”. They only applied if they were successful in defeating the Lich. That said, he was confident they would. After all, hyrule had some backup coming in the form of mercenaries and adventurers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Darven had called on the Ten. Adventurers he held in high regard, whom were extremely skilled in their respective talents. Each also had combat strength equivalent to a small unit of any kingdoms elite units. Thankfully, all ten responded, though this he expected. He had ordered it and made sure they knew it related directly to the Lich, so they knew it was not a lightly made order. He had already met with them once before to get a battle plan in place, and now they went over it. The combat adventurer Ryu, the magic research adventurer Soho, and the explorer adventurer Rizzo were to go to the lost woods and establish a base of operations from which they would conduct guild raids on the Lich’s stronghold while a majority of their forces were occupied with the greater Hyrulian army. The ones to plan the raids were top combat adventurer Toro and ex-commandant Vales Jole. Following this, Adventurers Rigol, Hiryu, Greg, and Jill would conduct the raids using their pupils, apprentices, and students, as well as leading units of other adventurers. Darven was pulling every resource, contract, and deal he could. He had managed to nab the services of Goron City’s best smith for exclusive supply rights, and their number 9 was in fact both a magic adventurer, a merchant adventurer, and an enchanter adventurer. He was number 9 due to his unique skillset that offset his rather moderate bearings in other fields. Frankly, Darven put him there for a situation exactly like this. Though, he expected it’d be used against the merc groups. 

 

The Ten Khans gathered. The Ten Khans were each the leaders of mercenary groups. They normally met to discuss turf, income, and various other things. There were other groups outside of them, but these were the largest. The 4th Khan, leader of Monster’s Law, and the 6th Khan, leader of Shadow Walk. The merc group that specialized in all kinds of fraud, known as Fool’s Gold, lead by the 2nd Khan. They were gathered today to finalize plans they had made in their 20 previous meetings over the past year. They were formally calling a truce, encouraging other groups to do the same, and they were planning to launch their own offensive against the Lich. They were going to operate out of a location not known to anyone but this circle, but would now be unveiled to the greater underworld. The offensive was to be operated out from the Lake Hylia Complex, better known to some as the rumors about the base known as Vaxil Fort. The plan was simple. They’d send many of their lower members to flank the main army with the Hyrulian Army and then they’d proceed to send air units to raid the main stronghold of the Lich himself. If it fell, and him, his armies would fall into disrepair. However, this was secondary. The true purpose was to cut a path through the stronghold for those that could take him. The wielder of the triforce, specifically. They’d been watching carefully to ensure the hero did not stumble upon secret operations and by sheer luck, the hero only ran into one, when two lower leaders of Monster’s Law and Shadow Walk fell for the machinations of the crown and foolishly gave into the whims of a potential recruit. 

 

The various forces gathered and prepared their forces, the final day had come. War would be had, and the prize rule of the Kingdom of Hyrule, land of the gods. The next day, blood would be spilled, and monster would fight man for supremacy. The king hoped to defeat the monstrosity that dared to threaten his kingdom, the monster hoped he and his kin would be allowed reclaim the land stolen from them by King Voster, the dead god hoped upon hope to have vengeance for his sister whom was betrayed and abandoned by her sisters whom she trusted whom now lied dead and forgotten, the dragon hoped to revive the memory of his mother Hylia, the heroes hoped to end the evil that was the Lich, the Khans hoped to preserve Hyrule to further their wealth, Ganon fought for his country and his pride as a fellow Hyrulian, the adventurers fought for the country they called home, and the twili fought to be allowed back into hyrule and to repay a debt left standing. The goddesses marched to their golden gates, preparing to fight alongside their oracles whom they’d carefully chosen. The moon sank below the mountaintops, and in the east, the sun peaked. The Great War has finally arrived. 


	97. Chapter 86-Garden of Secrets

**_Chapter 86_ **

_ The Garden of Secrets _

  
  
  


The battle began near immediately. The two sides saw each other, and the fight began. The monsters and stalbeings showed immense cunning. Instead of straight fighting, they implemented siege weapons as they began a siege of Hyrule. Normally, Midna had no problems defending the defenders. However, a majority of their forces were in the field and the siege weapons were calibrated to target them. Even a paladin would be hard pressed to survive a single catapult shot, nevermind multiple. The chariots set off immediately, a tactic the monsters hadn’t planned for. Thus, the chariots managed to wade into combat immediately and then begin a retreat. Unfortunately, the Lich seemed to have planned for this, as suddenly, the darknut line behind the initial two lines of bokoblin shield and clubs followed by spears suddenly advanced and attempted to shield wall the chariot’s attacks. It worked well, as the darknuts were barely harmed. It was then a new fact was uncovered, the monsters had magical units that in fact knew weather magic, as a storm began to brew. However, Midna used her power to counteract this, specifically through the various sheikah towers. Using them to as channeling points, she spilled counteractive magic into the clouds and at least prevented a straight storm. Following this, the City of Sages unleashed its greatest secret. It had been developing a secret, powerful weapon. They rolled items that looked very much like the cannons that went onto old naval ships onto the walls. The difference? These were made with sheikah slate tech and were heavily, heavily enchanted. These were in fact developed by a nameless rito gunsmith who happened to have made some experimental pistols that could infuse bullets with elemental energy. These cannons however were nothing like those. The result was immediate. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beam of pure white energy shot out from the cannon into the enemies front line. 3 darknuts were melted to liquid metal in a second. Then, more cannons fired. More darknuts fell. These cannons you see didn’t just fire energy, but highly concentrated, raw, magical energy. It wasn’t “damaging” the darknuts. It was supercharging them to the point their own magic melted them. In fact, a darknut was the worst enemy for this weapon, as flesh handled this method far harder than metal did. The result of this was the first 6 lines of the enemy forces breaking rank and charging, right into the charging chariots. Some chariots fell in this charge, but overall they mopped it up as it mainly consisted of bokoblins. 

 

However, it was now that the Lich’s plan revealed itself. Suddenly, from the ground, Stalbeings rose. Not just stalblins, but stalfos and stalzalfos, whom could equal the chariots in sheer speed. Further, the Lich’s necromancers created poes and stalbeings from the remains of the some 10,000 moblins that immediately sought vengeance on the chariots. While the gerudo charioters managed to cut a swathe through them, ultimately they were overrun by the undead. This is when the next line came into play. The goron paladins immediately curled into balls and sped forward! Encased in platinum plate armor designed specifically for this purpose, and holding a single titanium tower shield, they sped forward at speeds of up to 50 miles per hour and climbing! The enemy stalbeings didn’t see it coming! The goron paladins tore through the enemies lines, and uncurled and held their tower shields up in defense as the Lich’s army surged forward, going for a full charge! It was then that other factions acted! The soldiers stationed near Tanagar Canyon moved to flank the main Hylian Army, however the Lich’s main forces found themselves flanked from the south! From Lake Hylia came cloaked figures that at first seemed like strike units, but quickly proved to be a massive multi-talented army! This caused the battlefield to devolve into chaos. It was hard to gauge whom was winning what battles. Guns range out, swords clanged against sword and armor, arrows plunked into flesh, metal, or ground. However, it was then that many factions tipped their hands. They had different plans than what was presented. The main battle was merely a distraction for their true goals. 

 

King Voster Hyrule rode in a plane. He disregarded his councils directive and came personally. He intended to fight the Lich head on. He even brought his enchanted, heavily technological throne to help in the fight. He was armored in armor made for him, enchanted for him, with a sword forged by a young man whose skill he put his faith in. Unfortunately, the Kings true plans were cut short! The alarms blared as enemies were sighted ahead. The enemy had mastered their octo balloon aircrafts, using magic to fuse many into one massive one that carried large metallic freight units. As the King’s plane passed one, ports on its side opened and lightning bolts flew out! With that single act, his plans went up in flames as his plane began to tilt and fall towards Tanagar Canyon. All hope seemed lost… when suddenly a massive hand of pure light energy appeared and caught the plane, and lowered it into the canyon. Bewildered, his elite guard rushed out, pistols and swords drawn. Some talk was had as a doctor tended to him, and then a guard came in and said “Sir, you need to come out here”. Voster nodded and left, the doctor saying he was unhurt. The doctor then moved on to check the rest of the crew and guard detail. However, Voster wished he hadn’t, as he felt faint. Before him were beings he immediately feared. They looked as though they belonged amongst the Lich’s forces. “What do you want…? To capture me and hold me hostage!?” he said in a loud voice, attempting to intimidate them. One tall one approached, shaking her head. “No, King Voster Hyrule. I come in peace. We come in peace. I am Queen Valensa, leader of the twili. I come to repay the Twili’s debt to hyrule, for destroying the usurper king” the tall twili wearing two odd gauntlets of sheikah design and long, flowing robes coming out of a single crown said. The king stared for a few minutes, before a small sheikah woman entered his view holding a redwood staff tipped with a swirled vine holding a flawlessly cut ruby. She said to him with a bow “Your majesty, Voster Hyrule, please believe my friend Valensa Twilight. She means well and truly intends to help. All she needs is your permission to do so”. Voster stared then turned to his advisor. “Your majesty… any help is appreciated. I’d say have the Commandant come and observe her to ensure she keeps her forces true, but otherwise, accept” the advisor said. The king nodded, and turned to Valensa, saying “I know better than to know you gain nothing from this. Even so, I’d be a fool to turn you down. Help us, and I’ll help you afterward, within reason”. Valensa nodded, and turned to say “Open the gates! We march on the Lich! Bring it in!”. 

 

The Lich stood at the balcony overlooking their small kingdom that had formed. He saw the battle and saw his forces struggle. He expected this, but knew their countermeasures would work. After all, soon the Tokay would begin their bombardment from the air and the Wizzrobes would begin their magic assaults from the City of Sages southern flank. True, the sudden force from the south was a shock, and the reports about bases suddenly being set up to the west and north were concerning, but nothing to truly worry about. However, it was when suddenly a massive twilight gate opened that he grew worried. “What IS that!?” Duos yelled, in complete shock at the sight before him. A series of large metallic boxes came out, each intricately detailed with a, to use the modern hylian term, goth aesthetic. He used one of his divine powers, the Sight, to look analyze the magic on the thing he was looking at, and for once his mouth gaped open in shock. They were basically the airships he designed, but used magic for flight and propulsion instead. The sheer amount of magic infused in the thing was staggering, but it all working in tandem and sync was another. He noticed immediately some head for the battlefield, no, a majority did. They were no doubt dropping troops off to help defend the City of Sages. He growled angrily, watching 3 approach. “King Duos, Master Lich, your orders!?” their general asked panickedly, already panicking. The Lich stared, then turned to Duos and the General. “Duos, stay here and defend the stronghold. We lose this, everything is lost because the void is not safe. I’m joining the fight” he said. He opened a portal, then said “Duos, keep the Hinox on guard duty and siege tactics. And do not deploy the last of the stalnox unless absolutely necessary!”. He then walked through to join the fight, and Duos meanwhile nodded and turned to the general “General Rath! Send a message through the Wizzrobe network, they are to hold their assault on the sages and are to assist in the main fight! Order the subrosians to work on a way under and to prepare the bokoblin assassin unit for deployment in the sages city! Their target is midna! Then initiate order Absolute Defense!”. The general saluted him, then ran off. He turned and headed to his personal chambers. Based on the fact the bases north and west hadn’t sent out assaults on their forces, they were preparing to raid the stronghold, alongside the airships. They needed to prepare for a siege. 


	98. Chapter 87-The Sky, The Dawn, the Stars

**_Chapter 87_ **

_ The Skies of Strife, the Dawn of Sorrow, and the Stars of War. _

  
  
  


The Lich reacted immediately. Upon exiting his portal, he cast his strongest defense spell and placed a barrier 1 mile in diameter. From there, he cast a long-range, all-encompassing healing spell that healed his forces. However, he wasn’t done, he chained it with a quad-cast of fireballs, sending them out. Each one erupted into balls of fire 200 yards in diameter each! He then dissipated the barrier and teleported again, this time directly into the heart of the enemy forces and cast a shadow spell known as “Shadow Body”. Instantly, attack fell on him and 90% were ineffective. However, fury and lightning bolt spells hit him and did a tiny bit of damage. 99.99% capacity, and 99.999% efficiency left. He instantly spun and cast the wind spell Surge and with two punches to the gut, killed two mages. “Rise my brother, and fight with me! Your reward is a better Hyrule!” he whispered. He sighed at the lack of response, and at the enemies that stabbed him. He used dark teleport again, and appeared over the battlefield, repeating his quad-casting of fireball. It was then yelled out as he was hit. He began to plummet. 97% capacity, 98.8% efficiency. He looked and saw other beams of light that had attempted to hit him. He followed them to the City of Sages. He quickly realized his problem and cast Culve Caldera, full strength, facing the city of sages. He cast correctly, as they launched another volley and he blocked all of the beams, at the expense of his barrier. He then decided to cast a new spell, Light Cannon. 

 

His name was Fig. Fig Loter. He was a sheikah technician whom had been celebrated after the siege attempted by the Lichs forces on the City of Sages. He had been given a lot of power and responsibility after that. He did not mind, as it all related to his skillset. However, suddenly he had been in charge of making the circuitry of a new prototype weapon. After studying the schematics they wanted, he made his own changes on a copy, requested one prototype to test on, tested the changes, and entered them. It wasn’t until the final battle he saw the results. They were extremely effective, taking darknuts out instantly, and multiple of them at that. One would normally take a small unit of foot soldiers to have equal footing, but these cannons beat them in a single shot. Further, he estimated that they could easily take on even lynels with these. However, he got a real target almost instantly. Suddenly, a dark portal opened on the chaotic battlefield and the lich lashed out instantly, and proceeded to decimate their forces. He ordered, from the sheikah tower, that they fire on the Lich, as he saw him in the sky, and gave them directions. A volley was fired, and one managed to score a direct hit! The next volley was blocked, but the Lich’s Culve Caldera broke itself. However, as the magicannons reloaded, the Lich retaliated. A beam similar to theirs suddenly tore through a cannon, engulfing its operator. Worse, it started to strafe right! “Get out of there! Now!” Fig screamed into the console. Silence greeted him for several seconds, then someone’s voice came through. “We’re fine Fig… he still got most of us… the cannon’s are toast” the voice said. Fig looked down and saw them in the street behind the now destroyed wall. Sighing in relief, he responded “It’s fine. Just get to the conduit. I’ll handle things here”. However, suddenly, the tower shuddered! He instantly realized as he looked down. A final series of beams had fired and taken out the towers supports! He immediately jumped out and with a series of intelligent uses of the slate’s stasis functions, got down safely. He looked back and the Lich was gone. 

 

She growled angrily. She could see the Lich now. He was right ahead. He was falling fast. However, he teleported again. “Dammit!” Maple yelled, frustrated she kept having to run around. “Calm down Maple, we’re on a horse. We’ll catch him eventually!” Kara said, bow slung around her body, her quiver on her back. Kara was riding Raul with Maple at the moment, while Maple held the Rod of Seasons. A marble staff with a ball on the end, with 4 gylphs embedded into it with the ancient hyrulian symbols of the four seasons. Maple then got an idea. She smirked and said “Kara! Get Raul ready for some rough weather!”. She then raised the staff and whirled it around, willing the weather and season to become spring. Which was perfect as a storm brewed right then! The season changed from winter to the next season instantly! She then willed with the rod a lightning bolt to strike where the Lich now stood! A direct hit! And her goal was secured. “Now, ride like the wind! He’s gonna be on us soon!” Maple said. Kara’s eyes were wide as saucers and she had broken into a cold sweat. “Oh dear Farore please save meeee!” She screamed as she rode Raul through the warring central hyrule, the Lich now focused on them. 

 

Medli herself was in quite the conundrum. She had been instructed to find the other oracles by Nayru and Valensa gave her a small aircraft to accomplish this. It was no larger than limosuine and it had a crew of about 5 people. She was watching the screens recording the war as one finally called out and said “Miss Medli, we’ve located the oracles! They attacked the Lich with a lightning bolt and are about to be attacked! What are your order?”. She turned and considered her options, and recalled the laws regarding warfare, specifically, the rules of engagement. “How valuable is this aircraft?” Medli asked. “Not very. We can make an entirely new one in a months time, a week if we rushed production” the twili responded. Medli took a deep breathe, and in a loud voice said “Attention crew! Set course to intercept the Lich’s attack on the oracles! Prepare to evacuate the ship also!”. The twili nodded and quickly piloted the aircraft to get between themselves and the oracles. They calibrated the shields to deflect upwards, knowing outright repulsion would fail against Light Magic. They then prepared the twili vortexes to suck them out and deposit them near the oracles. When the time was right, they activated the vortexes and hoped the ship worked. It did. The Lich fired a light beam, quad-casted the beam in fact, and all four hit the ship and refracted. Smaller light beams scattered everywhere behind the Lich and he got hit a few times too. 96.9% capacity, 97.9% efficiency. Nayru landed a distance in front of Raul, however she didn’t notice. She was recovering from the vortex depositing her from a nice airtight cabin to the open air. 

 

Kara immediately had Raul halt. There was a blue-dressed sheikah in front of them, holding a red staff. She had came from a very odd portal. Further, jumpsuit wearing white and black mix beings sat around them. However, before she could say anything, Raul suddenly surged forward, due to an explosion ringing out from behind them! Kara immediately tried to calm the horse, but focused on avoiding the sheikah girl. She managed, but Raul kept going. Maple took the time to jump off and bend down to the girl. “Are you okay?” Maple asked, offering a gauntleted hand. The girl nodded and took it, to which Maple pulled her to her feet. “Why are you here? In case you didn’t notice, this is a war zone right now” she asked, very worried that the girl would get hurt. However, the girls next words erased that fear and brought some relief. “That’s… I’m an oracle. The oracle of ages, precisely. I’m here to fight” the girl said. Maple smiled and said “Alright then. All three are gathered. Then we stand a chance. The Lich is after us. You have the harp of ages?”. The girl shook her head and said “No… he got it before I could retrieve it. But I’m sure I can help. I’ve got some good magical powers and i’ve a bright head on my shoulders”. Maple sighed and was going to reply, but stopped and turned at the sight of the girls fearful expression. Turning, she saw the Lich approaching on foot. 

 

“Oracles. Very, very clever of you” the Lich said to them, Kara on Raul riding up. “I never expected that ship to block my attack. Well done, Medli” it complimented. Medli only glared. “Give up Lich! We may not all have our magical focuses, but we can still wear you down for the heroes to defeat you!” Maple cried out in defiance. The Lich stared, and stared. Finally, he replied with “Oh I don’t doubt it, Maple. However, I’m not here for a slaughter. I’m here for vengeance. I won’t have it if you aren’t at full power”. Suddenly, the Harp of Ages formed in front of him, then floated and landed on the ground in front of Medli. She stared, in complete disbelief, as did the rest. “What are you waiting for?” the Lich questioned “Aren’t you going to pick it up and take the awareness and might of the goddesses into yourselves?”. She finally did, a bit hesitantly, then said in disbelief “This is it…. This is the harp of ages”. He chuckled and said “I’d have it no other way oracles. The goddesses believe you able to best me, their brother. I shall prove them wrong. Now come, Oracles! Come to me, Sisters! Put me in the dirt, or die trying!”. He prepared his staff, as the Oracles began to glow. 


	99. Chapter 88-Magic of Reality

**_Chapter 88_ **

_ Magic of Reality _

  
  
  


The oracles skins suddenly became golden. This wasn’t the Lich doing this, but something coming from their various magical artifacts. Suddenly, they each heard a voice in their ear. “Kara” Farore whispered into her ear “I have placed myself in your body. I cannot control you, merely give you power. Use my might as the Goddess of Courage and Secrets to expose his weakpoints and make use of them in honorable combat”. To another, the Goddess Din whispered to Maple “Do not worry, my chosen. I am merely dwelling within you, and with that action giving you my full might. Destroy him with it!”. Nayru spoke to her oracle, whispering “My child, I am merely within you. Use my strength as Goddess of Wisdom and Time to outsmart and outmaneuver this demon”. All three said the same thing. “Yes, my goddess! I’ll defeat him, with my sisters-in-arms!”. The Lich internally smiled with manic glee. His vengeance was at hand!

 

Maple started the bout immediately by summoning a pillar of flame to rise up underneath the Lich! The Lich screamed at this and flew backwards, escaping the fiery wrath assaulting him. However, through the fire pillar came a large fireball! Shrieking, he cast his strongest defensive spell, focusing it into a wall. When the fireball impacted with the wall, the explosion cracked it beyond measure. However, suddenly an arrow of pure light pierced right through and smashed into his shouler, cracking it severely. Capacity was down to 90% and his efficiency was 85%! However, the oracles didn’t let up! Medli followed up by casting a combo spell called “False Sight”. It gave medli the knowledge of everything the Lich would do for the next minute, then their enemy would be fed false images of what would happen. It didn’t make them believe it in particular but it’d alter their actions, even if they knew it was a trick, for a simple reason; the caster’s actions and by extension their teams actions would change to reflect the information the caster got. The Lich fell victim to this and immediately cast a Culve Caldera variant spell, covering him with an armor, while also casting 4 other spells to their shock: Lightning Storm to create a chaotic battlefield that made movement towards him undesirable, Wind Sphere, centered on him to ward off projectile attacks, Dark Fog around that to further obscure vision and prevent spellcasting on him, and finally he casted his own seer magic spell; All-Vision to watch their movements for the next 3 minutes. 

 

However, While outside Medli’s expectations, this was what she wanted. With a flick of her wrist, blinding light burst forth from them for 4 solid seconds, blinding even the Lich’s All-Vision spell. She then, with another flick, opened twili vortexes that sucked each oracle through. They appeared in the twilight realm. She then spoke “We have the advantage but we can’t be too careful. That spell he used will only last 5 minutes. Let’s remain here until then. That light prevented him from knowing what realm we fled to” she said. Kara and Maple nodded, only to hear a voice suddenly from above “Oracles. My dear Oracles. You underestimate me. To be fair, I did you but still. You did not think I couldn’t trace or identify the magical etherspace you left behind?”. They looked up and there he floated, the Lich. “Give up, Lich and we might spare you yet!” Maple yelled, power flaring from her form. Kara spoke as well “I get it, but this isn’t the way! Can’t you see you’ll only doom Hyrule, the land of the sister you loved!?”. “Hmph. No. I won’t, Oracles of my sisters. You may get why I’m doing this, but you cannot fathom my rage, my grief. I recognize that destruction does nothing. That’s why I do not plan to enact destruction. I will make peace. I will make this nation become a paradise. One your precious goddesses could never even dream of. After that, I will strike their names from history. I will make Hylia the center of their love, of their affection. My final revenge. Not utter destruction, but being forgotten, for all time” he said, monologing, letting his emotions out. Maple simply stared, before saying “Well. You still have us mortals to get through. And guess what!? We’re stronger than you!”.  “Let us see, Oracles!” the Lich roared, flaring intense magical power. Each of them winced. They knew overall they were stronger, but even still they wondered if they could do it. Regardless of their answer though, each knew one thing. They had to try, they had to fight! Hyrule’s fate hung in the balance!

 

Zelda sat by Midna’s core. She was busy, so she said nothing, but she was very worried. The technicians seemed particularly concerned. Finally, she heard something that got attention. “What was that?” She asked. “We lost connection to the sheikah network… Midna is attempting to reconnect by making a rune app that makes the conduit part of the network” a technician responded. “Not quite. I’m making the tower appear to the network as one. That’s it… using rune magic because I can do that” Midna corrected the technician “There’s a chance it won’t work, but regardless I need to try. Otherwise, Navi is on her own”. Zelda frowned when midna said something else “Good news, Link just landed via helicopter”. Zelda’s frown vanished quickly. That meant it was time to assemble the triforce. She stood and as Link suddenly appeared. “Link!” Zelda said, smiling “That means all we need is Ganondorf and the other champions”. Link nodded and said, using his wind magic “Indeed. From what we discussed, he’ll be along shortly. He’s sending a raiding party on the fortress”. 

 

Now that Zelda got a good look, Link looked very different. Not wearing his normal green t-shirt and pants, nor the leather bracers and leg guards. He even lacked one of the previous armors he wore. Now, he wore platinum plate armor. The pauldrons, the greaves, the boots, the gauntlets, and even chest piece. However, what was unusual was the fact Link was now wearing robes underneath. Usually, robes weren’t worn because they would tangle with the armor usually and that would prevent spellcasting. Even chainmail did this, although much less likely. She decided to inquire about this, asking “Link, why are you wearing your armor like that?”. Link smiled and said “Well, I found out that with wind energy, I could easily ensure that the fabric doesn’t tangle in the armor. It means i’m a bit distracted, but the extra armor, and thus enchantments, was well worth the payoff”. Zelda smiled and said “That was a rather creative way to fix a big problem in the mage community. Good job”. Link smiled “Thank you” He said. However, before they could talk further, a dark portal opened, and the figure of Ganon in his black armor, holding his glowing sword came through. With him, were a pair of robed, giant curved sword wielding Yiga Clan members. “You’ve arrived. That’s good. We can begin then?” Link commented. Ganondorf nodded, saying “Yes. I’m ready to give up the might of the triforce of power. Use it well, Link. Now Zelda. The champions are not meeting. Each has a task and they are to carry it out. Put simply, Luria and Bett are not to be on the front lines. Bett is going to watch the flow of information on the sheikah network and is going to provide sensory information to help tactical support. Luria is to act as head field doctor. Alibaba and Garruk are going to the frontlines. You are to prepare a team to raid the main stronghold”. 

 

Zelda nodded, understanding. Their armors were powerful, but they would serve better if they were used in tandem with their champions dispositions. Thus she looked at Ganon and said “Well then. I assume you have a way in?”. Ganon stared for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, princess. I do. Not for civilians. However, for the champion of Master Cycle Zero, the Knight of the People, and the Royal Princess, I can hardly consider you one”. Zelda nodded ands stepped forward “Then, let us be off. Link has his duties… like introducing himself as the Sage of Light” she said. Link nodded. He held out his hand and with what appeared to be great focus and extertion, the triforce glowing atop his hand phased out of it, and turned into a golden triangle. Zelda and Ganondorf did the same, and the same result occured. They each willed their pieces together, and as soon as each piece touched, they, with no instruction of their chosen, formed into the triforce, the symbol of Hyrule, the symbol of the Golden Goddesses. Link willed it to himself, and as he did it floated to and into his chest. With a gasp of shock, he fell to a knee and focused. He was getting used to feeling the divine power of the triforce course throughout his soul. “Are you okay?” Zelda asked, worried. Ganon showed no concern. 

“Yes… I’m… fine, Zelda” Link said, standing as he talked “I was… adapting to the strength of the triforce… it’s a lot to bear”. Ganon nodded, and said “As to be expected… and further expected, you adapted. After this, you should consider a job at Ganontech. You’d no doubt do wonders to our R & D department”. Both Link and Zelda turned and stared, before Zelda responded “You’re kidding, right?”. “Not at all. I mean it. It’s a real job offer… so long as we all make it out alive” he confirmed. “Well… then for now, good luck you two. May your battles be swift and you victorious” Link said, before opening a portal of darkness, using fairy magic to draw in the shadows to allow just that. Ganondorf turned and opened one himself, saying “Your majesty. After you”. Zelda began to walk through, then stopped and said “Ganon… thank you. For helping defend Hyrule”. Ganon looked down at her, thought for a few moments, and said “I never hated Hyrule… nor coveted control over it. I am just greedy. I am a patriot as much as you. I will die defending my home. My country. I merely desire riches”. Zelda smiled and said “I’d have it no other way… ya greedy bastard”. She walked through, both sharing a laugh. She now stood in the center of the forward operating camp of the Yiga. 

 

Meanwhile, Link came out of a dark portal, and entered a room with a table. The sages sat, and all turned. “So. You’re the sage of Light, eh? You… don’t look like much” Yunbo said. “Give him a chance, he is new. Welcome, Sage of Light. Might you introduce yourself, and we ourselves?” Revan said. Linkle sat in the spot for the Sage of Spirits, and while she looked excited, she contained herself and waited patiently. Link nodded and said, using wind magic “Of course, my colleges. I am Link Ferdinand. Wielder of the Triforce, and the chosen Sage of Light”. Each nodded, stood, and bowed, introducing themselves properly. “I am Mikon Troul, Sage of Water, and I bring the blessings and fury of the rain” the Zoran sage of water said. “I am Yunbo Frieg, Sage of Fire, and I bring the volcano’s wrath and prosperity” the goron sage of fire proclaimed. “I am Revan Hilto, Proud Sage of Wind. I bring with me the might of gales and the superiority of wind!” the green rito proudly boasted. “I am Impa, the Sage of Shadow. I bring the secrets and comfort that only shadows can give” Impa quietly said. “I’m Hestu! Sage of Wood! I bring with me the joy and serenity of the forests! Let’s get along!” the large, happy maracca-wielding korok exclaimed aloud. Finally, Linkle looked at Link and said “Nice to see you again. I am Linkle Thie, Sage of Spirits. I bring with me the voices and hopes of the dearly departed”. Link bowed back, then stood and said “Now then, my colleges. Let’s go win a war”. 


	100. Chapter 89-God of the Night

**_Chapter 89_ **

_ God of the Night _

  
  
  


She punched. She punched and kicked. When she could, she send a massive beam of pure plasma from her rod of seasons. Her skin smoked, still burning gold. Kara had stopped firing light arrows from her bows, and instead used ancient arrows formed from divine magic and using divine magic made them follow the Lich wherever he went. Medli herself kept trying to to capture the Lich, using divine magic to create cubes of locked space. However, each took seconds to form, long enough for the Lich to cast a teleport spell. They moved perfectly in sync, however they couldn’t pin the Lich down. They could only chip at him. It had already been two hours in the twilight realm. “Done yet girls?” the Lich asked, tapping his staff on damaged parts of himself. Maple cursed and sent a flurry of lightning bolts, which the Lich deflected with Culve Caldera. “No! We won’t give in! We will defeat you!” Maple cried out. “That won’t do. I need to break your spirit” the Lich responded, turning and opening a dark portal with one hand and with his staff, sending out a wave of pure plasma to melt the arrows. He then used “Teleport” to shift away before Medli’s space capture spell could go off. “Killing you won’t do at all. It has no meaning. You’d die for no reason. I want to either make you emotionally incapable of fighting me, or I want you to join me. I will have vengeance and there is no better than EVERYONE turning their backs on them” the Lich explained, his voice burning with fury. He sent a wave of plasma energy to ward off Maple’s plasma beam, then turned and used Culve Caldera to block ancient arrows. Meldi didn’t bother, as the Lich teleported again. This wasn’t working. They needed to come up with something, or the Lich would simply exhaust them and work his words on them. 

 

Meanwhile, Zelda and Ganon stood in a large hangar bay. Inside, no vehicles of war sat, instead piles upon piles of supplies. Swords, shields, RPGs, guns, ammunition, munitions, and much, much more. The Yiga were well prepared for their raid on the stronghold. Not every member was involved in the raid itself. Plenty of slate specialists were staying behind and providing logistical support. However, the raiding party was still 20,000 strong. “This is quite the armory. You’ve been preparing for a while?” Zelda asked, curious. “No. The Yiga collect arms for the event of war. They are devoted to me, and take it seriously” He answered. “I see… then, you’ve had this for a while?” she further questioned. Without hesitation, he answered “Yes. I’ve made many allies, but also many enemies, just as well as many friends who could turn on me when it benefited them. The Yiga recognized this fact, and ensured that they’d be ready to defend me, should my enemies choose to use… unsavory means of disposing of me”. “I see… quite the departure from the Ganon I know. I always thought you were just a greedy megalomaniac, yet here you are; a patriot fighting to the death for his country, and thinking things out 20 steps in advance” Zelda mused. Ganon laughed and said “Indeed. I am in the same situation myself. I always saw you as nothing more than a spoiled brat, unaware of the reality of the world. However, here you stand, understanding the situation and actually able to at least consider other points of view… as well as willing to stick your neck out”. He continued “I will say this. I doubt we’ll ever see eye to eye. However, I can bring myself to respect you”. Zelda nodded, saying “Indeed. I think after this, it might be worthwhile to actually talk”. Ganon could only nod in agreement, for they had found common ground where before non laid. 

 

Meanwhile still, Voster now stood on the bridge of the Twili flagship, named the Viridian. He had been offered a seat, but declined. “So, what’s the plan?” Voster asked. “For now, observe. I could use the fused shadow, but in the battlefields current state, I’d be just as likely to hit our forces as I’d be to hit theirs. Once the twili have sufficiently routed the enemy, we’ll established a base in the… Tanagar canyon and from there conduct raids on the stronghold. If we lose somehow… we’ll retreat to the City of Sages and… ah, that new tower you made. I’ll station a squadron of elites in the Rito Village as well” Valensa responded. Voster mused a bit, and responded “Understood. That is a sensible plan. I had already planned as much, though I was planning to convert lon lon ranch into a base for raiding operations”. Valensa merely nodded. She was a bit concerned. The Lich had been present for a few moments, but now he was gone. She worried he’d make a sudden appearance. However, she decided not to worry. She could see the battlefield. It was starting to part, showing both sides were done. 

  
  


Revan had used teleportation magic to teleport all the sages to the battlefield. They appeared in the center and dispersed, fighting for a while. However, they had only secured a stalemate. The enemies elites came in. Super Monsters and Guardians. Not even all of them. Not even Super Hinox, Super Lynel, or even Super Moblins. The super bokoblins and super lizalfos had managed beat back the massive Hyrulian army in a number of only 200, backed by thousands of monsters, otherworlders, and stalbeings. The sages ensured at least the line didn’t fall for a while. Even claimed some super monsters. Ultimately though, each decided the lives of the soldiers was more important than holding the line. After all, monsters were known for their immense stamina and their guardians and sentries didn’t need rest, nor did they use resources that drained over time. Thus, each sage ensured as many lives retreat as possible. Link especially used all his fairy magic to do so. Soon, the Hyrulian army made it to the edge of Midna’s range whom teleported soldiers into the City of Sages proper. By now, the evacuation that had been ongoing for weeks finally finished properly and the army began to set up defenses. Afterwards, he went around and teleported each Sage normally incapable of it. Once they were back in, they reconvened in a room at the Stockpot Inn. 

 

“Well. That could’ve gone much, much better” Revan said “Had Link not been late, we could’ve turned the tide”. Link shook his head and said “You saw those super monsters. The only chance we had was to overwhelm them before they were deployed. Now we have to focus on holding the City of Sages. Midna cannot fall”. Mikon spoke up, and said “I have to agree. However, we cannot hold forever. We are in a very much hopeless situation”. “Not quite” Impa stated “I have researched the issue and I might have some options”. Link looked at her, and his question was asked by Linkle. “What is it? If we can get her out of here, then there’s no need to hold this position. We can fall back on Rito Village” she said. “Really two options. The first involves having a sheikah tower hold her temporarily, preferably the one in Akkala Citadel. Another idea is to house her in a divine beast as an onboard AI unit” Impa replied. “Do it” Yunbo said “If for no other reason than we cannot for any reason let Midna fall”. “Then… Impa, I trust you can handle that. It’ll likely be a divine beast, and Bett no less. He’s the only one close enough and the cities sheikah tower is down” Link said. Each nodded and stood. “Then, Light Sage, we each have duties to attend. Let us reconvene tomorrow, if you don’t mind” Yunbo said. Link nodded and said “Indeed. We must fortify the city and try to get midna out. I trust you each will do your duty. Dismissed”. With that, each one left until it was only him and Linkle. 

  
  
  


Before he could leave, suddenly Linkle said “Wait”. He stopped and turned, as Linkle approached. “It’s been a few months since we last saw each other. We haven’t had a moment to just enjoy ourselves” she said. “I know” Link replied “We’ve been busy”. “Be that as it may, it’s still bad manners to your friends to do that” she retorted, crossing her arms, looking upset. Link worried for a moment, then was confused when her posture slackened and she smiled. She said before he could ask “It’s fine though. I get it. We’ve got our duties, being sages. So it’s alright. Still, let’s make sure to meet up after all this alright?”. Smiling back, Link nodded, replying “Absolutely. I’m curious to see your progress”. With a laugh, Linkle left, and said on her way out “Trust me lightbright, I’m way more of a woman than last you saw!”. Link could only stare, before turning and opening light portal and stepping through. He appeared at the gates, and oversaw the retreat into the city. When he saw the enemy army, he pulled a series of fireball gems, crushed them, and then spread the fire from the spells into a firewall in front of them, cutting off their advance. Once the last soldier came through, he ordered “Close the gates! Cut off the elevators! Spill oil down the walkway! And light it!”. Nodding, the guards began to work immediately. Within minutes, the walkway was aflame, just as the enemy forces used a water spell to douse Link’s firewall. However, they stopped. It would be risky to jump through a wall of pure fire unless one was a greater, super, or lord monster, or an AI propulsed machina. However, even the guardians couldn’t go up the walkway without finding their insides melted. Further, they could potentially overrun the city, had the Sages not been there. A roar emenated from the back of the army, and they left the city, heading Westward, no doubt claiming the ranch they would have had they won. Even so, forcing them to do this was a victory. The distance between the ranch and the city was almost an entire day, meaning the next attack would not be for a few days as they set things up and then prepared an attack. They had time to fortify, which had been Link’s goal. 

 

Maj had seen many things, being the King of the Dark Fairies. He had seen mortal after mortal enter, beg for a favor, for power, then ultimately join their number after abusing it. However, when the Lich approached him and offered him a deal, he laughed. He was the deal-maker, the trickster, the devil in the details. Not this “Lich”. However, the Lich persisted with his offer every day. Join him, and he would give the shadow fairies, the dark fairies, a bright home. One they could laugh and play and enjoy. He laughed such a deal off. They didn’t need it. They survived in the void, in the darkness. In the fringe. They could survive ad infinitum if they wanted. However, the more he was offered, the more he thought. He finally asked the Lich, after being asked again, “What is living?”. The Lich answered there was no answer, but that in his opinion, just surviving wasn’t living. It was just existing. Pleased, he then asked for details and reasoning. The Lich said that he wanted Maj to throw his lot in with his and with various other races he brought together form an army to fight Hyrule, the land of light. However, it would not be the traditional conquest. He planned to rule better than the goddesses chosen rulers and erase their names from history, and supplant it with Hylia’s. Theoretically, after a few centuries, he could usurp the Goddess’s control of the triforce and use it’s might to do as he wished with the realms and Hyrule. He revealed his true nature as a god, albeit a dark one. This explained how he could supplant his control for theirs if they lacked faith. Further, he gained power from souls, not faith. Maj however, knew how deals worked. He asked where he stood in all this, and the Lich answered honestly. His sword from the shadows. Once he had the triforce though, no other threat would exist and so Maj could retire to any realm he desired, or request one for his people. Finally, he relented and agreed. However, he would not drag any fairy that didn’t want a part in it into his fight. The Lich agreed and they shook on it. 

 

Waking from his reverie, he heard a voice. “Maj. It is time” the Lich said, appearing. “So. How’d your fight with the Oracles go?” he asked. “Not well. We were at a stalemate” the Lich responded. His bones looked blackened and battered, but healing. He laughed. “No… you just held back” Maj replied, deflecting the Lich’s lie. “That is because the terms of victory are not their death, but their abandonment of their goddesses. I was unable to, and further even had we continued, I wouldn’t convince them today. I have not infinite time to fight and so deigned to retreat” he answered. Maj sighed and said, waving a hand “Then. What shall your assassins do?”. The Lich stared, finally saying “It is time for Midna to be removed from the fight. Permanently”. Maj merely nodded, saying “It shall be done. I’ll gather my elite squad. No doubt one or two sages are guarding it”. He stood on his feet, and spread his small insectoid wings. He put on some armor made from tree bark with runes carved into them. With that, he gathered six of his most trusted elite guard and led them through a portal made by the Lich. 


	101. Chapter 90-Myth Into Legend

**_Chapter 90_ **

_ Myth Into Legend _

  
  
  


The Oracles sat in their beds. The night sky outside shone brightly and the moon glowed nicely. They were disappointed however, in themselves. They had fought as hard as they could and still could not defeat the Lich. However, the Lich did have difficulty dealing with them. With this knowledge, they had been thinking of ways to defeat him. However, all their ideas ultimately fell back on the original idea they had. Trapping him. They could not formulate a strategy to defeat the Lich, beyond destroying him. Despite what their goddesses commanded, they did not desire this. Further, they had heard what happened. That Hyrule had lost the first battle in the current war. Thus they were considering abandoning fighting the Lich and focusing on helping Hyrule win the war. 

 

“We can’t just abandon the mission the goddesses gave us!” Maple Syrup cried angrily “We owe them the power we have to fight him!”. “I know, Maple, but the goal is to defend Hyrule. It’s all made pointless if it burns after we win” Medli countered. Kara thought silently as Maple responded angrily “Yeah, but he’ll burn it if he exists a moment longer!”. Finally, Kara spoke and said “No he won’t. Remember what he said”. Maple turned, angry, then calmed a bit, sighed, and said “Yeah… but still. We failed them. Our goddesses. We can’t again”. “I agree, Maple. However… Hyrule is our home. We have to defend it” Medli said. Sighing, Maple finally relented and said “Alright. Fine We’ll help them fortify… I’m not sure about joining the war. Let’s see what our Goddesses have to say”. Kara nodded and said “Yeah… they are the creators of Hyrule and forgers of its destiny. They’ll know what to do”. The girls then turned in for the night, sleeping soundly and speaking to their goddesses in their dreams. 

 

Elsewhere, Ganon and Zelda stood in a hangar, a large device at the far end. It was circular and mechanical in shape. Apparently, the design was copied from a still functional time gate from the era of the sky. They knew not its history, but knew it was made towards the end, which meant it had been replicated from earlier methods. Yiga technicians worked tirelessly to figure out the methodology of it, and then applied it to space-based teleportation, like a teleportation spell might. Using this, they then crafted it large enough to send almost anything through: cargo planes, limosuine’s, horses, cars. Even Guardians, should the need arise. However, now they were going to use it to conduct a series of raids. 

 

Ganon hand selected 4 members of his shoguns to lead different squads of 10 members on these raids. The rest were to fall under the command of headquarters, aside from 5 whom were with him. Headquarters would organize and lead the rest to attack the base being constructed out of Lon Lon Ranch. The 4 raids focus would be doing as much damage as possible without endangering non-combatants. Specifically, woman and children were to be watched out for. To accomplish this, each unit involved in the raid, they would be given tools. In fact, that’s why Zelda and Ganon waited. There was an orientation happening as Ganon would call it, but a briefing as tactics might. Eventually, a shogun went up to the podium, and began to talk. 

 

“Fellow Yiga, Ganon, and her highness Zelda Hyrule. We gather here today to carrry out a mission on behalf of our lord, Ganondorf, who gives it on behalf of the Hyrulian Royal Family. This is most unusual, and normally would go against everything we believe in. However, because they are working with Ganondorf to defend Hyrule, whom has expressed a deep love of it and merely desires riches over anything, we will do this, because our Lord is willing. To this end, we have three missions” the Technician explained, manipulating a large screen to display images to annunciate his points. “First, we are to weaken the strongholds defenses so that the royal army may invade properly. Second, we are to evacuate anyone whom is a non-combatant. Finally, we are to, if possible, destroy their commanders. To that end, the Yiga Technicians have worked tirelessly to developed tools to make this easier. We found out that making runes for slates was the easiest method”. With this, other technicians began to hand out slates to those involved, even ganon and zelda. “These slates have 2 additional runes. The first is Portal, which will deploy a portal connected to the big one here. The second rune is Close that will close any portals. Errant or otherwise. However, tests also showed it can be used as a general anti-magic, by injecting errant thoughts into spellcasters. So shoguns and yiga mages, be weary of this app”. 

 

With that, a shogun stepped forward and spoke “Now. For assignments. Unit 1, you are to assault the western gate and wall, and sweep the neighborhood to defensive traps like murder holes, or pitfalls and the like. For this, your slates camera functions have been updated to scan for irregularities in the environment. Make sure to do thorough scans. We want as little loss on our sides as possible”. Unit one took their slates and checked them, then confirmed that they got the updated rune. The shogun continued “Unit 2, your assignment is the same but for the east gate. Again, mages be careful of the Close app and remember to use the camera function to scan for traps. Unit 3, your mission is to infiltrate the magic-based elevator system used for transportation between the upper and lower stronghold. Keep in mind, the goal is to disable it, not destroy it. For this purpose, your slates have a rune added, named Hack, that will give our technicians wireless access”. Unit 3, like unit 1, confirmed the existence of the Hack rune. After this, the shogun continued “Finally, unit 4 is to disable their magical wards that may or may not protect the throne room. They will use an altered scan function of the updated camera rune in order to detect magical wards. After this, their mages will destroy the wards. That is all, you all are dismissed until your units raid is slated to begin”. With that, the shogun stepped down. Each unit went around the various containers and racks and grabbed equipment. 

 

Meanwhile still, the Adventurers Guild was ready. The initial idea was to have 2 of the big ten with some elite adventurers storm the throne room, however, it became apparent from recent events on the battlefield that plans had to change. Thus, it was decided that two of their combat adventurers among the Big Ten would lead a raid on the base at Lon Lon Ranch, while another would be led by Number 2 and Number 1, a combat and merchant adventurer each. Additionally, only numbers 10 and 9 would be sent on the raid of the lower stronghold. The other members would better serve in each of the main raids. Thus, Ryuto Hanakawa, Number 3, prepared himself for the assault on the base, while Mark Halsen prepared to fight at the upper stronghold. The exploration adventurer Larry Hins prepared to lead an assault on the lower stronghold. Further, each had to “hire” adventurers for each operation. Hire was a loose term, as while they were given the privilege by Darven of being operations managers for each one, he would ultimately foot the bill for the reward of each adventurer in addition to the reward offered by King Voster.    
  


Meanwhile, the Khans had finished their preparations. They had selected their captains, assigned them mercenaries, and given them proper compensation and support. They met now to oversee the operations. Each unit would go in at the same time and hit various points, and hold points. First, a unit was enter the lower stronghold and disable the elevator between the upper and lower levels, after sending multiple units upwards. Then, the units that disabled the elevator would splinter off and destroy each gate, ensuring now exit from fleeing monsters. The rest, in the upper levels, would destroy the defenses of the stronghold, compromise their security, and assassinate either the Lich or the commanding officer on site. This was the plan, and each captain had a bodycam on them for the Khans to oversee and a sheikah earpiece to communicate. Things, they expected, would go very, very well. 


	102. Chapter 91-Revenge

**_Chapter 91_ **

_ A Dish Best Served Cold _

  
  
  


It began quickly. The sun rose, and the stronghold was thrown into literal chaos. It began with an assault on all 4 gates. Mercenaries and Yiga clan members attacked at the same time, and at first attacked each other. However, they quickly realized their goals and worked in tandem. The enemy guards were overrun almost immediately. Further, more and more civilians vanished from the stronghold. They had in fact been spirited away by Yiga whom had infiltrated the lower level of the stronghold and held safely in their complex. Essentially, they grabbed anyone whom was plain clothed and unarmed. The mercenaries and yiga also worked together to secure control of the elevator. Then, once the Yiga had successfully connected the proper slate to the control console, which was a very, very archaic pedestal that displayed holographic screens and controls, the yiga technicians shut it down. 

 

As such, Duos had a headache on his hands. He never expected the stronghold to be assaulted directly, nor like this. Further, the Lich had left to do business with Maj and call on the favor Maj promised him, in exchange for land. Further, Garrax was overseeing turning the, what the hyrulians named, forgotten temple into an operations base from which to mount an attack on the tower house an AI unit, as they called it, that had been named Navi. Further, the final general of the Lich’s had been sent to oversee the Lon Lon Ranch base and handle operations there. Then this happened and he was contemplating calling reinforcements, only to do so the moment the elevator went down. Thankfully, Sazansa gave him 400 stalbeings, all stalzalfos and all magic users, immediately with dark portal. However, Garrax’s forces could not arrive so easily. Put simply, with the elevator under enemy control, he had to find a way to recapture it. Then the real problem arrived. 

 

A few hours had passed since everything began. However, now, in the throne room, 10 beings stood. 5 adventurers, 5 yiga clan shoguns, Ganondorf, and Zelda. Each looked at each other, initially confused, but wordlessly figured out what was going on. Duos on the other hand, was infuriated. He had almost been caught off guard, and to assassins no less, something he had always suspected would happen and thus made sure to avoid. However, the moment the raid happened, he ordered guards to bring his armor and lance. A good thing he had, as he had need of it apparently. He turned, and gestured to them “Well well. I see Hyrulians are more barbaric than I thought, barging into a king’s throne room” he said, arrogance filling his voice. “Sorry to disappoint. We don’t take well to invaders, especially ones poised to fight the goddesses” Zelda replied. “What else would you expect of people abandoned by them for no reason other than destroying the cause of endless wars? Sit around the single flame in the void and sing cheery songs, or join the one person who should an ounce of care and consideration?” Duos retorted “Which reminds me, is that you Zelda Hyrule? I didn’t recognize you with that heavy armor on. I had no idea you were actually a trained assassin”. “Enough stalling Duos” Mark said directly “We fight, and you shall fall, so swear I number 2 of the Big Ten of the adventurers guild”. Duos laughed, hooking his lance under his arm and holding it to the side. “Please. The adventurers guild are just wanna-be heroes. You can’t defeat me!” Duos declared, then surged forward suddenly. 

 

Zelda instantly slowed time down, and watched the trajectory. Despite the slowed time, Duos moved fast. However, once her systems had it calculated, she launched herself to intercept it, drawing her swords as she did. Duos for his part noticed what was going on and quickly activated his armors first enchantment, a forcefield projected using the spell Culve Caldera. Even so, he underestimated Zelda’s strength. The twin sword slashes that collided with Culve Caldera not only created spider-web cracking patterns, but sent him speeding for the wall. Further, Mark had backflipped onto the wall behind him, and now used it to launch himself at him. Meanwhile, the other adventurers there had prepared themselves, as had Ganon and the shogun. However, Duos wasn’t finished. He instantly dropped Culve Caldera and jumped from the wall, and using his Lance’s air walk ability, jumped from wall to wall the slam his boot into Mark’s side. However, Mark blocked it despite the near instantaneous reaction by Duos. However, Duos wasn’t done. He used Mark’s herculean arm to launch off of him and fly right at Zelda. 

 

Zelda reacted instantly, slowing time and moving to dodge and set up her counterattack before deactivating the slowed time ability. However, just as she began her counterattack, suddenly changed into a large eagle, and then changed back into himself. However, Duos did not retaliate as just then another adventurer fired an RPG from the side. Duos immediately reacted by launching himself towards the large goron, however he somehow missed! Realizing he was under the effects of an illusion, he cast the “Charisma” spell he knew onto himself, forcing his perception to match reality. It was a roundabout way to do it, but lacking the ability to cast real magic thanks to his spear, he needed to use proper magic from his pendant. Even so, he could not detect the source… when he realized, it came from the goron carrying the RPG launcher, which was then tossed aside. Seeing what was coming, he planted a hand on the floor and willed it to form a wall, which it did. He gave it life and a name, “Fionne”. After one of their ancient saints. Fionne then took bullet fire from one of the adventurers heavy guns. 

 

The goron was using something they had learned about from Xelia, the Commandant of Hyrule as Alexia but was actually a Darknut Monster lord for spirit monsters that had long been tossed aside as mere beasts and not ancestral guardians warped by ganon that could’ve been restored to their rightful station. A machine gun as he called it. An anti-heavy vehicle weapons specifically. It couldn’t punch through their armor plating, but it could do real damage to anything not armored, like a tire or axle or window, which was the primary target of these particular guns. They were fully automatic and when aiming for windows, these were devastating. That said, the living floor, while ultimately not injured, was still very, very annoyed. It slowly moved towards the goron, whom eventually realized it’d get to him before he cut through it, and tossed it aside as well. Just as the floor surged forward, the goron shoved something towards it, and an explosion rang out, as well as a bright flash!

 

As this happened, Duos blocked a kick from the hylian with his leg, while dodging the rapier of the gerudo. He then cast Charm to get the hylian to turn on them, while he air walked backwards into the air, dodging the gerudo’s chain falchion. Zelda had been preparing for a straight attack as was Ganon, but their plans changed when Mark flew at them, fist first. Mark wasn’t under the spells effects long, but was long enough for him to launch an attack and follow through. Due to his fighting style and general physique, he was capable of crossing the distance in a few seconds. When he came out, he turned to Zelda and said “Apologies. I did not intend for that to happen”. Zelda shook her head and said “It’s fine… I’ve seen this before. It’s some weird magic he uses. Changes your perception”. Mark nodded then looked as a Zora approached and said “We need to end this. We’ve made a ruckus and the guards are likely on their way. I can stall for maybe 5 minutes”. Mark nodded and said “Right. You do that. Darryl. Let’s earn our keep. Princess… do your best”. They each nodded. The Zora turned and with mutterings and hand motions projected a sustainable barrier over the entrance to the throne room. As he predicted, the guards had arrive, and began attacking the barrier. It broke after 10 or so attacks, but the Zora’s spell wasn’t one of true strength, but to be sustained through concentration, which he focused entirely on. When one part broke, more formed. This would repeat until either the heroes lost and Duos could slay him, or until the heroes defeated Duos and they could retreat. 

 

Meanwhile, Duos was fighting like a man possessed. Despite their superior numbers and what they had assumed superior strength, they were discovering that Duos was far stronger than they had anticipated. Even Zelda was shocked, the power and skilled he displayed here was far, far greater than he had back at the City of Sages when he attempted to capture it. Mark would go in and attempt to disarm, fail, and have to retreat in order to allow Darryl to attack with a heavy weapon. Normally, he stuck to one, but Darryl had brought along a veritable bunker full of weapons in his Sheikah Trunk. Essentially, it was a pocket dimension within a large, goron-sized briefcase. He thought about what he wanted, reached in, and he’d get it. After his attack, Ganon would run interception, though Duos would just air walk to dodge it. Zelda would attempt one too, but ultimately fail because of Fionne, which they were fighting against too, whom the shinobi’s were trying to keep under control, but ultimately failing. 

 

He decided to call upon the arts he had learned while training with the gerudan monks of the Secret Order of Sands that he was raised in as a child. He calmed himself down and called on his magical power. He could not use magic in the traditional sense, but he could enhance himself slightly if he focused. Further, if he willed it and had a strong enough will, he could vastly improve anything he was wearing. This was his strategy most of the time, and it was now. However, now he focused on two things; Seeing the trails of magic in the air. Using that information, he could better predict where Duos will dodge to after dealing with each member of the raid. It was then he acted. Just as Duos blocked Zelda, using his power to augment his strength, he launched at Duos. Before Duos could react, a sickening crunch rang out! The side of Duos’ armor caved in and Duos flew for the wall! Or so he thought. Suddenly, Duos vanished and he screamed out, feeling a searing pain coming through the left side of his chest. 

 

“MARK” cried out Gracia, pulling her falchion to her as she flew for him fast. Zelda rushed with her as Ganon teleported and attempted a downward slash to Duos’ side, whom caught the blade with one hand, but the force sent him skidding back. This forced his lance from Mark’s back. Duos instantly swung it to deflect Gracia’s attack, then cast “Real Enemy” on her to change her perception. He was shocked when the falchion swung back to him! Even with the telltale red glint behind her eyes, she swung, and swung, and swung! He kept blocking or deflect. She was made with rage, and knew the location of the cause… and now knew he was trying to alter her perceptions with this trick!

 

Zelda skid to a stop and dropped to her knee’s next to mark. She instantly pulled out a red potion that had been prepped ahead of time. She poured it into his mouth and he gasped back to life. The injured area began to reform, and his lifeforce was great enough he’d survive it. However, once it fully healed, he still looked haggard. This was because while potions regenerated aspects of a person, it did not rejuvenate them. His health was better, but he’d need to a see a doctor about returning to full health. However, Mark looked at her with fire in his eyes and said “Get Ganon here… now”. Zelda stared and asked “Why?”. “Simple…. I’m going to bless him, in the name of the Goddess Din”.

 

Duos finally saw a chance. He deflected the falchion but in such a way that the chain was within reach. With that singular moment, he reached out and grabbed it. Rather than pulling though, he stabbed his lance into the ground and then grabbed the chain with both hands. With a mighty heave, he swung Gracia directly into the nearest wall, hurting or breaking many of her fragile bones. He then picked up his lance, spinning to attack Ganon, only for him to not be where he expected. He decided now was a good moment to take the strongest of the enemy forces so far. He began to walk over to the crumpled body of Gracia as she stared at him with fire in her eyes. From across the room, he asked “Any last words, warrior of Hyrule? I shall engrave them on your tombstone”. “Yeah” she yelled out weakly “Duck”. Duos stopped and stared, then his eyes widened and he knelt down and bent forward, dodging a swing from Ganon. 

 

“What the!?” Duos cried out, turning and blocking another swing with his lance, only for it send him skidding back “How!? How did you suddenly… the priest of Din!?”. Mark, now sitting up against a wall, smirked. Priests of the goddesses had access to exclusive, powerful oath magics. It differed from order to order, but in general receiving the power of one of the spells was immensely valuable. While Mark never did complete his training to be a priest of the Secret Cult of Din’s Might, he did later on after becoming number 10 of the Big Ten. He then was taught the Three Promises of Din. Each one would bestow powers upon whomever he desired, and all three would turn a person temporarily into a being of pure, raw, unmitigated power. 

 

This is what Mark did with Ganon. The Promise of Life, the Promise of Strength, and the Promise of Magic. With these, Ganon became a being of raw power. The next swing, done from where he stood, was much stronger, sending Duos flying towards the wall at Mach 1. With a flick of his wrist, Gracia’s bones were healed. “Rest” he said with a voice filled with power “I will use your companions strength to destroy him”. With that he vanished, using dark teleport. He sent a gauntleted hand downwards immediately, tagging Duos’s shoulder, fracturing it instantly and making him cry out in pain as he spiraled downwards to the water. Then that was it. With a sigh, his might vanished and he used Dark Teleport to go into the waters below. 

 

Zelda herself meanwhile had followed. Gracia was capable of moving, though admitted she was out of the fight. She would tend to Mark while Zelda finished Duos with Ganon. With the speed of her armor, and it’s shields, she lept out of the floating castle and sped forth. Through the winding walls, all dealing with adventurers and yiga, and then down into the lower stronghold. For this, she slowed time as the ground zoomed towards her, then with her slowed movements and sped perception and thought, pulled off a normally impossible feat. Her feet hit the walls of a building, and while it crumbled beneath them allowed her to run down them, then sideways, then with a jump onto the street and then forward. Now it was a matter of reaching the moat. 

 

Ganon himself was having issues. He had resorted to using a rito gem he had been saving for his fight with the Lich. Their strongest spell, Fly. It essentially allowed the user to levitate while completely ignoring the rules of physics around them. Further, the spell basically rejected any consenquence of this, correcting the users body in order to compensate for problems this would cause. Now he was fighting on equal footing with Duos. Mostly, the man even with only one arm, injured ribs, and having been involved in an extended battle was still a force to be reckoned with. A slightly change to his style and he was back to deflecting Ganon’s blows and only through hesitations from his pain missing his counterattacks. Those hesitations gave Ganon enough time to dodge. However, it wouldn’t last. His own style was exhausting. He put his full might behind every blow, every last muscle. The first swing was fine. The second, the third. However, the 20th, and onward he became more and more haggard. Now, as he panted heavily and shook with exhaustion, while Duos merely panted and shook with exhausttion, Duos stood tall and walked forward. A single stab. Ganon deflected it limply, barely able to lift his blade. He tried to cast Dark Fog, but a punch from Duos to his face ended that. On his back, weighed down by his armor, he was done. “Any last words, Lord of Darkness?” Duos asked, annoyed. “No lord, nor of darkness. I am the CEO of Ganontech, and proudly so” Ganon replied, spitting blood up onto Duos’s cheek. “Hmph. I’ll remember it” Duos replied, before he stabbed downards with his mighty lance. 


	103. Chapter 92-Secrets

**_Chapter 92_ **

_ Studies and Secrets _

  
  
  


His name was Ryuta Hanakawa. He was a sheikah. One of the proud members of the ninja people that had sworn fealty to the King of Hyrule, to be his blade in the shadows. Ryuta however was anything but that. From an early age, he showed an amazing lack of stealth capabilities. From missing small details important for ninja to notice, like where the tree branches in the forest are, to the tell-tale signs of a trap. Nowadays, he could figure out where traps were, but sneaking around was not his specialty. Thus, he was slated to just be a rifleman, as he showed skill in it. However, early on, he decided against it. He decided he wanted to be a foot soldier in the royal army. However, he was rejected. His village elders refused and told him he needed to be a rifleman. When he ignored them, they openly opposed this by doing the one unimaginable thing. They bade their time, and when it was right, they acted. They challenged the results of his test, and when he re-tested, suddenly he failed. He ended up hiring a private investigator by the name of Clark Murray, a hylian, to investigate the entire thing, finding it unbelievable he failed when before he had high marks. Sure enough, he was right. Turned out, the elders had bribed the captain overseeing his test. However, he didn’t file any legal action against them. He packed his things, sold his house for thousands of rupee’s, and left. He knew they’d track him. Him abandoning them suddenly for what they did would make them think he was trying to slight them, which he was. That’s when he joined the adventurer’s guild, his final slight against them. 

 

Simply put, the adventurers guild was a wholly unique organization. The owners, currently Darven, were wholly immune to bribes. Each leader usually was the previous number one of the Big Ten. While at first they’d take high profile jobs, they’d eventually settle down and their skills would waste away. However, the fortune they accrued from continued service and their prior service made the owner almost as rich as Ganontech. As such, the elders had no chance of bribing Darven or anyone in his organization in order to force his failure. They could do not but listen or read the reports about his success at being hired on as an adventurer. He’d then go on to make a name for himself as a combat adventurer. He worked for 40 years at it. At first, he just used a large sword and carried a firearm on him at all times. However, he eventually upgraded to training to dual-wield them. Then, he changed it to be an ancient bladesaw he found in a ruin. Eventually, he completed enough high profile jobs that Draven himself asked he join the Big Ten. Eventually, he made his way to number 3. Now, he was about to lead a group of adventurers, some among the Big Ten, on a raid on the currently-in-construction Lon Lon Ranch enemy base. 

 

He sat in the woods outside the base. Thanks to Impa, he was under the effects of Hush and Invisibility. She had given him those exact gems. He was with a group of 100 adventurers, 2 of which were members of the Big Ten. Both exploration adventurers. Halie Gruman, a goron whom was experience in fighting with the bow and arrow and was a dungeon delver primarily. Despite her 8 foot height and 2 foot width, she was extremely stealthy. In fact, she had suddenly appeared next to him. “Ready, Number 3?” she asked. He nodded as Number 10 walked up and said “Then it’s game time. Don’t forget our bet now, Number 3”. Rura Alanza, a half gerudan/half hylian. Number 10 and while signed up for exploration adventuring, he actually had some experience in all three types. He sighed and said “I didn’t. I’ll accept your combat challenge for Number 3 and your position if I lose, and either way 100,000 rupees. If you lose, I get 100,000 rupees and you owe me a favor”. Rura smiled big and nodded, saying “Then, you should know about the Lizalfos mages hiding in the grass. They had focuses that make their fireballs pretty strong. Also, while there are archers that use bomb arrows, the real challenges are inside. They got some supers in there”. Ryuta nodded and stood, saying “Then it’s time. Adventuers! Ready to earn your keep! Then begin the raid!”. With that, he activated his bladesaw. 

 

The raid began immediately. Forces from the Yiga showed up suddenly, but based on the fact they popped in from above, it was easy to determine that they had come to raid the base as well. What shocked the adventurers was the appearance of Hyrule Spec Ops, and then Mercenaries… and that they were working together. However, they continued their raid, now 1000 strong. The enemy forces however were still superior in quality. Rura hadn’t lied when he said there were supers. What he had left out was the fact that only two were Lizalfos. There was also a super lynel in there. “Lizalfos Captains! Defend the base, for Lord Sazansa!” It roared in clear hylian language. The super lizalfos nodded and spread out, each taking on the forces they needed to. The other monsters fought, and viciously. They had mages in their numbers, some stalbeings, some weird otherwordly beings like an upright fox, or a mutated zora, but the fact that there were even bokoblin capable of casting, and not even greats, just regular red ones. It shocked everyone. Luckily, the members of the Big Ten were ready. Rura immediately tossed his knife and teleported close to one of the super lizalfos, while Halie rolled off after the other. He stared down the Lynel that had noticed him with his bladesaw and rifle.

 

“Puny Hyrulian. I see you wish to face your death” the Lynel said as it drew a pair of savage-looking lynel swords. “Ha” Ryuta laughed, replying “I have slain many lynel. I have even bagged a pair of high lynel at once. You will be no more difficult”. The Lynel laughed and said “I see… hubris is your flaw, mortal”. With that, it rushed him at incredible speed. However, he had prepared. He instantly fired a few shots at the lynels face which disoriented it, giving Ryuta an opening. He quickly leapt forward, hooking his rifle to the hook on his back, and with one arm grabbed the Lynels mane and swung onto his feet on its back. It roared annoyed at this, but Ryuta made its day bad. With strong overhead swing, the ancient bladesaw cut its hardlight blade right into its back. Using the leverage it gave, he used it to pole vault over the Lynel as it spun to swing at him, and landing on its back. He pulled the blade out and this time slashed at the back of its neck, before retreating backwards, pumping half his clip into the fresh wounds he made. After this, he prepared for further combat. 

 

It took an hour, but the three adventurers fell their respective monsters. Each had decent injuries, and the whole battle killed off half their force. One of the Lizalfos’ fire breathes had melted 100 men, while they had 100 men thawing out another 100 that had been frozen solid by the others ice breathe. Then, a new problem arose. The front door to the farmhouse broke open, flying into the distant fields, and a ninja flew onto the gravel road leading up to the house, landing and spiraling down it, dead. A single stalzalfos walked out carrying a pink petal-laden branch and wearing a cloak with glowing blue runes. “Who dares attack the base of the Sazansa, the general of the Lich!?” the stalzalfos demanded. Ryuta sighed and stood, saying “I do, in the name of Draven, owner of the Adventurer’s Guild”. 4 mercs stood up and walked next to him. “We are the leaders of some merc groups. Monster’s Law, Shadow Walk, Love Hurts, and Rich Emporium” one of them said, each of them nodding at the name of the group they represented. Finally, a yiga member stood and walked over. He was dressed in what appeared to be a warped version of sheikah ninja armor, but he had a had large iron pauldrons that were more like shields on the shoulders. He wore a warped version of what he assumed was a mask of truth, and he held a large curved blade. “I am a shogun working for the Yiga Clan, faithful servants of Lord Ganon, whom has expressed a desire to protect Hyrule. In his name we ride to defend it!” the shogun yelled in a fanatical tone. “I see. Pity. You’ve backed the wrong horse so to speak. I have orders to convert any whom come” the stalzalfos said. “Hmph. then killing us is against your rules” one of the rougher looking mercs said. The generals words cut deep into him. “No. I never said that. You can be converted just as easily alive as dead…. In fact, perhaps in death you will convert more easily” it said, the aura of magic slowly flaring around it. Ryuta sighed. This next fight wouldn’t be easy. 


	104. Chapter 93-Faith

**_Chapter 93_ **

_ Faith Is A Shield _

  
  
  


The oracles had woken basically immediately. At first they hadn’t been sure of whether or not they really were under attack, when suddenly their goddesses channeled their power into them, transforming them; and illuminating the room to reveal 6 small glowing black fairies that also had on wood armor and insectoid weapons. It didn’t take long to surmise that the Lich had ordered their assassination. Instantly, a particularly ornately dressed one shouted for his bretheren to find cover before diving behind the bedside table just as each of them unleashed an attack. Kara had instantly tossed an arrow and used divinely charged magic to send it going supersonic. Even though this was dodged, the fairies wings were toast and it now had to use magic to fly. Maple herself had moved quickly grabbed a fairy. She had intended to just capture it, but being new to the power of din, served only to crush it. She looked ready to vomit, but kept it in and wiped her hand on the nearest towel. Medli herself had used a capture spell to catch the fairy in a bubble. Normally, the fairy could just pop it with its sword, had Medli not made its properties like a really, really flexible but well made gum. 

 

Then there were the other three, one of which was now missing. One had flown into the closet, while another dashd out the window, front first. Maple react first, leaping out the window fully after it. Kara headed to the closet, confident she could beat the dark fairy at its own gam. Medli herself decided to deal with the leader. She started with a Seer spell that basically cross referenced all possible future events to pinpoint where someone was. It was called in fact, “Pinpoint”. The spell let her realize that it was in fact under the bed right now. She focused a bit, and decided to try to freeze the fairy. However, the moment the temperature under her bed dropped drastically, the fairy just flew out and up to her, moving like a bullet. Had she had any kind of senses other than a gods, she’d have died right then. Luckily, she sensed it coming and froze the water molecules in the air right by her neck, catching the fairies sword. However, it just let go and then used fairy magic to try to skewer her neck. Again, her god senses alerted her to the presence of magic and its intent, grabbed the ice, and was about to chuck it away. However, realizing what was going on, he willed the magic ice to just spike outwards. Medli’s scream woke up the whole inn. 

 

Kara reacted first, having turned and looked, and when she saw, fly forward at amazing speed. The wind spell she used to push the fairy against the wall caused him to break through it. She then went to Medli and used a healing spell, before suddenly, she sensed the two were coming at her. She quickly created a barrier around them as she finally healed Medli’s hand. “Any idea’s? Now is a good time!” Kara said, very worried. Not because she wasn’t sure if she could handle them, which she wasn’t. However, because she was afraid of what might happen if more were hiding. Medli looked at her, and only responded “Simple. We win”. With a nod, Kara dropped the barrier and dodged, as did Medli. The fairies weren’t expecting this and they zipped forward, crashing into the bed. Only one was smart enough to get out of dodge before Kara used a powerful combination of magics to use the spell “Telekinesis”, which she used to snap the bed in half. Being fluffy, the fairy wasn’t dead likely, just injured and now trapped. With the last remaining fairy floating there, Kara said “Alright fairy talk! Who are you and why are you trying to kill us!?”. The fairy just laughed, as suddenly the entire room got colder. Their eyes widened as they looked around as already, the floor was a solid sheet of ice and the walls and ceiling too. Icicles had already begun to form at the edges and mist poured out from the room. “Silly, silly oracles. You traipse around the realms and known naught the dark lord of the fey. I am Maj Dimas, and I have been given a deal by the Lich. I am here to kill you in exchange for his lordships favor and some of his land and power” the fairy replied “And you, my silly oracles, fell right into my trap”. 

 

Maple herself had some trouble. The fairy had decided to be difficult, and manipulated the local environment to try and stop her. She muscled through it and more, and dodged what would’ve been bad, like a spear of compressed water with a needle-like thinness. However, it mattered little. She had fully acclimated to her divine powers granted by Din. All she had to do was want it. Desire it. Need it. Then she would have the strength, the power, to get it. Right now, she wanted the fairy captured. She was racing through the streets, ducking, weaving, running through obstacles and attacks. Eventually, she was right on its tail, when it turned around. This was a mistake for it. It had been going to try to smack her with a condensed blade of water, but her insane reflexes, with two fingers, grabbed his arms and forced them together. Not breaking them, but definitely making life painful for the fairy, and making it captured. “Well. That wasn’t so hard” Maple said “Now tell me. Why did you think you stood a chance against us?”. The fairy just laughed, fanatical glee in its eyes. “Because i’m the distraction. Our king is killing your friends right now. Without all three, you stand no chance!” it cried out. Growling, she broke its wings, dropped it, then turned and ran off. Moving faster than she did before. She crossed the distance that took her minutes before in seconds and grimaced immediately. She saw mist flowing out the window of their room. She knew her friends were in trouble.

 

Luckily for Medli, they were alive. A quick “Culve Caldera” protected them from the initial attacks, and Kara’s quick thinking got them back through the window. Maj however chased them. Fast as a bullet, he brought icicles with them and launched them. Medli used the same spell to block them, but the barrier cracked a lot. It was then their friend arrived, jump kicking at Maj, whose only reaction was to dodge. “The oracle of Din!? How!?” Maj cried out. “Simple! I am the oracle of Din! I will vanquish you!” Maple roared, fire in her voice as she abandoned her kick and instead positioned herself for a rebound. Maj however was clever. With a quick gust of wind, her next attack was off course. He was going to retort with an icicle, newly formed, but Medli saw an end to that. Fire burst forth from it and nearly scorched him, had he not launched it into the city. He growled “Damn oracles! Just die!”. Kara just smirked and all three said “No way!”. With that, they charged, spreading out. Maj instantly regretted his challenge. He turned to run, doing what doomed his comrades. Trying to flee. Medli made the first move, creating a field of slowed time around him. Then Kara quickly improved Maple’s capabilities. With that, Maple rushed forward before Maj could even proceed and grasped him in her hand, this time not crushing him. She simply pried his weapon from him and then leered down at him in triumph. “Guess Oracles were above your paygrade, huh?” she said, pride in her voice.  


	105. Chapter 94-Skullduggery

**_Chapter 94_ **

_ Honor Amongst Thieves _

  
  
  


The King of Hyrule had made a decision. The next fight, he’d be on the front lines. He relayed this to every important party. He made it clear however that he would not, under any circumstance, engage the Lich. He wanted to defend his nation like a proper king, however he knew that dying by the Lich’s hand would be just what he wanted even if he was later defeated. He knew his death could change morale. Thus, he promised not to fight the Lich. That had been yesterday evening. After he put on his armor the next morning, he got news. The enemy army suddenly came from the north and in a matter of hours would be here. However, more disturbing, one of theirs had made his own site on the sheikah network and had made a simple, clear statement. 

 

‘To the King of Hyrule, and his Champions. I declare the right to single combat, with altered rules. I am Garrax, the Lord of Monsters, whose land you doth plundered nine scores ago. Maybe not you, but an ancestor. And on it you still sit. If it had been honorable conquest, I would not demand it as your bet for this challenge, but your ancestor made an attempt on my life during a peace meeting and then lied to your people afterwards. As for the rules, it’s simple. Death or defeat. Me, versus you, the 5 champions, and the leader of that new army occupying the City of Sages with you. If you win, I will not just surrender, but give you my forces to add to your own to fight the Lich’. 

 

That single post had sent the network into a frenzy. Speculations, research. In a few hours, it was proven as more or less fact as a few surviving gorons and zora’s remained from that era. Thus the King knew. He had to accept. In his armor, he retrieved the crafted and enchanted sword he had made. He proceeded to then contact each guardian using the improvised, local network Bett had set up. Each one responded similar. They would gladly defend their king in honorable combat. The queens answer however shocked him. “Yes, I said. I’ll fight with you” she had answered. “Why, thought?” Voster questioned “You have nothing to gain. If I die, you could temporarily at least take the throne”. “Simple” she replied “I made a deal, and I will see to it. It would be dishonorable of me to back out. Part of my duties is ensuring the Lich loses, which involves you staying alive”. She got up and said “Give me 5 minutes”. Voster could only nod and left, trusting she’d be there soon. He ordered a ninja to go to a place with network connection, and respond to the message. This continued for several hours, Valensa joining him soon enough. 

 

Now Voster stood at the base of the entrance of the City of Sages. Across from him a massive golden Lynel stood. Garrax he presumed. The creature stood 20 feet tall, and had a length that was easily 10 feet. It was also 5 feet wide. It held on one arm a black shield that signified the ancient shield of royal guards past. In it’s other hand, it held a massive sword. However, he recognized it immediately. “That sword… no hammer. Isn’t that the legendary weapon of Champion Daruk?” Voster asked. Garrax nodded. “Yes, it is. I was gifted to it by a Lorulian smith whom had been sold it by a subrosian. Likely pilfered from a ruin, but still. After it was fixed, he wanted favor with me, and gain it he did” the monster responded fluently. “I thought monsters couldn’t think” Voster finally said, getting to his worries. “Wrong. I will confess, in the early ages absolutely. However, through careful breeding and selection, I have cultivated a horde of monsters with the emotional capacity and complexity of you mortals. Further, some of the new breed are very receptive to lessons without punishments. They need merely punishments for behavior” he replied. “I see… then can we not talk this out? You are proof monsters…” Voster began, when the Lynel laughed. “Had your ancestor accepted this, we wouldn’t be here. We have a deal. Draw your sword, and ready your champions Voster Hyrule. We fight” Garrax said, readying the Boulder Crusher. 

 

Voster did so, as did the champions that showed. His daughter not coming did concern him slightly, but he thought nothing of it. Truth be told, he was relieved. He didn’t want his daughter fighting this monster. Garrax then said “I’ll give each of you one shot. Make it count”. Voster nodded and said “Charge!”. Bett made the first move, speeding up into the air and firing a barrage of lasers. Garruk himself decided to simply cast a new spell he cooked up. Similar to the condensed the barrel-released lightning-breaker spell, but this time with fireball. Luria herself didn’t attack so much as set up a regeneration field to prevent Garrax’s counterattack from being fatal. Alibaba decided to prepare the lightning storm spell he prepared before, then unleashed it, concentrating the majority of it over Garrax specifically. All fine attacks on their own, and together unleashed a massive amount of destructive force on such a small area. However, the Lord of Monsters looked unimpressed as he simply trotted out of the smoke. “Keep trying, whelps” he said. Valensa responded, suddenly formed 4 portals of pure light and tentacles shot out of them. No. Voster saw the truth. Darkness mixed with light, twilight filled those tentacles and those portals were the same. Light and Shadow magic mixed together near perfectly. Garrax winced for once as a few tentacles missed, but a few didn’t and stabbed into him, even pushing him. However, it was only his left side ribs and upper right shoulder. A flex later, and the bone pops alerted them that he somehow forced his body to be better. It even stopped bleeding. It was his turn now, and with a flick of his finger on his slate, his throne appeared, which he jumped into fast. 

 

Garrax stared as bombs appeared above him and exploded, Roaring in disorientation, he fell to his knee’s, and the heroes reacted. Voster knew that the first round wouldn’t be enough, however he knew that Garrax wasn’t invincible, just really really tough. A few dozen bomb blasts and even his brain would be rattled, as he predicted. This time, the tentacled restricted Garrax as Garruk fired off condensed fireball after condensed fireball, stopping after 10 to catch his breathe. Alibaba slashed away with plasma sword, while Bett rained down mini-guardian lasers. Voster himself kept dropping bombs to ensure it stayed down. They were doing it. They were winning. The monsters cries for him to stand assured him of this. Then suddenly, as Allibaba retreated from the smoke to get his bearing, a massive fist suddenly came from the smoke and grabbed him! “What the…!?” He screamed. It was cut short when the hand smashed him into the ground with a hard thud sound, followed by tossing him a few miles away with a flick of its wrist. Then, Garrax stood, cracking its neck. It had cuts, sure, and plenty of bruises. However, Garrax looked relatively unharmed. Alarmed, he was about to use another rune, when Garrax blew in his direction. A great fireball emerged. He was tossed aside by a tentacle from Valensa whom relocated by having one move her, and the explosion from the fireball rocked the battlefield. Dust and debris was shot up into the air, and the force sent everyone flying. 

 

“You’ve used your chance!” Garrax announced “My turn!”. It then charged. Voster immediately floated out of the way, barely dodging him, but Valensa wasn’t so lucky. Instead, she was able to cover herself in a barrier of light and shadow. However, that barely stopped Garrax. When he realized crushing with his tree trunk-like arms wouldn’t work, he decided to try something else. Slamming the barrier into the ground, sinking it halfway through, with Valensa at the center, Garrax lifted his front hooves and crashed them down. Valensa’s shriek alerted Voster to the danger. Even with the power of the fused shadow, if he didn’t intervene, Garrax would break through and kill her. He looked over and saw a small circle of water flowing from a singular ball of water around Luria, which was formed from energy coming out of her hands, assorted vertically, the hands flat, and palms facing one another. He then spoke, using the throne’s special communication systems “Luria, I’m going to use that water, is that alright?” he asked. She looked at him and just nodded. Garrax was about to slam his hooves down for the third and final time when as he went to do so, two small balls of water suddenly spread into icicles through his legs and with quick motions forced his legs above, making him fall forward. Valensa, seeing this, used the opportunity to cover herself in armor and simple transfer his momentum to go a little farther forward, and then retreated.    
  


 

Bett then began to rain mini-guardian lasers onto Garrax, as little as that ended up doing… until he saw it. Small rivlets of blood slowly dripping down its sides. It wasn’t that Garrax wasn’t taking damage, but that he was could take so much. It was then Garrax retaliated, taking a deep breathe and with a loud bellow, unleashed a pure vortex of angry fire. Bett barely escaped the inferno and even then only did because he flew straight away from Garrax, rather than going in any other direction. However, this exposed him to a very serious problem he now had. Alibaba had returned, and with great fury. A veritable blur in the wind, Alibaba zoomed around Garrax, using a pair of pure lightning bolts he was holding to cut through Garrax’s flesh like it was a hot knife through butter. However, he had to retreat when Garrax began an incantation. Lucky he did to, as this time he only flew 100 yards away from the sudden massive explosion that came from around him. What he failed to notice but several others did was Garrax emerging from the smoke a few seconds later, charging at Voster. Garruk thankfully dark teleported over and activated Daruk’s Protection. He attempted the hooves trick again, but unfortunately Valensa was wise to it and worked the fused shadow to create tentacles to wrap around them as they came down and yank them away, this time making him fall completely on his side. She then leapt over the barrier and with two holding her up from the ground, spawned six more and had them rain jabs down onto Garrax. Garruk for his part strengthened the barrier with multiple castings, while Luria went around using her beasts regeneration field power to heal everyone. Alibaba prepared his lightning storm spell. However, before he could finish, suddenly Garrax gave a mighty roar… from behind Alibaba. He had used shadow walk to melt into the shadow of a dust cloud, then through various other shadows cast by sunset, appeared out from the shadow of a ruined building behind Alibaba. That roar was a victory roar, as the boulder crusher swung, hitting him in the side. Thankfully, his forcefield was active, so it took a majority of the punishment, before fizzing out and impacting, sending him flying into the side of the City of Sages foundation wall. 

 

“Alibaba!” Bett cried, speeding down. Garrax growled and charged. However, Bett was fast enough and had the right reflexes and mobility to spiral around Garrax’s attack. He got Alibaba around the barrier and to Luria, whom healed him. Voster, for his part, now acted. He took out his sword and let go of it, activating magnesis to control it remotely, the specialized version only given to proficient slate users. That, or rune mages that managed to actually hack the core runes of the sheikah network and acquire copies for themselves. Sure, they could actually take the runes, but they’d be back in a day and leave a trail. This version was basically a specialized version of the telekinesis spell. With that, he sent his sword around the barrier and as Garrax charged, sent it flying for his neck. Had Garrax not been perceptive, he’d be dead. However, he stopped and held his shield up just in time to block the sword, only for it to fly around and cut his back. He grew angry and turned as Voster’s magic sword made another cut through his flesh. He charged, boulder crusher raised high. However, what happened next shocked everyone. Garrax muttered a few words and made a few hand motions with his shield arm, and suddenly a solid block of ice covered boulder crusher, then with a sing-song, the giant monstosity grew twice in size and seemed to gain even more extreme muscles. 

 

The first barrier broke instantly, despite being augmented by Garruk’s divine beast armor. The second barrier took 10 seconds before breaking. Finally, the last one spiderwebbed, then didn’t budge. Garruk however, still had a large block of ice in his hand and was still twice as big, towering over them at 40 feet tall. “Voster Hyrule. This has been a most enjoyable battle. You’ve managed to hurt me. However, this is not like my fight with your ancestors armies. I have your cursed magic now. I have the ability to know your lies. Your tricks. Now rest, king. Know the Lich builds a better nation atop the rotting foundation that is hyrule” Garrux said, raising his weapon to slam down again. However, unfortunately, that’s when alibaba’s plan went off. While he couldn’t cast his lightning storm spell, there was enough energy to create a natural lightning bolt. Unfortunately, magical water conducts electricity very well. Thus, in that singular moment, Garrux not only felt immense pain from a lightning bolt working its way through his massive form, but his own weapon dropped and as it spun, it smacked his side, breaking more than a few ribs. Thus, the tables turned again. Alibaba didn’t awake, but Luria tended to him. Meanwhile, Garruk set up more Daruk’s Protection barriers. Voster kept having his sword carve into Garrux and Valensa had all but vanished suddenly. 

 

Garrux however didn’t wait. With a roar of anger and fury, Garrux stood, using the boulder crusher to proper himself up. Before anyone could respond, he spun, lashing out and knocking a newly appeared Valensa at least half a dozen miles. He then turned, taking a breathe and exhaling a fan of flame down at the ground. He didn’t catch Bett with that, but he did grab the king’s sword, which melted in its heat. Bett also got his armor shut down, the heat from the flames nearly overheating its ancient circuitry, even if modernized by the triforce of wisdom. He wasn’t dead, but he looked it. Voster could only curse and activate his bomb barrage rune again. This time, Garrux looked more annoyed than actually disoriented. It made him pause momentarily, before roaring and forcing the flames of the explosions to bend around the sheer power of it. Voster realized then that he had taken Luria’s regeneration powers for granted. It had ran out some time ago, and this loud, powerful roar caused him to scream and hold his hands over his ears. They were bleeding, bad. Thankfully, Luria ran over and began casting healing spells and using Vah Ruta’s regeneration abilities to heal the ear. That’s when the battle ended. Garrux raised his boulder crusher, enchanted flames appearing on it from and incantation, the beast lifting up from it’s hind legs. Then, Garruk reacted with a single spell. He had been preparing it the whole time, since the beginning of the fight, but only revealed it now. “I call forth the ancient beast of eons lied beneath, come to me Molgera, dragon of magma eternal!” He chanted. With that single phrase, the landscape there changed. Suddenly, from a single pool of magma that had suddenly appeared, a massive, absolutely large, serpentine beast rose. Garrux backed up, clearly unsure of what to make of this. However, the truth became clear. It was no beast, but a construct, made from the earth and superheated to a red and brown slug. 

 

Garruk reacted first, making the construct lunge forward and bite his shoulder. His construct was roughly 7 and a half feet wide while being at least 40 feet long. It’s height was easy, it was the same as the width. The horns were similar to accounts of sightings of Dinraal, and it’s general appearance two, aside from the fact that it was not flesh and bone, but molten rock and pure magma, with two emeralds serving as eyes. The horns weren’t even horns, but diamonds encased in hardened magma. The bite quickly melted the surface flesh and after a few sustained seconds threatened to let a chunk be torn off. Boulder crusher, living up to its name, broke through the body of the construct. Garruk had it let go, reconnect, then resume the attack. This time, Garrux saw it coming and blocked with boulder crusher. With a few muttered words, and a breathe, he blew what appeared to be pure snow. However, it persisted, pushing and pushing. Garruk had it disform, then reform away from Garrux. After this, he had it go into the air… then drop into volcanic sludge right on top of Garrux. After that, even had he wanted to, Garrux was done. The magma had melted through a lot of him, one part down to bone before being removed. “I concede” He said lowly, his voice filled with defeat as his monsters tended to him “I will retreat from these lands… when i’m rested”. Voster, whom had approached now, flanked by Bett and Garruk, nodded, then to everyone’s shock said “Of course. Take as much time as you need. When you’ve built a kingdom, lets talk”. Garrux, with an expression of clear shock, shrunk and only nodded. Then, Garruk passed out, exhausted after his powerful spell ended. The magma vanished completely, and the soldiers of hyrule tended to the monsters whom had been injured from the collateral damage of their fight, under Voster’s orders. 


	106. Chapter 95-Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for my announcement! After this fanfiction, and a tiny, two day break, I am going to begin writing a series of fanfictions!
> 
> First, a side story around the detective character back during chapter 77. I dunno why but i enjoyed writing him and thought it'd be fun to make a detective noir story around one of his cases. either future or past. 
> 
> Second, I am planning a sequel! However, don't expect it for a year, though i plan to tell all of you what it entails. That being said, I won't blatantly say it here and the focus will be stated in the form of the epilogue chapter. What i can say is while the big three do get mentions, none of them are planned to appear. 
> 
> Third, I am going to write an Octopath Traveler fanfiction. It will be in a modernized setting, similar to this fanfiction, though many things will be different. I plan to try to keep the spirit of the game rather than warp it like this one. Eight stories, eight paths, eight destinations and one endgame. 
> 
>  
> 
> With that, that's it. That's everything. it's been a ride, i'll say that. I took a break for a while. I do think i could've done better, and yet.. i wouldn't change anything. this fanfic, to me, is perfect as is. not because it's good, but because it's in my eyes a nice, fun thing. anyway. Enjoy this update and i'll catch ya in a couple days.

**_Chapter 95_ **

_The Day of Fate_

  
  


It came from nowhere. Zelda zoomed in from the right, trying to stop Duos’ lance from piercing Ganon. She had succeeded. Before he could react, Ganon with the last of his consciousness whispered a spell and sent a black flaming butterfly into the chest of Duos from a hand. With a scream, Duos’ armor began to catch fire. However, he had difficult getting it off. He was able to get the greaves, boots, and gauntlets, and even the left pauldron, but could not remove the chestplate. However, Zelda reacted. She sliced off the restraints with the Master Sword, and the chest piece fell off. She used slow time to accomplish it, but she had one shot. Taking it off normally, she feared Duos would be engulfed and he’d die. Duos, incredulous, turned and demanded “Why did you save me!?”. “Because” Zelda retorted “I came here to capture you. They want to kill you, at least the Yiga, but that’s not my goal. I want you alive”. “Why? I’m an enemy commander! Kill me and the rest fall!” he responded. “I don’t want your people to fall though. I want them to stop invading hyrule” she countered. Duos was about to argue, but stopped. He then went slack and said “Fine. I surrender”. He didn’t understand, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Living meant a chance to escape. Plus, if the Lich succeeded, he’d be out by the end of the month.

 

Ryuta panted. Sazansa proved difficult. However, the much, much larger concern had been the giant golden hinox that stood before them, and atop it, Sazansa. Normally, a super hinox is a nightmare. However, one being supported by a stalbeing wielding what they now knew to be a branch from the deku tree, sanitized for general use, as a magic focus and wearing robes that only made it impossible for the thing to run out of soul power to use magic, made for a dangerous and nigh insurmountable challenge. However, he and his comrades took it on. The hinox stormed the battle field, using tactics they never expected. For example, almost immediately upon being summoned from a  massive portal, it reached in, pulled out a guardian, then proceeded to use it like Darryl might use a tank-mounted turret gun. Now, it had been destroyed after a concerted effort. Now, he stared it down when he finally got it. He used his rifle to pump some bullets into its eye, which caused it to cover it and stumble around in pain. Then the other two broke gems and used lightningbreaker spells into it. Then it stopped moving and fall onto it’s back. Sazansa tried to cast dark teleport as he fell, which he accomplished, but Rura was wise. He had checked the whole place out without anyone knowing the day before, and now used one of his daggers powers. He became intangible and fell. After falling for about 4 seconds at high speeds, he stopped the ability and found himself in a dark room. He smiled as Sazansa had an expression of pure shock. “H-how!? How did you find me!?” it said, waving its staff around. “Simple” he said “I searched this place earlier, and then I noticed this room. Your personal study. I knew in a pinch you’d come here”. Sazansa moved to cast a spell, but Rura’s magic dagger slammed into his spine and destroyed it fast. Rura proceeded to stomp on the skull before its magic could forcibly reform it. “There” Rura said “A job well done. Time to inform the others”. With that, he sent a message via a slate and began collecting magical objects. He could sell what he didn’t keep, or save some as a gift. Either way, he got a nice haul of loot thanks to his masterful exploration adventuring skills.

 

The war continued after those victories. The Lichs forces took a blow from the loss of Garrux’s exodus from Hyrule and dissolution of his alliance with the Lich. The loss of his generals and conspirators hurt more. Soon, he only had the stalbeings and automatons of ancient sheikah technology to aid him. He made gains westward, and managed to hold his position in central Hyrule, but constant raids made it hard to expand. Further, his army wasn’t able to move the front line. The City of Sages was a perfect defensive position and the route it guarded made stopping the forces within difficult. Further, the Lich knew all this wasn’t real. Sure, the battles happened and the deaths, but it was all mere prelude to the real fight coming.

 

At the end of the month, the King made the order official. The Sages were to follow the army to central Hyrule. They had managed to capture central hyrule from the Lich and now were going to mount an attack on the main fortress. The oracles would join them to assist Link. Thus, Link and the Sages set out. They followed the army ranks from the base at Lon Lon Ranch towards the Lich’s Stronghold. Link still found it incredible. The entire upper level floated by nothing more than the magical power of the Lich and it showed no signs of waning. Even so, he was not intimidated. He had the triforce and the sages. Surely, he could defeat the Lich. Steeling himself, he waited and when the signal was given, long after the battle truly began. The previous battles had been to weaken it so it could be properly taken.

 

The sages appeared in the throne room, but it remained unoccupied. A few guards were present, but they fled the moment they appeared. Link noted it was empty, when Hastu spoke up “Link! I sense him! He’s down below!”. Nodding, the sages went that way. However, before they could, suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Turning, he saw it. Hastur did too. “Ah. Welcome. I was expecting you” the Lich said, spreading his arms “Welcome to my friends throne room. Rather grand eh?”. “Well. This is unexpected” Link commented “I expected you to be hiding away, Lich”. “Ha. Nay, it is hardly fitting for a king to hide when his enemies march on his palace. I merely was going over notes before we fought” he responded. “What notes? You’ve been spying?” Revan joked. However, he stopped smiling when the Lich produced a notebook and spoke “Revan Hilto, child of the Hilto family supposedly by blood, but truth is he was adopted at age .6 when the Hilto’s .5 month old baby was mysteriously kidnapped. Speculation says it was the Halscols, but nothing concrete exists to this day. Personal research in fact disproves this notion”. After closing it and looking at each one, he spoke again “Yes, I have spied and research each and every one of you, using the extensive resources of the various races I collected to my side and insider information from your royal archives. There is not a secret one of you carries that I do not know”.

 

“Then, you know that we realize that this is you stalling. Sages, to arms” Link ordered, making a variety of swords appear from dark portals. The Lich sighed, standing “It’s called formality, enchanter. However, I see you each are eager for death’s cold embrace” he said. Before he could get another word in, Yunbo attacked first. Impa opened dark portals in the room below and roots came out. Yunbo did a small war dance, advancing towards the Lich while wearing his focus, a small foot-long staff made of ruby tipped with a chunk of pure platinum ore. Using the dance, Yunbo controlled the roots to try to constrict the Lich. “Pitiful” the Lich said, reaching out with a flame-covered hand “I shall merely”. Suddenly, as he sent forth a torrent of white-hot flame, before it could reach the roots, a gale surged forth and protected them! Revan smirked, holding a small wand, being the source of the defensive wind spell. With that, the roots constricted around the Lich, grabbing him. “You think mere roots can hold me?” the Lich asked “I’ll merely shrug them with fire magic”. Yunbo laughed and said “Sure, normally. However, these are special order!”. The Lich gasped and felt his soul start to lose emotion and his mind dull. He realized what was going on. “Roots from the Lost Woods?” the Lich asked. Yunbo’s nod confirmed what he thought “Yeah. These roots will trap you and drain you of your magic. Then, we can defeat you easily”. He gave a hearty laugh and said “Sorry to disappoint, but no. These roots… mean nothing to one such as me!” the Lich cried out, suddenly bursting with dark energy. The energy cut the roots to ribbons, freeing him in an instant. “What!?” Yunbo cried, shocked. Impa just watched as Link acted immediately, using fairy magic to form the root pieces into spears.

 

Linkle acted quickly, dancing and casting illusion magic. She had learned from several sages that while they had not much inclination towards the arte, they did know the best methods to learn how to improve in a particular kind. The spell she wanted to do was ‘Subtle Lie’. She knew the Lich would catch on to anything that altered his perception but this was a spell she personally developed. Nothing like it in the world. It essentially used mass major perception alteration to mask the actual changes, the disappearance of a specific type of object from a person’s perception. In this case, she wanted to eliminate the concept of a spear from the Lich’s perception, while making major changes to his perception to cover this. Link caught on immediately and had his spell retreat to the room below and drop before preparing light magic. He had discovered this recently himself after training some with the triforce. The Lich noticed the changes and shocked Linkle when he countered with his own unique illusion spell. “Link! Watch out, he’s using illusion magic! I can’t tell what kind!” she called out. Link nodded and watched the Lich, the one unchanged thing in the room, which to him appeared as a cavern with tree’s in it. The sages by now had spread out, with Impa vanishing entirely. The Lich then began his counterattack.

 

He started first with a simple fireball spell. His however was very large. Being 10 feet in radius, and burning white-hot, it was an intense spell, though by his counter his weakest. However, the sages were prepared. Mikon instantly cast Displacement Armor and with Revan’s wind burst rocketed towards the, by his perception, massive comet coming for him. However, he was shocked to learn it wasn’t a comet at all but a fireball. Still, after acquiring the damage, he casted a water explosion spell to propel him to the other side. The hole in the fireball he made was large enough that it dispelled, and in the next instant, another explosion happened. Yunbo was prepared and cast Daruk’s Protection, creating a barrier wall to block it, though the barrier still spider-webbed as it cracked from the intense pressure. After this, Mikon quickly cast Foresight to see the Lich’s condition, then growled. He swirled his wand around and from it an explosion of water occured, parting a spiral of white flame in two. “Quick reflexes, fish” the Lich replied, moving to tap a chink in his skull “And powerful. I felt that explosion. Thought I suppose it was less you and more my power. Still, clever spell”.

 

Link then unleashed his spell, a beam of pure light, that sped at the Lich. The Lich used Dark Teleport to dodge, but Link expected this. He had seen the cannons and the Lich in action and had prepare a counter. With a wave of his hand, his own spell bent and followed. “Drat. You prepared for my counter eh?” the Lich commented, casting Dark Teleport again. Yet again, the beam followed. Yunbo joined in, dispelling the first barrier and began to cast his own specialized spell. He called it ‘Darunia’s Embrace’. It wasn’t a particularly powerful barrier spell, about the strength of an average Daruk’s Protection, which was weaker than the one he cast before. However, what made it special was that it rejected magical energy aside from any it was made for completely. As such, suddenly, the Lich found himself appearing by one, turning to see it right before being blasted through the chest by Link’s light beam, which scattered from the barrier. The Lich had taken his first direct blow, and even though it only cracked the sternum it was till significant. “Gah!” the Lich cried out, falling to the ground. He landed on his feet, but was unsteady. However, they didn’t let up. Link moved his spears into position, while Linkle prepared a lightningbreaker spell, and Yunbo and Revan prepared their own spells. Revan an ancient arrow and Yunbo was preparing a fury spell.

 

The three fired their attacks! However, the Lich responded immediately by casting Daruk’s Protection, and concentrating on the front, blocking the Lightningbreaker and Fury spells. However! Revan knew this would happen and quickly with his wand cast the spell ‘Align’. It was wind magic that altered the path of a moving object as the caster desired. In this case, his ancient arrow, one of ten that he owned, flipped over the barrier, then attempted to slam straight downwards! However, the Lich saw it coming and dodged out of the way. “Damn” Revan said, disappointed. “Ha! I saw that coming a mile away” the Lich taunted, but stopped. He sensed the movement of magic, but couldn’t perceive it. It was then he was pierced on all sides by a powerful attack. With a cry, he fell to his knee’s. He then was hit again. Screaming, he felt a powerful pain enter him as his body became engulfed in black flames. A black portal lay open behind him, and an elderly, small sheikah half out. “Ho ho” she said “Seems you underestimated us, Lich. You have paid dearly. I estimate you to be half defeated”. The Lich turned, glaring at her with one eye. The magic that held his body together began to burn away. However, he showed no panic. He had his answer. He could now see the thousands of spears that littered the floor, all made from the roots from before. However, he wasn’t finished.

 

“I wanted to refrain from doing this, but I have no choice” the Lich said. Suddenly, a divine light glowed from him, and the flames themselves caught fire and burnt away. Impa’s eyes widened, but in that same instant she retreated into the portal, closing it. At that same time, another ancient arrow shot. This time, the light moved and grabbed the arrow, and purposefully triggered it, unleashing a large explosion of pure, blue energy. However, it vanished in an instant. “What the hell!?” Revan yelled “What is that power he’s radiating!?”. “I’m shocked you can’t tell. You’ve stood before it once before, Revan Hilto of house Hilto” the Lich responded. As he did, his skull morphed into a human skull, a crown of pure bone forming on his head, embedded with jewels of black, green, and gold on the tips. The backs of his hands became adorned with diamonds, and his robe became an elegant kimono bejeweled by fabulous onyx’s and amethysts. After this, a body began to grow, but not made of flesh and blood. Magic formed transluscent blood vessels, sinew, muscles, and skin. Even eyeballs and a tongue. It was formed of pure golden energy, yet it was see-through like it was the image of a ghost. This new being before them spoke after letting them awe for a few minutes.

 

“I am not just the Lich. That is my mortal alias. Allow me to introduce myself properly, mortals. I am Liza, the God of Darkness and Despair. Now bow before me, that I might spare you the despair of defeat” Liza said, now revealing his true self. The Sages for the first time felt fear. Fear that they might lose and fail the kingdom of Hyrule, the place they swore to protect, in the name of the goddesses with the power and understanding granted to them. Link, however, stepped forward. “That’s some impressive power” Link said, staring. The fear evident on his face. “Yet, you do not surrender” the Lich replied. Several long moments of silence pervaded the room, before the Lich spoke again “Thought I know why. It’s still in you isn’t it? Even apart, the hero of the spirit pervades your being”. Link could only nod, then pulled out his sword. As he held it, divine light shone from it. The Lich smirked. “Ah. the Sage of Light finally bears his divine focus. But will it be enough for my godly might, or will you fall?” the Lich mused, watching as Link prepared a spell.

 

As the fight raged above, it raged below. Zelda was in a room, her armor disengaged and stored in her slate. She was communicating with various people to keep up with the fighting. The sages engaged with the Lich and after a mere 10 minutes, the throne room glowed with an ethereal light. She took it to mean the Lich began to fight seriously. However, that was not her concern. She hadn’t talked to Link but after learning that the Lich had acquired the Goddess Flame, she knew he’d use it to make a triforce. What he sacrificed to the flame for it, he did not know, but she knew it is what he’d do. After all, he wanted to humiliate and dethrone the goddesses, not overthrow them, usurp them. At first, she was worried about a counter measure, and knew Link didn’t have one beyond trying to overpower it with his own triforce. However, she had done intense research. She finally found it. Something that the royal family had beyond their divine blood that distinguished them from the hero. Something only they could truly wield. The light force. However, it alone wouldn’t be powerful enough to defeat the Lich, or even harm him since she lacked any real training in magic beyond some basic defensive spells. However, she wasn’t going to give up.

 

As she pondered, Valensa entered the room. The fused shadow turned from it’s gauntlets and boots into it’s traditional crown shape. She placed it on a nearby table and walked over. “Zelda, i’m here. It took a bit, but I’m confident my forces can handle the rest” Valensa said. Zelda nodded and said “Garruk is on his way. Once he’s here he can handle the transferrence”. Valensa nodded, and looked at the fused shadow before commenting “Are you sure this is wise? Even to it’s proper owner, it is a vicious thing. It will test you and spare no quarter. You could very well die”. Zelda nodded and said “I’m afraid I haven’t a choice. Link will try to overpower the Lich’s own triforce and if he’s a god like I suspect, then it may not be enough. However, if I use the fused shadow’s divine power to unlock the Light Force within my royal blood, and combine them with the Master Armor, then I might be able to stand my own against the Lich. With Link there, we’re assured to win”. Valensa chuckled and said “I see. You thought this through. You truly live up to the title of hero. I can wait”. Wait they did.

 

Garruk himself was making his way to that very room. He was on the elevator now, which apparently had been commandeered by the Yiga Clan, whom were tossing their hat in the ring of defending hyrule. Only he and bett knew of this when they found a channel leading them to the network the Yiga were operating outside the established sheikah network and rather than turn it over, they instead called in a favor. Thus, Garruk and the other champions were heading upwards. The hylian army originally planned to use magnesis and metallic platforms to get up to the upper stronghold, but this made it far, far easier. As the elevator stopped and let it’s magical forcefeild down, Garruk casted ‘Culve Caldera’ and blocked an ensemble of attacks. Magical arrows, magical attacks, and even some melee weapons. After this, he dropped it and let the other champions clean house with their talents. He took a hallway to the left. “Wait” Luria called to him. He stopped and turned as she asked “Where are you going?”. “To Princess Zelda. She requested my assistance in a matter. She intends to fight the Lich” he replied. He had no reason to hide it from her. She seemingly stared for a moment, her helmet facing him, then walked over, saying “Let me come too. If something goes wrong, then Vah Ruta Encore can heal them and you”. Garruk only nodded, then the two of them continued onwards.

 

Ganondorf himself was heading to the throne room. The Yiga had been unable to use dark portal to let him into the throne room, so they had to fly him in. He was prepared for this however. The clan had recently come into possession of an extremely powerful relic, called the Hat of Wishes. Research throughout the war had shown that it wasn’t truly a wish-granting item, but was still very powerful. It augmented one’s magical capabilities and granted the user the power to use Divine Magic, a kind of magic normally exclusive to the gods. He also discovered it could shapeshift to its wielders will and had decided to make it a helm. However, he made sure to not he was still no god. Divine Magic merely let him impose his will on reality, the more absurd his will the more power he required, and the hat could not do anything truly impressive. However, what he planned was within its power. For example, taking no injury or damage from a fall, then acquiring high levels of strength and extremely augmented mortal magic, as well as a regeneration factor. These it could do. Even so, he was fighting the Lich, and from what little Zelda and he had discussed of him, she had feared he was more powerful than some mere magical genius. He was going in with this mindset. “Master Ganon” the pilot of his plane said “We arrive in 1 minute. Prepare to drop”. Ganon nodded and with focus on being immune to damage a high fall from terminal velocity would yield, a shimmering forcefield covered him. After a minute passed, he dropped, with a crash course for the throne room.

 

The sages fought hard. However, they discovered the Lich truly was a god. The first to go down was shockingly Impa. She had vanished the second Liza had revealed himself. Linkle shot the first attack, that being a pair of bullet which she infused with lightning energy. However, they bounced off Liza, dealing no damage. He merely gazed at her and reached his hand out. Yunbo quickly cast Daruk’s Protection, only for it to shatter like glass the moment it appeared. Liza appeared slightly surprised but unwavered as Linkle took cover. It was then Liza showed his prowess and with a simple, quick, nigh unseeable roundhouse kick blocked Link’s own spell, which fired a beam of pure light at him, and after vanishing, reappearing and throwing Impa through a nearby wall. Old as she was, Mikon confirmed she was alive and stable, but out of the fight. Liza then turned to them. Mikon engaged his Displacement Armor and rushed for Liza, preparing his strongest water spell. However, he was unprepared to suddenly appear in front of Liza. A punch to the gut knocked all the wind out of him and shockingly dispelled his armor spell. However, this was enough distraction for Revan to act. Revan fired an ancient arrow, using teleportation magic to teleport the end directly into Liza’s skull. Liza through Mikon aside as blue and black energy began to envelop his being. “Yes!” Revan shouted “A direct hit! He won’t escape that unscathe-”. Before he could finish his statement, he was thrown into shock. He witnessed Liza’s golden magic hands emerge from the ball of energy, grab the edges, and tear it apart, dispersing the attack completely. Shimmers around area’s proved his statement true, but the fact was that he was hardly damaged. “Is that all you have!?” Liza shouted “Is this all Hyrule can offer to defend itself!?”. His answer came in the form of Yunbo, who shouted before Link could retort. “No, Liza! We may not be a match for you, but we won’t give up!” he said, before rolling up into a ball, covering himself in Daruk’s Protection followed by his own specialized spell called ‘Flame Armor’, and then charging, while engulfed in pure plasma energy. Liza only smiled, saying “Good. Hyrule deserves good defenders”, before leaping to meet Yunbo in combat.

 

Link was hesitating. He had wanted to force the Lich to use his triforce before using his own, but the Lich was strong. He didn’t know if they could do, especially now that Mikon and Impa were down. His two strongest support fighters of the sages. Yunbo’s fiery attack did injure Liza, substaintially so. However, Liza still managed to break through Yunbo’s defense and with a single, very strong punch that threatened to knock him onto his back, and definitely knocked the rest of them onto their back, sent Yunbo flying upwards. Revan headed for a nearby window and took off, knowing the danger Yunbo was in. That left him with Hestu and Linkle. “Well” Liza said to him “What know Link? What now, Sage of Light? Simple enchanter? Anything?”. Link’s silence was near deafening, until he did. “Yes” Link said, standing straight, before removing his helm and tossing it aside. The bangs of his hair parted and revealed Hyrule’s crest upon it, the Triforce, which began glowing with a divine light “I’m going to fight you seriously. Linkle, Hestu! Evacuate. Thank you for your service!”. Linkle only stared, then looked at Liza before looking down and with a heavy heart, retreated with Hestu. Even with Hestu’s song magic, they had failed to do much.

 

Link stared down Liza as Liza stared him down. “Not many can handle the gaze of a god you know” Liza said, before recounting “I remember the first hylians. One of them had very recently murdered one of their fellows. The first recorded murder in fact. Hylia’s gaze made the murderer practically die on the spot. He ended up becoming a completely different person”. Link blinked and then took a step forward. “I stare at you now, Link, and I cannot help but see those before you that bore that name. Not the Sage of Light. I’m beginning to think the gods finally made a mistake” Liza commented as Link strode to him “It could not have happened in a more fortunate era, the era of my victory”. With that, and a wave of his hand, Liza sent out a barrage of pure magical energy. Link, using the triforce he infused in his very body, projected a barrier of pure divine might. It blocked the energy, but spiderwebbed. He then shattered the barrier, and sent the pieces at Liza. Liza in turn teleported behind Link, only to find Link had prepared his own defense. With an explosion of pure searing light, Link was sent forward through the ground, and Liza was sent flying through the castle walls backwards. The two teleported, clashing midair. Liza’s staff collided with Link’s sword, which now shone with divine energy. Link however was skilled in combat and parried Liza’s staff, before reaching a hand out and sending a beam of plasma into Liza’s gut. Liza cried out as he was pushed away, before grabbing the plasma and freezing it. He then pushed it and Link forward, then turned and smacked Link through a wall with his staff, predicting Link’s teleportation. However, what he hadn’t expected was the light beam from behind sending him right onto Link’s thrown sword.

 

‘Damn it’ Link thought, pulling himself from the rubble, his sword appearing next to him. Liza had landed on his feet shockingly enough, but now had a hole in his kimono, and it was in the gut. He was aiming for the center of Liza’s chest, where his divine core would be. He had missed. “That… was close” Liza said, panting a bit “The triforce truly is a terrifying item. It’s making you my match… no. My better”. Link stood. He was tired too, but was still able to fight. He could tell Liza was faking a bit, but estimated that Liza was in fact more fatigued than him. He wondered why but figured that didn’t matter. He picked up his sword and readied himself, when Liza suddenly spoke “However, you forget something, Sage of Light”. Link’s eyes widened as he remembered and witnessed his folly. A black triforce now shone from within the brow of Liza, in the middle of his bone crown. “I have one too” Liza spoke, before standing tall and looking refreshed “Let’s continue”. With that, Link suddenly found himself drifting away. However, a look around dispelled that notion. No. The worst had happened. Liza broke the stronghold to pieces, and was making the parts drift apart. Liza now floated in the center.

 

Zelda was working with Garruk, Luria, and Valensa when it suddenly happened. The castle they were in, that floated above the village fortress below, suddenly broke apart. Yet, it did not fall into the village below. Instead, it simply floated in midair, broken apart. Thankfully the room they were in was still intact, if missing a ceiling. Thus, with Zelda saying “Come on! The Lich is fighting seriously!”, they got back to work. Whenever a mistake was made, the power Garruk tried to change would lash out at him. Luria would heal him in response with extremely potent healing magic. She felt confident doing this as magical injuries could be healed by magic with no problem, and any spell that made an injury unhealable could normally be helped by medicine, which she had plenty of. Thus, they continued their work. When a bright flash occured behind them, Garruk finally spoke, saying “It’s done! The fused shadow will now recognize Zelda as it’s wielder!”. Zelda nodded, moved and donning them. She then summoned the Master Armor and with the power of the Fused Shadow’s divine power, she melded them together into one seamless armor. “I think i’ll call this the ShadowMaster Armor Zero” Zelda commented, earning a chuckle from Valensa. “A cliche name” she said “Thought appropriate. Now, about the Light Force?”. Zelda nodded, and focused and searched deep within her, looking for even the slightest bit of a glimmer of magic.

 

It happened quickly. He had been prepared to make a hard landing and be met with instant resistance, but Ganon hadn’t predicted that the Lich would break his fortress apart. However, when it stayed afloat, it made sense. Thus, he had to alter his landing strategy. He used divine magic to augment his dark teleport to appear on one of the nearby floating pieces. The Ballroom it looked like. He looked around before he saw a brilliant flash of light. Turning, he saw it. The Lich in his true form. One that made him tremble slightly. However, he knew it was coming. Thus he prepared himself. He drew his sword, the Executioner’s Blade, and with the activation of his cape’s power, glided at the Lich. He caught the Lich off guard as he had used the divine magic of the Cap of Wishes in order to hide his presence. Rather than vanish from the Lich’s perception he wanted to appear to the god as just blowing wind. His ruse had worked and the Lich cried out as he made a wide cut into the Lich’s back. He turned fast, clocking Ganon with a backhanded fist. He was sent flying into a nearby floating room. It was then he witnessed Zelda enter the fray.

 

Zelda rocketed in, dashing through a wall. Burning bright with sheer divine power, in an instant she slashed at the Lich, whom had just countered Ganon’s attack. He quickly formed a barrier of divine power, blocking her slash from the master sword. However, it was a mere inch from his face. “Blast! I almost had you!” Zelda cried, a slight warble to her voice. “You… where did this power come from!?” the Lich growled. He had not expected this. This power, this light, this divinity. He thought the bloodline of Hylia was dead! Worse, that damnable sword had nearly cleaved him. The other wounds would heal, even the Executioner’s Blade, given time and focus. However, this blade would be a problem. It had the potent power to damage and weaken and even bind any power that was evil. He had no idea about who’s definition of evil it used, but the fact was that it did it. He didn’t want to risk being the target of its power. With a wave of his hand, he blew Zelda away, only for a hand made of pure light to catch and lower her to safety. With this, Liza realized. He was surrounded.

 

“Well. I didn’t expect to see you all here” Link said, looking a little battle-weary “However, you showed up in time”. His voice emenated in their heads “You can think and I’ll hear it. I’m using the triforce right now”. Ganon understood and communicated to link “I came because of what Zelda told me about this guy. I happened to acquire something to even the odds”. Zelda looked at Link from where she was and said “With the cooperation of Garruk and Valensa, I managed unlock a power my family has had since the era of four. I can now fight alongside you”. Link nodded, as Liza spoke now “Well! I didn’t expect the three to not only show up to face me, but to actually work together when the cycle demands power capture wisdom whom guides courage which vanquishes power! Fine! Then have at you!”. With that, Liza raised the stakes. The rubble that once made the castle began to swirl, slowly at first, but then vigourously. No tornado formed, but the swirl made the danger all to real. With a wave of his hand, Link teleported everyone that wasn’t him, Zelda, or Ganon away from the castle, into the village below. The final battle then commenced.

 

Liza opened by appearing in front of Link and sending a great conflagration forward! However, Link, while slightly singed, defended against the attack, constantly creating a stream of water between him and the flames. Zelda leapt forward to strike with her off-hand, holding the Master Sword close to her. Right then, Ganon focused, and waited. Liza let up on the fiery assault and turned, moving to parry her attack, but as Zelda revealed her feint and attempted a stab with her Master Sword, with his own off hand a dagger suddenly appeared with which he used to catch the sword! Suddenly however Zelda appeared behind Liza! Ganon then casted Dark Teleport again and appeared in front of Liza, whom blocked his strike with his staff! However, he did not fall for the ruse and as Zelda slashed at Liza’s back, he erected a powerful black barrier, made of Malice. However, Link engulfed Liza when he was distracted with a beam of pure radiant divine energy, then teleported as a beam of Malice was fired from Liza. The two had vanished and now were a distance away. Ganon teleported above Liza whiled Zelda parkoured her way over, jumping off wall, and running on floating handrails. Her armors time-slowing ability helped. Remembering footage of Valensa’s confrontation with Garrax, she called forth some light tentacle that surged forth!

 

Meanwhile, Liza fired another flurry of Malice balls, while Link fired his own flurry of divine energy ball, cancelling each other out, and both avoiding whatever their attacks missed. Then Link fired a pair of twin divine energy beams from the tip of his sword, while Liza fired a simple large beam of pure Malice. However, with a twist of his sword, Link twisted the beams around the attack and slammed one into Liza’s side and his head, shaving off more of Liza’s divine power. It was then Liza noticed Ganon above him, and spun mid-air, lashing out with his foot catching Ganon mid-swing, sending him flying into a nearby structure. However, he missed Zelda’s approach from the direction Link was and flew at him, Master Sword in hand! Liza turned just in time to avoid the first swing from the master sword, however Zelda went in for a flurry! A left, a left, right, left, right, right, right, left stab, left upwards swing. To his dismay, the Master Sword managed to do more than a few cuts, which caused him to simply create an explosion of pure darkness around him, while also using Dark Teleport. Zelda was flung downwards, but Link, having removed the Malice seared onto him by Liza’s attack, caught Zelda and lifted her to safety. Ganon meanwhile had teleport right after Liza and slashed at him! Liza, caught off guard, yelled out and flew into a structure near Link. Link turned as it blew up and created a wall of pure energy to deflect the debris flying at him, while Ganon took cover. Now he got a good look at the result of their quick struggle.

 

Liza stood there, his kimono ruined. Some gems were cracked, some broken, some gone. Some were perfectly fine. However, the magical form of Liza flickered and waned. It was clear the outer body made of magic was faltering, and Liza’s cuts from the Master Sword were part of the reason why. “Wow” Link said “The master sword did some damage”. “Yeah” Zelda said, walking next to Link, holding her swords “It is the Sword That Seals the Darkness. Of Evil’s Bane. Even if he’s a god, he’ll likely need years to heal”. “4 millenia, actually” Liza said, turning. “It’ll take 4 millenia to heal an injury inflicted by that blade. That’s why I fear it” he said. “Why are you sharing that?” Ganon questioned. “Simple. You all are strong, and together a nigh invincible force. Any mortal foe, or even anything not a god would fall before your might. However, I am Liza, the god of evil. You cannot defeat me, I am far, far too powerful!” he proclaimed. With that, he exuded an aura of sheer dark energy. Filled with Malice, and evil. Then, a cry range out from his forehead. Zelda groaned, affected the worst, while Ganon merely swayed. Link was completely unfazed, protected by the triforce. Liza then appeared and attempted to drown him in Malice. However, suddenly, Link was gone.

  
  


Ganon had teleported Link behind Liza. Link quickly stabbed his sword into Liza and pumped Liza full of divine magic. Liza screamed before teleporting away. “Damn you, how’d you avoid that!?” he growled. “Simple” Ganon said, appearing “I took notes on your style. I didn’t forget what you did in the Deku Forest that started the quest to bring the triforce together”. Growling, the Lich sent a beam of Malice forward, which Link countered by quickly creating a barrier of divine magic with a wave of his sword. “You okay?” Ganon asked. Link nodded, panting “Yeah. However, we need to end this. The triforce is omnipotent, but i’m not. Using its power through me, even with my magical focus, is tough”. Ganon nodded, and prepared himself. He decided to use his trump card. He created a multitude of dark portals. 40 in all. “What!?” Liza cried out. “NOW! EVERYONE, ATTACK!” Ganon ordered. Link and Zelda nodded and all three jumped through their nearest portal.

 

Ganon had worked with the Yiga Clan and Zelda on a new spell. He wanted to make something that could be of tactical use, would disorient the Lich, and grant them supreme mobility and give them the element of surprise where none existed. Normally, even with magic, such a feat was impossible. However, Zelda talked with Impa whom revealed it was in fact possible, if taxing. When Zelda revealed Impa’s input to him, Ganon only smiled. Thus, Ganon’s trump card was born. “Dark Regalia. That is the name of this spell, Lich!” he said, as a he slashed as Liza’s cheek. Link and Zelda had already gotten cuts and divine spells in, while Liza still reeled trying to defend. Now he opted to simply create a cocoon of malice, though all that did was make Link hesitate before pointing his sword and firing a thin laser of divine energy, piercing one of Liza’s shoulders. They were winning. That was when Liza did something none of them expected. The whole of Old Hyrule witnessed it, as an explosion of pure Malice rang out.

 

At first, he was in darkness. Then light poured into his vision, and with it searing pain. At some point during the flood of malice, he had passed out. He moved to sit up but yelled in pain. His arm was broken. No longer holding his magic focus. He looked and his eyes widened. The triforce. It sat there now. He looked around more, ignoring the pain, sitting up against the nearby wall. All he saw was rubble. However, based on the distance between him and the clouds, he made a horrifying revelation. He had fallen. The floating stronghold had fallen into the lower one. ‘Gods above… this is a disaster. Is everyone okay?’ Link wondered. He moved to find his slate with his good hand, and finally finding it, only to discover the screen was cracked beyond repair. He tried to operate it, but it was non-functional. “Dammit!” he mouthed, throwing the slate. He reached out with his mind, using the triforce as his power source. He used the seer magic ‘Scan’. He sighed. His friends were alright. Injured, but Garruk had pulled off a protection spell to defend himself, Lura, Valensa, and everyone else nearby. Bett had used Displacement Fields to get him and everyone around him out of the way. Alibaba manipulated magnetism to avoid damage to himself and those around him. He also sensed Ganon and Zelda, whom were fine despite the fall. He did sense people had died though, and he instantly felt regret. It was then it washed away and was replaced with terror as he sensed a mass of divine energy behind him! He quickly launched off the wall and rolled forward as it broke apart, a beam of Malice smashing through. He narrowly avoided the attack. It was then he screamed in pain and discovered something else. He now sported many burns on his body, no doubt due to his exposure to Malice.

 

The triforce floated near him, as he shakily stood on his legs. His armor was shattered, and he was back in his green shirt, tan shorts, and brown boots. His focus was heavily cracked as it appeared in his hand. He used the triforce’s power to repair his arm. Liza now stood before him, and laughed. His voice rattled and warbled heavily. “Hahahaha! What a pathetic sight, Son of Farore! You look ready to die!” he laughed. Link growled and responded, with his own voice “I’ll still fight you to the last, Liza! I won’t let hyrule done without a fight!”. Liza could only laugh. “Then so be it!” He said, before moving forward and striking with a Malice covered staff. Link attempted a parry, and succeeded, with his focus, but it broke in the process. Yelling out, he channeled a beam of pure divine energy through the triforce into Liza, whom screamed, becoming engulfed by it. He smirked and said “Ha! I got you!”. It was short lived as suddenly, through the beam, Liza’s boney hand came out and grabbed him by the throat. The beam stopped as Link’s mind naturally went to getting Liza to stop choking him, however Liza had no such plans of doing that. Liza turned, and tossed Link hard through the rubble ridden ruins of what was once Liza’s stronghold. Link cried out, feeling bones break. Up until now, he had used the natural power of his armor and the triforce to defend himself from such things, but now he was exposed, and it hurt.

 

However, Liza was not home free. He turned and blocked a swing from Zelda whom had sped over to him. By now, his magical body was all but gone. A mere haze now, rather than a physical presence, reducing him to his bone structure. However, he was still not defeated. He pushed Zelda’s sword away, then with a swift motion used his staff to trip her, then with a quick jab collapsed her windpipe. He waited as she choked to pass out. In the meantime, he turned and grunted in pain as Ganon stabbed him. “Die Monster!” Ganon cried out, twisting the blade. Liza groaned, but looked at Ganon right in the eyes, then put a boney hand on Ganon’s helm and pour malice onto it. It melted through quickly, as Ganon wasn’t expecting it. He removed the helm fast, backing up, however he was too late. He was slammed into the ground by Liza’s staff, the helm rolling away from him. With a Malice-infused strike from his staff, the Helm was no more. He turned as Ganon stood to one knee and spoke a single word, using a necromatic spell “Sleep”. With that, Ganon’s eyes whitened and he fell over. Not dead, but literally sleeping. “Then there was one” Liza said. He turned and teleported over. He was running dry at this point, having not much divine energy. He decided to use the last to reach out to Pagos, whom he sensed on his last legs, and rejuvenated him, all but declaring his victory. He looked down at Link. Even the triforce’s glow had dimmed.

 

“Boy, that was a fight for the ages. However, I have won” Liza said, declaring victory “You lost because you relied on the gifts of your gods. I won because I used my own power and my own means to win. Submit, and I’ll spare you. You don’t even have to swear off your gods”. Link, with a growl, glared at Liza, and said “Never, Lich. I won’t surrender”. Liza shook his head, but raised his staff. Malice emanated from it as he prepared the final strike. “Know this boy. You join your mother this day, and you tried your best. Rest easy knowing-” Liza monologued, but was cut short. He let out a gasp and surprised cry. He looked down. The Master Sword stook out from his chest, cutting his divine core. He turned his skull and cried out. “What!? But you’re not the hero!” Liza cried, his form trembling. Holding the Master Sword, ragged, beaten, and seemingly near dead, stood Rank. Steam came from his hands, nearly on fire even. He just smiled as he let go, the burns on his hands smelling of cooked bass, and said with a sarcastic tone “Don’t worry…. I’m just… a fanboy”. With that, Rank passed out, his multitude of defensive water spells dispersing. Liza cried out suddenly as a poe left his body. Then another. Soon a torrent of poes swarmed out of him, Liza crying in despair the entire time. More and more and more came, before finally it stopped. Now that he could see, Link finally saw the real, true form of Liza.

  


“What the…?” Link said, in disbelief. Before him, a stalchild stood. Gaunt, lanky, with red claws and beady red eyes, a slack crown of platinum and gold, and a walking stick for support, tipped in the dragon horns he plundered earlier. He had the faintest bit of divine power emanating off him, but that was it. His black triforce was but ash on the floor. “No! No! All those souls! They were mine! I rightfully claimed them! Their power was mine!” Liza cried out. He then noticed Link. “This whole time… this is what you were?” Link mused. Liza, realizing his loss, relented finally, calming down. “Yes… this pitiful form you see. This is what I was when I entered this world” he said “The corpse of a bokoblin slain by the hero of the sky, given life by the dark, but divine power of death itself. Reality needed something to oversee its function, whether the gods wanted it or not. Since they did not appoint one, it made one. Me”. Link absorbed the information, then said “You know what must be done then”. Liza nodded and said “He whom kills must be prepared to be killed. I know the proverb well. Do it. This was a fight for Hyrule’s future. Leaving me alive only invites this fate later on, in a time where these relics may not exist”. Link nodded. It was hard, but he couldn’t risk it. With a flick of his hand, the triforce shone brilliantly, and engulfed the remains of the Lich in divine power. However, he had not killed him. “You were a villian, a threat to hyrule, and an enemy of the gods. However, that is their fight. I merely send you to their side, and forever banish you, with the divine might of the triforce, to stay there. Even should it die, you will never return” Link said. With a deep sigh, he finally passed out.


	107. Chapter 96-Sage

**_Chapter 96_ **

_ Auspice of a Sage _

  
  
  


Link shot up in his bed. The room was dark. However, with a flick of his wrist, his body glowed. Not the power of the triforce. Light Magic, which he used somewhat in his final battle. He was inside a tent. He reached out to the triforce, but found it was nearby. He turned and saw Impa. “Ah” he said “Impa. You look well”. She nodded and said “Yes, I am”. She was laying in a hospital bed next to him. She had no casts on, but she still looked rough. “I took the triforce. Even as battered and bruised as I was from that damnable fortress falling, I managed to get it. I used the old rune I used to store it. So that way some ruffian sidelining couldn’t take it” she explained. Link sighed in relief and replied “Good. let’s keep it that way, for now”. Impa only nodded in response before falling asleep. 

 

Some time later, his doctor came in. He was quite shocked to see Luria, but quickly remembered her original profession. “Hello” he greeted “Glad to see you’re okay”. Luria nodded and said “Yes. Mikon got to me and shielded us with his spell. I then began working to save as many lives as possible”. For a second, upon saying lives, he noticed her flinch. Solemnly, he asked “How many… were you not able to?”. He didn’t want to ask, but he had to know. She was silent for a moment as she said “Many. On both sides. We… even lost a few sages”. Link sighed deeply and asked “Who?”. He was given Luria’s slate and he sighed deeply. Yunbo Frieg and Hestu had perished and Revan was listed as MIA. “Damn… all important” he said. Revan was the heir to the house of the Hilto, a particularly wealthy family. They owned many of the mines from which rupee’s came from and were circulated. Revan, on one of the few network appearances he made, had mentioned plans to use the family mines to improve Hyrule as a whole. Before the final battle, Link had talked with Revan and gotten details. Revan was planning to hand control of the rupee mines over to the senate through a contract that would make it impossible for it to abuse and profit. It would be a purely humanitarian act that would make hyrule wealthier for it. 

  
  
  


“Well. Then I have work to do” he said, moving to stand. Suddenly a hand of water formed and pushed him back into the bed gently. Vah Ruta Encore’s gauntlet rested on Luria’s hand as she said “Now, now, we can’t have that. You sir were the most injured of the ones we recovered. So for you, a year of bedrest”. Link just stared, before replying “I’m the sage of Light, I can’t do that”. Luria laughed and said “I know. Why i’m having you use a wheelchair for a majority of your time recovering. Sadly, since you’re active, it’ll take you a few years to fully recover”. Link chuckled a bit, and said “I see. I didn’t know doctors could joke”. After a few moments of silence, Link asked “So. how bad am I off?”. Luria’s expression soured somewhat but with a sigh, the melancholy vanished. “Well, for starters, your tibia’s and fibula’s ended up shattering, and miraculously they were brought back together. That being said, they aren’t entirely well and to put it simply, pressure on them threatens reinjury. Even with recovery magic, we can only hasten the recovery process. Secondly, you had a heart attack during your transit here and while you clearly are stable now, your heart is weaker for it. So no strenuous activity during the recovery process. Finally, I hate to say it, but your body is very resistant to magic. It’s why we can’t make your recovery while doing your job a year. Your body tries to refuse magic”. 

 

Link nodded as he listened. He was slightly disheartened to hear his magic resistance. To test, he tried to use fairy magic. While he found himself capable, it was nothing like it was. Luria simply watched as he struggled to lift a nearby potted plant. He set it down and layed back down. “The cause of this is the Malice. It didn’t reach your soul, but it wreaked havoc on your body. You’re lucky it didn’t give you a terminal illness” Luria said, checking off some things from her checklist. He looked at her and asked “Wait.. was the Malice the cause of many of the injuries of those caught in the fall of the castle?”. She nodded and said “Yeah. The Lich’s explosion didn’t just send rubble falling down. It sent a flood of malice down. It ran off into the river eventually, but before that it hit everyone in the lower stronghold that had found shelter. It’s been a week and we’re still treating the side-effects”. Link nodded and sighed, closing his eyes. After a few moment, Luria finally asked “Link. I need to know… what happened to him? The Lich?”. Her voice had a hint of fear in it. He could tell, she was worried all the suffering had been for naught. He spoke once more, despite feeling tired and said “I banished him. With the triforce, I cursed him to a life of living with his sisters. What he does with it is his choice. It will either be paradise, limbo, or hell. No matter what he chooses though, Hyrule will be forever lost to him, even should the triforce be destroyed”. Luria sighed in relief and left as Link went to sleep. 

  
  
  


Link was eventually discharged from the hospital. He discovered that Zelda was waiting for him, as was Rank. Rank had a cast on too. Linkle was even there. He approached them and said “It’s nice to see you all well”. Zelda nodded and with a smile said “Indeed. It was close there for a moment. We survived though”. Rank spoke up now and said “Indeed. I was going around evacuating civilians when it all went down. Thankfully I was on the second floor, so the malice didn’t reach me and my charges, and the Daruk’s Protection I cast protected us from the collapsing castle”. Linkle spoke up and said “I was already long gone. Revan showed up suddenly after the castle broke apart and said I needed to live and teleported me away”. She frowned and said “I appeared at the City of Sages. The outer wall. I saw the explosion”. The room fell silent until Link said “Well, there’s hope. He’s listed as MIA. I believe he’s alive out there somewhere”. Linkle smiled and walked over, saying “Thank you, Link. Now, come on! Let’s celebrate! Ganon is funding a massive festival the King has planned! And we’ve been invited to the planning committee!”. Link smiled and nodded, saying “I’d like that”. 


	108. Chapter 97-Seer

**_Chapter 97_ **

_ Sightings of a Seer _

  
  
  


Ganondorf sat in his office, back to the office itself and turned towards Hyrule Castle Metropolis. Seat of the kingdom of Hyrule, a realm of multiple races. At one time, he looked at it as if it were a great, untapped land filled with gold and gemstones, waiting to be plundered. Now, a year after his decision to help fight for Hyrule, and being chosen as the bearer of the triforce of power, he had a different view. He looked on and could only feel like he was looking at a splendorous painting. One with soul and vigor put into it, blood and tears. Something he’d have laughed a year ago. However, he was not disturbed by this fact. He simply enjoyed the feeling. The sense of pride he felt when he thought about how he had contributed to the safety of the nation. Now that he had time to reflect, he could fully appreciate the journey he took during this past year. In celebrating that, he offered the king his companies finances in order to fund the festival he was planning, which was accepted. He declined an offer to be on the planning committee. All he wanted was for Ganontech to help out. The shareholders of course rebelled against the idea, but he quelled it fast when he reminded them that they only held 20% of the company and that he could easily afford for them to leave. He revealed that he never truly needed them, that they only made things easier for him to control. 

 

He turned back around and looked at the three individuals before him. “I called you here to discuss the matter of promotions. Marisha, you have proven your skill and ability to handle responsibility. Your adaptability is also remarkable. As such, your new mentor, to your right, is going to train you to be a shogunate. Enjoy the new power and responsibility that comes with it. Krunz. Our best Yiga technician. I am granting you your previous request. You are given 2 years leave and a grant to fund your research. Enjoy the time off, and come back with results”. Marisha bowed and replied “Thank you, sir. I’ll make sure to be a shogun you can be proud of”. With that they left. Krunz watched them go, then turned and replied “Thank you sir, but might I ask what brought this on?”. Ganondorf looked at him and said “I’m merely feeling charitable. That’s all. After i’m done celebrating, it’ll be back to consolidating my riches”. Krunz laughed and said “Well, then I will wish you luck. I’ll keep in contact about my research”. With a wave of his hand, he turned and left. 

 

Ganondorf left. He left the company at night and went to his home. It wasn’t a mansion, but a small cottage in the woods outside of the metropolis. It was more advanced than most cottages, but it was as he desired. A small, functional home that was comfortable to live in and had a good atmosphere. He entered and picked up his personal slate. He was glad to hear many of those affected by the Malice discharged by the Lich had stabilized. He was sad to hear many were afflicted with a terrible illness, some terminal. He decided to help fund the hospitals efforts to care for them. He would deal with that tomorrow. For now, he turned on his TV and switched it to the news broadcast. As he thought, the clean-up effort was well underway, and they were meeting roadblocks. Then, suddenly mages made a breakthrough, discovered light magic, and using it proved effective in turning Malice from a poisonous, soul contaminating substance into simply waste. This made clean-up easier, as they had mages set up filters with the magic and quickly it was dealt with. None as far as they knew reached the ocean. However, as Ganon was about to turn off the TV, he got a call on his slate. It was from the king. He answered “Yes, hello your majesty?”. “We need to talk Ganon. I’ve been thinking about something and I want your input. Are you available sometime in the next week?” Voster said. Ganon nodded and said “Absolutely your majesty. I’m available the day after tomorrow”. Voster said “Alright. We’ll eat at the gourmand. My treat. Good day”. With that, the King hung up. Ganon made note of it in his slate and prepared for bed. He had a busy week ahead. 

 

In the inner city itself, a man hung his hat on a coat rack, followed by his trench coat. Sighing deeply, he walked to the nearby desk and opened the drawer and groaned. 10 new texts. He checked them and was shocked. All from the chief investigator Sheik, all telling him to call. He sat down and did so, running a hand through his black hair. Soon enough, the phone was answered “Yes? Who is this?”. “Detective Murray. I was told to call by chief investigator Sheik” he answered. The voice on the other end hesitated for a moment then responded “Ah yes! I wanted to call to follow up on the knowledge you gave. The book specifically. I wanted to thank you personally. As a reward, rather than some motely sum, I’ve decided to offer you an internship”. Murray was silent for an entire minute before responding “Are you certain, sir?”. The voice replied “Absolutely. I won’t be around forever, and i’m getting on in the years. I think it’s time for a new Sheik. What do you say?”. Murray could only smile and answer “Yes sir. When can I come in?”. 

  
  
  
  


She sat in her home. Awarded to her by her superior. Ganon already did so, but they felt her acquirement of the Cap of Wishes warranted a home of her own, so it was purchased and given to her. While she never imagined her life ending up this way, she was happy. Not for the squalor or luxury she appreciated, but because she had earned it all. She had earned, through hard work, the house she now lived in, the training for the most prestigous position among the Yiga, and the salary that would come with it. After the year ended, after the past 5 years of working for the Yiga, she realized what she sought all those years ago. The right to forge her own path. Smiling, she sat on the couch and enjoyed and nice dinner of steak, potatoes, and steamed apples and watched her favorite late-night drama, ‘The Princess and the Pauper’. 


	109. Chapter 98-Warmaster

**_Chapter 98_ **

_ War of a Master _

  
  
  


Darven sighed. He wasn’t broke, but he had given a pretty rupee in funding his organizations help in the war. Worst, he had lost one of the big ten. Number 2, Mark Halsen. A combat adventurer. Member of the Order of Din’s Might, a very secretive, isolated monk’s order in the Gerudo Highlands of Old Hyrule. He had been severely injured during his fight against Duos, a conspirator of the Lich’s. Strangely enough, it wasn’t the injuries themselves that did him in, but the aftereffects. Apparently, Duos pumped him full of lifeforce, which ended up causing the man to have a stroke. He recovered, but his right arm was paralyzed and worst it left his immune system in shock. As a result, he needed constant care. Darven of course accepted his resignation and even gave him a small care package out of pocket. He felt bad he couldn’t give more than 10,000 rupee’s, but he was running thin on funds. Still, he had more pressing matters. The rankings needed reorganizing. He got to work, and within a week posted the results. 

 

The Big Ten postings were made. Many were in shock. The biggest change was the rank of the 10th spot. Many expected him to elevate to number nine, but Rura managed to elevate himself to number five. Likewise, with Mark’s retirement, another shock was that Gracia had lowered down to Number three, while Ryuta Hanakawa was elevated to her position. Taking number two was Halie Gruuman, a female goron explorer. The only other unusual elevation in ranking was Darryl, taking number 6 for himself, leaving Miguel and Staroz in number seven and number nine respectively. Darven in fact had done so because as he discovered Rura had donated many magical artifacts in Sazansa’s possession at the Lon Lon Ranch base and had also single-handedly killed Sazansa. Darven had to recognize such efforts and given him a raise in ranking, and with it a raise in high-profile jobs. Being an explorer, his were much less dangerous than a combat adventurer and now Darven had a feeling it had been intentional. Still, he made the choice and went through and now he just had to wait and see where it went. 

  
  
  


Linkle stood in front of a grave. His grave. The grave of her last mentor, Revan Hilto. Arrogant as he was, she had seen it was not without reason. He excelled in his craft, wind magic and teleportation magic, combined with a knack for archery. He often boasted and proved he could kill a lyel from 20 leagues away. She smiled and said “Revan. I know I never said it, but I truly appreciated your mentorship. You made me the sage I am. Yet, I still have so much more to learn. That’s why I’m accepting Zelda’s offer. I will journey and learn, and protect people like I’m supposed to. I hope from where you are you watch me as I take your lessons and put them to practice. I also hope that you rest easy finally. You always did use to much flap in your wings to fly, friend”. With that, she bent down, putting some green mountain flowers on his grave, and then turned and left. She was heading for the city proper to partake in the rito tradition of ‘Life Celebration’. It occured whenever a Rito died, that his friends and family would gather and celebrate the life the Rito lived after a week of mourning. After this, they would offer the grave their most valuable possession, whether it be material or sentimental, to ease the spirits pain of passing. She however did the last part early, as she’d have to leave after the main celebration. She left a single pistol behind, unloaded of course. She enchanted it to be invisible to all but the dead, and asked the dead to keep it there. For Revan Hilto, of House Hilto, Sage of Wind and Master of the Skies. 


	110. Chapter 99-Runelord

**_Chapter 99_ **

_ Runes of a Lord _

  
  
  


Zelda stood before the cell of Duos. Duos Manford Lorule was his name, apparently. After she and Ganon, with the help of Gracia and Mark, defeated him Duos had surrendered fully and had cooperated fully. He refused to speak on anything the Lich owned, nor studied, and wouldn’t speak of weaknesses, but he was happy to help otherwise. He was the one that confirmed the Lich’s divine origins, as well as motivations and what he had done throughout the eras. As she stood before him, Duos stared back and said “Well then. Guess it’s over if it’s been this long and you’re still standing. Though you have some nasty scars”. It was true. She used makeup to hide it, but her entire left half had been scarred heavily. The malice eradicated her flesh and melted downwards a bit. Healing magic returned that but when her skin came back it was stark red. Not in a normal scar tissue way, but the kind of red you see painted on demon masks. Thankfully only Luria saw it and with makeup they hid it from the nurses. 

 

“Yes. the Lich used Malice in a last ditch effort” Zelda said. Duos sighed and said “Then, all was for naught. The lorulian’s lost and now will be lost to the void… at least I tried”. His voice was filled with sadness and a hint of bitter acceptance. She stared for a moment, before asking “What if I said that wasn’t the case?”. Duos laughed and said “I’d call you a liar”. Zelda stared more, then finally said “It’s not a lie. I was named Zelda Tilrose Hyrule, Princess of Hyrule, Champion of Master Cycle Zero, the Hero of Chaos, and Knight of the People. I decided to not banish your people. It’s not in our policy to hold soldiers, let alone innocents, responsible for the crimes of their superiors. In other words, you”. Duos stared aghast as she continued “I am here to offer you a deal, Duos Lorule”. Duos stared a moment, then finally spoke “Whatever is your deal, I will accept, so long as my people can live in Hyrule… or beyond”. Zelda smiled and said to the guards down the hall “Guards! Get this man some clothes. He and I have much to discuss”. 

  
  
  
  


Rank entered the office of Mikon Troul. He had come for his daily lessons on magic and the arte of casting. He learned other things, like the history of magic and hyrule. He even discovered that much of modern technology used ancient sheikah technology that relied on magic to make it work. However, he had no idea what to expect today. According to what he learned through various news sites and programs, Mikon Troul was not well. He had taken a blast of Malice and had suffered for it. Many spoke of him considering retirement. As he pondered, Mikon stood, back to him. Unlike before, the fin that protuded from the back of his head was gone, replaced by a stump burned closed. Mikon turned and said “Hello, Rank. I’m glad you made it, especially on such short notice”. Rank nodded and said “Of course. You’ve given me the privilege of learning magic. I ain’t about to be late to a class”. Mikon gave a slight chuckle and said “Well… that’s good, but I must inform you, my pupil. I’m planning on retiring. The Malice that hit me… tainted me. It scarred my soul and I find myself unable to cast magic as I once was. I can still do it, but it’s more taxing. I’m relying on my body, straining when I cast”. 

 

Rank watched as Mikon moved around the table, still speaking “Which brings me to this offer. You can pick a new teacher. I won’t fault you. However, with my retirement, there needs to be a new Sage of Water. I can think no better than you, my Pupil. You still need training, but as Linkle taught me, that is fine”. Rank chuckled and said “You learned something from her?”. Both of them laughed, before Mikon nodded and said “Yes. A surprise, but one I enjoyed. You never know who will teach you what. So. Do you accept, Rank Bass, accept the responsibility of becoming the Sage of Water?”. Rank looked at Mikon and thought hard, before nodding, saying “Of course. I’ve only ever dreamt of being a hero, like my idol Link. This will give me the opportunity to fulfill it”. Mikon smiled and asked “Not actually fulfill it?”. Rank shook his head, replying “No sir. Being a Sage does not. It merely give me the privilege and opportunity to. My actions will determine if I am a hero or not”. Mikon only responded “Good. that’s my pupil. Now. Let’s begin today’s lesson”. 


	111. Chapter 100-Fin, For Now

**_Chapter 100_ **

_ Fin _

  
  
  


It came suddenly. Voster announced through the sheikah network and broadcast networks that he would make an announcement during the coming ceremony. He would speak of the events that transpired, the result, and where Hyrule was going. He said Zelda had things she wanted to talk about, and Ganon did as well. Link would be in attendance as well. It was the talk of Hyrule for hours, and even after the initial hype, the citizenry still talked excitedly. Rumors circulated, gossip was had and Hyrule was excited for the first time in a year for a celebration. Hyrule did not normally have holidays, though every region and even city had its own traditions and customs. This festival would mark the first official holiday that would be uniform across Hyrule. Soon enough, the day came and Hyrule Castle Metropolis became bathed in fanciful lights. The first major event was a parade, showing off artists from around Hyrule’s creations. They accepted any work and displayed it proudly. Some was heretical, decrying the golden goddesses, some was faithful, recounting Hyrule’s creation myth. Some still were removed, depicting Old Hyrule as it would have been in its halycon days. There were more parades throughout the 4 days festival, until the final fifth day. Then, a grand event was had, one anyone could participate. Everyone made something and then gifted it to someone close to them. Voster himself publicly handed Zelda a small book that he admitted was his journal, chronicling his life from the day he could write, all the way to now. The king of course made this more than just gift-giving. He had a grand feast in Hyrule Castle during the lunch hour and allowed anyone to come. The only rule was to behave. Which to his surprise, all the attendants did. The guards did reject people but the king had mentioned ahead of time that if the feast got full, they’d have to turn people away. That said, he had paid various establishments to host their own and directed them there. Merriment was in the air of Hyrule. Then the king, halfway through, announced that he would make his speech then. Not to ruin things, but there were important things to talk about. 

  
  
  
  


“As I’ve often found, food makes people quite agreeable and open to listening” Voster said at his podium, camera’s trained on him. “Hyrule, I thank you for joining me in these celebrations. For celebrating the wonder and glory that is our nation, Hyrule. That said, we have much to discuss. The Lich, as brash as his threat was, was real. He proved that when he assaulted my daughter and the heroes, he proved that when he made land grabs from his floating castle, and he proved that when he created an explosion and dropped gallons of a substance that poisoned the souls of the brave souls that fought against him and those he called ally”. He let those words hang for a few minutes, before continuing “I can announce his defeat. According to Link Ferdinand, Sage of Light, he has been banished and no matter what he tries, he will never return. That said, he left things behind. His conspirators, whom all played a role in bringing forces to his side. However, they had proper motivations. Garrax sought revenge to right the wrongs of my ancestors, whom rather than honorably win these lands from savages as history tells, backstabbed Garrax and stole this land”. With that, the doors opened and Garrax entered, heading for Voster. 

 

“In that vein, he and I have discussed the matter at length, privately. He understands we cannot simply give him the land. Further, for all the progress he has made in making monsters sapient, they are not at acceptable levels. I’ll let him explain our deal” Voster said, moving away from the podium and mic. The massive Lynel walked up and tapped it once and then spoke, saying “Hyrule. I am Garrax, as your king introduced me. For centuries, I have worked to make monsters intelligent, and emotional beings, like yourselves. My intent was to make a prosperous, thriving civilization. It nearly died many years ago, but I saved my work. Recently, I was brought into the war by the Lich, whom promised me the land that was once mine. Your king however has given me a much better deal, why I pulled my monsters from the fight. In exchange, he will allow me to continue my work, and when they are ready introduce them to the population. They will not be the monsters you know. I am not at liberty to speak of the process however. Hyrule’s researchers will reveal it when ready. Thank you, Hyrule. I am grateful”. With a bow, Garrax stepped down and left. 

  
  
  
  


Voster announced “I know this comes as a shock, but I’ve seen his work. A moblin capable of understanding, appreciating and enjoying art. It’s vicious temper and violent disposition make it unfit for society however. Thus, Garrax continues his work. Next I bring to you an announcement. We have New Hyrule because of the efforts of many generations of our ancestors working to cross the great fissure that separated Old Hyrule from what would be new Hyrule. We expanded our kingdom when the Vast Bridge was made and are better for it, even with difficulties. The Great Hyrulian Expansion as the history books name it. With that in mind, my daughter has an announcement”. With that, he stepped down again, as his daughter, dressed in a beautiful dress themed after diamonds and using the colors white and blue, stepped up. 

 

She cleared her throat a bit and spoke, saying “Dear fellow Hyrulians. I talked recently with the King of Lorulians, the people whom knowingly helped the Lich. Except it wasn’t that. Their kings ancestor made that decision and consulted no one. He gladly kept the deal his ancestors made, but only with a single hope, that his line carried. Getting his people out of the void. Even though the Lich changed them to survive there, they struggled. They lived on broken landmasses and were running out of room. Thus I made an offer. I am announcing, with the permission of King Voster Hyrule a new project, with the cooperation of Duos Manford Lorule. The Second Great Hyrulian Expansion, different from the last though. The Lorulians count six races in their number, and while not all will participate, Duos will speak to them and offer them our deal. In addition to him, any may join in the project and they will be given part of whatever colony they help establish. This time, Hyrule expands seaward. I will not be taking part, as I am expected to require several years of recovery due to a weak heart. However, the fact remains that my father has approved the project and Duos has agreed to head it. I extend the offer however to you Hyrule. After all, you are the people, and I am your knight. You deserve an equal offer”. With that, she turned and left the podium. She need not say where to forward questions. She recently, personally, leaked her personal email. She knew she’d be busy, but this was the responsibility she took when she became a Knight of the People. Voster took the podium again and said “With that, Hyrule, I leave you to celebrate. We won. The Lich was defeated and banish and his forces lay divided and unwilling to fight. I cannot call that anything other than a total victory. We took damage, but we’ll recover. After all, we are Hyrule, the land blessed by the light!”. With that, the feast hall erupted into cheers. 

  
  
  
  


Zelda walked down a hall, sighing. She heard a voice and smiled. “Well Zelda you seem stressed” Link said, rolling his wheelchair over. She turned and bowed politely, saying “Yes. I’m worried the nation will not react well to my kindness towards the Lorulians. After all, many soldiers died in that explosion and left families behind. Even if the Lorulians didn’t do it, association bias exists”. Link smiled and replied “Don’t worry. You’re their knight, they know all you do is for them. Who stood up to Ganontech when they were rampantly greedy?”. Zelda smiled and said “I hope they remember. Otherwise, i’m going to be reading a lot of angry emails”. Both laughed for a moment, before sighing. After a few moments of silence, Zelda said “So, my old friend. What brought you here?”. Link looked at her and finally said “Just checking in honestly. I’m visiting friends in town and catching up. I talked with Rank already”. Zelda smiled and asked “How is he?”. “Fine. He’s actually really good at magic. With your announcement, he has a real use for it” Link answered “He’s really grown too. He’s pretty laid-back these days”. They talked a while more, discussing their journey, their life before and after. Finally, Link said “Well, I need to get going. I’m meeting Linkle for tea”. Zelda nodded and said “Alright. I’ll see you around, Link”. Link nodded, turning and said “Likewise, princess”. With that, the two walked away, to face the future destiny had for them, forged by their own hands and victories, as well as defeats. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. the Sequel will cover the Second Expansion of Hyrule, which goes westward. There will be returning characters and new ones. The focus will be from the perspective of an adventurer whom signed up in hopes of making a name for himself in the new land. I can say now that Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf will not make real appearances in the sequel. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the fanfic. It took a year to make, with large breaks in between, but it's finished now. the story, the Lich, it's all done. I now am going to move onto the two fics I planned to write and will begin the sequel when I finish writing one of them. So until chapter one of the new fic, Merry Christmas one and all. I know this isn't a conventional Legend of Zelda story, but I hope you found it enjoyable all the same. Have a merry christmas everyone!


End file.
